Neville and the Do-Over
by M. Lauren
Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts is over, but Neville can't join in the celebration. The device in his pocket haunts him (weighing on his sorrow). He stole it, in case it came to this. Now he's going to use it, but what happens to his plan, when Hermione goes to check on him? (NL & HG get stuck in 1975, & pass as 5th yrs & twins)[Non-Circular TimeTravel/AU]
1. Chapter 1: All is Lost

**A/N - Updated 2/12/17. Thanks to sonotawriter for betaing.**

 **Notes about my Headcanon/Story choices at the bottom for those interested or who have questions.**

* * *

 **Neville and the Do-Over**

Chapter 1 – All is Lost

(May 2nd, 1998.)

Neville walked the grounds around the castle. His tired face, dirty and sad. He kicked the rubble as he walked - thinking. Everyone was in the Great Hall; crying and laughing over the dead. He couldn't stand it, he understood that they were happy to be alive and happy the war was over, but so many were dead – too many were dead.

His left hand fiddled with the contents of his pocket, tracing the grooves in the metal tube he had carried with him for so long. He could go back, he could save so many lives, if only he had the nerve. The faces of the dead haunted him, especially the students – his friends - like Colin and Nigel. They had grown into a family: hiding and planning in the Come and Go Room; fighting the Carrows, fighting for each other and for those who could not fight for themselves. Now they were shattered – over half of them were dead and the rest were little more than shells (their eye's clouded and empty). They had looked to him, he had led them, and now he had failed them all.

It was hard to know which death troubled him the most. Lavender's death was the worst – Greyback was a true monster. He had never been fond of Lavender, until the last few months, but even if she hadn't bloomed into a true Gryffindor in this last year (someone he respected - that they all respected), she still wouldn't have deserved her death - he couldn't think of anyone that did (beyond perhaps Voldemort, Bellatrix or Greyback himself).

Then there was Fred – his death was like the death of joy from the world. Sure, he had never been close with Fred or George (he couldn't even tell them apart, but even their family struggled with that – which the twins had loved), but then in a way, everyone was close to Fred and George – that was just the Weasley twins. Just running their joke shop had done so much for the war effort; they might as well have been selling hope by the bottle.

Lupin and his Auror bride (he felt bad that he couldn't remember her name from when Lupin had mentioned her by name, before a PotterWatch broadcast) they were likely the saddest of the deaths. He hadn't seen the Professor much and never met his Auror wife (at least not that he knew of), but he found their deaths hard to stomach. He empathized with their child - of who he didn't even know the name, but who would now be orphaned having no memory of his parents (only having the stories of others and the knowledge that they had died fighting for what was right - yes, that he could relate to quite easily). ' _And that was just one Battle_ ', he thought to himself, trying to shake the thought from his mind.

Countless lives had ended in the two wars with Voldemort, he knew he couldn't save them all. There were thousands dead at the Dark Lord's hands, but even if he could only save a fraction of them - even if he could only save those who had died this day - he had to try. Didn't he? Try to stop the years of death and sorrow that was the second war – as if the first hadn't been bad enough.

His nail slipped over the metal grooves, making a soft clicking at each nail moved down to the next groove on the tube. Maybe he was just selfish and was justifying it all to himself. Maybe, but then maybe he didn't care. He couldn't live like this, he couldn't just do nothing when he had the choice. The last years had changed him, the war had changed him, he wasn't afraid anymore (he wouldn't have made it if he was).

He could go back to that Halloween all those years ago. He would have to let James and Lily Potter die - if they didn't then the Dark Lord would continue to ravage the world, and he needed that time with him gone, to keep him from coming back (or at least set up an ambush when he did come back). No, he couldn't save Harry's parents, and he hoped Harry would understand, but he could keep Sirius Black out of Azkaban so that Harry wouldn't have to live with his Aunt and Uncle. Yes, he could do that much for Harry. Then he would stop the attack on his parents, and use them to get into the Order. He would tell Dumbledore everything and fight in the Order until Voldemort was gone for good (or until he himself was killed). He could do that much, he could make sure this day never happened.

Making his way back into the castle, he had decided he wasn't going to debate himself any longer, and that he was going to need some things. He made his way to the 7th floor, and to the Room of Requirement. Wondering, at first, what he should ask the room to be, he paused in thought. Upon deciding, he noticed the door forming more slowly than usual, and on entering the room, he felt the room seemed weak somehow. He touched the cool wall and frowned, he had come to be quite fond of the Come and Go Room. ' _Maybe it suffered with the school'_.

The room was small, and empty beside a small table in the middle with various items. Inspecting the table he found a book bag, which on further inspection he found had an Undetectable Extension Charm on the small inside pocket. He dropped the strap of the bag onto his shoulder and moved on to the other items on the table. A roughly folded bundle, that felt like silk was his next find – an invisibility cloak. The rest of the items looked a lot like the things Moody had in his office (or rather, things that the fake Moody had in his office).

He wondered if it was his request or the room that gave such a small result but decided not to try again so that he would not risk hurting the room. He wandered down to the Dungeons to Snape's personal stores, just off of the old Potions classroom (neither of which had Slughorn taken over with the class – saying the dungeons were too depressing). Out in the greenhouse, he took anything that could be useful for his plan (he would have to travel unseen as he waited to follow Sirius Black from the Potters on Halloween night, and he would likely need to stay hidden as he made sure Pettigrew didn't get away this time, and until he saved his parents - after that he'd leave it up to Dumbledore).

Standing outside the Greenhouse, he took a quick look at his new bag, with only the Invisibility Cloak in the main pocket, he pondered the items he had found. The cloak might not even work that well, even if there was nothing wrong with the room (they had a limited life – the Spell needed mending overtime, or the enchantment would fade). Unsure where to go, he decided to go have a little talk with the House Elves. Students mostly seemed to think of the House Elves only when they were hungry – but they could do so much more.

On his way back into the castle, he didn't notice the three figures in the distance, that seems to stop and watch him as he walked off with purpose and determination. He hurried through the castle to the kitchens, careful to avoid the mass of people in the Great Hall. Those that did see him gave him a weak smile, and one even squeezed his shoulder as they passed. Finally, at the painting to the kitchens, he tickled the pear until it giggled.

On entering the kitchens, he saw the House Elves were having their own celebration – at least half of them were, while the other half worked and shot them disapproving glances. A couple of the working elves hurried up to him, asking if he was hungry and demanding to know when everyone was going to eat.

"I-I'd guess most will just want to go to bed after today." They glared at him, and he swallowed hard, desperate to think of something. "But I'm sure they would be thankful if they found some sandwiches or something in their Common Rooms or Dorms." He added. Two seemed happier with this, but one still eyed him. "And … and if there was Pumpkin Juice and Butter Beer..." The elf's stare lessened, "and... dessert," he tried and relaxed when the elf almost looked happy. "Yeah, dessert in little bowls with a spoon, so people can eat it in bed... that would be really great." Now pleased, the elf bowed low and left with one of the other elves (leaving him in the hands of the spindly elf in an immaculate tea towel with the Hogwarts crest on it).

"Is Master wanting some food?" She chirped hopefully (at least he guessed by the higher pitched voice that the elf was female).

"Yea... is there" He paused, "any food, that would stay good for a long time in my bag, without me needing to charm it to stay good?"

"Wemsi is finding it, sir." Wemsi bowed quickly and left with a crack. Neville sat on one of the several tiny chairs, to wait. After only a few moments, Wemsi was back with a platter of what looked like square oatmeal cookies. "Trav'lers Treats, Sir!" She presented proudly. "Not be stale or rotting sir, and tastes like what you be wanting the most, sir."

"Wow! Thanks, Wemsi."

"My pleasures, sir." The elf beamed. "Can I be serving you some mores, sir?"

"There wouldn't be a book with like every piece of magic one could want for a long journey? A journey that will likely involve staying out of sight with little food or shelter. Would there happen to be such a book?"

"No sir, but these" _CRACK!_ A stack of books as tall as Wemsi appeared, "would be helping sir." Neville beamed at the elf, who stood proudly, and neither noticed as the painting to the kitchen cracked open. Neville piled the books into his bag. "Anything else sir is needing for his journey?" The elf said hopefully.

"Can you tell me if this Invisibility Cloak is fully functional?" He handed the bundle of smooth fabric over, and the elf took it into her spindly hands.

"I makes it to, sir." The elf snapped her fingers over the bundle, before handing it back with a nod.

"Thank you, Wemsi – I'll always remember you." Neville said before the elf could ask to help more. "You should step back now. Thank you again." Neville smiled kindly at the elf, hoping she didn't take his advice as an insult.

He put the cloak around him but did not pull it closed. His shaky hand pulled the metal tube from his pocket, "Time to go," he muttered to himself, holding the tube in both hands, "goodbye Hogwarts." He said looking sadly around the kitchen, but missing the brown eyes watching him from the door. "Goodbye, Wemsi." Looking down at the tube in his hands he let out a long breath and turned the two ends of the tube in opposite directions. _Click, Click, Click._

"Neville!" He jerked ( _Click, Click_ ) to look at the voice in Horror. Bushy brown hair and tattered clothes charged him. "What do you -"

"I'm sorry, Hermione!" His eyes were sad but determined. "I have to." He turned back to his hands, concentrating. _Click, Click, Click, Click_.

" _No_ , you can't," She grabbed him by the elbow. He jerked again ( _Click, Click_ ) but couldn't shake her, "Even if you knew what we had done!" She reached for the device, but only pulled his hand away – and with a final click, the world spun around them. "Oh, no." She held tighter to his arm.

"Let go, Hermione, it will only be a few hours."

"You don't know that!" She yelled her hair whipping around. "It's not like before!"

"What?" He yelled against the wind.

"We stay together!" She yelled at him, but he struggled to hear her. Her grip on his arm tightened, quite painfully, and he struggled to wrap his other arm around her. "It's...getting... worse!" He could barely hear her now, but with a huff, he clapped his hand onto her shoulder and held her tightly to his chest (a brief relief as she let go of his arm in order to grip the back of his robes). The wind grew, whipping so harshly it burned his eyes.

They stood there, clutching each other against the wind that beat against them. His eyes shut tight, head down using her bushy hair to shield his face from the cutting wind (as he hid her face between his chest and the arm that held her). The force of the winds battered them, forcing them to sway back and forth as they clung together, arms burning with exertion. It felt like they had been standing there for hours in that horrible wind, when suddenly they were ripped apart, flying away from each other and landing hard on the stone kitchen floor.

Neville blinked at the light and shaded his face with his hand. A shimmering see-through fabric slides smoothly against his fingers. ' _What? Oh, the cloak'_ , he remembered. He stood up, the right side of his body ached more with every moment, and he was slightly woozy, but he had been in worse shape. He saw a lump on the floor on the other side of the room. ' _Hermione!'_ He rushed to her but his feet felt funny and he tripped over the end of his cloak – smashing his nose into the stone. He let out a whimper of pain and looked over at Hermione; she was surrounded by House Elves. The group's high voices talked of the Hospital and Headmaster while three of the closest looked around the kitchen but looked right through him. _CRACK!_ The only part of Hermione that he had been able to see (the soles of her trainers), had disappeared, and the remaining House Elves dispersed.

Neville picked himself up, and carefully limped from the kitchen. Stepping through the painting passage, he glanced back to see a few Elves were gathered around a small puddle of blood – he touched his nose and winced as the metal tube clashed against the wound – bringing tears to sting his eyes. He shoved the device into his bag and stumbled down the hall. He didn't know if he should follow Hermione to the Hospital or if that would only make things worse. He had planned on going unseen until he ready to tell Dumbledore everything and let him figure out the mission he had given Harry. If he could make it to the seventh floor, he could patch himself up in the Room of Requirement, but that seems a long order and he needed information. He needed to know when he was, to know if Lily and James Potter had gone into hiding yet – and a couple potions for this pounding head (the one that tried to clog his thoughts). ' _Hagrid'_ , he thought, yes Hagrid would have the information he needed (maybe even a potion or two).

Neville limped off to the gamekeeper's hut, knowing he could get his answers from a trusted source and see a friendly face. He focused on his feet as he moved down the path (not wanting a repeat of earlier and end up tumbling down the hill to Hagrid's). He smiled when he saw the smoke coming up from the chimney and the light flooding out the small window. It had worked! Hagrid's hut was in perfect condition. He hobbled to the door excitedly and knocked, ignoring the growing feeling of nausea and the pounding in his head (that brought a gray haze to the edge of his vision, but he had been in worse shape - he didn't even really feel any pain). A younger Hagrid opened the door and looked around confused. ' _The cloak!'_ Neville scolded himself, pulling it off quickly, causing the giant man to jump back.

"Sorry, Hagrid! It's just me, I didn't mean to give you a fright."

"And who might you be?" His voice was gruff.

"It's me Neville, Neville Longbot-" His eyes got big and he felt his body stiffen. ' _Stupid! Stupid! Of course, he doesn't know you! What were you thinking! You went back in time!'_ His heart jumped into his chest and the pounding in his head spiked as his vision suddenly went hazy.

His eyes rolled back and he collapsed right there on Hagrid's front stoop, leaving a very confused Hagrid to scoop him up and set him in a very large arm chair. Hagrid filled a mug with water and returned to the boy – staring down at him. For the life of him, he did not know the boy, but the boy seemed earnest, that much he knew. Hagrid stared at him for another moment before throwing the water onto the boy's face. Neville sat up with a jolt; his eyes wide.

"'Ello, Neville." He turned to the voice and saw the shaggy man in the corner.

"Hagri-" The boy stopped and the happiness drained out of his face as his body went stiff.

"Ah Ha! So ya do know me!" Neville's eyes were pleading. ' _What have I done?'_ "Talk, boy."

"Give me your word, that you won't tell a soul!"

"Why would I keep my word to you?"

"Because you're a good man, and because we're friends..."

"Oh? Are we now?" Hagrid leaned forward, his elbow on his knee.

"You've always wanted a dragon. You were framed by Tom Riddle for Moaning Myrtle's death. He claimed it was your pet Aragog, an Acromantula, who is living in the Forbidden Forest. You're a Half-Giant, and that pink umbrella" Neville pointed to it by the fire, as he gasped a breath before continuing "Has your snapped wand in it." He finished.

"Ye do seem to know me..." Hagrid leaned back nodding, "Alright not a word."

"I traveled back in time, from 1998, hoping to save those who died at Voldemort's Hands." Hagrid flinched at the implication but Neville assumed it was the name. "...Sorry..." Neville added weakly.

"...It lasts that long?"

"There was peace for a while." Neville tried to comfort him.

"You need to tell Dumbledore." Hagrid said offering him a green steak for his face, and Neville accepted (breathing deeply to keep the pounding in his head down and to keep the haziness at bay).

"Answer me a question or two first." Neville managed, trying to focus.

"Alright."

"What year is it?"

"1975."

"What? It should have been '81. The war's barely begun - he's only just come into the public eye as more than a Political figure ... I-I won't even be born for five years." Neville stared off, a look of shocked terror on his face – ' _What if I do something and I'm never born? If I'm never born then, how am here to make it so that I'm not born? Would I just disappear or would I go through everything just to have time revert back when there isn't a me to go back in time? Do my actions only count if I can make sure I'm born and then force myself to go back and do everything I end up doing? Would that even need to happen? I guess I just have to assume that I will be born still because here I am - Mom and Dad have just left school (or will I guess if it's early in the year), that will make avoiding them easier? Maybe? What about Harry? I could still make him not get born, and his parents are younger. If Harry is never born then will Voldemort never disappear or will I take his place? Or will someone new met the prophecy?'_ Hagrid seemed to realize the boy's panic and the need for answers.

"You really need Dumbledore." Hagrid stood, and grabbed Neville by the shoulder, picking him up and setting him on his feet. Neville winced, concentrating on not hurling or passing out or both (that would be bad). "But maybe the Hospital wing first." Hagrid amended as the rest of the color ran out of Neville's face and the boy seemed to sag a little.

"Sounds good," Neville wheezed, clutching his ribs with one hand and still holding the steak to his face with the other, as he tried to decide if he was swaying or not. "My friend was taken there by the House Elves." Hagrid stared at him. "...long story..." He tried to smile, his voice was exhausted and he swayed dangerously. Hagrid reached out a hand to steady him. "Than-anksss..." Suddenly, his knees buckled as his vision went black, leaving Hagrid to scoop him up like he was nothing, cradling him in his arms (like a child with a doll).

* * *

 **A/ N**

 **Notes about my Headcanon:** **(1) Neville -** I always kind of had the idea that Neville and Hermione were good friends and that around 3rd-4th year Harry, Ron, and Neville became pretty good friends too. (Obviously she spent most of her time with Harry and Ron and they were her  best friends, but I always figured behind the scenes she was talking regularly with and studying with/helping Neville - like those first few months of their first year and whenever Harry and Ron were fighting with her, or just when she was in the library and they were off doing whatever). Which means, that between that and seeing Order members for the PotterWatch broadcasts, I think Neville would know a lot about Harry's adventures and the war (he wouldn't know about the Horcruxes, but he would know about the diary and what it did, and that Harry had been on a mission that no one could now about, and then that something of Ravenclaws could have to do with Harry's mission, and that the snake had to die before Voldemort). **(2) Frank and Alice -** I know it's common in fanon to make them the same age and best friends with Lily and James, but at least from the books, movies, and what I have seen from JK to me there seems to be more reason to think that they are at least a few years older than Lily and James. My personal headcanon was that they were Prefects and or Heads when Lily and James started school and that the four didn't become good friends until around '79 from fighting in a war together (and were more like mentors before that, if anything). So in this story, Frank and Alice were 7th years when James and Lily were 4th years. **(3) The War** \- from what I remember about the first war in the books, it seemed to me that the War was brewing for ten or twenty years before it broke out, and that for several years (late 60's or early 70's) many adults saw the signs that something bad was coming/happening but that it was in the background enough that many could convince themselves that it would all blow over. I always figured that Jame and Lily's generation didn't start catching on until their 4th-5th year and that the war hadn't actually started (that time when everyone realized that this isn't just some rebellious group that would be squashed by the Ministry) until their 6th year. **Thank you to a Guest Commenter, AvidReader (comment on ch2) and Elased who mentioned some of the points above - hope you don't mind my take too much.**

 **Tell me how well I communicated that:** **(1)** Neville was in a pretty bad place right after the battle and acted rashly out of guilt - going back in time with like an hour of planning. **(2)** Neville lands hard and is more hurt then he realizes - being confused, and forgetting that Hagrid wouldn't know him. **(3)** He was planning to go back to when He (and Harry) were just one-year-olds, and so when he learns he has gone back before he was even conceived, he worries about paradoxes and if he has to make sure that he's born in order for his actions to 'stick'.

 **Thanks to again to Elased whose comment made me realize that my writing wasn't clear the first time and that I needed to try to communicate my thoughts better.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hospital Wing

**A/N - Updated (2-12-17). Thanks to sonotawriter for betaing.**

 **What's happened so far:**

 **Ch 1 -** Neville stole a device that he had come across in the Ministry that night years ago. In his grief he decides too many had died and that he's going back to the first fall of Voldemort to change he can finish setting the device, Hermione tries to stop him, but they both arrive in 1975. An unconscious Hermione is taken to the Hospital wing by the House Elves who found her unconscious in the kitchens. An invisible Neville leaves the kitchens and limps his way to Hagrid for information (but is overcome by his injuries, as well, and taken to the Hospital Wing, by Hagrid).

* * *

 **Neville and the Do-Over**

Chapter 2: The Hospital Wing

(Tuesday, November 18th, 1975.)

Hermione stirred; sitting up. She looked at her hands resting on the quilt over her legs. ' _ _OK, bed',__ she thought groggily, _ _'but not my bed - the Hospital Wing!'__ She shook her head at herself but found that to do so hurt and made her rather woozy. Adjusting her pillow, she leaned back against the headboard. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed slowly – willing the desire to hurl to leave her. ' _ _Everything's OK, Harry and Ron will come visit soon,'__ she mentally assured herself, _ _'and I'll tell them all about my funny dream'__. She rested her eyes and waited with a faint smile to her lips.

"There you are, how are you feeling?" She opened her eyes at the voice and rubbed the sleep from her face.

"Harry?" She called out, trying to look around her privacy screen. "Harry? Where are you? … Are you under your cloak?" She waited for him to laugh and rip off the cloak revealing him and Ron beside her - but he didn't laugh and no one appeared. "This isn't funny!" She yelled, her hands slapping the bed. "Harry! Really!" She demanded.

"It's alright. Calm down." Madam Pomfrey came around the curtain in a flash. "It was just a dream." She assured her. "Drink this." Madam Pomfrey offered her a bit of potion.

"What? No, I heard him – he came to -" She pointed vaguely past the privacy screen.

"Come now, drink this, and it will make it all be better." She grabbed the girl's hand and formed it around the cup. Hermione started to speak again but was expertly cut off. "Tut-Tut," Madam Pomfrey gave a firm shake of the head. "Drink." She helped Hermione lift the cup to her lips. "That's a good girl." ' _ _What am I a dog?'__ Hermione narrowed her eyes and sat back again, but her rage was slipping away and her eyes were suddenly heavy. She listened to the sounds of Madam Pomfrey's steps leave her, to clack down the ward.

"You three, out! I have my hands quite full without your mischief, thank you." ' _ _Odd, her voice sounds so far away'__.

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey." It was a shared murmur, followed by footsteps. The voices seemed familiar somehow, but she found she just didn't care enough to open her eyes – after all, it didn't really matter when she could just go back to sleep.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She gave a sleepy stretch and her eyes fluttered open. "Neville? Is that you?" She squinted, rubbing her eyes. "Neville! What happened to your face?" She shrieked at the boy slumped at her bedside.

"Oh good, you're awake and found 'Er."

"Hagrid!" She beamed. ' _ _Something's different', s__ he looked him over with a small frown.

"Hermione?" Neville said nervously. "What do you remember?"

"Don't be silly, Neville, I'm fine." She dismissed his worry with a wave and turned her attention back to Hagrid. "You look great Hagrid! What's different?"

"Oh about 23 years, I suppose." He chuckled, Neville glared at him, and Hermione's face went blank. "Oh, come now you two. We have the ward to ourselves, Poppy moved her only other patient back to his Dorm on bed rest."

"It wasn't a dream..." She muttered, sitting motionless and staring through both of them.

"Afraid not." Neville said gently, patting her hand.

"But _Harry_... I _heard_ Harry!" Hermione insisted.

"That's just not possible, Hermione. It was just the two of us, remember?"

"I know what I heard..." She pursed her lips; her jaw clenched. "But..." She started again, "I do see, how that sounds given the circumstances." She looked at him, she was not going to say sorry - ' _ _after all, this is all his fault'.__ They sat in silence for a bit, and then the big double doors creaked open, and Professor Dumbledore joined them.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting; I received quite the ear full from Poppy." He looked down at Neville, "I'm afraid she is quite unhappy with you, young man. If she were to find you out of your bed again, she just might find a way to keep you from getting up." He warned, giving a knowing nod.

"Sorry, sir." Neville's face burned red, as he stared at his hands. ' _ _He's exactly the same – 20 years and no change. Although that last year had aged him, but he had been sick, Harry had said'__.

"But, I see no reason why you two cannot have your beds a little closer." Dumbledore waved his wand casually and the bed on the other side of Hermione hopped over the bedside table (as it scurried out of the way) to rest only inches from Hermione's bed. "Now," He waved his wand again, and two chairs appeared beside him (one rather oversized). "I expect that you both have a riveting story to tell me." Dumbledore took his seat in the smaller chair, and folded his hands on his lap, smiling at the two.

"Thank you, Professor." Hagrid sounded surprised at first but took his seat next to Dumbledore happily.

"Of course, Hagrid. Despite your insistence not to tell me anything, I gather that you are knee deep in this now." Dumbledore said gently, as Hagrid blushed through his wild hair.

"You really didn't tell him?" Neville beamed at Hagrid, as he climbed into his new bed (to the Headmasters silent approval).

"'Course not," Hagrid shifted his belt, "gave my word, didn't I?"

"I assure you he didn't say a word," The Headmaster patted the large man's arm, "but from what little I __have__ been told, I'm going to take a wild guess. If I'm right you won't bother with if I will believe you, and if I'm wrong then hopefully it was wild enough to assure you that I would gladly accept reality." He paused with a smile, his eyes twinkling just as they remembered.

"Al-Alright, Professor." Neville managed with a look to Hermione, who nodded her agreement.

"Oh, wonderful!" His hands clapped absently as he leaned forward in his chair. "I would guess," His voice was soft; little more than a whisper, "That the two of you are from the future. Maybe from some accident, but if I were to hazard a second guess, I would say not."

"That's unbelievable!" Hermione looked from Dumbledore to Neville, her gaze turning sharp.

"Many would agree with you, my dear, but I find that the most unbelievable things can be the most wonderful of discoveries." He smiled.

"I didn't, Hermione!" Neville crumbled under her glare. "I swear!" He looked away from her, before daring to start again. "B-But I do think we should..."

"Neville!" She silenced him.

"I don't see how we can't – not now!" He threw his hands into the air.

"I do assure you, that if you were time traveler's I would walk dutifully into my death if need be."

"You know he would Hermione."

"Fine Neville, you tell him." She crossed her arms. "This was all you, after all – but keep it vague – just him knowing could change everything."

"Yes, and if he knows enough he can help us keep the important things on track."

"I take this all as affirmation?" Dumbledore broke his silence.

"Spot on, Professor." Hermione said tartly, still glaring at Neville.

"Forgive her, Professor. This trip has cost her a lot." Neville gave her a weak look, but she refused to look at him - ' _h_ _ _o__ _ _w dare he!'__

Neville talked for a long time with Dumbledore. Hagrid sat captivated, but silent (except for a gasp here and there); while Hermione sat there in her indignation. After a few hours and a vague telling of their past; there was a rap on the door.

"Ah, I'm afraid visiting hours are coming to a close." Dumbledore stood and Hagrid followed suit. "I will come to finish our chat tomorrow – if Poppy allows me, that is." He chuckled to himself. "For now, for the sake of all the wild curiosities, I will tell everyone that you both are transfer students - fifth year would be the youngest believable, I think."

"Fifteen, Professor?" Hermione finally spoke. "He has stubble!" She gestured to Neville. "And me... well..." She stopped before she made herself blush in front of her headmaster.

"Yes, I'm sure to you the extra years made a big difference, but I think you'll find that for those who don't know you; a freshly turned 16 will, at most, be a mild surprise. I find that people will believe most things if you are quick with an answer and confident." He smiled. "We will say you're both at the older end of your year and both early bloomers, and the curiosity will fall away." He paused thinking. "Twins I think, then no one will question your closeness, and it would make having two transfer students much more believable." He laughed.

"But Professor, we have already passed our fifth year and our 6th! To do it again would be mind numbing! __Even__ for me!" She exclaimed, and Neville stifled a snicker at that.

"I'm sure that the teachers of Hogwarts would be happy to give advanced work to two gifted pupils." Neville blushed, not sure if that he would be very gifted in some subjects (like potions).

"We will leave you now, to rest." Dumbledore gave Neville a reassuring pat and turned to leave, but stopped after only a step. "Ah!" He turned, "You can't, of course, use your real names, so until we decide on something agreeable just play dumb." He winked, "I find it works wonderfully." His smile was mischievous, and his hand gave them a "too-da-loo" as he left them again (Hagrid on his heels). The large doors clanged shut, and they were alone – except for the sound of Madam Pomfrey's shrieks seeping through the door.

"Well, sis..." Neville grinned at Hermione.

"I always did want a little brother." She grinned at him.

"Little? We're twins!"

"But __obviously__ , I'm the oldest." She laughed and turned over in her bed to go to sleep. "Night baby brother." She giggled softly.

"Fine, you're older," He hissed to her back, just happy that maybe she was on her way to forgiving him.

* * *

~.~.~

[The Next Morning]

(Wednesday, November 19th, 1975.)

Madam Pomfrey agreed to let their beds stay pressed together as long as they both stayed in bed and behaved themselves. She even placed privacy screens all around them, although they suspected that was so no one else would get any ideas about special treatment (or perhaps it was a request from Dumbledore to keep them hidden away for now).

Neville did his best to keep Hermione's mind off of those they had left in the future. He kept her talking, mostly about what they were to do now. The web of cause and effect and coming up with an acceptable background seemed to distract her from the depression he glimpsed in her eyes when conversation found its way back to Ron and Harry.

She tried her best to smile and laugh with him, but in the pit of her chest, there was only longing and sorrow. She scolded herself when she found she was blaming Neville for everything – it was his fault for being so foolish, but she had waited (she could have stopped him sooner). ' _ _Maybe they could do some good'__. She would never have willingly gone back, of course, but that was already done, and the device couldn't get them back or undo what happened – nothing could. ' _ _You just have to make the best of it, no point in moping',__ she told herself sternly. She did her best to forgive Neville, but it was going to take time.

The Headmaster returned that night, and they got right to the business of what they were to tell everyone. Dumbledore had been harassed all day. Everyone wanted to know if the rumors were true, why they had a new student in the middle of the term, and why they were in the Hospital wing.

"Any concerns, you thought of over the night?" Dumbledore stared.

"We are going to go by different names, but what happens in 16 years when our eleven-year-old selves come to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm yes." He stroked his long beard. "I don't think it would take much – maybe a different hair or eye color. You are supposed to be twins, so maybe you should share hair and eye color – to help sell the idea."

"I wouldn't mind having brown hair like Hermione's." Neville said, subconsciously brushing his sandy hair with his hand.

"I used to hate my hair," Hermione started, "but I think I've rather grown into it." She sighed. "Still..." She paused. "It is rather ... _ _unique__." She conceded. "Could you make it closer to smooth curly locks, and less a mess of bushy frizz?" She asked Dumbledore, feeling exceedingly vain.

"Of course, I can, and seeing that your hair __is__ rather unique, I think it would be wise. Unique features tend to blur the rest in memory; making that one thing what is remembered. This could help disguise your true selves, or in the case of your hair, undo all our efforts."

"Our eyes then should be something distinctive." Hermione nodded to herself as she spoke. "Like Harry's eyes," She muttered to Neville, "but not that because of his mother." She added as if it was obvious.

"Deep blue eyes – deep but bright." Neville seemed lost in a memory. "I saw a woman once, with eyes like that, I've never forgotten her eyes, but the rest... it's all a haze."

"Exactly." Dumbledore nodded. "Are we agreed, then?"

"Yes."

"Yes." With that Dumbledore took out his wand. When he was done, he summoned a mirror for them to approve his work.

"So next, I think we should decide on what names you will be going by," Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his chair again next to Hagrid who had been surprised to be called back (but told that he would be vital).

"I've been thinking about that," Hermione started, "and I think we should be half-bloods." Neville looked surprised, he would have said being Muggleborn would be an ideal story – no one seems to care about a Muggleborn's family. "You see," She looked at Neville, "That way we can have a Muggle name from our Muggle father, but we can say that our mother had been homeschooling us while traveling around and that we are at Hogwarts now because our mother is..." She paused, it felt wrong to harm her fictional mother, "is badly hurt or... dead."

"Brilliant, Hermione!" She was a little taken aback, at being praised for essentially killing off their mother. "That way anyone could be our guardian because, with no magical relative, a minor goes to the godparent named by the magical parent of the child. Being home-schooled means no questions about our old school, and traveling all the time would make it easy to say we had few friends – always leaving before we could get too close to people."

"Exactly what I was going to suggest," Dumbledore smiled, "and I was hoping that the three of you would agree to Hagrid being Godfather. "

"Me, Professor?"

"Well they do seem to trust you as much as I do, and that way we avoid the possibility of the appearance of my playing favorites."

"We can say our mother and Hagrid were friends growing up," Hermione added (knowing that Hagrid had grown up near the Forest of Dean with people far and few between), "and when Hagrid went off to Hogwarts she was home schooled by her parents while they started traveling Europe and thus she lost her accent and had few friends after that." ' _ _Oh, now their mother was socially stunted and dead'__.

"That would explain why we don't have his accent," Neville nodded, "and why she had wanted to home school us, and why no one but Hagrid would have known her."

"Well, Hagrid?" Dumbledore looked over at him. "Willing to take in, a fake pair of twins pretending to be underage so that they can save the world?" Hagrid was dumbfounded at the offer.

"Please, Hagrid?" Hermione looked at him. "I know you don't know us yet, but you ar- __will be__ like family to us. There is no one I rather call godfather."

"We." Neville corrected. "No one _we_ would rather call godfather."

"Course I will." Hagrid repressed a sniffle, and Hermione beamed at him – ' _he's younger sure, but that's the Hagrid I know'._

"So then, back to the topic of names." Dumbledore smiled happily.

"Well, I think," Hermione looked at Neville with an unsettling grin, "You should go by __Trevor__." She cackled despite her best efforts.

"And what would your name be?" His face was red, but he wasn't sure if he was angry or not. ' _ _I did pick the name__ _,_ _ _after all'__ _._

"Jean." She smiled wide (she rather liked her middle name). "I'm already used to it. I was named after my grandmother, as was my cousin Iz, so our family took to calling us Jean-Bean and Izza-Bee."

"Oh yes!" Neville grinned from ear to ear. "My sister, Jean-Bean." It was his turn to cackle, as she glared at him.

"Any thoughts on the last name?" Dumbledore prompted.

"Swift, Dickens, Orwell … Steinbeck… Twain." The ease and randomness of her list earned her the stares of all three in her company. "They're all famous Muggle authors..." She explained. Their stares made her miss Harry, ' _ _Harry would have known at least some of the names'__ , she thought sadly _ _.__ With a sigh, she continued, "They're classics...some of my favorites as a kid."

"I think Jean & Trevor Orwell has a nice ring to it." Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Not to mention the jokes that could be made with 'Swift' and 'Dickens'." Neville sighed. "And would you want to be called the Twain Twins?" He held back a snicker.

"If you put it that way, Orwell seems the best choice." She sighed.

"Moving on then," Dumbledore chirped. "I am told you can leave tomorrow, so the only question is which houses?"

"We are both Gryffindors." Neville answers.

"Yes, Neville, but should we be? Is that what is best for the future?" Hermione asked.

" _ _Trevor__ , Miss Orwell." Dumbledore reminded. "What are your concerns?"

"In our time, there is a big divide between all the houses, but especially with Slytherin." Hermione answered.

"Yeah, but that's mostly Snape, Her- ah Jean."

"Mister Severus Snape?" Dumbledore leaned forward, his curiosity peaked.

" _Exactly,_ " It dawned on her, "Snape's just a student, Trevor. He may only end up that way because of Sirius and James' bullying him and losing his only friend and crush, Lily." She scolded him. "I mean I know he did plenty of bullying himself, as an adult and a child, and he was by no means innocent in their childish spat, but still." She added quickly. "I think one of us should be in Slytherin, even if we can't befriend Snape or save R.A.B., we can try and change the school's mind about Slytherins."

"You know Snape terrifies me..."

"Don't worry Ne-Trevor, I think you should be in Gryffindor. I'll go to Slytherin, but you're going to rescue me for __all__ meals – aren't you!"

"Of course!" He was a little taken aback and terrified by her.

"Ah like siblings already." Dumbledore clapped with a wistful air. "I think that will do it." He stood, "I will make the arrangements. In the morning come down to breakfast, I will introduce you to your house Prefects, and they will show you around." He gave a meaningful nod.

"Of course, sir. This is, of course, our first time at Hogwarts." Hermione slapped Neville's arm. " _ _Right__ Trevor?"

"Right.." Neville nodded. "What about trunks – books and such?"

"Not to worry Mr. Orwell," Dumbledore grinned. "Between Owl-Service and the House Elves, both of you will have everything you need for school and all those __personal__ touches." He winked. "See you in the morning. Come Hagrid, we must let your godchildren rest, or Poppy will kill us both."

"Have we forgotten anything?" She hissed to Neville, as Dumbledore and Hagrid disappeared.

"Everything will be fine," He patted her shoulder briefly, "Thanks for not asking me to go to Slytherin."

"I figure I'm good enough with spell's they wouldn't dare, be too horrible." She grinned.

"True," Neville nodded, "They would want to keep you close, in case they could use your help."

"Plus, you're the boy so if you're in Gryffindor you would be roomed with Lupin, Sirius, James, and Peter. Hopefully, they will decide it would be easier to include you in their pranks (seeing as their dorm is probably where they plan everything)."

"Maybe that's why they befriended Peter – it never really made sense."

"We can hope that's why – if so, you should find it pretty easy to befriend them. Just remember never to doubt Peter – they're all too loyal to tolerate it – they will never believe it until they see him betray them."

"If we keep him from betraying him like he did, will he just do it in some other way?"

"I don't know. The only sure way to stop him from betraying them is to get them to not trust him, but if we try to do that it's going to blow up in our faces and possibly ruin everything."

"So we pretend then, that we don't hate him, that he's not going to steal the futures of all his friends."

"Exactly." She sadly nodded.


	3. Chapter 3: 1975

**A/N - Update (2-12-17). Thanks to sonotawriter for betaing.**

 **What's happened so far:**

 **Ch 1 -** Neville stole a device that he had come across in the Ministry that night years ago. In his grief he decides too many had died and that he's going back to the first fall of Voldemort to change he can finish setting the device, Hermione tries to stop him, but they both arrive in 1975. An unconscious Hermione is taken to the Hospital wing by the House Elves who found her unconscious in the kitchens. An invisible Neville leaves the kitchens and limps his way to Hagrid for information (but is overcome by his injuries, as well, and taken to the Hospital Wing, by Hagrid).

 **Ch 2 -** Now in November of 1975, Hermione and Neville take the guise of 16-year-old (5th year) twins (Jean and Trevor Orwell, the Godchildren of Hagrid) with the help of the headmaster. Together they had decided it best if Neville joins the Marauders in Gryffindor, and Hermione joins Slytherin in hopes of changing the school's view of Slytherin and to hopefully befriend Snape and Regulus.

* * *

 **Neville and the Do-Over**

Chapter 3: 1975

[Late that night - technically the next day]

(Thursday, November 20th, 1975)

"Dammit, Peter!" Sirius caught himself on the offending bedpost and squeezed his toes tightly in his hand, continuing to swear under his breath.

"Huh?" The chubby boy woke with a start, at his name.

"What's wrong?" Remus rolled over, his voice carrying pain and discomfort.

"It's 2 am and he's shouting, that's what's wrong." James moaned, rubbing his face.

"Peter's moved his damn bed again!" Sirius growled.

"What?" Peter squeaked.

"Can't a bloke try to take a piss, without breaking his foot?"

"I didn't move my bed."

"Well, it's a good two feet over." Sirius gripped as he gripped at the pain in his toes finally subsiding enough for him to hobble to the bathroom and relieve himself. When he came back, the three other boys were sitting up in their beds all staring in the same direction.

"What y-" Sirius stopped short seeing the empty bed between Remus and James. "What the?"

"That definitely wasn't there when we went to bed." James rasped.

"Guess those rumors are true, and that the new student is a 5th year and was sorted privately."

"I was sure it was the girl we heard in the Hospital Wing." Sirius climbed back into his bed.

"I guess you don't know __every__ girl in school." Remus sighed.

"Well, he does have nearly three more years, to remedy that." James laughed.

"So, what do we do with the new guy?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we won't be able to plan things in here anymore." James sighed, throwing himself back onto his pillow.

"We could if he was a friend."

"What, you want to tell him your secret and then make a raid to the kitchens his first night?"

"Of course not, but if we involved him in the kitchen runs and a couple pranks maybe he wouldn't look so close at me going out every full moon."

"And me." Sirius added pointedly. "And them too once they get the hang of it." He added.

"Right." James adjusted his pillow - thinking. "We could test him out, involve him in some little stuff and see if he rats on us. Then see how he does with something bigger – something that would be some real punishment if we were caught. Maybe let him be caught to see if he's loyal."

"It would make our lives easier if he were cool, and if not we have reason and access to prank him." Sirius added.

"Pranking sound good, let's just skip to that." Peter laughed.

"Let's at least try, not to shit where we eat Peter." Remus sighed, laying back in bed and rolling over.

"Yea it would be kinda terrible of us to just prank the kid without trying to get to know him." James' voice was sleepy.

"We could pull some better pranks with a 5th man... if he's not a little prat." Sirius fixed his pillow.

* * *

~.~.~

When Neville and Hermione woke up, robes and school bags were waiting for them. They changed in the Hospital bathroom and took a peek in their bags before going down to breakfast. Neville found a letter had been placed beside his bed and was addressed to both of them.

 _ _Trevor and Jean,__

 _ _Your things finally arrived from home. What isn't in your bag will be in your new trunks (I hope you like them and the bags). Your schedules are in the planner in each of your bags – you will find all the books for the day also in your bags. Enjoy your first day at Hogwarts, and make lots of new friends. Write, and visit soon.__

 _ _Your Proud Godfather,__

 _ _Rubeus Hagrid.__

 _ _P.S. Professor Dumbledore asks that you not hesitate to visit him – just remember the licorice wands.__

"He's taking this quite seriously." Neville said once Hermione had finished reading over his shoulder, pointing to the bit about 'making lots of news friends'.

"What would you expect?" She answered simply, watching Madam Pomfrey out of the corner of her eye. ' _ _If only we could talk honestly without drawing attention or being overheard'__ _ _.__

"Well, I guess it's time."

"Just be confident – like Professor Dumbledore said." She nodded in a way that made Neville wonder if she were really talking to him.

When they entered the Great Hall, all eyes seemed to turn towards them. Dumbledore waved to them from his seat and made his way to meet them. They tried not to look uncomfortable as they walked down the length of Gryffindor table. They met Dumbledore in the middle of the hall, between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

"Ah! Welcome! Miss Orwell," he took her hand and patted it gently. "and Mr. Orwell." He shook Neville's hand. "Feeling all better, I hope?" Hermione got the feeling that he was making a scene of it all. "Good! Good! Now then," He turned the Gryffindor Table, "Mr. Lupin join me please," He turned to the Slytherin table "and Miss Burke please join me."

"Headmaster." Lupin appeared with a nod.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin meet the Orwell Twins." Remus gave them both a quick smile, before turning his attention back to Dumbledore. "Mr. Orwell will be joining you and the other 5th year Gryffindors. And..." Dumbledore turned to find Miss Burke who stood at his other side. "Miss Burke, meet the Orwells – Miss Orwell will be joining you and the other 5th year Slytherins."

Both Prefects took Dumbledore's pause as an opportunity to introduce themselves more personally to their new housemate. Miss Burke was a pretty girl, a little taller than Hermione, with lush black curls.

"Atropa Belladonna Burke." She introduced herself to Jean. "Call me Bella." She added softly but with an edge before she waited for Jean to introduced herself fully.

"Jean Hermione Orwell, but just Jean please." Jean answered Bella's silent inquiry as Trevor and Lupin held a similar conversation.

"Remus." Lupin said offering his hand to Trevor to shake.

"Trevor," Neville answered him with a matching smile, "and my sister is Jean." He added with a jerk of his head back to her as Jean was still talking with Bella Burke. Remus assured Trevor that he'd take care of him until he was all settled in (before the girls were done with their more formal introductions) and Dumbledore started again.

"Good, I expect you both," Dumbledore looked at both Prefects in turn, "will take excellent care of our new students, and ensure they receive a warm welcome." They both gave a quick nod in agreement. "Good, then I will leave you four."

"Jean you can eat with me if you want, but I expect you want to eat with your brother." Bella's voice was both polite and sweet, but Hermione questioned the sincerity of her offer.

"Thank you, for understanding Bella." Hermione gave her a sweet smile.

"Of course," Bella did seem rather relieved. "I'll come get you for class." She smiled and returned to her table, where she was greeted with a kiss from a handsome boy.

"Well then, I guess the pleasure is mine." Lupin attempted a laugh, and after an awkward silence, he gestured to the end of the table which was empty. On the way down the table, he paused by two black haired boys and muttered, "See ya later." Before continuing on.

"So," Lupin started, taking a seat. Hermione and Neville sat beside each other, across from him. "Why now?" He asked, and then appeared unhappy with his choice of question.

"Oh, well..." Neville started.

"It's alright Trevor," Hermione patted his back and hoped that Lupin would take his discomfort as sadness and not the shock of meeting their future Professor. "Our Mum died." She paused with a frown and forced herself to picture that her Mum really was dead (and seeing that she had no idea if her parents even made it to Australia, it wasn't that much of a stretch). "So now," She paused to swallow, "we are being taken care of by our Godfather. Mother home-schooled us – kind of a family tradition." She tried to laugh, but it came out closer to a hiccup – her eye's wide, she slapped her hands over her mouth, as her face burned.

"Thanks," Neville tried to get his footing in the conversation now that Hermione was clearly mortified. "Our dad died right before we were born – or at least, that was what Mum said." He added with a weak smile.

"With a name like Orwell, I assume he was a Muggle." Remus tried to say it lightly, blood status could be a touchy subject. "My Mum is..." He added quickly before deciding that was a stupid addition.

"Yeah he was a Muggle – they met by chance on her travels and from that night they were together always... until he died." Neville was thankful they had come up with information for their fake parents – assuming that everyone would be asking about them and their years before now.

"Well I guess you two should eat up, breakfast will be over soon." He nudged the bowls of eggs and bacon closer to them. They took his advice and filled their plates: eating as quickly as they could without looking like pigs.

"Are you just going to … watch?" Hermione asked when Lupin still hadn't started eating or talking (or even started cleaning his nails or something).

"What?" Neville started with a mischievous grin before Lupin could reply. "Afraid he's assessing your table manners, Jean-Be-?"

"Don't you dare!" She hissed, slapping her hand against his arm.

"Come on, it's a fun nickna-"

"Not a peep more Trevor." She warned, her eyes wild. Lupin did his best not to laugh, and picked a piece of toast from the table and took a bite, just to have something to do (that wasn't watching them).

"Jean?" Bella Burke interrupted. "If you're done, I figure it would be good to be early – it's Charms and then Potions. You should talk to Professor Flitwick before class, rather than after, that way we can get to Potions early too and you can introduce yourself to Professor Slughorn - our Head of House."

"Oh, yes! Great idea, Bella." Hermione stood, flipping her hair out of the way as she dropped the strap of her bag onto her shoulder (smiling for a second at realizing how little effort the job was with her new hair). "I'll see you at lunch I guess then." She addressed Neville.

"We'll have Potions with you." Remus said softly.

"Well, we'll talk after Potions then." Neville smiled up slightly to Hermione.

After talking to Professor Flitwick, he set her up in the back of the class with some placement tests he had prepared. She breezed through most of it, until the last few pages, she guessed as best she could on them but marked them to show the Professor which ones she had only limited knowledge about. For the last 20 minutes, he had the class practicing the Fire-Making Charm he had lectured on and came back to see how Jean was doing. He was surprised to find her finished and waiting for him.

"You are quite impressive my dear." He praised, thumbing through the pages.

"I marked some of the questions. The ones on topics I've only heard of I circled the numbers, where the ones I have some basic knowledge on are underlined, and then lastly the one's with stars are things I have read about but haven't succeeded in casting." She added a little timidly, as her cheeks grew hot as she noticed some in the back row turned around and looking at her.

"I see," Professor Flitwick suppressed a chuckle, "don't mind them." He added quietly, catching her discomfort. "These notes will help me better prepare a personal lesson plan for you." He said with a note of praise (which relaxed her – despite this younger more energetic Flitwick, with his glossy black hair and handsome face, he was much the same). "Here is a list of books to get, as soon as you can." He handed her a scroll from his pocket. "Oh and don't worry about any homework I give the class, you are far beyond what they will be learning. I will have personal assignments for you on the lesson plan I'll give you, but if you get bored in class you can always attempt non-verbal or even some wand-less magic if you are up for a challenge." He patted her arm and left her to return to the front of the class.

After class was dismissed, Bella met her at the back of the class and walked her to Potions. There was polite conversation, but it was cold, and rather seemed like Bella's mind was elsewhere (or like she already hated Hermione, it was hard to tell). It wasn't that she wasn't used to this kind of treatment, she had always had a harder time making friends with girls (for some reason they always seemed to hate her – she had thought that was either her higher marks or her closeness with Harry).

* * *

~.~.~

"Professor Slughorn, sir?" Bella knocked on the open door and lead Jean inside.

"Ah, Miss Burke! How is your uncle?"

"He's well." She answered with a spectacular smile. "Professor, this is one of our new students." Bella gestured to Jean beside her (who Slughorn hadn't noticed).

"Jean Orwell, Professor." Hermione introduced herself with a handshake.

"Orwell? I can't think of any Orwell's..." He pondered as took her hand with a smile.

"You wouldn't sir, my brother and I are half-bloods – Orwell was our Muggle father's name."

"Ah, of course, what was your mother's name?"

"She came from an old Ojibwa Wizarding Family - like their Muggle counterparts, only given names are used and those names change with the person, but she went by Ayasha, in her adult life."

"American Indian, yes? Do you have no family there?"

"We are the last of our bloodline, and our grandparents left the tribe when our mother was very young. They move to England, and cut all ties."

"Fascinating, … so your accent?"

"Our mother was raised here, and we were born in Greece near the Bulgaria border, and traveled after that, moving every 6 months to a year." Hermione smiled.

"Of course. Well, I will have you partnered with a Mr. Snape. He is the best in the class. Although, I hear you might be quite advanced." He added with a smile.

"Well, I'll do my best to impress than sir."

Bella had shown her the table she would share with Snape. He had been easy to spot, but she played dumb when Professor Slughorn introduced them. ' _ _That seems to have ruined his day',__ she noted to herself _._ She waited silently for him to unpack everything, and take his seat.

"Just don't mess up our potion." He hissed at her with a stern look when Slughorn was distracted. Gritting her teeth, she fought the urge to make some challenging remark – ' _ _He turnout to be Potions Master, but I have taken this year and the next'__. She was dying to throw it back at him but decided she would hold her tongue until he messed up. She told herself that doing so would make it easier to befriend him – that he would respect knowledge even if it meant he was wrong - but maybe, she just wanted a little justice.

All class she silently watched his every move – seeing that he wouldn't let her do anything else anyway. She was dying for him to make the tiniest mistake so she could rub it in his face. ' _ _It's not like he hadn't done it to her – all those years harping on the smallest error – even distracting her at that critical moment to then sneer and criticize her'.__

She watched him as he slowly (but still too quickly) added the powdered unicorn horn, and suddenly (seeing the desired color change) she injected her hand between his and the cauldron and with her other hand pulled his hand away. He glared at her filled with rage.

"What did I say!" He snapped at her, the whole room watching him now.

"Well, I'm not going to let you ruin it either!" She hissed at him. ' _ _Damn that felt good__.'

"What's the matter here?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but she's ruined it!" He said as he still hadn't given the potion even a glance.

"Oh?" Slughorn looked the potion over. "I'm sorry, my boy, but this potion is absolutely perfect!" He clapped happily. "I've never seen a student make a perfect Draught of Peace their first time!"

"To be honest, sir." She blushed, feeling guilty that Snape had made such a big scene about it. ' _ _I wanted to rub it in his face – not embarrass him in front of half his year!'__ "It wasn't my first time – I learned this potion years ago."

"Dumbledore told me you might be advanced, but truly my dear!" Slughorn chortled. "Well let's see everyone else's, but I think we have already found the winner." He walked around the class looking into the cauldron on each table. "Almost Miss Evans." He said to the red head at the other front table, before moving on. "No, no." He sounded deeply disappointed by the next table.

"Far too strong." He told the third table, with three boys. "I know you two like your pranks but use this and they might never wake up." He left them, shaking his head. "Yes, that would do." He told the next table, giving the closer Slytherin a pat on the back, "Much better than last time Miss Burke."

He continued around the room until he arrived at Neville's Table. He was sitting with Lupin. _'L _ooks like Lupin is taking good care of Neville',__ she thought to herself __(__ Hermione didn't notice the smile on her face).

"And with those eyes, you must be the other Orwell!" He patted Neville on the back, "Are you as advanced as your sister, Mr. Orwell?"

"Not as gifted with Potions I'm afraid Professor." Neville shrugged.

"Well let me see anyway." He inspected the potion carefully. "Well it isn't as good as Miss Orwell and Mr. Snape's, but..." He paused for effect "I'm afraid you have tied for second with Miss Evans and Miss Travers. I must say, Mr. Orwell, you pulled Mr. Lupin's work up several notches."

"Thank you, sir." Neville blushed.

"So that," Slughorn turned to address the class, "is 30 points to Slytherin for Snape and Orwell, Evans and Travers have earned 15 points for Gryffindor, and another 15 to Gryffindor for Lupin and Orwell. Finally, for third place, is 10 points to Slytherin for Burke and Aubrey. For homework, I want a roll of parchment on what you did wrong – everyone except Mr. Snape and Miss Orwell of course - no homework today for you two."

Snape packed up and left class without a word to anyone. Neville met Hermione at her table by the time she was packed up and standing. He was alone – his partner was being congratulated by his friends and the red-headed Miss Evans, for the points.

"That was bloody brilliant." Neville smiled approvingly.

"I don't know – I didn't mean for it to turn into a whole scene – I feel bad."

"Don't Jean-Bean!" Laughed a handsome black-haired boy. ' _ _Sirius -__ _ _Azkaban really did do a number on you'__. "Snivellus needed that, he did." The Marauders had appeared – Peter standing a little behind Sirius. ' _ _Don't think about him',__ she told herself, moving her gaze to the suddenly frowning redhead that had followed them over.

"Don't call him that, Sirius!" Miss Evans appeared, her green eyes on fire.

"It appears, Mr.- " ' _ _Play dumb',__ Hermione reminded herself. "Sorry?"

"Sirius Black, darling, but you can call me Handsome." He gave her a cheeky wink and a confident smirk. Peter looked impressed – she wanted to curse him, the rat bastard. ' _ _Focus'__.

"Mr. Black seems to have an __impairment__ when it comes to names." Hermione said to the angry redhead who was clearly Lily Evans. Lupin and James snickered behind their friend.

"That's for sure." Added the (still glaring) red-head. "I'm Lily," She offered her hand to Jean and then Trevor. "Care to study with me and a couple friends? Both of you, of course!" She smiled at Neville. They agreed gladly, but tried not to stare at her eyes – ' _t _hey really are just like Harry's'.__

"Well Jean, it looks like you have been abandoned for Lunch." Lupin nodded to the back of Miss Burke, as she left the room.

"Well then!" Lily took Neville and Hermione by the elbows. "You two are eating with me then – Remus, care to join?"

"Come on Lily!" James protested. ' _ _Don't stare, don't stare',__ Hermione forced herself not to look James _ _.__ Lily scoffed and turned them towards the door. Remus followed, flashing his friends a shrug (and a smirk – James hated that Lily was friendly with Remus, but wouldn't let him and Sirius tag along).

"Come on Jean-Bean!" Sirius hollered at the open door, a laugh in his voice. Lily gave Hermione a small tug when she thought about turning around and hexing his big mouth shut.

"Hexing him, won't make it any better." Lily warned. ' _ _How did she know?'__ Hermione whipped her head back to the girl in awe.

"It's true." Lupin added sadly from behind them.

"How did he even hear that? __Trevor?__ " She looked past Lily to glare at him. Neville's face was red, and he looked away.

"It's my fault," Lupin was now on the other side of Neville, his hand on his shoulder. "I brought it up, and when Trevor told me how he shouldn't have said it, Sirius must have been listening in – I should have known he would."

* * *

~.~.~

Lily chatted up the group on the way to the Great Hall, asking the twins everything she could think of, except of course the one question everyone else had for them. ' _ _She must have heard',__ Hermione thought _._ She asked them what subjects they were taking, she asked when their birthday was (Sept 30th, '59), she asked them if they had many friends back home (and then quickly moved on to how they were feeling about the coming O.W.L.'s).

"Have the Slytherin's been welcoming?" Lily asked, taking more potatoes.

"It's only been half a day Lily." Remus chuckled.

"Well," Jean started, playing with her food. "Bella doesn't seem to feel the need to make the effort that Remus has with Trevor," She smiled and glancing at him noticed a little blush in his cheek, "but she's OK - polite, a little frigid, though."

"Well you two can always eat with me – Jane and Trish would like you guys." Lily smiled at Jean. "And Trevor you tell me if James and Sirius hassle you." She stared him down until he nodded. "Sorry Remus." Lily said after a moment, Remus only shrugging it off.

"The Slytherin girls seem OK." Lily started again, after a pause. "Although I only really know Bella (from Prefect stuff) and then there's Patty who's nice but more of a loner. I see her in the Library a lot, and she'll say 'hi' if you talk to her, but you can tell she really would rather be reading or doing her homework. Maybe she'll be different with you, seeing that you'll be in the same dorm."

"I'm sure Jean will make plenty of friends, Lily." Remus grinned, teasing her. "Maybe you could give her 'til dinner at least." He laughed.

"Oh shut up, Remus. It's hard to start a new school in the middle of the term, and have everyone in basically the same groups of friends that they've had for the last 4 years." Lily defended but was starting to blush.

"Thanks, Lily, I appreciate it," Jean smiled, and grabbed Trevor, hugging him around the arms, "and I'm so glad __my baby brother,__ " She squeezed him, "has you and Remus looking out for him."

"Stop Jean." He groaned and tried to free himself.

"Sorry, Trevor." She released him, and he shrugged it off.

"Call us even." He grinned.

* * *

~.~.~

Lily and Remus had walked them to Transfiguration, after lunch. Neville and Remus sat together again, in the back of the room. Lily had deposited Hermione at the front right-side table and then stood just inside the door. Hermione hadn't figured out why until Snape walked through the door. Lily cornered Snape into talking to her, and after a minute walked him over to Hermione.

"You two are going to start over. Jean Orwell this is your fellow Slytherin and my dearest friend Severus Snape. Sev, this is my new and brilliant friend Jean. She's going to join our study group, and you're going to take her under your wing – she's too kind for a Slytherin."

"Now, you're dictating who my friends are?" He asked. ' _ _Sounds like that's a recurring fight'__ _,_ Hermione thought to herself.

"No, I'm telling you who would be a friend if you decided not to be such an __arse__." And with that, Lily turned on her heel and walked off (her long redhead whipping around and nearly smacking the boy).

"I didn't know she was going to do that." Hermione said softly to his back.

"You ahead of us in Transfiguration too?"

"Yes." She said honestly.

"Better or worse than Potions?"

"Far better." And with that, he sat down next to her.

"Nice to meet you, Jean Orwell." He offered his hand. Hermione was a little taken aback at the change, but took his hand and shook it – ' _ _not nearly as greasy as you would think__.'

"Glad to meet _you_." She answered.

The class was doing Vanishing Spells with mice. Hermione sat quietly as everyone else took notes of Professor McGonagall's lecture. She sat there trying to be as invisible as possible. Snape had noticed her lack of notes but ignored it, and she was thankful for it. She wondered if Neville was taking notes or not, but didn't dare look back at him. It might have taken him longer to get down (mostly due to a lack of confidence), but she knew this would be nothing for him too.

"Miss Orwell, yes?" Professor McGonagall stopped in front of her table.

"Yes, Professor?"

"You are feeling better, aren't you dear?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Is this boring you then, dear?" McGonagall asked and tension flooded the room (all eyes were on the new girl, and everybody wanted to see what was going to happen next).

"A little, Professor." Hermione's face was bright red, and she stared at her desk. "It's just I've been doing Vanishing Spells for awhile now, Professor." She finished, forcing herself to look at her old Head of House. ' _ _Please don't hate me__ _._ _ _Please, Please don't hate me',__ was all she could think as she stared up at the younger Minerva McGonagall.

"Alright than dear, show them how it's done." Hermione perked up a little, drew her wand and silently made the mouse disappear.

"Impressive." McGonagall praised, with a slight rise to her brow. "Well then," she recovered, and turned to the back of the class "Mr. Orwell I take it you too have mastered Vanishing Spells?" McGonagall called.

"Y-Yes Professor." Neville stood up.

"So what have been you writing then, Mr. Orwell?" McGonagall asked, leaving Neville trying not to blush now that the scrutiny of the class was on him.

"I was doodling Ma'am." He sighed.

"I see – well Vanish your mouse then, and you both can read quietly until I'm done." McGonagall said, and turned back to her lecture.

Hermione reread a chapter in her History book, until after McGonagall's lecture. Then she felt a poke at her back and turned around see two blonde haired, Slytherin girls. The closest introduced herself as Lucinda, and her friend as Katie. Lucinda asked for tips (and after watching her attempt), Hermione suggested she alter her wand movements a little and keep in mind that to vanish the mouse was to turn it into both nothing and everything.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Snape was listening, she forced herself to ignore it, and not to smile when he then vanished his mouse. Both, Lucinda and Katie's next try was almost perfect – although a little disgusting. They were thrilled on their second try, to both vanish their mice. They thanked Jean and told her they would walk her to History, seeing that Bella was more interested in snogging her boyfriend and that Trevor and the Gryffindors would have Charms next.

After Transfiguration, McGonagall called both Jean and Trevor, up to talk. Just outside the door, four students waited, making polite conversation together (at least, the three girls did). Bella Burke, as foreseen by Lucinda, had seemed to decide she was not needed again and hurried off after the class was dismissed (hand in hand with her fellow Prefect).

"Well I already know you can do Vanishing Spells and Non-verbal Spells, so what else have you done?"

"Conjuring and vanishing, and some Human Transfiguration."

"It sounds like you're two years ahead..." McGonagall was flabbergasted. "Tomorrow, you'll have a couple of free periods, came back then and I'll have you run through some tests so we can figure out where you two stand." She said with one of her rare smiles and started walking them to the door. "Oh, and 10 points each." She added, before shooing them out the door and into the waiting four.

Lily made Jean promise to eat dinner with her (Neville and Snape were to be there too. She had told Remus he was welcome but that if he wanted to eat with his friends that she would take care of Trevor for him). After Hermione agreed, Lily hugged her and walked off with her arm hooked around Neville's elbow.

Lucinda and Katie walked Hermione to class and sat on either side of her. There was friendly chatting, but only a little – even Hermione had forgotten some of the dates and names and the other two were too busy trying to write everything down in time. After class, Hermione walked with the two blondes down to the Great Hall, they told her they would join her and the Gryffindor's shortly after dessert – to save her from Bella's frigid company. Then the four of them (assuming Snape wanted to join them) would head down to the dungeons.

* * *

~.~.~

Neville was already sitting with Lily and two other girls ' _m_ _ _ust be Jane and Trish'__. A tall red-headed girl with freckles and a petite girl with straight brown hair. Lucinda and Katie left her at the end of the tables and made their way to the Slytherin table. Lily waved, as Hermione passed James, Sirius, and Remus talking in low voices.

"Lucinda and Katie seemed nice." Lily smiled looking over at the Slytherin table. "Oh here comes Sev." She hurried him with her hand and scooted over to make room next to her.

"Lily, Lady's... Trevor." Severus greeted them, before taking his seat next to Lily.

"I'm so glad you still came, I'm sorry for earlier."

"No, I should, of course, take an interest in my new Housemate." He tried a smile at Jean.

* * *

~.~.~

After dessert had appeared, Lucinda and Katie followed. Lucinda took the seat next to Hermione, and Katie choose the seat next to Neville and quietly introduced herself to him (and pointed over at Lucinda who flashed a smile). When Hermione had finished, they stood and asked Snape to join – he looked torn for a moment, but politely agreed.

"Goodnight, Lily." Snape smiled at her. "Trevor." Neville got a polite nod and managed to return it (dinner with his future tormenter had been all but horrible – all because of Lily). Lily was lovely in every sense; naturally stunning, with a smile that captivated. She was kind to nearly everyone and had a way of making someone feel like they were the only one in the room when she was focused on them alone. ' _ _No wonder James and Severus are in love with her'__.

"Sis" Neville grabbed her hand before she could be hurried away by the two girls. Hermione leaned down close to him and he spoke into her ear. "After they fall asleep, meet me in the Room of Requirement. I want to talk."

"Good idea." Hermione said standing up – fixing her bag. "I had an idea just like that." She grinned.

"Say goodnight Jean! Trevor can have you in the morning." Katie called from beside Lucinda.

"Night baby brother." Hermione laughed, before joining the three Slytherins.

On their way to the dungeons, she wished she hadn't pulled the wrong hair off of Millicent in second year. Harry and Ron had, of course, told her about their adventure in Slytherin common room, but besides it being behind a fake wall they hadn't really said anything important.

"So what you think?" Katie asked as they stood right inside the common room. It was a little dark, and chilly, but not as uninviting as Hermione had imagined.

"Grand..." ' _ _It was grand',__ Hermione thought, ' _ _not homey__ __like Gryffindor Tower, but not far from feeling like a grand old castle hotel - If that hotel was under water'.__ The large fireplace had a large fire burning but the room was still a little chilly. The green windows looked into the lake, and she heard the faint sound of running water.

The four sat in the common room, doing homework and the girls chatted about whatever struck them. Snape left them politely after finishing his homework, and the two girls decide it was the perfect time to show Jean their dorm.

The sound of running water was louder in the dorm, although it was rather relaxing she found. The 5th year girls dorm had five four-poster beds with green silk hangings, and silver embroidered linens. The room was lit with silver lamps, and each bed had a leather chair and a small bedside table.

The three talked on Jean's bed and helped her unpack her trunk until it was time for bed. In her trunk was a fair amount of new robes and Muggle clothes, there was also a small jewelry box (half full with earrings and necklaces – all looked to come from all over the world). Also, in the box were some random pictures of her and Trevor through the years (some of the different landmarks around the world, and others where they were clearly of camping). ' _ _Dumbledore really went all out'__ _,_ she smiled to herself.

"Is that your Mum?" Katie asked over her shoulder, pointing to the women in the picture that looked a lot like Hermione now did.

"Yes." ' _ _At least, I assume that's what Dumbledore was going for,'__ she thought. She tried not to be sad that the women didn't look much like her real mother (more like an older sister, if she had one).

"You and Trevor look so cute." Lucinda cooed at the two children in the photo (only six or seven), watching them hug the woman and laugh. __'Personal touches indeed'.__

They brushed their teeth together, in the adjoining bathroom before crawling into bed. Hermione waited, listening to the sound of the four girls breathing – after maybe an hour it sounded safe. She slid out of bed, leaving the hangings pulled shut, and slid into her shoes. She cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself and tip-toed out of the dorm.

On the 7th floor, she paused for a moment not really knowing why – she shook her head at herself and continued. She found the door waiting for her. Neville had beaten her there, but then the entrance to the Gryffindor common room was also on the 7th floor. She slipped inside and heard the door turning back into a stone wall. Neville was just taking a seat on a couch in front of a fireplace (in his Pj's).

"H- Jean?" He called still looking around.

"I'm here, just a sec." Hermione reversed the spell on her way to the couch.

"Oh good." He sighed in relief, looking at her. "I had told the room to only let you in, but with the fake name I wasn't sure if it would work."

They talked – Hermione had an idea to enchant their planners so that they could write to each other, and Neville showed her his bag with the supplies he had taken from their time. They laid out everything on the coffee table. Hermione took their planners and after a moment of thought, she made an attempt. The two tested them, and with a little tweaking, they got it so that anything one wrote on the page for Oct 31st appeared on the matching page, until replied to. They also saw fit to magically lock the planners so that no one else could open them.

With the planners working, Hermione took the two new bags and gave both an Undetectable Extension Charm on one of the wall pockets. She then vanished the third bag – explaining that they should use the two new ones because they had already been seen with them by everyone and that if they lost the old bag it had a small chance of creating a paradox.

"What exactly was your plan, N-Trevor?" They sat on either side of the couch facing each other and leaning on the padded arms.

"I was going to stop Sirius from going after Peter or rather I was going to help him so Peter didn't get away. I didn't know if trying to save Lily and James that night wouldn't just cause hundreds more to die. Voldemort only disappeared because he tried to kill Harry after his Mum died for him, right? So if she didn't die for Harry, then Voldemort would stay in power and that would be bad."

"Makes sense." She nodded for him to continue.

"But I thought, at least, I could save Sirius, and Lupin too really, and keep Harry from being raised by his aunt and uncle – which would, at least, be a better life for him – although not ideal. Then I was going to save my parents, and convince them to get Dumbledore to talk to me. Then I was going to tell him everything I know – and then fight in the Order helping Dumbledore defeat Voldemort before he even comes back."

"It might have worked, with you Dumbledore could have figured it all out in the early 80's."

"But coming back now, we can't just wait 6 years, watching them all die."

"No, we can't – I won't." She shook her head. "What you don't know is that we spent the last year destroying Horcruxes – dark magic where you put a piece of your soul into an object so that you cannot die. Voldemort made 6 so that his soul would be in 7 parts, but what he didn't know is that Harry was the seventh Horcrux – that's why Harry played dead because he went there to die so that we could kill Voldemort."

"The snake was one, and the diadem, weren't they?"

"Yes. So you see, we can kill Voldemort before Harry is born. We just have to get the Horcruxes before that night, but we have to make sure that no one knows. If Riddle finds out, he could move them or make more."

"But you know what they are, and where they are?"

"I, at least, know what they are and where they will be. Which might even be better. The only problem is that some of them might not be made yet, or not hidden yet, and there is no knowing what us just being here will change." She yawned, sparking Neville to do the same.

"Let's call it a night."

"Yeah, I'm beat." They packed up, Neville put on his invisibility cloak, and Hermione cast her Disillusionment charm.

"After you," Neville reached out blindly to where she had been a moment before and found her upper back, and gently pushed her toward the door. She opened the door and Neville felt her stiffen under his hand. He drew his wand under his cloak and stared into the hall. Hermione spotted a large vase teetering slightly on its pedestal, and quickly raised her wand.

"Homenum Revelio!" She cast into the hall, the only other sound the teetering of a china vase.

"Immobulus!" Neville cast once he realized the spell she was going to cast.

Before them, three frozen shadowed figures appeared. One short on the floor at the foot of the vase, and two tall together only feet from Neville. Hermione and Neville looked at each other, now both shadow figures themselves - but something was wrong, Neville had seen something (she knew that look well). Hermione turned to look behind her, but only saw a gray haze before she felt a hand closing around her mouth and pulling her backward.

"A-" She shrieked but was too quickly muffled by the hand. She tried to shake free – her wand hand pinned behind Neville to her right.

"Shhh! You'll bring Mrs. Norris." A voice hissed from between her and Neville (into her right ear and his left). That voice – it was only a whisper but still, she knew it – __Lupin.__ "I'm going to let go of you both now, and restore my friends." He said softly.

Sure enough appearing beside them was Lupin. With a wave of his wand, the two shadows near Neville started moving and pulled off an invisibility cloak to reveal James and Sirius. Neville pulled off his cloak, and Hermione removed her charm; Lupin now bending over the small figure.

"Couldn't watch your step, Peter?" He said sadly, helping the boy to his feet.

"So what have you two found?" James watched as the door disappeared. "I've never seen that room before, and you two find it your first night!"

"Pinch me, James, I think I might just like a Slytherin." Sirius laughed, as Remus and Peter joined the group.

"You were all pretending to sleep!" Neville realized suddenly, that they must have followed him, and waited in the hall when the room hadn't let them in.

"Quiet!" Three of the boys hissed and turned their heads from side to side, listening.

"She's coming." Remus hissed to James.

Sirius forced Peter down so that he crouched on the ground, as Remus did the same to Hermione and Neville. James took his cloak by the collar and threw it wide as he kneeled so that it fell over the group crouched on the floor. Moments later a small Mr. Norris came around the corner, staring down the hall for a long time, before turning back the way she had come.

"I see this must be a normal occurrence." Hermione frowned, standing again and fixing her top.

"We live for the adventure love." Sirius smiled at her. ' _ _I really wish he would stop looking at me like that'__ _,_ Hermione frowned at him in return.

"Let us walk you back." James offered her, but the look he gave her hurt – ' _ _oh, Harry'__.

"We don't know each other well enough," she growled, holding back tears that threatened to join the ache in her chest, "for that offer to not be insulting. You will find that _I_ am _quite_ capable."

"Don't be mad at him for it Jean." Neville reasoned, but he too had caught the eeriness: the words, the voice, the face - it was all Harry. Except this wasn't her best friend Harry, this was a copy, a cruel reminder of what she had lost.

"Goodnight, Trevor." Her voice was soft and sad. She turned and walked away while charming herself again. Watching her disappear, they all turned to Neville.

"What did I do?" James demanded.

"It's not you." Neville paused, they were still staring at him. "We lost a friend," ' _nope still staring'_ , he sighed, "and you look and sound … __freakishly__ like him."

"...Harry?" James said after a moment's thought.

"H-How?" Neville went white.

"They visited me in the Hospital Wing the first day you two got here." Remus said softly. "I think she heard James because right after he spoke, she started calling for a Harry."

The short walk back to Gryffindor Tower was mostly silent. James and Sirius had whispered back and forth together for awhile – all that Neville could gather was it was about the Come and Go Room. Remus had Disillusioned Peter and himself, leaving James and Sirius to share Harry's cloak and Neville to be under his own cloak. They had apologized (kind of) for following him though Peter just looked sour he had gotten them caught.

* * *

~.~.~

Hermione returned to bed, de-charmed herself, and setting her wand on the nightstand she slipped off her shoes. Crawling into bed, her face felt hot against her pillow. She reached back through the curtain for her wand.

"Muffiliato." She whispered, before placing her wand back on the table. She rolled over to her side, hugging her pillow to her chest, and buried her face in it. She fell asleep quickly, but would not sleep well. By morning, her face would bear the dried streaks of tears.

 _ _"Ron! Ron, wait!" She ran after him.__

 _ _"How could you? You left, you said you'd be back and you just left!" He turned to face her but no matter how far or fast she ran, he never got any closer.__

 _ _"I didn't mean to! I would have never!"__

 _ _"But you did, and now Harry has Ginny and I have no one!"__

 _ _"I'll find my way back, we can be together!"__

 _ _"There's no way back – you know that – you knew it the moment it took you!" He yelled, turning from her and leaving her crying in shadow, as he was bleached out by the light.__

* * *

~.~.~

[The next morning.]

(Friday, November 21st, 1975)

Neville woke up early and solemn. He snatched his planner from his bag and sat on his bed cross-legged. He turned to Oct 31th and frowned – __nothing__. He set a bottle of ink on the bedside table and grabbed a quill.

'Are you alright?' He wrote and stared at the page. After a long time, he wrote again, 'I miss them too.' He set down his quill and lay the planner open on the bed in front of him. His elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, he stared – waiting.

"Hey Trevor," James sat upright in his bed, staring at Neville as he stared at his book.

"...Uh huh...?" Neville didn't even blink.

"What ye looking at?"

"Not'in'" He remained fully focused on the book.

"Let's see..." Sirius' voice, soft and mischievous, got Neville's attention. Looking at him to see he had his wand in hand - Neville grabbed at the book, but it slipped through his fingers. Out of nowhere, Lupin was beside his bed to Neville's left and plucked the book from its path.

"That's enough Sirius." Remus handed the planner back to Trevor, with an apologetic smile. "Want to go see if your sister is at breakfast?" He said kindly.

"I doubt she will be." Neville's voice made it clear he was upset but didn't want to talk about it.

"... Sorry, mate." Sirius attempted an apology.

"Come on, Trevor. Let's go find her." Remus pulled him by the shoulder out of bed. "Get dressed, let's go." He was thankful to find that this Lupin was very much the man he would later know (except for the sadness, there was no trace of that in his eyes). They left the dorm with Sirius and James still sitting in bed. The common room was empty and they walked in peaceful silence. "Sorry about them, they don't mean to be gits – well sometimes they do, but -"

"I get it." Neville chuckled, ending Remus' rambling before it could really start. With that, the silence came back, and they made their way across the common room. When they stepped outside the common room, and onto the 7th floor, Remus looked at Neville.

"Where should we try?"

"Should we sneak into the Slytherin Dorms?" Sirius' voice came from behind him.

"Sirius!" Remus turned on him, annoyed.

"I'm Serious!" He paused for a moment like he wanted to say something, but with a look from Remus he sighed and continued. "I was an ass, and if I have to get caught in the Slytherin Dorms, get hexed by Jean and get detention for a month to make it better, then let's get on with it."

"Not like you really need a reason for that." Remus eyed Sirius who smiled at the fond memories.

"It is kinda my fault, so I'm in too." James put his arm around Neville, ignoring the other two and their moment. "So where to first?"

"I would guess she's in the Library behind a pile of books." Trevor said.

"When did she have time to find the Library?" Sirius' attention snapping back to the group.

"Jean could find a Library with both eyes jinxed shut." Neville smiled weakly, and behind him so did Remus.

* * *

~.~.~

She had gotten up early, not really wanting to talk to anyone. She silenced the bathroom door, as not to wake the other girls by showering. She dried her hair with her wand and was pleased to see her hair dry perfectly. She washed her face and caught her eyes in the mirror – it was so odd (having blue eyes, the same blue eyes she now saw on Neville). Dressing quickly, and grabbing her bag she left the four girls sleeping in their dorm. Lucinda and Katie really did seem nice (great actually), but if they saw her they would make her talk, and Hermione didn't want to talk – she wanted to read, she wanted to read and forget (or at least ignore). She was surprised to be spotted in the common room, that early in the morning.

"Oh, good morning Jean." Snape had looked up from his book, a seemingly rare feat. "Meeting your brother early today?" He said only sounding half interested.

"No," Her voice was guilty, and seemed to peak his interest, "I'm sneaking off to the Library to hide from him and the Gryffindors."

"Did those prats curse you already?"

"No, nothing like that." She chuckled. _'T _hat, I would have handled better'__.

"Well, I was planning on going to Library anyway – to met Lily – but if you needed a guide or a lookout..."

"That would nice." She answered quietly. He stood and crammed his books into his bag.

"I know Lily probably told you to call me Sev, but really only she does that – I usually hate it."

"What a relief." Hermione smiled. "So Severus then? Or maybe 'hey you'?" She joked but stopped when he seemed annoyed.

"Severus is fine." He joined her by the door. The two walked for awhile without a word – it was nice, everyone had been so filled with questions that there hadn't been a moment of silence. "This way." He said after awhile when they were about half way there. "I image being twins and being home schooled that you and your brother are very close." He added after they had made their turn.

"We are." She nodded but sensed he wanted more. "It's not really him I'm avoiding. Unlike Bella, his Prefect, Lupin, has been taking really great care of him – so..."

"So If you went to breakfast that would mean sitting with your brother, which would be great if it didn't mean facing Lupin and his friends."

"Yeah – not that they did anything wrong." She tried to assure him.

"They had to do something wrong or you wouldn't have gotten upset." __Shit!__ She chastised herself. ' _ _You're supposed to fix his issues not fuel his hatred!'__

"I know they have a reputation when it comes to Slytherins, but they've all been pretty nice." She tried, but he didn't seem to believe her: she sighted. "Not to sound like 'one of those girls', but it wasn't really about them – " She had his attention now, "you see, me and my brother have lost a lot of people recently, and one was a very close friend of mine who was the perfect double of James Potter. So really, it was just this moment of déjà vu that reminded me of my friend when I had been trying so hard to not think about it all." ' _ _Are you really bearing your soul to Snape?'__ Her 12-year-old-self demanded. There was silence again, but only for a few moments. "Could you -" She started.

"I won't tell anyone – except Lily – she has ways you know." He flashed a half smile. ' _ _Boy, he is head over heels for her'__.

"Thanks."

Snape picked their table in the Library and told her how it had the perfect view of the door, yet from the door, you were mostly hidden. She could only think about how he must have found this out from years of bullying from Sirius and James – ' _d _on't forget that he was horrible to them right back, and bullied plenty of people himself',__ she reminded herself. She watched him struggle to pull his books out of his overly packed bag.

"Have you considered an Undetectable Extension Charm on your bag?" She said nervously (things with Snape had been going pretty good, and she really didn't want to mess it all up). He looked at her, his face blank. "Just a little one in the main pocket to double or triple the size..." She continued but still, he just looked at her with his blank face. "I'm sorry – I shouldn't have …."

"I haven't learned that spell."

"I could... do it to your bag... and one to make it not so heavy – if you …"

"That would be appreciated." He said after a pause, and Hermione had to hold her tongue (' _W_ _ _hy does he have to make me bumble on? Can't he just spit it out already! Does he enjoy making people uncomfortable?').__

She had him empty his bag. Once he handed it to her she drew her wand and after a few moments of muttering and concentration she smiled and handed it back. He inspected the space inside the bag as he added his books, and found it to be about three times the original size.

She then left him to walk the aisles taking book after book from the shelves. When the pile came from her arms to her chin, she stopped - setting the books down and shaking her head at herself - ' _W_ _ _hy are you trying to carry all these, you're a witch remember?'__ With a tap of her wand, and a fond smile as she thought of Ron, the stack of books hovered off the ground and followed behind her.

When she returned to the table, Snape had his nose deep in a book and a piece of parchment on the table that was half filled with tight jagged writing. Her pile of books floated beside her, from mid-calf up to her ears. With a swish of her wand, the books sorted themselves into four stacks. Finally feeling at home, she sat down with a grin (enchanted a quill to take notes at the end of the table) and cracked the first book open with a contented sigh.

Snape watched her silently from the corner of his eye. She quickly flipped through the pages until she found something, at which point she seemed to trace the text with her finger and the tip of the feather could be seen wavering behind one of the stacks of books. When she had first returned with her stack, he had thought she might touch half of them by lunch, but after only an hour she had started putting them back (and coming back with more).

She had started returning to her seat with two more books, that she had just found when Snape looked from her to the door and gave her the tiniest of head shakes. Backtracking into the nook of the aisle, she waited. After a moment, she heard James address Snape. ' _ _Why are you hiding?'__ She scolded herself. _ _'Just go out there and say you're sorry for being so crazy!'__

"Seen Miss Orwell, Sni-" She heard a smack, "Snape?" Sirius asked.

"Afraid not."

"Studying alone?" Remus asked, and she was sure he had noticed all the books around her now empty chair (not to mention the two sets of notes on that table). She continued to mentally berate herself but could not find the nerve to face the horde. She listens on and couldn't help but feel a little thankful for Snape.

"Do you see anyone else?" Snape taunted, as Neville came around the corner. She jumped but was thrilled.

"Oh, Trevor!" She looked around.

"Why are you hiding Jean?" He hissed.

"I don't know, after -" She stopped herself. "after __everything__ , you would think this would be nothing, but every time I thought about it, I-I just couldn't."

"You ran to Snape?" He changed the topic.

"He was in the common room, and befriending Slytherins was the idea."

"Every time I -"

"I know..." She cut him off with a glance around again ( _ _we really can't talk here)__. "Could you maybe bring just James – if it was just him I could..."

"Sure." Neville nodded and left.

When he appeared back with the group, they had just noticed him missing (having been distracted by Snape). He pulled James away from the group with an excuse, but once he was out of earshot, he explained and pointed him to the aisle. James rounded the corner alone and gave her a polite smile.

"I just wanted to - I was being stupid."

"Trevor explained – I had no idea, of course, but I can imagine it must be really hard for both of you."

"I feel terrible about it and terribly stupid."

"We're good... maybe even friends in the making," He smiled. "but if you feel that bad you could help me with my Potions homework." He laughed ( _j_ _ _ust like Harry)__.

"Deal." She offered her hand, and he accepted. Sirius and Remus found them then, followed closely by Peter and Neville (there it was again, the butterflies in the bottom of her stomach).

* * *

~.~.~

James and Sirius sat at the other end the table and got their books out. Sirius wasn't too happy about this development – his morning of adventure had turned into studying. Sirius was muttering his frustrations until Remus leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

Neville helped Hermione put up a stack of books, and Remus appeared as Hermione was on her tiptoes putting a book back. His fingers meet the book's spine and lifted it out of her reach, and eased it into its place on the high shelf.

"Thanks." She blushed, just then realizing she could, of course, have gotten the book to put itself up.

"No problem." He smiled, looking down at her as he said it. He hadn't realized they were that close, he was only inches from her (he could smell her – she didn't smell like the other girls – who seemed to bathe in perfume), and she was blushing. "I better get back over there..." He stepped back and made his retreat.

She didn't use her wand for the rest of the books, for she was afraid that if she did, he might think she had meant him to come help her as some kind of girl manipulation (and she didn't want him to think she was someone who played those kinds of games). Feeling ridiculous, she returned with only one book, and Neville following her, she sat next to James.

"This it?" She asked, looking at the scroll in front of James, ' _ _Harry's handwriting is better, and that's saying something'.__

"Yeah." He nodded, letting her moved the page over to her and read it. Reading through it, she was impressed, it looked like James was better at potions than Harry, ' _though that could likely be because of Snape being a horrible teacher'_.

"It's pretty good. Tell me what your potion looked like and smelled like – I know it was too strong, but that could be a few things." She listened to James describe his potion, from the beginning.

"At at the end, it smelled sweet and was gray. Right Sirius?" James finished.

"Yea." Sirius answered bitterly.

"Seeing that you two are partners you might as well get your homework done while you're both sitting here," She said to Sirius before turning her head away from Severus and turning her attention to Jame before she continued in barely a whisper, "waiting for Lily." She smirked. James tried to hide his shock, Sirius grinned, and Remus held back a smirk.

"Alright Jeany," Sirius pulled out his homework, "enlighten me." ' _ _How did he make that sound dirty?'__ She marveled at the impressive but rather useless talents of Sirius Black.

 _ _Thwack,__ James smacked Sirius on the back of the head.

"Be polite to the nice lady, Sirius." James scolded, and smiled sweetly at Jean. She gave him a pursed smile to hide her amusement and took his homework again. Tapping bits with her wand as she scanned it: she sometimes made things disappear and other times she made room between two sentences. With two fingers she slid the paper back in front of James, before addressing him again.

"Here." She pointed with her wand to the first space she had made. "Write about how many times you stirred it and the heat after step 8. Down here," she pointed again, "about how much unicorn horn you added and the hue of the potion. These last two, steps 13 and 15, are both about simmer time - include the flame height. Overall remember to give a detailed description of the color of the potion at the time you went to the next step." Sirius scowled at her.

"I know you're not dumb Sirius, so I'm not going to do you the discourtesy of doing your homework for you." She said softly and stood up. "Scowl or not." She added in a whisper.

"Jean! Sev! You're here." Lily appeared with a small group behind her. "Remus … I see you brought your friends."

"Sorry Lily," Jean turned to the girl, "I was just helping James with his potions homework." Jean interrupted Remus' search for words and got a small but thankful smile for it.

"Well if you've got them to actually study," Lily nearly sighed before addressing James and Sirius. "If you two are actually going to work, then you're welcome to stay." Lily said curtly and sat down beside Severus. James was about to say something (he must have thought it clever from the look on his face) but Jean shot him a clear 'shut it' glare and he slouched back into his chair.

* * *

~.~.~

Before lunch, they met Professor McGonagall in her classroom. She had them sit and take a short test, and upon reviewing the papers she then asked them to perform various spells for her. For the most part, Neville and Hermione were at the same level, but it was clear that while advanced for a 5th year, Neville was not as gifted as Hermione when if came to Transfiguration (though Hermione wondered if it was his confidence problem still – that fear had been banished in battle, but his confidence in class might be better).

McGonagall told Neville to just practice his weaker spells for now, and that in a month she would have him do them again, and would expect him to have them down. Hermione however, had a private talk with McGonagall, about the areas of Transfiguration she wanted to move into.

Hermione admitted that she had been studying on her own from books for the last eight months, that she had worked on the subject a lot and had been working on Animagus Transformation. McGonagall was shocked to hear that her new 5th-year student had already done the work needed before the actual transformation – only stopping due to not having someone capable of helping should it go wrong or if she couldn't turn back. How she and her friends had been caught by snatchers, been tortured, escaped, had to bury a friend, broke into Gringotts and rode a dragon to freedom, and then fought in the Battle of Hogwarts without any real time between for studies, didn't make it into the conversation.

"Well Miss Orwell, let us meet on Saturdays after lunch (starting tomorrow) for private classes, and we will see how you do." McGonagall walked them to the door and waved them off. The corridor was empty, as they made their way to the Great Hall for Lunch.

"I'm starving." Hermione admitted.

"Me too – I missed breakfast because of you." Neville attempted a reprimanding look but just made them both start giggling hysterically. They entered the Great Hall to find two groups waving at them.

"Over here you two!" James called them from the Gryffindor table. Sirius, Lupin, Peter, and even Lily, Trish, and Jane sat there.

"Jean! Trevor! Sit with us!" It was Katie and Lucinda waving at them from the Slytherin table, with a silent Severus on the other side.

"Oh boy..." Hermione whispered to Neville, and they both stood there frozen. Quickly, Lily came to their aid, pulling her friends Trish and Jane with her.

"Hey, you two." Lily smiled. "You two and I will get the Slytherins, and Trish and Jane will clear a spot at the Gryffindor table – __and__ make sure that the boys understand how to behave themselves." Lily stressed to Trish and Jane who then left and started moving people at the end of the Gryffindor table.

Lily walked with them to where Katie, Lucinda, and Severus sat. It took some convincing, but after a bit, the three realized that Lily wasn't going to take no for an answer, and conceded defeat gracefully. So the six returned to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Hermione noticed James and Sirius weren't too pleased with the arrangement – Lily noticed too, and unlike Jean was not going to quietly hope for the best.

"If anyone tries to ruin this meal, I'll Hex them." Lily told the group, looking at Sirius mostly.

"You're just bluffing," Sirius grinned at her, "you love the rules too much." He taunted, confident he had her pegged.

"Then I'll do it." Hermione said simply with a shrug.

"Come on, Jean-Bean." Sirius seemed to really love that nickname but didn't seem sure if she were bluffing or not.

"I wouldn't push her Sirius." Neville warned. "You really don't want to be the wrong end of her wand." The group laughed as did Sirius at first, but he stopped cold at that look Trevor was giving him, and the truth in the warning dawned on him. Severus seemed to enjoy James' and Sirius' reaction to this warning but did little more the briefly raise a brow.

"That settles it then." Lily put her arm around Hermione with a radiant grin. "Jean and I will keep the peace."

After that, lunch was actually really great. Snape and Sirius, were both polite but mostly ignored the other. Peter could have been absent from the table (he laughed after James or Sirius made a joke, but not even they seemed to pay him any attention). Remus said very little but was nodding and smiling along with the conversation. The girls found plenty to talk about and seemed to enjoy friendly flirting with Trevor and with Sirius. Neville was quite baffled by the attention he was getting from the girls, but Sirius was fully in his element.

The conversation revolved around Lily, she was really the one holding the group together (sure it was for Jean and Trevor, but it was all Lily's doing). James tried to stay in the conversation, it was rare that he got to eat with Lily (or have a conversation where she wasn't yelling at him) but it kept turning back to 'girl stuff' or worse, homework.

James and Sirius ended up spending half the time talking quietly to each other (whenever the girls started ignoring them again). Remus got talking when the topic turned to their studies but seemed content just listening to everyone. For Jean and Trevor, there was barely time to chew and swallow before someone was asking them something else – the downside of being both mysterious and ahead of everyone in class.

After lunch, they had Care of Magical Creatures and then Astronomy after dusk. Care of Magical Creatures was with Professor Kettleburn who had a magic leg and arm. It turned out to be one of her more interesting classes – seeing as she had only taken up to 5th year and that it had been a rather unorthodox year of study. Astronomy turned out to be a lot like History – she just kept her mouth shut and was happy to have two classes that were easy but not mind-numbing.

She longed for bed by the time she reached the bottom of the Astronomy tower. Walking back down to the dungeons with Lucinda, Katie, and Severus was quiet except for someone voicing their desire for bed or complaining about how their feet hurt. On entering the common room, the girls said goodnight to Severus and dragged themselves off to their dorm. Bella and Patty had beaten them, and there were several hushed comments about this as the three quickly got in their Pj's and crawled into bed.

Hermione drew her hanging shut, whispering night to Lucinda and Katie. Yawning she propped up her pillows so she could lean back against the headboard. She set an inkwell on the bedside table and placed her planner on her lap. She unlocked the book with a tap of her wand and turned to the page for October 31st.

'We should visit with Hagrid, and have a talk with Dumbledore.' She wrote.

'We can go to the Owlery in the morning and send an owl off about that. I also need to owl order some books too – don't let me forget.' Neville's handwriting answered her after a few moments.

'How is everything going with the Marauders?' She asked.

'They seem to be embracing me. Sirius had offered to sneak into the Slytherin Dorms when we went looking for you, and I think I might already be able to count Remus as a friend, but maybe that's just him being so like our dear professor.'

'I'm not sure it would be Sirius' first time trying to sneak into any girls dorm. As far as Remus, he is so like he was – will be? Only so much happier. He was always so resigned to his sadness.'

'Probably not (Remus said something to that effect), but it probably was the first time he expected to be hexed and turned in - I'm guessing anyway. Yes, it's his eyes – I noticed too. I hope we can make it so they keep that happiness. It is so infection, and really helps at times.'

'What about Peter, we need to know if he has already started betraying them or if it only happens after he is Lily and James secret keeper. Or maybe it starts once they join the Order.' As she wrote it, she had the feeling that Remus or Sirius had said something about when they thought it had started, but she couldn't remember what they had said.

'I haven't noticed anything, but he isn't always around.'

'Also, we need to worry about the map.'

'Harry's map?'

'Yes. They made it, then the twins steal it from Filch and end up giving it to Harry 3rd year.'

'Doesn't it just show where people are?'

'It shows everyone's name. If they have it already, they could look at it and see you in your bed but have the map say that Neville Longbottom is in your bed instead.'

'How do we know if they have it?'

'Have they started calling each other Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail?'

'No, at least, I haven't heard any of those.'

'That's good. The nicknames will start after they finally become Animagi – it will be sometime this year unless we have somehow changed that.' Hermione tried to keep her eyes open, but she had been fighting it for too long, She told herself she would close the book and put it on her bedside table, but after closing the book, her eyes fluttered down and she fell asleep. She didn't dream that night, maybe she was too tired for even that.

'We need to write everything down – map it out in time. That way we can make sure the important things still happen and figure out how many we can save.' Neville yawned waiting for her reply. He didn't see the harm in getting comfortable – she would answer any moment and then he would put it up and go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends, New Enemies

**A/N: Updated 2/12/17. Thanks to sonotawriter for betaing**

 **What's happened so far:**

 **Ch 2 -** Now in November of 1975, Hermione and Neville take the guise of 16-year-old (5th year) twins (Jean and Trevor Orwell, the Godchildren of Hagrid) with the help of the headmaster. Together they had decided it best if Neville joins the Marauders in Gryffindor, and Hermione joins Slytherin in hopes of changing the school's view of Slytherin and to hopefully befriend Snape and Regulus.

 **Ch 3 -** On the Orwell's first two days of class in 1975, they have impressed teachers with their advanced knowledge and have been taken under the care of one Lily Evans (who is determined to make her new fellow Gryffindor and his sister feel comfortable in their new school). Snape finds that looking out for Jean Orwell is his ticket to making Lily happy (ending their spats over his friends and choice of pass times). While the Marauders are feeling out Trevor (and Jean somewhat) to see if they can be friends.

* * *

 **Neville and the Do-Over**

Chapter 4: New Friends, New Enemies.

[The next morning.]

(Saturday, November 22nd, 1975)

"Wake up, princess." The voice laughed and was shushed by another.

"Trevor, wake up." Remus stood over him, speaking softly to the boy hanging halfway off his bed.

"Huh?" Neville snapped awake and upright, his hand halfway to his wand before he found Remus next to him (and noting Remus' calm he abandoned the wand and wiped the drool from his face instead).

"You fell asleep writing in your journal last night." ' _ _Journal? What Journal?'__ Neville thought to himself, his mind still a little foggy from sleep. ' _ _Writing? Shit! The planner'.__ As he realized what they were talking about his heart jumped into his chest.

"What?" He looked around for his planner – he froze when he saw it in Lupin's hands.

"It was on the floor." Lupin said, handing it to him.

"Thanks." Trevor said, trying to hide how distressed he had been, but he couldn't help but wonder. ' _ _Did I closed it? What exactly was written last?'__ _._

"Get dressed, we have fun planned for the day." Sirius' smile concerned him a little.

"So what are we doing?" He got out of bed, but the only reply was Sirius' grin doubling. Seeing his ink and quill still out on the bedside table to quickly opened the planner to the right page, looked over the last message - ' _Well, it could have been worse'_ he sighed softly and added under it.

'Leaving with Marauders – don't know the plan. Please order books for me.' He wrote before flipping to the front with one hand, so he could see the list he had and copy it down to Jean.

"Get dressed, Trevor!" A pillow hit him in the back. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Asking Jean to order my books for me today." Trevor grumbled as he shut the planner and made his way to the bathroom, to clean up before getting dressed.

"What?" The word echoed between Sirius and Remus. ' _ _Shit, was I not supposed to say that?'__ He wondered to himself. He couldn't remember ever talking about not letting people know what they did with their planners. They had talked about not letting other people being able to use them – that was why they had locked them.

"You write to Jean in your journal?" Sirius asked with a raised brow.

"It's the planner my godfather bought, and yes one of the pages is enchanted so we can write messages back and forth."

"Where'd he bu-?' Sirius started to ask.

"No," Remus cut through Sirius' question, " _who_ enchanted it?" He asked, sure that such a thing was not something you could buy in a store (although it could have been special order, but he had a feeling).

"Jean of course!" Trevor laughed pulling on his robes. Remus grinned to himself.

"Hum, talented and clever." Sirius hummed to himself, falling back on his bed pondering this new information.

"I'm dressed, what now?"

"First we wait for James, to get back with the supplies." Sirius' grin was back.

"Did Peter go with him?" Neville asked off hand, just noticing the boy wasn't in his messy bed.

"No Peter isn't the best student, so with this being O.W.L. year he spends most of the weekends getting tutored by some Hufflepuff he pays. His mother has told him there will be hell to pay if he doesn't get acceptable marks." Remus explained, with a look that told him Sirius was being far too cryptic.

"Don't tell the boy, but it's nice to get a break from him." Sirius sighed.

"Peter worships you and James." Remus scolded.

"That's just the problem isn't it? We've been friends with him since 1st year, because it was easier to include him in our plans, and he'd tell me how brilliant my ideas were."

"So?"

"So? Nothing's really changed has it? Except that he can actually help with pranks now and has come up with some good ones of his own." He paused but continued before Remus could speak again. "It's just that after five years, I wish he felt more like a friend and less like an agreeable shadow that lives to stand in the light of my glory."

"I … just don't let him hear it." Remus looked defeated, but only for moment – James having just returned to their dorm.

"I have returned with supplies!" James came through the door triumphantly. "Good." He looked at Trevor up and dressed. "Ready to have some fun?" The smile he gave was a clone of the one Sirius had been giving him earlier.

With Neville under his invisibility cloak, Remus Disillusioned, and the last two under James' cloak, they left Gryffindor tower. Lupin had taken Trevor's elbow and guided him through the corridors until they came upon a statue of a one-eyed witch.

"Deleramentum." James whispered somewhere to his right. The hump of the statue opened, revealing a slide.

"Go on." Remus whispered, letting go of his arm.

"Where does this go?" Neville asked once he found himself in the tunnel below the statue (he had been told that there were passages and were some of them went, but never had he used one besides the one Room of Requirement made for him).

"Stand back." Lupin whispered and a moment later he heard a soft thud. "You can take off your cloak now." Lupin whispered again, right before he appeared beside him. They watched Sirius slide down to them and shortly after heard another thud before James pulled off his cloak.

"This will take us to Honeydukes' cellar, we're going to give you a tour of Hogsmeade."

"Oh! I heard the girls talking," Sirius gave his mischievous grin. "Lily and them are taking Jean and those two Slytherin girls for 'a girls-sun-bathing-picnic' by the lake."

"It's winter." Remus hissed.

"Yes, but apparently it's 'supposed to feel like a sunny spring day'." Sirius sounded like part of that was quoted from one of the girls. "Anyway, they will all be in itty bitty bathing suits." Sirius laughed. Neville wasn't sure how he felt, having him talk about his fake sister with that tone. Remus must have seen his face for he smacked Sirius over the head.

"You're talking about his sister for god's sake." Remus hissed.

"It's not my fault he has a hot sister." Sirius protest with a cackle. Neville and Remus both jumped him, knocking the three of them all to the ground.

"That's enough!" James yelled yanking Trevor and Remus off of Sirius. "Apologize Sirius and no more talk about Jean like that. If Trevor isn't comfortable with it, then she's off limits."

"James is right. Trevor's our friend so if he wants to hex any guy that looks at Jean, then we're going to help." Remus added, shaking his head at Sirius.

"Snape study's with her, can I hex him for you?" Sirius asked suddenly grinning again, and James looked at Neville like that was a completely reasonable question.

"No! Snape, Katie, and Lucinda are the only friends she has in her house. You can't ruin that for her! And of them, Snape is the only one that can help _her_ with homework."

"We'll try to be civil with Snape, Trevor. __For Jean__." James told him, not sounding terribly happy about it. "But we can't help it if he picks a fight." James added, knowing that he would pick a fight.

"Thanks, guys. I worry about her in Slytherin." Somehow it really did feel like they were siblings – at least, it felt like what he had always thought it would be like when he had wished for a sibling.

They spent a few hours in Hogsmeade, invisible to all. They even bought some things, by Glamouring Remus to look like an old wizard (buying gifts for his grand-kids if anyone seemed interested). When it was time for lunch, they made their way to the fence around the shrieking shack, and James pulled out sandwiches and snacks from his bag.

"Complements of the Dutiful House Elves of Hogwarts." James laughed tossing everyone a sandwich.

They ate, sitting on logs and boulders; chatting about what they should do next. Sirius started to try and sell them on crashing the girls' plans again but was under watchful glares of James and Lupin. Carefully, he continued (making sure not to talk about Jean being attractive, or about her specifically). Finally, he told them his plan.

"I just think it would be fun for the girls to get a shaggy visitor. I'm really interested to see, what people will let you do when you're a dog." Neville's surprise must have shown on his face because next James was telling him how they all had been trying to become Animagi for the sake of their shenanigans. ' _ _That's actually a believable story'__ _._

"I'm the only one, who's been able to do it so far." Sirius told him, swallowing the last bit of his sandwich and standing up. He took a moment to ready himself, and then he seemed to fall to his knees and then he was a big shaggy, happy dog. He ran over and licked Trevor's face before running back and standing back up as himself. "See, you wouldn't let me do that now," he gestured to his body, "would you?" He smirked.

"Well then, for the sake of discovery!" James declared.

They slowly made their way back through Hogsmeade. They took the path back to Hogwarts so that they could find a place by the lake where they could watch the girls, but not be seen. Lily, Trish, and Jane had just arrived with a picnic basket. They slipped out of their robes, revealing the bikini's underneath. They folded their robes and formed a stack at the base of the tree and spread out a large blanket on the grass. Lily had her wand out and was making the blanket bigger, while the other two took out the slack.

With all their stuff in a large pile by the tree, they took their places on the blanket and nicked some rolls out of the basket. The three were laying down on the exceedingly large blanket when the boy's spotted Jean coming down the hill to the tree (on the lake). She had been met at the top of the hill by the other two girls.

The girls waved happily to each other, as the last three approached. The three Slytherins had also come with their suits on under their robes and added their own robes and bags to the pile by the tree. They watched Jean conjure a stack of pillows (as she was trying to get comfortable), and slip her wand into the side of her purple bottoms. The girls got comfortable in a rough circle with Lilly and Jean towards the center and started chatting.

"Should I wait a bit?" Sirius broke the silence.

"I don't know that we should be doing this." Neville croaked.

"It's just a bit of fun, no one's getting hurt." Sirius assured him.

"Don't you feel kinda pervy? Hiding here, watching them?" Neville protested.

"Do you like art, Trevor?" James asked.

"I guess so, yeah." He nodded.

"It's just living art." James patted Trevor on the back.

"Looking at a beautiful woman is no different than looking at a beautiful sunset or painting." Sirius smiled framing the girls with his hands for Neville.

"I think you're taking it a bit far, Sirius." Remus said quietly. "After all, we are hiding."

"Sunsets don't hex you for appreciating them, my friend." Sirius clapped his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"You might as well go. This is getting kinda boring." James nodded at the girls.

"You take that back – that is a group of six beautiful girls," His eyes fell on Trevor and he held up his hands for them to let him try again. "Sorry mate. That is a group of five beautiful girls -"

"Now it just sounds like you're insulting her." James hissed from beside him.

"Ok. That is a group of five beautiful girls and one exceedingly attractive but un-alluring sister – __and that__ can never get boring."

"Well done, I guess." James and the others laughed.

"Was that acceptable Trevor?"

"Yeah, but next time you could drop the 'exceedingly'." Trevor laughed.

"I'm not sure I can mate." Sirius grinned mischievously, and James (the only one within reach) punched his arm (but they all laughed about it).

After a moment shaking his arms and body loose, Sirius transformed into the huge black dog and ran off to the group of girls. The remaining three boys huddled together to watch – no longer invisible, but hidden by branches and brush.

* * *

~.~.~

The air was filled with smells, and the sun warmed his black fur. He ran around the lake as fast as he could, his ears flopping, and his tongue hanging out to the side – it was amazing. He could smell the girls from halfway to them – each scent was different and yet joined.

"Oh look." Lucinda had noticed him and was pointing him out, to the others. His tail wagged, and he bounded to them. Jumping over Katie (who was laying on her back) and landing in the middle of them – panting happily. "What a handsome boy, you are!" Lucinda cooed, petting his soft fur from his head down to his back).

"Where did you come from, boy? Hum?" Lily hummed, scratching his ears. He looked at the others, happily panting, his tail wagging of its own accord.

"Come here, boy." Jane called him. She and Trish were patting the blanket in front of them excitedly as they cooed and called to him. He hoped over to them, licking both of their faces as they petted him.

"Do you want a belly rub?" Trish asked in that voice reserved for babies and dogs. "Do ya? Belly rub?" She asked in an overly excited voice. In answer, he sprawled in front of them on his back. "What a good boy!" Trish praised, as she and Jane rubbed his chest and belly, and he realized why dogs seemed to love them so much – because they were amazing (in fact he could only think of one thing that felt more amazing than that moment).

When they stopped he rolled back to feet and found Jean – licking her face and laying down by her. The girls shared an 'Aww' and Jean petted him but gave him a knowing look. He placed his head in her lap and stared up at her, knowing it would garner another round from the others but hoping to get a smile from the girl before him.

"You watch where you put that nose of yours." Jean warned him, making the girls laugh. Jean pet his head, playing a little with his long silky fur. He closed his eyes in contentment and the other girls moved closer to sit around him, all petting him while they talked. For a while, he ignored their chatter, but when Jane had turned the conversation to crushes he had to listen – for his friend's benefit of course (James needed to know if Lily liked someone).

Trish admitted she thought a 6th-year boy was 'kinda cute', and Lily got her to reveal his name – Davey Gudgeon. The other girls giggled, and Trish joined them. Then Katie asked Lily what the deal was with her and Potter. The girls didn't accept her claim that there was nothing and finally got her to admit that she found him attractive.

"But he acts like a total git. Running around starting fights." Lily finished.

"He and his friends are also the main reason the older Slytherins rarely hex the younger kids in the other houses." Lucinda added. "Not that they haven't Jinxed me plenty of times just for being a Slytherin," she shrugged, "and for Quidditch - but I take that as a compliment." She laughed and flipped back her long blonde hair back behind her shoulder.

"If he was just playing harmless pranks and protecting or sticking up for the younger kids from Avery and Mulciber and all them, then things would be different." Lily argued, the girls seeming to understand this concept by their (almost sad) nods, but it just sounded like nitpicking to Sirius.

"Well Jean," The words came as he was getting up, thinking about slipping away unnoticed. "Anyone strike your fancy?" Katie laughed. He decided to lay down by Katie and Lucinda (slightly behind Jean, who was almost in the middle of the group).

"Maybe one." She blushed, it was kind of nice to act like 'one of those girls' for a bit and forget the weight of the future, that she shared with Neville.

"You say that like there could be a second." Lucinda prodded with a smirk, and all the girls laughed.

"Sirius is always flirting with you." Lily said.

"Yeah, but Sirius flirts with all the pretty girls." Jane laughed.

"He doesn't flirt with me, and anyway, she flirts back." Lily smiled mischievously at the last bit.

"Of course, he doesn't flirt with you!" Trish rolled her eyes. "His best friend has only asked you out a thousand times. He might like the girls, but Potter's his world – you could throw yourself at him and he'd turn you down." She laughed.

"Don't change the topic." Lily scolded.

"Yeah, I want to know more," Jane agreed, "about this 'maybe one' guy and if there is a 'maybe two or three'" Jane giggled, and the others joined in.

"So is it, someone you know, or is it someone you've seen in class, or something?" Lucinda asked when Jean wasn't volunteering anything, but Jean only shook her head.

"Yes!" Katie demanded at Jean's silence. "You have to tell us at least that much!"

"Ok... it would be someone I know... and that's all I'm saying!" ' _Now it's just getting embarrassing'_ – though somehow the girls made that feel almost fun.

"Hmm." Jane squinted at her. "Well, you only really know a handful of guys."

"Only really six, and one of those is Trevor, so that puts it at five." Lily thought out loud.

"Yea but I don't see how it could be Peter – he's nice, but you guys get what I mean."

"Yeah." They nodded together.

"Come on guys, stop." Jean's face was still red.

"I don't think it's James." Trish declared, ignoring Jean's protests.

"What, why?" Lily stared at her friend.

"Oh not like that, sweetie." Trish patted Lily's hand, ignoring the glare she received for it.

"I agree, James has that taken vibe to drive all the girls away." Katie added. Hermione started to relax as the topic seemed to shift to James.

"Exactly!" Trish laughed.

"We're getting off topic – back to Jean. We are down to three." Jane pulled the conversation back to Hermione.

"Well, I'm not buying that you wouldn't have some fun with Sirius." Katie said as she scratched behind his ears.

"Only if she likes one of the others." Jane nodded. "I mean, she can't go snog Sirius if she like Remus, because Remus wouldn't want to steal her from Sirius."

"And Sirius and Severus are so obsessed with hating each other, that if she snogged Sirius, Severus probably wouldn't even be her Potions partner anymore." Lily agreed.

"Look!" Hermione had had enough. "It doesn't matter because I'm pretty sure they don't feel the same way, and..." She stopped herself knowing that if she said anymore the girls would demand details.

"And what?" ' _ _Oh no'__ _,_ she internally cringed.

"'They'?" Katie smirked at her.

"They can be singular..." Jean weakly defended (she didn't like this vane of conversation either but it was better than asking why else it mattered).

"Yes, but it suggests that there are either multiple interests or you like girls." Katie giggled. "Which I'd be fine with – less competition." She smirked.

"None of us would care if you did," Lily said reassuringly, "I know two girls you might like if you did..." She added.

"I don't like girls..." She sighted. ' _ _Is he still here?'__ She remembered their little furry spy. ' _ _How far can he hear from as a dog?'__ She started to look around.

* * *

~.~.~

From their hiding spot the three boys watched. They had laughed so hard, that it hurt when Sirius got them to rub his belly. They had seen him stand, and they had been sure that he was coming back until he laid down again between two blonde girls at the bottom of the group.

"Who is he with?" James whispered.

"It must be Katie and Lucinda." Neville supplied.

"Right, the hair." Remus whispered his agreement.

"I can't tell which is Lily – from here she and Jane look the same."

"I would guess she's the one in yellow. She's closer to Jean and seems to be the main talker in the group."

"Good thinking man." James put his arm around Neville and pulled him close like he always did with Sirius.

"They must be talking about something interesting, and he decided to stay longer."

They watched in silence after that, all wondering what they could be talking about that would have convinced Sirius to stay. They didn't notice the group approaching until Jean jumped to her feet with her wand out. The other girls were on their feet and moving behind Jean – all wandless. Sirius was at Jean's side growling at the small group but she seemed to say something to him. The other girls clustered behind Jean, staring desperately at their things.

"We have to help." Neville burst forward but slammed into Sirius (who had just returned, to them and his human form).

"Avery... Mulciber..." Sirius panted.

"Come on." James pulled Sirius by his sleeve, and the four boys ran – their wands out.

The fight had already started. They watched as much as they could as they ran. It was just the two dueling Jean, but they were throwing spells at the group of girls behind her. Leaving Jean with little option than to shield the girls, instead of attack. The boys arrived, panting.

"Cover them!" Neville shouted as he left them and joined Hermione. "They're covering the girls." He spoke quickly to her while taking up his position next to her.

"I'm so glad to see you." She sighed in relief, finally able to fight back.

"No time for that now, love." Sirius appeared smirking at her other side.

Avery and Mulciber were quickly losing, desperately shielding each other in an attempt to gain the upper hand again. From the crowd that had gathered to watched, three more joined the two Slytherins. They heard swearing behind them, but only Sirius looked. The next moment, Hermione grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him into her.

"What...?" Before he knew it, he slammed into her bracing hip and dirt was flying at his back. It all took a moment to register what had happened – that she had pulled him out of the way of that explosion. "What did I say, love? Time for that later." He laughed, having pulled himself back together.

"You two are good." James appeared beside Neville. "They're finally getting their wands."

Two of the newer opponents fell together. Hermione managed to stun Avery under his guard, and Neville hit Mulciber with a Leg-Locker Curse (who was then stunned by Jean as he fell). Sirius blasted the last Slytherin back into the crowd, which parted to show his body limp on the ground. James whooped, he and Sirius congratulating each other as they joined the girls. Hermione and Neville stood watching the crowd and the pile of Slytherins. The crowd started to disperse (dragging their friends away with them) and the two breathed a little easier, but still they stood watching.

"Trevor!" James called. Neville turned to see him, Sirius, and Remus with the five girls, who were sorting through their robes. "There are a couple of ladies who would like a word with you." James laughed. Neville joined them, leaving Hermione alone, and that's when it happened. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her jump to the right, her arms thrown out wide when the spell hit.

Her scream cut through the happy group. As Neville was bounding back to her side, he saw her target crumple to the ground – shocked he turned to Hermione and saw she still had her wand and despite tears running down her face and her body shaking slightly she had still fired off a stunner and hit him. She seemed to struggle to keep her mind together, trying to focus on the others in front of her. Snapping himself out of his shock, he stepped in front of her and faced the remaining threat.

Next to the fallen Slytherin, were two more with wands low. He stunned both of the students, one after the other, and scanned the area for anyone else with their wand out. He heard her scream again but did not look until he saw the last of the mass of students hurrying away. When he turned to her, he found Lupin kneeling beside her. She had fallen to her knees, her body stiff and still shaking. Lupin's arm was around her back, and she was stiffly leaning into him, her cheek against his collar bone.

"I won't move," Lupin assured her. "What did they hit you with?"

"She didn't get hit, she jumped in front of it." Neville glared at all of them. ' _ _How could they have been so foolish__ _? How could she? How could he be so foolish?'_ He ranted to himself. He kneeled next to her, looking at her stomach, where she had been hit. He touched her shoulder without thinking and she screamed again, louder than before.

"Your...f-freezing..." She hissed through the pain, and he took his hand away.

"I don't recognize the spell." Neville told her.

"I'm on fire." She looked Neville in the eye's and he could see the pain. "Everything... searing pain. Every touch... every move... _hurts_." She said doing her best to not move.

"We need to-" Lupin started.

"Quickly then." She asked through gritted teeth. In the next moment, Lupin was standing with her in his arms, she had groaned but now, still again, only whimpered.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." He whispered to her.

"Wait." Lily ran up and with a wave of her wand, Jean appeared to have her robes on again.

"Thanks... Lily..." Her voice was soft, and the pain was easy to hear. "...you too... Lupin..." She added between labored breaths.

"Remus... please." He said softly.

"Ok..." She sighed, as Remus and Neville hurried up to the castle with her. "Don't blame them Trevor... they haven't lived it..."

"Don't speak." Remus recommended.

"... hurts anyway... so what's the point?" She sighed, leaving Remus to look concerned at her comment. Neville sighed.

"I suppose you had to jump in front of Lily didn't you?" Neville made no attempt to hid his annoyance.

"It could have hit any of them." She sighed. "...no time..." She added as an explanation. "Wasn't green." She added with a choked laugh.

"Oh, it wasn't green?" Neville retorted. "Well, at least, my sister isn't _completely_ suicidal." He growled.

"Wasn't like … any dangerous spells... I've seen... figured it would just hurt... or embarrass..." She smiled. "was right." She added to the labored sentence.

"Are you two going to argue all the way there?" Remus looked sternly to Trevor. "And what does she mean 'just hurt'?" He added.

"Yes... Until he says it … so I can ...say … not to be stupid." She smiled and started to laugh, but it only turned to a whimper and more tears seeping onto Remus' chest.

"Well finish it then." Remus glared at Trevor.

"Fine! It's my fault! I left you there, for no better reason than to talk to some girls. You're right, they don't know any better – but I should! We depend on each other and I failed you."

"Don't be stupid..." She smiled with a wheeze.

The rest of the way, they made in silence. When they came to the big double doors, Neville shoved them open. Madam Pomfrey came hurrying over, about to chew them out but stopped when Remus turned and she saw the girl in his arms.

"Put her down over here." Madam Pomfrey gestured to a nearby bed.

"No...no." She breathed her heart racing (Remus could hear it clearly, as her heart thumped at a panicked pace, and found himself gritting her teeth). "Nooo." She whimpered a cry this time.

"You have to be moved so I can examine you." Madam Pomfrey tried to reason with her.

"Give her something for the pain first, __please__ _._ " Trevor spoke up, placing himself in front of her and Remus (his hands up, imploring her to listen to him). "The only reason she isn't still screaming is the shock. _Trust me_ , however, much pain you _think_ she's in, she is in _much_ more." He assured her, his tone a little foreboding.

"Fine Mr. Orwell," She turned but continued talking, "she's your sister if you say she's in that much pain..." She returned with a vital. "Drink this dear." The moment she swallowed the potion, the pain started to wash away. After a moment, Remus felt her relax in his arms, and her breath deepen.

"I think it's worked." Remus glanced down at her. Neville nodded, having seen the change.

"Then on the bed," Madam Pomfrey pointed them again to the nearest bed. Neville pulled back the covers, and Remus set her gently on the bed and slid his arms out from under her (as Neville covered her), but she clutched his hand as it ran past her's.

"Stay.., please...Remus..." Her eye's fluttered between open and close. He looked at Madam Pomfrey, who nodded so he pulled up a chair (without letting go of her hand).

"How's the pain now?" Madam Pomfrey asked from beside her bed.

"Better."

"But still there?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes..." Jean nodded slowly against her pillow. "Except my hand..." She added in a hummed, trying to keep her eyes open, but they seemed sluggish and heavy.

"I-I think it's the warmth." Neville broke the pause, standing quickly and touching Lupin's neck with the back of his hand.

"My god!" Remus jumped in his chair and stared at Neville. It had come out of nowhere. "Your hands __are__ freezing."

"When I touched her, it seemed to hurt more than when Remus did." He had turned to Madam Pomfrey, to explain. "So what if warm things don't hurt as much, or if warm things help the pain." Madam Pomfrey considered this and placed a warming charm on the bed.

"How's that dear?"

"Prefect." Hermione smiled weakly, her grip on Remus lessened, and her eyelids seemed twice as heavy than before.

"I expect she will fall asleep any moment. You were right about the shock Mr. Orwell," She patted Neville on the shoulder, "I don't want to know what she's been through to make her tolerate that much pain." Madam Pomfrey looked at the girl sadly, before leaving the boys with her.

Minutes later, Hermione was asleep and the doors opened again. A large group swarmed in, and around them. It was everyone who had been at the lake and more. They had their own little groups, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins keeping to their own houses, except the five girls, who stood together. Lily hurried past them all to Neville, hugging him around the shoulders.

"She's going to be alright isn't she?" Lilly asked him.

"Yeah, it didn't do any damage." Neville reassured.

"No, it just made her feel like she was on fire." Remus scoffed, his right hand still under the cover holding hers. "Madam Pomfrey, couldn't image how she took it all." He told Lily, leaving the group to gasp in concern.

"Oh, Trevor!" Lily hugged him again, before finding Jean's other hand and squeezing it.

"Madam Pomfrey said she might sleep awhile, just from the shock." Neville said, trying to ignore all the eyes staring at him, wanting information. "If you want to know you'll have to get her to tell you." He snapped at the waiting horde, and at that, some people left annoyed and pouting (they weren't going to get any gossip here).

Lily pulled up a chair next to Trevor (just as concerned with comforting him). James and Sirius sat on the other side at either side of Remus. Both noticed his hand, but decided now was not the time to tease him. Lucinda and Katie sat on the empty bed to her right behind Lilly and Trevor. They were joined by Trish and Jane quickly. The rest of the visitors (friends of friends), left after giving their well wishes.

Severus came after awhile, with a dark haired Slytherin boy. They took a seat near Katie on the bed – both avoiding making eye contact with James or Sirius. The two gave Trevor their condolences and said how shocked they were to hear that Avery and Mulciber had attacked their own house (they were known to pick fights of course, but they had always avoided other Slytherins).

"I think she's waking up." Lily whispered and Remus nodded (he had felt her hand twitch in his the moment before). They all watched as her brow wrinkled and relaxed, and her nose twitch.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" James leaned close to her shoulder as she spoke softly. Her head cocked toward him and her eyes cracked open.

"H-Har- No." She shook her head.

"Sorry, Jean." James whispered, patting her shoulder sadly.

"No. Don't be." She sighed, as she started to pull herself up to a sitting position. Remus and Lily must have let go of her hands, for she was pushing herself up, before rubbing her eyes and looked around.

"I'm I seeing double Trevor?" She chuckled dryly.

"No." He laughed. "There were, even more, some just wanted the gossip I think, but they all left awhile ago."

"I'm afraid you're just really popular." Lily laughed.

"Even more now – dueling four 7th years I heard." Severus spoke up, with a rare grin.

"I don't know their years," She sighed, "but I know I didn't duel four at once."

"Yeah, but you were taking most of them." Neville blushed.

"Don't encourage them, we were sharing." She leaned back against the headboard with a sigh. The door creaked open and they all looked. McGonagall came into view for those at the foot of the bed, but they watched and listened to her come down the ward, to stand at the foot of the bed. Hermione didn't see her until she was coming to a stop at the foot of her bed. "Professor!" She sat straight up, her eyes wide. "What time is it? Did I miss it? I'm-"

"Relax." McGonagall cut through her hurried words with a wave of her hand and half stern look. "I heard you were here, just as I was on my way to meet you."

"I'm fine Professor, I'd love to start now if you're still willing." She assured her, trying to get out of bed. In an instant she was met with a joint effort: Lily was pushing her back as James pulled her left arm, as Trevor and Remus both placed an arm over her legs, pinning them down.

"You stay in that bed, Miss Orwell." McGonagall's voice grew stern. Jean stopped and only nodded sadly, as the rest of the company shared a sigh of relief. "I am going to talk with Madam Pomfrey, and only when she tells me that you are healthy enough will we start our lessons."

"But-" Jean tried, but McGonagall stopped her with a wave.

"I am willing to see you _this once_ on Sunday, or after dinner in the coming week, __but on__ _ly_ if you are fully recovered."

"Yes, Professor. Thank you." She answered.

Madam Pomfrey came by after they watched McGonagall leave the Wing and told the group that they had to leave, but that two of them could come back to take her down to dinner. Lily put Jean's bag on the table next to her bed and left. The rest followed her quickly, to give Jean and Trevor a moment alone.

As soon as Trevor had joined the group, he was suddenly the center of attention for the girls, and it was making him rather uncomfortable. With Lily it wasn't that bad, she was just trying to comfort him, but the other four were flirting, some rather heavily. He looked at James and Sirius who looked quite pleased with the situation. His eyes begged for some help with the mob, and seeing the look Trevor was giving them, they come to his rescue (after laughing their asses off, of course).

"I think it's time to host another party." James whispered: the Four boys alone again. "In the honor of the Orwells."

"Oh Avery and them will be fuming when they hear we celebrated their defeat with the whole school."

"Exactly."

"Well, it can't be in the common room and Filch has had the old spot locked down tight since he busted the last party." Remus reasoned.

"I think it's time for Trevor to show us that room he found the other night." Sirius smirked.

"But then everyone will be using it." James protested.

"Oh, we can have the room make a different door for people to come through, and hide the first." Neville said distractedly, he was still thinking about being mobbed by the girls. The three stared at him – two wide grins and one small smirk.

Neville asked for the room, showing the others how: getting a hall, filled with clusters of couches and chairs to one side, and a dance floor at the other, with curtain-enclosed couches spaced along the three walls. To their right was a long winding hall, beside a large Hogwarts themed wall hanging that brushed the floor. As they entered and moved from the door, it disappeared and tables appeared lining the wall (although the tables were empty of food they had cups and plates, stacked high at the ends).

After telling them that someone had to stay in the room, or it and anything they left in the room would disappear, Trevor was left in the room with the little supplies they had, from a run up to their dorm on the way. So Trevor found a hiding place for the Fire Whiskey he was asked to stash away, while the others raided the kitchens and spread the word. When the three came back they 'happened' to meet Katie in the Hall who 'volunteered' to wait with him while the boys showed up for dinner to avoid suspicion McGonagall and Filch.

* * *

~.~.~

James and Sirius went to get Jean, find the other girls, and then have a long enough meal to not arise suspicion. Remus was to get the word to the Prefects that enjoyed a good time and then add some finishing touches to the party area (unless he found Trevor enjoying Katie's company).

At the doors to the Hospital Wing James and Sirius ran into Lily, Jane, and Trish (also coming for Jean). Sirius slipped through the doors and left James to talk with 'his Lily' and her friends. He found Jean walking back from the bathroom with an arm for of dirty clothes, wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Hello beautiful, all better?" He said from behind her. She turned her head to look at him, with a little frown on her pursed lips. He gave her a cheeky smile and looked her over. "I'm afraid I was rather hoping, that you always had a bikini on under your robes."

"Crushed a fantasy have I?" She turned to smirk at him, before turning back to unfold her fresh robes.

"What is that?" He asked, his voice dry and all cheek suddenly gone.

"What's what, Sirius?" She sighed at him, turning back to what she had been doing.

"That!" He grabbed her left arm. "This here, what is this!" He demanded, gripping her left arm tightly. She looked down at his hands 'Mudblood' was framed between them, and she sighed deeply. _'How could I forget? Why couldn't he have been two minutes later?'._

"Not that it's any of your business," She snapped ripping her arm away from his painful grasp, "but it's obviously a filthy word carved into my arm – SO THANK YOU," She ragged, "for reminding me." She threw her robes on and glared at him again, only stopping to grab her stuff so she could leave.

"But..." The word sounded almost shy. "But you're a half-blood." His voice was broken.

"Only here." She sneered before she could stop herself, and realizing what she had done attempted a storm-off, but he caught her wrist, gently this time. He only looked at her sadly when she met his eyes. "In America, half-blood __are__ Mudbloods." She held his gaze for as long as she could, hoping to sell it, but after only moments that look he was giving her was too much – she walked off.

When she burst through the door, into the group with a broken Sirius following silently, everyone's eyebrows raised but no one said a word. Lily and the girls glared at the boys before jogging up to Jean taking up positions around her like guards.

James wanted to yell _'What did you bloody do to the girl?'_ but when he looked at Sirius' face he said nothing. Sirius sighed and took another moment to assess what had happened, but soon James' look turned to a glare (demanding he hurry up and explain what happened).

"I may have lost my tact and charm for a moment, and put my nose where it didn't belong." Sirius sighed again, shoving his hands into his robes.

"'May have'?"

* * *

~.~.~

The two boys sat down next to the girls, ignoring their glares. Lucinda had tentatively appeared, asking to join – the girls had pulled her down in the middle of them and giggled at the idea that they would turn her away (especially after today, and more so with Katie having abandoned her). Jean watched James squirm under Lily's glare before turning to her and patting her arm with a smile.

"Thanks, girls, but James' didn't do anything."

"Did __he__ do something _lewd_?" Jane hissed, throwing daggers at Sirius with her eyes.

"No, he was rude and nosy," Jean looked at him daring him to defend himself, "but nothing like that." She assured the girls. "I'm sure we can both just forget about it." She said tartly, looking back to him.

"Forget what, love?" He smiled and winked at her, ignoring her frown at the endearment and the off delivery. Soon after that, Remus appeared and sat next to James causing the two boys to start snickering to themselves.

"Really?" James whispered gleefully.

"Not quite, but it did look like they were enjoying being alone, and that something might happen." Remus answered quietly to James and Sirius.

"So you left without being seen?" Sirius ask. His grin doubling at the confirming nod and smirk from Remus before Remus finally drank from the glass in his hand. " _Goodman_." Sirius barked, slapping him on the back.

"What is going on?" Lily demanded but received no answer more than innocent shrugs from the three.

"Where's Trevor? Did you pull something on him?" Lily demanded, turning her blazing eyes on James.

"Trevor's waiting for us to join the party," Remus answered her, "and trust me he is quite happy." He smiled to himself.

"Party?" The girls asked, all turning their attention to Remus all at once.

"We hadn't told them yet." James hissed, unable to be annoyed when he spared him from the redhead's rage.

After that, all was forgiven. Lily was even on board as long as there was nothing stronger than Butterbeer and as long as they sent people back to their common rooms five minutes before curfew. James happily agreed to these terms and hoped Trevor had done his job well. Sirius was quieter than usual for a while, but by the time they were leaving he was flirting with the girls again (although avoiding directing anything at Jean in particular). They hurried the girls to the third floor and happily opened a cupboard revealing the winding entrance to the room.

James and Sirius watched as the girls found Trevor (in the crowd of students that had beaten them) and descended on him - his face was bright red, and even Jean was laughing as she watched a couple of them flirt with him. Some more for the blush they could bring to his cheeks.

"Should we save him?" Sirius asked.

"Nah let's leave him, he has Jean, it can't get too bad for him." James laughed.

"Good, I think we need a talk about our twins." Sirius said in a low voice.

"They're our twins now?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I think so." Sirius nodded.

"They're a little odd aren't they?" James mused softly, Remus glaring.

"They both are very nice." Remus scolded them.

"Oh, they're great." Sirius agreed. "But dueling like that, 'lost' all these loved ones, and being way ahead in almost every class?"

"To be fair some powerful witches and Wizards prefer to teach their children themselves. Which would make sense for them being so advanced." James said fairly.

"When I was carrying her up to the hospital wing, she told Trevor 'don't blame them, they haven't lived it'" Remus added, with a look like he had just disgusted himself.

"The way he stunned those two with their wands down." James added.

"They had their wands out and his sister had just jumped in front of a hex, that came out of nowhere, meant for __your__ sweet Lily, I might add. Apparently, the whole thing was to teach the Slytherin girls not to hang out with Muggleborns, but thanks to Jean and Trevor that rather failed." Remus frowned at the two black haired boys in front of him.

"She has 'Mudblood' carved into her arm." Sirius' voice was grim again.

"What?"

"Is that why she was pissed with you?" James turned to Sirius.

"What?" Remus said again, his voice lower this time.

"Yeah, I might have yelled and grabbed her arm a little hard, while demanding an explanation."

"You did what?" Remus glared at him (really not enjoying the two ignoring him).

"Did she give one?" James ignored Remus, who growled in frustration.

"Only that in the States, half-bloods __are__ Mudbloods." Sirius shrugged.

"Moony?" James turned to Remus who scowled at him rather than answer right away.

"I don't know everything you know."

"Come on Remus." James sighed.

"It's plausible that the states took the word and adapted it's meaning to _anyone_ with Muggle parentage, or even to Purebloods who have one or more Muggle grandparent, or great-grandparent, or back however far." Remus reasoned. "There are several other words shared but with different meaning or uses."

"I think we should take more interest in our new friends." James smiled.

"People have a right to privacy!" Remus insisted.

"They're our friends Remus, which was your idea." James said.

"And we can't be very good friends to them if we don't know what's bloody going on with them, now can we?" Sirius finished.

"They both have obviously had hard lives, and we should just be there for them when they feel like opening up – they haven't even known us a week – three days into first year I didn't say 'hey guys I'm a __werewolf__ _.'_ " Remus mouthed the last word.

"But if you had, we could have been there for you so much sooner." Sirius smiled as if Remus had just given him the perfect thing to support his position.

"That is not, what I meant!" Remus fumed.

"We'll just keep an eye on them - out of concern." James said patting Remus on the shoulder. "We won't confront them with anything – at least not yet – give them plenty of time to get comfortable enough to share." Remus sighed at James' words.

"You should, at least, go apologize to her for being a prat." Remus conceded with a sighed.

"Great idea, Remus. Maybe a dance." Sirius grinned and hurried off.

"I don't think he took that like I meant." Remus' voice was defeated.

* * *

~.~.~

"So Jean," Lily said from beside her as the others were distracted, "what did Sirius do? He's a prat most of the time, but he has shown to be a decent person."

"He came in as I was on my way out of the bathroom after a shower – oh no, I was dressed." She added quickly at the growing shock and blush on Lily's face. "But," She gave a heavy sigh, "well I have quite a few scars." She added softly, fidgeting a little.

"But today," Lily started to protest,"you glamor them?" She hissed her eyes wide in shock.

"Actually, most of them I transfigure," Jean sighed, "but a couple can't be, so those I glamor. Which of course, means it only lasts a few hours or several if you make it strong." Jean said.

"So they last several hours." Lily smiled, chuckling a little.

"Yes," Jean laughed with her for a moment. "but by then, it had worn off and he saw it." She sighed again the laughter of a moment ago gone completely. Her hand absently rubbed her left arm. "He saw a scar on my arm and freaked out - wanting to know _how_ it happened – _why_ it happened."

"Well, don't hate him too much. He kinda has a thing about people being hurt by someone bigger or older. I think it's why he and Potter never pick on younger kids, even in Slytherin, they spare the first and second years unless it's a house wide thing." She shrugged. "Anyway, I hated him and Potter until last year. Don't get me wrong, I still can't stand Potter, and Sirius is a right git, but I don't hate them anymore."

"Really? What changed?"

"Well, Sev and I were in the hall, and there were these two Ravenclaw second year girls, and then him and the other three of course. Anyway, this 7th-year guy comes down the hall and shoves one of the girls, sending her flying, and yells 'move Mudblood' at her." Lily says quietly. "And Sirius leaves Potter and Remus, and little Peter, and walks up to the guy with this _demented_ look in his eyes. He hits the guy in the gut before the guy knows what's happening, and then socks him, sending the guy to the floor." Lily whispers to her. "At this point, the other three are taking their place behind him to back him up." She laughs, rolling her eyes. "I mean I expected them to pull him away. I mean that would have been the responsible thing to do, _but no_." She scoffs. "Anyway, Sirius has whipped his wand out before the guy hits the floor, and when he looks up at Sirius with a split lip, Sirius says 'oh, how rude of me – you've got little blood right there – let me fix it, ' and then the guy's mouth _disappears_!" Lily stressed. "Gone! Later, when I finally got him to tell me how he did it he says 'transfiguration' and shrugs at me! Before that, I would have sworn that he and Potter were friends with Remus so they could cheat off him."

"But now you know it's not that they're stupid it's that they're ..." Jean paused trying to think of the word.

"Lazy?" Lily offered, with a smile. "Well, to finish the story. Sirius then pulls the guy up by his tie and whispers something to him that looks to not settle well with the guy." Lily chuckles. "But what he does then is, goes up the girl and asks if she's alright – if she needs to go to the hospital wing. She insists that she's fine, and he tells her not to listen to 'wankers like him' and asks if anyone else has called her that before when she says yes, he then demands she tell him who – 'names, year, and house' - because he has a new prank idea and assures her that anyone who uses 'that word' deserves anything he can think of."

"Wow."

"Yeah, then he notices me he yells 'what the bloody hell do you think you're looking at Evans?' and of course then Potter looks angry with him." Lily sighs. "I say 'that was actually really nice Black, I'm impressed' and he scowls at me and tells me off and to take Sev away before they 'feel like having some more fun'." Lily shakes her head. "Like I said, he likes to be a prat, but he's decent sometimes, _to some people_." She laughed.

"Wait, you don't call him Black. Why is that?"

"A little after that, I saw him alone in the common room and I told him that he might like being a prat but that I finally understand what Remus and Peter see in him. I don't remember exactly what he said, there was a lot where he was defending Potter to me, but eventually he tells me that he snapped at me that day because I called him 'Black'. He said how he doesn't like being called 'Black'. That being called 'Mr. Black' was one thing, but being called 'Black' by people he isn't friendly with, was too much like being called 'a Black' and that he hates being called 'a Black'. So I told him I'd call him Sirius." Lily shrugged.

* * *

~.~.~

"Dance, lovely?" Sirius' voice came from behind Jean, he was leaning over the couch and his outstretched hand waited for her. She turned in her seat to look at him, part of her wanted to punch him in his smug little face, but _m_ _ _aybe__ _,_ she thought _,_ _ _he's trying to apologize__ _._

"Fine." She said as pleasantly as she could. She left her bag on the couch with Trevor and Lily, taking his offered hand.

"Just fine?" He smirked, pulling her into him, and placing his left hand on her low back, and danced her into the crowd beside them.

"If that hand wanders an inch-"

"You'll hex me something foul, I'm sure." He said with a wink, leaving her to purse her lips again. "If you keep doing that you're going to give yourself wrinkles." He said it quite seriously and made her snort (turning her head away from him and covering her mouth with her hand). "Miss Orwell." He said in an overly shocked voice – his face yelling his delight. She blushed. "I must apologize, I'm afraid." He said after a pause, having danced her through the crowd and to an empty nook.

"I'm sure you find it terrifying." She grinned. They had stopped at a gap of wall between couches, that were currently occupied, as the curtains had been pulled tight to enclose the couch within.

"Not the time for banter Jeany." He grinned, letting go of her, but staying just as close – forcing her to lean against the wall to get something close to personal space. "I'm sorry I acted like that earlier – I saw it and got angry."

"You got angry because __I__ have a scar that says 'Mudblood'?"

"No," He leaned into her, shaking his head slightly. "I got angry because someone did it to you." He whispered slowly staring into her eyes. She could smell his breath – _something familiar, like home_. She closed her eyes and breathed it in, but the next moment her eyes were open again. Her eyes shooting open, at the feeling of lips hers. _He was kissing her -_ _ _Harry's godfather was kissing her.__ Her heart was beating against her chest, as her mind swarmed with thousands of thoughts.

He seemed to sense her shock – continuing to softly kiss her, but waiting – not going any further until she either stopped kissing his back or sank into him. He tasted like _peppermint_ – like home and comfort - she melted and felt him press into her, his hands finding her hips. Letting her arms warm around his neck, she lost herself in the moment, not knowing if it was really him making her draw him closer, or if it was that sent – that taste that made her feel whole again. With every move of his lips and gentle grip of hip, she pulled away, away from peppermint and memories and into the lovely hands of Sirius Black that did not necessitate any higher function than reveling in his touch. It wasn't until she felt him shudder against her, that see came back to herself, pushing lightly against his chest - stopping him immediately with a look of concern.

He stood upright, and looked confused – that's when she felt the tear running down her cheek and the sobs building in her chest. Her face was hot, and she was beyond confused as the world seemed to suddenly descend upon her, crushing her chest. The one thing she did know, was that she was not going to start balling there – inches from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, imploring her to let him fix whatever he had done.

"Peppermint." She choked out – it was all she could say without losing it – pushing him back further, she ran back through the crowd and disappeared.

"Peppermint?" He said to himself, growing more confused and aggravated by the moment. He stormed over to Trevor, yanked him up by the collar, and dragged him off. "Sorry Ladies, me and Trevor need a chat." He called over his shoulder.

Neville was tripping over himself, as Sirius pulled him by his twisted collar. They passed James and Remus who fell silently in line behind. Sirius stormed into one of the 'privacy' couches and threw Neville onto the couch. James pulled the curtain shut, looking just as confused as Trevor.

"What's the fucking problem, Sirius?" Remus hissed wide-eyed

"I need a few answers." He panted.

"About?" James urged him to hurry it up.

"So I was kissing Jean."

"What?" The three boys yelled at him, staring.

"I know, I shouldn't have, but she was into it and- ow!" James had slapped him upside the head. "and then," He glared at James, "she pulls away and when I look at her she looks all sad and lost and says 'peppermint' – like that's an explanation - and runs off."

"Peppermint?" Trevor said distractedly. He was remembering Hermione being teased after a potions class. ' _ _Oh no'__ _,_ he internally groaned.

"Yes!" Sirius confirmed.

"Do you use peppermint toothpaste?" Neville asked his head in his hands. ' _ _Can't believe I'm asking this'__ _,_ he grumbled to himself.

"Yes, _and_?"

"Ugh." Neville rubbed his face. ' _ _Do I really have to go into this?'__

"What?" Sirius demanded the other two looking riveted.

"Ron!" He yelled, and then remembered that the name meant nothing to them. "He was her friend forever, they both had this thing for each other, but only within the last few months did they finally admit it to each other."

"So she has a boyfriend." Sirius said, sounding almost hurt.

"Yes, Sirius she has a boyfriend – a _dead_ boyfriend! Don't you think there was a teeny little reason why I didn't want you sniffing around my sister!" Neville's face was burning. "That maybe, I knew that with losing her family, and her best friends, and her first real boyfriend all at the same time, was going to be more than enough to go through!" He was standing now, staring Sirius in the eyes – he didn't remember getting up.

"We're sorry mate." James grabbed Sirius by the shoulder and pulled him back. "We'll sort him out, go check on Jean." James' voice had broken Neville's rage, and with a final glare at Sirius, he left – oddly happy to hear the other two start screaming at him before the curtains could shut again.

He asked the room for a way to find Hermione (not knowing if it would work) and was happily surprised when a set of closed curtains, on the other side of the room, suddenly changed color. He didn't hear anything until he parted the curtain, and then the sound of sobbing flooded out. He pulled Hermione up and onto her feet, putting his arm around her waist, holding her up, as he leads her away.

"Shh I know, I have somewhere private for us to talk." He muttered to her, guiding her away and to the wall hanging hiding the second room he had requested. She tried to open the door – being closer, but it didn't move. "Let me." He whispered, taking his arm away to open the door. She silently stalked inside, and took a seat on the couch, bring her knees up to her chin and hugging them close with both arms.

"They're basically dead." Her voice croaked. "There is no going back – funny thing about time travel," she scoffed, "you can only go backward. Even the Muggles theorized it, and never got close to anything like a time turner."

"We can still know them." He whispered, pleading. ' _ _How in the hell do I get her stop crying?'__

"It won't be the same."

"No, but we can make it better for them. We can save them." He said and then pointed to the door. "And we can save some of _them_ too." She stopped crying after that, but still looked heartbroken, and confused. "You know, we can talk about the kiss if you want." He sighed, he didn't really want to think of her like that – someone who kissed people (it just felt wrong, a part of him would always see her as the bushy haired girl that helped him search a train for a frog – the first friend he ever made).

"He uses the same toothpaste as Ron. For a moment, it was like he was Ron. Then in a flash, all ideas of Ron were gone and it was just this _bloody gorgeous_ guy kissing me and it was amazing... then I felt like a horrible person..."

"I guess it's my turn to say 'don't be stupid'."

"It's just so wrong."

"How? Besides us being from the future." He clarified.

"In one way they're all old enough to be our parents. Then at the same time, there is _us_ being of age and them being 15 and 16."

"It's two years Hermione."

"Jean, __Trevor__ _._ We have to _fully_ embrace our new lives."

"Then embrace your life as Jean the 16-year-old, who just kissed Sirius Black the teenager - not Sirius Black the godfather of your best friend who spent 12 years in Azkaban."

"Point taken."

"Not that I want any details, do you like him then?"

"I don't know. I mean it's fun to flirt with him and he _is_ _quite_ the kisser, but I don't know if it could ever be a real thing and not just fun."

"I don't think you need a real relationship right now, but just fun might help you get over Ron." He smiled weakly at her. "But I __really__ don't want to see it or hear about _any_ details."

"You're probably right. What about you, the girls seem quite taken, and you had some _alone time_ with Katie."

"I don't know," He sighed heavily, "I just keep thinking what if I date someone and because of that, she doesn't meet her future husband and have her three kids."

"We're going to change some peoples' lives like that – it's just not possible not too. We just have to try to make sure what needs to happen does, save as many lives as we can, and hope those other people still end up happy."

"Well let's get to it then. If we get everything we know down, we can plan where to try changing things." Trevor gestured to the room and turned to look at Jean.

They worked together in the room for about an hour. Jean drew out a timeline on one of the chalkboards, Trevor tried to list out people or events that led to people dying. He sighed looking at his work, it was more complicated than that. Harry could have been raised by Sirius if he hadn't gone for revenge. Then there were his own parents, who were attacked because Voldemort disappeared because Voldemort tried to kill Harry, which he was only able to do because of Peter Pettigrew. His pulse quickened, and his hands clenched – he had never realized just how much he hated that __rat-faced git__ sleeping in the same room as him.

"We'll work on it more tomorrow." Jean said softly, taking his arm to get his attention.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"If we leave it here what will happen to it when the room disappears?"

"Go with everything else, in the room of lost things I guess."

"Hmm." She took one of the notebooks off the table and waved her wand over the first board and tapped an empty page. The words faded from the chalkboard and appeared on the page. She repeated it, with a yawn and handed the notebook to Trevor. "You should take it. We can't risk a Death Eater getting that."

"Charm it like our planners to be safe, yeah?"

"Good idea, I mean given enough time someone skilled could still break in but better than nothing." She smiled taken the book back to spell it locked.

After, they rejoined the party for a bit. Trevor was pulled onto a privacy couch by Katie. Jean joined the girls, who were then joined by James, Sirius, and Remus. The three boys asked after Trevor and seemed pleased to hear he had disappeared with a giggling Katie. As promised, they sent all the other students off before curfew, before separating to walk back to their common rooms.

* * *

~.~.~

Finally, back in Gryffindor common room, Trevor climbed up the stairs to the 5th year dorm and collapsed into his bed. He had walked back with the three boys in silence, but now Sirius stood at the end of his bed. He thought about ignoring him but decided not to. ' _H_ _ _e really is a good guy'__ _,_ he thought to himself.

"What is it, Sirius?" Trevor sighed notably.

"I'm sorry, and it won't happen again."

"I don't want to control my sister's love life, Sirius." This seemed to surprise the boys (except Peter who had been softly snoring since they entered their room).

"How long has it been?" Sirius hesitantly spoke again, after a pause.

"Less than a week." ' _ _Four days'__ _,_ he mentally corrected.

"Shit." Remus whispered, clapping his hands over his mouth.

"As much as I hate to tell you this: she needs some fun. If you can give her that, if you can make her happy and grieve a little easier, then I'm fine with whatever that entails, as long as I don't see or hear anything." Sirius and James stared shocked at the boy's back, while Remus looked sad for him.

"Don't look at me like that Remus, I don't want any more pity."

"Sorry." Remus said quietly, he was quite familiar with not wanting pity.

"And Sirius..."

"Yeah, mate?"

"If you hurt her, or just cause her more stress - I will end you."

"Got it." Sirius smiled.

"But then..." Trevor spoke again, with a little grin. "If you did, I'm not really the one you should worry about." Remus smirked at the idea, and Sirius (although no one was looking to see) reveled in the idea – he a thing for strong witches.

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks to Sharp Angles - I have rewritten a little a few times trying to make the writing more clear that the boys and girls aren't really friends (Lily and them are just trying to be tolerant so Jean and Trevor can be around each other more), and that the boys haven't excepted Trevor into their group yet but have decided to test him out and are trying to see both if he will rat them out to a teacher and if he would even be a good fit into their group (because they think it would be easy for them to continue their ways if he was a friend- seeing that he is in their dorm).**

 **I hope this chapter is clearer on the drives of both the girls and boys. Please tell me if they're not.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mail and Blackmail

**A/N - updated 2/12/17. Thanks to sonotawriter for betaing.**

 **What's happened so far:**

 **Ch 3 -** On the Orwell's first two days of class in 1975, they have impressed teachers with their advanced knowledge and have been taken under the care of one Lily Evans (who is determined to make her new fellow Gryffindor and his sister feel comfortable in their new school). Snape finds that looking out for Jean Orwell is his ticket to making Lily happy (ending their spats over his friends and choice of pass times). While the Marauders are feeling out Trevor (and Jean somewhat) to see if they can be friends.

 **Ch 4 -** Neville is taken to Hogsmeade by James, Sirius, and Remus. He learns about Padfoot and is roped into spying on the girls sunbathing plans, which are interrupted by Avery and Mulciber (displeased with Slytherins hanging out with a Muggleborn). Hermione jumps in front of a spell and ends up in the Hospital wing. James decides it's time to put on another party, and Trevor shows them how to use the Come and Go room. Sirius sees Hermione's 'mudblood' scar, and he and James are determined to figure out 'their twins' much to Remus' disapproval.

* * *

 **Neville and the Do-Over**

Chapter 5: Mail and Blackmail

[The next morning]

(Sunday, November 23rd, 1975)

"Hurry up Jean, I'm starving here!" Lucinda called from behind the bathroom door.

"You and Katie can go, I'll just be a few minutes."

"No Jean." Lucinda said sternly. "We're walking with you; Avery and them are in the common room fuming."

"Alright, I'm coming!" She called from the bathroom. "It doesn't matter anyway." Jean muttered to herself, with a look in the mirror (at least her hair always looked nice now, and the eyes were growing on her).

Leaving their dorm for the common room, was like jumping into ice water. In the far corner, the group of five 7th and 6th year boys sat, with murderous glares. It was unnerving, especially knowing who a few of them become, but she wasn't going to look anything but confident. She was thankful for the girls at that moment - she didn't really know how she had befriended them so easily (maybe it had to do with her helping them in class and with homework). Walking through the common room, they walked together, spotting the group for a moment and then moving their attention onward in their best 'screw you' manner. They hadn't planned it, they just all seemed to know at that moment.

In the Great Hall, they spotted Lily, Jane, and Trish: all waving at them happily. The rest of the school had taken notice as well - staring and leaning over to talk to each other. Rumor had spread around the school, about the duel the day before (and the party afterward). Some hailed Jean as 'the Slytherin with a heart'. Others painted her and Trevor as monsters; claiming they had used dark spells on three unarmed underclassmen.

"How are you guys?" Trish asked as they sat down. "Have any problems with Avery and them?"

"Only if looks could kill." Katie answered, suppressing a smirk.

"They are pissed, though," Lucinda warned, "I don't know who they're going to come after, but they will."

"Hello, Beauties." Sirius announced him, James, Remus, and Trevor. James took the seat beside Lily in a flash, which only earned him a small, momentary frown. Trevor blushed as he took the space next to Katie (giving her a blush of her own). Sirius squeeze himself between Jean and Lucinda, with a devilish grin to both girls. "Ladies." He greeted. Remus stood looking down at the small space on the other side of Jean – it had only been a moment of hesitation before he felt a hand lightly touch his arm.

"Everyone scoot down," Jean called down the row past Sirius and smiled up at Remus when he looked down at her and her hand on his elbow. Trevor slid down to the edge of the table, Katie squeezing in close beside him with a small smile. Lucinda followed next, grabbing Sirius by the call and giving him a tug when he didn't follow (sharing an eye roll with Jean as she too slid down the bench).

"Thanks." Remus said quietly as he took a seat next to her.

"He could have squeeze in there." Sirius said with a smile to Jean.

"Yes, but __he__ 's a gentleman." Jean answered, with a smirk that dared him to refute her. While Remus smiled to himself behind her.

"If you wanted to be closer to me, all you had to do was say so." Sirius said softly, ignoring her comment, his smile turning mischievous in a flash. He grabbed her far knee and shoulder with either hand and pulled her as close to himself, as he could. "Better darling?" He whispered staring into her eyes (his hands still in place). With a hint of a smile, she leaned into him, her lips brushing the side of his cheek as she spoke.

"Afraid not." She whispered before pausing, she could hear Remus softly chuckling behind her, and when she spoke again her voice and face had turned stern. "Now let me go." He obeyed quickly, showing her his hands while she returned herself.

"That was cruel." Sirius whispered with a smirk.

"I think it was brilliant." James laughed, joining Remus in savoring the moment.

Mail came soon after, and Jean was surprised to find several letters dropped into her food. The first was a response to her book orders (a compact package would be coming in a few days with all the books for her and Trevor). The next letter was from McGonagall, telling her that Madam Pomfrey had approved her healthwise, so Jean should meet her in the normal classroom after lunch.

"Good news?" Remus asked softly.

"Wha-? Oh yes." She laughed at herself. "It's silly, it's just a letter from McGonagall to meet her after lunch for a private lesson." She blushed a little when he smiled.

"You're happy about having an __extra__ class __on Sunday__?" Sirius cut in at her other side.

"Quite." She smiled. "I did ask for private lessons, and I wasn't able to go yesterday."

"Some people actually enjoy learning." Remus said, looking over her head to Sirius with a grin.

"Thank you, Remus." She said sweetly, opening her next letter, while Sirius scowled at them. The last letter was Hagrid's handwriting telling her he was thrilled to have them and Dumbledore for dinner that evening (as she had requested). ' _ _I do hope Dumbledore has the elves send food over. Might just eat a little beforehand, just in case.'__ She thought to herself, tucking the letter away.

"Trevor," She leaned back in her seat so she could see him past the others. "Our books will come in the next few days," she said when he back too, "and we're having dinner with Hagrid tonight."

"Perfect." He smiled before returning to a normal position.

"Hagrid? The gamekeeper?"

"Yes, Sirius. 'Hagrid the gamekeeper'." She said coolly, eying him, she didn't think him the type to judge Hagrid, but she still felt the need to defend him.

"How do you know Hagrid already?" He asked innocently (deliberately ignoring how cold she suddenly turned).

"He's our Godfather." ' _ _Haven't we said this already?'__ She wondered. ' _ _Maybe not.'__ She conceded to herself.

"Brilliant, can we come?"

"Sirius, it's a family dinner." Remus frowned at him.

"But I like Hagrid." Sirius said over her head to Remus.

"And I'm afraid the feeling might not be mutual," Remus sighed, "after 'the incident' in his garden." Remus added with a pointed look.

"It was an accident!" Sirius insisted. ' _ _Hagrid would at least like you as a dog__.' She smiled to herself. ' _ _Like Fang__ __\- big and harmless - well he did break Ron's ankle, so mostly harmless, I guess__.'

After Jean was done with breakfast, she excused herself and ran off to the Library (leaving Sirius looking disgusted and yelling after her about it being unnatural). She had planned to spend the day in the Library, both alone and doing homework with Lily and the study group later, but now the rest of her day was filling up. She had a lot of things she wanted to read about: time travel theories, defensive spells, dueling strategy, spell creation, the extent of wandless magic abilities and it benefits, if any, in dueling.

In the Library, she found Severus and the younger boy who had visited her in the Hospital Wing. They were sitting at the same table, both deep in reading. She was going to let them continue, but Severus looked up at her right as she was about to pass them.

"Morning Jean. Studying or hiding?" Snape asked in a tone that she couldn't place as either friendly teasing or snide jab.

"Neither," she smiled deciding to take it as friendly, "just personal reading today." She added in a pleasant tone that she had noticed Lucinda and Katie use with him and other Slytherins who weren't quite friends.

"Well join us." He said absently gesturing to the table as he turned back to his book. "You shouldn't be going around alone after yesterday," He added in a bored tone to his book, "they will be out for blood." He warned with a sigh like it all was rather inconvenient for him.

"I still can't believe they did it." The younger boy said, looking up from his book for the first time.

"You can't believe they have a problem with Muggleborns?" She asked, noting that he looked her in the eye only after her choice of term.

"No, I can't believe they attacked you, Katie and Lucinda. You're Slytherins and none of you are 'Muggleborns'." She pursed her lips and held her tongue at the feeling that it wasn't the term he would have used if she hadn't first. ' _ _How can he be so stupid?'__ She internally ranted, almost missing as he continued. "I mean there hasn't been an inter-house attack in Slytherin in over sixty years. It just isn't done."

"Jean this is Reggie Black, Reggie this is Jean Orwell." ' _ _Reggie Black? REGULUS Black?'__ She tried not to let the shock show. ' _ _Of course, he would be here. I knew he was only a year younger than Sirius – how could I miss this?'__ She lectured herself, on the oversight.

"Yes, we're related." The boy sighed heavily. "Brothers, though as I'm sure you noticed yesterday, we are not on good terms."

"I did." She said trying not show her feelings. She set her bag on the table (in front of the middle chair). She left, letting them go back to their reading before she said something she shouldn't. She focused gathering books, she didn't have time to waste being angry about Pureblood bullshit, she had the future to save.

After an hour or more, Lily, Trish, Jane, and Remus appeared. Reggie had started packing up only moments before they arrived and left without a word as Lily sat down beside Severus. Remus and Jane sat on either side of Jean and eyed her two stacks of books. Remus was absently pulling things from his bag as he read the titles on the spines with his head cocked slightly to one side to read the upside down titles of her done pile. Jean watched him from the corner of her vision, pressing her lips together to keep from laughing, but he caught her and blushed slightly before quickly starting on his homework. The rest of their study group followed a few moments later; Katie, Lucinda, two Ravenclaws (Cresswell and Stebbins), and a Hufflepuff called Barny.

Remus happened to pack up at the same time as Jean, so they walked down to lunch together. Lily and the other girls had stayed, all wanting to finish their homework, and would just have a late lunch when they were done (as it was the weekend so they could wander into the Great Hall in two hours and still eat). The two sat together and chatted about classes while Jean quickly ate (she was rather excited, and it was rather obvious).

"You're doing it again." She said covering her mouth.

"What?"

"Watching me eat, am I making that much of pig of myself?"

"What? No!" He assured her, flustered. "It's just funny," Remus explained, "how excited you are – I can't help but think you're going to get there and have to wait half an hour for McGonagall to show up."

"She's not up with the teachers."

"It's Sunday, she never has lunch in here on the weekends."

"Did this information come from some prank, or just from five years of eating lunch?" She asked with a tight smile. __Prank__. She bet herself, after all, she had six years worth of meals in that hall, and she couldn't tell you if McGonagall had ever, had lunch in the great hall on a weekend.

"It might have come up, third year while planning a prank." Remus grinned.

"Oh? And was the idea to prank her or needing her out of the way?" She asked trying not to choke on her food as she continued to eat despite her growing desire to laugh.

"The latter," he admitted, "it was brilliant." He added allowing himself a proud grin.

" _Maybe,_ that's why she never has lunch in the Great Hall, on weekends. To let the other teachers deal with all the brilliant pranks."

"That could be." He nodded, a smirk escaping him.

"Well, do I need to be concerned about the implications this admission?" Jean smiled. "I don't see a certain two mischievous wizards or my dear brother who might be in their company."

"Not in here, no." He answered before taking a deep drink from his cup.

"Oh I see," she laughed, "and what about on the way to McGonagall's classroom?" She prodded.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Remus said after a moment.

"Good to know." She grinned. "Don't worry, you can keep your secrets – I won't pry." She added and watched his shoulders drop an inch. "See you later, Remus."

"See you." He returned with a matching smile.

She left him and ran off to meet McGonagall. She did have to wait about ten minutes in the hall before McGonagall arrived and let her in (not that she couldn't have let herself in if she had really wanted too). They spent several hours in the room, McGonagall told her she was making impressive progress, but she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She knew this was advanced and dangerous magic, but she had been reading and working at it in her free time over the last year (and at times there had been a surprising amount of free time).

* * *

~.~.~

Dinner at Hagrid's was nice, although it was mostly business. Hagrid had surprised them with an owl for each of them, and Dumbledore surprised them with dinner (made by House Elves). Jean and Trevor talked about their concerns. They asked Dumbledore if Riddle had already asked him to let him teach there (he had), they asked if he had already started the Order (he hadn't, but agreed to start it up). Jean refrained from telling him who to seek out, fearing it could change things if people weren't ready to fight and he was to ask.

They told Dumbledore of the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk, leaving him quite concerned. They told him that were was a potion to help Lupin, but they didn't know if they could give it to him when it hadn't been invented yet (Dumbledore was unconcerned with the idea). They told him of what they knew about Peter, Severus, and Regulus and how they didn't know what to do (to which he told them of the wonders of a good friend). Finally, they told him how they feared they would change peoples' lives just by knowing them, and that it would be for the worst somehow.

He told them that he would start working on the Order. That he would spend his time thinking about everything they had told him, but that he wanted them to focus the next couple months on making lives for themselves here in this time. He made them promise that for 8 weeks they would put the future to the back of their minds and focus on their lives and being kids. If they refused then he would do the same.

* * *

~.~.~

[The next day.]

(Monday, November 24th, 1975.)

After breakfast on Monday, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. The group made their way together, to class a little early so that Jean and Trevor could talk to Professor Fawley. He had prepared a list of books for further study and told them that most classes would be spent practicing spells or dueling.

"You can never get too much practice with defensive magic." He smiled kindly. "I won't mind if you read these other books during the rare lecture, but I will expect you to demonstrate the topic spell, and it Non-verbally before spending class time practicing advanced spells. Sound fair?"

"Yes, Professor." They said together, not really meaning to.

"Well hang here for a moment, I want to get an idea of where you are, so I can suggest some spells to work on next. Let me just get the class started practicing." He waved his wand, making dummies appear, as he approached the class. It only took him a moment to get them started.

"Alright." He said when he returned to them. "I'll run through some spells, at least covering what could be on your O.W.L.'s, and then into your basic spells for your N.E.W.T. years if you have everything down."

He would say a spell, and they would cast it – to which he would give them a smile and nod each before he said another spell. He had called out spells, they remembered from their classes in 5th and 6th year, but most of them they knew from their hours together in the DA.

"Well, it looks like the headmaster was right, you both are very advanced – even if can't cast those all non-verbally, it would still be very impressive." He praised. "Now, I didn't ask you any curses, hexes, or jinxes, because I am going to assume you know all the common curses and such because it seems to be the one thing that all my students already know." He chuckled. "So is there anything I didn't list that you can show me? Seeing that, we have some time left."

"Well Professor," Trevor started with a glance to Jean, "we could do the Patronus Charm for you." Trevor finished.

"You can? Well then," He leaned against the wall behind him, "think of something happy." Professor Fawley beamed.

"Expecto Patronum!" They cast together, the familiar white mist forming into two distinct shapes.

"Ah! And they're corporeal! You two are truly impressive." Fawley clapped and watched the two dogs run around him. Hermione and Neville were staring, and so was the class.

"Was that your first time achieving a corporeal Patronus?" Fawley asked, seeing their shock.

"No Professor..." They said together without noticing, still looking stunned.

"Why do you seem so surprised then?"

"It's changed, Professor." Jean said softly. "My Patronus was always an Otter, not a dog."

"Well, it does happen. A Patronus will change as the caster does, reflecting what makes them happy or makes them feel safe. What makes them feel at ease you could say, but then it can also reflect loss while grieving – like the fabled Mirror of Erised that was said to show one's deepest desire - regardless of what seeing such a thing will do."

"I guess we match now." Trevor whispered to her, hoping to make her smile (knowing where he had seen that Patronus before).

"Well class," Professor Fawley addressed the staring class, "as you all must be done. The second half of class will be some friendly dueling. I want to stress that part again – __friendly__." He said again sternly, eying both sides of the classroom. "Anyone who steps away from that idea will lose their House a minimum of fifty points, and find themselves with a month of detentions. Am I clear?" The room was filled with 'Yes Professor's. "Good. This time, let's do," he paused to think, "Miss Burke and Miss Talkalot, Miss Greengrass and Miss Parkinson. The two winning ladies will duel each other in the next round.

"Places. Bow, and begin." Fawley called. Lucinda won with her second spell causing Bella to scowl and go sit by the wall. After a few minutes, Katie was stunned and revived by Patty (their very quiet and rarely around dorm mate).

"Mr. Aubrey and Mr. Rosier, Mr. Snape and Mr. Wilkes." Aubrey and Snape won each of their duels rather quickly.

"Miss Evans and Miss Samson, Miss Travers and Miss Weasley." Lily and Jane both helped up and hugged their losing partners, before congratulating each other.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Potter." It didn't take long for James to beat Peter. After James reversed his curse he tried to help Peter up, but Peter refused his hand. Sirius and Remus took awhile, but Sirius won in the end and helped Remus back to his feet.

"Second round then, Miss Talkalot and Miss Greengrass, along with Mr. Aubrey and Mr. Snape." After a few moments, the floor was clear again with Lucinda and Severus standing victorious (and politely congratulating each other).

"Next is Miss Evans and Miss Weasley; Mr. Black and Mr. Potter." At the end, Lily and Jane hugged, and Jane wished Lily luck in the next round. Sirius and James took quite awhile, seeming to guess every action of the other, but Sirius won with a fake out.

"Miss Orwell it's time for you to jump in. You will duel Miss Talkalot. Mr. Orwell, you will duel Mr. Snape." ' _ _Oh no, Neville.'__ Hermione thought to herself. "Mr. Black and Miss Evans you will be up soon." Fawley warned them.

"No hard feeling either way." Lucinda said and when Jean nodded back Lucinda hugged her.

"Of course." Jean smiled, forcing herself to look away from Neville. ' _ _You can't help him. Snape can't do anything terrible, even if he didn't care about losing points.'__

"Positions. Bow. On three: one, two, three." Fawley counted them down.

Snape started the second the Professor said three. Maybe he could sense Neville's fear, but for whatever reason, he was coming at him harder than the others. "Come on Trevor!" James called out to the displeasure and warning look of the Professor. But it was all he needed, he matched Snape's speed and his aggression, it was close but he was returning Snape's wand in the end. Meanwhile, Jean and Lucinda took a few minutes, but it ended with Lucinda on the floor.

"Well done all of you. Miss and Mr. Orwell stay there. Miss Evans and Mr. Black, time again. Let's see, should we keep it boys with boys?" He asked, but no one answered. "Let's switch. Miss Orwell and Mr. Black; Miss Evans and Mr. Orwell. And of course, then the winners face off."

"Sorry about this Jean-Bean." Sirius said with a confident grin.

"You will be." She grinned back.

"Bow, and begin."

Sirius was good, she started regretting taunting him back – he was way better than any 16-year-old should be. The longer it went the more he seemed to enjoy himself – she was nearly panting and he seemed to get more energy every moment. She saw him flash his mischievous grin, and she blocked his next spell before she saw him cast, but still it took her to one knee. The next thing she knew she saw a spell hit her thigh. It wasn't a stun, and it didn't hurt. ' _ _What the hell was it? Why hadn't he gone for the stun?'__ Her mind races trying to figure it out. She knew it hit, and he looked was barely holding back a grin.

Jean shook her head and tried to concentrate – her thigh was warm, mostly at the site the spell hit, and some there was some kind of moving pressure to the warmth. Then it hit her, it felt like lips were brushing her tight and kissing the spot the spell had hit. She looked across the room at him again, her eyes wide. It hadn't been that long, but he could have hit her again, (maybe twice), but he hadn't fired another spell. He was just standing there grinning ear to ear, watching her. ' _ _Git__.' She growled to herself, jumping to her feet. She sent him flying off his feet as she disarmed him, and finally, the distracting sensation stopped.

"Miss Orwell, are you alright? I don't know that spell, what did it do?" ' _ _Oh god no__.' She mentally cringed, there was no way she was going to tell her Professor what that spell had done – it would be mortifying.

"An original Black creation, Professor." Sirius had pulled himself to his feet, still with that stupid grin.

"It's alright Professor, it was friendly, just a distraction. I shouldn't have fallen for it, but I did." Jean answered, but Fawley was still he eyeing Sirius suspiciously.

"I was just having so much fun Professor, I couldn't bring myself to end the duel." Sirius shrugged at the Professor, innocently.

"Alright then. Quickly Miss and Mr. Orwell. We have only minutes. Your duel will decide what house gets the 30 points. Ready? Begin." They were both tired, but they did their best. It almost ended a couple of times, but it finally ended with a leg-locker curse.

"30 points for Slytherin then. Well done, everyone." Professor Fawley clapped and dismissed them. Jean helped Trevor up, and they both caught their breath.

"That was quite the duel." Jane smiled at them. Lily and Lucinda handed them their bags, and the group left together. The rest of their friends followed. She felt an arm slip under hers and across her back to grip her shoulder.

"Good for you?" Sirius whispered in her ear – she could hear the grin in his voice. She turned on him, suddenly not out of breath anymore.

"A word." She tried to cover her rage with a smile. "You guys go ahead, Sirius and I need to have a little chat." She took him by the collar and lead him into a supply room nearby.

"I could be good with this." He laughed, as she forced him backward into the room. With a wave of her wand, the door was locked.

"Muffliato." She whispered before turning to him. "You created a sex spell, and then used it in a duel?" She fumed.

"A kissing spell."

"That's still a sex spell."

"Yes, but I've been working on some sex spells, and the kissing spells are way easier."

"I didn't need to know that Sirius."

"No, I wanted you to know that." He smirked, looking proud of himself.

"There's no talking to you!" She turned to leave, but he stepped close and pulled her into him.

"Then let's not talk." He whispered looking from her eyes to her lips. She hated the tiny part of her that wanted to kiss him (the part that reminded her of the kiss from the other night).

"You seem __really__ confused about the idea of cause and effect." She pushed him away harshly jabbing his chest as she did. "Let me help; if you piss a girl off, she's not going to decide to kiss you."

"It was just a bit fun." He said, his smile smaller but still firmly in place. She wanted to slap that smirk off his face. Her hand gripped her wand tighter, as she ran through her options.

"Well then." She smiled to match his and raised her wand to his face, a flash of pink washed over him. Turning his black locks a bright pink and leaving them shimmering with glitter. " _ _There__ , 'just a bit fun'." She quoted him, in a matching tone. Her lips pursed to hold back the laughter.

"What did you do?"

"You're a big boy, conjure a mirror and find out!" She growled, and with a final look at his hair, she left. She managed to get out of the door before the giggling started. Soon she was laughing so hard her stomach hurt and her vision was blurry with tears of glee.

"JEAN!" Sirius roared from behind her, bringing on another fit of giggles. She wondered how long he would spend trying to reverse it, and laughed harder at the thought. She saw a black blur out of the corner of her watery vision, but as she turned to look, she felt someone grab her wrists before slamming her against the wall, both hands pinned against the stone. They had their hood up, and her vision was still blurry but she still could make out the green blur that was their tie. Their breath was foul, and their face was next to hers but blocked by their hood.

"It's not wise to play with Mudbloods." The voice whispered in her ear. Getting her hand free and to her wand was not going to happen – ' _ _there are other ways of fighting__.' Thinking of the classes her parents put her in when she turned ten, she brought her knee up hard to her chest (though it didn't make it past his groin). "Bitch." He gasped, his hold on her gone, her knee came up a second time a moment later as her hands pushed is face into her knee. He howled, and stumbled back, falling over his feet. She drew her wand before he could collect himself, standing over him with her jaw clenched and her knee sore from breaking his nose.

"JEAN?" Sirius had yelled again, his fast footsteps now echoing down the hall.

"Looks like the Muggles know a thing or two." She said levelly, before hitting the seething Mulciber with the Bat-Bogey Hex. ' _ _I wonder if it will be worse with his nose broken like that,'__ she had wondered to herself before he groaned as the first bat clawed its way to freedom. ' _ _Guess so.'__

"What going on?" Sirius came to a quick stop beside her, his wand pointing at the tall boy climbing to his feet and hobbling off. "What did you hit him with?" Sirius stared smiling at the black bats flying from the boy.

"Just a little something an old friend used a lot." She smiled after the disappearing figure (not ready to take her eyes off him, just in case he got an idea or his friends showed up).

"You'll have to show me sometime." Sirius said softly. "This one too." He gestured to his still pink glittery hair when she finally looked at him.

"You look ridiculous." She said suppressing a laugh, but taking in his sparkling robes, a strangled snort broke free.

"Nothing worked." He grinned down at her wickedly. "It just made glitter explode over everything." He said, beating at the fabric of his robes half heartily, before going back to smirking at her.

"I'll undo it." She offered with an air of guilt.

"No, no. You got me," He protested lightly, "but I will get you for this." He assured her with a nod. "Now," he said offering her his arm, "let's go to lunch, _I'm starving_." She took his arm, and they hurried off to lunch. When they entered the Great Hall, whispers exploded throughout the hall.

"Nice hair." James guffawed as they took their seats across from him and Remus.

"Nice robes – at least you match." Remus' smile neared a smirk.

"Well, that answers that." Lucinda laughed.

"Yeah, definitely __not__ snogging." Jane giggled.

"You hexed him, Jean?" Lily asked, seemingly not approving of such behavior. "Did he, at least, deserve it?"

"It's Sirius, _of course_ , he deserved it." Trish said next Lily, giving her a pointed look.

"It was quite a __Sirius__ offense." He grinned, causing the girls to groan and James to snicker (Remus only shook his head slightly before turning back to his plate).

"If you didn't for that spell," Jean sighed, "which you did." She assured him. "You would now, just for that _horrible_ pun." Jean sighed as she filled her plate.

"What was it?" Trish jumped in. "Were you just covering for him earlier, with Fawley?"

"It was friendly, just like I told the Professor. __Too__ friendly, but friendly." Jean answered.

"Maybe later, love." Sirius grinned down at her, as she glared at him for the empty endearment. There were gasps and giggling from the girls behind him.

"Could you not ogle my sister, right in front of me?" Trevor's voice cut through Sirius gaze.

"Sorry, Trev." Sirius gave him a penitent expression and quickly turned his attention to devouring his lunch.

"Where's Peter?" Jean asked James and Remus. "He was in class, is he mad he lost?"

"No, he's been mad." James said sadly.

"He thinks we're trying to replace him." Remus added with a sigh.

"It's my fault he hasn't been around?" Trevor asked his brows together.

"He just has never liked change..." Remus frowned.

"He's being a jealous git." Sirius muttered. "After he missed Saturday, he has been demanding we ignore you." Sirius looked at Trevor, with an apologetic look.

"He'll come around." Remus said reassuringly.

"I hope so." James sighed.

"I'm sorry guys... I had no idea." Trevor said mostly to his plate.

"We weren't going to tell you because it isn't your fault." James eyed Sirius, and everyone else turned their attention to their food.

"How was dinner with your Godfather?" Remus had cleared his throat to ask, just to break the silence.

"That's right! How was it?" Lily smiled.

"It was great." Jean smiled, not sure what to else to say – ' _yeah it was great we talked about the future war over scones and sandwiches'_ – she mentally scoffed at the idea.

"He insisted on giving us matching owls." Trevor grinned. "He saw two matching Barn Owls in the shop nestled together, and when he heard they were siblings he 'just had to get them' he said." Trevor chuckled.

"That's so nice of him. Have you named them, yet?" Lily smiled.

"He named them Twit and Twoo." Jean laughed.

"That so cute." Jane laughed, the other girls nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **A/N -** I just wanted to say some Thanks and address a couple comments on this chapter. So thanks to everyone, but a special thanks to all critical comments - I know it can be hard to find a way to say the things that bother or confuse you while not feeling like you're being too mean (I stress about that every time I comment on a story and have something bugging me - which makes me not comment sometimes on stories I do like because I don't want my only comment to be about something tiny).

 **Anyways Thank you to the Below Commenters:**

 **Riniko22** \- You make a great point about Voldemort possibly hearing about Come and Go room being used for a party. I personally think he's too big headed to worry about or believe if he was told (I think this (1) because he was under the impression that he was the only student to have ever found the room. (2) I think having Trevor make a second entrance that was on another floor would be enough to let Voldermort make himself believe it was a different room - at least at first - he may or may not start to worry or suspect later on.

 **AvidReader** \- I have heard something close to what you say about Ginny being the only girl in the Weasleys. However, I always understood it to be that she was the first girl in her line for 7 generations. Which is why in this story Ginny would be the seventh child, of a seventh son, of a seventh son, of a seventh son, of a seventh son, of a seventh son, (and finally) of a seventh son - all of who wouldn't have had sisters or daughters (even as 8th plus born children). Ginny would also be the same on her mother's side - 7th child of a 7th daughter back 7 generations - although here there are boys in the line just always after the 7 girls). Basically, I always figured that girls were less common in the whole Weasley family, but that only that one line had gone so long without any girls (that Arthur might have one or two pieces from his 6 older brothers, or that between his six uncles and six great uncles that there might have been a daughter or granddaughter or two). On the issue of Frank and Alice the short answer is no I don't think (or really like) the idea that the Longbottems and Potters were the same age and always friends (in ch1 I now have a note on this in response to your comment on that chapter - which is more detailed but it really comes down to I think they wouldn't have time to be these great Aurors we hear about in the books if they aren't at least a couple years older than James and Lily).

 **Anne** \- Thanks for the tip about the Beta. This is my first fan fiction (I have several partly written stories of my own - I started this as a why to practice writing without the crippling need to make everything perfect before anyone sees anything - I try not to give into that but it's hard). I have also found grammar program that was been helping me greatly - I just never seem able to see all the error, I'll read it five times and still see missing or mistyped or misspelled words that I hadn't noticed before.


	6. Chapter 6: A Change in Form

**A/N - Updated 2/12/17. Thanks to sonotawriter for betaing.**

 **Thanks to padfootsgrl79 -** IDK why I type 'fallow' instead of 'follow' but since your comment, I've been trying to remember to 'find-all' for that.

 **What's happened so far:**

 **Ch 4** \- Neville is taken to Hogsmeade by James, Sirius, and Remus. He learns about Padfoot and is roped into spying on the girls sunbathing plans, which are interrupted by Avery and Mulciber (displeased with Slytherins hanging out with a Muggleborn). Hermione jumps in front of a spell and ends up in the Hospital wing. James decides it's time to put on another party, and Trevor shows them how to use the Come and Go room. Sirius sees Hermione's 'mudblood' scar, and he and James are determined to figure out 'their twins' much to Remus' disapproval.

 **Ch 5 -** Avery and Mulciber's group is seething after most of the upperclassmen attended a party in honor of their defeat at the hands of the Orwells, and the three Slytherin girls eat with Lily to avoid issues. Jean gets her private lesson with McGonagall, and the twins have dinner with Hagrid (who gives them matching Owls: Twit and Twoo) and Dumbledore. Monday, the Orwells have their first Defense class, where they each show Professor Fawley their Patronus before joining the class in a duel. Jean turns Sirius' hair pink for a spell he used in their duel and gets attacked by Mulciber. Mulciber gets a broken nose and hit with a bat-boggy hex while Sirius decides to keep the hair after trying to remove it and finding it only triggers an explosion of pink glitter.

* * *

 **Neville and the Do-Over**

Chapter 6: A Change in Form

[That weekend/ five days later]

(Sunday, November 30th, 1975)

It was breakfast at the Gryffindor table: Jean, Trevor, Lily, Trish, Jane, Lucinda, James, Sirius, and Remus sat together. Peter sat down the table scowling at them, even more so after James and Sirius had (yet again) asked him to join them. Since the party, Peter had been ignoring the boys, but they continued to track him down and try to talk to him, at least, three times a day.

By the time mail came in, Peter had been forgotten in the happy chatter. After all, it was a Hogsmeade Weekend, and they were planning to go altogether. It was also the last Hogsmeade weekend they had before Christmas in a few weeks – apparently, the town didn't like being flooded with students right before the Holidays (and wanted the chance to shop without students all over).

After waiting for another fifteen minutes, after they had finished eating, they were finally allowed to start their journey. As the group made their way to Hogsmeade, it was snowing and already had more than a dusting on the ground. Before the halfway mark, they had to stop to put warming charms on each other to keep the bite of the cold away.

"So what is everyone doing for the Holidays? Just home with family?" Trish asked.

"I'll be with the Potters." Sirius said lightly. "I'm never bloody going back to that house." He muttered to James, who flopped his arm around his neck. "Unless it's to burn it down." He amended in a hushed whisper.

"Just home, although I'll be visiting these two." Remus jerked his head to James and Sirius.

"Just home for me too." Trish agreed.

"Me too." Lily said, followed by Lucinda and Katie.

"Me as well, although it is a big family – I'll probably meet some more cousins I've never seen before." Jane laughed.

"The Weasleys are kinda known for that." Sirius laughed, "Are you one of like five?" He grinned.

"Soon." She smirked. "Mum's pregnant again." She beamed. "For years I thought I'd be an only child, Sam wasn't born till I was seven." Jane added.

"What about you two, then?" Trish asked, after a minute.

"We'll be staying." Jean answered quickly.

"You're not going home to your fam-"

"Trish!" Lily hissed.

"Oh guys, I'm sorry. What about your Godfather? Aren't you going to spend the Holiday with him?" Trish amended.

"We are." Trevor answered, shocking everyone to confusion.

"Hagrid's their Godfather." Sirius clarified for the group.

"Yes, so we'll be staying in the castle and coming down to visit him." Jean added.

After that, they made their plans. They would all meet at the Three Broomsticks in an hour. Before that James, Sirius, and Trevor were going to Splintwitches. Lily, Jean, and Remus were going to Tomes and Scrolls. While Trish, Jane, Lucinda, and Katie were going to Gladrags Wizardwear. After they warmed up in the Three Broomsticks they would all go to Zonko's and Honeydukes together (as long as James didn't annoy Lily too much).

Before they parted, Jean handed Trevor a coin purse. Hagrid had sent with their owls the day before, one with money (so that they could do their Christmas shopping) and the other with a box of homemade cookies and owl treats. The treats were split between them after Twit and Twoo seemed to enjoy them, and the cookies were covertly vanished before someone could break a tooth on one.

* * *

~.~.~

[The next day]

(Monday, December 1st, 1975)

"Come on, Peter!" Remus whispered from the middle of the dorm.

"Pete, stay." James begged. "You've been mad for over a week." He hissed.

"You have to talk to us, at some point!" Sirius called in a loud whisper after the boy.

SLAM.

"Wh-!" Neville shot up in bed, his wand out in front of him. The room was dark and his eyes unfocused.

"It's alright Trevor, it was just Peter leaving." Remus said softly, and after a moment to process, Trevor lowered his wand and rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands.

"Well now that you're awake, you can help." Sirius called from his bed across from him, chucking a pillow at Trevor's face.

"Help with what?" He got up (hopping over a book with its cover open, on the floor) and joined the three boys around Sirius' bed.

"My revenge on your sister." Sirius brushed his pink hair, with his hand (the color had started to fade, and the glitter had finally washed out).

"I don't think you really want to do that Sirius."

"Don't worry Trev, me and Jeany understand each other." Sirius assured him a devilish grin. Trevor sighed, ' _I warned him',_ he thought to himself (suppressing a laugh).

"Well, what are you planning?" Trevor leaned against the left bedpost of Sirius' bed.

"Rain in the Great Hall." Sirius grinned.

"Well, more like raining goo." James corrected with a grin to match Sirius'.

"Goo that will dye you a different color depending on how you try to remove it." Remus finished, with a small proud grin of his own.

"Brilliant." Trevor chuckled. "You're gonna get chewed out so bad." He smiled wider than the other boys.

"I'd reply to that Trev, but we have an agreement when it comes to your sister." Sirius replied pointedly.

"Let's do it." Trevor shrugged. ' _She did tell me to try to befriend them,_ ' he justified to himself. "Is that why we're all up early?"

"Exactly." James smirked. "Five minutes and we're going."

* * *

~.~.~

The four boys stood alone in the Great Hall looking up at the ceiling, grinning. They had just finished, and in about half an hour people would start filing into the hall. It was almost completely hidden – the changing ceiling did make it a little troublesome, but they felt confident no one would notice (not until it was too late anyway).

"Let's sneak back to the common room, so everyone can see us, or they'll get suspicious." James said, starting for the door.

"I am really going to enjoy this," Trevor smiled at the ceiling before turning to Sirius, "and the fallout to follow." He smirked and followed James.

"I think he's right about Jean you know." Remus whispered to Sirius.

"Well if he is, then I get to enjoy angry Jean." He said wistfully. "Plus she'll finally get pissed at you – __Mr. Gentlemen__." He mocked.

"What?"

"Let's see how you like fiery Jean." Sirius slapped him on the arm and left, running after James and Trevor.

* * *

~.~.~

"Lovely as ever, Lily!" James smiled at the redhead as she came down the stairs, into the common room.

"James." She said curtly (delighting the boy anyway). She waited with her arms crossed until she was joined by Trish and Jane.

"Sorry, Lily." Jane whispered as the two joined Lily.

"Let's go I'm starving." Trish sighed and with that, the girls started moving to the door.

"Are Jean, Lucinda, and Katie going to meet us, like usual?"

"I hope so, I hear most of Slytherin is ignoring them still." Lily answered. "Sev has been walking the line, if he looks to be too friendly with them he'll be just as bad off, or worse." Lily said quietly, looking worried.

"I don't know how those three ended up with all those vipers. Severus can be OK when he wants to, but he still makes sense in Slytherin."

"He's just shy and has some trust issues – if you knew his parents it would make sense why he is like he is."

"We know Lily." Trish and Jane sighed together, having heard it before.

"At least, the girls have each other." One of them offered as the portrait door swung open and the girls were quickly gone.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Trevor waited on the couch in front of the fire. They watched most the tower empty out in the last few minutes after Lily had left with her friends. They talked quietly about Quidditch while waiting until they could go join everyone in the Great Hall.

"Alright." James said looking at his watch. "Let's go."

* * *

~.~.~

In the Great Hall, they found the six girls sitting together. Trevor sat by Katie with a small smile (and a polite nod to Jane on his other side). Lucinda, Lily, and Trish sat across from him. James sat on the other side of Lucinda (not being able to sit beside Lily). Remus took the only seat by Jean before Sirius could (leaving him to sit across from her, by James).

"Thank you." Jean mouthed to Remus as he sat down.

"So Jean, have classes been boring?" Lily asked.

"It's been OK. Most of the teachers don't really give us homework, it's mostly just a list to work through at our own pace. Except for History, Astronomy, and Care. The first two we've been through the information, but forgotten a fair amount, and Care of Magical Creatures..." She held in a chuckle, at the thought of fifth-year Care of Magical Creatures (and the first school book she didn't care for).

"Our education there was a bit __unconventional__." Trevor laughed, sharing a smile with Jean.

"I wanted to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, but Dumbledore said I should wait and could just take the O.W.L.'s for them and taken them next year."

"Why doesn't Dumbledore have you take Transfiguration and such with the 6th or 7th years?"

"Dumbledore was very concerned about us making friends and acting like 16 years old's while we can." Trevor gave an amused smile.

"Dumbledore's a smart man." Lily grinned, and Trish rolled her eyes at her friend.

"So next year we'll have Arithmancy and Runes together." Remus said. "The classes are rather small, and we could use two more."

"Afraid it would just be Jean, Remus." Trevor corrected.

"Well, _ _if__ I don't forget it all, and fail to test in." Jean countered.

"You'll do fine Jean." Trevor rolled his eyes.

"WHAT THE?" Came from Hufflepuff table.

"YUCK!" Other shrieks followed, and the whole school started to look up. ' _Oh, Shit.'_

POP. The sound came from beside her, she turned from the ceiling to see Remus with a large black umbrella over him. He jerked his head at her, and without a second thought, she plopped herself close to him and took shelter under the umbrella.

Yelling and cries of disgust filled the hall, with the sound of heavy rain as goo pummeled them. She jumped a little as she felt it hit her low back, at that Remus leaned closer so that the umbrella would completely cover both of them. She hugged herself into his chest and tried not to think about how inappropriate it should feel (and how it felt anything but inappropriate).

"Thanks." She said into his chest.

"I couldn't just sit there and let you get slimed." He whispered, reminding himself not to sniff her hair (that would be creepy). He glanced across the table to a seething Sirius, with James and Trevor throwing goo at each other behind him.

Finally, with a pop of blue light, the goo stopped raining down on them. Jean and Remus parted, both blushing slightly. James looked eagerly around: as people started vanishing the goo (puffs of red smoke dissipated to reveal screaming red students in red robes). Others tried to Scourgify themselves only to be swallowed by gold smoke that left them and their clothing gold.

"Everyone Stop!" McGonagall called. "Do not attempt to magically clean yourself." She addressed the sea of goo covered students, taking count of the dyed students. Most of the upperclassmen were red or gold (although there were three blue students, along with one who was dyed canary yellow). ' _I_ _wonder if they had a spell, tied to each of the eight house colors.'_ Jean wondered to herself noting the few students, who were not red or gold.

"Everyone may make their ways back their bathrooms." Dumbledore started. "No one will be counted late to class, so everyone can shower and get fresh robes. Those of you who have already been dyed, go up to the Hospital Wing and tell Madam Pomfrey, she may be able to reverse it." Dumbledore calmly addressed the mass of students who then started filing out of the hall.

"Not you two, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black." McGonagall approached them. "Mr. Lupin, I am disappointed that you could not stop this, although you did, at least, spare Miss Orwell, so five points to you."

"Professor, you can't possibly -" James attempted.

"It's always you Mr. Potter, and whatever you do Mr. Black is sure to be in on it with you." She paused to look at Trevor. "And it appears now you are dragging Mr. Orwell along with you."

"Professor, it couldn't have been us," Sirius spoke up, "we were in the common room and didn't come down for breakfast until late." Sirius said in his most charming way but seemed to have no sway over the Professor.

"It's true Professor, the whole house must have seen us in front of the fire talking about Quidditch." Trevor piped in. "I woke up when Peter left. They had tried to talk to him – he's been upset. After we hung around the common room hoping we'd see him come back – he forgot his history book, you see." McGonagall looked him over, and the three boys tried to hide how impressed they were.

"We will see about that. Now go get cleaned up and get to class." The boys left the Great Hall and followed the crowd up to the common room. Sirius threw looks at Remus but said nothing, Remus tried to look ashamed (or at least not as happy as he was).

"You were brilliant, Trevor." James' smirked.

"Yea, think Peter will cover for us?" Sirius looked to James.

"Of course, he'll cover for us, even if he is mad."

"As long as he didn't come back to the dorm before we were in the common room, it shouldn't matter. He did leave early, he did forget his book, and everyone saw us in the common room." Trevor shrugged.

"The book thing was true?" James asked, stopping and turning to look at Trevor for the answer.

"Yeah, I almost stepped on it this morning." Trevor laughed. "It was open on the floor near his bed." James smiled and clapped him on the back.

"That was quick." Sirius praised. There was silence for a moment, as James and Sirius walked on either side of Trevor, and Remus followed a step behind.

"Remus," James stopped and turn to him. "take us to the Prefect bathroom – it's huge, we won't have wait or get goo all over our dorm."

"The Prefect Bathrooms will be filled with Prefects – who aren't going to be very happy with you."

"Ah, right." James sighed.

* * *

~.~.~

[That Friday/a few days later]

(Friday, December 12th, 1975.)

After what in the coming weeks would only be called 'the incident', the girls were no longer tolerating James and Sirius. Many apologies were given to Jean, and assurances that Trevor (and Remus) were still welcome and that if she wanted to eat with her brother that they understood.

It had been nearly two weeks since 'the incident', and nearing a month since their arrival. Since then, their main time together was when they meet in the Room of Requirement every other night, or they're dinners with Hagrid (with and without Dumbledore). During class, they would write to each other (with their planners), and between classes or at meals one would slip away to say 'hi' and chat for a few moments.

* * *

~.~.~

"Sorry, I'm late Jean." Trevor called as he entered the Come and Go room, pausing to make sure the door disappeared behind him. "Sirius was pestering me about coming along. Even tried to follow me, but Remus caught him."

"You'd think after spending a week with pink hair he'd try not to piss me off." She grumbled. "I swear, sometimes I think he wants me to Hex him."

"Well the goo was meant for you, but let's talk about anything but Sirius." He said heaving a sigh as he let himself fall onto the other end of the lone couch.

"Deal." She turned so that she sat facing him, her shoes off and her legs crossed on the seat. "So, all my reading."

"You're not supposed to be reading - remember? Dumbledore?"

"I only do it when everyone is studying or doing homework and I'm done with everything."

"Mhmm."

"I have! Anyway, that's why it's taken me this long to finish reading everything. Time Travel theories are a bust. Maybe the timeline will try to right itself, maybe it won't. Sometimes things have to happen exactly down to the minute or less, and sometimes an action can happen anytime in a period of months and still get the same result."

"That's helpful." Trevor groaned.

"The only real help I can gather is it's likely not to matter how or when James and Lily start dating, but when it comes to Harry's being born, if they don't conceive the same as before then there could be no Harry. Then there's the chance that it is the same Harry but only not named 'Harry' or born a few days off from his birthday."

"So, we could royally screw everything."

"Yup. If we try to get them together, it could all fall apart. If we don't try to get them together, they may never get together because of something we did."

"Any happy news?"

"Spell creation was interesting; a lot of trial and error at the end, thou. I found a few interesting dueling ideas and some new defensive spells. Wandless magic could be mildly helpful – like if you fall and lose your wand you could use Lumos to find it. If your wand is a foot or two from your grasp, you could get to the point where you can get it to come to you."

"Those could be helpful enough, for us to try to learn."

"Yeah, there is also a stinging spell, that will give anyone (but you) who's touching your wand a shock. I was wondering if it could be used to get someone to drop your wand. You'd have to be pretty close to them, but there have been times when it would have been useful."

"Those three sound worth the effort – they could even end up saving our lives."

"It will be a lot of work – the further the wand is the harder it will be. Then there is _truly_ wandless magic which outside of children and Pregnant women is nearly unheard of besides what is under Internal magic – which besides literal magic tricks - the ones I've even heard of are Apparition and the Animagus transformation."

"So we'll just focus on those three." Trevor shrugged.

"Yea, they are pretty easy spells, but it will probably take us months to a year just to be able to reliably do those three - from a couple feet away - every inch matters."

"After that last prank," Trevor said after a pause. "I've been thinking about the twins."

"Me too." She smiled sadly. "It feel's wrong when people call us 'the twins'."

"Yeah." Trevor nodded. "I saw them once get into a duel, and they were using Transfiguration with Hexes instead of stuns or your standard jinxes. I never thought about why before, I just thought it was because they were pranksters and wanted a laugh - even in a duel."

"But maybe it wasn't..." Jean pondered the possibilities.

"Exactly, maybe it was because everyone knows how to undo a stun or your standard dueling spells."

"And that's why Snape made Langlock – there are other silencing spells but most people, at least, most adults, can undo them even non-verbally."

"So maybe, we need to learn to use less common spells or our own spells in battle, so that once a Death Eater is down the others can't get him back up mid-fight." Trevor finished saying as Jean wrote a note in her planner to look into the idea. "So how has it been with Avery and them? They over it?" He asked.

"I don't think so – I think they're plotting, but more pissed than ever after I introduced my knee to Mulciber's groin and nose. Which reminds me..." she wrote another note. "Muggle self-defense; most Purebloods have no idea about Muggle fighting outside of punching and kicking."

"Like the knee thing." Trevor nodded, it was true he had never heard of that kind of thing before she told him about being attacked. "They're probably waiting for us to let our guard down, or just planning to poison us." He laughed at the idea (that after everything they would be stopped by some miffed Slytherins).

"That reminds me," Jean dug around in her book bag while she continued. "You know how they say twins can feel each other's pain?"

"Sure" He shrugged.

"Well, I made these bracelets. They're disillusioned and charmed so that they won't break or come off without a password. They have a locator spell on them so they will always tug your hand toward the other. I was hoping to do more, but I'm not sure."

"Sounds useful. What else were you trying to do? Get them to tell us if the other was in trouble?"

"Yeah, I was trying to make the other burn hot if one of us was in pain or really afraid. I'm just not sure how to do it."

"Have you looked into those diagnostic spells, Healers use? Maybe - "

"That could work Trevor! I'll do some reading and see what I can come up with." She quickly added another note to her planner. "So how is it going with the Marauders? Is Peter still pissed at them?"

"With me and them, everything is fine. They haven't told me about Remus, but I really don't expect them to unless they have too."

"Agreed." She nodded.

"They did tell me about becoming Animagi early on thou, saying it was for the sake of their mischief. Peter is still avoiding all of us, but they keep trying to get him to talk to them and it only seems to make him more pissed. Then there is Sirius and Remus, most of the time they seem normal and then randomly they get really intense with each other. I don't know what's up with them (other than Sirius being annoyed that you didn't get slimed)."

"Hmm." Jean hummed as she took it all in.

"Any progress with Snape or our other Black?"

"No, with this shit from Avery and them, the whole house has been giving us a wide birth. Snape will work with me in potions, but otherwise, he's like the rest – afraid to join me, Lucinda, and Katie on Avery and Mulciber's bad side. Before Mulciber attacked me, they talked to me in the Library, but since Mulciber has cursed two lower classmen because they sat next to me in the common room."

"I guess it was one thing for you to beat them in a duel with backup, and another for you beat him in his surprise attack." Trevor grinned proudly.

"Probably didn't help that I told him how 'Muggles know a thing or two' before I hit him with the Bat-Bogey Hex."

"No." He laughed. "But it was brilliant – I wish I had been there."

* * *

~.~.~

[That Tuesday/three days later]

(Tuesday, December 16th, 1975)

Jean walked to breakfast with Lucinda and Katie, and they sat at the Gryffindor table across from Lily, Trish, and Jane. A bit down the table from them sat Remus, James, Sirius, and Trevor. For the last two weeks, this was how meals were – ever since 'the incident'. Jean excused herself from the girls. They smiled, understandingly, they knew it must be hard for her not to see her twin all the time. Of course, they would have been fine with just Remus and Trevor but they all knew that wasn't likely to happen.

"I'll see you all at lunch if I'm not back in a few minutes." Jean said as she got up from the table.

"See ya in a bit." Jane called after her.

"K, Jean." Katie and Lucinda added together before giggling at themselves.

"Tell Trevor and Remus, hello." Lily instructed, a little louder than the rest.

"Sure." She called over her shoulder as she walked down the table and sat between Trevor and Remus.

"Hey, Sis." Trevor scooted over for her.

"Lily's still mad then." James said: now his usual 'Hello' to Jean.

"There's my Jean-Bean." Sirius winked.

"Ignore him, Jean." James gave Sirius a quick glare.

"Hey guys, and yes they are all still mad, but they say hello to Trevor and Remus." Jean relayed to the boys.

"Why do they get a hello?" James demanded.

"Yeah, they were in on it!" Sirius agreed.

"I guess the girls just think that you two bullied them into it." Jean shrugged grabbing a piece of toast. "Why don't you just find a way to apologize already?" The four looked like they hadn't considered the idea before. "You guys can't be this thick, just do something nice for them already so Trevor and I can see more of each other."

"You see each other three times a week, _after hours_ , and you write to each other in your little planners, _all_ the time." Sirius objected.

"Maybe because it's the only time I get with my _twin_ sister." Trevor joined the conversation.

" _Anyway_ , not why I came over." Jean finished her toast. "I have a question for you two, for once, and before you try to lie to me, just know - I know a spell to force you and I will use it here in front of everyone." She threatened with a smile.

"Why would you think we would ever lie to you, Jeany?" Sirius nearly purred.

"Because Trevor wouldn't tell me." She lied flawlessly. ' _Not that I needed him to tell me_.'

"Oh?" James asked, one brow raised, suddenly far more interested in what she had to say.

"So which of you is the dog?" Jean jumped to the point, just wanting to get on with it all but knowing they would take some weaseling.

"What?" James and Sirius said together, and Remus coughed on his toast.

"You heard me – that big shaggy dog by the lake that Saturday when Avery attacked." She explained calmly but her tone seemed to unhinged the boys more than just the statement would have.

"You saw a dog by the lake?" Sirius asked innocently. Jean drew her wand and pointed it at them on top of the table and quirked a brow.

" _The truth_." She scolded. "I know it was an Animagus, and I know it was one of you because it's the only way you could have gotten there so fast. So who? James? Sirius?" Her wand pointed from one to the other. ' _Don't look too much at Sirius.'_ She coached herself. _'Look at James - pretend it's him!'_

"Why are you just asking us then?" Sirius asked carefully.

"Because I know Trevor isn't it, and Remus is too much a gentlemen to pull that stunt. I'm sure they were both hiding with one of you watching the show, but still." She paused and looked at Remus who was blushing and staring at his food. "See?" She gestured to him. "So again which one of you is the dog?" ' _Come on Sirius.'_

"Can I ask why?" James said softly his voice cracking.

"Because I need some help. So if you could hurry up and tell me, we can go."

"Go with you?" Sirius asked, his guarding tone gone.

"Yes, Sirius. Come with me to the Room of Requirement until lunch."

"Alone?" Sirius asked again, a grin growing.

"Yes, Sirius. All alone until Lunch." She rolled her eyes.

"Then let's go, Beautiful." He smiled, standing. "See ya, guys." He patted James' shoulder. James chuckled while the other two looked unhappy.

"You are way too hopeful." She laughed, standing, shaking her head at him. "Figure something out." She hissed at James, before turning to Sirius again. "Come on boy." She said with a wicked grin, before patting the side of her leg.

* * *

~.~.~

She led him to the Come and Go Room without answering his blatant questioning look. Continuing to pretend not to notice his attention to her, for the silence it granted her, but Jean was struggling to suppress a grin at his petulant look by the time they came to the seventh floor. With cracking and without a word she summoned the room, and they entered a large empty room.

"And here, I was thinking the room would give me a clue. So I guess I'll just have to ask what you want with me. Now don't be shy darling." He winked.

"I want to be able to turn back." She sighed.

"What?"

"It's been weeks!" She groaned, dropping her bag on the floor.

"I usually understand what a girl means when she says that." He smirked through her eye roll and glare.

"No warning it is, then." She muttered to herself, dropping her bag to the stone floor.

"Wha-? Woah!" He jumped back. Staring. "Holly shit Jean. You're a fucking Bear!" She looked at him, raised her new body up to its full height and stared down at him. "Easy girl." He smiled, she huffed at him, hitting him in the face with hot breath.

"Alright. So you can't change back on your own." She nodded. "This is what you've been doing with McGonagall on Saturdays, I take it." He continued, and she nodded again. "I assume you know what you're supposed to do then, you just haven't managed it." He talked out his thought process, and she sat on the floor in front of him, sadly nodding her head. "Yeah you see, I don't think Minnie was surprised when she found out her form. I was. I mean I'm a huge shaggy dog, at first, all I could think about was how dogs are dependent on humans, chase their own tails, and how they lick their ass all the time. I thought 'this can't be what I am – weak, dumb, and disgusting'. Then James talked me through it, all the good things about dogs. How their Loyal and fun-loving – man's best friend and all that." He finished, only for her to huff again.

"Alright, more to the point then. I'm guessing your thinking - How can I be a bear? I'm a pretty girl, incredibility smart, an extraordinary witch, and yet deep down all I truly am is a big bumbling oversized dog? An anti-social, fat, lazy, stupid, _violent_ bear." She glared at him, and he held his hands up for her to let him continue. "But that's not what bears are. Bears are strong and fierce, they're protectors (of their cubs and their land), they are smart and clever, but most of all they are peaceful and content in life until someone crosses them. I think a bear is exactly what you are." He smiled. "You're strong, you bravely defend others, you're smart and clever, and you can jump from happy and calm to terrifying - I think it's _brilliant_." he grinned, and they stared at each other for a long time. "Now you have to accept that," he said slowly, "then just want to be human again, not for any reason, not because you hate the bear - just because you want to." He finished hopeful and waiting, and then waited some more. "Come on Jeany." He sighed, but still, she sat there as a bear, moping. "Fine! We'll do it the hard way." He grumbled.

His body shivered and fell to his knees and was replaced with that of a large dog. He barked at her until she looked at him. He wagged his tail and he barked again, getting her to stand up on all fours. He ran up to her and jumped at her (and off of her) and ran around her before doing it all again. She roared at him – annoyed with his play, but he continued. He was large enough that they were close in height – at least on all fours. He pestered her around the room until she was playing back with him. Until she was enjoying being a bear. They ran around the room play fighting (wrestling and knocking each other over), until out of breath.

Both laying on their sides, on the cold stone floor, they panted in their exhaustion. He watched her change back to the bright blue eyed girl, in green lined robes. He stretched forward and licked her face before turning back to himself and rolling onto his back (holding his stomach as he breathed).

"You had to do it the hard way..." He breathed.

"How was the floor so much more comfortable as a bear?"

"I don't know. Why do I feel inclined to lick people's faces, as a dog?"

"Point taken." She breathed. "Couch please." She panted at the ceiling and a foot away from them a couch appeared.

"I bloody love this room." Sirius smiled, pulling himself up after her, and they both collapsed again, on the couch. "What now? We done?" He asked, between breaths.

"Almost, I want to be able to change right back and forth."

"Sure, just don't make me do that all again. Give yourself a minute, it's harder to change into your form when you're out of breath." She dragged herself up anyway and stood a couple feet away from the couch. "Fine don't listen to me, but you better not puke on me." He warned, shifting on the couch. Her body shimmied and morphed in a blur and into a bear again, then rolling her head back (letting go), she shrunk back into herself.

"Ha!" She flopped herself back on the couch, landing next to him with a huge smile.

"You're a bloody amazing witch."

"That almost didn't sound like a come on."

"I'm too damn tired for come-ons. Check back in 30 minutes." He smiled.

"Oh? I only get 30 minutes with this Sirius? Too bad," she smiled mischievously. He looked her in the eyes, and slowly shook his head.

"Don't you tease me - I'm weak."

"Poor Sirius." She pouted, turning to face him on the couch. "Oh, it _is_ poetic."

"You're an evil little witch." He gave a breathy laugh.

"I thought you liked playful..." she leaned over him laughing, unable to stop laughing long enough to fake a pout.

"I will get you for this." He promised, solemnly nodded at her.

"And the hair." She added for him, with a smirk.

* * *

~.~.~

[Next day]

(Wednesday, December 17th, 1975.)

The next day, James and Sirius had figured out an apology for the girls. Which was accepted more for the effort than the actual plan – a private party for just them in the Room of Requirement. The boys had pestered them until they actually accepted, and the girls had conceded to go but with forgiveness conditional on their enjoyment.

They gathered around on four couches facing each other. With a huge square coffee table in the middle filled with food, Butterbeer, and candy. Then James told them, that they all were going to play Truth or Dare, but that the girls could change any truth or dare given by one of the boys – if all the girls could agree.

"Alright we got the rules out of the way, and everyone has a Butterbeer and any food or candy they want." James looked around the room to check. "OK, Ladies who's going to start?" He asked with a smile falling to Lily.

"James." Lily smiled.

"Yes, Lily dear?" He answered, as his grin doubled at the use of his name.

"Truth or Dare?" Lily asked with a smile that gave away nothing.

"Dare." James picked quickly.

"I dare you to transfigure your clothes into a tight, short, pink, dress and keep it like that 'till we leave. With matching heels." She added, and her sweet smile turned wicked.

"Of course." He stood, and with a couple flicks of his wand everyone, but he and Lily were howling with laughter or giggling themselves pink. Lily, however, was both impressed and disappointed at his lack of fit about her dare, and James and was simply happily basking in how she had called him James and not dared him to leave her alone or ask some other girl out.

"Who's next?" Trevor asked the girls.

"Sirius." Jane smiled wickedly. "Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare, of course." He answered Jane with a flirty grin.

"Wear only your underwear until we all leave." Jane dared with a smirk.

"Come on Jane! He's going to love that!" Lily objected, with a sigh and an eye roll to look at the girl with pursed lips.

"Yea, but so will I." Jane laughed.

"Me too." Lucinda grinned. "Now strip." She flicked her wand at him and everything, but his red silk boxers disappeared off of him and appeared folded on the floor by his feet.

"Enjoy Ladies." Sirius grinned, leaning back in his seat with his arms out to either side. James scowled at him. "It was your bloody idea mate." Sirius hissed to him, from his seat next to the James.

"Trevor." Katie giggled. "Truth or Dare?"

"Umm... dare." He answered, knowing the boys would throw a fit if he answered any other way.

"Seven minutes alone with me." A door appeared across from her when she said it (with a timer above it).

"Lucky bastard." Sirius muttered as Katie and Trevor disappeared (the timer starting by itself once the door shut behind them).

"Well, someone keep going while they're in there." Jane sighed at the starting pause as everyone seemed to watch the clock tick down.

"Alright. James, truth or dare?" Trish said, grinning wide.

"Dare." James answered without missing a beat.

"Within the week, you have to pull an _impressive_ prank on only Sirius, and it has to be public in some way, so we can all enjoy it." Trish finished.

"No problem." James shrugged like it was nothing, and Trish eyed him with annoyance.

"Sirius." Lucinda smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Next Hogsmeade weekend, you have to take some first year, with a crush on you, for her dream date." Lucinda declared.

"A first year?"

"Yup."

"But she'll be eleven! That's just wrong!" Sirius argued.

"No kissing of course." Lucinda rolled her eyes at him pointedly. "Just escort her there and back, take her where ever she wants, and buy her some candy and flowers, and just be charming."

"Alright." He shrugged a little grudgingly.

"You're last Jean." Lily smiled.

"Hmm. It is tempting to pick on Sirius, but I can't think of anything good to make him do."

"I might take truth." Sirius challenged.

"No, you won't." James laughed.

"Hmm. Lucinda's was good." Jean decided. "Truth or dare, Sirius?"

"Dare." Sirius answers immediately.

"See!" James laughed.

"Christmas is almost here, buy something thoughtful for your brother for Christmas." Sirius' jaw clenched at her words. "You don't have to give any kind of card, beside a to and from, and you don't have to hand-deliver it or anything." Jean justified (the dark look he had making her feel a little guilty for the dare).

"...Fine..." Sirius said, scowling slightly at her.

"Great, now we can get to the real fun." James grinned. "I'll go first." He smiled. "Lily, truth or dare?" He asked happily, and Lily looked torn.

"Dare." She finally answered, flinching just saying the word.

"I dare you to," James grinned, "sit on my lap for the rest of the-" He stopped short and looked at all the girls "-turn." He finished, knowing if he dared more they would surely veto his dare. Lily looked around to the girls, pleadingly.

"It's only the rest of the turn Lily." Jane shrugged with a grin. "It's already more than half over." Jane added. Lily got up with a sigh and sat sideways on the lap of the boy in the pink dress and matching heels.

"Hands to yourself Potter." Lily muttered dangerously to James, once perch on his knees.

"Of course." James whispered back, his hands never moving from the couch, and a huge grin on his face.

"Alright." Remus spoke softly. He was pale and looked like he hadn't slept in two days. "Jean, truth or dare?" He asked conversationally.

"Truth, and ask something good so they don't throw a fit." She answered with a smile.

"Umm." Remus thought as he scratched his head. "How many relationships have you been in?"

"Boo!" Sirius called with his hands on either side of his mouth.

"Alright," Remus sighed. "How many people have you kissed?"

"Four." Jean answered lightly.

"Well," Sirius started. "I guess that leaves me until Trevor get's done." He smirked looking at the door, to find it had just opened. "Well then, Trevor it's your turn, want to dare Katie back in there with you?" He laughed, causing the couple to blush.

"So what did I miss?" Trevor asked, ignoring Sirius' question.

"Nothing much, Lily's on James's lap until you and I go, and there has been a couple future dares. Oh, and sister is the only one to take Truth so far." Sirius summarized.

"Alright, dear sister, truth or dare?" Trevor smiled and Jean knew then that she wasn't going to like it either way.

"Dare Jean! Come on!"

"Yeah!" Echoed the room.

"Fine, I pick dare." Jean said giving him a warning look.

"I dare you to take dare the next three time someone asks you." He smiled.

"Oh, you little brat!"

"The girls can save you if it's unreasonable." He assured.

"Fine."

"Great." Sirius beamed. "Jeany?" He called with a wicked smile.

"Yes, Sirius." She grumbled.

"I dare you to match James through this coming turn." Sirius smiled victoriously.

"Come on!" Jean looked to the girls who deliberated, Lily joining them (now free).

"It has to be flatting, and Trish will do it." Lily announced the girl's decision.

"Fine." She stood her arms wide, and her eyes closed in a wince.

"There!" Trish announced. Jean looked down to see herself in small red dress and red pumps.

"How am I even suppose to walk in these?"

"Here." Lucinda whipped out her wand flicked it at her. "Won't be a problem for about 30 minutes, which should be more than enough time."

"Your turn Lily dear." James smiled at her.

"Jane dear, truth or dare?" Lily smiled wickedly.

"Truth." Jane answered.

"If you had to spend 7 minutes in that room," she gestured over her shoulder to where Trevor and Katie had been, "with one guy here, who would you pick?"

"Sirius." She sighed, and Sirius' grin doubled. "Look what you did, Lily." Jane pointed at him, and they both giggled. "Alright, Sirius Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He sat forward, waiting.

"I dare you to flirt with Trevor like you do with all the pretty girls until it's my turn again."

"If that's what you like Jane." Sirius winked, at her as he got up from his seat.

"Come on!" Trevor protested as Sirius squeezed himself next to him.

"Shush Beautiful." Sirius winked at him wrapping an arm around his shoulders, erupting the group in howls of laughter again.

"Katie you're next." James said, trying not to laugh as Sirius started playing with Trevor's hair.

"Remus? Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Boo!" James called.

"Shush, James." Katie scolded. "Is there someone you like?"Katie asked grinning widely.

"Maybe." Remus mumbled.

"Maybe isn't an answer, Remus." Katie scolded.

"Fine, Yes." He blushed, and James looked at him puzzled.

"Really? Who?" James asks.

"Shut up James." He growled.

"You're going to tell us later." James stated, but it sounded tentative.

"We'll see." Remus told him.

"Anyways, my turn." Trish changed the topic. "Lucinda, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do _you_ fancy someone, and if so what house are they in?" Trish asked with interest.

"Hufflepuff." Lucinda said softly, blushing bright red. "Truth or dare, Katie?"

"Dare!"

"Ask Trevor out already."

"W-would you li-?"

"Of course, Katie." Trevor blushed, trying not to let Sirius having his hand in his hair ruin the moment. "I was waiting til after the break, for our next Hogsmeade weekend." He said quietly before she hugged him tightly (breaking him free from Sirius).

"Your turn Jean." James called.

"Revenge time ladies." She hissed gesturing to her outfit. "Lily?"

"No Jean!"

"Lily, truth or dare?" Jean insisted, and Lily looked torn again.

"...Truth..." She looked at Jean pleadingly, as Jean smirked at her fear for a long pause before continuing.

"What's your Favorite candy?"

"A Cadbury Crunchie Bar." She said with a sigh of relief, as Jean snickered at her.

"A what?" Asked Sirius, as he put his arm back around Trevor and started drawing patterns with his finger on Trevor's shoulder (who tried to ignore it).

"It's Muggle candy, Sirius." Jean sighed.

"Well, my turn again." James smiled. "Lily?"

"Of course." She muttered to herself.

"Truth or dare?" James continued.

"... Dare." Lily decided.

"I dare you, to actually open the presents I give you this year."

"Alright," She sighed, knowing it could have been worse, "but if they're jinxed ..." She warned, getting only a smile from him.

"James, truth or dare?" Remus smiled.

"Dare." James answered, looking at Remus questioningly.

"I dare you, to promise Lily, that you will not be giving her any pranks or otherwise jinxed presents."

"You know I wasn't -" James objected.

"Yes, but you were going to let her wonder, so promise." Remus said.

"I promise you, Lily, that it was not my intent nor will I, give you any prank gift or otherwise jinxed present. Just as I never have, which you would know if you ever opened them." James said with a huff, leaving Lily a little surprised (with a touch of guilt).

"I guess I'm next." Trevor sighed, as Sirius gave him a cheeky wink. "Um, Lucinda truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had to kiss one guy here, who would it be?"

"Sirius." Lucinda said with a small shrug, causing him stop playing with Trevor's hair and give her a wide grin.

"My turn then." Sirius said with a smile.

"Well get on with it, so I can get out of this!" Jean huffed, gesturing to her little red dress.

"Alright, Jean-Bean." Sirius' smile turned mischievous. "Truth or dare?"

"You have to say dare, Sis." Trevor reminded her.

"Thanks for that one, love." Sirius stage whispered to him, with a wink and soft brush of Trevor's cheek.

"You're pushing it." Trevor warned in a low voice.

"Noted lovely." Sirius hummed in return, palms up in submission.

"Yes, thank you so much for that Trevor." Jean said over Sirius, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Dare." She gritted out, making it official and Sirius' eye's lit up.

"Kiss me, on the lips, right here, no less than 30 seconds." Sirius dares.

"What?" Jean growled, jerking forward in her chair. "Come on girls!" She turned to them.

"I agree, he went too far." Lucinda nodded.

"I don't know." Jane hummed undecidedly.

"She should get to pick one of the guys here." Lucinda said again. "That's more fair and way more interesting." She added with a grin.

"Perfect." Trish snickered.

"Agreed." The five girls said together, nodding.

"It's unanimous Jean, pick one." Lily smiled mischievously.

"Come on, Jean." Lucinda laughed. "Pick one of four."

"It's not one of four! It's one of two! I'm not kissing my brother, and James would be just as bad. Sorry James, but-"

"I know." He nodded.

"So," Jean picked back up her argument, "it's either give Sirius what he wants or assault Remus." Remus looked confused at the statement, but she didn't notice.

"I wouldn't call it assault." James laughed.

"Well, he clearly doesn't feel well." Jean justified, gesturing up and down to Remus.

"Alright then." Katie perked up, and with a smile pointed her wand at Remus. "Nullum Dolorem." Katie smirked as he was washed with white light. "How do you feel Remus?" She asked a moment later, looking smug.

"Great." He almost laughed, wondering why he had never thought that there would be painkilling spells.

"It will only work that well for a little bit I'm afraid, but it should help for a couple of hours. Mum always used it." She shrugged.

"Well, Jean?" Lucinda prompted.

"Come on Jeany," Sirius smirked, "you know you've been dying to."

"Oh? Have I?" Jean asked, standing and pausing to wave her wand over the dress (returning it to her jeans and sweater) before walking over to Sirius.

"You could have kept it." Sirius said putting up a pout briefly, before patting his knee with a smirk.

Jean sat sideways on his lap and leaned into his chest. Her check brushed his, and her lips brushed his ear as she whispered softly to him. "When are you going to learn, that I don't like my hand to be forced?" She said with growing bite, giving his other cheek a pat, before standing again, turning from him, and making her way to Remus.

* * *

~.~.~

Katie's spell had done wonders, he never felt this good the day before the moon. He had thought he had been doing well (having Sirius with him for the last few moons had helped), but now that the ache was gone he realized that they had been there in the first place. He watched Jean change her outfit back to the crimson sweater and blue jeans (the dress had looked amazing on her, but it hadn't looked like her). ' _Don't stare,'_ he warned himself and looked away from her, across the room was Sirius, grinning like a madman. ' _Git - No, he's a friend, and he doesn't even know_.' He argued with himself. He really hated the days leading up the moon. ' _I wouldn't even be thinking like that it wasn't for the full moon tomorrow.'_

He swallowed hard when he noticed Jean was sitting on Sirius' lap. ' _Stop it, you have no right to dislike it'_. He chastised himself, pressing his thumbnail firmly into his palm. He's jaw clenched as he watched Sirius' face as Jean whispered something in his ear. ' _Stupid grin – no.'_ He thought, pressing his thumb in harder (allowing the nail to bite a little at his skin) _._ He sighed silently to himself, letting his hands drop to his sides and looked away (he really didn't want to see her kiss him).

"Sorry, Remus." The whisper brought him back. Jean was standing in front of him with an embarrassed smile. Sirius was yelling something about her being cruel and getting his revenge. ' _What had happened? Should have been paying attention.'_

He tried to hold back his confusion as she gently lowered herself to straddle his lap. She blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear, leaning close to him. ' _She smells amazing - except she also smells like him – don't think about that.'_ He watched breathless, as she blushed deeper and glanced from his eyes to his lips and inched closer. She closed her eyes and brushed her lips against his. ' _Yes_.' His heart jumped to his throat, he could hear the girls started slowly counting. ' _Kiss her back, you idiot!'_

The moment he convinced his lips to move with hers, he heard her heart start pounding in her chest. Her right hand brushed his cheek, moving down to his neck. He didn't have to think about his own hands for them to find her thighs on either side of him, his hands gliding up them to rest on her hips. His thumbs peeking under her sweater and softly stroking soft skin – he felt her give a tiny sigh (or was it a moan? He wasn't sure, but hot air washed over him).

Her other hand had found his chest, as the first sat happily on the back of his neck. His right arm made its path up her back, his forearm pressing against her spine and his fingers peeking over her opposite shoulder and she melted into him with another sigh. It was heaven - the feeling of her in his arms, the feeling as her lips move with his, and her hot breath on his skin.

Suddenly, her whole body stiffened with a jolt, jumping in his arms and breaking their kiss. He heard something hit the stone floor a moment later. ' _She was hit_.' His jaw clenched, and his hold on her became tense. ' _Relax stupid_.' He scolded himself, blushing as he relaxed his arms. The girls had stopped counting and were snickering and catcalling off to the side.

"That's enough." Sirius grumbled from the other side of the room. ' _Git_.'

"Are you alright?" Remus whispered, his voice cracking a little at the beginning.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jean blushed to a darker shade. "I'm pretty sure it was just a box of candy." She assured, and he removed his arms as she started to pull back from him. Bracing herself on the couch to either side of him she lifted herself up.

"Right..." He replied. ''R _ight'? Stupid_.' He said it right as she found her footing and know they were just staring at each other looking embarrassed.

"It's your turn, Lily." Trevor said loudly from behind them, but only more giggles erupted from the cluster of girls off to the side.

"Your turn." Jean repeated her brother's words, whipping around to the girls clustered around Lily, and they all fell silent.

"Come on Jean." Trevor patted the spot beside him (now away from Sirius), and she made her way to him. Letting him wrap his arm around her and squeeze her shoulder. ' _Should be me – no, it was just a stupid dare_.' He corrected himself. He crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his jaw, ' _stupid full moon – stupid wolf thoughts_.'

"Lily it's your turn." Trevor repeated slowly, his tune telling them it was time to move on.

He stared at his knees for most of the game after that, until Jean's name came up. It was Jean's turn again. Her neck was flushed, still sitting with her brother as his hand rubbed her upper arm. She had a bar of chocolate on her lap that she was nibbling. ' _Stop staring_.' He gave his head a shake, realizing he hadn't heard who she said or what they had chosen.

"Come on love." Sirius was imploring. ' _Bloody git – no. No, that is just how Sirius talks to girls...git.'_

"At least, you get privacy and don't have to actually do anything while in there." Jean nearly growled at him.

"Come on Lucinda." Sirius said holding out his hand to the girl, and they left the group and disappeared behind the door and the timer started again. Remus grinned to himself.

"Remus!" James shouted.

"What?" Remus' attention snapped to the voice.

"It's your turn." James spelled out. "Are you feeling _sick_?" James asked. ' _Could you make it any more obvious? No, it's fine, don't be stupid.'_

"Truth or dare, James?" Remus little more than muttered.

"Umm, dare." James answered looking a little concerned at Remus' tone.

"When we get back to the dorm, you're going to use a pair of Sirius' boxers as a pillow case for the night, or be hexed by me personally."

"Clean, right?" James asked weakly.

"Sure." Remus shrugged.

"Alright. My turn and then would be Sirius, but he's busy." Trevor said and turned to his sister. "So Jean, your last dare. When Sirius get's back hex him once, and then let it go." Trevor said sternly.

"Fine."

"But make it good." Trevor whispered to her making her smile. ' _Nice smile. Stop it! Just stop it - it's not happening.'_

"Alright, who's up?" Sirius exited the room, after Lucinda (who was blushing slightly).

"You." Jean turned to him with a smirk, her wand in hand. "Pay attention, you wanted me to teach you this one." She said, standing in front of him.

"Come on Jeany." Sirius tried to reason with her.

"Sorry Sirius, it was a dare after all." Jean said with a smile.

"I warned you." Trevor called from behind her.

"Meet the Bat-Bogy Hex." She grinned, and with a flourish of her wand, he slapped his hands over his nose.

"I'm getting Ginny flashbacks!" Trevor laughed, offering his hand as Jean returned back to her seat. She slapped his hand and plopped down next to him with a smile before the first bat crawled to freedom and the room filled with laughter.

"Your turn Sirius." Jean said her smile only growing at his glare.

"Are... we...even?" Sirius managed between bats.

"Yes." Jean conceded.

* * *

~.~.~

[The next day]

(Thursday, December 18th, 1975.)

Jean left the library late the next night. She had been with Lily and the other members of their study group (except Remus who hadn't shown). She was the last to leave, after being very kindly kicked out by the plump elderly Madam. Jean had to suppress a grin on her walk out, as she glances again the nameplate on woman's desk (that declared her 'Billie Olivia Tecka').

It was nearly after hours and the halls were empty. She looked at her watch, and thought about Disillusioning herself, just in case, but decided instead to hurry up and take a shortcut (that she really shouldn't know about). Jean was making her why down to the dungeons when she saw a figure slumped against the wall.

"Hey! Are you alright?" She called, running to their side. "Remus? What are you doing here?"

"Run..." He groaned, his voice sounding like he had marbles in his mouth. ' _He's changing_.' She realized (she really should start watching the lunar cycle).

"It's too early, what's wrong?" She asked hurriedly, slipping under his armpit, lugging him up, and starting to pull him to the stairs.

"Go Jean." Remus rasped.

"Come on." She encourages, pulling him. "Focus Remus." She added, but he seemed not to notice. "It's too early, you hear me?" Jean yelled at him sternly, lugging him down the stairs as well as she could. "For god's sake, where are James and Sirius?" She muttered to herself.

"You don't understand." He groaned. "You have to go." He implored.

"Look at me." She snatched his chin and stared into his yellowing eyes. "I know. Alright? I know, and I'll be fine. You just fight until I get you out of the castle." She ordered and turned back to pulling him along with her as fast as she could. "Fight it!" She called over his pained groaning, as she pulled him towards the door. "We're almost there, just a little longer. Just hold on." With a flick of her wand the doors opened, her knees and back were screaming making her groan along with him as she heaved him to the open doors. "Why do you have to be so heavy." She muttered (cursing under her breath). "Just another moment, Remus." She assured him at the meter mark.

"I can't." He cried and unhooked himself from her, slumping onto his knee. She could hear the change begin. ' _No time_.' Her face winced as she reared back and kicked forward with all her strength, (kicking him in the rear with enough force to send him tumbling through the door, and past the steps). She darted through the doors after him, and with a wave of her wand, the doors clanged shut.

A horrible growl came from behind her. She took a quick breath and turned. She felt her body shift (like putty shaping itself in an instant). Standing in her new body, she stood tall, lumbering over him, and roared. ' _Don't you bloody growl at me_.'

The werewolf stiffened at the sound but then relaxed, taking a non-threatening stance. She wasn't sure how she knew the werewolf had accepted her warning, but she did. ' _Now just to get him into the forbidden forest where there aren't any people. He can spend the night tracking or something, there are plenty of creatures in there_.' She thought to herself, lowering herself onto all four legs and huffing at him. He looked at her for a moment before he promptly turned and started trotting down the lawn to the forest, with her following close behind him.

It was easier than she had thought it would be, to keep him in line: maybe it was the size of her form, or maybe they were talking (she did seem to understand him in some way, and he her). She knew Sirius as Padfoot had talked to Crookshanks, so it was possible but she thought she'd be more aware of it (generally you know when you are and are not talking). All night he ran around the forbidden forest tracking things and finding creatures. Every step of the way she was there watching him and only letting him wander back to the edge of the forest as the night ended.

After hours, the moon was finally setting, and dawn was coming. She watched him change back, his screams ringing in her ears. Finally, the screaming stopped, and he collapsed to the side passed out. ' _Is that normal?'_ She wondered, looking down at him. She thought about turning back but stopped when a smell came on the breeze. ' _What is that, and why do I feel threatened?'_ She looked around and saw nothing. Inhaling deeply, the scent grew stronger, but she couldn't name it (outside of it being a threat). Listening she heard breathing, and steps coming from the shadows in front of her. There was a group, watching them from just beyond the shadow of the forest. ' _Now you're screwed_.'

She heard a twig break and felt her body speed up. She stepped so that she stood over Remus and growled into the black forest. Slowly Centaurs emerged, approaching them. They stared at his naked body laying on the ground. Part of her knew that Centaurs were easily offended and territorial. She was torn, her human mind said to let them make the first move, but the bear didn't like them – they were a threat.

"Leave the werewolf, little witch." She huffed at the words. Standing up to her full height, and roaring – it shook the trees, and for a short time, it halted their advance. "As the wolf, he has invaded our woods, and now he stays as a man too?" They were really pissing her off. She roared again, as along and as threatening as she could (still standing over him). She worried if he was OK, she could hear his heart, his breath, but still, it didn't seem right.

They leveled their bows at her and advanced. ' _Wrong move_.' She thought, her heart rate spiking and blood pounding in her ears. They seemed to sense her rage, it was overflowing twitching in her fingers and rumbling in her chest. With every breath and pounding of her heart, she hated them _('it would be so satisfying to rip them apart')_.

One tried to circle behind her, stepping over the sleeping man she swiped at the offending Centaur, throwing him onto his side into the dirt. She roared at him, as he stumbled back onto his hooves. That was when the first arrow hit her – pain blocking out all thought leaving her with only the images of her crawls shredding flesh. The same Centaur was in her reach so she grabbed him by the shoulders and force him down again, this time keeping her paw in his back. His chest and face pressed firmly to the ground there was no chance of him getting his footing.

He growled and struggled, he tried to push himself up and his rear bucked but he was stuck as long as his chest was on the ground. She glared at the next closest Centaur – the leader – the one who shot her in the side _with a fucking_ arrow (she growled as she remembered her injury).

"I see." The Centuar before her snorted, and they glared at each other. That was when he shot her the second time. Her paws clenched, when the arrow hit her - the Centaur under her cried out as her claws bit into his back – as she roared again. The face of the Head Centaur changed, it seemed things were not going as he wanted. ' _The little one is important_.' She looked down at the Centaur under her and growled against his neck her eyes locked on the leader.

"What's going on here?" A voice behind her boomed - ' _Hagrid_.' He had his crossbow in hand and eyed the Centaurs. "I think it's time for you to leave." He added after taking in the scene.

"You d-" The Centaur started but stopped when she growled at him and made the little one cry out. "We will leave with him." The Centaur countered, but she only huffed at him - ' _t_ _hink again.'_

"I think she's not going to let him go until you're all gone." Hagrid said calmly.

"Fine." The leader growled, and they backed into the darkness and paused there. She roared again, she could hear them, she could smell them, they were still there. After a moment, they ran off in a rage, and she let the little one up with a huff, still standing over the sleeping boy curled on his side in the dirt and grass.

"I'll treat those wounds if you want." Hagrid offered the Centaur, but he only ran off without a word.

"What the bloody hell?" She turned to the voice to see Trevor, landing in the grass in his Pj's. "I hate flying." He muttered, dropping the broom in the grass next to him.

"Change back now." Hagrid said softly to her. She stepped away from Remus and let herself shrink back to her human form. Hagrid had Remus over his shoulder - she looked away blushing – she had known he was naked before but it didn't register somehow until she was her again. Trevor conjured a blanket as she turned away, and he and Hagrid wrapped Remus in it.

She looked at her feet as she waited and found two black pieces of wood sticking out of her. One was in her thigh and the other was sticking out from the side of her stomach. She reached out to touch them in a daze – she remembered getting shot, but it didn't hurt anymore. The moment her fingers grazed the arrow's shaft, the pain flooded back. She gasped and felt her knee nearly give out, tears flooding to her burn behind her eyes.

"I gotcha." She heard as she stumbled backward (the world growing dim).


	7. Chapter 7: Happy-ish Holidays

**A/N - updated (2/12/17). Thanks to sonotawriter for betaing.**

 **What's happened so far:**

 **Ch5 -** Avery and Mulciber's group is seething after most of the upperclassmen attended a party in honor of their defeat at the hands of the Orwells, and the three Slytherin girls eat with Lily to avoid issues. Jean gets her private lesson with McGonagall, and the twins have dinner with Hagrid (who gives them matching Owls: Twit and Twoo) and Dumbledore. Monday, the Orwells have their first Defense class, where they each show Professor Fawley their Patronus before joining the class in a duel. Jean turns Sirius' hair pink for a spell he used in their duel and gets attacked by Mulciber. Mulciber gets a broken nose and hit with a bat-boggy hex while Sirius decides to keep the hair after trying to remove it and finding it only triggers an explosion of pink glitter.

 **Ch6 -** Peter is upset with the boys. They all go to Hogsmeade as a group, and later the Great hall rains goo, ceasing the girl's interaction with the boys until they try to apologize. Sirius is roped into helping Jean with her Animagus troubles before the boys decide a private party with some Truth or Dare is a good way to apologize. In the game Lily agrees to open presents from James, Trevor and Katie start dating, and Jean and Remus kiss. The next night, Jean finds Remus turning early and spends the full moon with him in the Forbidden Forest – much to the displeasure of the Centaurs.

* * *

 **Neville and the Do-Over**

Chapter 7: Happy-ish Holidays

(Friday, December 19th, 1975.)

Trevor snatched the broom out of the dewy grass (it had liberated from under Sirius' bed, to fly out the dorm window). He turned to follow Hagrid up to the castle, propping the broom up onto his shoulder. The rising sun had peeked out from behind the castle. As it rose along the Astronomy Tower, it spread to light up the lawn toward them. Jogging to catch up with the long strides of a Half-Giant on a mission, Trevor found Hagrid cursing at the front doors.

"What's wrong?" Trevor asked, noticing a pile of ripped clothes at his feet as he nearly tripped over them.

"The bloody doors are locked." Hagrid answered. Bundling the clothes under his arm, Trevor drew his wand and joined Hagrid by the door.

"Damn it, Jean..." Trevor muttered, glancing at her slung in Hagrid's arm (as if she was nothing more than a sleeping baby).

"HA!" Came a victorious voice through the door, right before the doors opened themselves. Without pause Hagrid continued his way to the Hospital Wing, leaving a shocked James and Sirius behind without barely a look.

"What's wrong?" James asked after Hagrid. Trevor briefly noticed the fading black eye and split lip between the boys (passing over the fact that Sirius held his ribs with his left arm).

"They're both unconscious. Jean was shot with two arrows." Trevor said as he gestured for the two boys to start moving.

"Why is Remus unconscious?" James asked falling into step with Trevor.

"I don't know, it's not normal is it?" Trevor asked, and the two boys froze again, their eyes wide. "Oh come on you two!" He rolled his eyes and continued after Hagrid. Soon hearing James and Sirius running after him.

"You know?" James hissed.

"Even if I hadn't known, I think anybody would know now." Trevor sighed.

"You knew before?" Sirius hissed. "How?"

"We knew and we don't care. All I know is that she was protecting him from the Centaurs, after he had changed back and passed out. The Centaurs didn't like that and shot her, and then Hagrid made the Centaurs leave – that's all I know."

* * *

~.~.~

Jean woke up to find herself in a Hospital bed, and in loose striped Pj's. The side of her stomach and her thigh itched, but sweet relief was hindered by thick bandages under her fingers. ' _ _Fucking Hell,'__ she growled to herself as tried to scratch through the bandage to no avail.

"Stop that." Hagrid's voice came softly from her right. His hand pulled her arm back and out to her side. He was sitting on the next bed with his elbows on his knees, looking like he had been waiting a bit.

"Madam Pomfrey! She's wake." She heard Trevor off to the left.

"It itches horribly," Jean grumbled, wishing he's just let her go so she could scratch the bandages away until she found relief.

"That's the poison on the arrowheads," Hagrid said calmly still holding her arm gently, "she'll bring you a potion that will take it away." Hagrid assured her.

"Miss Orwell," Madam Pomfrey arrived, "I would tell you how foolish you were to tangle with Centaurs, but I'm told you were protecting Mr. Lupin, so I suppose we will leave it at commendable."

"Thank you," She muttered, "how is he?" She sat up in the bed, readjusting her pillow.

"He'll be fine. Drink this and then in a few minutes, try to walk around the room a bit – if they open up or start to itch again we will have to give you another dose." Jean nodded her understanding and took the brown potion, closing her eyes and willing herself not to think about what it looked like. She downed the potion and handed the vial back to Madam Pomfrey who took it and quickly disappeared.

Looking around she saw a rounded lump in the bed across from her. At the other end of the room, right next to Madam Pomfrey's office, lay Remus still sleeping. In front of his bed stood, James, Sirius, and Trevor. Catching her eyes, Sirius started towards her, but Trevor grabbed his elbow and said something to stop him.

Her shoulders sagged and she smiled briefly. Pulling her knees up her chest, she dropped her forehead onto her knees. She swallowed hard and tried not to think. Failing, she scooped her wand off the bedside table and sadly waved it at her side, ending with a flick she put it back on the table beside her.

"Hagrid?" Jean said after a minute.

"Yes, dear?" He said in a fatherly way that made her want to smile.

"How can you look at me, like I'm not a horrible person?" She asked, the words coming out dry and rough.

"Don't you dare say that." He scolded.

"You were there, you saw what I did." She said, turning her head so that her cheek rested on her knee (to look at him). "I mauled him, Hagrid, and what's worse is I wanted to do so much more." Her arms chocked up her legs to hug her knees and hide her face, as she tried not to cry. "I wanted to kill them." She gasped in the levelest voice she could manage. "I ..." She heaved, " I wanted to … to rip them apart!"

"Come now." He patted her back with his hand.

"I hated them the moment they were there, and then after the first arrow – it was like I couldn't even think anymore! All I wanted was to make them pay. If you hadn't shown up..." She paused and shuddered. "I would have killed that Centaur I had pinned, and then I would have charged the leader." she paused again, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Killing him if I could." She whispered, fresh tears pouring down her face. She stared into his eyes - waiting to see disgust or shame – maybe fear – but it never came. He took her hand (and her forearm) in his, and patted at her legs softly with the other hand.

"I understand Centaurs better than many." He started, after collecting his thoughts. "While they are not what some books would lead you to believe, they are not like humans. Yes they are people, and they should have more rights than they do – but they don't think like humans. If I hadn't of come, then the one thing that would have kept you alive, and Mr. Lupin alive, would be a physical attack on the leader. They respect physical power, it is how they choose their leaders, and it is how they settle disputes. If you had used your magic, even if was only to shield the two of you from their attacks – it would have enraged them far more than what you did."

"I don't know if that makes me feel better." She muttered morosely, as she tightened her hug on her legs.

"I had to fight one of their leaders - before they would accept me in the Forbidden Forest. I tried not to hurt him in any real way." Hagrid said, a grimace coming over his face. "I have always struggled to control my strength."

"What happened?"

"He was hurt, but would have recovered when the fight had ended." He paused and looked at his shoes. "Before they let me leave, they made me watch what they do to a leader who is weak."

"They killed him?" He nodded. "And they made you watch?"

"Like I said. Since then I've seen it tried again, but well the Leader wasn't as weak was they thought – so he killed the challenger. Either way, physical strength is a big thing for them." He tried to smile, and shrugged before continuing "I don't know much about Animagi," he blushed under his beard, "but I think your bear form let you have a taste of what a bear would know. Letting you read them enough to know that they were a threat and that the only way to deal with them was a physical attack." He Finished and continued to look at his shoes

"Oh, Hagrid!" She threw off the covers and wrapped her arms around his neck (standing on the balls of her feet and nearly hanging off of him). "I'm so happy we have you here," She whispered, "and I'm so sorry."

"Jean?" The voice came from a loud whisper behind her, she looked to see Trevor joining them with a wave of his wand.

"I best be going." Hagrid said, patting her arm gently for her to let him go. "You two visit soon." He said softly as he stood. "And no scratching." He added sternly, but couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, Hagrid." Trevor smiled at him, as he came to stand next to Jean. "Are you ready to see James and Sirius? They have nothing but questions." He whispered, putting his arm around her waist as if to steady her.

"Oh, I have some questions." Jean turned leaving Trevor behind her, to see the two black haired boys at the foot of the front bed. "You two!" She hissed, one hand on her hip and the other supplying the finger pointing at them. Turning to look at her, their eyes wide, the two freeze as if it decrease her ire. "Where the hell were you two!" Jean stomped her foot punctuating 'two', as she joined them. For a tiny moment, a sudden pain from her thigh took over her face but it vanished under her anger while she made a mental note to favor the other leg and crossed her arms tightly in front of her.

"Um..." They boys stammered and glanced at Remus asleep in the bed in front of them. Her eye's followed their gazes and her arms uncrossed – concern running over her face before it returned to outrage. ' _ _They left him__.' Pointing the two to the corner, she followed them as they obeyed.

Silently the three stood in the front corner of the ward, she felt for her wand but didn't find it. ' _ _Of course, it's still on the bedside table__ _,'_ she audibly groaned and looked back to the table where she had left it (really not wanting to walk all the way back for it). James offered his hesitantly, she took it cast a few spells for privacy (and so her yelling wouldn't wake Remus) before handing the wand back.

"Why, was Remus alone in a corridor! Why was he left to change alone!" She yelled – not really sounding like two questions. "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU TWO WHEN HE NEEDED YOU?" She yelled - it was an excellent impression of Molly Weasley.

"We left him to find Peter – it was still early." James managed, looking at his feet (Sirius looked like he could not decide if he was ashamed or outraged with her).

"Except he changed too soon!" She yelled, both hands on her hips, and her glare starting to fail her. "It wasn't even curfew when I found him starting to change." She clenched her jaw. "Do you even understand what would have happened if I hadn't dragged him outside? What could have happened to him? The people that could have been hurt?"

"How did you find him so quickly after?" James suddenly asked.

"She was with him mate - she's a bear." Sirius whispered to James.

" _ _That's__ what you were doing with her?" James asked him, whipping around completely to face Sirius. The tone made her glare at Sirius – what exactly had he said they were doing?

"I didn't say, we did anything." Sirius told her, flashing his palms with a shrug.

"You certainly suggested you did." James' words made her advance on Sirius, feeling for her wand again, and turning her glare and a demanding hand to James, who shook his head with his wand firmly in his grasp behind his back.

"I just let them guess, why I was so beat after running off with you for that hour." Sirius justified with a hint of a grin. Jean only pursed her lips and frowned at him, her hands still on her hips. "Ok," he sighed at her, and turned to James, "She couldn't turn back. So I tried talking her through it like you did for me, but it didn't work so I turned and bugged her into playing with dog-me until we were both exhausted." He explained, and looked back at her exasperated, with a look that asked if she was happy now.

"Better." Jean said curtly with one last glare.

"We really need a name for your form, 'dog-me' sounds stupid." James muttered more to himself than anything.

"You can pick out nicknames and braid your hair later!" Jean snapped at James, suddenly the focus of her residual anger, making Sirius snicker.

"So why'd he change early?" James asked, rolling his eyes at Sirius and seemingly unaffected by Jean.

"I don't know," Jean sighed heavily feeling a little helpless, "but changing back didn't seem right either – although I hadn't seen that part before this morning." She added, slipping more and more into her head (pondering everything and planning just how she was going to figure it all out).

"Wait, you've seen the change before?" James nearly demanded, over Sirius' own objection.

"Wait, what now?" Sirius said at the same time as James.

"Once." She agreed, nodding softly (and their stares made her think of Luna talking about Blibbering Humdingers).

"And?" James demanded, breaking her from the thought.

"I was 13." Jean shrugged. "He tried to save us but forgot what night it was. Then the moon came out, and he turned - they were _maybe_ a meter from him. So I made the call to save them – didn't really think past the saving them part to the being hunted down by a Werewolf part thou..."

"Woah now, back it up." James said gesturing with spinning fingers.

"You called – like made a werewolf call, to a werewolf _and you lived_?" Sirius added for James.

"Hippogriffs are easily offended." Jean answered obscurely, grinning as she watched them try to figure it out. "Anyway," she started again, "I think he must have been given something, but that means someone knows and they either want to hurt him or use him to hurt others." She frowned again and looked over her shoulder to him. "There is a potion I know of, that could help him, everyone else who knows about it is dead - besides Trevor." She corrected in an afterthought. "I cannot stress how complex it is, and very dangerous." Jean frowned, not sure if the risk was worth it. ' _ _If only I had my old books, then at least I'd have a chance.'__

"You're brilliant at potions." James countered.

"You don't understand." She shook her head, thinking of Snape making it for Remus. "It would be a challenge for a Potions Master. If it were known widely, it would be a potion used to test the skill of a Potions Master – something for them to brag over."

"Why don't you tell people about it? Than a Potions Master can make it. So many people would be helped."

"Yes, except the Ministry would come demanding answers. How does a 16 year know a potion to help Werewolves during the change when the Ministry has been working for years and has nothing to show? Then they'll demand to test it before it can be given out, which will take years. Meanwhile, they'll probably charge me for unlicensed dangerous experimentation - to save face." ' _ _And because Damocles might already be working on it__ _,'_ she added to herself.

"How do you know this potion?" James asked, his brow furrowed.

"A friend used it." Jean answered.

"You said ' _he_ tried to save you'..." Sirius breathed, the full meaning of her words finally hitting him.

"Yes. He hid his condition as best he could. He took this potion for a week before the moon, but that night he missed his last dose in his rush. When taken properly, it let him keep his human mind. Even though he still turned he was in control."

"So of course, you two knew." James said.

"Yes." She agreed. ' _Of course, we did,'_ she hummed to herself. "I learned about the potion from him, and tried to make it a couple times but I kept failing, and now there is no one who knows about it." ' _And n_ _ _o book for me to work from, so I can check that it's safe__. _Why'd_ _ _I have to__ _ _lose my bag?'__

"What would happen if he took it and it wasn't done right?" Sirius asked, straight to the point.

"It could very likely kill him." Jean said with a sigh. "I don't know what would be better: telling him of the potion or just having someone with him to keep the wolf in line – which was surprisingly easy."

"You are a bear, darling." Sirius grinned. "I'm sure it was incredibly easy." He added, and she narrowed her eyes at him, her lips pursed and her fingertips tapping on her hips. "It's brilliant Jeany! Can't you see that?" Sirius cut through.

"Don't tell Remus about this potion." James said before Jean could get sidetracked with Sirius (who quickly nodded his agreement).

"He will risk his life, and he doesn't need to - we won't let him down again." Sirius added, and it was Jean's turn to nod.

"You should come with us during the next moon." James said with a smile.

"Us now?" She smiled in return. "You've managed it now too, then?"

"Yeah," James almost blushed. "I'm a Stag." ' _ _He has a black eye – how did I not notice?'__ "Oh yeah." He gingerly touched his half-healed eye, noticing her attention on it. "We went to find Peter so he could at least see Remus off, and when we were on our way back with Peter, we got into a little fight with some Slytherins."

"Seven Slytherins." Sirius corrected through a clenched jaw. "We were forced to run." He growled.

"Anyway, Peter is now over there." James pointed at the end of the row behind her. "Got a bad cutting curse – I remember getting Peter here and then waking up in a bed there." He pointed behind her again, but this time to the beds right behind her.

"I think she cursed us to sleep, to keep us from leaving." Sirius said quietly glaring across the wing at Madam Pomfrey.

"After we woke up, we then left to find Remus. Madam Pomfrey was furious." James continued. "We made sure he wasn't in the castle." He added, and they shared a look, that made her wonder if the Marauder's map was at least functioning enough to have helped them with that.

"Then we tried to get outside," Sirius added, "but some clever, little witch locked us in." He said pointedly with a smirk. "Once I finally broke the spell, the doors open up to Hagrid carrying you and Remus in – both unconscious."

"Guys!" Trevor's voice filtered through the spells surrounding them. "He's waking up." Jean held out her hand to James, but he didn't notice as he tried to leave her and Sirius – running into a barrier. Looking at her in confusion he saw her waiting hand.

"Ah..." James nodded, handing over his wand, watching her take down the spells silently before she handed back his wand.

"You're going to teach me those," Sirius smiled at her, "and that clever little lock of yours." He whispered, taking a place at her left. "I'm starting a list." He whispered in her ear.

"It's going to be even more awkward than yesterday morning, isn't it?" Jean looked at the two of them.

"It won't be that bad." James assured her, putting his arm around her to help her across the room (noting the spots of blood soaking thru her badges and staining her Pj's).

"You realize he's going to know that not only did I watch him change, but that I saw him after he changed back." She whispered, but James only looked confused, causing her to sigh a little more deeply than necessary and roll her eyes. "He has a birthmark on his ass." She hissed, throwing both boys into a fit of surprised giggles.

"Ok yeah, it's going to get __really__ awkward." James managed.

"Why do Werewolf's have to remember everything?" She groaned. ' _ _It would be so nice if we could just lie and say it was Trevor instead of me__.'

They stood at the foot of his bed, James letting go of her and standing to her right. Remus was rubbing his eyes, and trying to sit up. ' _ _Who knows? How did they get him to take whatever it is? Is he the target or the weapon?'__ She wondered. Sirius suddenly snatched her hand, pulling her from her thoughts, and she glared at him for the interruption.

"You were scratching." He hissed, and she relented. It was only then she realized how much her wounds itched again – how desperately she wanted to scratch them raw.

* * *

~.~.~

Madam Pomfrey had kept her only a little longer, to give her another dose of disgusting brown potion, and to change her bandages. After, the resident Healer finished with James and Sirius (between chewing them out and threatening to magically restrain them next time). Free to go, the four of them went down to breakfast, eating as much as they could with their ten remaining minutes.

"Where were you last night?" Lucinda asked Jean quietly, dropping down next her. Jean's eyes were wide (and her mouth full) she glanced at Sirius and James across from her. ' _ _What the hell do I say?'__ "Bella's been talking to everyone about you being out all night." Lucinda continued. "We would have warned you, what a bloody gossip she is, and been able to cover for you if you'd told us." Lucinda added, with Katie agreeing with a hum as she sat by Trevor.

"Don't be nosy Lucinda." Sirius winked, followed with a playful head shake and "tisk-tisk." Which made Katie giggle happily.

"Good for you Jean." Lucinda whispered, and Jean did her best not to choke on her mouthful of eggs. ' _ _Oh god, I'm going to have to let them think I spent the night with Sirius Black – Harry would just die at the very idea'.__ She resignedly thought to herself. Sirius seemed to notice her displeasure but only gave her a small shrug (failing to wipe the grin off his face). From the growing heat in her cheeks, she knew she was blushing and was sure it was only convincing the girls further. ' _ _Damn it.'__

"I'm ready for the Holiday." James declared, trying to change the subject. "Do we really have to go to classes today?" He continued, not caring how obvious his change in topic was, but from the groans of agreement around the table, he knew it had worked (Jean smiled at him, and continued eating). On the way to class, Jean was actually happy when conversation found its way to Quidditch.

* * *

~.~.~

[Two days later]

(Saturday, December 20th, 1975.)

In those 30 some hours that had been left before the holiday, the rumors of Jean and Sirius had already spread throughout the school. By the time everyone was leaving the castle, she couldn't go anywhere without whispers following her down the halls. It made, even more, issues with Snape and especially the other Mr. Black. She assumed Regulus would be going home for the holidays, and hoped that Sirius honored the dare he had been given.

Remus had stayed in the Hospital wing until Saturday. She had tried to visit him, but he had looked uncomfortable, so she only told Trevor to send her well-wishes for the rest of his stay. Jean and Trevor had seen off the others, leading to an awkward silence between Remus and Jean that infected the whole group (leading to the girls quickly breaking away from the boys). Lily talked to her from the opening of a door on the train (after the other girls broke free to find a compartment – not finding transfiguration theory terribly interesting). They carried on until the train starting pulling away and Lily had to yell out for Jean to Owl her so they could continue their conversation over break.

The castle was mostly empty. Trevor was the only 5th year in Gryffindor to stay while she and Snape were the only 5th year Slytherins. Thankfully Avery and the other Death Eaters (and wannabes) had all gone home for the holidays.

When the train pulled away from the station, Jean and Trevor took a carriage back up to the school and to the Carriage house where Hagrid was unhooking the Threstals from the carriages. He had water and feed for the Threstals in a shadowed pen as he moved the carriages back into storage.

"You can see them can't you?" Hagrid asked as he moved another toward the pen.

"Yes, I always have." Trevor answered first.

"I couldn't at first," Jean said, "which made riding one completely terrifying." She added, giving Trevor a look when he laughed.

"Misunderstood things." Hagrid sighed, as he gently pat one.

"Their Ministry rating is the perfect example for that, they shouldn't be listed as a four X animal. They aren't as naturally wild as Unicorns and Phoenixes, and they aren't as aggressive as Griffins or a Sphinx. I would be happy with a three X rating but I think they should be a two X like other Winged Horses."

"And that's just one thing wrong with the Magical Creatures Classification, that she could rant about." Trevor added, laughing when she slapped his arm.

Hagrid moved the last carriage shortly after, and the three headed back to his cabin after he opened the other side of the pen so that the Threstals could roam the grounds. After having lunch with Hagrid, they asked him to borrow a rooster (which he supplied).

On their way back up to the castle, they stopped by the Quidditch pitch and borrowed two school brooms. They stuffed the brooms into the expanded pockets in their bags, and after stunning the roster added it too. They made their way to Myrtle's bathroom, where they found Dumbledore (with Fawkes perched on his shoulder) waiting for them.

"Ah, good evening you two. The castle is so quiet now, isn't it? I find it rather relaxing." Dumbledore greeted them with a small smile.

"Good evening Professor." Jean and Trevor said together.

"You have the brooms and the rooster?" He asked.

"Yes, Professor." Jean confirmed gesturing to their bags. "You found a solution to our Parseltongue problem, then?"

"Indeed, it wasn't too hard to learn to say one word, it was more finding a source to learn from." Dumbledore said, nodding slightly with a small smile. "Are we ready?"

"Yes Professor, it's this sink here, with the snake on the faucet." She pointed.

* * *

~.~.~

A little over three hours later, and returning to the Slytherin common room, her robes were soaked and she was dying for a shower. The chamber itself while clean, the tunnels just off of the chamber were all disgusting. During her time in the chamber before, she had never had reason to run into one of the many tunnels or slosh around in the murky waters (to avoid a giant thrashing basilisk) and somehow when Harry told her of his running around for his life, he somehow didn't mention it was part of the school's sewer system (or that only the chamber was kept magically clean and free of sewer stink).

She stepped through the fake wall and into the common room hoping it would be empty, it was the middle of dinner after all, and few Slytherins were left in the castle. Her hopes were dashed quickly by a voice from beside the fireplace.

"I won't ask," Came the cold voice, "but I can smell you from here." He continued, his sneer audible.

"A pleasure, as always Severus." Jean answered tiredly as she continued on her way to her dorm, without pause. ' _ _Greasy git – acting like I want to smell like this! Like I don't feel disgusting, or like I'm never going to be clean again.'__ Jean silently ranted.

She took a long shower, scrubbing herself nearly raw. After an hour, having just relaxed on her bed, a House Elf appeared, with a note from Dumbledore, and a tray of food. Without a word to her, the House Elf set the food on her bedside table, handed her the note, and grabbed her dirty robes off the floor before disappearing again.

"Thank you!" Jean rushed out the words, right before he disappeared - still shocked at his sudden appearance but not wanting him to vanish without her thanks.

The note explained that Dumbledore hadn't expected them to have to wash after their trip, and thus miss dinner (and his apologies). So he had sent some Elves to bring them dinner and take care of their robes, with clear instruction that the robes should be washed until free from all odor. The note also thanked them for helping to rid the school of such a threat and hoped they had a relaxing break from here on.

Jean sat on her bed cross-legged in her Pj's with her dinner in front of her and her planner in her lap. Ink floated near her knee with her quill stuck in it. Taking another bite from her plate, she flipped the planner open to Oct 31st, retrieved the quill and wrote a quick message on the page to Trevor.

'Clean yet? I think I may never stop smelling it.' She wrote

'If I scrubbed anymore I would be bleeding.' The words appeared under hers in his handwriting. 'I can smell it too, but it must just be from the smell being so strong.'

'I think so too.' Her reply triggered his words to seep into the page and disappear.

'Diadem in the morning? Now that we have plenty of fangs?'

'Yes, I don't like the idea of it being here in the castle. At the moment, it was the last one he created, and after Gringotts, it was the last one he checked – it was the one he was most confident no one would be able to find.'

'Why does it matter that it was the last he made?'

'I found a book in the restricted section – I only picked it up because I was looking for books not on the shelves in our time - I think it's the one Riddle used. It's a horrible book, but it says that murder splits your soul in half, if that is true then the last made Horcrux has a smaller part of his soul in it.' Jean wrote.

'I'm not sure I understand. We knew that to make a Horcrux one must split their soul first, which is done by murdering someone.' Trevor wrote back.

'Yes, but that could mean that the soul is slit 90-10 and the smaller part put into the Horcrux. If the soul is split in half, then the first Horcrux – the book – holds half of Riddles soul, while the other half remained in his body until it was split in half again when he made the Ring into a Horcrux.' Jean tried to explain.

'So what, you have some theory about his Horcruxes if that's true?' His word appeared. 'That the first one holds half of his soul, and the second holds a fourth?' Followed quickly, under the other line of words.

'Yes exactly.' She wrote be continuing. 'Riddle didn't know what we were doing until after Gringotts, and that was only because our exit was less than stealthy.' She paused to underline the last three words before she continued. 'Riddle only knew of the Diary's destruction because of Mr. Malfoy, and Riddle could have thought he didn't feel it because he didn't have a body at the time, but we know he didn't notice the Ring or Locket. Harry felt his rage and disbelief when Riddle realized why were at Gringotts. Harry felt him go to check each of the others. HIt's possible he might not have felt any of them, but if he could have felt it when some were destroyed but not when others were, then the question becomes what's the difference?' She finished with a flourish.

'You think it has to do with how much soul is in the Horcrux? Like how much of his soul is being killed at one time? Or is it how much soul has already been destroyed?'

'Both are possible.' She answered. 'If this book is right, about the soul being halved each time, then our Riddle was walking around with only 1/128th of his soul in his body. Where this Riddle would have 1/32 of a soul in his chest.'

'He made that many?'

'The book would have ½, the ring ¼, the Cup 1/8, the Locket 1/16, and the diadem 1/32. Harry would have had 1/64 while the snake had 1/128 like Riddle himself.'

'I'm sorry I don't get what this means for us. We don't need to destroy them in some order right?'

'No we can destroy them in whatever order we get to them, but there is the possibility that if we destroy the dairy that Riddle will feel the loss of half his soul. Or that he may start to feel their destruction by the end. The good news is that we know that before he didn't notice having 7/8ths of his soul dead, and he didn't feel having ¼ of his soul killed at one time.'

'So we should stop destroying them after the first few?'

'Actually, we should be fine as long as we do the book last. One because we don't know if with a body he will feel it, and two because if we destroy all the others that would still be less than half of his soul dead – 15/32 to be exact. Easiest plan would be to destroy the Diadem and Ring, steal the Book and keep it safe until the Locket is placed in the cave. Then break into Gringotts before visiting the Cave and destroy the three at once just before killing him – but then things never work out the easy way.'

'You couldn't have just said 'hey, just a notice but we should destroy book last just to be safe?' Would that have been so hard?' He teased. 'How are the bracelets coming?' He added, not really wanting an answer to his first question.

'I have two ways to do it. One would be easier but only give generic results – like getting hot when the other is in pain and getting cold when the other is angry or afraid.' Jean answered.

'So it would trigger for stubbing my toe as well as getting in a fight, with no real way to know which.'

'Right. The other way would be harder but could be much more exact. Then again it's detail could be a problem itself – it would basically cause a very weak physical and psychic link. We would be aware of any strong emotion or feeling, and I don't know how I could control it enough for that not to get way too personal.'

'I think I get what you're saying: with that, if I were to be excited about kissing Katie, you would feel excited too?'

'Not quite. I would feel you being excited. I would feel it in a way, but it would feel foreign. I would know it wasn't my own feeling. I don't see a way to make that option not creepy – no two people should be that connected - there would be nearly no privacy.'

'Yeah, I like the first option, even if it gives us false positives.'

'My thinking exactly. I'll have them done soon, then. They will get hot for pain, and they will get cold for negative emotions like fear and anger, the only thing is that pain could trigger either. Also, they will tighten if there is actual physical harm, that is in need of healing. The tighter the bracelet the more critical the injuries are.'

'Can they do all three at once?' Trevor asked.

'Yes. Only one-half of the bracelet will heat while the other cools, so they can both occur at the same time. Spell wise they are two separate bracelets.'

'Got it. Hot is pain, cold is distress, and tight means injury.'

'I'm ready for bed, but think about finishing up Christmas shopping. Tomorrow with Hagrid will be our last chance to get anything we forgot.' Jean reminded him.

'Night Jean, and don't stress about Christmas. Gifts don't have to be perfect.'

'Night Trevor.'

* * *

~.~.~

[two days later]

(Monday, December 22nd, 1975.)

The first Monday of the break, Jean and Trevor sat together in the Room of Requirement, pulling their presents together for everyone. Trevor sat working through a pile of candy and other little things, dividing them up and wrapping them in blue paper with spinning snowflakes. Jean sat cross-legged in her chair with a small stack of wrapped presents to her right, and little coin purses scattered around her lap with more to her left.

"What are you doing with those?" Trevor asked, coming out of a stretch and laying out on the couch that faced her.

"Little personalized Expanded bags, with a charm so they aren't heavy. I even have a normal sized pocket that it opens to by default. I had a beaded bag that we carried everything in, for all of last year, but I most have lost it in the battle." She sighed. "So I was going to make myself a new one to go around my neck, and one for you, and then I figured they might make good presents and make life easier for the owls." She smiled.

"You don't think we've got everyone enough?" He chuckled gesturing at the two piles he had left on the floor and the pile beside her.

"It's mostly candy, Zonko's products, and a few quills or books." She shrugged, with a little frown.

"Alright, Jean." He gave in, with a smile to himself as he went back to stretching out his stiff back.

"We should be able to get everything ready by lunch after we can go to the Owlery, that way everyone will get their gifts in time."

"Sounds like a plan." He laughed softly, watching her (wand in one hand and a bag with LE stamped into the leather in the other).

* * *

~.~.~

[two days later]

(Thursday, December 24th, 1975.)

They had agreed to spend Christmas eve night in the Room of Requirement together. It was a small room, with a giant tree and a roaring fireplace. A loveseat made a triangle with the fireplace and the tree, and along the walls were three doors, giving them each a bedroom and a shared bathroom.

"It's perfect, it's like a tiny common room just for us." Jean beamed at the room.

"I asked for the owls and House Elves to be able to find us, so our presents should come just like usual." Trevor said.

"That explains the window with the perch beside it." She smiled.

"I love this room." Trevor smiled, awe clear in his voice. "Do you think they made it on purpose, or that it just manifested from all the magic?"

"I don't know before Harry found it, the Come and Go Room was just a Legend I had read about – it was briefly mentioned in 'Hogwarts: A History'. I found it mentioned a few other times, but it was only slightly more believed in than the Chamber of Secrets, but then that's real too." She sighed.

"Well, I'm going to make a run to the kitchens." Trevor decided, pulling his cloak from his bag. "I'll be back in a bit." He smiled, before pulling the cloak over himself and disappearing.

She curled up on the side of the loveseat closest to the fire and let the heat wash over her. It felt like they had finally done something, the Basilisk was dead – no one would be petrified (o _r killed_ _ _).__ The Diadem was destroyed and sitting in her book bag in a small chest filled with Basilisk fangs.

"JEAN!" The door banged on the wall.

"What?" She snapped around in her seat, wand in hand, to see Trevor running to her.

"Wemsi!"

"What?"

"Wemsi!" He looked over his shoulder and gestured at the sobbing House Elf clutching a beaded bag. "Wemsi is the Elf who helped me before we left!"

"Trevor!" She scolded, her eyes threatening to bug right out of her head.

"No, no." He waved her down, still excited. "This is __our__ Wemsi. You didn't lose your bag in the battle, you dropped the bag when you grabbed me – it fell out of your sock apparently." He pointed to the bag in the Elf's hands, "Wemsi picked it up and grabbed you to try to get your attention, but then the wind started. She held on for as long as she could, but lost hold, and got here yesterday." He said, guiding the Elf around the back of the loveseat.

"Hello, Wemsi. I know you're probably really confused, and miss your friends – we miss people too." She tried to comfort the depressed looking Elf.

"Wemsi not confused. Other Elves tell Wemsi, don't let Wemsi work!" She balled. "Wemsi is unbound!" She wailed.

"It's alright Wemsi, we want to help. Come sit down." Trevor took the Elf's hand and helped her climb up into the cushion next to Jean. "Now I'm sorry, but can you tell us again why you're upset?" He asked kneeling next to the loveseat.

"Wemsi is unbound. Wemsi was bound to serve Hogwarts. Now Wemsi has no Master, no work, no purpose." She cried.

"You're free then!" Jean smiled until Wemsi glared at her.

"Wemsi is being free to being alone... useless..." Jean started to open her mouth but was stopped by Trevor.

"Now is not the time for S.P.E.W., and trying to convince her that she should be happy being free."

"Wemsi no want be free. Wemsi want to work. Wemsi want to matter." The Elf howled.

"Alright, Wemsi." Trevor smiled, patting her hand. "We will help you if you want to be bound again, then we help you do that."

"You be Wemsi's Master! Brave, kind Master!" The Elf looked hopeful.

"I don't know about that Wemsi... you see, I don't really have enough work for a House Elf. I live here at the castle."

"Wemsi could work at Hogwarts, for brave Master." She insisted.

"Wemsi, why don't we take you to the Headmaster so you can be bound to Hogwarts again if that's what you really want." Jean said sighing slightly to herself.

"Wemsi can't! Little Wemsi is!"

"Oh, I see." Jean hummed, trying to think of something else.

"Wemsi would serve Silly Mistress! Wemsi would listen to Mistress talk about free Elf's, Wemsi never say how sad it makes Wemsi." The Elf looked hopefully at her.

"We are responsible for her Jean, it's my fault she's back here with us." Trevor said.

"I don't know what to say, Trevor, I can see how much she wants it, but it still feels like slavery!"

"I'm sorry, Jean. Don't hate me, but you're wrong – House Elves should be able to choose to be bound or free, and I think she's pretty clear on which she wants." Trevor added sadly, before turning to Wemsi. "I will bind myself to you Wemsi, but I have conditions."

"Anything! Brave Master!"

"First, you would never harm yourself, or allow others to harm you." Wemsi nodded her acceptance. "One day each week, you would not do any work, instead, you would only do things for your own enjoyment. Meaning also that you must learn to enjoy things, that are not work – like reading or learning new skills or taking walks in nature."

"Wemsi would even do that sir!"

"Lastly, you would have to accept that I would often tell you that you __can__ do different things, and will expect you to __choose__ which (if any) you __want__ to do. Do you understand my conditions Wemsi?"

"Yes. Bind Wemsi! Bind Wemsi!" The Elf started bouncing on the cushion.

"Alright." He offered his hand to the Elf. "My name is Neville Longbottom, of the House Longbottom, one of the sacred Twenty-Eight." As he spoke, Wemsi took his hand, and cut his palm, holding her own hand under his so that his blood dripped down onto her. "I bind you Wemsi to myself." He added, grimacing slightly at the idea by the end. As his blood hit her, it disappeared, drop after drop until the 7th drop hit her open hand and exploded as a brilliant blue light. With that, the Elf squealed and launched herself to hang around his neck.

"Are you happy Wemsi?" He asked her gently, making no attempt to remove her from him.

"Yes, Master."

"Would you please, not call me Master?" He asked, trying not to groan the words.

"Wemsi will try...sir?"

"Thank you Wemsi." He said taking what he could get. Wemsi crawled back onto the seat and seeing his hand, she jerked as if she had forgotten and quickly placed her hand over the cut, healing his hand in a flash. "Thanks again." He smiled and risked a look a Jean. "Are you mad?" He grimaced.

"How can I be, when she is so happy and I know what good care she'll have with you?" She said in a voice that really didn't sound pleased but also didn't sound angry (maybe annoyed or tired).

"Now Wemsi," He turned back to her, "I have some orders for you." The Elf nodded excitedly. "You are never to tell anyone that you or I, or her," He pointed at Jean, "are from the future."

"Yes, Mas- sir." Wemsi corrected quickly.

"You will never tell anyone but us about future events." He said, pointing again. "You will never tell my true name, or Hermione's. You will say my name is Trevor Neville Orwell, and that her name is Jean Hermione Orwell." He pointed again to her. " You will say we are twins, and that Jean is older by a few minutes. Like my true name, you will not tell my true age or when I was born. You will say that I am 16 years old, born on September the 30th of 1959, and of course the same for Jean. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Sir is Trevor Orwell. Miss is Jean Orwell. Yous are twins, born on September 30th, 1959, and are being 16." Wemsi repeated.

"Good Wemsi. I also order you to hold to our agreement. You will not harm yourself, nor let someone harm you. You will pick one day of the week to not work on, and I __ask__ that you do your best to enjoy it."

"Yes, sir. Wemsi will try sir."

"Did I miss anything Jean?" He turned slightly from Wemsi to look at Jean as he spoke.

"Hagrid, and our background story." She answered after a brief pause.

"Right. You will say that Jean and I's parents are dead. Say that our mother was a Pureblood witch and our father was a Muggle. You will say that our godfather is Rubeus Hagrid (a childhood friend of our mother). You will obey Jean as you would I. Oh," He seemed to remember something. "I order you to come when I or Jean call you." He turned to Jean. "That way she can come regardless of any spell." She nodded thinking about Dobby at Malfoy Manor, then her thoughts turned to poor Kreacher.

"You should add one, but I'm not sure how to phrase it – Kreacher was told by Regulus to do as Voldemort said but also told him to come home when he was done. It was the only reason he was able to leave the cave, and why he lived." She finished, and Trevor nodded as he thought how to word an order to let her save herself when trapped.

"Alright Wemsi, one last order." He said pausing briefly to get the words right. "If you are ever in danger or hurt or afraid, and Jean or I aren't there or if we are not able to tell you what to do, then you are to go somewhere safe or go for help."

"I _think_ that covers everything." Jean said.

"Wemsi, me and Jean are going to stay here for the night. You can stay with us, or you can find work with the other House Elves in Hogwarts, or you can choose Wednesday as your day off. Whatever you choose to do today, you need to pick your day off." Trevor said.

"Tuesdays, Wemsi not work."

"Good. Now, will you be able to work, eat, and sleep with the other House Elves?"

"Yes, Wemsi is bound."

"Good." He nodded and noticed the Hogwarts crest on her pillow case dress. "You need to wear something different, and I can't give you clothes." He finished as if was a riddle.

"Wemsi will change it to whatever sir is wanting."

"Just something nondescript, that's nice and will keep you comfortable." He smiled.

"Do you have a favorite color Wemsi? You could make it any color you like or even continue to change it." Jean smiled. Wemsi nodded and snapped her fingers and in a puff of smoke, she was dressed in a silk, purple pillow case with blue trim, with matching slippers.

"Very nice Wemsi." The two said together, smiling.

"Wemsi finds work now." She declared, pushing off the couch and landing on her feet. She handed the beaded bag to Trevor. "If Wemsi not serve sir or miss?" She added hopefully.

"You could send us up some food, and hot chocolate. Maybe some food and water for our owls, should they show up." Trevor offered and Wemsi nodded excitedly and vanished.

Moments later, a small table appeared in front of the loveseat with sandwiches, cookies, candy, hot chocolate, and butter beer. By the windowed appeared water and food in front of each perch. Looking at it all they couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you really not mad?" Trevor asked, sitting next to her on the loveseat.

"No Trevor, I'm not mad. Hagrid said something last week that makes me think, maybe you're right, maybe I don't understand House Elves. I want them to free and happy about being free, but maybe it's wrong of me (to want them to be like Dobby). So, if they choose to bond and they are treated well and that makes them happy, then I guess I have to be happy with that."

"I'm not going to tell you that all Elves want to work all the time and that they will get upset if you try to pay them. But, most __are__ like that, and their happiness is usually to do with having enough work and being appreciated. Gran said that is how you were supposed to __pay__ House Elves. That was how it was before they were bound to wizards, she said."

"Like the shoemaker?" Jean asked after a moment's thought.

"What?"

"It's a fairy tale for Muggles. There was a poor shoemaker and his wife, and one night he goes to bed without finishing his work and leaving his porridge and cream untouched. He wakes to find the porridge and cream gone, and all the shoes he had supplies to make were made. The next night he leaves his shop the same way, but with much more supplies and he hides and watches. He finds these little Elves were coming into his shop at night and made all the shoes he had supplies for, and that they eat the porridge and drank the cream he left out. Every night the Elves came. That's where the stories start to change. In most they were naked, so the wife knitted them clothes to thank them for all their help. Another was that they become rich selling the shoes and tried to give the Elves some of the money. In one, he stops putting out the porridge and cream, and in another, they catch him watching them. Anyways, they all end with the Elves leaving. Sometimes because they are angry, and sometimes because they were sent there by a good deed, and payment canceled that."

"That sounds along the right line." He nodded, relaxing back into the loveseat. They sat there together in silence, enjoying the fire.

"Oh my god!" She bolted upright and turned to Trevor.

"What?" He asked alarmed.

"My bag!" She snatched the beaded bag from the table (where Trevor had dropped it). Her arm disappearing inside, for a while before she pulled out a book on Potions. "This!" She held it triumphantly.

"We already have books for Potions."

"This!" She tapped the cover the with her finger as she pointed to it. "Has the Wolfsbane Potion in it. With it, I can work on making it. I took this book because of its excellent instructions for difficult potions (like Wolfsbane, Felix Felicis, and Veritaserum) and its variety of advanced healing potions. It has a whole chapter on how to check each potion, for both potency and safety! With this and some work, I'll be able to safely make the Wolfsbane potion."

"That will be great for Remus, he won't look so horrible around the moon either. Good thing we found Wemsi I guess."

"...Wemsi..." Jean paused looking dumbstruck. "Trevor it's Christmas eve!"

"Yes..."

"We don't have a gift for Wemsi!" She paused briefly, looking distressed. "What about one of those bags?"

"Aren't all the bags gone?"

"No I made one for myself, and one for you. I can give her the one I made for myself, I don't need it anyway, it was to replace this bag." She shook the breaded bag in the air, causing a distant rumbling sound.

"She'll love that, and it will mean she can keep all her things on her. Which at the moment, will be that bag and whatever I find to give her. All I can think of is sweets."

"You can't give her clothes... probably want to skip books because I don't think many House Elves can read... you could give her a sewing kit or a knitting set but that could be insulting..." Jean trailed off.

"I think I'll stick with sweets this year. I get her something better next year when I know what I can give her without making her angry, or burst into tears."

* * *

~.~.~

[A week and a half later]

(Sunday, January 4th, 1976.)

"Do you think everyone liked their presents?" She asked Trevor, as she tried not to fidget as they waited for the train to pull into Hogsmeade station.

"I think the little bags you made might have outshone what was in them." He laughed.

"They're useful, and I felt bad for Twitt and Twoo." She said, defensive at his laughter.

"I still can't believe Hagrid named them that." Trevor said, his light laugh turning into a giggle.

"You mean like naming a Cerberus __Fluffy?__ " Jean asked, rolling her eyes over to look at him (now snickering).

"Alright, I __can__ believe it." He conceded.

"Oh look!" Jean interjected, slapping his arm absently with the back of her hand as she pointed the furthest patch of track they could see. "The train's here."

"Finally, it's freezing out here."

"Do you think he's still upset?" Jean turned to him, her joy from a moment ago replaced with concern again.

"I'm sure it will __at least__ be better than when he left." Trevor assured her, putting his arm around her shoulders. The train pulled into the station, and they watched as students flooded out. The two stood at the back of the platform together, looking for their friends. After a few moments of not seeing anyone, he felt her shoulders start to tense. "I'm sure they are just waiting on the train for the crowd to thin out." He whispered.

* * *

~.~.~

A week since Christmas break ended, and Remus was still avoiding her. Sirius was around a lot, apparently, Remus wasn't happy with him either (Jean guessed he blamed Sirius for his dare which lead to their kiss but sure wasn't why he would be taking it this badly). When Remus wasn't off alone or with Peter, Sirius would find her and get her to ditch the girls (who had been sweet but didn't know what to say or do – either ignoring the issue or dissecting what they named 'the great prat awakening').

Sometimes Trevor came with Sirius, but she had asked him to try to be there for Remus and for James who's suffering was clear any time his friends bickered or more commonly ignored each other. Even Lily seemed to notice James' discomfort and was making small attempts to make him feel better (sitting near him and casually involving him in conversation – even going so far as to smile at him sometimes).

Sirius would throw his arm around her shoulders and whisper jokes and snarky comments in her ear. He would get her to duel with him, or just play in the Room of Requirement, and even pulled her into a couple of pranks. He had dared her to convince Peeves to bother Avery all day (who lost it after enduring almost a full day of the poltergeist's jabs and was given a week of detention for his outburst).

She had lost her respect for authority in the war – starting with Umbridge and sealed with Death Eaters controlling the Ministry. Without it, and with some help from Sirius, she discovered she liked mischief (as long as no one could get hurt, that is). While he wanted to jinx people, she wanted to make it so that the portraits spoke only in double entendres without ever realizing. While Sirius wanted to use permanent-sticking charms on the benches in the Great Hall, She wanted to transfigure all the rolls into songbirds. He objected to that idea by asking about their droppings, which sparked a forced two hour review of their classes, because he should know that like conjured animals, animals transfigured from the inanimate were not truly alive and could not eat and thus did not have waste (just as they did not age, die, or reproduce).

While Sirius was helping distract her from the issues of her and Remus and she was thankful for him after awhile his company was just exhausting. Keeping up with him (being just as mischievous and flirty as he was) was exhausting, and then there was the effort of keeping him from doing something stupid (like the permanent sticking charms on the benches in the Great Hall). So, Jean was pre-emptively ditching him, to going to Library and curl up surrounded by books and read her heart out.

"Well," Severus sneered as she tried to silently pass their table, "if it isn't the Whore of Slytherin." Beside him, Reggie smirked.

"Yes, Severus?" She paused in front of them with a sweet smile stuck on her face. "I've been meaning to ask, do you prefer your blood from babies or just virgins?" She said sweetly and kept her smile while she watched his face morph into a scowl.

A laugh escaped Reggie, earning him the full attention of both Slytherins. "And you, do you hate your brother because he's a proud blood-traitor or do you hate him because he left and you're too weak to follow him?" She asked as if inquiring to his desired profession after school, leaving both boys scowling at her. "Well," She smiled again, "I really should let you get back to work, you two seem to need all the study time you can get, with those grades you've been getting lately." She added with the faintest smirk.

Continuing on her way, leaving two scowling Slytherins in her wake, she smirked to herself. Maybe Sirius was rubbing off on her. Maybe she was coming to the end of her rope due to Remus. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do in the long run, but damn did it feel good.

First, it had been the silent treatment from her house, then after break, it was all the 'Whore of Slytherin' comments coming from everyone in green lined robes (except Katie and Lucinda who stood by her - hexing anyone dumb enough to give even an unflattering in their presence). Mulciber seemed to be driving it all, ' _ _probably spent all Holiday coming up with the title and is just proud of his cleverness__.'

* * *

~.~.~

[One week later]

(Sunday, January 11th, 1976.)

"I'm bored!" Sirius whined, rolling into his side in the tall grass to face her. Winking when she turned to look at him.

"We're not going to make out." She answered.

"Was it really that bad?" He asked quietly after a minute or so.

"Was what?" She asked, giving him a confused look.

"The kiss." He sighed. "The peppermint kiss." He clarified in the next breath.

"Come on Sirius, you know -"

"Yeah I know why you started crying then, and I know why you didn't kiss me for the dare, but since then..."

"The kiss was great." She assured him.

"Then why not?" He objected. "I've changed my toothpaste!" He added, and she tried not to giggle.

"It's just, despite your obvious good looks and your skill in that area it's not all that tempting." She looked at him to see if he understood, but he only stared at her looking confused. "There's just no …" She tried to find a word that fit the feeling, "fire." She said testing out the closest word she could think of to explain what was lacking when they kissed.

"Are you saying it was like kissing your brother?"

"Eww, no!"

"Thank god." He sighed, clearly relieved.

"Here..." She sighed, not knowing how else to explain. She grabbed his tie, and pulled him into her, kissing him. Letting him kiss her. Letting him run his hand down her side. After a minute or two, she gently pushed him back. "See?"

"No." He breathed shaking his head.

"It's nice and it's fun, but where are the fireworks? That pull?" She tried again.

"You-" He looked at her, stopping, "no..." He shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"Jeany, how many boyfriends have you had?"

"...just Ron – if you can really count that as it didn't even make it 24 hours..."

"How many guys have you been with?"

"Weren't you paying attention during Truth or Dare? Remus asked me that after you booed his 'how many relationships' question." Jean lectured.

" _No_ , he asked how many guys you've kissed." Sirius corrected.

"Yeah, you make four – well five now..." She added with a small groan for her current situation.

"Oh, Jeany." He started laughing.

"What?"

"I get it now." He nodded at her, smiling wide. "You think that's how it is – fireworks!" He giggled, despite himself.

"Shut it!" She glared at him, pushing him back into the grass and onto his back.

"That's so cute." He smiled.

"I will hex you." She growled.

"Alright!" He showed her his palms. "I'll drop it, but if you ever stop waiting for fireworks." He winked at her.

"...have you never?" She asked quietly, after a moment. He smiled almost sadly (miss understanding why she asked), and kissed her forehead.

"I don't think most people do, especially not their first time."

"Let's talk about something different."

"Sure, Jeany." He laid back in the tall grass, with his hands under his head. "How about a prank?"

"No."

"Come on, it will be fun. We could make the portraits yell obscenities." He offered, as she stared up at the blue sky, and sounds of splashing and laughter came up from the lake.

"I have a better idea." She smiled, rolling to her side to face him again. He did the same and met her with an excited smirk. "Do you think anyone can see us here?"

"Not a chance." He said after looking around, wondering if she'd changed her mind on the snogging.

"Good." She pulled her wand from her pocket and tapped the top of his head with it. "Follow my lead." She whispered, smiling as he disappeared.

"Gladly." She would have sworn he winked when he said it. She felt a wand tap her head and watched herself disappear.

"I'm impressed Sirius, that's a perfect Disillusionment Charm." She said trying to look at herself.

"I've been practicing since you showed me last." He whispered, his voice close.

"You know most people can't do a perfect Disillusionment Charm."

"Remus can, and you can." He dismissed. If anyone could see him, they would have seen him shrugging off the compliment.

Looking around, Jean saw three students splashing in the Black Lake, and students all around them sitting in the grass or on blankets (talking quietly or reading). Pointing her wand at the closest group (one by one) she silently transfigured their school robes into swimwear. When two more nearby students appeared in a similar state, she knew Sirius had caught on.

Turning to the tree by the lake, she pointed her wand at it with a smile. It grew and morphed, until it was a slide, with a winding ladder up to the top. Gasps of confusion and awe mixed with giggling over the lawn.

"I think some music is in order." Sirius whispered in her ear, right before she watched a rock in front of her turn into a Wizarding Wireless radio that started playing a wizard rock song. As the radio raised into the air to float around the lake, people started rushing past. Jean and Sirius bumped into each other, as they dodged their laughing classmates, having to hold onto each other to keep from falling and being trampled. "Come on." He whispered again, pulling her through the oncoming students, and off to the side where a large stone sat near the lake. She heard him blindly crawl up the rock to sit on the top. Once on top, he said he'd pull her up, but he didn't quite realize how hard it was to find an invisible person (even when you were just right next to them and they hadn't moved). So for a few seconds, they both blindly waved one arm in the general direction of the other, until finally Jean found his calf and he pulled her up to sit beside him.

They sat, invisible on the rock, watching the crowd of students swim and splash around in the water. There were was a mass of student close to the Lake Transfiguring their robes (and some younger classmen awkwardly asking them to change theirs too). The lake was filled, and a line was forming for the slide. Pointing her wand again at the tree, turned slide, she grew a second ladder leading to a diving board (over the much avoided deep spot by the shore). She heard Sirius quietly laughing next to her, and felt him drape his arm around her shoulders.

"You are brilliant." He whispered with a laugh.

"What is this?" Professor Flitwick demanded from halfway down the lawn to the lake.

"Time to go." Sirius hissed, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the back of the rock. He pulled her into the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Follow my lead." He hissed, chuckling as he pulled her another few feet into the woods. He appeared and quickly tapped her with his wand. "Keep up." He smirked, before falling to his knees into a big shaggy dog.

With a roll of her neck, she let her body shift and lowered herself onto all fours, chasing after him in a burst of speed she would never have in her own body. He kept close to the edge of the forest but deep enough that no one would be able to see a black dog and a brown bear. They ran until they were near the Quidditch Pitch. Coming to the edge of the wood, and looking side to side, Sirius turned back to himself and motioned for her to join him.

They walked slowly, catching their breath, meandering over to the pitch. Some students had started a Quaffle-only game, and others were just flying around the outside the pitch, doing loops and tricks on their brooms, or racing each other.

"It's a beautiful day for flying." Sirius smiled.

"I don't fly if I can help it." Jean murmured.

"We'll have to change that." He grinned.

"Not happening." She said firmly.

"Not today." He shrugged.

* * *

~.~.~

[nearly a week later]

(Friday, January 16th, 1976.)

"That's enough! __Two weeks__ of this bullshit." Jean growled, snatching Remus' wrist with her left hand and pulling hard, but he did not budge. ' _ _What's her problem?'__ He thought bitterly. "So help me." She turned back to him, her eyes blazing, and her wand pointing at him. "You start walking or I __will__ turn you into a matchbook." ' _ _Fine,'__ he mentally grumbled to himself as he begrudgingly followed her. "In." She pointed to an empty classroom, and he obeyed but made it clear he was unhappy about it.

He leaned against a desk near the wall opposite the door and watched her waving her wand over the door. He crossed his arms, trying to put the thought of how good she smelled out of his head. ' _ _Got a whiff of Sirius when you walked past too – he's had his arm around her shoulders all day. He's been running off with her all the time – couldn't leave this one girl alone.'__ He shook his head, shaking the thoughts away.

"What is it, Jean?" He snapped.

"What did I do? Is it the kiss or the __other__ thing?" ' _ _Both,'__ he thought bitterly but said nothing. "Fine! I'm sorry I kissed you! I should have just sucked it up and kissed Sirius..." She paused. ' _ _It's not like you weren't kissing him the next night__.' "Or endured kissing James." She sighed. "I get you're upset. I don't know if you're pissed, or embarrassed – because you won't fucking talk to me – you won't even look at me half the time!"

"Are you done?"

"No, I'm not bloody done! It's been a month, and you're … like this!" She gestured at him. "I knew it would be awkward between us after, but come on!" ' _ _You did kiss me, and then got with my friend the next day,'__ he thought as he glared at her. "What was that?" She pointed from one eye to the other. "What did I do to make you so pissed at me? Was it really the kiss? I thought you would understand!" ' _ _Understand you using me to make Sirius jealous?'__ He internally scoffed. "Fine Remus! I thought we were friends, I thought we could get past this! But I'm just stupid! I see that now, of course, we weren't friends!" She looked defeated. "I don't know why you hate me so much," She whispered. His chest constricted at the words. ' _ _No, don't feel bad__.' "I'll keep away. I won't bother you anymore." Her eyes were red and glossy with forming tears. "I am sorry... know, I won't tell anyone..." She turned to the door and waved her wand. "Tell Sirius and James, that I won't be coming out for this moon," she paused and sighed, "or any others." ' _ _Wait, what?'__ He wind whirled, and he pushed himself from the desk, looking around slightly like he would see something that would make him understand. She reached for the door handle, and he saw her brush her face with her palm.

"Wait." He grabbed her wrist. "OW!" He jerked his hand back, shaking the sting away.

"Humph." She gave him a self-righteous look and turned back to the door. ' _ _Do something!'__ He reached over her (using the 9 inches he had on her), and pressed the door firmly shut with his left hand. "Don't make me hurt you, Remus." She said clearly, her voice slow and annoyed.

"Wait." He implored.

" _ _Now__ , you want to talk?" She turned to him, glaring up at him.

"What did you mean?" He asked quietly.

"Don't play __dumb,__ Remus." She sighed again, moving away from him and into the room, with her back to him. He leaned against the door and watched her.

"...I'm not..." She turned to face him, her arms crossed, and her foot tapping.

"I didn't take you as one to play games like this – but then I didn't think you'd hate me over a kiss and a little nudity." ' _ _So it wasn't just snogging,'__ he thought. "What now Remus?" She glared at him, catching the look that had flashed over his face.

"Just you and Sirius." He shook his head.

"What about __me and Sirius__?" She yelled, and waved her wand at the door again (sure she was about to start yelling). He scoffed and took a step forward.

"Come on, the __whole__ school is talking about it."

"REMUS LUPIN! HOW DARE YOU!" She advanced on him, glaring up at him (hands on her hips). "You have __no__ right to look at me like that." She pointed her finger at him and pressed it into his chest. "Even __if__ I had __relations__ with Sirius. HELL - even if you watched me shag half the damn school, you __still__ wouldn't have the right to look at me like that! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THE WHOLE SCHOOL, THINKS I'M THE LATEST NOTCH ON SIRIUS' BED POST, AND YOU DARE SUGGEST IT'S TRUE WHEN YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT I WAS WITH YOU THAT NIGHT!" She hollered. "STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD! You should be thankful I was the one who found you in the hall that night. You should be thankful __I__ kept the centaurs at bay. SO WHAT IF I SAW YOU NAKED! MOST OF THE TIME I WAS A BEAR AND DIDN'T REALLY NOTICE. YES, THAT LAST LOOK AS MYSELF, WAS A LITTLE EMBRASSING, BUT COME ON!" She shrieked at him, as he stared blankly ahead (looking through her). He started to open his mouth, but she stopped him. "I don't know when you decided to become such an __arse__ , but if you decide to go back to the __old__ Remus – let me know." Her voice was quite, and yet far more unnerving than the yelling had been.

Finishing her rant, she turned on her heel, waved her wand at the door and made her way to the door handle. ' _ _Stop her!'__ He tried to intercept her but felt his whole body snap together before he could take a second step. He fell to his side, unable to move, and watched her walk out the door, and slam the door behind her. He heard the door click and saw a sheen flash over the door. ' _ _Great, she locked me in too,'__ _he mentally groaned wanting to slap his head on the cold stone floor_. He concentrated on the reversal for the curse (thankful he had had his right hand in pocket and had out of habit held his wand). He quickly freed himself, scrambled to his feet and rushed the door.

He waved his wand once with his hand on the knob, but the door didn't budge. ' _ _Damn it, Jean!'__ He slapped the door in his frustration. ' _ _How did I screw this all up? Why didn't I tell them I didn't remember?'__ He groaned to himself, __s__ lamming his hand into the door again, before focusing on breaking the lock. ' _ _If I hurry I can catch her, and fix this__.' He told himself, his hands shaking in desperation, but the spell remained strong and the door unmoved.

" _ _Go__ sort out __your__ friend!" Jean's voice seeped through the door. His chest tightened at the words.

"Damn it!" He kicked the door, before sinking down against it to sit on the floor. ' _ _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'__ He sat with his back against the door, tapping his head against the wood.

"Remus?" James' voice came through the door. ' _ _Go away.'__

"Remus, I'm going to open the door, and then you're going to fix this, or Trevor just might curse us all in our sleep." Sirius tried to laugh. After a moment, his voice came again. "Alright, I'm opening the door." Sirius warned. Remus heaved himself to his feet and turned to the door to see James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Time to talk Moony." James sighed.

"I'm still not sold on that nickname." He muttered.

"Mine neither." Peter muttered but was shushed by a look from James and Sirius.

"That is an issue for another time." James told Peter.

"Spill. What's with you and Jean?" Sirius cut back the issue at hand.

"Last moon, wasn't like the others." He sighed. "I don't remember anything. We were talking about Peter, and if he was going to see me off, and then I wake up in the hospital wing with Trevor and Jean there, and Sirius and her holding hands..."

"We weren't holding hands," Sirius scoffed. "She was scratching at those bloody arrow wounds." Sirius paused and rolled his eyes at the look Remus gave him. "I was keeping her from scratching because Madam Pomfrey said that if she scratched the wounds, then they would take longer to heal and would scar."

"Why didn't you tell us you didn't remember!" James demanded.

"I didn't want you to worry." Remus offered weakly.

"We were already worrying, Jean thought someone must have drugged you."

"She said something about Centaurs and finding me in the hall." Remus said quietly, changing the subject.

"Yeah, you asked us to find Peter, and it was still early, so we left." James said.

"But you started to change early," Peter continued the story, "but Jean found you, and dragged you out of the castle, and locked the doors behind you both."

"It was an infuriating lock – brilliant, though." Sirius chimed in. "Anyways, apparently when you changed back you passed out, and then the Centaurs came. They didn't like you staying after you changed – like you chose to pass out." He scoffed. "When Jean wouldn't let them take you, they shot her, twice, and then Hagrid came and made the Centaurs leave, and carried you both up the hospital wing."

"Trevor said she had a Centaur pinned under her, and when she let him go his back was all ripped up, that all along one side was slashed open." Peter added, with a hint of both fear and awe in his voice.

"He also said not to bring it up, because she felt terrible about it, and he didn't know how Hagrid got her to stop crying." James said flatly, pointedly looking at Peter.

"Right." Peter blushed, and looked at the ground.

"...She's a bear..." Remus remembered her words 'most the time I was a bear'.

"Yeah, a __bloody beautiful__ bear." Sirius smiled, getting a warning look from James, but continued. "A little small for a bear, but then female bears are probably just smaller, anyway, she had this frizzy brown fur and those blue eyes they share." James gave Sirius another look, that finally shut him up.

"That's why she asked who the dog was." Remus said looking at Sirius for the first time. Sirius nodded but didn't explain.

"Yeah, she hadn't been able to change back on her own." James said quietly.

"So all the rumors were to cover for me." Remus breathed. ' _ _Stupid, bloody idiot__ _,'_ he thought, running his fingers through his hair and harshly rubbing his face.

"It's not like we tried to spread it around, but Bella Burke noticed she never went to bed, and well Bella does like to talk. So by breakfast, everyone was talking about her being out all night." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I don't think Lucinda or Katie let it slip, but someone probably overheard Sirius suggest Jean was him when Lucinda asked." James added.

"So why hang off her all the time, and disappear together?" Remus glared at Sirius. "You know it only made the rumors stronger."

"It also made life less miserable for Jean and me. Trevor told me to fix it, that day we got back and you snubbed her. He thought this was all about the dare and her kissing you and then seeing your bare ass the next night."

"What?" Remus yelped, his eyes wide. He put his head in his hands and groaned loudly. ' _Of course,_ _ _I wouldn't have just been passed out – I was passed out without a stitch on me__.' His muffled groan was ignored by the boys, who just waited for him to process the idea. He groaned again as he replayed her voice in his head 'so what if I saw you naked', 'that last look as myself was a little embarrassing' – ' _no shit_.'

"So," Sirius started again, "Trevor blamed me for starting this mess with the dare, and told me I could either straighten you out or keep Jean's mind off it as much as possible (and you weren't talking to me)." Sirius shrugged. "After the first day, I learned I rather like Jean's company - even knowing she wouldn't snog me. She's also quite mischievous, once you drag it out of her. The painting thing and the lake, both were her." He bragged.

"Great, Jean's you but with tits." James sighed.

" _ _If only__ , I'm pretty sure girl-me would __at least__ snog me-me and both of us would be fucking amazing." Sirius smiled.

"Shut up, Padfoot." James sighed again.

* * *

~.~.~

SLAM!

Jean appeared in the corridor, turning to wave her wand over the door she had slammed behind her. People watched discreetly, as she hurried off with her arms crossed and her jaw clenched. They watched more blatantly after she passed a chatting James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Jeany! What's wrong?" Sirius called, jogging after her.

" _ _Go__ sort out __your__ friend!" She turned on him, in a rage (tears threatening to fall). The whole corridor turned to stare at them. ' _ _Great, a lover's quarrel will be the next piece of juicy gossip,'__ she thought gritting her teeth.

"Jean?" A soft voice came from her left, and she felt a small hand on her back. "Are you alright?" She turned to see Lily beside her. "Let's go, yeah? Outside maybe? Get some air?"

"That sounds great." She nodded, and her voiced cracked.

"Jean!" Trevor appeared next to her, rubbing at his wrist and glancing over her. "Come on." He gave a sad smile and opened his arms for her. Jean hugged him without a second thought, and he pulled her close and walked her away. He and Lily leading her from the on looking crowd, leaving Sirius to return to James and Peter. He grabbed them by their sleeves and dragged them over to the door Jean had hurried out of.

"What's wrong?" Lucinda hissed to Lily, with Katie, Trish, and Jane only a step behind, but Lily only shook her head in answer.

"Everyone's talking about Sirius breaking up with Jean in the middle of the corridor." Trish whispered.

"I heard she broke up with him because of his friends." Lucinda whispered, back. Both girls grimacing when Jean groaned into Trevor's shoulder.

"I heard people whispering that she's pissed at him because Remus has a thing for Sirius, and that's why he's been so cold to them both." Jane muttered quietly, which made both Jean and Lily snort.

"Despite the rumors, Remus is not gay or bi." Lily said.

"Neither are, Remus is restrained, and Sirius is quite public about what he likes and that's basically any girl that wants to snog him and isn't looking for a commitment from him." Trevor added in a monotone. "And this is not about Sirius, and he and Jean were never more than friends." Trevor added, squeezing Jean's shoulder.

"You're such a good brother Trevor." Jane patted his upper back. "My brothers are all gits really, but then they're all under seven so maybe they'll grow out of it."

"How'd you even know?" Katie asked blushing when the girls looked at her. "He was with me, and then he just said he had to go and ran off. Then I find Lucinda and she tells me, about Jean and Sirius in the hall."

"Twin thing, I guess." Trevor said stiffly, glancing to his wrist - catching Jean smile at his words (if only for a moment).

* * *

~.~.~

"Sorry Sirius, if you want to see Jean, it's not going to happen." Lucinda smirked, her arms crossed over her chest. Trish and Jane stood beside her, the three of them blocking Jean from view.

"Come on Ladies," Sirius smiled, "You know I didn't do anything." He implored a little flirtatiously.

"That is what Trevor said." Trish hissed to the other girls.

"So? One of them did something!" Jane glared at the boys.

"Yeah, none of you are seeing her. Now run along or get hexed." Lucinda dismissed them, gripping her wand at her side.

"I did it." Remus' voice was sad. He squeezed through James and Sirius and stood in front of his friends and looked sheepishly at the girls. "Do your worst." He offered, stretching his arms out to either side.

"We can't curse him, he's sick again – look at him." Trish whispered to the other two girls.

"I'd deserve it." He shrugged, surprising them that he had heard. "I've been an ass for weeks, I just want to fix this with Jean, and hopefully, be able to call her a friend again." The girls looked at each other, unable to decide.

"Come on ladies." Sirius smiled. "Give him a moment with Jean. I doubt it would take much for her to hex him herself, but I'll do it if he doesn't fix this."

"Assuming Trevor, doesn't beat you to it." James laughed.

"Thanks, guys." Remus said bitterly.

"Anytime Mooney." Sirius and James said together, patting him on the back in tandem.

"Just say you're sorry already." Peter muttered, from behind James and Sirius.

"Fine." The three girls said together and turned to walk back up the lawn. Sitting on the courtyard wall, was Trevor with his arm around Jean. Standing in front of them were Lily and Katie. Seeing them, Trevor whispered something to Jean. When she nodded, he got up and led Lily and Katie to the approaching group.

"I want us to be good too, Trevor." Remus said quietly, as he, Lily, and Katie were passing him.

"Me too." Trevor's voice matched his, sad and quite, as he and girls continued down the lawn.

Then he was alone, some three meters from Jean, with everyone else down the yard behind him. He sighed to himself and forced his feet to carry him forward. Jean wasn't looking at him, she was curled up between the arches on the wall. Her right arm hung down along the wall and fiddled with her wand.

* * *

~.~.~

"Hi, Jean." He announced himself. ' _ _Stood there long enough,'__ she thought rolling her eyes to herself.

"...Lupin..." She muttered distastefully, seeing that some sort of acknowledgment was needed.

"I deserve that." He sighed with a sad nod.

"You deserve a lot of things." She said without missing a beat.

"Yes... I do." He sat on the wall under the next arch in the stone. "I'm sorry Jean. I'd say it was because I'm not feeling well, but that's a cop-out."

"No one can hear us, Remus." She held her wand up beside her head and wiggled it.

"Remus?" He asked before he could help himself (his voice hopeful). ' _ _Damn it.'__

" _ _Sorry.__ " She looked up and scowled at him. "Lupin." She corrected, leaning into the stone, and crossing her arms over her chest, staring at him with her jaw clench. ' _ _Just had to point it out__.'

"Right... stupid me." He sighed.

"I understand you're wolf-P.M.S.-ing," she said, smirking at his displeasure for the phrase, "but that doesn't mean I forgive you being a __huge__ arse."

"I hadn't told anyone until James and Sirius unlocked __that bloody door__ ," He said, and she smirked again, "but I don't remember the last full moon."

"Do you have any idea how __STUPID__ that was?" She yelled, her feet popping to either side of the wall as she sat forward.

"I do, but __please__ let me finish."

"Go ahead." She rolled her eyes. ' _ _We are so not dropping this__ _,'_ she thought as she leaned back, glaring at him again.

"So there was that kiss... that __amazing__ kiss." He looked at her hoping to see her expression soften. ' _ _Really? You think you'd say that, and I'd fall into your arms?'__ She mentally scoffed and tightened her arms across her chest. "Then I wake up in the hospital wing, and saw Sirius holding your hand, and then all the rumors started. I thought you had used me to make him jealous." He shrugged. "So I was hurt, but... but mostly I was jealous..."

"For fuck's sake, Remus!" She hissed, jumping off the wall and onto her feet. "Do you expect me to hear that, and forgive you? Yes, I didn't __just__ kiss you so I didn't have to kiss Sirius. Yes, I would have loved to get the confusion a month ago! BUT NOW? AFTER WHAT YOU DID?"

"I'm sorry Jean. I didn't mean it like that." He stood, shaking his head, and reached for her hand, only to grimace when she shrank away. "I know it will take a long time to get back our friendship, let alone build anything more. Please just tell me, you forgive me enough for us to try and be friends again."

"Yeah, Remus." She nodded sadly. "I'd like that... but no touching..." She frowned at his hand, that was outstretched again.

"Sure." He nodded, putting his hand back at his side.

"Now go get the guys, we need to figure out what happened to you last moon." She ordered stiffly.

"I think I might have an idea," he said softly pulling an envelope out of his pocket. "I got it the first morning of the school year. It's from Greyback, calling me to join my own kind." The last sentence seemed bitter on his tongue. "He's been forming a pack." She read the letter he handed to her. Disbelief and disgust washing her face.

"'Join your Maker, or be un-made.'" She muttered the last line.

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks to Brian1972 for your comment - I have been trying to balance things like character development and Jean and Trevor planning and the plot points, but sometimes I feel like I'm forgetting something and comments like this can really help me remember what it is that I wanted to write but forgot to write down. So thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8: Finding Order

**A/N - updated 2/12/17. Thanks to sonotawriter for betaing.**

 **What's happened so far:**

 **Ch 6:** Peter is upset with the boys. They all go to Hogsmeade as a group, and later the Great Hall rains goo, ceasing the girl's interaction with the boys until they try to apologize. Sirius is roped into helping Jean with her Animagus troubles before the boys decide a private party with some Truth or Dare is a good way to apologize. In the game Lily agrees to open presents from James, Trevor and Katie start dating, and Jean and Remus kiss. The next night, Jean finds Remus turning early and spends the full moon with him in the Forbidden Forest – much to the displeasure of the Centaurs.

 **Ch 7:** After Jean spent the full moon with Remus, she is injured by angry Centaurs and avoided by Remus. Winter Break comes and goes with Christmas where Jean and Trevor find Wemsi and Hermione's beaded bag. When term starts Remus is still giving Sirius and Jean a firm cold shoulder, leading to Jean and Sirius becoming close friends and Jean snapping at Remus and discovering he has no memory of the last full moon and has been threatened by Greyback.

* * *

 **Neville and the Do-Over**

Chapter 8: Finding Order

(Thursday, January 17th, 1976.)

 _'_ _Join your Maker, or be un-made' - s_ he stared at the words, her shocked disbelief drowning her bubbling rage.

"Fucking Psychopath!" She growled, balling up the letter. "Turning children left and right, attacking people for fun night or day." She muttered to herself, as Remus stared at her.

"And I thought I hated him..." He said softly, stopping her pacing as she turned to glare at him.

"Do you think you're the only one?" She asked, her voice dangerous.

"I … never... ah..." He stammered, of course, he didn't think he was the only one, but then he had never given it any thought either.

"You may have met him on a full moon, but I have seen him in action too!" She stomped. "He tore a girl's throat out, he mauled a friend, and all in his human form," she growled, " _if_ _that is,_ you can call it that, with those fangs and claws." She added darkly. " _He_ is a monster and it has _nothing_ to do with the wolf."

"What happened to the friend? Was he the werewolf you knew?"

"No, and yes he lived, but carried deep scars from it." She subconsciously brushed her cheek. "You could say he was part Werewolf, after that. He wouldn't transform, but he got mood swings and suddenly liked his meat rare. His hearing and such improved – so no he wasn't the werewolf I knew." His look told her he thought she would continue. "That would be a teacher of mine... Professor John, best Defense teacher I ever had." She smiled. "Now go tell guys we've gotta talk, I have to thank the girls. Tell James to act excited and call for me to hurry up."

"Ok?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"That way I can give the girls a reason for blowing them off that isn't 'I have to talk werewolf business before the moon comes Saturday'." Jean said with a slightly annoyed look to Remus.

"Good point." He gave a nod, smiling weakly and started down the lawn towards his friends. She stuffed the balled up letter into her pocket and finished taking down her privacy spells.

"Are you two sorted then?" Lily asked as Jean joined the group of girls (and Trevor).

"Yeah," Jean nodded, "all sorted."

"Oh thank god!" Lily hugged her. "It's been so weird! Remus has never been a prat – sure he get's grumpy when he's sick but he is always still nice – _even_ if it _is_ forced... I didn't know what to do!"

"It's alright, Lily." Jean chuckled, rubbing the girl's back.

"Jean! Come on!" James yelled from up the yard, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he called to her.

"What does he want?" Trish asked, pursing her lips.

"Oh, he's dying for my thoughts on Lily's birthday." Jean said, smiling knowingly at Lily.

"What? Why?" Lily stammered.

"With his dare, about you opening his presents finally, he wants to wow you with his present." Jean answered.

"Oh..." Lily blinked, her green eyes looking confused. "I guess that's nice – his Christmas gift was surprisingly thoughtful. It was this little box that fills itself with my favorite candy bar." She smiled, almost blushing.

"JEAN!" James whined.

"Well," Jean motioned over her shoulder, with an eye roll for effect.

"Yeah." The girls nodded.

"You're coming to watch practice tonight right?" Lucinda asked. "And to the game tomorrow?"

"Of course! We should all go together – we'll talk at dinner, yeah?" Jean asked.

"Yeah." The five girls nodded, again.

"Great. See you all then." Jean smiled before running off, up the hill with Trevor at her side.

"So why do I want you?" James hissed with clear confusion, as he turned to fall into step next to her.

"Well," Sirius started with a wicked grin. "OOOF." He coughed, as Jean had backhanded him in the gut, without sparing a glance.

"I told the girls that you were demanding my input on Lily's birthday gift." Jean answered as if she had not just assaulted Sirius.

"What?" James yelped.

"Was I wrong in assuming you're giving her something for her 16th birthday – seeing that she said she would actually open it this year?" Jean asked, that slightly annoyed look back as she looked at James.

"No …"

"Am I wrong to assume you hope to wow her?" Jean followed up quickly.

"No."

"Then, you should be happy to have my help." Jean smiled. James only looked at her.

"Jeany," James suddenly wrapped his arms around her head, "I love you!" He hopped, while he smashed her face into his collarbone (giggling over her muffled protests). "Did she seem excited? Did she really like her Christmas gift? Did -" He asked very fast as he continued bouncing along with her (as she tried to protect her ears, as she debated shocking him or not).

"Get off!" Trevor sighed (eying Jean's hand fiddling with her wand). Trevor tried to remove James' arms but didn't have much success until Sirius and Remus jumped in, and help pull him off of Jean's head.

"Do that again and I will hex you severely." Jean growled, righting herself.

"Come on Jean-Bean." Sirius whispered his arm around her shoulders in a flash. "You know you love us too."

"What I _love_ , is breathing." She hissed back to him, a moment before a soft voice came from behind her.

"Why would she?" Peter had muttered, rolling his eyes. She spun around to face him, her eyes wide. ' _Was he there before?',_ she wondered. _'_ _Be nice!'_ She reminded herself.

"Good question Peter." She smirked and looked at Sirius, daring him to come up with an answer, but he had none. "Come on, you lot." She sighed and started walking again. They followed her quickly, and they all made their way into the castle in relative silence, filling into the first empty classroom. "Alright." She sighed, tossing the balled up letter to James, before turning back to the door. While the four boys read the letter, she silenced the room and locked the door.

"Prat!" James spat.

"...Wanker..." Peter added under his breath.

"I hate that psychopath." Trevor muttered through a clenched jaw (trying not to think of The Last Battle).

"What do we do?" Sirius looked at her. "If we tell Dumbledore Moony will be safe from Greyback but we won't be able to join him, he'll be alone for who knows how long."

"Until Greyback is in Azkaban or dead." James answered quietly.

"That could be years." Trevor said. "He's been wanted by the Ministry for a decade already, and he's still running free." He pointed out.

"We don't need to involve Dumbledore – we just make sure Remus can't be dosed with anything again, and during full moon's everyone stays close to him." Jean said. "I'll take Remus to kitchens to meet 'Si, she'll make his food. Hopefully, that means a normal transformation." She added.

"What if they try to wolf-nap him?" James asks.

"You're coming out Saturday, aren't you?" Remus asked looking unsure and uncomfortable.

"Of course I'm coming!" Jean snapped at Remus; Sirius nearly giggled.

"I'm jealous Jeany." Sirius winked.

"Oh? I didn't know you had a thing for Remus." Jean quipped with a wicked smile.

"Really?" Peter said. "Half the school has bets on it." He added with a shrug.

"Shut it, Peter." Sirius growled.

"What? No, I want to hear this." She turned to look Peter in the eyes and smiled sweetly. "You want to tell me don't you Peter?" Jean pointed her wand toward the others to silence them, but she did not drop eye contact. ' _He's a timid boy - he's just a chubby little boy with low self-esteem'._ She told herself and forced herself to believe it for the moment.

"Just with Remus not dating anyone – which seems to make the girls _more_ interested – and Sirius snogging any girl who's willing – they say the two of them are secretly together and they've been taking bets since 3rd year on when they will come out."

"Anyway!" James started. "Jean is coming, so between the three of us – sorry Wormtail – we can keep Moony in line."

"Honestly James, you act like it's hard." Jean rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't?" Remus looked at her.

"No." She shrugged. "Sure, right when I changed, there was this moment of I'm-bigger-than-you-and-I-don't-like-being-growled-at, but after that, the only thing that happened was Moony kept randomly running up to me and nuzzling me and then at one point he gave me a dead bunny." She frowned a little. James and Sirius looked from Jean to Remus and then back again. Remus looked firmly at his feet, as his cheeks burned red. "What?" She asked a little annoyed.

"Oh, Mauly." Sirius smiled at her. Jean eyed him and opened her mouth, but James was too quick.

"No, Callisto or Calli." James scowled at Sirius.

"I liked Ursa." Peter muttered.

"Hartz is far less obvious." Remus frowned at his friends.

"Yes Moony, 'it's Basque for bear, and it sounds like Heart whic-' OW!" Sirius glared from James (who had elbowed him in the ribs) to Remus - who was red-faced.

"Artos is Celtic for bear, and Bern is German." Trevor added in an attempt to cut the tension.

"You will not help them with this Trevor!" She turned to him and back to the others so fast that her hair slapped him. "No nicknames!" Jean told James and Sirius.

"But what will we call bear-you?" James asked innocently.

"What if 'bear-you' is overheard?" Sirius gave her look that proclaimed his victory.

"Fine, you can name my form, but _you will not_ use it all the time - why 'Molly'?" She turned to Sirius, finally back to what she was going to say before they all started.

"Maul-E." He pronounced with a smirk; his hands mimicked claws ripping at the air. She glared at him. "Come on, Jeany." Sirius smiled. "I know you like mine the best, everyone will think it's just the name 'Molly', and it would be so easy to make up a lie to explain it." She pursed her lips, and his smirk deepened.

"If you don't pick one, we will." James told her solemnly.

"Fine," she clenched her jaw, as she looked at Trevor for help her decide.

"'Mauly' and 'Hartz' would be the easiest to make up lies for." Trevor shrugged, thinking for a moment. "We can say Hartz is because they found out you used to sign your name with two hearts – just like how Sirius found out about Jean-Bean." He shrugged, and she sighed.

"Fine Hartz – it's an easy and believable story, _and it isn't_ a constant reminder of my issues with being a bear." She said, looking pointedly at Sirius.

"You're brilliant Jeany." Sirius sighed, and stepped into her, his lips hover over her ear as he whispered. "Your form is fantastic." He said before his lips brushed her cheekbone in the tiniest kiss, before continuing. "I'm going to get you to see how perfect it is." She frowned at Sirius and placed a hand on his chest for him to back up a step (to which he complied with a frown).

"Come Remus." She turned on her heel, and with two steps and a wave of her wand she had her hand on the doorknob. "Coming or staying Trevor?" She asked as she opened the door.

"I'll stay, last time I saw her she cried because she couldn't thank me enough – it took an hour to get her to stop."

"Oh, Joy." Jean muttered as she steps through the door.

"Good luck!" Trevor called after her before muffling a snicker into his hand.

"Who?" Remus hissed, as he fell into step next to her in the hall.

"'Si." Jean answered with a sigh.

"'C'?"

"Oh! Sorry." Jean laughed at herself. "We had to give her a nickname or she would appear every time we said her name." Jean stopped in front of a painting and reached up to tickle the pear, but found Remus' hand already there (both looking away and clearing their throats). Remus turned the doorknob when it appeared and held the door open for her. Stepping into the kitchen, she scanned the sea of elves looking for Blue (the last color she had seen Wemsi in). "Wemsi? Are you here?" Jean called softly, and an elf in pearly white appeared out of no were.

"Miss Jean!" Wemsi cried, throwing her arms around Jean's knees – almost sending her to the ground, but a warm hand had found her shoulder and steadied her.

"Sorry." Remus said, removing his hand once she was stable. "No touching." He whispered, Jean only gave him a look that said 'don't be a smart-ass'.

"Wemsi, I want you to meet my friend." The Elf let go of her, to look at Remus. "Wemsi, this is Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Wemsi."

"A pleasure, Mr. Lupins." Wemsi bowed low.

"You don't have to bow Wemsi if you don't want to." Jean said.

"Yes, Silly Miss." Wemsi nodded, and Remus discreetly slipped a hand to cover his mouth.

"Anyway," Jean let out a tiny sigh (knowing the elf would continue bowing), "Would you personally prepare and deliver his meals until Sunday morning? So that when he sits in the Great Hall, his plate appears in front of him already prepared?"

"Of course, Miss!" Wemsi bounced.

"You will need to make sure, nothing gets into his food or drink – will you do that for me?" Jean asked.

"Yes, yes." Wemsi nodded.

"Also, he might not feel up to being in the Great Hall-"

"Wemsi will find him, Miss."

"Thank you Wemsi, you only need to do it until Sunday, but I may ask you to do it again. Also, I only had a couple of rolls for lunch (which is almost over) could you - " Wemsi snapped her fingers and a plate of sandwiches wrapped in butcher paper appeared.

"Wemsi happy to serve, always!" The Elf declared.

"Thank you, Wemsi. Have you been happy?"

"Yes, Miss!" She threw herself into Jean again. "Wemsi not deserve her Silly Miss and Brave Mister." She clutched the leather bag around her neck that had 'Wemsi' stamped into it.

"Of course you do Wemsi – you deserve everything." Jean lightly scolded. From the bag, the Elf pulled out a bag from Honeydukes.

"Wemsi has sweets for Mister and Miss." She thrust the bag into Jean's hands.

"Thank you, Wemsi." Jean smiled. "You do know, though, that Trevor gave you money so that you could buy things for yourself – you know that right?"

"Yes, Miss. Wemsi is learning to knit!" She pulled out a ball of yarn with knitting needles stuck in it.

"That's wonderful Wemsi. Do you still have money so you can buy yourself more yarn?"

"Yes." Wemsi nodded.

"Good, thank you again for everything." Jean nodded.

"Yes, thank you Wemsi." Remus said, finally pulling himself together.

"Bye Miss Jean, Mister Lupins." Wemsi called as they turned to leave.

"Bye, Wemsi." They waved as they opened the door, and left the kitchens.

"You have a House Elf, that calls you 'Silly Miss'?" He hissed, pulling her sleeve at the elbow so she would turn to look at him.

"Yes." Jean answered curtly.

"Who you give money to? So that she can buy things she wants?" His face struggled to contain his amusement.

"Yes."

"Who you _ask_ to do things?"

"Yes! Ok? Me and Trevor have a House Elf! You didn't see her before!" She defended, but he only chuckled. "What's so funny!" She demanded, her face burning.

"I think it's wonderful – a little funny, I mean do you give her _any_ orders?" He asked.

"We ordered her to never hurt herself or let someone hurt her." Jean looked at her feet, her voice small. "...To not work one day a week..." She added (still feeling torn on ordering her to take time off – even if Wemsi did agree to it before the binding). Remus did his best to suppress a grin at her words.

"Why don't you order her not to call you 'Silly Miss', why come down to the kitchens when you could just call her?" He asked.

"It would be rude for one!" At this, he burst into laughter.

"Oh shut it!" She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm with the back of her hand and a stern look.

"Think they're still in that room?"

"No, they're in the Great Hall." She answered not missing a beat. He gave her a surprised, questioning look. "At least Trevor is," She shrugged (trying to downplay the knowledge), "they're probably all stuffing their faces before class."

"You know," Remus hissed as they entered the Great Hall to see Trevor and the three boys stuffing their faces, "that twin thing you two do is kinda creepy sometimes." He said softly, and she chuckled to herself and watched as the boys groaned together as the food vanished.

"You all owe me." Jean smiled, pulling Wemsi's wrapped sandwiches from her bag and tossing one to each boy.

"I knew you loved us." James smirked, ripping open his sandwich.

"Thanks." Peter meekly smiled from her to the sandwich in his hands.

"'Or da 'est 'eany." Sirius grinned with a mouthful of sandwich.

"Swallow first, would you?" She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Thanks, Sis." Trevor smiled, joining her and Remus. "How's 'Si?"

"Learning to knit, and buying us chocolate." She dropped the bag into Trevor's free hand.

"Here Remus," Trevor handed him the bag, "'it really helps'." Trevor added at the questioning look he received. Jean burst into giggles and the two shared a moment over the quote from their favorite Defense Professor.

"Inside jokes aren't any fun if you're not in on them." Sirius grumbled.

"It's nothing," Jean composed herself, "anyway I wanted a moment." She turned to Trevor, who nodded, "It really will help." She whispered to Remus, before leading Trevor out of the hall.

"What is it?" Trevor asked as they hurried into a closet off the hall, sounding a little concerned.

"The Map. They called Peter Wormtail and James has been able to transform since the last moon, we have to get our hands on the map."

"How are we going to do that?"

"You will - tomorrow night. You'll be alone in the dorm all night. You need to find the map, confirm that it shows our real names and if you can fix it." Jean instructed.

"What if I can't?"

"Then we'll work on it together, but it would be best if you found a way. You could ask 'Si or go to Dumbledore – I'm sure he would love to see such creative magic – we can tell him about it at dinner tomorrow."

"Alright." Trevor nodded. "You'll be safe Saturday, yeah? I can't do this saving the world thing alone, you know."

~.~.~

* * *

(Friday, January 16th, 1976.)

"Hello, Ladies." Sirius grinned.

"You look stunning as always, Lily dear." James winked.

"No!" Lily pointed at them. "You two will sit elsewhere."

"What I do Evans?"

"What did you do?" She shrieked.

" _All_ the mirrors in the dorm were talking," Trish said, "and _all_ they say is how _wonderful_ Lily is." She added with a giggle.

"How _beautiful_ Lily is." Jane added in a dreamy voice.

"How _smart_ Lily is." Trish copied Jane.

"And ask her to go to Hogsmeade this Sunday with one James Potter." Jane finished, Lily fuming at everyone.

"Oh yeah," Sirius grinned, "that was fun."

"You two really should realize how exhausting you can be." Trevor sighed, giving Lily an apologetic look.

"Oi!" James and Sirius cried together.

"Shush," Remus rubbed his temple, "you are quite aware." He said tiredly. "Let's sit at end of the table where it's quite."

"Thank you, Remus." Lily said quietly (seeing he was clearly not feeling well again).

"Fine Moony." Sirius and James sighed, as Trevor started ushering them away.

"Will you join us in the crowd during the game tomorrow?" Katie asked Trevor before he followed the others.

"Sure." He smiled at her and squeezed Jean's shoulder absently as he left.

"So how are you two doing?" Lily asked. Looking to Katie and then Jean when Katie stayed quiet.

"Don't look at me." Jean shrugged, shaking her head. "Trev and I keep _that_ talk to a minimum. It's not pleasant to think about your twin doing _some things_." Jean finished a round of giggles.

"So your practice tonight, you don't think your team will have a problem with us watching?" Jane asked Lucinda.

"No," Lucinda shrugged. "Not with you openly sitting with Jean and Katie, plus if they say anything I'll hex them." She smiled.

"Plus the Ravenclaws have practice right after, so they will be there by the end, warming up and getting all the talking and planning done so they have maximum air time." Katie added.

"But back to the question," Trish gave a wicked grin, "how are you and Trevor doing?"

"Really good." Katie smiled, blushing.

"What about you Jean? You and Sirius have been pretty close for the last month." Jane leaned forward eagerly. "Flirting, and disappearing together."

"We've just been having fun." Jean shrugged, the five girls smirked and started giggling wildly. She wanting to tell them it wasn't like that, that they had only kissed once in the last month and it was because Sirius wanted to know why she wouldn't kiss him (but she couldn't say that and she knew it). She had to keep the lie about the last full moon – that she had spent the night with Sirius and not babysitting a Werewolf. "We are really just friends, who have had some fun together, and continue to enjoy our time together." She said (it true after all and it was the most honest she could be with them on the topic).

"So you're not snogging all the time?" Lucinda asked sounding a little disappointed on Jean's behalf, or like she thought Jean was a fool not to make optimal use of Sirius' well-known talents.

"No, we mostly duel each other and do some pranks." Jean answered. ' _And play tag as a bear and dog'_ she added silently to herself.

"So like not even a little kissing lately?" Jane pouted.

"Ok, there was one kiss – _but_ ," Jean added quickly, "it was only because he wanted to know why I kept refusing to snog him."

"You have refused to snog Sirius?" Trish asked. " _Sirius Black_ , the best kisser in Hogwarts?" She added.

"Girls would kill to have the chance to snog Sirius, and you – being completely single – say _no_?" Katie clarified with a raised brow.

"I mean sure, he is a great kisser, but skill isn't _everything_." Jean said, not sure how to explain – surely they knew what she meant. It was hard to put words to but there was that feeling she had with Ron, she had gotten close to it with Victor's stiff affection and restrained kisses, but it was Ron who could make even that hell seem alright. She would freely admit that skill wise, Ron was at the bottom of her experience (maybe even the poorest), yet his kiss was the best she'd ever had.

"Oh, you _do_ fancy someone then!" Lily said with a borderline devilish grin (although it was far more radiant than any other devilish grin).

"Well continuing from last time," Lucinda started, "that would mean Remus or Severus."

"Remus, it _has_ to be Remus." Jane said confidently. "He's handsome, the tiniest bit shy, smart and clever, and _such_ a gentlemen."

"It's too bad he refuses to date anyone." Trish pouted.

"Rumor has it he had a couple flings over the years." Katie added, she had heard about him and a couple of girls over the last two years but then wasn't in a place to really know how much truth there was to the stories.

"Rumor _also_ has it he and Sirius are an item, and that's just absurd." Lily laughed.

"Can we talk about something else?" Jean begged.

"That's a yes! It's Remus – it's _so_ Remus." Jane giggled.

"Alright! Now can we drop it?" Jean snapped, by now her face was beet red.

~.~.~

* * *

"What are you doing down here Severus?" Lucinda asked, after nearly running into him (due to her walking backward and him reading as he walked).

"Regulus is trying out for a reserve position, and wouldn't shut up until I agreed to come down also." Severus said with a small sigh as he closed his book.

"Well come sit with us in the stands." Katie said gesturing to him to follow her.

"I don't think-" He had started.

"We'll let you read Severus, at least until Lily joins us." Jean prodded, with a small smile.

"If you insist." He gave her the smallest incline of his head. ' _He's got it bad. I've got to find someone who reciprocates his feelings'_.

"We do." Katie smiled wide and snatched his arm and started marching him away, ignoring his weak scowl. Jean waved back to Lucinda as the girl made her way to the dressing room. Following after Katie, and a disgruntled Severus, Jean tried not to laugh (it would only sour Severus further).

Jean and Katie sat together in the stands, with Severus a row behind and a few feet to the left. He read and scribbled notes in his book with a self-inking quill. The two girls chatted a little as they waited for the team to come out onto the field (and then as they watched as they stretched and warmed up).

"Here." Severus appeared next to them, handing Jean a small wide mouthed jar. "I've been working on a potion for healing scars that are otherwise … _troublesome_." He said sounding almost bored by his endeavor. "Anyway, Lily mentioned you had scars, so I thought you might agree to assist me in testing it."

"Gladly Severus," Jean smiled, "I will document my use and the results for your research." ' _Being around him really isn't that bad once you figure out how to decode his behavior and handle him'_ she mused to herself as she made sure to only smile the exact right amount.

"That would be most beneficial." He agreed, almost managing a smile. ' _Apology excepted'_ she thought to herself as he turned and retook his seat a couple feet away from her (and Katie) and went back to reading.

"There she is!" Katie hissed from Jean's right, pointing into the air in front of them, and waving like mad. Lucinda soared to her place in front of them, guarding the hoops.

"Hey, guys! Did we miss anything?" Trish called. Lily and Jane stood on either side her.

"Just some stretching, " Katie laughed, "and we stole someone." She smirked, nodding her head over to Severus (currently pretending he hadn't heard anything).

"Sev, put that away for an hour and come sit with us!" Lily called to him.

~.~.~

* * *

After practice Jean, Katie, and Lucinda walked back to their dorm. Lucinda was tired, and complaining of pains from practice (and from a bludger grazing her thigh). Jean was pleased when Katie too was ready for bed early. The three girls brushed their teeth, changed into their Pj's and crawled into their beds. They whispered their goodnights, and then each closed their curtains. Jean waited a moment before disillusioning herself and slipping out of her closed hangings.

She stepped into her slippers (before softly sighing and continuing in just her socks). She crept out of the girl's dorm, out of the common room, and up to the 7th floor. She found the door to the Come and Go room waiting for her, and Trevor on the couch in the center of the room.

"Let's keep this quick-ish, I won't be getting much sleep – if any – tomorrow night." Jean sighed tiredly.

"That reminds me, I saw 'Si – I got you a potion to take tonight so you get some really great sleep, and I asked her to deliver you some coffee and an energy potion Sunday morning."

"Oh Trev, you're the best." Jean beamed as she flopped onto the couch beside him.

"I know." He held back a grin.

"So tomorrow we have the Quidditch game, then we have dinner with Hagrid and Dumbledore. After that I'll have a couple hours – unless Slytherin wins - then I'll be at the victory party with Katie and Lucinda." Jean ran through the list in her head.

"Right, and we'll tell Dumbledore about the map at dinner, and once the guys leave I will find it and hopefully fix it so it shows us as the Orwells." Trevor added in.

"Yes, and then we have Hogsmeade Sunday, so at least it will be semi-relaxing."

"It should be a riot with Sirius and his firstie." Trevor laughed.

"I may only be able to function due to large amounts of coffee by then, but I wouldn't miss that."

"So how have you been coming with the wandless magic?" Trevor asked after a slight pause.

"I can do Lumos from 6 inches consistently, but my record is a foot. I can call my wand from 6 inches too but it's too weak – it only works because it can roll on the table to me – so it's really 3 inches."

"I can do 7 inches for Lumos, but I'm terrible at the other – I can get it to roll to me from like a foot but I can't get it to jump into my hand unless my hand is _right_ over it – so close I could just pick it up."

"Have you tried the stinging spell?" Jean asked.

"Which? The wandless one or the internal one you used on Remus today when you were yelling at him?"

"He caught that?"

"No, he was wondering how he didn't see your wand or how you did a stinging jinx while facing away from him. I was surprised you didn't use it on James." He added, holding back laughter as he remembered the scene.

"I tried, I can't do it well enough to go through clothing – a skin to skin connection is the easiest." Jean sighed. "Plus I was mostly annoyed with him – the needed emotions just weren't strong enough with James – with Remus I was so angry and hurt the spell came easily."

"Well I haven't tried the internal one, and I haven't had terrible luck with the wandless one – but I can get a small shock from 5 inches."

"Well you're doing better than me, I can do it from 3 inches."

"Well, you can do both, although they do say it's a spell that only women can do." Trevor conceded.

"That's as much a lie as 'only the Purest Blooded' Whiches being able to do it." Jean clipped. "It may be easier for women to fuel the spell with the needed emotions, but that certainly doesn't mean men can't do the spell. You just may need to rely on the different angers instead of the stronger hurt, disgust, and the fears relating to uncertainty and shock – other fear would work too just not as well." She added.

"Let's do 15 or 20 minutes working on them, and then call it so you can get some sleep." Trevor decided.

"Sounds good."

~.~.~

* * *

(Saturday, January 17th, 1976.)

When Jean got back her dorm, she quickly crawled back into bed and took the sleeping potion, falling asleep only a moment later. She had restful dreamless sleep from the moment she closed her eyes. She awoke to Katie and Lucinda hoping on her bed – already dressed and ready for the day.

"Wake up sleepy head!"

"My game is in a few hours, get up!" Lucinda insisted.

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up."

"Shower quickly," Lucinda handed her a stack of clothes, "we picked something out." She added as an explanation. "Now hurry up."

"THIS? This, is what you picked out for me?" Jean gestured to bell-bottom jeans that were molesting her ass and thighs and the ruffling green top that somehow seemed to double her cleavage – she was sure she didn't have that much (and briefly pondered a possibilities of a glamor spell on the shirt – but if that common then why couldn't these jeans only look like they were this snug).

"Yes, you look great, now let's go."

"I can't go out in this!" Jean objected. "It's completely impractical."

"Of course you can, and you will." The two girls each grabbed one arm and started pulling her out of the dorm.

"But it's inappropriate for school." Jean tried, 'there is no way I could duel in this' she added to herself.

"It's Saturday, and it's not showing anything."

"It's revealing everything! And just how am I suppose to sit down let alone duel in this?" Jean said.

"Everything is covered, except the smallest amount of cleavage." Katie corrected. "And who are you planning to duel today anyway?"

"That's not the point, you should always have your wand and always be ready to run and fight." Jean countered.

"I agree." Lucinda said. "Which," She cut off Jean, "is why you'll be happy to know that those jeans of mine are spelled to stretch as needed – not only do they always fit perfectly but you can move freely."

"That sounds both fascinating and expensive." Jean muttered sourly.

"Oh, they are." Lucinda assured. "They are also near indestructible." She added before Jean could say something about not wanting to ruin them.

"You're 16 Jeany," Katie interjected, "you can't dress like a grandma in your comfy jeans and giant sweaters _all_ the time." She finished.

"You two are up to something." Jean sighed heavily, and as she shoulders dropped they knew they had won.

"Just helping." They both smiled, before dragging her off to the Great Hall.

"Now, go eat with Trevor, and make sure they're all coming out to the game. I have to go sit with the team and go down with them." Lucinda smiled, and with a wave, she left Jean and Katie.

"Come on Granny." Katie snickered, pulling Jean away.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Jeany you look great." Sirius gave a wicked smile and made a show of his eyes roaming down her.

"Sit." Katie pushed her into the spot between Trevor and Remus (Katie taking a seat on the other side of Trevor).

"You do look great, but who dressed you?" Trevor whispered to her, just managing to not get cut off by Lily.

"Great work." Lily said with a smirk to Katie (answering Trevor's question). "You and Lucinda are picking out my outfit for all dates from here on."

"Ooo me too." Trish agreed, beaming at Katie.

"So this was planned, then." Jean said quietly, eying them all.

"Call it an intervention." Trish giggled.

"An embarrassing intervention." Jean muttered, causing Trevor to chuckle.

"Nothing to be embarrassed by." Remus said quietly to her, as everyone chatted amongst themselves. "If you ignore it, maybe they'll get bored, and let you dress yourself." He offered with an amused grin.

"I can only hope." Jean sighed, eying the girls. ' _What are they up to?'_

"Guys, doesn't Jean look good?" Jane asked, having just arrived.

"Oh great, it gets better." Jean muttered again, wanting to just shrink away, she rubbed her face with both hands and groaned quietly. She heard both Trevor and Remus chuckle at the sound, but when she peered out between her fingers to scowl at them, she instead saw Remus lean forward in his seat to lean heavily on one elbow - blocking her from the view of half the table. When she glance to her left she saw Trevor doing the same, so that only Sirius right across from her had an unobstructed view.

"I told her she looked great." Sirius scowled at Jane and the other girls but gave Jean a quick conspiring wink.

"Did you do it all pervy?" Jane asked, concerned.

"No!" He protested a little too much.

"A little." Trevor and Jean said together with matching smirks, causing everyone to laugh (except Sirius who scowled dramatically at them all).

~.~.~

* * *

The Quidditch pitch was packed. On one side of the field, the stands were filled with green and silver, on the other was blue and bronze. Around the hoops on either side was everyone else. Sitting in the stands, positioned from the hoops so that when Lucinda took her place as Keeper they would see her side, was a strange group – Slytherins sitting with Gryffindors, in a sea of Hufflepuffs and more Gryffindors.

To Jean's left sat Remus, and in the row behind him sat James, Sirius (right behind Jean) and Peter. To Jean's right was Trevor covertly holding hands with Katie (sat on the other side of him). In the row in front of Trevor sat Trish (right in front of Remus), Jane, Lily, and Severus.

"It's a beautiful day for Quidditch, but we will have to wait a little longer," the announcer's voice washed over the crowd, "for Aubrey – the Slytherin Seeker was hexed on his way to the field. Stand in will be the new reserve Regulus Black – he must be a good Seeker to be chosen over Thomson (who has been the team's reserve for 2 years now)." Sirius was muttering something behind her, sounding disgruntled.

"Ah, and here come the Ravenclaws! New on their team this year is 2nd-year Bartemius Crouch. Looks like this will be the first game for both Seekers, then." ' _What? Barty Crouch Jr?'_ Jean and Trevor shared a look that went unnoticed by their friends. "Ravenclaw is ready to take off, and here come the Slytherins – boy, Regulus really does look like his brother – if you catch that snitch Reg watch out for the Ladies." The boy snickered. "The captains are coming up to shake hands, Pandora, of course, is the returning Ravenclaw captain. Slytherin captain this year is Selwyn although many thought it should be the Lovely Lucinda – who has been Keeper since 3rd year and on the team since 2nd."

"The teams are taking their positions. Madam Smathers has released the Bludgers and the Snitch – and there's the Quaffle! Ravenclaw is in possession! Selwyn moves to intercept – but Pandora is just too quick."

"Come on Lucinda." Jean muttered as similar calls came from the other girls.

"Pandora's about to make her move – her and Lucinda have quite the rivalry. OH, AND IT'S BLOCKED!" Jean and Katie were the first to their feet clapping and hollering, followed quickly by Lily, Trish, and Jane. "Lucinda passes off to Wayt. Wayt is headed straight for Pike ... he's going for the top hoop - NO, IT'S A FAKE OUT! Slytherin scores!"

"Nott sends a Bludger at Pandora – and Xeno sends it back! Poor bloke's had a thing for Pandora for years now, and since he was made Beater no bludger has been able to touch her."

"It's true," Lily hissed, "He's in our year – he worships her – but she's a 7th year."

"Oh! Xeno blocks again! Come on Pandora, give the bloke a chance! Lucinda blocks a sneak shot by Stebbins! Woah, what's Selwyn doing? DUCK PANDORA!" Jean was on her feet, staring up. Selwyn was right in front of them below Lucinda, with his wand out. She just caught sight of him as a red jet of light left his wand headed for Pandora's back. They stared on helpless, eye's wide (no one noticed Lucinda above the pair). "Xeno's racing to – WHAT? A Shield? Was that Xeno? No, no that was Lucinda! Uh oh, Selwyn's stun is coming back at him - he's too busy yelling at Lucinda. That's not Lady like Lucinda, but I think we all agree! Oh, Selwyn see's it – he rolls – Lucinda's in the way! He can't - he's - AND IT HITS HIM! He's down, the cheating bastard!-"

"Mister Cresswell!" McGongall could be heard scolding the announcer for his language.

"Sorry Professor." He breathed before continuing his fast-paced coverage. "Selwyn's out, but still balanced on his broom. Oh, not for long he's slipping! Lucinda's nearly back in position, not sparing a glance for her falling Captain and who could blame her? Looks like she turned back just in time, Stebbins has thrown the Quaffle! I don't know if she can make it! It's certainly going to be close!"

"Go, Lucinda!" Katie started off the cheer but was joined by the other girls and even Trevor and Remus (who got a dirty look from Sirius and James). "YES!" They all roared together drowning out the announcer for a moment.

"What?" Remus hissed at his friends.

"You're rooting against us." James said flatly.

"We aren't playing, or you both would be out there – and I'm not cheering for Slytherin I'm cheering for Lucinda, who is the best Keeper I've ever seen play – and you both know it." Remus turned back to the game but caught Jean and Katie's eyes (both beaming at him). A whistle rang through the pitch, causing everyone to cover their ears (Remus looking particularly pained by the sound).

"Madam Smathers has halted the game. She has the rule book out and is talking with Professors Slughorn and Flitwick – she looks to be unsure. Selwyn tried to use his wand against another player, but Lucinda stopped him. So I guess the question is will Selwyn's failed attempt get a foul and what about Lucinda? _Technically_ she didn't use her wand _on_ anyone... then she did make Selwyn take his own stun, but there is no rule against being in the way. Although she may get a foul for deliberately causing a crash, even though she just sat next to him-"

"No foul!" Madam Smathers voice rang out. "Game will continue. Mister Selwyn will be barred from Quidditch for the rest of the year for continued poor sportsmanship."

"There it is folks, Selwyn, being a 7th year, has played his final game! He's going to be pi-eh … _unhappy_ when he wakes up." The whistle sounded again, and the players wasted no time. "Wayt has the Quaffle... and he scores! The game is twenty to nothing, for Slytherin. Looks like being down a chaser and their captain isn't going to slow them down."

"Are you alright?" Jean whispered to Remus as he rubbed his ears.

"Yeah, that just bloody hurt." She chuckled at his cursing. "You were right by the way, it really does help." He pulled a chocolate frog from his pocket.

The game continued, and everyone stayed on their feet. With only two Chasers the Slytherins were having trouble keeping the Quaffle, but every shot Ravenclaw made was blocked by Lucinda. Slowly, the Slytherins continued to score – after two hours the score sat at fifty to zero. Lucinda had been calling out and gesturing orders to the others (as was Nott). It seemed that Slytherin was divided, Nott had the other Beater (Flint) on his side and they stopped blocking Bludgers from Lucinda.

The remaining Chasers (Wayt and Carrow) were taking orders only from Lucinda, which left Lucinda and Nott fighting over Regulus. He looked confused sitting in the middle of the field looking from one to the other.

"Lucinda and Nott look to be fighting to command their team. Nott and Carrow are 7th years, but Lucinda has been with the team longer than either of them. Regulus looks torn. If I'm right, Lucinda is telling him to get the snitch as soon as he can, but it looks like Nott wants him to hold off for a higher score."

"Woah, Pandora has stolen the Quaffle – she's charging Lucinda. Lucinda blocks again, bypassing a bludger too. Wha- Oh that looks like it hurt! What are the chances, both bludgers at once? What are Nott and Flint doing? Letting both Bludgers at their Keeper!" The group looked on frozen.

"That is definitely broken." Lily hissed, flinching at the sight of Lucinda's arm.

"Reggie better get that snitch," Katie whispered, "she's not going to let a broken arm ruin a perfect game." Katie sighed. "She'll stay up there and play like nothing's happened until she passes out."

"Regulus takes off! Barty is on his tail! He and Barty are racing for the lead – they must be after the snitch, but I don't see it. Reggie is diving! Driving straight down - that kid better know what he's doing or he'll break his neck! Barty cautiously follows, but he's far behind now – looks like he's betting Reg won't be able to pull out. Come on, kid! Pull up! Pull up! I don't wanna look! Oh, this is going to be bad...OH! He pulls it off! His toes are grazing the green – I can't believe it! But wait – he can't – does he? Sweet Merlin! He's got the snitch! Slytherin wins 210 to zero! Now somebody, get Lucinda to Madam Pomfrey – that arm looks horrible!"

~.~.~

* * *

"Ah, here they are!" Dumbledore held open the door to Hagrid's hut. "Come in, come in."

"Good evening Professor." The two said together before trading surprised looks and suppressing the urge to laugh.

"You truly do make excellent twins." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Where's my hug?" Hagrid came in from the back door (stomping his feet on the mat). The three laughed, as Trevor and Jean hugged Hagrid on either side (even between them they couldn't reach all the way around him).

"Guardianship agrees with you Hagrid."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"Professor, have you formed the Order yet?" Jean asked as she let go of Hagrid and took a seat in one of the oversized chairs.

"I have found several interested parties. Should I list them for you?"

"If you would Professor." Trevor squeezed in next to her in the large chair.

"There is the Auror Moody, he just took the position of Head Auror. A very talented man from a long line of great Aurors - I knew his parents before they died in the line of duty some years ago."

"Mad-Eye still scares me." Trevor hissed into her ear.

"That was Barty Jr, and Moody doesn't lose his eye until _after_ Halloween of '81, so he isn't called 'Mad-Eye' yet." She whispered back.

"I would usually ask for you to share with the class, but alas that brings me to news that I have." Dumbledore smiled. "I have talked with Minerva, Poppy, and the House Elves. All have agreed to give up certain memories." He paused briefly, holding up his hand to hold their silence. "None remember your true names or original faces. Minerva, never new either, but she has given up her memories of Animagus training with you. To her recollection, you both have been meeting her every other week to work Human Transfiguration or Transfiguration that otherwise would be useful to an Auror, or a like profession. I understand that this is what you have been doing with her since achieving your form fully, Miss Orwell."

"Yes Professor, but do you really think that was necessary? I trust all of you with the knowledge."

"It is less about trust, my dear, then about safety – both for the timeline and the war. Hagrid and I have also given up our memories of your true selves, in preparation for meeting your younger doubles."

"But Hagrid!" They protested.

"Calm down you two. I still remember everything that has happened," he assured them, "It's just your faces and new names have replaced the old. I know you looked different, and that you had other names, but I don't remember them."

"That leaves the only knowledge about you being from the future with me and Hagrid, I have ways to avoid the truth being forced from me, and Hagrid can thank his mother for a great deal of immunity to that as well." Dumbledore smiled, as Hagrid blushed. "Although there are times when drink has lead to some slips." Hagrid lowered his gaze, while Jean and Trevor were torn between agreeing with Dumbledore and defending Hagrid.

"In the future, Hagrid has been known to let some things slip out that he shouldn't, but I trust him with my life." Jean smiled at Hagrid, as he looked at his shoes.

"As do I." Trevor added without pause.

"And I'm sure that this is one secret he will not have trouble keeping – for he knows our lives would be at risk if anyone were to know." Jean said. Trevor nodded.

"He never let a truly important secret slip." Trevor added.

"Thanks, you two but I'll be cutting back on the drink anyways."

"Most admirable Hagrid." Dumbledore smiled. "Though I agree with these two, when it came to big things there is no one I would trust more."

"Thank you, Professor." Hagrid sniffed.

"Back to Moody and the other members." Trevor said, smiling at Hagrid.

"Yes, Alastor Moody is a needed member." Jean nodded. "He will be one of the most trusted."

"There are also the Prewett twins. They work and live together – quite inseparable. They are Curse breakers, but with the times at hand they have joined the Aurors."

"Yes, Gideon and Fabian too." She nodded.

"Alastor suggested a young Auror, by the name Frank Longbottom." Trevor swallowed hard, and Jean's arm wrapped around his shoulders and squeezed without a thought.

"He will be incredible." Jean told him matter-of-factly.

"The concern is he is engaged to another young Auror."

"The Order needs Frank and Alice Longbottom." Trevor said, his voice achieving an unfeeling tone.

"Alright," Dumbledore sighed, nodding, "I feared you would say that. I shall continue with the future Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom then. The last member I have at the moment is an old friend of mine Elphias Doge."

"It's all perfect Professor. What of McGonagall and Flitwick? Obviously, they cannot fully act as members, due to being needed at Hogwarts but they should be involved. Also, have you talked to Aberforth? Again, I wouldn't expect him to be a very active member, but he should be a member." There was a moment of silence before Dumbledore spoke again.

"It was foolish of me, to think you would not know about Aberforth."

"I didn't until the last year – our last year-" Jean gestured between herself and Trevor.

"But that year would have turned out very differently if it wasn't for him. He's a good man, and a brilliant duelist, although he was quite grumpy and at times downright scary." Trevor added.

"Thank you, you have given me a few reasons to talk to my brother." Dumbledore said. "If you are sure about the Professors, I will talk to them."

" _Just_ McGonagall and Flitwick." Jean corrected.

"Surely they are not the only Professors who would fight for the light?"

"The others may fight if they had to, but out of the current Professors they are the only ones who we trust to choose to, and to fight without faltering." Jean clarified.

"In the next few years, you get a new Herbology Professor, when you do we will talk about h-"

"About their joining." Jean spoke over him. "If we still need an order then."

"Onto other topics, I believe we have some Horcruxes to speak about." Dumbledore said.

"Yes Professor, we already have one down, it was in the school. There are four others, only one of which I am sure of the location at this time. There is a ring that belonged to Marvolo Gaunt, hidden in the Gaunt shack in Little Hangleton – it's been there since Tom Riddle left school. You may even remember Tom wearing the ring in his later years at Hogwarts."

"I will collect it."

"No Professor, you cannot be the one." Jean said sternly. "Ask the Prewetts, and if they agree, Trevor and I will go with them – only we understand how dangerous this little ring is." She and Dumbledore stared at each other for several moments before he spoke.

"Very well, Miss Orwell." He bowed his head to her. "Let's see if they could spare a few moments on Sunday to talk with you." In a fluid movement, his wand was out and already spilling a silver mist. The mist grew into a Phoenix and took flight (through the cabin wall and into the night).

"Thank you, Professor."

"What of the other three?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"They are the Journal Riddle had as a child, a Locket of Slytherins which was also in the Gaunt's possession, and a cup of Hufflepuffs which Riddle stole while he worked for Burgin and Burkes. The Journal will come to the possession of Lucius Malfoy, the locket will briefly be in a cave and then will reside in the Black home (unknown to the Black family), and the Cup will be put into the Lestrange vault at Gringotts – possibly as a wedding gift to Bellatrix Black – regardless the timing or reason it was entrusted to her."

"His most Loyal and Bloodthirsty of servants." Trevor muttered with a look of disgust.

"Speaking of -" Jean turned from Trevor back to Dumbledore. "Barty Couch Jr., he played today."

"Yes, young Barty is a gifted student."

"He's desperate for his father's attention, and he will join the Death Eaters to get it. There Voldemort will give him what he desires most – the attention of a proud father. He will go from getting good marks and playing Quidditch to get his father's praise to torture and murder for the praise of his master."

"He will come to rival Bellatrix's loyalty and love for Voldemort." Trevor added distastefully.

"I hope, Professor, that you can find a way to make Barty Jr get the attention he so desperately wants from his father." Jean said.

"That is a most grave future, for such a bright boy." Dumbledore nodded, his voice solemn and troubled.

"Mr. Couch is obsessed with his job, he may not listen." Jean warned.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, "however if he finds a fatherly bond in Tom, he will likely take to another more positive father figure – perhaps a teacher. I will see that more interest is taken in the boy. Anyways, back to the Horcruxes." Jean nodded and after a pause to find her place, she continued.

"I know the Locket will only be at 12 Grimmauld Place sometime during 1979 and after. It will only be in the cave for a short time before that. Although I don't know how long and of course it's removal could be altered by our presence." Jean said vaguely, and Trevor nodded in agreement.

"I have an idea." Trevor turned to Jean, leaning close to her and speaking in barely a whisper. "Dobby, wasn't he Malfoy's elf? Can't we send 'Si to talk to Dobby, and find a way to free him and see if the Journal is already there?"

"That's brilliant!" She threw arms around his neck and hugged him. "How could I forget Dobby! We have to free him. Professor," she let go of Trevor, "any ideas on how to trick someone into freeing an elf?" He seemed to ponder the idea for a moment.

"I will look into it."

"On the topic of 'Si," Jean hissed to Trevor.

"The map." Trevor nodded.

"A map?" Dumbledore raised his brow.

"There is a map of Hogwarts, made by James Potter and his friends." Jean explained.

"A special map, one that shows where everyone is – and who is who." Trevor added.

"The map displays location and name? Of everyone?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, professor – you obviously see our concern – we have reason to believe that the map has been started and perhaps just finished. Tonight Trevor is going to _borrow_ the map, in hopes of solving this problem."

"I would love to see such a thing, you may come to my office when you find it. I would be happy to help tweak and examine such a clever thing. _Pumpkin Pasties_." Dumbledore added with a wink. "I won't, of course, ask where you, my dear, will be. Or for that matter where Misters Potter, Black, and Pettigrew will be – that would leave their beds empty for the night." He gave Jean a sly smile. "But perhaps Hagrid should take the night off of watching the woods." He winked again.

"Yes, Professor." Jean said through a tight smile.

"I was wondering – if you wouldn't mind – showing me your form. I have never seen a bear in person before, and I am told you are quite impressive." Jean blushed a full crimson.

"Of course Professor, though I don't understand what everyone finds so impressive about it." Jean stood. Her eyes rolled back, and in a flash, it looked as though she had been replaced. Standing in the middle of Hagrid's Hut was a Grizzly Bear with deep blue eyes and frizzy brown fur.

"Truly magnificent my dear." Dumbledore stood before her, taking in the size of her standing form. "Thank you, and remember one's Animagus form reflects one's deepest traits but that does not mean you share all of the animal's traits." He smiled and retook his seat. She rolled her head back, and in an instant was herself again.

"Thank you, Professor."

"I think it best, if at least until the end of the war, that you keep this talent a secret." He smiled. "It may come in quite handy later, also I would encourage Mr. Orwell to follow your footsteps if he had any interest."

"I've never been great at Transfiguration, Professor." Trevor blushed.

"You've never had full confidence in yourself." Jean frowned at him.

"Just something to consider – you have the perfect access." He gestured to Jean but gave them both a knowing smile. "So, how has it been being in Slytherin? And your plans on changing school perception?"

"Lucinda and Katie are great. Things are rocky with Snape and Reggie. The rest of the House is weird, when I went to the Hospital Wing there was a lot of support but then Avery and them started hexing people who sat near me, so then everyone started ignoring me – fearing they would next. Thankfully, that has died down leading up the Quidditch game because of Lucinda being Keeper."

"Yes, she was quite impressive today. Acting against her own captain. I must say I am pleased Slytherin won the match after such a display of honor."

"I'm not sure Lucinda saw it as an issue of Honor." Jean chuckled. "What she wants more than anything is to be the best Keeper. So for her new captain to try and cheat or play dirty, she would take that as an insult – as cheating her of proper challenge – but _yes_ it's good we won – otherwise things would be getting really bad for her."

"Well, I imagine Miss Orwell that Miss Talkalot would like to celebrate Slytherins victory with you, before you … retire this evening. So -" Just then two misty foxes bounded into the cabin.

"Sounds interesting, count us in." The first spoke.

"We'll Apparate to the Hogshead Sunday at two, may not have much time, though." The second fox said, in a voice that sounded the same as the first – though perhaps slightly less amused.

"Ah! Good, no need for letters then." Dumbledore smiled. "Goodnight to both of you, and I will see you later Mr. Orwell. I had a wonderful time as always Hagrid, goodnight." With that, Dumbledore left them, to say their goodbyes.

They left only moments later but did not meet the professor on their way back to their common rooms. Jean made her way to the dungeons, and upon entering the common room found a party in full swing.

"Jean! Finally!" Lucinda appeared, with Katie behind her.

"I see you're all fixed up – amazing game by the way." Jean grinned.

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey had it good as new in a heartbeat. She's gifted with bones, I swear, it's the only thing that won't earn you a bed." Lucinda chuckled. "Here." She handed, Jean a Butterbeer.

"How was dinner?" Katie asked as she and Lucinda lead Jean deeper into the common room to sit on one of the leather couches.

"Oh, it was great. How much did I miss?"

"Oh not much," Lucinda smiled. "Hey Patty, mind if we join you?"

"Oh of course not! You did great today Lucinda." Patty gave a shy smile.

"You came to the game then! Great." Lucinda beamed at her.

"Yeah, I had everything done." The girl shrugged.

"Lucinda," Reggie appeared (with a bored looking Severus), "you mind?" He gestured to the two open seats by them.

"Sit, sit."

"You were brilliant Regulus." Katie smiled.

"I haven't seen flying like that in a long time." Jean praised.

"It was a blast, but ever since I landed..." He paused frowning.

"The horde of giggling girls?" Lucinda asked with a chuckle.

"They keep finding me." He hissed, looking around the room like they may descend on him again.

"The secret is to sit with other girls." Lucinda smiled. "They won't come over here unless you look like you want to leave." She whispered.

"I had hoped so." He almost smiled, taking a sip of Butterbeer.

They all talked for a while. Patty was surprisingly involved in the conversation. The other girls only slyly smiled and watched as their wallflower roommate talked with Reggie and Severus. The three girls started to get the idea that Patty liked one of the boys, and they watched closely as they silently tried to figure it out.

After a while, the common room started to thin. It was still full, but most of the younger students had gone to their dorms. Glancing at the clock (she still had a few hours), she noticed Nott and Flint talking in the corner with Avery. ' _That can't be good.'_ A frown flashed across her face. She turned back to her friends and the bashfully laughing Patty, but her hand was in her pocket after that.

"Go to bed Reg, Sev." Came a cold voice. The group of six were on their feet and turned to the voice of Flint. Who stood flanked by Avery and Nott. Mulciber, Rosier, and another two stood behind them.

"You're the ones that should go." Reg said, his wand raised.

"The little Black has a backbone." Mulciber laughed.

"Not for long." Avery hissed.

"This is your last chance." Jean said, a smirk on her lips and shield already between the groups. "Run away now, and we'll spare you." She taunted.

"Mouthy little bitch! I'm going to teach you some manners."

"Like last time?" She cocked an eyebrow. They started yelling and firing off hexes – all of which hit her shield. "Tisk tisk." She raised her wand. "Anyone want to call dibs?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Leave me Nott." Lucinda smiled.

"I want Flint." Reg called.

"Are we done grandstanding?" Severus sighed.

"Yes." Jean smiled. Flicking her wand, she ended her shield and sent a stun in one movement. Her stun hit an unprepared Rosier. "Come now, give us a challenge." She taunted.

"Someone has spent too much time with Potter and Black." Severus rolled his eyes, as he Langlock-ed Avery.

"Deepest apologies." Jean smiled. One of the nameless boys bent over Rosier to revive him. With a smirk and a flick of her wand, the boy turned into rock – hitting a revived Rosier in the head, before he too turned into a rock. Nott looked at the two but didn't have time between Lucinda's attacks to give the rocks much thought.

"Fuck!" Lucinda yelped, glaring daggers at Nott as she hit him with a full body bind, and then gave him boils for good measure.

"You alright Lucinda?" Jean called, not taking her eyes off of the group before her.

"Fine, the bastard only re-broke my arm." The second nameless boy fell to Lucinda's rage. Flint and Reggie were completely focused on each other. Mulciber was dueling Patty and Katie, while Severus played with a tongue tied Avery.

"Too afraid to face me one on one Orwell?" Mulciber hissed, sending Patty and Katie both the floor.

"You think you can manage an honest fight?" Jean asked condescendingly.

"Bitch." He growled. Hitting Katie in the back with another hex.

"Bad." Jean scolded hitting him with a stinging jinx. "You alright Katie?"

"She's fine, I got her." Lucinda called.

Flint sent Reg flying back into the stone wall, and suddenly it was Flint, Avery, and Mulciber against Jean, Severus, Patty, and a one-armed Lucinda who took to guarding Katie and Reggie. Patty was hit with a cutting curse but surprised everyone when she turned Flint into a rock.

"Nice Patty." Severus smiled. "You alright?" He asked, only looking out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll be fine." Her voice was soft and her cheeks were red.

Mulciber was closing space, he seemed to no longer care about hitting Jean with Spells, and was simply hitting her shield with spells that made her step back – until her back was against the wall and he was within reach of her. He shoved her hard into the wall, pinning her hands to the wall above her head. Her wand was in her fist, but he was too strong for her to overcome. She glanced at her feet and found his feet were back from her.

"I learned your little trick last time." He hissed, his breath foul in her face. "What are you going to do know you little slut?"

"How about this?" She smirked. He looked confused for the briefest moment, before shrieking in pain as he stumbled back (panting, eyes wide, and his hands empty and shaking).

"Oh, that's no fun." She pouted. "That was just a taste, oh well." She shrugged, pointing her wand at his face. "Now what should I do with a foul-mouthed loser like you? A rock like your friends? Stick you to the ceiling in your underwear? No, no, that would scare the young ones."

"There is no honor in playing with him Jean." Severus frowned, still in a lazy duel with a speechless Avery.

"I could say the same to you – Avery seems to only know two non-verbals."

"You're right." He nearly smirked, hitting Avery with a full body bind the next moment. Jean followed suit, but once Mulciber was down, Lucinda gave him boils for good measure.

"A trip to the hospital wing is in order, I'm afraid." Lucinda sighed.

"Can everyone walk?" Jean asked, looking around. Lucinda nodded. Patty did the same, and she helped Katie to her feet.

"Thanks, Sev." Reggie breathed, as he was helped to his feet.

"Of course." Severus gave a small nod. "Will you all be able to manage? I have homework I need to see to."

"We'll manage, thank you, Severus." Jean gave a small smile.

"Thanks, Sev," Patty blushed, "for everything." She added in a small voice.

"It was nothing." He gave her a tiny smile before he turned to leave.

"Alright," Jean sighed, "let's go. Reg let me help you, Lucinda and Patty help Katie." Slowly the five made their way to the Hospital wing. "I wanted to thank you Reg, you didn't have to stay." She whispered.

"I did." He shook his head. "I've held my tongue too long, looked the other way too many times." He sighed. "They think I'm a pushover." He frowned.

"Not anymore," She smiled, "but life might get harder." She whispered.

At the door to the Hospital wing, she managed to open the door with her wand, despite Reggie hanging off her shoulder. The group limped into the ward and gathered in front of the first bed. Lucinda shifted Katie so she was resting only on Patty, and hurried off to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"What is going on?" A voice from behind demanded. They turned, but Jean knew already, it wasn't the Healer.

"Dearest brother." Reggie sighed, still hanging off of Jean.

"Reg ...Jean...What?" He stammered.

"Calm down Sirius, everything's fine." Jean said.

"What happened!" He demanded, looking torn. Behind him came Remus and James.

"No yelling." Remus growled, holding his head.

"You look concerned brother." Reggie smirked.

"Nott wasn't happy after the game and talked to Avery and them. Long story short, we dueled, Reg and Sev didn't take the out and fought with us making it an even fight." Jean said before Sirius could start yelling for answers again.

"I'm impressed." Sirius smiled, looking over his brother as if he hadn't seen him.

"And concerned." Reg taunted with a familiar smirk (or perhaps it was familial).

"Of course I'm concerned, you prat!" Sirius growled. "You might be the idiot golden child of the worst Purebloods alive, but you're still my baby brother." Sirius frowned at him. "I get to have hope you'll pull your head out of your arse before dear old mum and dad force that nasty mark on you." He hissed, so only Jean and Reg could hear him (and possibly Remus at the other side of the room).

"What is going on!" The high voice shrieked.

"Ugh, Madam Pomfrey." Remus whimpered, cradling his head

"Sorry dear, here." She turned to him and handed him a potion. "Now what are all you doing here?"

"I told you Madam Pomfrey, we were attacked by upperclassmen at the victory party." Lucinda said quietly.

"They undid my work did they, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand at Lucinda's arm.

"There you go, dear, what else do we have?"

"Reggie got thrown into a wall and was revived, Patty got a cutting curse to her arm, and Katie took a few curses - I'm not sure what." Jean sighed, pointed to each.

"Jean took a good shove into a wall." Lucinda added, frowning at Jean.

"I'm fine just a little sore." She insisted, with a tender touch to her neck.

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Greengrass, and junior Mr. Black take a bed. The senior Mr. Black say goodbye to your brother and to Mr. Lupin and go – take Mr. Potter with you. Miss Orwell, come here and let me check you. Miss Talkalot you may leave."

Everyone obeyed. Reggie, Katie, and Patty took beds next to each other. Sirius gave Reggie a stern 'feel better' and left with James after a mouthed 'see ya' to Remus. Jean stood at the foot of Katie's bed, while Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over her. After several minutes, she handed Jean two potions and once she had downed them she was allowed to say her 'goodbyes' and go.

Lucinda had waited for her around the corner, and the two walked back to their dorms. Silently they got ready for bed together. Jean flipped her planner open to write a quick note to Trevor even though James and Sirius were probably already telling him.

'I'm fine.'

'I had felt something but nothing big.' Appeared right away.

'It was an even fight, and the worst I got was a hard shove and some bad breath in my face. It really wasn't bad – for me at least. Katie, Patty, and Reggie are spending the night in the hospital wing.' She wrote back.

'Patty?'

'The Quiet Roommate that is always alone in the Library. I think she has a thing for Severus.'

'Interesting.

'Got to go pretend to sleep.'

'Good luck.' She saw appear in hi handwriting before she shut the book and put it back in her book bag.

Jean called goodnight to Lucinda and closed her curtains. She lay in her Pj's in her comfy bed, hating how she couldn't close her eyes and go to sleep. She waited in silence as she watched the minutes tick by.

Silently she slipped into her shoes and cast a spell to keep anyone from wanting to open her curtain (she really didn't want a repeat of last time). She crept out of the castle unseen. At the Whomping Willow, she whispered 'immobulus' under her breath before continuing into the tunnel. Crawling out of the tunnel and into the Shrieking Shack she removed her Disillusionment Charm and called out.

"Marco!" Jean called softly.

"Who?" Sirius' voice came from above, so she started moving towards the stairs.

"Polo!" Remus' voice croaked, sounding worn down.

"Who?" Sirius demanded more loudly.

"Shut up Padfoot." Remus growled.

"It's a Muggle thing Sirius, and lower your voice." Jean said in a whisper as she joined the boys in the top room. "His head must be killing him and he could probably tell you what your pulse is, with his hearing right now." Jean scolded. "Where's Peter? You called him Wormtail earlier, I assumed he had achieved his form."

"He's the rat in the corner." James jerked his head to his left. ' _Fitting'_. "He takes a long time to change so he's just staying like that 'till morning."

"He's been exploring, probably enjoying himself." Sirius shrugged. He and James sat together on a ripped up couch.

"How are you feeling Remus?" She said in barely a whisper as she sat down beside him on the foot of the old bed. He held a blanket tight around him and gave her a small smile for her soft voice.

"Like shit, but that's normal." He tried to smile again.

"How much longer?"

"About an hour." He shrugged towards the clock in front of them.

"We should change then." James said.

"Why? There's an hour." Her voice just loud enough so that James and Sirius could hear her.

"They always change an hour before moon up." Remus sighed.

"That's completely unnecessary." She frowned.

"He wanted us too." James defended.

"Remus you're no threat an hour before." She frowned at him, he only frowned back. "You don't remember but last month I had you draped over my shoulders moments before you turned."

"That was reckless." Remus scolded.

"No it wasn't, you hadn't changed yet. Until you change, you might be in a terrible mood, but you're still you." He frowned again.

"I don't feel like me, he's yelling in my head."

"Is he telling you to rip my throat out?" She asked skeptically.

"No, but still."

"I'm sure he might be telling you to do things you wouldn't normally do, but until you actually change form I've been told it's a vocal Id, rather than the wolf that you remember being in the morning." Jean explained. "That means nothing outside your character. So no, I'm not afraid, and _no_ I shouldn't be." He gave an exasperated sigh and stared at her – unmoving.

"Jean maybe you should come sit with us." Sirius said from behind her.

"Shush Sirius, I'm proving an important point." Jean said quietly.

"Please..." Remus whispered.

"If you tell me, being here next to you is causing you pain I will join them, but I know I'm not – you're just worried and you shouldn't be. You're safe with us, and we are safe with you."

"I..." He whispered staring at her. "I..." He stammered, looking at her pink lips.

"Hum?" She prompted, softly (her lips slowly pulling into a slight smirk).

"He's telling me to kiss you."

"I don't think kissing girls can be considered outside of character." she smiled.

"I don't know..." Sirius hissed to James and they both chuckled.

"I'll move back when you stop acting like I should be afraid. I can change in an instant, and when I hear you start to change I will so stop worrying about what will happen. When the time comes let him out, and trust that _we_ will take care of you."

"Alright." He sighed, trying to smile again. She gently hugged him, before standing and joining James and Sirius. Remus laid back on the bed, and they waited.

"So what are your ideas for Lily?" Jean barely more than mouthed the question to James, as she stared at him – watching to see if he caught everything.

"I was thinking, she really misses her Mum and Dad, and because they're Muggles the owls only deliver to them at night, and they have to have a reply ready to send back or wait until she writes again."

"Yeah."

"Well, the linked planners you and Trev have reminded me of two-way mirrors." She held back a chuckle.

"I- what?" James asked.

"Nothing, just to Muggles a two-way mirror is something else. It doesn't matter, continue." Jean dismissed her outburst.

"I thought I could give her something so that she and her parents could talk easier. I was thinking a pair of linked jewelry boxes – you know the ones with a mirror on the underside of the lid." She nodded, and he continued. "So I wanted to make the mirrors work as two-way mirrors and then have the box part charmed so that they can leave letters or little things for each other."

"James Potter," Jean smiled, "I am impressed – she would love that." He beamed at her.

"I need some help, though, first there is getting it made in time, we only have just under two weeks. Then the problem would be getting it to her parents so that when I give it to her, her parents are already at theirs waiting to talk to her when she opens it."

"So you need me to get her address so your owl can find them." Jean asked.

"Yeah, and it might help if it comes from someone they know as a friend of their daughters and not the boy she complains about." He finished looking hurt.

"I can do that, and if you need any help with the spell work." Jean added.

"Really?"

"Well I did tell her I was giving you advice, I can't let this fall through and have her disappointed now can I?" Jean's grin spread to James. "If you hug my head I again I will make you a Werewolf pinata." She threatened when a glint hit his eyes.

"A what?" James asked, as Remus softly chuckled to himself from the bed.

~.~.~

* * *

Around the grounds of Hogwarts, under the full moon, ran an odd pack: a stag, a bear, a dog, and a wolf. Unseen was a rat following, hidden most of the time. The wolf played with the dog and the stag, but ignored the rat mostly, and would rub his head against the bear's neck. They ran around the Black Lake. The Brown bear at the head, the others playing behind her. She raised her head and sniffed the breeze that came from the village – the frizzy fur of her shoulders standing up. ' _Blood. This is bad'._

She looked back at the boys behind her, they hadn't noticed. Moony was chasing Prongs as he raced around, with Wormtail in his antlers. Padfoot got bored, and chased Moony, nipping at his paws. ' _What's going on? What do I do?'_ She stood tall and sniffed the air, hoping that she could identify the source of the blood.

Her body went stiff in a moment, as the howl washed over her. Turning to look she saw Moony running off after the call, straight for the village. ' _Shit, shit, double shit!'_ She ran as fast as she could to keep up with him. Prongs was falling behind, Padfoot kept his place next to Moony, and slowly, Hartz gained enough ground to run just a step ahead of Moony.

The stench of blood got stronger as they entered the town. ' _Oh no'_. Her eyes were glued to the two forms in the middle of the street – two small children were tied together by the ankles with cuts running down their arms. A brown blur trying to pass her caught her attention and threw herself onto the figure, forcing him down into the cobbled street under her.

She looked at Padfoot and jerked her head to the two kids. ' _Get them inside'_. He gave a nod and bounded up to the children, pausing just long enough to lick the younger one's face, before he took the rope that connected them and started trotted away. ' _Good, the Hog's Head'._ She watched him disappear with the children, but she did not release Moony until he returned to the street alone.

She let Moony up with a warning huff. Padfoot ran back to them and tried to get Moony to play but he was too distracted by the blood on the ground. They let him check it out, as they stood in a circle around him, looking down streets and alleyways. She stood as tall as she could and sniffed the breeze – a familiar musk hit her nose and she growled. Falling back to all fours she moved closer to Moony, Padfoot and Prongs copied her (and Wormtail gave a worried squeak from Prong's antlers).

From down an alley stepped out the beast – another Werewolf and a second a moment behind the first. Padfoot growled, and Hartz huffed a roar. The two paused for a moment, but continued their approach, until they stood 2 yards away. Moony looked undecided, but on either side of him stood Padfoot and Hartz (both watching the three werewolves).

"Ahwoooo!" The smaller called. Moony cocked his head to the side, and took a step forward, but was stopped by Hartz (pushing him back with her head). The two growled at her then. Hartz huffed at the two, and Padfoot growled again, but this time he was joined by Moony – bearing his teeth and growling with hair of his withers standing on end.

The two Werewolves took a final glance at the growling Moony before running off. ' _Thank god'_. Once they were gone, they were finally able to get Moony into the forbidden forest to chase scent trails and hunt small animals. They were happy to have him running around in the general safety of the forest, but for the rest of this night, the following four were tense – watching and listening.

With a happy Werewolf (having caught a rabbit), they returned to the shack. They made themselves comfortable, and Hartz fell asleep curled up on the floor with Padfoot laying back to back with her. She awoke to the sound of hushed voices. She shook her foggy head. ' _Where am I? What was I doing?'_

"It's morning Hartz, time to be Jean love." Sirius' voice came from beside her. She was on all fours looking over at him before the words started to filter through her groggy head. ' _Hartz? Morning? Oh.'_ She shook her head and turned back to a girl in her Pj's on her hands and knees. ' _What's that?'_ She sniffed, her nose scrunched. She looked at her hands and found a dead bunny ripped in two and covered in flies – her stomach rolled and her shoulders hunched as she gagged. The movement made her aware of something tacky on her neck, she touched her fingertips to her neck and pulled them back to see them smeared with browned blood – she gagged again.

"Oh no." James muttered, moments before the sound of sick splattered the dirty floor. "Ugh." James slapped a hand over his mouth as he looked at the ceiling and started humming (desperately attempting to drown out her retching so he wouldn't join her).

"Come on, love." Sirius sighed, his arms looped around her waist to pull her up. As he tried to pull her to her feet (so that her head wasn't two feet from the bunny and her own sick) she spewed again.

"Ugh." She whimpered, whipping at her mouth (with the back of her hand).

"It's alright." Sirius said, holding her in a way that faced her away from the mess as he vanished it. "It's all gone now." He said loudly so that James too could hear.

"I'm sorry." She said through the back of her hand.

"Let's just not talk about it, yeah?" Sirius half smiled, taking her hand and vanishing blood and sick before doing to same to the blood on her neck. "There, all clean."

"Thanks, Sirius." She whispered as he pulled her into his side (his arm around her shoulders, and her head on his shoulder).

"Next time I'll vanish any bunnies before I wake you up." He grinned.

"Sounds good." She nodded and then gave a chuckled as she saw James pale face.

"I can't take that sound … or looking at it." James explained weakly.

"Me neither," She sighed, "Sorry." She gave an apologetic smile.

"What was all that?" Remus called from the next room, he came into the hall just finishing the buttons on his shirt.

"Moony left Hartz a little present." James chuckled. "And Jean has a sensitive stomach, at least when it comes to -"

"No adjectives! Or I'll aim for you." She held her stomach and cautiously covered her mouth.

"At least when it comes to bunnies and sick." James laughed, patting Remus on the shoulder. "Good?" James glanced to Jean.

"Good." She nodded. "Where's Peter?"

"He's staying a rat until he hits the knot on the willow." Sirius said softly, pointing out the brown rat running along off to the side.

"So are we going to talk about last night?" James glanced at Remus

"Not until Coffee, and until I get this taste out of my mouth." Jean called back to them.

"Here," James pointed his wand at her face, and in the next moment the burn of the sick was gone from her throat, and her mouth tasted minty. "It's a handy spell when you get a little too pissed." He smiled.

"Thanks." She laughed.

~.~.~

* * *

Wemsi had met them at the doors to the castle, with coffee for everyone, and potions too. Remus thanked her about ten times, while Sirius declared her the greatest of all House Elves. While Peter and James couldn't stop beaming at her. They parted ways, Remus to the Hospital wing, and the rest to go sneak into their beds. Jean crept back into her room and relaxed in bed. She cracked open her planner and turned to October 31st, and there she found a message.

"Map is fixed and returned. It took Dumbledore a few hours but he got it. I'll see you at breakfast." She tossed the planner back into her bag. ' _This is going to be a long day_ _'_ she sighed to herself _._

Soon, Lucinda 'woke' her up to go visit Katie before they had breakfast (hoping she would be free to leave). Again, Lucinda had wanted to dress Jean and being tired Jean allowed it on the conditions that it was comfortable enough to walk around Hogsmeade and that Lucinda dressed her with her with a very handy spell she excelled at. To which Lucinda agreed. In the hospital wing, Patty and Reggie had already left, but Katie had only just dressed when they arrived. The three girls stopped by Remus' bed to wish him well, before turning to leave.

"Hey Jean," He called before she took a step, "Could you give me those notes? I just couldn't focus yesterday." He asked, with only the smallest smirk on his lips.

"Of course, I have them here," She patted her bag and turned to Lucinda and Katie, "you two go ahead I'll only be a moment." Jean waved them on.

"Still being dressed by Lucinda, I see." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I was too tired to care when she got me up. I told her she could dress me if she used this spell of hers, as long as I could still walk around Hogsmeade comfortably."

"And how much coffee have you had so far?"

"Three of these." She laughed, holding up a big mug.

"I hate the taste of coffee, I guess I'm more of a tea person." He said with a shrug.

"Me too, but when I pull an all-nighter I need the coffee, so I charm it to taste like hot cocoa." She smirked.

"And here I've been hexing my tongue so I can't taste it." He chuckled. "This evening after dinner, are you free?"

"Sure."

"Meet us in the Room of Requirement to so we can talk about last night, and James wants to get started on those boxes." He smirked.

"So how much of that idea was you?"

"All I did was veto his first eighty ideas, and told him to think of something more than ' _stuff'_." He shrugged the word.

"I guess I still get to be impressed with him then." She smiled.

"Time for potions, dear." Madam Pomfrey interrupted.

"Alright," He sighed at the healer, "see you then and I'm sorry about Moony."

"Don't be." She waved it away. "See you." She smiled and left.

~.~.~

* * *

"So who's ready for Hogsmeade." Trevor smiled, pushing back is plate.

"What's our plan? Are we all going together?" Trish asked (looking at Lily, with glances to James). "Come on Lily, I want to see Sirius and his Firstie on their date." Trish pleaded.

"Is that where Jane is?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, she picked the girl." Sirius sighed. "Stupid dare." He muttered, loosening his tie.

"Well, me and Trevor have a thing at two." Jean said, looking at Trevor for him to added anything.

"Katie and I are going to have lunch at Madam Puddifoots." Trevor blushed slightly.

"We'll I guess I'm alone for lunch." Jean teased.

"Sorry Jean." Lucinda frowned.

"No, no. You have fun." Jean patted her hand. "I know your brother's busy with his job and you barely see him, and that he has some big surprise for you."

"Yeah, I can't wait." Lucinda beamed.

"Well, Jane and I have plans to spend the day with an old friend." Lily smiled (doubly so when James' shoulder fell a hair and he frowned). "She promised to give us advice for O.W.L.'s and has big news to share."

"We're pretty sure her long-time boyfriend, has popped the question." Jane added with a smile.

~.~.~

* * *

"How was Madam Puddifoot's?" Jean leaned against the front wall of the Hogshead, looking at her watch.

"It was ok... good, I guess." Jean chuckled at his tone.

"I hated it," She said with a shrug, "so... _stuffy_."

"Ah, a Broomsticks girls." He smiled, at her.

"I guess so." She chuckled.

 _CRACK!_ Two matching redheads appeared before them.

"You're the Orwells?" The redhead to the left sounded skeptical.

"You two, twins?" The other asked. "No that's not right." He said with a laugh. ' _T_ _hey look like the twins mixed with Charlie. It's going to be hard not to call them Weasley_ _'_ she mused to herself.

"It must be different being fraternal." Amended the first, having looked over the unfazed Jean and Trevor.

"Obviously." Jean grinned wickedly.

"You see," Trevor started (his face mimicking hers), "I'm a boy." He added slowly as if they might not understand.

"And I'm a girl." Jean followed suit. The two red-heads laughed and smirked at each other.

"I'm Gideon, and I'm afraid you don't quite qualify as a _girl_." His eye's pointedly flashed over her and he smirked. "However, I do love meeting witty Ladies." He smiled, making a show of bowing and offering his hand. She chuckled and indulged him (giving her hand), while Trevor pursed his lips, and watched the man. The un-introduced Fabian laughed (watching Trevor, as Gideon brushed a kiss to Jean's hand).

"No, no, brother. They are defiantly siblings – clearly twins." Dropping Jean's hand, Gideon looked at his brother and then to Trevor. "I'm Fabian, by the way. You can tell us apart because I'm clearly more handsome." He smirked. ' _How are Fred and George so like them when they died before they were born?'_

"Sorry to doubt you, I just assumed all twins have a magic link." Gideon apologized, causing Jean to raise a brow.

"Lots of twins in the Prewett line." Fabian explained. "Although all identical."

"You can feel it – well – sorry, _we_ can feel it. That magic link between other twins, we can feel it – it's hard to explain how. Anyway, clearly, it's an identical twin thing."

"That makes since." Jean smiled. "You have the same genetics, it makes sense that your magic would be the same or linked somehow. It's an interesting idea..." She pondered.

"Oh no, you've given her another thing to research." Trevor laughed.

"Well, we only have our lunch hour." Gideon smiled.

"So let's go in and get some food, and get to business." Fabien held open the door.

~.~.~

* * *

"I'm here," Jean announced shuffling her feet against the floor and rubbing her eyes.

"You look like shit love."

"Oh Sirius, you know just what to say." She attempted to coo. She shuffled around the back of the couch with James and Sirius on it (messing his hair up as she passed). Trevor patted the cushion beside him, and she joined him on his couch (facing Remus stretched out on his own).

"So last night." James started.

"Bad news is someone tied those kids up and left them bleeding in the street." Sirius said.

"Which means Greyback is doing more than just letters." James added.

"It also means that a Werewolf can resist the urge to attack humans – that's good to know." Jean relaxed back into the couch.

"How do we know that?" James asked.

"Yeah, we know that Mooney can't out run Hartz or get out from under her, but..."

"We know because there were two other Werewolves out there. They had to have been the ones to do that call, which came from the village, there is no way they didn't smell the blood."

"Which means they kept themselves from getting close." Remus added, struck with the possibilities.

"Alright, that gives us something to look into." James said.

"So why didn't Moony like those two?" Sirius asked looking to Remus.

"He was fine with them..." Remus sighed. "It was Hartz...and then them growling at you guys." He blushed.

"What?"

"Moony figured out that Hartz didn't like them, so he was cautious, then they growled at Hartz and Padfoot, and Moony didn't like that." This confession caused James and Sirius to snicker together.

"I think what this tells us, is that Moony accepts us as his pack – not just as playmates or something." Jean said.

"Yeah, and that you're the Alpha." James snickered.

"If there aren't any other concerns, I would like a moment with Trevor, before I go to bed." Jean sighed heavily.

"Night." The three boys got up and woke a sleeping Peter on the fourth couch, and all left.

"So are we calling 'Si tonight?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, I can't bear the idea of Dobby with those horrible people any longer than needs be." Jean said.

* * *

 **A/N - Thanks for all the comments and Special thanks to AvidReader and AliceEnchanted (who I'd to say I'm continuing to try to fix all errors - I've just always been bad at proofing my own stuff - somehow** **I** **can proof five times and still find a few missing words or other errors and still miss some).**


	9. Chapter 9: The Little Things

**A/N - updated 2/12/17.**

 **What's happened so far:**

 **Ch7:** After Jean spent the full moon with Remus, she is injured by angry Centaurs and avoided by Remus. Winter Break comes and goes with Christmas where Jean and Trevor find Wemsi and Hermione's beaded bag. When term starts Remus is still giving Sirius and Jean a firm cold shoulder, leading to Jean and Sirius becoming close friends and Jean snapping at Remus and discovering he has no memory of the last full moon and has been threatened by Greyback.

 **Ch8:** Jean, Trevor, and the Marauders discuss the threat of Greyback and the fast coming Fullmoon. James plans a birthday present for Lily and Lucinda's Quidditch game was unforeseeably eventful as was the after party in the Slytherin Common Room. Dumbledore starts the Order and has the Prewetts meet with the Orwells (about getting the Ring from the Gaunt Shack) at the Hog's Head during a Hogsmeade Weekend.

* * *

 **Neville and the Do-Over**

Chapter 9: The Little Things

"I see you've been allowed to dress yourself again." Trevor smirked as she took the space between him and Remus.

"It was a bit of a fight, but yes." Jean smiled, as Trevor received some less than friendly looks from the other girls.

"Good," Remus smiled at her, "for the record," he gazed around the table, "I think you look better now than you did last Saturday."

"Thank you." Jean smiled, nudging him with her shoulder when he started to chuckle at her blush.

"You always look ravishing Jeany." Sirius smiled at the two in front of him (more so when Remus frowned at him).

"There is flattery and then there is just downright lies, Sirius." Jean scolded.

"Which will get me everywhere?" Sirius asked in his best sultry voice before his face slipped into his wickedest grin.

"Neither." She smiled at his pout. "Oh, mail." She looked up, when movement above caught her eye, to see Trevor and her's owls coming down to them.

"Your matching owls are so cute." Katie cooed, stroking Twit as he sat on Trevor's shoulder.

"What are their names?" Trish asked (leaning across the table to hold a piece of bacon for Twit to peck at).

"Twit and Twoo." Jean and Trevor answers together (both sighing slightly at what was to come), and predictably the group burst into stifled giggles and roars of laughter. Jean feed Twoo some bits of sausage from her plate after taking the letter he carried. Jean opened her letter to find Hagrid's less than neat script.

"Ugh. When is the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Jean asked.

"Valentine's." The girls answered together.

"What is it, Jean?" Trevor asked.

"We are going to a wedding, on Easter break. Apparently, they heard about us and re-invited Hagrid, making it clear that they would love to have us as well – he said yes." Jean said.

"So shopping then." Trevor guessed.

"Yup." Jean sadly nodded, as the letter was plucked from her hand.

"You're going to _The_ wedding?" Katie nearly squealed. "Oh, this is going to be great, I thought I was going to be alone!"

"Wait," Jane looked over Katie's shoulder at the letter. "Hey, I'm going to that too – this _will_ be fun!"

"Oh! We can all go shopping together – but let's do the visit in March." Katie said happily.

"If I wasn't afraid of how little dress there would be, I would just ask you to pick one for me." Jean sighed as she stroked Twoo.

"Oh shush, Jean it will be fun." Katie smiled.

"Well, I'll just mail order some robes." Trevor shrugged.

"Oh no, you're coming too." Katie smiled.

"But it's just dress robes." Trevor objected.

"No Trev, it's Muggle attire - 'Black Tie Optional' - you'll need a full suit." Jane explained.

"Can you even get a suit in Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. They're magically sized too. Although ...we would have a better selection in a Muggle shop." Katie answered.

"Ugh indeed." Trevor sighed, echoing Jean.

~.~.~

* * *

"You can't be studying for O.W.L.'s." Remus appeared to Jean's left, his bag dropping onto the table she had claimed hours ago in the library.

"Well, I _could_." Jean grinned up at him.

"Yeah, and this _could_ be a record for you." His left hand waved absently at the piles of books taking over the table.

"Maybe..." She grinned, looking over the piles before her. "It would be close." She decided.

"So what are you doing then?" Remus asked.

"Just research." She shrugged. "Come to study then?" He nodded in answer. "Alone because you want to be or because you couldn't get anyone to start studying for O.W.L.'s ' _early_ '." She asked, getting a chuckle from him at that.

"I'll be lucky to get them in here with a month to go." he sat to her left. " _The Art of Healing Magic_... _Spells Through History._.." He read the titles of the closest stack (his head cocked to the side). "More books on Healing, Animagi... Werewolves... Defensive Magic...and Time?"

"I have _varied_ interests." She informed him seriously, managing to keep a straight face.

"You mean you want to know everything?" He laughed.

"Pretty much," Jean nodded, "yeah." A laugh slipped past her smile.

"Well, then." Remus turned in his chair to face her. "An endeavor we can share. Enlighten me." He added with a nod to the book in her hands.

"Well, at the moment I have found myself a very interesting book." She held it up so he could read the cover.

" _Magical Item Creation_? A general interest or just for Lily's Boxes?"

"I've been peeking at the topic for awhile but with that set of boxes I wanted to take a more serious look into the topic. Oh..." She leaned forward and plucked a book off of a stack in front of her. "Here," She handed him the book, "I think you'll like this one – it's fascinating." she added reverently.

"' _Spell Modification and Creation_?' Sounds interesting." He brushed his finger over the cover as he read the cover.

"I read a few on the topic, but that book was by far the best." She gushed.

"I've read a few too - they _were_ rather disappointing."

"Well, tell me what you think of that one." Jean smiled.

"Of course."

~.~.~

* * *

"How long do you think they'll dance around each other?" James whispered, only inches from Sirius.

"A year give or take three months." Sirius quietly chuckled, shifting the books on the shelf to get a better look at the revising pair.

"You don't think she'll make a move before then?" James' huddled closer. "Doesn't seem the type to wait around for a bloke to make the first move."

"She can't see it; just like he can't... They're both bloody idiots." Sirius argued.

"I think they're cute." Peter protested.

"Jeez Wormtail," James snickered, "say it's funny, or that they'd be good together, anything but _cute_."

"Yeah, birds would call it cute." Sirius said, giving the shorter boy a pat on his shoulder.

"You know you should tell him that you're not into Jean like that." James said after a pause, looking at Sirius in a firm manner.

"Well, I don't _not want_ her." Sirius gave a suggestive smirk.

"You know what I mean, he thinks you're competition." James scolded him.

"I know he does." Sirius answered."... I just want to know he'll fight for her." Sirius shrugged. "She deserves it." He added quietly, not really caring if they heard him or not.

"You know if you keep pushing him, eventually he will clock you." Peter said from behind them.

"Oh, I'm planning on it." Sirius smiled back at the boy.

"Well let's leave them be, if they're going to inch their way along, they are going to need a lot of alone time." James almost sighed. "Where's our other twin?"

"Feeling up a Slytherin." Sirius said distractedly.

"I like Katie, I think she's nice." Peter frowned at Sirius.

"Yea, she is... Lucinda too..." Sirius gave a sad shrug.

"Yeah... I feel kinda bad about all those pranks on them." James said as he fiddled with his tie.

"...and cursing them, just because we were bored and they were in green." Sirius added, pensively.

"Let's go work on those boxes." James sighed, dragging Sirius along.

~.~.~

* * *

"So tell me about the duel after the victory party – why did Snape and Regulus stay and fight?" Trevor stretched next to her on the couch.

"Well... Reg I think it was the game pushing him over the edge. Severus, I think it was more to do with Avery and them and their aggression towards Lily." Jean answered after a good moment.

"But how? That wouldn't have changed." Trevor asked and they both stared off in contemplation.

"...It was us..." Jean breathed, shock on her face. "Of Course it had to be, at least to some degree, but..."

"How? What did we do?"

"We came here, we said we were twins – you went to Gryffindor and I went to Slytherin – that's all it took." She ran her hand through her smooth curls. "Because of you, Lily befriended me. Because of me, Katie and Lucinda – Slytherins – were hanging out with Lily - a Muggleborn. That made Avery and them target Lily. Not to mention Lily pretty much ordered Severus to look out for me, and I get the feeling that they were arguing a lot before we came... and they really haven't argued since we first got here. It feels like that has something to do with it too, I'm just not sure how."

"That makes sense."

"And he might act all calm, but he was pissed with Avery – he was playing with him."

"So good for us right?" Trevor checked.

"Yeah, it looks pretty good." Jean agreed.

" _So_?" He raised his eyebrows and waved over her dejected form.

"I've just been thinking about so many things." She waved his worry away.

"Well pick one."

"What if saving people ruins everything?"

"Oh don't ease me in or anything. Just cut to the heavy questions." He muttered, shaking his head at her with a smile. "How could saving people be wrong? We can't just let people die."

"Not wrong, just not what we want." She sighed at his confusion, realizing her failed explanation. "Alright, Fred and George have their middle names after Fabian and Gideon _because_ they died before the twins were born. If the Prewett twins live than our Weasley twins will have different middle names."

"So you're saying that something similar could happen but the result being something … not trivial - like middle names."

"Yeah..." She nodded thinking. "Like James and Lily are about 20 when Harry is born. Do you think they would have been so quick to have a family if the war didn't make them feel like they might not get the chance if they waited? I mean maybe they would anyway, but maybe he was only conceived because one of them almost died, or a friend died, or maybe they just shitfaced because war is depressing as fuck and that's how he came about ... the point is we don't know."

"There were a lot of weddings and babies during the war – _our_ war _and_ the first war." He amended. "Gran said people needed all the happiness they could make." He sighed, a sad smile on his face. "So what do we do? We can't just let people die so that things work out even if it means Harry not being born."

"No of course not. Harry wouldn't want to be born because of the deaths of others." Jean sighed.

"You have an idea – I can tell." He sat up straighter, his smile brightened.

"I do. I just don't know how to pull it off - there is something distracting me..." She rubbed her forehead (as if the idea might be rubbed off, and leave her to think in peace).

"What is it?"

"'Doubles'." She quoted.

"What doubles?"

"Dumbledore said 'younger doubles' not 'younger selves'."

"So?"

" _So_ it's Dumbledore, he is precise with words. He might not have meant for us to catch it – after all, he doesn't know us as well as we know him."

"So what does that mean?"

"That he at least thinks, of them as 'doubles'." Jean shrugged. "Which means he, at the very least, has a theory - which of course means he is most likely correct." She looked at Trevor but he didn't seem to see the difference. "'Younger selves means they would have to go back like we did, and do what we did or everything would revert back to our past, or change to another future. While 'doubles' mean that we either: _one_ , arrived in our past and created a divergent timeline from there; or _two_ we didn't go back in time, but rather traveled to an alternate universe (maybe it was younger than ours, or maybe we traveled back in time too)."

"You're starting to ramble." He warned.

"Right, well, anyways. Doubles would mean, for them, a free life one without the need to go back and follow our actions."

"So what does that mean for _us_?"

"It means if we fail to be born the world won't collapse due to a paradox. It also means that if _they_ never go back, then _we_ can never take their place. If they are doubles – or rather if we are doubles – then we will always be the Orwells. If our doubles are born then they will live their lives never knowing about us, never taking our place and never leaving for us to retake our lives. It means a lot of things for us, but right now let's leave it at how it means that there will be no going home in 22 years..."

"I guess if Dumbledore is right, I can stop worrying about how I'm going to be born." Trevor sighed, relaxing back into the couch. "I was an accident." He weakly smiled. "They got married this May, but they didn't plan on starting a family until '81 or '82. They had known they would get married since Hogwarts (they just kinda agreed that's where they were ending up, although by dad did the proposal anyway once he had an actual ring), but they both wanted to be Aurors and focus on their careers before starting a family. So they were going wait to get married until then, but then Mum got hurt – nothing too bad – but the healers wouldn't tell dad anything and wouldn't let him see her because he wasn't family. They didn't care that they had been together since they were 14, or that they lived together, or that they were basically engaged. So, after that they decided to just hurry up and get married, they had it all pulled together in a few months. Mom's cousin was pissed, she spent two years planner her huge perfect wedding, wanted it to be the wedding of the year (but something went wrong and then two weeks later my parents get hitched, _without a hitch_." He chuckled. "She didn't even know she was pregnant until she was nearly fives months along... Gran said they didn't find out about me until the Healer told them how they could have lost me when Mum got hurt."

"Well, I'd really like you to be born, even if, the world doesn't depend on it." She smiled. "I've been thinking a lot about everything." She added after a moment.

"I would ask what ' _everything'_ is, but knowing you it _actually is_ everything."

"Like what happened to all the people here we didn't know about before? What happened to all the people no one ever talked about? Mr. Weasley was the youngest of seven boys, as was his father, and supposedly his father and so on. Then Molly was supposed to be the same – the 7th daughter of a 7th daughter and so on back six generations!" Jean sighed before continuing. "But I only ever heard about Ron and them having 3 uncles, 1 aunt, and a few great aunts. That's a lot of family that no one _ever_ talked about."

"Like Jane." Trevor nodded.

"Yes. I looked it up, she and Arthur are second cousins. They are both the Great Grandchildren of Bilius Weasley – who Arthur has a brother named after and I assume is also the namesake for Ron's middle name (Seeing that uncle Bilius Weasley was still alive in our time)."

"That is troublesome, 10 aunts and uncles that were never mentioned. They can't _all_ be estranged or living abroad."

"Yeah, I never had the nerve to ask before. I know Thousands of Witches and Wizards died in the First War, but surely such a large family as the Weasleys wasn't whittled down to Arthur and Molly's family and maybe five other families plus Bilius (who was apparently a chronic bachelor)? And then what of all of Molly's family? There was Muriel, which was Molly's aunt. And we know what happened to Gideon and Fabian, but what about Molly's sisters? Or the rest of her aunts?"

"W-What about Katie?" Trevor rasped.

"I've been fearing that too." Jean agreed solemnly. "Lucinda I'm sure will leave Hogwarts and get signed to some Quidditch team – she's too good not to – and that should keep her from the war. Katie, I can't see going dark or even pretending to save her skin – she's kinda like Sirius actually – disenchanted with her family."

"She wants to leave them, but has no money - no way out – no one will hire her until she leaves school." Trevor sighed, staring off.

"Then there's Trish, she didn't fight with the Order, and she's not going cut it as an Auror, but not fighting in the war doesn't mean you won't die in it." Jean added sadly.

"I'm scared for her." Trevor looked broken over what may happen to Katie, Jean rubbed his shoulder in condolence.

"Me too, not knowing is killing me." Jean sighed. "I've dug through my handbag," she touched the cord around her neck. "for all the history books – but it's useless – as are the papers I've been getting."

"Yea, they aren't reporting any attacks, and I doubt that there just haven't been any."

"The books only say that at this time, the Death Eaters were staying relatively quiet, but where attacking Muggles and Muggleborns along with some blackmail and using the Imperius to gain power."

"How are we going to save everyone?"

"I want to give all the Muggleborns and their families some kind of emergency out – like a Portkey or vanishing cabinet or something. There is no way to protect all the Muggles, but the Order could try to watch crowded areas." Jean said.

"Yeah, I don't see how we can stop blackmail and people being Imperiused – how would we even know who to help?"

"At the moment I guess all we can do is keep the hunt for the Horcruxes quiet and find some way to save people without people knowing we saved them. I mean, if we managed to save all of the Muggleborns from Death Eater attacks Voldemort would catch on and change his plans. _THAT_ is the one thing we cannot have – we cannot let him realize anything is going on or we are screwed."

"So we have to save people and then hide them – lie say they died in an attack?" Trevor asked, trying to see how they could pull that off (understanding it was the only way to save people without altering the timeline or tipping off the Death Eaters).

"Lies are our lives now Trevor." Jean said with a heavy sigh. "Once Voldemort is dead, and theDeathh Eaters are handled, we might be able to tell a few close people the truth, but until then we cannot risk Voldemort knowing we have knowledge about the future. Even if he just thought we were seers he would hunt us down, and take the information from us in whatever way he could." Jean warned.

"That's cheery." Trevor sighed.

"Welcome to life on mission Horcruxes 2.0 – at least we're not in a bloody tent with no food."

"You made that brilliant bag and packed it with everything _except_ some canned food from a Muggle shop or just food with some preservation spells on it?" Trevor laughed. "You sent your parents to Australia, didn't they have a lot of that kind of thing on hand in the pantry?"

"...They donated it all except some tea that was forgotten about up in the top cabinet with my grandmother's old kettle..." Jean said as she stared off. "and yes, I realized that oversight by dinner the first day we were truly on our own." She said bitterly when she seemed to come back to herself.

"So what else is included in 'everything'?" Trevor redirected her.

"Is killing Voldemort enough? Is saving everyone we can from _him_ enough? When the Ministry was complaisant? When it was the laws of the Ministry and the ideas and prejudice of the Magical World that allowed him in the first place?" Jean listed off hopelessly.

"But how can we change that?"

"We start with the Minister." Jean shrugged. "Harold Minchum just took over the job but he'll be out in 1980, replaced by Millicent Bagnold until 1990, followed by Fudge." She added mechanically.

"Isn't Bagnold, known for some quote about our right to party?" Trevor scoffed.

"Yes, she was defending all the owls and the shooting stars that the Muggles saw after Voldemort disappeared."

"I can't imagine someone worse than Fudge, but then from that quote, I can't imagine she was better either."

"My thoughts exactly – except maybe Pius Thicknesse – at least Fudge wasn't a Death Eater. Although he did more for Voldemort than any Death Eater ever did." She added bitterly.

"So we groom someone?" Trevor asked.

"Maybe. If Dumbledore keeps Barty jr. from the Death Eaters, then I don't think Fudge would get the office – Crouch would, I think. I'm sure Crouch is better than Fudge, but he believes in the law too much. Crouch would never change things and would possibly try to undo any recent changes in the law."

"So what, we convince Dumbledore to take the job?"

"I don't think even we could do that. I was thinking about Moody." Jean confessed.

"Could we convince _him_?"

"We might be able to, and with him, we could fix the Ministry – at least for the most part."

"Any other options?"

"Find someone, a very skilled witch or wizard (preferably a Muggleborn, or Werewolf, or Part-Veela, or Half-Vampire) to kill Voldemort. But they would have to kill him in a duel like any other wizard, or it would likely backfire."

"Grindlewald _is_ the main reason so many people wanted Dumbledore in office." Trevor agreed.

"Exactly. If a half-Vampire Witch killed Voldemort, than half-vampires and vampires would be seen in a better light, and the public would want to be educated on what they are really like. Same for a werewolf... There would less impact with a Muggleborn or Veela, as they are more accepted."

"What about Flitwick? He's Part-Goblin and a champion duelist."

"I just can't imagine Hogwarts without him, and he's such a kind man I could never ask him to take a life and go public on his heritage just to change how people see ' _half-breeds_ '." Her nose scrunched in disgust for the term.

"He ever show you his little dancing cupcakes?" Trevor smiled at the memory.

"Yeah - I was freaking out about O.W.L.'s." They both stared off for a moment, smiling.

"I don't like the idea, but I have to ask – what about Remus? He certainly qualifies."

"No," She said softly, "I can't let him do that." She sighed. "The old Remus sure – with all that loss and sorrow in his eyes – killing Riddle would have barely affected him - might have even made it easier to live with losing James and Sirius... Yes," She nodded to herself, "I could have asked it of our Professor Lupin - but not this Remus." She shook her head again. "Remus and Sirius are so different here, and I can't bear the idea that they may become as they were before."

"I've noticed, too." He nodded. "Of course I never met Sirius - outside the posters and the pictures in the Prophet - but it's like Remus and Professor Lupin are two different people. I loved Professor Lupin, he helped me a lot, but I don't want my friend to grow up to be him – to be a shell of who he is now."

"We won't let anything happen to our boys." She forced a smile as she patted his arm.

~.~.~

* * *

"Ugh, I don't even know why I'm studying for this – it won't change anything." Remus rubbed his face in frustration.

"What?"

"No one will hire me, Jean." He hissed

"There are other Careers. You could write – Merlin knows most of these books," she waved her hand over their books for Charms and Transfiguration, "are substandard – you could write far better. Or you write those 'latest-spells' books, that would be fun and they always sell well."

"So I write books? That's my future." He bit back bitterly.

"One, don't insult the books," She matched his tartness but with a smile, "and _two_ you could do far more. Besides several Muggle jobs, you could have – especially anything in security with your advanced strength and senses. You could have your own business, like a bookstore or a joke shop – You, James, and Sirius would run Zonko's out of business in a year if you opened a joke shop together." ' _And with a joke shop like that to grow up with, what new damage would the twins do?_ _Then again_ w _ith Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a joke shop probably isn't the best long-term plan – doubt it would change their dream of their own shop, and would probably just make their shop more impressive'_ She mused.

"Maybe." His voice pulled her out of her thoughts

"Anyway," she sighed and brushed his arm, pulling his attention back to her, "you're studying for your O.W.L.'s because _you_ are brilliant and you _want_ to do well. So do well and prove to everyone that Dumbledore was right and that it doesn't change anything."

"How did you know Dumbledore knows?"

"Like he wouldn't." She answered seamlessly with a smile. "I would be impressed if he doesn't know about the others."

"Yeah, that man knows everything." ' _Almost everything'_ Jean agreed and couldn't help but laugh.

~.~.~

* * *

"You sent it right?" James asked again.

"Yes James and Twoo arrived back at lunch, so sit down – they should open it any minute."

"I love your owls." He chuckled.

"Sit down!" Jean snatched his wrist and yanked him into the seat beside her. "I can't stand your pacing." She growled.

"Right." He nodded. "No pacing." James' tried to sit still, as they stared at the silver jewelry box. Their eyes fixed on the three jewels on the clasp. After what felt like hours to James, the center jewel turned red.

"It works!" He whooped.

"Of course is works, we tested it a dozen times _after_ we got it right." Jean sighed.

"Open it already!" James insisted reaching for the lid.

"Do you really want the first time Lily's parents see you, to be when you're looking like a mental patient on speed?" Jean asked tersely.

"Speed?"

"Never mind, Muggle thing." She sighed. "Just get a hold of yourself and act like the nice young man you want them to think you are."

"Right." He nodded and swallowed hard. "I don't know what I'd do without you Jeany."

"Probably die alone." The mutter came from the other side of the door, four feet from where they sat.

"Shut it! Guards don't talk." James shouted back at Sirius through the door.

"I'm opening the box the box in...3..." Jean started.

"No, I'm not ready!" James desperately pawed at his hair in a feeble attempt to tame it.

"2..." Jean continued is a sugary voice with a look that warned to pull himself together or suffer greatly.

"Ok, I can do this." James nodded to himself. "They'll love me, right? Parents always love me." He rambled looking at Jean for reassurance.

"Just pretend they're friends of your parents – Muggle friends of your parents, who you're expected to make a good impression with." Jean said with a reassuring smile.

"Right," He nodded, "Easy! I can do that."

"Good. One." She smiled as she flipped the clasp up and opened the box. With her wand, she tapped the mirror that was reflecting her and James on the little-transfigured couch in the dusty room. The mirror became cloudy and when it cleared a red-headed woman in her late forty's (or so) sat at a small dining table with a blond man (of a similar age and with emerald eyes) standing behind her.

"Look hun." The man pointed at them.

"Oh it _is_ like a television phone, isn't that something dear?" The woman smiled.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Jean smiled.

"Oh my," the mad chuckled. "That really is something." He muttered. ' _Wait til video calling is actually common_ _'_ Jean thought to herself. "Hello, you two!" Mr. Evans said a little louder than necessary.

"You must be this Jean Orwell we heard all about last Christmas." Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Guilty." Jean smiled.

"Is that your brother?" Mr. Evans squinted at the mirror.

"No, sir. I'm James Potter. Another friend of Jean and Trevor." James said.

"The box was all his idea, I just was one of several friends to help him make it." Jean smiled.

"Well, it certainly is impressive." Mrs. Evans praised.

"Oh, this is just one of its main features." Jean grinned. "James, why don't you explain?"

"Right. Well, the two boxes are basically the same, but it is very important that you don't mix them up. It was actually one of our main issues, you see we had to make your box work without any outside magic. So when it comes to the mirrors, if your box is open then your mirror is ready to connect, but with this box the connection must be summoned." He said, managing to keep his nerves hidden for the most part.

"Lily can call you," Jean started, "but you can only answer." Jean stepped in before they started to look any more lost. "However, if you open your box, a jewel on this box turns red – that's how we just knew to call just now." She added.

"Thank you, Jean." Mrs. Evan chuckled.

"Continue James, you're doing great." Jean said, nudging him gently out of the view of the mirror.

"Right. Well besides the mirrors, the box itself is special. Anything you place in one box will be moved to the other, once both boxes are closed." Jean let out a silent breath of relief of his use of 'moved' rather than 'banished'. "So you can send Lily anything you want that will fit inside the box." He added.

"Anything?" Mr. Evans asked, sounding amazed.

"Yes: letters, food, trinkets – just nothing living." James warned.

"Food will be safe, don't worry about that." Jean said quickly. "It's just that living things require different magic - stronger magic... Have you seen Star Trek?" She asked when she counted think of a good way to explain to them.

"Yes." Mr. Evans smiled. ' _I'd guess he's a fan from that smile'_ Jean thought to herself with a grin of her own.

"What?" James looked at her, with one brow raised.

"It's a program James don't worry about it. Anyways," Jean said turning back the Evans, "think of the box as a transporter. Everything gets broken down into little bits and then it is reassembled. The only thing is with living things everything being reassembled perfectly is very important – where with food not so much."

"Our own little transporter isn't that something dear." Mr. Evans said, looking down at his wife with a loving smile.

"Too bad we can't tell anyone." Mrs. Evans said conspiringly with a chuckled.

"Yes, that is very important." Jean agreed. "Strictly speaking we shouldn't be giving you any kind of magical item. So no one can know about it except Lily, not even your other daughter." Jean said a little firmly.

"Alright, Miss Orwell." Mr. Evans spoke and both parents nodded.

"Anything else this little box does?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yes, the Jewels on the clasp." James started. "They change color. If the center stone is Red than the other box is open, and if the two outer stones are Red than an item has arrived in that box. However, if all three stones are Green than Lily's box is open and she has ' _called'_ you." He looked briefly at Jean to see if that was right.

"We wanted to test the box out with you two to make sure you got it down, and we wanted to arrange a time on Lily's birthday for you to be waiting to talk with her – so she can talk with you right when she gets the box." Jean added.

"Oh, I can make lemon bars and send one to her! She loves my lemon bars." Mrs. Evans addressed the last bit to Jean and James (rather than her husband).

"That would great Mrs. Evans." Jean agreed.

~.~.~

* * *

"Hey, Lily." Jean smiled.

"Happy birthday." Trevor added.

"You don't have to tell me every time you see me." Lily laughed.

"I think the rule is to keep saying it until all the presents are opened." Sirius grinned, coming up behind Jean and Trevor and throwing an arm around each to hang between them.

"I told you I'm not opening anything until _after_ dinner." Lily said sternly.

" A gift from her family hasn't arrived yet." Trish scolded.

"She usually opens their gift first." Jane added.

"Well let's eat, and then get to those presents." James smiled widely.

"Why are you so excited about my birthday?" Lily looked him over with suspicion.

"Because I have the world's greatest present." James grinned back, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Always with the big head." Lily muttered.

"This time he has a good reason." Jean whispered to Lily with a wink.

They ate dinner, and Lily was happier when halfway through a large package landed in her lap. After the food disappeared, they stayed in their seats. The group made a pile of presents in front of her, and slowly she made her way through them all.

"Best for last." James smiled, pulling a package from his robes after she had opened all her gifts and placed them neatly into her bag.

"Alright then." Lily tried not to sigh, as she reached for it.

"No, no, not here. In private." James whispered.

"James Potter if th-"

"Lily," Jean gently cut her off. "I helped him with this remember?" Lily nodded. "You're going to love it, and you're going to want to open it in private and seeing that it is his gift, James should get to be there too." Jean smiled.

"Alright, let's go then." Lily sighed softly as she got up from the table.

"Great, there's an empty room just down the hall." James said happily following her out of the Great Hall and disappeared from sight.

"We're going ahead to Library, see you there soon?" Trish asked, with Jane beside her.

"Oh, I'll come now." Lucinda grabbed her bag.

"Me too." Katie jumped up, peaking a kiss to Trevor's cheek before she joined the other girls.

"I'll be up soon." Jean smiled, and with that the four girls left (leaving just Jean, Trevor, Remus, Sirius, and Peter). The little group waited awhile in silence, Jean and Trevor leaning into each other, both looking tired.

"...She kissed me..." The awed murmur called the group to attention. James stood in front of them, his face absurdly happy and his fingers glued to his cheek. "She kissed me!" He whooped, falling into a hug from Sirius - leading to the two hopping around as they beat on each other and laughed wildly. ' _Boys are weird'._


	10. Chapter 10: A Long Hard Road Ahead

**A/N - updated 2/12/17.**

 **What's happened so far:**

 **Ch8:** Jean, Trevor, and the Marauders discuss the threat of Greyback and the fast coming Fullmoon. James plans a birthday present for Lily and Lucinda's Quidditch game was eventful as was the after party in the Slytherin Common Room. Dumbledore starts the Order and has the Prewetts meet with the Orwells (about getting the Ring from the Gaunt Shack) at the Hog's Head during a Hogsmeade Weekend.

 **Ch9:** Jean and Trevor find out that they're going to a Wedding (that Katie and Jane are also going to) and will need fitting Muggle Styled attire. James, Sirius, and Peter take bets on Jean and Remus. While Jean and Trevor try to figure out just how they can save everyone without giving away their advantage Remus doubts his future and the help of the OWLs to it. James is feeling on top of the world after giving Lily her present and getting a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

 **Neville and the Do-Over**

Chapter 10: A Long Hard Road Ahead

(Saturday, January 31st, 1976.)

Jean sighed, again, as she stared at her list. Her finger tapping the parchment idly as she thought. The twenty books that lay around her had not helped, many leaving her with more questions than before. ' _Had no else considered them? Surely I'm not the first to wonder'_.

"Not finding answers?" Her head snapped up, to face the voice, but Remus only chuckled as he sat beside her. "You do that a lot you know – getting lost in your thoughts."

"Sorry, and no. No answers, and limited theory." She sighed again and rubbed her face.

"Well, I'm sure we could figure it out." A rare mischievous smile graced his face. "But you would have to actually tell me what these ideas are."

"Alright," she relented, "I guess I should start with an easy one." He waited; his full attention on her. "Whether Invisibility cloaks are treated as clothes during Animagus transformation. I really can't image them not, but apparently, no one has felt the need to try, and what if-."

"What if the cloak is taken with the Animagus as they change, but the powers don't extend, seeing as it would be Transfigured." He supplied.

"Exactly, you could transfigure an invisibility cloak into a mouse, and said mouse would be visible."

"Right, and it is easy enough to test, but I'm afraid we beat you to that one. We tried that out, the night Padfoot managed to turn back. It works perfectly by the way, although an invisible Sirius is far more stealthy than an invisible Padfoot." He grinned at the memory. "At least on stone flooring – I imagine it would be the reverse outside."

"Any insight into how wizards forced bonds on House Elves? I find plenty of books with when they did and why – as if it was an acceptable reason – but nothing on how or what it entailed."

"I read once that it was a type of debt spell."

"Yes I read that, but I don't know how that helps."

"Well, I'm guessing your interest is in freeing the House Elves?"

"It used to be, but now I'm convinced they will never accept monetary payment, and will always desire to do work for others. So my hope is to find out how Wizards added this bond magic to their magic, and change it, so rather than being freed by receiving clothes they are freed from their own unhappiness or distress."

"So they can no longer be mistreated." He nodded along.

"Yes. I hope they will be willing to change enough to work only for the worthy."

"So that they are like the Elves in that Muggle fairy tale with the shoes."

"...The shoemaker and his wife, yes."

"Don't be so impressed Jeany, you're not the only half blood you know." Remus laughed. "My mother loves stories, so as a child I heard many, especially from this one big book of Muggle Fairy Tales."

"Well, what do you think then?"

"Well if it is really debt magic, formed by some House Elves harming a wizard child, then it should be possible to either end the spell or counter it if you had a willing and wronged House Elf. While finding a wronged House Elf, sadly wouldn't be that hard, finding a willing one would be rather difficult."

"Yes, I suspect that was part of the spell – keep them from feeling wronged and keep them from using their magic against their masters."

"It would make sense. Maybe Dumbledore knows? Not only because he's Dumbledore, but due to his age he may have heard the real story."

"Oh, you don't buy that the House Elves just randomly decided to burn down a house so that they could clean up the mess? Or that they did it because Wizards of the house were too neat – not giving them enough work?"

"No." He laughed shaking his head. " _Peter_ has come up with better stories when put on the spot."

"Alright." Jean scribbled on the paper for a moment. "What are your theories on apparition while in Animagus form?"

"I don't see why not, they are both internal magic."

"That's what I figured, although there may be a higher risk of splinching, and side-along would be difficult depending on the form, and then with that, there is the splinching again."

"I guess we'll have to wait a year to find out." He shrugged.

"I was going to ask Dumbledore about it next time I see him."

"But you'd have to...you can't... can you?"

"Yes... not legally...but I am quite capable." ' _Well no one will know unless they see me, but still illegal_ _'_ She amended. "But I meant I would ask him if he knew." She clarified.

"You know Sirius has this theory that Dumbledore is an Animagus too? That he turns into a Phoenix and that is how Fawkes came to him when Phoenixes are so very rare and generally rather aloof."

"That is an interesting idea. You know he taught McGonagall."

"Yes, and he likes his secrets."

"Don't we all?" She grinned. ' _The time traveling, unregistered Animagus says to the secret Werewolf – that just sounds like a bad joke'._

"Anyway, what else is on your list?"

"Well," She raked her teeth over her lip, "you're not going to like it."

"What is it?" He cringed.

"I was wondering... well I thought that … I mean I -"

"Spit it out, Jean."

"We know Animagi theoretically can't be turned, but can a werewolf become an Animagus?"

"No, Jean. We have no idea... it would end horribly."

"What if it did nothing but allow you to turn without pain, just minutes before you would anyway."

"It's dangerous, I could be stuck like that until the moon was over."

"Which is why you would only try in the hour before you would turn anyway. It could make it painless! It could give you some control over the Wolf."

"It could allow Moony to come out without the moon."

"There is no reason to think that it could give you less control."

"It's too dangerous Jeany."

"I told you, you wouldn't like it." She sighed, but he only sternly frowned at her. "Is it so bad for me to want to reduce your pain and stress?"

"I can handle it, I have for years." He hissed. "Just leave it, Jean."

"The issue isn't 'if you can', but rather 'if you should have to'." She hissed back, grabbing her bag and standing. "And stop acting like I asked this of you - I didn't ask – you asked and I shared." She whispered harshly before she left quickly.

"Great job Remus." He bitterly muttered to himself, rubbing his face with his hands. With a sigh, he stood and started tapping the books she had left with his wand – sending them on their way back to their shelves. After the first two, he stopped and looked over the titles. " _The Master's Guide to House Elf Magic and Abilities_ , _Goblins: People or Not (The Arguments)_ , _Medieval Chastity_ , _Light Magic: Exploring the Rare Magic of Love_ , _Magical Pets: Your Questions Answered_ , _Internal Magic: Beyond Tricks and Apparition_ , _Magical Law and Other Binding Magic_ , _Advanced Curse Breaking Theory_. _Protective Magic: the Lost Noble Art_...she really does want to know everything." He laughed to himself.

"I could have told you that – where is our lovely know-it-all?"

"Sirius," Remus nearly did a double take, "...you're in the Library."

"Yes, I have been here before Remus."

"I can think of once."

"I come here whenever I want to find Jean." He shrugged.

"She isn't here."

"She was, I checked the map."

"She left." Remus amended.

"She left? But it's only like two on a Saturday."

"Why don't you use the map and find her again?"

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Sirius pulled the map out and laid it out between them.

"I asked her about that charmed list, and she actually told me."

"And what?" They both started scanning through the map.

"And it's a list of ideas or questions she has. One was about Invisibility cloaks and the Animagus Transformation."

"That was fun." Sirius looked up, grinning wide.

"Another was if werewolves could be Animagi and if that would limit the pain of transformation and possibly give some amount of control."

"And you shut her down – just like you did us."

"Yes."

"And she got pissed because she trusted you with her idea-babies and you crapped all over it."

"I wouldn't say it like that."

"I would, and seeing that she's at Hagrid's I'm guessing she would agree." He pointed to 'Jean Orwell' on the map. "And you know, now that I know that Jeany thinks it's a good idea, me and James will be revisiting the idea with you later, but for now there is a lovely lady that I think could use a run."

~.~.~

* * *

"Jeany?" Sirius called from beside her, still panting a little as he looked up at the clouds.

"Yeah, Sirius?" She glanced at him through the taller blades of grass.

"Could you teach me the Patronus Charm?"

"Don't you want to be an Auror? They teach the Patronus Charm in training."

"Yeah I do, I just thought... I don't know." He sighed.

"You know I'll teach you if you want to learn – whatever the reason. Just know it is a hard spell, although I think it's more about the strength of the memory and confidence than the strength of the wizard."

"I just think that if I knew it before training, I'd have a better chance of getting accepted."

"Ah, you think they will see the name Black, and reject your application."

"Yeah," he sighed, "but if I could do the Patronus Charm (not even corporeal), just be able to do it enough to prove I can. That maybe then, when they see I'm not eaten alive by maggots, then maybe they will actually believe that I'm not like my family."

"Then I have to help." Jean gave him a smile. "Once we find the right memory it will be easy." She assured him.

"...Could we start now?" He asked, his voice unusually small.

"Of course," She shrugged and hopped up, "let's go find an empty classroom."

"Alright." He jumped up, beaming.

"So you need more than just a happy memory." She said as they made their way back up to the castle. "Well it doesn't actually have to be a memory, it can be a dream you had or just a thought."

"Alright."

"But just for ease let's call it a memory. It has to be the happiest memory you have – the happiest you've ever been."

"Flying?"

"That usually isn't strong enough."

"Being sorted into Gryffindor? Then James and Remus following and sitting next to me – it solidified the friendship we started on the train."

"That might work."

"Here." He grabbed her sleeve and tugged her towards an unused classroom. "So what's your memory?'

"It's changed. At first, it was … my mum _or_ Harry and Ron – they were my first real friends." She shrugged, hiding her frown at not being able to tell him that the first memory she used was how her Dad would take her out of school on boring days (where every class was going to be more explanation of what they had already learned because half the class didn't get it yet). She had nearly told him how her Dad would take to her the Zoo on those days and they would talk about anything and everything while they watched the animals - how they would get ice cream and sit and watch their favorites, and she'd promise not tell Mom about their special days together. "It's harder using those memories now... now that they're gone." She said quietly.

"Have you made new memories you can use?" He asked glancing over her face.

"Let's find out." She smiled. "A demonstration is probably the best place to start anyway." She added. Pulling out her wand, she search her new memories: sitting by the lake with the girls and Padfoot; dinners and tea with Hagrid and Trevor; running and rough housing as Hartz with Padfoot; Truth or Dare and kissing Remus; Trevor giving her a knit sweater for Christmas (that looked very much like one of Mollys); making the paintings do nothing but curse for a day and starting a Black Lake Pool Party with Sirius; her and Trevor's nights in the Room of Requirement, planning for the future and sharing their fears. She smiled to herself. "Yes, I think I have a few that could do the trick. Pay close attention."

"To you? Always." He winked.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" Before them, the mist from her wand swirled and pulled itself into a happy Otter, that swam through the air around her as if it had missed her.

"But it was a dog..."

"It was an Otter first." She smiled, happy to see her Otter again.

"Why'd it change?"

"I would guess Ron. Seeing that it turned into his Patronus – a Jack Russell."

"Jack Russell huh?" He had a small grin. "They're supposed to have a thing for Otters you know." He added softly with a smile.

"Yes." She smiled. "But, I think it was more about what could have been, you know? We had danced around our feeling for so long and then we kiss - just because we didn't know if we'd live to do it later...and then we had just enough time to make plans for a proper date...and then he was gone...then everyone was gone..."

"I'm sorry Jeany." He pulled her into his chest and petted her hair. "I shouldn't have brought it up." He whispered as he watched her Otter fade away as it swam around them.

"It's really ok," she assured him with a kiss on the check, "but thank you..." She took a small step back from him.

"I'll always be here." He said softly but with a clear sternness. "For you, for our very odd, and quite possibly fucked up, friendship." He laughed.

"It is rather odd." She laughed.

"I like it." He shrugged.

"Me too." She smirked.

"Good. It's settled then." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Are you ready to try?" She asked, with an attempt at a smile.

"I think so." He took a position in the middle of the room.

"Just keep in mind that while I think it is easier than they say, it still is beyond a N.E.W.T. level, just maybe not way, way, _way_ past." She smiled. "No one gets's it the first time or even the first day." She added seriously.

"Noted." He smirked.

"Fill yourself with happiness, it must be overflowing, all encompassing – your only thought." She coached. "Focus on that thought, and when you have it begin to move your wand in tiny circles and then say 'Expecto Patronum'."

* * *

 _Flashes of faces: flashes of death. Before her eyes James died on the stairs, Lily screamed as she fell lifeless in front of a crib. A wailing baby with a lightning scar was locked in a cupboard and ignored. Ginny lay dead in the chamber, and Ron was bleeding on a giant chess board with the queen's sword in his chest. Cedric Diggory lay dead as his father's heartbreaking_ _cries_ _washed over his body. Dumbledore falling from the tower, his body shriveled and dead already. A crazed Sirius was kissed by Dementors. Remus stood surrounded by the dead bodies of his friends – alone and broken, he lost himself to the wolf._

" _It's your fault Jeany." A young Sirius appeared beside her, bathed with blood. "You did this." He pointed to her feet, where she found herself standing on a mountain of bodies. At the top, right under her feet were Katie and Lucinda._

 _As she looked over the mass of bodies, more and more faces became clear. The Prewetts lay broken with Fred and George, who held a bloodied Ginny in their arms. Professor McGonagall clutched her nephew to her chest with one arm while the other lay at a wrong angle with a shattered wand in hand. Professor Flitwick had been broken in two, his tin of charmed cupcakes lay open in his hand. Then there was Hagrid, motionless with one hand on his pink umbrella and the other holding a bloodied Fang._

" _You meddled and now everything is worse than before." Harry spoke from her other side, his body broken and dirty but standing over her._

" _You promised. You said we would protect them, that we could make it better. I trusted you." Her own eyes looked back at her with nothing but hate. Trevor stood covered in blood with the sword of Gryffindor in his hands. "All I wanted to do was save Sirius and my parents. Make life better for Harry, and Remus and myself, and end Voldemort before he could rise again. Was that too much to ask? To save Colin and others? You had to ruin it all – to kill them all!" He glared at her again._

 _The words and scenes pressed into her, suffocating her. She tried to move, she tried to breathe, but could only watch it all flash over her again and again at a dizzying speed. Voices yelled at her from all sides, as Amos' cries grew stronger and were joined by Mrs. Weasley as she cried over her dead children (all of them laying face down in the dirt at her feet, their bodies broken and twisted)._

"Miss Jean!" A high voice tried to cut through the cries. "Miss Jean must wake up!" The voice rang high again, as she felt her shoulders shake on their own. "Wemsi not want too." The voice whimpered.

SMACK!

"Fuck!" Jean snapped upright in bed, her eyes wide and her hand on her throbbing cheek, as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Wemsi is sorry. Wemsi had to wake Miss, but Miss would not wake." The elf scrambled back off of Jean and onto her feet.

"Thank you Wemsi. I'm sorry, I swore at you."

"Miss woke Brave Mister. He sent Wemsi. Miss wait, Wemsi will get dreamless sleep and cocoa for Miss."

"You don't have to Wemsi, I'll be fine."

"Silly Miss will wait for her potion and cocoa." Wemsi said sternly.

"Alright Wemsi, Thank you. I will wait and write to Trevor to tell him I'm alright. If you insist on cocoa will you give him one as well?"

"Wemsi will." She nodded, and with a soft pop, she vanished. With a groan, Jean rubbed her face and gathered her planner, a quill, and ink bottle. Opening the red bound book to the 31st of October, she saw Trevor had a message waiting for her.

'What's wrong? I'm hoping this is a nightmare.'

'Yes, just a nightmare. I'm so sorry Trevor, these were supposed to help us keep each other safe, but all it's been doing is showing you what a mess I am.'

'Don't be stupid Jean, you have good reason for nightmares.'

'Since we put them on, I have been the only one to trigger them. Yours could not work and we wouldn't know because unlike me, you have your shit together.'

'You're being stupid again. I don't have my shit together, it's always there going off in the back of my head every waking moment. Our grief just effects us differently. You're not weak, you're not some damsel. Having nightmares and getting upset when people are assholes doesn't make you weak, it makes you human. You having more cause to be upset, doesn't make me stronger.'

'Perhaps.'

'So what was the nightmare? Was it about what happened to those we left again?'

'No. It was me failing. Everyone was dead, and it was my fault.'

'You dreamed that we didn't change anything?'

'No, I dreamed that we changed everything for the worse and that it was my fault. I watched James and Lily die, Harry go off to his Aunt, Ginny die in the chamber, Cedric die like before, Dumbledore fall off the tower.' She wrote before pausing and adding a semicolon after the word 'watched' and pictured how Trevor would be laughing at her if he noticed. 'I was on a mountain of bodies,' She continued forcing herself to continue despite how silly she felt. 'with a blood covered Sirius and a broken Harry and you, and you were all telling me how it was all my fault.' She finished with a sigh and played with her quill.

'That's not going to happen. Ginny won't die in the Chamber, the snake is dead and we will get that book (even if we have to steal it out of Ginny's things after Malfoy plants it. And Dumbledore' the writing stopped for a long pause. 'The cabinet! We forgot the cabinet! We should have thought of it when we took care of the Diadem in the Room of Requirement – it was right there!'

'No, the cabinet shouldn't be in the Room of Requirement, it was in the corridor on the first floor, until Fred and George locked Montague in it to keep him from taking away points. It took them days to get him back, it was removed because it was broken and wasn't safe. It might not even be in the castle yet.'

'We'll ask Dumbledore, and either keep it from coming to Hogwarts or torch it. We are changing things for the better already Jean. Wemsi's coming to you, so goodnight and thanks for the cocoa.'

POP. "Miss must take her potion now."

"Alright, Wemsi."

'Goodnight Trevor.' She wrote before she closed her planner and set everything back on her bedside table. Sipping the Hot Cocoa, before downing the potion.

"Good. Now Miss must relax and drink her cocoa before she falls asleep."

"Yes, Wemsi."

~.~.~

* * *

(Sunday, February 1st, 1976.)

"Ah, you're already here." Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he closed the door. "I have received confirmation that the Prewett twins will meet with you again on the next Hogsmeade weekend so that you can show them the Gaunt House. They can be a bit cavalier so I made it clear that this visit is to assess only."

"Thank you, Professor, this is the one I know least about. I don't know it's protections, only that they will be strong and likely cruel. I do not want to rush this job, for once we have time – we must wait to get the locket anyway."

"Yes, as much as I would like to race to end Tom's terror, I believe this plan is better. I just hope we do not lose too many." Dumbledore agreed somberly.

"I have a way around that Professor, but I need your help, and we must work quickly. This summer the Death Eaters will plague the Muggles and Muggleborns, by September the fear of Voldemort will be flourishing and parents will start to pull their children out of school – hoping to keep them safe by keeping them close." Jean warned.

"You have my full attention, my dear."

"I want to make a bracelet, an emergency out for Muggleborns and their families. All Muggles will be targeted, but the families of Muggleborns will be the worst. You should start getting the Order to watch high traffic areas of Muggles – shops, theaters, restaurants. That sadly is the best we can do for the Muggle population."

"And this brace-"

CRACK! Two House Elf's appeared in the middle of the group.

"Wemsi brings Dobby. Dobby will listen." Wemsi bowed low.

"Wemsi you don't need to bow, and thank you for doing this, and thank you Dobby for meeting with us. Can we – ah." She smiled as two small plush chairs appeared behind the two elves.

"If you would care to sit." Dumbledore gestured to the chairs.

"Dobby would be honored." The familiar voice squeaked, and Jean had to hold back tears and the urge to hug him.

"So Dobby as I'm sure Wemsi told you, we have reason to believe you wish for freedom, and we wish to help you with that." Jean started.

"How could you know? How could you help Dobby? Why would you help Dobby?"

"I cannot answer all of your questions Dobby, not yet. I cannot tell you how I know or why I want to help you in particular." Jean said.

"We can, however, tell you how we can help you, and that once you are free, we will then answer your other questions." Trevor added.

"We also don't want to mislead you Dobby." Jean started again. "While we will work to free you regardless of your help, there is information we hope you will share with us." Dobby looked critically at her. "We don't like your master Dobby, nor his. We want to know if the Malfoys have a Book, a very special yet evil book."

"Master has many books, most evil." Dobby answered and Jean wasn't sure if he meant that most of the books are evil or if there are many most evil books.

"This one is about this big." Jean gestured as if it was there in her hands. "A black leather journal, the pages are blank, and on the cover is the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle', but let us talk about the options on how we can get you your freedom."

~.~.~

* * *

(Thursday, February 5th, 1976.)

Jean sat in the back of Charms, as Professor Flitwick lectured on the Stunning spell. ' _I can't believe that was really only in 5_ _th_ _year'._ She shook her head at herself and focused again on her wand in front of her on her desk. With her hand a foot away from her wand, her jaw clenched, and her fingered spread she focused– ' _Lumos!'_

"Better, I guess." Jean muttered to herself after a dim light came from her wand. "Lumos." She whispered with conviction, and this time her wand tip shone brightly even in the light of the room. ' _Progress is progress'_. She sighed to herself.

"You do something like that and you dare sigh? I should hit you over the head with this book." Lucinda scolded.

"Use hers it's bigger." Giggled Katie.

"Sorry, you're right." Jean stood and tried to smile. "I should be thrilled, to make such progress in such a short time." ' _I just need to be better so I can save everyone'_.

"Have you guys managed to talk with Patty any?" Lucinda asked.

"Not really. Haven't seen her much like usual, and I don't want to annoy her by stalking the Library for her." Jean answered.

"I was hoping after the night of the game that she would become more talkative." Lucinda sighed.

"Maybe we should just keep trying, make sure not to push her, but also not stop trying to include her." Katie said.

"I still think she has a thing for Severus, and at the very least he doesn't hate her. Which for Severus is actually _really_ saying something." Jean added.

"You don't usually enjoy our talk of set ups." Katie eyed Jean.

"I just can't help but think that one day Severus having only Lily, is going to end horribly for both of them. So if we could get him to notice someone else..." Jean sighed.

"Maybe he won't ruin things when he finds out Lily thinks of him like a brother if he starts to have feelings for someone else?" Lucinda finished.

"Returned feelings." Katie added with a grin.

"She isn't as 'obviously pretty' as Lily, and definitely not as outgoing, but I think she is actually a lot like Lily." Lucinda pondered their reclusive roommate.

"Maybe you two should concentrate your dress-up whims on her?" Jean smiled too sweetly.

"Shut it, Jean," Lucinda scolded, "we can easily dress both of you." She added in the sugary tone Jean had tried for.

"And we could start doing your hair and makeup every day too." Katie threatened. "Do you think we could get Slughorn to pair them up?" Katie wondered a moment later.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea." Jean frowned. "He would probably assume she would mess up his potion and be an arse like he did with me. Patty is brilliant, she must be with her scores, but let's face it no one is as good as Severus with potions."

"You are." Katie argued.

"Oh I'm not even close," Jean laughed, "I only look it because I have made all these potions already. By 7th year, if not sometime next year, I will look like a moron compared to Severus unless he starts taking pity on me and tutors me like he does Lily."

"I thought Lily was Slughorn's Potions Protégé." Lucinda asked.

"Being Slughorn's Potion Protégé doesn't make you a Potion Protégé. She is good at potions, working at the same level, she very well could be better than me, but again, compared to Severus we are all idiots when it comes to potions." Jean corrected.

"Slughorn would rather have the 'Lovely Lily' in his club than a 'sour Severus', it's understandable." Katie shrugged.

"Yeah, it might have _some_ roots in Lily being Muggleborn (Slughorn doesn't seem completely void of some foolish ideas), but I think it really comes down to how likable Lily is." Jean sighed.

"She should have been invited due to her high scores throughout her classes, but then most of the highest rank students aren't a Slug." Katie added.

"No most of the Slugs are connected and behave just like Slughorn, and the others are outgoing and make Pretty Trophies." Lucinda said and they all nodded together in agreement and continued on in silence.

"Quiet down, and take your seats." Professor Slughorn waved them down. "Today we will be brewing the Invigoration Draught. As usual, points will be given to the best potions." Professor Slughorn told the class, before turning his attention back to the papers on his desk.

"Oh, Severus I've been forgetting, this is for you." Jean pulled a sealed roll of parchment from her bag and set it on the table (but out of their way). "My notes are detailed but overall, the results were impressive."

"I didn't ask before, but for the sake of research, do you have many spell scars?"

"I don't know what would constitute 'many', but I have a fair amount, you will find my notes include the scars source and age along with its improvement." Jean answered stiffly.

"Did all of them improve then?" Severus inquired.

"All but one, but it was made with a cursed blade, so I image the only chance to fade it would have to be created especially for the exact curse or curses used on the blade itself." Jean said flatly (holding back a sigh or any other emotion – as had become a habit around Severus).

"That is likely," He nodded, "but I will keep that in mind while I work on my improvements."

"Now isn't the time, but I have my own personal projects that deal with potions, I hope you would enjoy some theory discussion sometime soon. Your insight would be most welcome."

"It would be nice if I could have an intelligent conversation over potion Theory." He replied, tipping his head to her slightly. ' _HA! You want to!'_ Her mental thirteen-year-old-self gloated and danced around as physically _s_ he contained her smug grin, and pretended he didn't just say he liked talking to her and thought of her as intelligent.

~.~.~

* * *

"Would you put that bloody thing away? You're not even a Seeker! Why would you steal that?" Lily snapped at James (across and two people down the table from her).

"I didn't steal it, and in my first game, I was a Seeker. This -" James' snatched the golden ball from around his head. "is the snitch I caught, winning the game, in my first game. The first game of second year, I was a reserve and got to play for our Seeker after he 'fell' down the stairs in the astronomy tower the night before the game. I asked to keep it, seeing that with their flesh memories they are really a one use kind of thing."

"I remember that game." Lucinda smiled. "It was my first game too. Lots of ' _accidents_ before that game, leading both sides to use a lot of Reserve players. The game was 30 to 100 before you caught that." She frowned, momentarily. "After that game, they made me the permanent Keeper." She smirked.

"So actually Lily, yes I was _once_ a Seeker, and I kept the snitch as a reminder of my first real game."James rephrased a little testily (at least for James when talking to Lily).

"Well then, I suppose I am sorry for making rash accusations, _however,_ if you don't stop playing with it, I'm going to shove it down your throat." Lily answered, obviously restraining her annoyance.

"Away it goes - anything for you." He smiled, and Lily visibly restrained herself from snapping at him again.

"So love," Sirius turned his attention to Jean, sneaking his arm around her shoulders, "what's in the letter." He smiled.

"It's just a note from Dumbledore. I asked him a few question last Sunday that he needed time to look into, it is merely the answers he found."

"You think I would find it boring." He pouted, as she pulled the cord around her neck, withdrawing the beaded bag from her shirt and slipping the letter inside.

"I know you would find it boring." She corrected, her smile turned to a smirk as his pout grew in an attempt to sway her.

"Jean! Transfiguration, we going to be late!" Lily cried, scurrying out of her seat.

"Coming!" Jean jumped up and followed Lily and the other girls.

"Come on, Jeany." Sirius' voice came from close behind her. "Skive the class – we could have some fun – you know it all anyways." Sirius kept pace with her, whispering in her ear as she hurried down the halls after Lily and the girls.

"I'll play with you tomorrow Sirius." She tried not to laugh as she glanced at him from over her shoulder. "You can have me until lunch – if you snicker or make a dirty joke," She added quickly having realized the mistake in her phrasing, "I will go to the Library instead." She turned to him, before opening the door behind her.

"Dirty joke? Me?" He innocently smiled at her as she opened the door. "Never." He added in his best scandalized voice, before slipping past her with a grin and disappearing off to his own seat, to wait for James to show up.

"Quiet down, class is about to begin." Professor McGonagall's voice cut through the chatter in the room. "Today, we will be covering the Doubling Charm, as a break from the Vanishing Spell, which we will be picking up again next week, where you will be vanishing water from a goblet." While the Professor spoke Jean and Trevor both pulled out their Advanced Human Transfiguration books and started reading as the Professor started in on her lecture.

"Jean!" Katie hissed from behind her, looking up she saw McGonagall was done.

"Yes?" She turned marking her place in her book before setting it down on the table.

"What is the difference between the Charm and the Curse? Is it how long the double lasts? McGonagall said that the Hyslop sisters used it to duplicate everything in their house and their families later found the house full of perfect doubles, so that would mean their doubles lasted wouldn't it?"

"The Charm, done perfectly, will truly duplicate an item. The copy and the original will be no different, and the copy will not degrade or vanish over time. The Curse makes a varying number of doubles, but these are only copies, they only look and feel like the item. The Curse is used to protect against theft so that it is harder to steal the original. The thief is likely to grab a copy instead, which is worthless, and will vanish or degrade after a few days to a week." Jean explained.

"Is that box that James' gave to Lily enchanted with a Doubling Charm? The one she got for Christmas?" Lucinda asked.

"Yes, the box doubles whatever is in one compartment and places the double in the other compartment. Eventually the original will have to be replaced with a fresh chocolate bar, but it's likely that the original bar will go bad before then."

"Is it the same Charm my Mum uses when she cooks?" Lucinda leaned forward. "She takes one potato washes it and cuts it up, puts it in a big pot and then the pot is filled with chunks of raw potato."

"Yes, it probably is. Of course, with use with food, the skill of the caster becomes very important. Taste and texture can be off if not done perfectly. Using the spell on a raw potato would be easier than using it on the finished dish." Jean suppressed a wistful smile at the memory of Mrs. Weasley cooking at the Burrow.

"So what's the difference in casting?" Katie asked

"Well it is the same Spell verbally, but the wand movement and the intention are different, although truthfully I cannot tell you what they are for the Curse." Jean shrugged. "I haven't looked for it, but the books that I have happened to read that mention Geminio do not describe how to cast it as a Curse."

"What about enchantments? If you doubled an enchanted item, would the enchantment also be doubled?"

"No, at least not usually. I have never read whether that is due to it not being possible with the spell or if it would just require an extreme level of concentration, skill, and power."

"So no, unless maybe if you're Dumbledore." Katie laughed.

"Has everyone doubled their feathers?" McGonagall called over the murmur in the room. Jean turned back to her desk and absently flicked her wand at the feather, before packing away her book from earlier. "I want 3 feet on the Doubling Charm for next class. Miss and Mr. Orwell, a moment please?" Jean left her chair and was joined by Trevor before she made it to McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor?" Jean smiled.

"Professor?" Trevor asked only a second behind.

"I have the last assignment I asked you for, I was not surprised to find both were impressive."

"I'm sure Jean's was more impressive, Professor." Trevor grinned over at her.

"No, however, her's was more in depth and thorough, but both showed an equal understanding – which was what made them impressive. I am not sure of where your low confidence comes from Mr. Orwell but it is completely unfounded." McGonagall added in a tone laced with 'I am disappointed'. Jean nudged him, giving him a look he knew all too well to be 'I told you'.

"Sorry Professor, I'll try."

"I will see you both this Saturday, and I expect both of you to be able to move forward."

"We look forward to it Professor, thank you again for your extra time." Jean answered for both of them.

"I am happy to spend time on my students, but I am thrilled when it is with gifted ones." McGonagall gave a rare smile. "Now get to your next class or you will be late." The two headed for the door, and at it, they split up.

"See you at dinner!" Trevor called over his shoulder before running to make it to Charms.

"See you!" Jean called after him, before hurrying down the hall to History of Magic, hoping to catch up to Katie and Lucinda.

"Hello Pretty, I don't think you've had the Honor." A brown haired Gryffindor boy appeared to her right.

"I've had honors to last a lifetime." She answered with a resigned sigh.

"I was told you were clever and rather smart." The way he said it left the feeling that there had been more to that thought.

" _Riveting_. I, however, have heard nothing about you, Mr...?" Jean made no attempt to hide her sarcasm. ' _He seems familiar, and I don't think I'm going to like his answer'._ She mentally prepared herself.

"McLaggen. Tiberius McLaggen, but everyone calls me Tibe." ' _Great. Just fucking great'._

"Pleasure, I'm sure." She gave a tight smile. "However, I must be on my way before I am late to class."

"I'll walk with you, it's on my way." ' _Of Course, it is'_. "You know Valentines is in under two weeks."

"That is what my calendar says." ' _Please don't'._ She tried not to groan and was thankful for Severus' issue with emotional expression when she succeeded.

"Well then," He smiled in a way that he must have thought was charming. "You make sure to put your date with me on that calendar."

" _That_ is _never_ going to happen."

"You can play hard to get, it's ok, I like it." His following wink was both condensing and lewd.

"Walk away," She turned to face him, "before I hex you." Her voice was low, and her wand was gripped at her side (pointing squarely at his sternum).

"Mmm, yeah like that." Before he could wink again, he was hit with a jelly leg jinx, followed up with a bat bogey for good measure. She turned on her heel and hurried around the corner to Binns class, making it with only enough time to rush to her seat.

"What took you so long?" Lucinda hissed.

"Just a pest problem in the hall." Jean sighed, pulling out her paper and quill, and falling into the rhythm of notes without another thought to McLaggen.

"Dinner, finally." Lucinda groaned, at her left.

"My hand always aches so much after Binns class." Katie whined.

"Reminded me later to teach you how to enchant your quill to take notes for you." Jean sighed, heaving her bag onto her shoulder.

"If you can do that then why do you write notes by hand?" Katie asked.

"I find a good note taking is therapeutic, like mediation." Jean answered lightly.

"Like what?" Katie frowned slightly.

"Never mind."

"There's my pretty girl." ' _What did I do to deserve to be plagued by McLaggens?'_

"Pest problem?" Lucinda turned to Jean with her eyebrow raised.

"10 points to you." Jean muttered before turning to him. "My Bat Boogey must be sub pair." She acknowledged him.

"We'll be around the corner." Lucinda whispered to her. "No witnesses, no proof." She whispered again, but now only loud enough for Jean to hear.

"Last chance McLaggen, I'm not in a forgiving mood." Jean warned.

"You're really good at that." He took Lucinda's retreat as his opportunity to take her place. "So nice of your friends to give us a private moment." He nearly purred, while Jean nearly hurled.

"You won't be so happy about it if you get any closer."

"A lesser man would miss that as the invitation that it is." He placed himself only inches from her, stopped only by the wand tip pressing into his stomach. "I knew if Black didn't get tired of you, that you had to be a good time." He smirked.

"Great you're deluded and a pervert." She rolled her eyes. "Also you stink, do you just not shower? Or do you pay to smell like a gym bag?"

"You could hurt a bloke's confidence with that tongue...what else can you do with it?" He asked the words made her want to punch him, then he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I tried to be nice." She bit out and sent him flying across the hall and into the stone wall. ' _Petrificus Totalus.'_ _She followed up upon impact with the wall so that he clattered to the floor like a plank of wood._ "Now let me clear some things up for you." She kneeled over his body. "You are not charming, you are not handsome. What you are is thick, lewd, and _exceedingly_ creepy. Now let's see how good you are with non-verbals." She smiled, stood, and walked away down the hall.

"Tell me you destroyed him." Lucinda said as she and Katie fell into step next to her.

"Not completely, but surely he isn't so stupid as to try again." Jean laughed, _'really, no one could be that stupid_ '.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Katie hissed, leading the three to turn (their backs on the stairs leading to the great hall) and spot McLaggen jogging after them.

"Hell no, come on." Jean grabbed their elbows and lead them down the stairs.

"You can't run from me Jeany." He called.

" _You_ don't get to call me that." She turned on him, her back to the Great Hall only yards away. "Go ahead, save me a good seat this won't take long." She said the girls.

"Keep your wand in your sleeve, and stick to spells without light effects." Lucinda hissed in her ear. "No witnesses, no proof." She repeated.

"Not a problem." Jean smiled at Lucinda before she entered the Great Hall with Katie. "This is your chance to tuck tail and run, and you should _really_ take it."

"I'm getting tired of your games, Jeany." He sighed tiredly.

"I'm tired of your stupid." She bit back quickly.

"You're not pretty enough to be this much work."

"That's a relief!" She mimicked Sirius' barking laugh. "Now run along and go far, far away." She glared at him.

"You're going to meet me on Valentines, we're going to go to Hogsmeade and have some fun. After, you can be as much of a bitch and whore as you like."

"Wow, you really don't listen." She sighed and tried not to laugh as pimples grew across his face. " _I_ will _never_ go _anywhere_ with _you_ , ever." She spoke very slowly, in the hopes that it might enable him to grasp the idea. "Also, the idea that I care _in the slightest_ what _your_ opinion of me is, is pure hilarity."

"Hey Jeany, what's going on?" Sirius appeared at her side, throwing his arm around her shoulders without a moment's thought.

"I'm fine Pads, just a little pest problem in the halls today. Go back to dinner, I'll only be a moment more."

"Nah I'll stay, don't have much of an appetite without you there love." He grinned down at her before turning his attention to McLaggen. "You look different McLaggen," She could feel him fight off the laughter bubbling in his chest, "new hair cut?" He managed to add without breaking his composure.

"None of your business, Black. Me and Jeany were just setting our date." McLaggens gaze left Sirius to inch down Jean.

"Sirius, have I told you about my latest find in the Library? I don't want to ruin the surprise, so I'll just say that Medieval Witches walked the line between being a bad ass and just being downright cruel."

"Sounds fun." Sirius eyed McLaggen expectantly. "How long do I have to wait?"

"I see no reason not to hurry it along." She sighed. "Could you change my robes for me? Whatever you like - that still constitutes clothing."

"Happily." He smiled and flourished his wand without delay. A moment later, McLaggen screamed and dropped to his knees (clutching his head and his groin). "I missed it?" Sirius turned to frown at Jean and found her robes already returning to their normal state. "Oh," He smiled, his excitement growing, "oh. you are my _favorite_ Witch!" He grinned wide, squeezing her shoulder tight and lead her into the Great Hall.

"And here I thought I would never have the opportunity to try that spell out." Jean chuckled with Sirius on their way their friends.

"There you are."

"Did you at least send him to the hospital wing?" Lucinda frowned at her.

"No, sorry." Jean said with a suppressed smile.

"No, but she did some brilliant spell that I don't fully understand..." Sirius grinned like a madman. "oh and his face, that was beautifully done Jeany."

"What did you do to his face?"

"Look for yourself." She nodded to the door were a seething McLaggen was making his way to the end of the table with a limp.

Everyone but Jean and Sirius watched him pass. Shock washed over their faces, as they saw his face covered with pimples. Their shock turned to roars of laughter, as they realize that the tight-knit pimples spelled out 'Pervert' across his cheeks.

"I had forgotten about Marietta." Trevor chuckled quietly.

"Remind me that McLaggen is in need of pranking." James told Sirius quietly, all business.

"Most definitely." Trevor nodded, his expression darkened.

"Agreed." Remus growled.

"How long until you think he notices?" Peter spoke up, ignoring his friends, and mildly shocking the group.

~.~.~

* * *

Still snickering from McLaggen's very public shriek and clumsy retreat from the Great Hall, most of the group made their way to the Library. Lily eyed James and Sirius but said nothing. They spread out over one of the larger tables and were quickly joined by the others.

"Oh Sev, I'm absolutely drowning in potions." Lily groaned.

"You're doing fine in Potions Lily." His voice was quiet and reassuring, but also had a touch of annoyance for her theatrics.

"Well I have nothing to do, so if anyone wants help or would like to do some quizzing for O.W.L.'s" Jean shrugged.

"O.W.L.'s aren't for months Jeany." Sirius shook his head at her. "You're as bad a Remus, I swear."

"Somehow, I can't find that to be much of an insult." Jean smiled.

"Well, I have everything done, except what we got today." Katie said.

"Me too." Lucinda nodded.

"I think some O.W.L review would be good." Remus said after nodding that he too was up to date besides that day's assignments.

"Well let's get another table so we don't disturb the others." Jean said

"Wait, me – potions! You know I'm not going to do it this weekend." James grasped her arm with he was drowning at sea and groaned pitifully.

"Have you started it?" Jean asked.

"No." James answered meekly.

"Then get to work. I'll check it, once you have a go at it." She smiled at his pout, that Sirius mirrored. "Tell me you think that would work, I could always use a good laugh." She whispered before sweeping away with Katie, Lucinda, Remus, and Trevor.

"Hey there's Patty," Katie hissed, pointing to the right, "we should ask if she wants to join."

"Lets." Lucinda nodded. "We'll be right back." The two blondes disappeared, and Jean, Trevor, and Remus sat down.

"So how do you two think you'll do on your O.W.L.'s?" Remus asked.

"Well Jeany will get eleven O's without blinking, and she'll skip divination altogether." Trevor laughed.

"Oh shut up, Trevor." Jean laughed.

"You're going to skip Divination?" Remus asked.

"Well I don't waste my time on the class, why would I take the O.W.L.?"

"She refused to take it." Trevor snorted at the memory.

"What about you Trevor?" Remus asked.

"Well I'll take ten, and I'll probably at least pass six of them."

"If you only think you're going to get six A's or higher, then we need to study more." Jean said sternly. "You should be able to get A's or better on nine of them – I'm not counting Divination because you might as well flip a coin to get your score." It was Remus' turn to snort at this. "Personally I think you would easily pull four O's, three E's, and two A's – by 'easily' I mean minimum." She clarified.

"Alight Jean we'll study more."

"And you will stop doubting yourself like McGonagall said." Jean added.

"Hey guys, look who's joining us!" Katie chirped happily.

"Hey, Patty how have you been?"

"Good Jean, you? Staying out of trouble?" Patty half grinned.

"I try, but sometimes trouble just finds me." Jean shrugged.

"Funny you used to say that about Harry." Trevor muttered next to her.

"Patty this my brother Trevor, and have you met Remus?" Jean asked.

"Not officially." Patty answered with a small smile.

"Well then," Remus stood. "Remus Lupin." He offered his hand.

"Ah, 'The Gryffindor Gentlemen' that all the girl's moon over." Patty nodded to herself.

"Do they?" Remus said stupidly.

"Well, let's not bore ourselves with gossip." Lucinda injected. "We have O.W.L.'s to study for."

"How about we start with Charms? Maybe start with some more general understanding?"

"Whatever you want Jean." Patty shrugged.

"Alright then, how about the Difference between Banishing and Vanishing?" Jean asked again.

"Banishing moves an object usually returning a summoned object, while Vanishing destroys the object and it cannot be undone." Lucinda answered.

"Vanishing is an easier spell because Banishing requires concentration on the location the item is going. However, both are widely used in Wizarding homes." Patty added.

"Sounds good, but there is one relatively fundamental difference, that I can think of." Jean looked around.

"Vanishing is Transfiguration, while Banishing is Charms." Remus answered with a small smile. "Because Vanishing changes the target into non-being. While Banishing leaves the target unchanged and simply moves its location."

"Yes, exactly." Jean smiled back. "Well, we might as well also cover the differences between Summoning and Conjuring while we are at it."

"Again Conjuring is easier, due to Summoning requiring one to focus on the item in its exact location. Also again, Summoning moves an item, while Conjuring creates an item – thus Summoning being Charms and Conjuring being Transfiguration." Trevor answered.

"Good, but I think one of the most important differences is how the two react when used for food, and the difference of Conjured items in general." Jean said.

"Yes." Patty nodded. "Many do seem to skip that. As we said, Summoning moves an item without changing it. If you Summon a potato from your cellar, the potato is no different than if you walked down to the cellar to get it. One could try to Conjure a potato, but it would not truly be a potato. It would look like a potato, but it would not taste, cook, nor nourish like a potato."

"Magic cannot create food from nothing, it cannot turn the inedible into real food. It can multiply food, it can make unappetizing food taste and look good, but it cannot create food." Remus rephrased.

"Also Conjured items degrade or disappear, usually fairly quickly." Trevor added.

They spent over an hour reviewing for O.W.L.'s, before rejoining the rest of the study group. Jean looked over James' and Sirius' potion homework. Remus started his own with Trevor, while Lucinda, Katie, and Patty worked on Charms with Lily, Severus, and Regulus. Leaving the last of the group to working on Transfiguration. Jean read further into her Advanced Human Transfiguration book, between helping people, until Trevor was done.

"Well, that's it for me." Trevor sighed, putting his potion assignment into his bag. "You ready Jeany?"

"Yeah, we'll see you guys later, we have some Partial Human Transfiguration to work on."

"Yeah, and it requires water." Trevor added when it looked like some might object to their leaving. They left the Library in silence, but the moment they were in the hall, Trevor turned to Jean. "So Dumbledore figured out were the Vanishing cabinet is?"

"Actually, there were three at the school. He took care of them, quite thoroughly too."

"How so?"

"He hit them each with a Reducto, then he burned them to a crisp, then he had Hagrid bury half the burned remains in the heart of the forbidden forest, and he personally banished the other half to five remote locations before removing and destroying the memory of said locations (because the enchantments were so strong that the ash could not be vanished)."

"Overkill." Trevor whistled.

"Very. He said he wanted to make _absolutely sure_ , that no one could fix any of them, even if they were ten times brighter than him using magic yet unknown."

"Well, that certainly excludes Malfoy." Trevor laughed. "So Prefect bath again?"

"McGonagall did go to the effort to give us written permission along with the password, and that way we don't smell like the Black Lake." Jean nodded.

"Yeah, after the second task with Harry talking about the Merpeople..." Trevor shivered.

~.~.~

* * *

(Saturday, February 7th, 1976.)

"There are our twins!" Sirius called from outside the Great Hall.

"Your twins?" They asked together, Trevor's brow raised, and Jean's hands finding her hips.

"Yup," Sirius chirped bounding up the stairs to meet them, "lovely as always Jean." He winked, before throwing his arm around Trevor and rushed him away. "We're stealing Trev 'til the morning, sorry Jean-Bean!" Sirius called over his shoulder.

"Save me, Jean!" Trevor called half-heartedly.

"They're your friends." She laughed, not noticing the wince that flashed over Remus' face.

"You wound us, Hartz." James scolded from the other side of the room. His frown was deep and not as playful as the hand clutching his heart.

"You can lie Jeany, but we know you love us." Sirius called again, wagging a finger in time with Peter shaking his head scolding, behind him.

"What is all this yelling about?" Lily appeared from the Great Hall in full Prefect mode.

"They're kidnapping my brother." Jean shrugged toward the disappearing five.

"Ah well," Lily shrugged, "guess that means we get you." She smiled, grabbing Jean by the hand and pulling her into the Great Hall.

~.~.~

* * *

"So what exactly is the plan here?" Trevor asked as the five wandered around the Black Lake.

"Explore, have fun, do things we're not supposed to. Find a way to finally get Jeany back for that hair." Sirius grinned.

"I thought you knew Jean well enough to know not to prank her." Trevor sighed.

"We have a special relationship, she might out do me, sure, but she won't be mad." Sirius assured him.

"She'd be incredibly mad If I pranked her."

"You're her brother, you have a different relationship." James shrugged.

"Like I said, _me_ and Jean have a special relationship. _I_ can prank her. She can prank me. We can prank. We can flirt. We can duel and fight. No one gets mad, no one crosses the line." Sirius clarified.

"You respecting lines?" Remus nearly snorted.

"It's easy when people tell you where they are." Sirius answered back without a moment's pause.

"And when you know what they might do to you." Peter chuckled to himself.

"That sounds right." James' laughed.

"So Trev, we never asked, are you doing the Animagus thing too?" Sirius changed the subject.

"People keep telling me I should or could, but I don't know."

"If I could, you definitely could." Peter spoke up. "And don't start on my hidden skill Remus."

"Peter."

"No! I truly am bad at Transfiguration, sure Charms and Defense you have point, but not with this." Peter shook his head. "I only made progress after Sirius managed it, and that's where my point is. All the books we read were crap. It really isn't hard if you have someone who can actually do it, talking you through it. I just needed two people."

"All those books _were_ mostly concerned with how dangerous it is, and all the reasons to not try." James' nodded.

"So Trev and Remus should do it." Sirius smirked.

"What?" James turned to Sirius.

"Drop it, Sirius." Remus growled, his hands fisted at his side.

"No, Jeany thinks it's a good idea." Sirius answered (not at all afraid of getting punched in the face).

"Jean won't be the one going on a permanent murder spree." Remus hissed.

"No, but it will be Hartz waiting to keep Moony in line, just encase. Just like she did with those kids." Sirius retorted.

"Even with Hartz, we can't risk it. _I_ can't risk it." Remus said firmly.

"I would understand if it was just Padfoot and Prongs, sure then it could get rough, but we have Hartz and she's faster and bigger than any of us."

"She did keep Moony from those kids." James' pointed out, making Remus frown again.

"And if we had Trevor too." Peter added.

"Trevor could be something small like you, Peter." Remus pointed out.

"Actually, most registered Animagi have a matching Patronus, and of them that could do a Patronus first, they reported that it was their Animagus Form before they achieved their form. However, that is a very small number of people, and with Jean, we know that doesn't have to be true. So yes, there really is no knowing until you transform, but there is a good chance that I would be a dog or wolf – I'm really not sure which my Patronus is."

"I thought it was a wolf-like dog or maybe a hybrid." Sirius shrugged.

"I was going with a sled dog." James added.

"I thought it was a wolf." Peter muttered.

"Yeah, no one seems to be able to agree." Trevor sighed.

"Hey, there's McLaggen." Peter squeaked.

"Well, that answers what we should do, doesn't it?" Sirius chuckled.

"Yes, it does." Trevor agreed.

"Fate." James grinned at the others.

"Think he can swim?" Remus asked, a rare mischievous smile blooming over his cheeks.

"Let's find out." The boys agreed.

~.~.~

* * *

"It's almost dinner." James announced as he set the last Dung bomb to detonate when Filch's door opened.

"Yea we should show up, or McGonagall will get suspicious and start looking for us." Remus sighed. The five carefully backed out of Filch's office, and slowly closed the door.

"Alright, so dinner, then what?"

"We could pull a Peeves on some firsties." Sirius laughed.

"That was fun," James smiled, "and the after-hours hide and seek – we almost got caught by the that Slytherin Prefect, but Peeves just happened to come around the corner and started singing." James cracked up, with the rest (even being completely left out in the shared memory, Trever was chuckling to himself at the idea).

"We definitely need to do that again, Trev wasn't here then."

"Sounds like we have a plan."

~.~.~

* * *

(Sunday, February 8th, 1976.)

"There you five are." Came a stern voice, they all knew well.

"Morning Professor, enjoying this beautiful Sunday?" James sent her his most charming of smiles.

"Oh, I was Mr. Potter until I was awoken two hours ago by an irate Mr. Filch. He seems to be under the impression that you, Mr. Black, and likely Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, and Mr. Orwell had boobytrapped his office with dung bombs."

"Oh, I wish I could take credit for such an idea, Professor." James smiled again.

"I see. So just what were you doing yesterday before dinner?"

"Well we walked around the grounds, it was a beautiful day yesterday." Sirius answered with his own charming smile.

"Really? That's all, and no one saw you enjoying the grounds?"

"Well Professor," Trevor started, "McLaggen saw us. Or rather we saw him fall into the lake."

"He can't swim apparently." Remus added without a hint of guilt or amusement.

"But the giant squid saved him." Sirius smirked a little.

"I'll admit we laughed, Professor." Trevor said. "More than we should have, but that seemed to give McLaggen the idea that we somehow planned it."

"I see, and you're telling me you had nothing to do with Filch's office or Mr. McLaggen's poor luck?" McGonagall looked them over with a piercing gaze, waiting to see if they would crumble under it.

"I solemnly swear Professor." James placed his hand over his heart, nodding slowly.

"Get on to breakfast then." McGonagall sighed, not completely convinced.

~.~.~


	11. Chapter 11: Valentines and Trouble

**A/N - updated 3/2/17.** **Thanks to sonotawriter for betaing.**

 **Thanks to Silver Magiccraft** \- Who commented on how Hermione/Jeans Patronus changes back to her Otter in the first version put up without any mention of the change. I had originally cut out the scene showing it switching for the first time (Her teaching Sirius the charm) but this comment convinced me to go ahead and put it in.

 **Also thanks to inuyashas22** \- I know the next sentence cleared it up - but I still took a second look to see if I could make the sentence clearer.

*More thanks below that might/kind of hint at future happenings.

 **What's happened so far:**

 **Ch9:** Jean and Trevor find out that they're going to a Wedding (that Katie and Jane are also going to) and will need fitting Muggle Styled attire. James, Sirius, and Peter take bets on Jean and Remus. While Jean and Trevor try to figure out just how they can save everyone without giving away their advantage Remus doubts his future and the help of the OWLs to it. James is feeling on top of the world after giving Lily her present and getting a kiss on the cheek.

 **Ch10:** Sirius asks Jean to teach him the Patronus Charm. Trevor sends Wemsi to wake Jean from a nightmare, and Wemsi brings Dobby to talk to the Orwells, Dumbledore, and Hagrid. Dumbledore destroys several Vanishing Cabinets, and Trevor is stolen by the Marauders for a day of troublemaking (Where they throw McLaggen in the Lake and boobytrap Filch's office with DungBombs).

* * *

 **Neville and the Do-Over**

Chapter 11: Valentines and Trouble

(Saturday, February 14th, 1976.)

"Hey Jean," James smiled, "Katie, Lucinda." He nodded to them, as they approached (the rather empty) Gryffindor table.

"You're here early James, where are Trevor, Remus, and Sirius?" Jean asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"Still getting ready." James shrugged. "Didn't Lily, Trish, and Jane meet at the entrance like normal?" James asked, trying to peer behind the three girls.

"Katie, Lucinda, could I have a word alone with James?" Jean asked, sitting down across from him.

"Sure, we'll be in the hall." Katie said with a smile. Lucinda nodded and followed Katie out.

"You wouldn't be planning to ask Lily out again would you James?"

"Why wouldn't I? Things have been great! She doesn't frown when I sit next to her, and she has barely yelled at me." His grin was somewhere between that of an overexcited six-year-old and a madman.

"Things _have_ been great between you two." Jean nodded. "You haven't hexed random people or Severus, you have been doing your homework, and you haven't smothered her with compliments. You're making great headway."

"But?" James sighed sourly.

"But she is dreading today – that you will do something to ruin her day – because it's Valentine's day."

"What am I suppose to do? Just give up?"

"Of course not. You're supposed to play the long game."

"How long?"

"If you really love her, does it matter?"

"So what, I just ignore her?"

"No, don't be stupid. You say 'hello'. You say 'Good morning Lily, happy Valentine's day' and you give her that smile that you always do. The one that says 'you are my everything' and then you drop it and act like you did last night or the day before." Jean explained.

"That's it? How is that suppose to show her how much I care?"

"By giving her the day she wants. By surprising her, by doing not what you want to, but what she wishes."

"Fine Jean." He sighed, dropping his head to the table.

~.~.~

* * *

"Mail." Sirius called to the table as the first owl entered the Great Hall. James, sitting on the other side of Sirius, plucked his plate from the table. Remus and Peter, across the table, sighed and followed suit.

"That tone would better fit 'bomb'." Jean said to Sirius, from beside him. Looking around at their friends, Jean and Trevor found while the boys held their plates aloft the girls were making a clearing in the middle of the table between them.

"It's Valentine's Jean-Bean." Sirius smirked, holding his plate nearly behind his back. "You really want to move that." He nodded at her plate. "You too Trev." He spoke up and looked over her head to Trevor.

"Alright." She sighed, picking her plate up before the first of the coming barrage of letters and packages rained down on them. "Does this happen to you every year?"

"No, only last year was like this." Sirius barked with a fit of laughter.

"Lots of lessons learned that day." James' laughed with Sirius.

"Did every girl in school send you chocolate?" Jean gasped at the pile beside her.

"No, of course not – unless you and Lily did." He winked at her missing James' scowl that preceded a punch to the shoulder. "Oi!" He yelped holding his shoulder, glaring at James. "That barely counted!" He protested, but James only shrugged smugly as he sat back down.

"Wow." Trevor breathed looking at his own, pile before him (sitting next to a matching pile in front of Jean), as he opened one of the boxes of chocolates.

"No!" Echoed the table. Sirius was reaching over Jean, Remus reaching across the table, and even Katie (and Lucinda behind her) reached out: all trying to knock the chocolate from his hand before he could eat it.

"Never just eat Valentine's Day chocolate!" James' scolded. "Are you trying to get dosed with love potion? Or hexed?

 _"And don't_ ," Sirius slapped the letter from Trevor's hand, "touch the letter's either!"

"We should have gone over Valentine's Day safety with them, before breakfast." Remus sighed, clearing a place for his plate again before continuing his breakfast. "And could you hurry up and check it all?" He groaned, rubbing his face with one hand. "The smell is overwhelming." He hissed to James in barely a whisper.

"At least we can just vanish the bad ones now." Sirius sighed, as he vanished a box.

"You really do have to check all of your post on Valentines." Lily sighed, as she waved her wand over one of the boxes in the pile between the girls.

"Here Moony, these two are clean." James' handed him two boxes of chocolate. Remus pulled a small drawstring pouch from his pocket. Setting it on the table and he pulled the bag open as far as it could go (making it nearly flat on the table).

"That is some bag." Breathed Peter, staring at what looked like a hole in the table.

"What do you mean? I gave you one too." Jean laughed.

"Mine doesn't do that." Peter pulled his own leather pouch from his pocket and copied Remus, but instead, his bag was just a round of leather on the table with a few sickles and galleons in the middle.

"Did you read the letter that was in the bag?" Sirius started laughing so hard he was nearly panting, but manage to finish the sentence. Peter only blushed and tried to shrink away. Trish took pity on him; taking the bag, closing it, and opening it again but this time, when set on the table, it formed a visible hole with sweets inside.

"Wow." Peter breathed, his awe only fueling Sirius' snickering.

"I never told you how brilliant these bags of yours are." Remus gave a small smile to Jean, as he tried not to laugh at Peter as he finally enjoyed his Christmas present.

"They're bloody useful they are." Sirius managed, nudging her shoulder. James dropped another box into Remus' bag, before tossing two to Peter.

"So Trev, we have that meeting at noon, I assume you and Katie are planning something?" Jean sais.

"Yeah, it's before – seeing that we don't know how long it will take." Trevor nodded, as he worked through his pile and Jean started on her own.

"You have another estate meeting? Is something wrong?" Lily frowned at the box in her hand.

"No, everything's fine, it all just takes a lot of time and paperwork." Jean assured her.

"You won't have to go to these meetings every Hogsmeade weekend will you?" Lucinda looked up from the letter she had her wand tip on.

"No, if we're lucky this will be the last one." Trevor said.

"If not, we'll have the holiday to get it finished up." Jean added.

"So you guys are staying again?" James turned from the box in his hand to frown at her.

"Yes James, what else would we do?" No one answered the question, but many frowns flitted through the group.

"Well, who's ready for Hogsmeade?" Jane asked, pocketing the last of the girls' pile of chocolates after a quiet check.

"I'm ready whenever." Lucinda shrugged.

"Me too." Katie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready, but no rush – I just want to get in a visit to Tomes and Scrolls before noon." Jean added.

"Oh me too." Remus and Lily added in unison, before laughing.

"Well, when you two are ready." Jean smiled.

"Well, Katie you officially have me until noon." Trevor turned to share a smile with Katie.

"Well let's start to Hogsmeade, would you mind stopping in Scrivenshaft's with me? I need to grab some new quills."

"Not at all. Whatever you want Katie." He beamed.

"You're the best Trevor." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek before pulling him away and out of the hall.

"Those two are so cute." Lucinda cooed after them.

"Yeah, they really are." Lily sighed with a touch of longing. "When you're ready Remus," She smiled a moment later, "but don't let us rush you." She added sternly before he could push his plate back in response.

"Take these too." James started dropping a pile of chocolates into Remus' open bag one by one, "Bring your bag over here Wormtail, this pile is yours." James pointed, as he and Sirius both dropped the last of their share into their own bags.

"You'll meet us at 11 at the Three Boomsticks, yeah?" Sirius asked Remus who nodded. "Jeany?" Sirius turned his attention to her.

"I'll be there, at least until me and Trevor have to go." She agreed.

"Come on, Wormtail." Sirius said slapping his shoulder as he and James turned away from the table.

"Coming!" Peter squeaked and clambered out of his seat (pulling his bag shut and stuffing it into his pocket). "See ya Moony, Trev." He called over his shoulder, making Remus suppress a wince and rub his right ear.

"So why can't Hagrid take care of this estate stuff?" Lily asked, her face between sternness and a pout.

"Oh he could, legally as our godfather, but he says because we're 16 we should learn about it all and that we should have a say."

"That makes sense, you two will have to manage all that yourselves once you're 17 anyways." Lily nodded almost sadly. "He sounds like a great godfather, especially for just having that responsibility so suddenly."

"He's is great, and has been wonderful." Jean agreed.

"Well if you get back before three, come find us at the Three Broomsticks. We wanted to introduce you two to Al." Lily gave a small smile.

~.~.~

* * *

"There you are. Find what you wanted?" Remus smiled at her.

"I did, and more." Jean grinned. "Is Lily lost deep between the shelves?"

"No, she found me twenty minutes ago, she left with Trish, Jane, and Lucinda."

"Well if you're ready, I guess we should go ahead and head over to the Broomsticks."

"Sounds good." He nodded to the door. He a stood behind her but managed to open the door with one hand reached over her head.

"Oh, I found this for you – you may not like it." She warned as she handed the book to him.

" _The Real Magician: The Wizards Guide to Magic for Muggles?_ " He read the title.

"Well, it would be a well-paying job that wouldn't be affected by the moon." She explained with a small smirk. "But it really does look interesting, it's a lot of little wandless and internal magic. Things that really wouldn't be more than mild convenience - if you didn't use it to pick up Muggle Girls." She laughed.

"Well, I guess I'm going to stick with thank you for the interesting book." He opened the door to the Three broomsticks and held it open from above her head again.

"Good." She smiled. "I might steal it later for this candle lighting spell that caught my eye."

"Sure." He agreed with a shrug. "There they are, in the back." He nodded towards James, Sirius, and Peter.

"Jeany! Moony!" Sirius waved at them.

"So how are you feeling Remus? This a lot for the day before." She whispered as they made their way to the back.

"I'm actually really good considering. It hasn't been as bad as usual, last time was better than usual too, but this last week has been easy almost."

"Interesting. Great to hear, but interesting."

"There you two are, we got you both Butterbeers."

"Thanks, James." Jean thankfully took the Butterbeer.

~.~.~

* * *

"Guess it's time for you to go Jean." Sirius nodded to the window, where Hagrid and Trevor were making their way to the door.

"I don't know how long this is going to take, but me and Trev will probably be coming back here after unless it takes way longer than expected. Lily, Trish, and Jane are meeting an old friend I guess here today and wanted to introduce me and Trev, so this will be our first stop."

"Hey sis, it's time." Trevor appeared beside her. "Guys, we should be done by four at the latest, but there is really no knowing."

"We'll keep an eye out for you, if you come back with Hagrid it won't be hard." Sirius laughed.

"Sounds good." Jean nodded as she stood.

"Come on, they'll be Apparating in a few minutes." Trevor hissed, turning her around. "See you guys." They called over their shoulders.

"So how was your morning with Katie?" Jean asked as they left the Three Broomsticks.

"Good." He grinned, before turning to Hagrid as they joined him. "Thanks for coming out Hagrid, we had to tell everyone that this was an estate issue, so you being seen helps the story."

"Course you two, it's a nice reason to visit with Aberforth. Anyway Trevor, how was your date?"

"It was good. We were going to go to Puddifoot's again, but it's insane in there for Valentine's Day. I mean it's usually a bunch of couples snogging over tea and pastries, but that you can ignore – I mean it's kinda nice knowing no one is going to see you if you do something stupid – but today the _festivities_ were just way, way too much."

"Yeah, I remember Harry saying something like that after going out with Cho on Valentines." Jean said quietly so the strangers in the street wouldn't overhear.

"Oh, I have these for you two." Hagrid pulled out two bundles of knit somethings, one emerald green with silver, the other crimson with gold. "Wemsi spent the evening with me last week, and we knitted over tea and cakes. I made the scarfs, Wemsi made the socks and mittens, she's picked it up real fast, she has."

CRACK!

"Mr. Hagrids is wanting Wemsi?" Wemsi (in her green silk pillowcase and matching booties) squeaked out almost before she even appeared before them.

"Oh sorry Wemsi, I was just giving these two their gifts, and sayin' what a nice time we had makin' 'em."

"They look wonderful Wemsi." Jean smiled down at the Elf, watching as the silhouette of a Bear ran after an Otter swimming around the mittens and socks, while a black 'J.O.' bounced around the ends of her too long scarf.

"Wemsi animated the initials for me." Hagrid blushed under his beard.

"They're great you two. Amazing." Trevor beamed at his own scarf (with 'T.O.' dancing in time with Jeans scarf) and his mittens and socks with the silhouettes of two dogs playing.

"Ah, there they are." Gideon said nonchalantly to Fabian.

"Late children, tisk tisk." Fabian shook his head at them playfully.

"Children, hum?" Trevor said to Jean, his eyebrow raised.

"Five years, makes us children huh?" '' _Well really it'd be less than three, but they don't know that'_.

"Technically, yes." The two men said together, smirking.

"What was it they were going on about last time Trev?" Jean turned partly to him.

"Well, first they were failing to grasp the concept of fraternal twins – or perhaps the problem was the difference between girls and boys." Trevor said.

"No, no, after that."

"Oh yes, I think it involved Gideon ogling you while informing you that you don't qualify as a 'girl'."

"Ogling?" Gideon yelped. "I _do not_ ogle." He protests sparking their laughter. "I might be naturally charming, but I never 'Ogle'." He reasserted, with a stiff nod to reaffirm his words.

"'Might be'." Jean scoffed quietly to Trevor.

"...Naturally something, that's for sure." Trevor muttered under his breath making Jean suppress a laugh.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Fabian took pity on his blushing brother and decided to move things along.

"Mister and Miss are leaving?" Wemsi squeaked, reminding the two sets of twins that she and Hagrid were still there.

"Only for a few hours Wemsi, don't worry." Jean assured.

"And we already have everything we need." Trevor added quickly.

"Around the corner, then." Jean addressed the redheads. "See you Hagrid, Wemsi, thank you both again." She smiled playing with the end of the scarf around her neck.

"Stop in and say 'hello' when you get back, yeah?" Hagrid asked, Wemsi standing next to him (barely coming past mid calf).

"Sure." Jean and Trevor answered.

"I'd love your company Wemsi if you don't have anything to do." Hagrid smiled at the Elf, while Trevor and Jean disappeared around the corner after the Prewetts.

"Was that your Elf? She called you Mister and Miss, but acted like you were her masters." Fabian asked and Jean visibly cringed at the last word out of his mouth.

"It's a long story, but yes." Trevor answered. "Let's just say it was duty over desire."

"Ah." The Prewetts acknowledged.

"So we will be going to what used to be the Gaunt home." Jean changed the subject.

"We are going to need more than that, to Apparate nearby."

"No, you won't." Trevor smirked as he held back his laughter.

"We'll be taking you directly there, I don't want to risk anyone seeing us. All of the property is well hidden from sight, but the only entrance is from the main road. So we will take you directly there, so we are not seen."

"I thought you hadn't been there."

"We hadn't. We went ourselves at night (a few weeks back) while disillusioned so that we could Apparate you both directly there. So do you want me to take everyone? Or each of us can take one of you. Or if you would rather I can take one of you, and then we can come back and let you two go together."

"Look at that Jeany," Trevor smirked, "I think the idea of being side-along _by a child_ , makes them uncomfortable."

"Well, Dumbledore did say they are completely capable." Fabian muttered as if trying to reassure himself as much as his brother.

"Well I don't really want to waste time, so flip a coin or something." Jean sighed holding out her hand.

"Go on Gid." Fabian gave a wicked smile to Gideon as he shoved him forward.

"You win," Jean said snatching his hand from his side as he stumbled, "congratulations." She mimicked Fabian's smile when Gideon's head snap up to look at her before she turned on the spot. POP. Fabian burst into laughter the moment before the two had disappeared and was soon clutching his side.

"Did you see his face?" Fabian gasped. POP.

"Really Fabian? I could have been splinched, and you're laughing your arse off?" Gideon started in on his brother the moment he popped back in front of them.

"Could not." Jean rolled her eyes. "You didn't even get nauseous." She said with a look that dared him to lie and say he had.

"You couldn't have given me a warning?" Gideon turned on her.

"I _could_ of, but then Fabian wouldn't have had the opportunity to laugh at your terror." Jean answered without missing a beat. "Plus, it is in the nature of a child to act childishly." She added airily. "And so childishly I would like to point out that I said 'congratulations' which was a clear indicator of what was going to happen - thus I did give a warning." She said with her nose in the air and her hands on her hips.

"I don't think any child talks like that." Gideon muttered to himself.

"Ha! She saw it!" Fabian starting laughing again.

"Shut it, brother." Gideon grabbed Fabian by the shoulder and turned into nothing.

"Ready Trevor?" Jean smiled.

"Ready." He nodded and they turned at the same time. POP.

" _This_ is the great hiding place?" Fabian asked.

"Would you go in there looking for treasure?" Jean asked, her eyebrow raised.

"No, definitely not."

"Be careful, I have no idea what the protections are, but I can guarantee that they will be strong, dark, and cruel." Jean warned.

"Fun." Fabian said growing a large smile and pulling out his wand.

"So what is our treasure?" Gideon asked, waving his wand at the shack before him.

"A ring, with one or multiple dark curses on it. Whatever you do, do not touch it, and under no circumstance will you attempt to put it on." Jean added firmly.

"Got it. Evil shack hiding evil ring – touch nothing, if you want to live. About right?" Gideon grinned wide.

"That's it." Jean laughed at his absurd level of joy.

"Those are always the most fun, aren't they?" Fabian chuckled to his brother.

"It's just not any fun if there isn't a good chance you'll get blown up." Gideon agreed.

"Or crushed." Fabian countered.

"Or burnt to a crisp." Gideon replied without hesitation.

"Or eaten alive." Fabian answered.

"Or...oh! Spontaneously turned inside out." Gideon smirked at his brother.

"You win - poor Sampson." Fabian said to his brother (both off to the left of the Orwell's).

"I think they might be worse than Fred and George." Trevor whispered to Jean, making sure only she would be able to hear him, as they stood off to the side watching the two.

"Poor bastard." They could hear Gideon agree before he added something they couldn't make out.

"Did you ever meet Bill and Charlie Weasley?" She whispered back.

"Didn't one of them come see Harry during the tournament? And then came to fight in the Battle?"

"Yeah, that was Bill – tooth earring, and now deep scratches down the right side of his face."

"Yeah, I've seen him – isn't he the one that married the Beauxbatons Champion?" Trevor hissed.

"Yes. He was a Curse Breaker, worked for Gringotts. Charlie was at the Battle too, he led the reinforcements with Slughorn. He was in Romania at the time, so I imagine that was as fast as he could get there."

"Oh yeah, I remember him. Handsome bloke with lots of burns and tattoos." He whispered.

"They make me think of Fred and George with a good dose of Bill and Charlie – Charlie was a Dragon Tamer thus the burns and dragon tattoos." She smiled.

"Yeah, I can see that." Trevor grinned. "Look wise too when it comes Charlie."

~.~.~

* * *

"Alright. I think that's all we can learn unless we actually start." Fabian sighed.

"And Dumbledore was very clear on that." Gideon finished.

"How much time do you two need to be fully prepared to take this down?" Jean asked.

"A few weeks." The two men said together.

"So the break will be fine then?" Jean asked.

"Yeah we can do that, there's a wedding we have to go to, but beside that and Easter we'll be fairly flexible." Fabian said.

"What do you think the chance are?" Jean asked Trevor.

"Pretty good. I doubt there are many weddings right by Easter."

"Oh of course – Hagrid." Fabian laughed.

"Oh yeah, I heard she was inviting everyone in Gryffindor within 2 years of her." Gideon added.

"I'm guessing you fall on the family list?" Jean smiled.

"Well, when you invite everyone at 3rd cousin or closer you end up with a pretty decent list." Gideon shrugged.

"Technically we would have been invited twice." Fabian laughed.

"Ah inbreeding -" Gideon started.

"The curse of Purebloods." Fabian finish.

"Well, are you two going back to Hogsmeade?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, Dumbledore wanted a word after." Fabian nodded.

"Just to make sure we behaved and held off." Gideon added.

"Do you want to side-along?" Jean turned to Trevor.

"I'm good. Behind the Hog's Head?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"You two first." Fabian said, "wouldn't want to have to tell Dumbledore how we left you to Apparate and something happened to you."

"Well, yes that probably would gall the man." Jean smiled. ' _Losing his time travelers, after only a few months'_. She chuckled. POP, POP.

"Those two are something." Fabian shook his head.

"Yeah..."

"Sixteen Gid. Hagrid would kill you - _Molly_ would kill you."

"Really Fab? They _both_ are more interesting than any other 16-year old's, but I'm impressed not enamored. Really just because I'm single, you think I'll chase after the girl?"

"Sorry Gid, you just haven't been showing interest in awhile and then you flirt with the girl last time and -"

"Just who could I have shown interest in? We work with mostly with blokes and you might not have noticed, but the birds we do see at work are forty years our senior and or are in a committed relationship. The last time there was a decently interesting, willing, single bird in my vicinity was over a year ago. If we actually went out sometimes, I could show you plenty of interest." Gideon rolled his eyes.

"You're right – we'll start going out again."

"Good, now let's go." POP.

~.~.~

* * *

"Down!" She heard Trevor cry before the world came back into focus.

"Wha-" She started but suddenly felt herself being slammed into the cobbled road.

"Sorry, Jeany." Trevor panted, pulling himself and her up, and next to the wall.

"What's going on?"

"Death Eaters. _A ton_ of Death Eaters." Trevor panted.

"Shit." She melded into the wall with her wand out and peeked around the corner. "Keep a look out for Fabian and Gideon. _Expecto Patronum!_ Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, Pomfrey." She flicked her wand at each name, making another Otter appear before her. "Death Eaters in Hogsmeade." She said before sending the five racing off. POP. The sound snapped her attention to the two freshly appeared redheads. ' _Protego'_ – she shielded them, just in case.

"Death Eaters. Get the Aurors here, now." Jean ordered.

"We have to get to the Broomsticks, it will be packed with students, they're sure to target it." Trevor quickly added to Jean.

"You two aren't going anywhere alone." Fabian interrupted (Gideon busy behind him, contacting the Aurors).

"We can take care of ourselves." Trevor argued.

"Dumbledore would kill us if either of you were harmed."

"Fine, but we won't be waiting for you, so keep up." Jean clipped and with that Jean and Trevor turned and started running, leaving Fabian to grab Gideon and pull him along.

"What?" Gideon looked around.

"These two aren't going to make it easy to keep them safe." Fabian groaned.

"We could just hex them." Gideon hissed.

"Try it Prewett and you'll find yourself a rock in my pocket." Jean called over her shoulder as she turned the corner to the front of the Hog's Head and blasted a Death Eater away from the entrance (while Trevor quickly took out his friend).

"Something indeed." Fabian muttered, looking for his own targets while keeping an eye on the Orwells.

"There may be a lot of them, but I'm starting to think most of them are just fodder." Jean hissed to Trevor, taking another down with the first spell she aimed.

"Good for us I guess." Trevor shrugged. "He probably didn't expect much resistance with this many."

"Jean! Trevor!"

"Hagrid!" They turned back to face the Hog's Head. "We're going to secure the Broomsticks. Can you gather up anyone stranded and bring them there?" Jean said quickly.

"Alright, but be careful you two."

"You too." They answered together. For a moment all five were heading in the same direction until Hagrid veered off to check the next building, and the two sets of twins continued down Main street, one pair chasing after the other (all four sending hexes out as they ran). They ran through Main street to the Three Broomsticks dodging the random spell, blocking spells for friendly targets, and shooting random curses at Death Eaters any chance they got.

"Hartz! How about some help?" Jean and Trevor turned as one. Turning to look down the alley way the voice had come from, they saw James on the other side of a group of Death Eaters. He stood in front of a group of girls (their faces blocked), standing as if his sense of honor could shield them.

"Shit." Trevor sighed, seeing that James was with Lily, Trish, Katie, Jane, and Lucinda. "Katie doesn't have her wand." He whispered into Jean's ear.

"Crap." She sighed. "I've _told_ them."

"That's them!" One of the Death Eaters called, pointing to them.

"Double crap." Jean muttered as the Death Eaters turned to face them.

"Take them alive." He called again, starting the downpour of Stuns mixed with the Cruciatius. With Gideon and Fabian beside them, eight Death Eaters wasn't a problem (especially with their friends trying to help, even if most of their efforts were blocked or missed completely). ' _Most of these Death Eaters couldn't beat half the Defense class in a duel'._

"Only two of them are experienced." Jean whispered.

"There's probably a handful of the real deal to lead the filler." Trevor distractedly hissed back. The Death Eaters numbers dwindled quickly, even with two of the fighters blocking for and coaching the other six.

"We really need to start the D.A." Trevor whispered to her, shaking his head at missed opportunities as he stunned another Death Eater under their shield, and transfigured them as they fell.

"I know." Jean turned her own target into a rock that fell to the cobbled street.

"You two got a rock collection or something?" Fabian asked from beside Jean.

"I like them to stay down – if you only stun them they aren't going to stay down for long."

"Why rocks?" Gideon asked, taking down the last Death Eater.

"Small object, obscure counter spell, and if they try to pick their friends up, I can do this." Jean smiled, slashing her wand across her making matching rocks fly out from her and scatter themselves down the alley.

"Brilliant." Gideon grinned.

"Moody would love them." Fabian hissed to his brother.

"When they figure it out, we'll pick something else that requires a different obscure counter." Trevor shrugged.

"Oh is it good to see you two." Lily breathed, throwing her arms around Jean.

"This isn't the time Lily." Jean said softly, hugging back quickly before removing the girl's arms. "How many of you forgot your wands?"

"Katie, Jane, and Trish." Lily sighed.

"Prewett?" James said, his head cocked to the side. "Shouldn't you two be in Egypt or something? I heard you were Curse Breakers."

"I recognize that mop." Fabian laughed. "Gid, it's the firstie that tried to prank us our last year."

"I wasn't a firstie! It was third year!" James objected to no one's notice. "I just didn't get my growth spurt 'till that summer." James muttered bitterly (it being clear Fabian and Gideon weren't paying attention).

"Oh! The one that was glued to the Black-turned-blood-traitor. So we-"

"Yes, that's them," Jean interrupted, "can we get back to fighting Death Eaters before someone has the pleasure of a Cruciatus?"

"Aurors are Apparating in." Trevor's smile could be heard in his voice.

"About bloody time." The Prewetts muttered.

"You three." Jean pointed to Katie, Jane, and Trish. "You will follow us to the Broomsticks, and you will stay there out of the way until all this is over, and then you will be hearing a lot from me on your extreme stupidity."

"Jean!" Lily scolded.

"They could _die_ , Lily, they could get someone _killed_."

"Can any of you do any Human Transfiguration?" Trevor moved the conversation forward.

"I can turn people to chairs - I read ahead." Lily answered.

"I could turn them into a Slug-Octopus thing." James answered, shrugging at the incredulous look he got from Lily. "Jokebook."

"Lily - chairs won't work, everyone past 6th year knows how to reverse that. James – slugify every Death Eater you can."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted.

"Not the time." Jean nearly growled.

"This isn't a prank, and it isn't the classroom. If you screw up here: the best result will be a few Cruciatus." Trevor stepped uncomfortably close to James. "If you can't respect that everything you do right now decides if someone else lives or dies, then you all need to find somewhere to hid until it's done before you get someone killed."

"Are we just going to stand here-" Fabian sighed.

"And babysit?" Gideon finished.

"You three come," Jean said with a gesture to Katie, Jane, and Trish. "Stay close together and stay between us. Lucinda, Lily, James: you should come too, but whatever you do be careful." Jean spoke quickly, but each word was clear.

"Right." Trevor nodded. "The Broomsticks." With the three girls in the middle, Trevor and Jean took positions on either side of them. Hurrying off, they moved together making sure to cover the girls from all sides. They rounded the corner and sighed in relief at the sight of Hagrid shielding two students with his body as they scurried through the open door to the Three Broomsticks. "Follow them in." Trevor nodded to the door, and Katie, Jane, and Trish hurried through the door.

"There you two are. The villagers are holding it, and I saw two of your friends, the black haired one said he sealed the place up with your lock Jean – everything but this door - wanted me to tell you." He said, not noticing the spells bouncing off his back.

"Thanks, Hagrid." She panted before Hagrid hurried off again towards Zonko's (spells hitting him to no effect, and others bouncing off).

"James?" Trevor asked her.

"Sirius." She said, shaking her head 'no'. "I'm guessing he's either with Remus or Peter, but that just leads to who isn't with him?"

"Push it aside for now." Trevor said, and Jean nodded.

"Jean!" Lily panted.

"You guys should help hold the building," Jean answered, "but whatever you do stay together – it will be your best chance." Jean's tone was nearly an order.

"No Death Eater's getting in here," Lucinda answered, taking a position next to the door. "Not with my friends inside."

"The other doors are sealed tight, they'd be better off knocking down a wall then trying one of them." Jean told Lucinda, Lily, and James, with a hint of a smile.

"I'm staying with Lucinda." Lily said, taking her position next to the blonde.

"And you're staying with Lily." Trevor smirked at James.

"Always." James smiled, ignoring how Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"We concentrate on keeping people safe." Jean addressed Trevor, who nodded.

"Let the Auror's concentrate on the Death Eaters." He answered. With Trevor's words, the two glanced at the Prewetts to see if they would be leaving them for the fight now, but they only received a synchronized head shake from both.

"Let's start with the alleys and off roads." Jean said. Trevor only nodded, gripping her right shoulder, and falling into step with her seamlessly. They weaved around the buildings, looking for students and villagers, but firing out curses at any Death Eater within sight.

"Clear." Trevor called, after a look down his side of the alley.

"Clear." She confirmed, and they moved on, out of the alley and around the corner.

"Clear." Trevor called again.

"Blood." She pointed to the trail.

"Jeany?" Came a voice from somewhere behind a great pile of boxes and trash. "Hartz! That you?" Came the panicked voice, louder than before.

"Pads?" She looked more intently and swallowed hard as she realized the amount of blood in the street.

"Over here! It's Remus - cutting curse." Jean rushed past the mound of boxes to see Remus sat against the wall, his blue sweater stained crimson and slashed over his stomach and chest. Before even coming to a stop, she dropped to her knees beside him, her hands reaching for Sirius' as he attempted to stay the river of blood.

"Don't touch me, Jean." Remus groaned.

"Shush Remus." She answered absently as she tried to look at the wounds.

"No Jean." He tried to move.

"He's convinced his blood will infect us." Sirius growled as he tried to keep his sweater pressed into Remus' wounds (which was a struggle because of Remus' attempts to keep them from touching his blood).

"Don't be stupid Remus, you know it has to be a bite or a scratch and even then to fully infect it has to be during the transformation. Now if you don't hold still I will stun you." She spoke very quickly as she pulled the beaded bag from her neck with one hand and peeked at the wounds with the other. "Hold him down." She ordered, and Trevor appeared at her side to help Sirius restrain Remus. "This is going to burn, _a lot_." She told him, with barely a pause before she discarded Sirius' bloodied sweater and started dripping the liquid onto Remus' cuts.

"Aaaaah." Remus hissed sharply, squirming under their hold. Trevor and Sirius grunted as they tried to keep him still, but Jean barely seemed to notice as her hands moved with him to keep on target.

"There, that will keep you going. We need to get you back to the Broomsticks – it isn't safe out here."

"I can't." Remus sighed, closing his eyes with a look of self-loathing. "I can't even stand, I already feel like I'm going to pass out any moment." He said seconds before a blood-curdling scream was heard, from the main road (sending shivers through Jean and Trevor).

"We don't have time for this Jean." Trevor hissed as more screams came from the main road.

"Call your Elf." Fabian ordered, reminding them that he and Gideon were still there.

"If you order her to take him to the castle she'll be able to." Gideon explained quickly.

"Wemsi!" Trevor called to the sky. CRACK! "Wemsi, I order you to take Remus to the Hospital wing, and to take care of him." Wemsi bowed, quickly and disappeared with Remus. "That was the Cruciatus." Trevor turned to Jean, referencing the screams they had heard.

"Yes." Jean nodded. "Let's go. Sirius are you able to fight?"

"I'm fine." He nodded, hopping to his feet, his wand out again. "And I'm going with you."

"Come on then." Trevor and Jean said together (although Trevor's was more of a sigh). Coming around the corner they surveyed the street before them – Death Eaters ran rampant, with Aurors peppered throughout – a whole Moody stood in the middle, running Death Eaters down as they ran once his attention found them.

"We need to do a quicker check." Jean said.

"Just looking down then?" Trevor asked, not sure how they could ever be quick enough. Jean nodded.

"Except Sirius and I, are going to do it." Jean turned to Sirius, tapping him on the head with her wand and making him slowly vanish. "Padfoot you run around the back of the shops on this side of the street and look for people. Don't take any risks, come back here if you find a group."

"I'll do it Hartz, but only if we go together." His disembodied voice was firm. "I'll know where are you are." He added, half threat and half explanation.

"What?" Gideon yelled.

"No!" Fabian yelled.

"You're staying with us." Gideon insisted.

"Dumbledore will hold us responsible for you!" Fabian yelled again.

"Fine." She answered Sirius, ignoring the Prewetts as she felts Sirius tap her head with his wand, and she slowly disappeared.

"Damnit Orwell!" The Prewetts turned on Trevor. 'Yes, look at me like I could _stop her'._ _Trevor mentally grumbled._

"What the hell was that?" Gideon yelled.

"And how will they be able to follow each other?" Fabian demanded. ' _Smell I image_. _Maybe hearing'._

"And how can they both do a perfect Disillusionment Charm?" Gideon added quickly.

"Comes in handy?" Trevor shrugged, trying not to smirk at their annoyance.

"How long are we suppose to wait here for them? It will take at least 20 minutes to make a lap around the village – if they're fast."

"Oh they're very fast, I'd say ten minutes _max_." Trevor said.

"And what about if they get in trouble?" Gideon snapped.

"I swear Orwell if she gets herself killed..." Fabian threatened, unable to think of an appropriate threat to finish the sentiment, and instead glowered at Trevor with his jaw clenched and clicking.

"One if Jean gets hurt or too upset I'll know, and I'll be able to find her. Two, they are invisible and all the stray spells from the main fight are hitting the shops. Everything will be fine." Trevor tried to sooth the two men.

As they waited for in the alley, the three men paced and fired spells after Death Eaters that ran past. Trevor tried not to worry when he felt his wrist start to grow both warm and cold. ' _Shit. Come on Jean'_. He was about take off after her when it suddenly started to fade away. ' _You can't be too hurt that was only a few seconds'._

A little over five minutes from when they had vanished, the three men suddenly heard panting. One at a time, Sirius and Jean appeared, both breathing quickly and slightly bent forward. Trevor eyed them both – Jean was holding her side and he expected it wasn't because of a stitch. Sirius looked wild – a glimpse of the man in the wanted posters.

"All clear." Jean panted.

"Everyone is either on Main street or in a building." Sirius added between his own breaths.

"How did you two do the whole village in like five minutes?" Gideon frowned at them.

"You could say running is a hobby of ours." Jean shrugged.

"That doesn't answer anything." Fabian objected.

"What Jeany means is she doesn't want to lie to you – I'd take that as a compliment." Sirius smirked.

"Anyway." Jean sighed, trying to breathe normally and gingerly touching her side.

"It's time to join the fray." Trevor finished, solemnly.

"Exactly." Jean nodded.

"I go where you do, Jeany." Sirius said before she could open her mouth again.

"I'm happy to have you Pads." She assured him. "Time to split up then, yeah?" She asked Trevor.

"Be careful Sis." Trevor turned to her, all emotion gone from his face and voice, but not his eyes.

"Always." She squeezed his hand. "You watch yourself, and save who you can." He only nodded at her words and disappeared down the alley and into the mess of bodies.

"Well, are you both going with him or are you splitting up? Or maybe actually stop playing bodyguard?" Her hands finding her hips.

"You cover the girl." Fabian turned to his brother, gripping each other's shoulders before Fabian ran after Trevor.

"Be careful." Jean looked at Sirius and Gideon who only nodded before she started forward.

Weaving through the mess of people, she did her best to take down Death Eaters while they were distracted by dueling someone else. After the second Death Eater she hit from behind, she found the Auror (who had been dueling her victim) was so shocked, that she had to block two spells for him before he pulled himself together.

The three moved as one for a while, through the sea of Aurors dueling three or more Death Eaters. ' _Fodder indeed. If they wanted us, then why so many? Distraction; a show of power; a test for the new recruits._ _But why do they want us?'_

"Fabian." Gideon breathed, suddenly looking around. "You two stay here I'll be right back." He ordered, before running off to find his brother.

"Sorry, Gideon." Jean sighed before running off again.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Another scream cut through the village.

"Tell me that didn't sound familiar to you." Jean snapped her head to the right to see Sirius standing next to her again. "I told you, I'm with you."

"Lily! You bastard!" Called a male voice.

"Shit!" Jean growled, recognizing the voices. "Where are they?"

"There, being pulled into that alley." Sirius pointed.

"Come on then." Jean ran through the crowd with Sirius only a step behind her.

"Let her go!" Jean roared.

"I think not, you see the Mudblood is friends with our targets." An Icily familiar voice came from behind the mask of the closest Death Eater. "Now, if you could give us the Orwells, the ones who can produce a Patronus than we will let the girl go."

"Well, that's easy - Jean Orwell in the flesh." She flourished her scarf from Hagrid, showing the initials.

"No, the girl is supposed to be quite pretty." The Death Eater said again.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" She growled, her Otter bursting into life and swimming around the masked figures.

"Well then." Said the Death Eater.

"Let her go."

"You're giving yourself up?"

"Let her go."

"Let the girl go."

"Stay close Mudblood, we'll have some fun later." Said the Death Eater holding Lily by her hair, before he tossed her from him (Sending her into a heap, rolling across the alleyway).

"I'm afraid you two are in a bit of trouble. Casting a Patronus, that's a dangerous thing." He scolded, waving off her Otter as if it were disgusting.

"Only for the undeserving. Why don't you try it?" She smiled too sweetly, as she watched James from the corner of her vision (helping Lily to her feet, only for her to yelp and fall into his arms).

"So confident - I like breaking the cocky ones."

"Sirius, get them out of here."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I've faced worse." She assured him, hoping that wasn't a lie.

"I'm coming right back." He countered.

"I know." She smiled. Sirius dashed to James and ducked under one of Lily's arms. James matched him, and they moved as if they could read each other's thoughts (lifting Lily by the waist so her feet barely touched the ground – allowing them to run back the Three Broomsticks).

"Sending your friends away, that really wasn't a wise move."

"Neither was attacking Hogsmeade. But then being racist inbred supremacist in a cult isn't really wise either."

"Dirty little half-breed!"

"You lot are always using Half-breed wrong." She sighed, shaking her head with an air of disappointment.

"This will be fun. _CRUCIO_!" He screeched.

"Try not making it so obvious." Jean coached after making a show of her lazily throwing up a shield.

"Crucio!"

"Crucio!"

"Crucio!" Three yelled, in not quiet unison.

Dropping to the ground Jean dodged the three spells and took out a Death Eater before they knew what was happening.

"Who wants to try to bring back their friend?" She taunted as the leader stared at the rock at his feet.

"You'll pay for that!"

"You'd have to manage to hit me first." She forced a laugh. "There are five of you, it really shouldn't be that hard to land one little spell."

"Bitch!"

"Oh no!" She gasped, hand dramatically held to her mouth. "How could I ever fight now!" She staged whispered, with forced concern as she shot a stun over their heads, and transfigured another while he was distracted. "Well look at that, guess it didn't have any effect - imagine that." She drawled.

"I'm rubbing off on you." Sirius smirked, appearing at her left.

"Just didn't want you to miss all the fun, they are so easy to distract with banter."

"You will both suffer greatly at the hands of the Dark Lord!" The head Death Eater roared.

"Nah, you know that just doesn't sound like any fun, but do be sure to give him our regards." Sirius grinned wide.

The fight was matched, but soon the Death Eaters were joined by two more and seemed to change their plan of attack. Instead of trying to overpower them with numbers (which with their reinforcements was now possible) they decided to box them in. Soon Sirius and Jean were backed into the wall of the alley with Death Eaters blocking them in on all side.

"Still feeling brave?" The leader laughed airily.

"Yeah, thanks. How about you Sirius?"

"Missing Hartz a little, but I'm good at the moment." She could tell he was trying his best to sound aloof and unaffected. ' _You're right Hartz might have to make an appearance if they try to take us'._

"Mouthy Whore!" The Death Eater roared, stepping closer, grabbing Jean by the neck and shoving her into the wall.

"Uf" The air escaped Jean.

"AAAHHH!" He shrieked jumping back, his hand to his chest panting.

"If you're as pure as you claim then you should really be aware of that little spell." Jean righted her top.

"Shit Jeany." Sirius breathed at her side, with an air of awe.

"Jean?" A voice boomed from the main road.

"Bitch! You'll pay for that!" The leader growled, mostly recovered from his shock, he charged her again, slamming her into the wall (making sure to grab her by her clothing) as he tried to take her wand.

"That's my goddaughter!" The voice boomed again, as giant hands descended on two of the men right before they were thrown through the brick wall on the other side of the alleyway.

"Ah! Bitch!" The leader released her wand, and instead of falling it flew the five inches into Jean's outstretched hand.

"Yes, yes." She rolled her eyes, sighing, as she turned him into a rock, which she caught before it hit the ground (and placed into her pocket). To her left, Sirius took out one of the two running off, as they fled from Hagrid after seeing him throw two men through a wall and backhanding a third who crumpled like a rag doll on impact.

"Are you alright Jean?" Hagrid picked her up, looking her over.

"I'm ok Hagrid, thanks to you, you were brilliant." She hugged him.

"I shouldn't have done that." Hagrid shuffled uneasily.

"Done what Hagrid? Me and Jean were just taking care of some Death Eaters when you ran up yelling at them and scared the last two away." Sirius said firmly.

"Yes," Jean smiled at Sirius, squeezing his shoulder with her hand. "You didn't have a chance to do anything, Hagrid." Jean's voice was soft but firm as Hagrid set her gently down.

"I can't le-" Hagrid started.

"The world is messed up Hagrid." She sighed, pointing her wand at the first figure (half in a wall). "It will be fixed eventually," She moved on to the next figure hanging out of the wall, "but until then we just have to do what we can to make things end up right." She sighed, taking aim at the crumpled mess on the ground. "So you did nothing, and Sirius and I won't even get yelled at." She assured him, wandering down the alley to what looked like eight slugs joined at the heads. "That is truly disgusting," She frowned, "but," she shrugged, "effective."

"I saw some of James' handy work – I know you taught me the rock one but this one is just more fun." Sirius laughed.

"It looks like the Aurors are tying things up, let's get this finished and then have some tea yeah?" Hagrid smiled.

"Perfe-Ow! Trevor!" She gasped, grasping her her wrist. Without a look to Hagrid or Sirius, she turned on her heel and ran (focusing on the pull on her wrist). Weaving and ducking, she ran blindly head. "Ah." She hissed at something to her side blow up, sending splinters into her shoulder. "Trevor!" She panted skidding to a stop at his side. One hand grasping his shoulder, and the other holding her wand as she whipped around to find a target.

"I'm fine Jean." He held his left arm to him.

"You're dense is what you are!" A woman's voice shrieked. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking you needed some help."

"I am an Auror, you're what a sixth year?"

"5th actually, not that it matters." Jean answered stepping between Trevor and the petite women. ' _She seems familiar. Something about her face.'_

"It's fine Jean." His voice came softly from behind her.

"Children fighting Death Eaters is not fine!" The women fumed.

"I don't think the Death Eaters got that memo." Trevor sighed.

"There you are love." Spoke a man about the age of the Auror, as he jogged around the corner. "Moody wants them all rounded up quickly."

"Frank!" Sirius smiled, running to Jean's side. ' _Shit'._ "I almost got blown to bits following you." He hissed at Jean with a frown.

"I did tell you to be careful." Jean said back but her mind was still on the Aurors standing next to them.

"Ay Black, staying out of trouble?" The man laughed.

"Like that's going to happen." Sirius chuckled.

"Where's Potter, Lupin, and ah... Pettigrew?"

"'Pettigrew' is safe. 'Potter' was at the Broomsticks, and 'Lupin' took a nasty cutting curse, but he's fine thanks to our twins." Sirius smirked at the two, throwing his arm around Jean and Trevor.

"Oh, there are a few rocks you'll want to go pick up." Jean addressed the two Aurors. "Oh and here," She dug a rock from her pocket, "he was one of the leaders, much better fighter than most of them."

"Jean! Trevor!" Three male voices called, coming around the corner.

"Tell me you have a fast way to gather all the rocks you made." Fabian looked about to chew her out if she said there wasn't.

"Are you two alright?" Hagrid looked them over.

"Of course." She grinned at the three men. "Hold tight to that one, don't want him getting mixed in." She placed the rock in Frank's hand and closed her eyes, muttering under her breath as she waved her wand and rocks came flying around the buildings to land at her feet, followed by a group of irate Aurors.

"What the Bloody Hell are you doing missy." Growled one.

"Collecting them for you, Auror Moody. Jean Orwell." She offered her hand. "I believe Dumbledore was looking forward to introducing us."

" _Right_." He growled. "'Mentorship'." He spat sounding annoyed.

"Are you sure your alright Trevor?" Hagrid said softly behind her.

"Pomfrey will have me good as new in a heartbeat." He assured Hagrid.

POP. The sound came from around the corner.

"Albus! There you are." They heard McGonagall's voice.

"Longbottom," Moody barked (no one seemed to notice Trevor's head whipping around to look at him), "bag up the rocks, and get the counter, I don't feel like a trip to the Library. You two," Moody pointed at the Prewetts, "gather up the rest."

"- quickly as I could. Is anyone hurt?" They heard the Headmaster finish. With nods from his Aurors, Moody left them to join Dumbledore.

"A few. The injured villagers have started Flooing to St. Mungo's, Filius is there with a third year – the Cruciatus." McGonagall answered his look. "Poppy and I were just preparing to move students back up to the school."

"Good, I need a word with Alastor."

"I'll be wanting a word too." Moody said (in less of a growl than usual).

~.~.~

* * *

"No more Wemsi, please." Remus pushed the food away.

"Wemsi is to take care of Mr. Lupins!"

"Trev didn't mean to force feed me steak and chocolate." He groaned.

"If Mr. Lupins took care of himself, Wemsi wouldn't have to feed him so much." The Elf scowled before the big doors to the hospital wing opened with a creak.

"You two!" Remus growled from his bed, pointing to the door of the Hospital wing. "Call off your bloody Elf before I hurl cake everywhere."

"Brave Mister is hurt!" Yelped Wemsi, appearing next Trevor with barely a sound and holding her hand over Trevor's arm. "Wemsi can fix."

"Not in my Hospital Wing!" Madam Pomfrey appeared. "She's your Elf then?" She eyed Trevor, her hand on her hips. "Go on dears find a bed, I'll be around in a moment." She spoke the group of students behind Jean and Trevor.

"Yes, Ma'am." Trevor answered.

"Release her from her order – she's been driving me crazy." Madam Pomfrey demanded.

"Yes, before she feeds me to death!" Remus piped up from his bed.

"Wemsi only takes care of Mr. Lupins." The Elf huffed.

"Thank you Wemsi, you did an excellent job." Jean soothed.

"Well done Wemsi, you no longer need to look after Remus." Trevor added, and Wemsi bowed her head.

~.~.~

* * *

"So how are you?" Jean hissed to Trevor as they looked over the packed Hospital wing.

"You figured it out then." He sighed.

"Not until Sirius said his name."

"Yeah, it's harder to see the resemblance for me then with Harry – but I guess that's for the best."

"Yes." She agreed, waiting for him to continue.

"It was odd." He sighed. "It was amazing and _so_ painful." He admitted quietly, letting her hug him tight.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't expect it until an Order meeting."

"Me too." He hugged her back, holding her tight to his chest. "I don't know what I would do if I was all alone." He whispered.

"Me either." She sighed. "I like having a twin brother." She whispered with a smile.

"I don't think I could go back." He whispered back after a moment. "Sirius looks like he wants to steal you away." He muttered into her hair.

"We ran into someone and it ended badly, I'm sure you felt it and I'm fine – I'll tell you everything later." She promised, letting him go, and waving off her privacy spells.

"I'll be with Remus when you're done." He added before walking down the line of beds.

"See you." She called softly after him.

"We need to talk Jeany." Sirius insisted.

"Yeah, let's find somewhere private." She turned to the doors of the wing and Sirius followed her out.

"Here." He jerked his head at the second door the came to down the hall. "So how are you?" He asked once she put her wand back into her pocket.

"It's complicated. I've never...like that." She shook her head. "Almost with that centaur, but … I could feel..." She looked at her hands as she turned them over opening and closing her fists.

"That bloody pervert deserved it." He growled.

"Oh he deserved so much more, but that doesn't make me feel better about Hartz doing it."

"You gave him a chance to run, not that deserved it. It's not your fault he grabbed you and started wailing on you – let me see." She rolled her eyes at him and pulled off her shirt, to stand in front of him with only a bra and her beaded bag hanging between her breasts.

"Shit Jeany, you're purple!" He gingerly touched her arms to see the extent of the bruising.

"Pomfrey checked me and gave me a potion to take away the pain and help them heal up fast. So I'm fine, even if I look terrible." She shrugged. "Luckily he didn't break a rib or anything."

"What's this?" He asked, running two fingers over her stomach, looking past dark bruise to the scare hidden beneath.

"A very large scar."

"Why do you have so many scars Jeany? Where'd you get them all?"

"I'm not going to talk about it, Sirius." She said firmly, pulling her shirt back on.

"Fine Jeany." He sighed. "You know, you saved that 3rd year, from that disgusting pig – it's not your fault he was scum."

"No, it's my fault I panicked and let Hartz take care of him."

"I told you - protector. You protected yourself, you protected that girl, you saved countless more. It wasn't his first time you know. Rumor has it he's done it to dozens of girls, but only Macdonald had the nerve to report it and try to press charges."

"How'd he get off?"

"His face was covered in her memory, and add that to all the Slytherins in his year giving him an alibi." He shrugged.

"So what do we do with him?" She pulled a rock from the bag around her neck.

"Vanish him?" Sirius shrugged the suggestion.

"You know you can't vanish magical beings. That includes dead ones." She sighed the last bit, turning the stone over in her hand.

"Put the rock in a box with a lot of others and Portkey it to the middle of the ocean?" Sirius tried again.

"I was going with an active volcano, but that works too." She shrugged.

"You know you could have left the body, no one would know it was you."

"They would know it was a bear, which isn't a common animal around here. They would assume someone at the fight was an unregistered Animagus, and I can't have that."

"So ocean or volcano?" He asked with a grin.

"Ocean would be the easiest, I can just make the Portkey go to the Mariana Trench."

"Should we go somewhere?"

"No reason we can't do it here. Want to learn how to make a Portkey?"

"Absolutely."

~.~.~

* * *

(Sunday, February 15th, 1976.)

"How are you feeling?" Jean smiled at Remus as she came around the curtain set around his bed.

"Pretty normal." He answered after a moment's thought and a wary look to both sides (where he knew the beds beyond his curtain were occupied. Jean chuckled and took out her wand.

"How about now that we can't be overheard?" She smirked.

"I've had moon's feel like this before, but it was before James and them knew about me."

CRACK! A large plate of food appeared on a tray over his lap.

"Ugh." He groaned. "This is 'Si's doing."

"Steak, pot roast, chocolate cake, and hot cocoa? A little odd for breakfast but it looks wonderful."

"Yesterday she was nearly force feeding me red meat and chocolate. While telling me I haven't been taking care of myself. She's an odd little elf." Remus explained and Jean tried not to giggle.

"You do know the red meat and chocolate isn't some peculiarity of hers."

"Then what is it?"

"It's what helps the most with a coming transformation. My only question is how Wemsi knew to give it to you."

"You've known this? What didn't feel like sharing?"

"I thought you would know." She shrugged. "I wouldn't tell Sirius or James to eat their damn vegetables, so why would I tell you how to eat?"

CRACK!

"Miss Jean wants Wemsi? Does Miss Jean want Wemsi to care for Mr. Lupins?" She asked hopefully.

"No!" Remus objected too passionately. "Sorry..." He blushed. "I'm fine Wemsi, thank you for caring for me yesterday." He added softly.

"I just wanted to know Wemsi, how you knew that he should be eating red meat and sweets - preferably chocolate?"

"Because Mr. Lupins is a werewolf." Wemsi answered simply, sending a rising panic through Remus as he tried to look through his curtains to either side.

"Relax Remus, they can't hear us." Jean reminded him.

"Wemsi did." He hissed.

"Wemsi's a bonded House Elf, she will know if I say her name no matter where I am or what magic is at work." Jean sighed, with Wemsi nodding her agreement.

"Wemsi will always come to Mr. Trevor and Miss Jeans call." She gave a curt nod.

"H-how did you know Wemsi?" Remus managed, his throat sounding dry.

"The same way Wemsi knows a Wizard from a Muggle." She shrugged. "I'm an Elf."

"Ah, and you knew what to feed him, because of my Defense Professor – Mr. John – being a werewolf." Jean carefully fed Wemsi the story, hoping that she remembered how they had warned her about this and hoping that Remus didn't think her tone or phrasing to be odd.

"Yes, Miss Jean." Wemsi smiled, answering without pause. "Mr. Lupins has not touched his breakfast." Wemsi eyed him and his plate.

"Right... thank you Wemsi it looks wonderful." He looked at his plate again, holding back a sigh for the loss of his breakfast of waffles and crepes.

"Does Miss Jean wants breakfast or coffee or tea? Cocoa?"

"No, not right now, I'll be going down to the Great Hall to eat. Just after sunrise, though, we would all love for some coffee and potions, again."

"You should go before Madam Pomfrey comes – she's in a right state." Remus warned.

"I know she caught the boys trying to come see you, I snuck past while she chewed them out." Jean smiled. "Try to eat and get plenty of rest before tonight." She stood.

"See you tonight." He smiled, as she waved off her privacy spells and peeked around the curtain.

"All clear gotta run." She whispered giving him one last smile before she hurried to the large double doors. Slipping past Madam Pomfrey and into the hall – and into a group of recently released students. "Oh, sorry, didn't expect anyone to be here."

"Don't worry about it." Said a girl in Gryffindor robes. "You're Orwell, right? 'The Slytherin with a heart'?"

"Oh please tell me that's not coming back." Jean tried not to groan.

"HA! I'm not sure it ever went away." Snorted another Gryffindor girl.

"I'm Mary. I saw you and your brother fight. I was impressed." Said the first girl offering her hand.

"I heard you saved Lupin from bleeding to death and saved Evans and her friends." A Ravenclaw eyed her.

"They're my friends too." Jean corrected.

"Ignore Dorcas and Marlene." A Gryffindor boy with a Head badge on his chest stepped up, and Jean smiled at him. "They're having trouble seeing past the green." He stage-whispered.

"It's good to see you again Mike – James and Sirius aren't driving you too crazy, are they?"

"Oh I can handle those two – I just threaten to bench 'em for the next game." He laughed.

"You two know each other?" Asked the unnamed Gryffindor girl.

"Yes, Marlene, Jean here and her brother Trevor are my Aunt's favorite students." He laughed. "And they are both close with Potter and Black, so I've seen them around quite a bit. So how is Lupin? I saw you sneak in to see him – I heard it was bad." he added with obvious concern.

"He'll be in the Hospital for the next few days. He did lose a lot of blood, but he's doing good, and he'll be fine." Jean assured him.

"Good." He grinned, his usual happiness back, and he offered his elbow. "Let me walk you to breakfast?"

"Sure." She laughed, hooking his arm with hers.

~.~.~

* * *

"Black, Potter." Mike greeted.

"Hey, Mike." James smiled.

"Oh, you brought me, my girl. Thanks, mate." Sirius smirked, at Jean as he stood and pulled her from Mike's arm.

"Your girl huh?" Jean raised an eyebrow, as she tried not to be amused.

"If Jean could be claimed by anyone, it would be me – _you know_ her twin." Trevor slipped Sirius' arm from her shoulders and replaced it with his own.

"Yes, I think twins get dibs." She smiled, slipping her arm around Trevor's back.

"Alright," Mike laughed, "I expect you two to be on time for practice." He pointedly looked at James and Sirius who gave back their most innocent of faces. "Good talking to you two again, Orwell and Orwell." He smirked before leaving them to join his friends down the table.

"So how's Moony?" James asked the moment she sat at the table next to Trevor.

"I can't believe Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us in." Sirius muttered, stabbing his sausages with his fork.

"He's looking good." Jean nodded.

"You never tell me how I'm looking good." Sirius pouted.

"No, but it's all I talk about when you're not here." She purred, sending Trevor into a snorting turned coughing fit, and the rest of their friends into wild bouts of snickering and giggles.

Before their laughing stopped, the owls had entered and left the hall dropping their post down on them. Twit had delivered a package of cookies from Hagrid, and Twoo had delivered the letter from Hagrid asking how everyone was, and asking them to come fill him in after breakfast. Jean also received the Prophet, which for once, she opened immediately. The front page covered the attack on Hogsmeade the day before.

"What does it say?' Trevor whispered.

"Over twenty Death Eaters were captured or killed." Jean answered as she continued to read. "They name them, except an untold number who were underage." She muttered, right before a collective gasp took the Great Hall followed by an explosion of chatter.

"What's the bit everyone is talking about?" Sirius hissed.

"They name students who were captured as Death Eaters – the ones what were of age and have been sent to Azkaban to await trial." Jean answered.

"Who?" James asked looking from Jean to Lily to Trish (all holding the same article in their hands).

"Nott and Selwyn." Lily whispered.

"Flint. His birthday was only two weeks ago apparently." Trish added in hushed tones.

"They all were branded, and expelled last night and officially charged."

"Shit..." Lily muttered, gaining her the attention of everyone.

"What's juicy enough to get your swearing?" Sirius grinned.

"Fawley." Lily breathed, her eyes wide.

"We have a student named Fawley?" James asked.

"No James." Trish gulped.

"Professor Fawley was capture. He claims to have been under the Imperious. There's an investigation." Jean explained, leaving the two boys speechless.

"The writer this, Miss Skeeter woman, is painting Dumbledore as some blundering idiot. How was anyone to know?" Lily huffed, slapping the paper down on the table.

"She claims 'at least one' student is missing, and that there 'were at least two' separate pools of blood found with no bodies." Trish scoffed. "She calls Hogwarts a Death Eaters playground. Says Dumbledore is covering up countless deaths to protect his image." She rolled her eyes.

"She suggests Death Eaters have been attacking Hogwarts for months but were covered up."

"And that he's been turning a blind eye to those captured - and 'who knows how many others still at the school' – being Death Eaters and their 'countless attacks' on the student body."

"I'm tired of writers like her – skewing things and just making shit up." Jean growled.

"What can we do?" Lily sighed helplessly.

"Send her a box of dung." Sirius grinned a questioning look to James, who nodded with a smirk.

"We could ask Hagrid if he has any from the animals."

"I'll ask him." Trevor smiled. "But you have to collect and post it."

"Deal." Sirius and James chirped.

"I'll be back in 10." Jean hissed to Trevor with a smirk.

"Oh this looks good, I'm coming. See you guys later." Trevor hopped up.

"What? We'd go!" Sirius objected.

"Sorry. Twin stuff." Trevor shrugged with a laugh, as the two disappeared.

"Here," Jean whispered to Trevor, and placed the paper in his hand, "the other names are of interest too – at least to us."

"This Rosier Sr, our Crabbe Sr. and ..." He scanned the names.

"And Lucius." She whispered. "I knew I'd heard that voice I just couldn't place it." She shook her head at herself.

"That might be bad."

"It might be very bad." She agreed.

~.~.~

* * *

"So this is what we're sending her?" Trevor looked into the open box. "A jar with an old button transfigured into a beetle in it?"

"Yes." Jean tried not to laugh. "You see Rita Skeeter is that horrible woman who wrote all that crap about Harry and then about Harry and me and Viktor."

"Right, and she did that article about Hagrid."

"Right, well Miss Skeeter is an Animagus, and she turns into a beetle that looks _just_ like this."

"And she thinks no one knows." Trevor smiled. "She's going to freak." He laughed.

"The holes in the lid and the bits of grass, the twig, and label are just finishing touches." She shrugged. "For effect."

"Because you're an overachiever even when it come to blackmail." He snickered. "So, of course, you looked up the type of beetle she is, just to label the jar."

"Actually 'Scarabaeidae Aegialiinae' is just the family and subfamily she doesn't match any known breeds, Magical or Muggle."

"Only you would be nearly pouting at that." He grinned. "So is it ready for one of these guys to take?" He pointed at the school owls roosting above his head.

"Almost, Just a simple note on the lid of the box." She tapped it with her wand and the word 'Behave' appeared.

"Perfect." They said together.

~.~.~

* * *

 **A/N - Possible? Spoiler below (maybe?)**

 **I don't want to spoil anything but below are some thanks and replies to comments that hint just a little at what is to come - I wouldn't call it a Spoiler but I don't want to spoil anything for anyone who doesn't want even a small hint of what is to come.**

 **Guest** \- I do know who Jean/Hermione will end up with, and I will not be telling, but I will say that Jean will have more than one relationship (I just don't like the stories were people end up spending their lives with their first real boyfriend/girlfriend they have, because for most people that's not how life ends up - even if it did for me - it's boring which is why that will only be the reality for a few non-main characters - like Frank and Alice).

 **Riniko22** \- Just because the Death Eaters went to Azkaban doesn't mean they'll be staying there (after all in canon Sirius escaped AND Voldemort broke out his followers the next year). That said, them going to Azkaban will mean that there will be some changes - like Narcissa's future.


	12. Chapter 12: Consequences

**A/N - Updated 3/2/17. Thanks to sonotawriter for betaing.**

 **Thanks to Erulastiel-Ithilwen -** I've had several comments on proofing needs, and I've continued to try to improve (I have never been good at proofing my own work for some reason), but for a while I have been using a nice program to help me - I have been going back to read and edit myself and them run that program - so I hope it's improving.

*more thanks and reply at the bottom for possible-but-not-really-but-maybe spoilers.

 **What's happened so far:**

 **Ch10:** Sirius asks Jean to teach him the Patronus Charm. Trevor sends Wemsi to wake Jean from a nightmare, and Wemsi brings Dobby to talk to the Orwells, Dumbledore, and Hagrid. Dumbledore destroys several Vanishing Cabinets, and Trevor is stolen by the Marauders for a day of troublemaking (Where they throw McLaggen in the Lake and boobytrap Filch's office with DungBombs).

 **Ch11:** Valentine's Day starts off great: Jean convinces James not to ask Lily out; Remus, Lily, and Jean enjoy a trip to Tomes and Scrolls at Hogsmeade; and Trevor and Katie had a date before Trevor and Jean met the Prewetts for a very entertaining few hours as the Curse Breakers turned Aurors Examine the Gaunt Shack. It all turns bad when they return to Hogsmeade to find it filled with Death Eaters looking for the Orwells: Remus is hurt, Hagrid sends two Death Eaters threw a wall, Jean's stomach is covered in bruises, and Trevor hurts his arm trying to help his Mother. While Remus recovers well (only suffering from Wemsi attention), Rita Skeeter writes an article about the attack (throwing mud at Dumbledore while outing three Students and a Treacher as captured and imprisoned – along with a certain Malfoy leaving the Orwells unsure how to feel about this development).

* * *

 **Neville and the Do-Over**

Chapter 12 – Consequences

[moments later]

(Sunday, February 15th, 1976.)

"Do you think she'll still be back in ten minutes?" James asked Sirius.

"No, I have a feeling this is going to turn into a twin day." Sirius muttered.

"Then, I think it's time we had another chat about our twins."

"With Remus in the hospital and Peter off with his Hufflepuff?" Sirius raised a brow.

"I have my cloak; Jeany taught you her privacy spells and Peter wasn't there for the first one anyways." James shrugged.

~.~.~

* * *

"I thought you two had given this up." Remus sighed, leaning back into the pile of pillows between him and his headboard.

"Did you not see them yesterday?" James asks incredulously. "They were dead calm, and Trevor went all scary about how it wasn't a game."

"Well it was very serious, and they weren't calm, they were ..." Remus paused to find the right word. "Controlled." He finished, getting looks from James and Sirius. "They weren't calm because they were afraid – I could smell it on them." Remus sighed, suddenly wishing he hadn't said anything at all. "They smelled like fear, but their heart rates and breathing weren't really affected. They were alert, weary, controlled." Remus finished.

"Do you make it a habit of smelling all of us Moony, or just Jeany?" Sirius smirked.

"On the days before it's not much of a choice." Remus muttered bitterly. "On that note, you could both lay off the _perfume_."

"Cologne" Sirius and James' corrected, as Remus smirked to himself.

"Smells like perfume when you bathe in it." He shrugged with a rare mischievous grin. "Oh, and you still reek of my blood." He muttered to Sirius. "Jeany too." He added as an afterthought.

"Too awkward to tell Jean-Bean she needs to shower better?" Sirius smirked.

"Yes. _Absolutely_ yes."

"I'll tell her." Sirius shrugged. "Maybe she'll join me." Sirius added just to watch his reaction (and was not disappointed). "What else can you smell on me?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow innocently, as he grinned wickedly to himself.

"Some girl," Remus nearly growled, "I don't know who." Remus breathed in again.

"Lizzy, Hufflepuff." Sirius muttered to James conversationally. "Nice girl." He added with a smirk.

"Coffee, sausages, bacon, and … _ugh_ \- Marmite." Remus gave a disgusted shake. "That's a terrible breakfast, even ignoring the poison you like to spread on toast." Remus frowned at him as Sirius ignored his comment altogether. "And someone else..." Remus added, "male..." he raised his brow at him. "I've smelled them today... on Jean. Jeany smelled like him too." He sat forward.

"Mulciber..." Sirius muttered with a scowl.

"What?" James turned a shocked face to Sirius.

"He was one of the Death Eaters. Me and Jeany found him forcing himself on a third year in an alley. We stopped him of course, but he attacked Jeany and..." Sirius didn't finish, as he looked from James to Remus, not sure what to say. "We were both covered with blood already, but his was all over us too."

"You good?" James asked with a little wince.

"Bastard deserved worse." Sirius muttered, crossing his arms tightly.

"That's for sure." James clapped his hand on Sirius' back. "Anyway," James changed the topic, "the way they were acting wasn't normal. They had their shit together better than some of the bloody Aurors."

"We knew something bad happened to them. Had to, to lose their mother and friends." Remus sighed.

"And for Jeany to get that scar carved into her arm _and all the others_." Sirius muttered darkly.

"Others?"

"She has a lot of scars." Sirius said, unwilling to share specifics. "She spells them away when she can't keep them covered."

"I thought with how close to Jean you are, that you would agree with me that they deserve their secrets." Remus adjusted himself, trying to get comfortable.

"Just because I'll keep her secrets doesn't mean I don't want to find out what she's hiding." Sirius answered as if that should be obvious.

"What secrets?" James eyed him. "Even from us?"

"Even from you." Sirius sighed.

"No secrets, it's a rule!"

"A rule, none of us follow." Sirius scoffed.

"Of course we do!" James insisted.

"Oh?" Sirius smirked, leaning towards James with an evil grin. "So that time, I found you in-"

"Stop!"

"And you made me swear to never tell Moony or Wormtail?" Sirius smirked, with one brow raised.

"That's different!" James pouted, but Sirius only shrugged as he leaned back in this chair again. "What about how Trevor managed to find the Come and Go room within minutes of exploring his first night. Not to mention how Jean was able to find him."

"Hagrid was a student here, he probably found the room when he was here – or maybe Dumbledore told him to use it for something – either way he probably told Trevor and Jean about it." Remus sighed.

"How about how Dumbledore is sometimes at their family dinners?" James said crossing his arms. "Remember, on the map?"

"He's probably just checking in on them adjusting to Hogwarts, and Hagrid adjusting to being a godfather." Remus shrugged. "You know he calls me to his office every month or so, to check up on me."

"Jean did tell Lily, that Dumbledore didn't have them take classes with the upperclassmen out of concern for them making friends and having normal lives." James conceded.

"How about how Jeany knew the dog was me?" Sirius asked.

"She had already been trying to do the same thing, probably for quite some time." Remus sighed.

"Less than a year." Sirius pouted.

"What about how Trevor acts when you wake him up suddenly? Or how easily he lies to the teachers?" James asked.

~.~.~

* * *

"So let's have that talk: twin to twin." Trevor grinned.

"Let's find a classroom." Jean nodded.

"There's one right down here." Trevor nodded to the hall on their right.

"Any reason you know where the closest empty room is?" Jean smirked.

"After-hour-hide-and-seek." Trevor laughed. "Not that it hasn't come in helpful for _other_ things." He added with a small blush.

"This one?" Jean asked, turning to the door. Trevor nodded. "So how _are_ you and Katie?"

"How are you and Remus? Or your 'not a thing' with Sirius?"

"Point taken." She smiled with a halfhearted eye-roll.

"Katie's great." He whispered thru a grin before he locked the door behind them. "I felt it, when you were gone, I was about to go after you when it suddenly stopped." He turned to her, seeing her pocket her own wand.

"Hartz doesn't feel pain the same." Jean muttered. "I guess the beginning then?" She asked with a small sigh.

"You ran off with Sirius, both disillusioned – obviously as Hartz and Padfoot. What happened next?"

"Well Sirius was right, we could tell where the other was. Smell, gave a general area, but when I concentrated I could hear him breathing, hear his heart beating, his nails against the stone." She paused, but Trevor only waited for her to continue. "So we ran around the outskirts of the village while listening and smelling, and looking for trouble. One Death Eater tried to curse some Auror from behind – Sirius slugified him." She smirked. "Once he was Padfoot again – I could smell the change – we continued. I almost thought we wouldn't find anyone else." She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm here." Trevor whispered wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Then I heard muffled crying, and I could _smell_ her fear." Jean swallowed. "Then I heard Mulciber... he told her 'be quiet and I'll only hurt you a little'... and then he laughed, more so as she tried to fight him, she couldn't have been older than 13..." Jean looked at her hands as if there was something there. "I turned back. Shot him with a stinging hex, just because I was afraid to hit her – I thought my aim might be off if I couldn't see my hand." She rambled and shook herself. " _Anyway_ , he jumped back - I was too close … he reached out and I almost moved in time, but my hair... he grabbed me by the hair." She sighted. "He knew he had me by the head, and started punching blindly at my stomach. The first few glanced off, but then he found his aim and started just _wailing_ on me." Her hands brushed her stomach as they came to wrap around herself. "Sirius told the girl to run, and then tried to pull him off me (I assume he had the same concern about aim), but he didn't really have time to pull him away." She gave her head a shake, and absently brushed her hair back off her shoulder. "It happened so fast." She whispered, glancing to Trevor. "...One moment, he had just grabbed me by the hair and next moment he landed a kidney shot – took the wind right out of me." Her shoulders sagged and looked at her feet. "If he wasn't holding me up, it would have taken me to my knees... I panicked." She confessed, her body sagging again.

"Kidney shot? You can -"

"Yeah, you punch someone right here." She touched his stomach with the tips of her fingers to one side of his stomach. "Other side too." She added. "It's so hard to explain the difference between me and Hartz – I say it like that, but … " Jean groaned in frustration.

"Well I was going to ask you to train me, _so_ explain it like it was a lesson." Trevor smiled, which Jean tried to return.

"Well..." She thought, and after a moment she sighed again.

"What's the difference between an Animagus and other human Transfiguration? Besides the bit about needing a wand and a spell." He added with a smirk.

"Well for starters there is the smell. A Transfigured human still smells like a human and thus will be a target for a werewolf. An Animagus smells like an animal … but then not _entirely_ different from their human scent – just, _not_ human..." Trevor watched as she got lost in thought.

"What else?" He prompted. "What's the mental difference?" He asked getting her back on track.

"A transfigured wizard has no change in thought, no instincts, and they have to learn to do things as the animal. There is usually no change in senses, but that comes down to skill and putting in the extra effort. _So_ , there is also a difference between a person transfigured by a _skilled_ caster and someone transfigured by an _unskilled_ caster. Being transfigured into a bird, for example, an unskilled caster can make you look like a bird but it takes a skilled caster to change the bones to enable flight. The same goes for being transfigured into a fish and being able to breathe underwater – the gills must be functional."

"Like our Krum assignment?" He smirked, and she pointedly rolled her eyes in return. "Why we started out of the water and progressed to under it."

"Yes." She said curtly. "Then there are the senses, which are usually unchanged to sub-par with human transfiguration, but with an Animagus, it's all the same except the mind and the magic. There are instincts, you can communicate with animals, and you move naturally on instinct (you can identify at least basic smells without learning them; like deer, rabbits, people, and blood)." She shrugged through the list.

"Right. So there is you as you are now, but then there is you as a bear – as Hartz."

"Yes. I am Hartz, Hartz is not separate from myself." Jean rubbed her forehead. "When I am Hartz, I experience the world like a bear does. I smell and hear - see and feel - like a bear. So it's me, but by seeing the world in a different way, my personality … _adjusts_." Jean seemed to test the word. "Does that make any sense?" She looked to Trevor.

"I _think_ so... "

"I hate running." She declared seemingly randomly. "I would never be one of those people who runs for fun, but as Hartz, I _love_ to run. I've never liked roughhousing," She started again, "as a kid I always seemed to get hurt, but as Hartz, I _love_ to play fight with Padfoot. Part of that is the instinct, there are just things you have this desire to do and doing them feels satisfying. So yes part of that is definitely the instincts, but it's different too, it's mostly that Hartz is fast and strong and hard to hurt. So those things that I don't like because I'm physically small and not greatly athletic, _those things_ I can enjoy as Hartz."

"So the instincts are like what? Compulsions? Knowledge?"

"They're like whispers in the back of your head... or a mental _itch_ – not a compulsion, and not quite a desire... maybe an impulse?" She nodded to herself after a moment of mulling over the word. "But then _sometimes_ , when I'm afraid or angry – _or both_." She laughed the words.

"Sometimes it takes over? Like with the centaurs?"

"That's just it." She smiled sadly at him. "With the Centaurs, after they shot me when I snapped? _That was me_." She breathed, her brows knit together, as she stared into him. "It's like when I clocked Malfoy, third year." She sighed with a shrug. "No, Hartz makes it easy, when I'm afraid or angry it's like my body starts yelling at me – like when you hold your breath and you have that voice in head telling you to breathe already - but _that lashing out_." She sighed deeply. "That's me. That's what's hard." She finished with a thick swallow.

"Alright, so what happened?"

"Right." She nodded as she tried to remember where she had left off.

"Kidney shot; you turned into Hartz."

"Right... I couldn't breathe, I could barely move... I panicked …I lashed out..." She shrugged. "But instead of hexing him, or smashing his nose in, I swiped at him with my claws... I can still feel the blood – hot between my fingers... the flesh ripping apart and gliding past..." She murmured as Trevor rubbed her upper back softly and waited. "Then... I..." She closed her eyes and swallowed again. Her right hand, at her side, mimicked a claw and jerked sharply as she stared blankly ahead. "...I bashed his head into the cobbled street." Jean said softly and eerily calm. "I'm not sorry..." She added. "I mauled someone... and I'm not sorry _that bastard_ is dead...if I were decent-"

"Shush." He pulled her against his chest as the sobs started bubbling up. "You are far more than just decent." He said firmly, patting her hair (which was oddly different now that her hair was nothing close to bushy).

"Everyone has someone Trevor, and I have to believe that even Death Eaters love their children; that they mourn their friends and family. They can't _all_ be complete monsters."

"Don't you see?" He chuckled. "This is you being so much more than _just_ decent. You don't have to be sorry he's dead, or even sorry that you killed him." He whispered.

"I should be sorry... a _good_ person _would_ be sorry." She protested into his shirt. "A _good_ person would have dreams about killing someone and would call it a nightmare, they _wouldn't_ wake up relieved."

"But you _are_ good, Jeany." He patted her hair. "Why do think you're crying right now? Why did you tell me that even Death Eaters must love their children?" He whispered softly. " _It's alright_ if you're just sorry that someone lost a loved one. _It's alright_ if you're only sorry that he was a bastard, who forced your hand." He whispered.

"...I guess..." She muttered after a long pause.

"Good."

"So we need to get you a mandrake leaf huh?" She pulled away whipping her face with the back of her hand, before looking up at him with a sad smile.

"Yes." He gave a small smile. "We can swing by the greenhouse after dinner, but now you have yet to tell me what you did with his body – he wasn't mentioned in the article."

"Portkeyed him as a rock, into the Mariana Trench inside a trunk filled with real rocks so even when the spell fades the residual magic of his body won't allow him to turn back until there is room to do so with melding with the other rocks or the box."

"Can't Portkeys be traced?"

"Only if a living creature is taken with it." She said matter-of-factly.

"Ron was right you know, you _can_ be a little scary." He laughed.

"And that was _before_ the war." She smiled, almost joining his laughter.

"Are we telling Dumbledore?"

"No. Dumbledore is too blind when it comes to those that he thinks of as children. He tries to protect them and then it backfires horribly." She sighed. "He _is_ a brilliant man, but he is _not_ perfect. He is a great asset to us, but we cannot let him reverse the relationship – he loves his secrets too much." She warned. "And his brilliance is only rivaled by his belief in his brilliance. Add them together and you get elaborate plans, where no one but him knows the whole picture. No, I blindly followed his plan, and it worked, but there are so many things he could have done instead. _Maybe_ I'm just not bright enough to see his reasoning, _but maybe_ he was just too blinded to see his other options."

"Right." Trevor nodded. "So how screwed are we?"

"Possibly very." She groaned. "We fucked up – doing the Patronus Charm in class."

"Why do they care? They didn't before." Trevor objected.

"It marks us as 'good' and powerful. In the DA Harry never told you what happens when a truly bad person casts the spell." Jean said seriously. "I'm not sure he knew about the likes of Raczidian, but there have been a few truly terrible people who tried the spell. While it takes a strong witch or wizard to cast the spell, the Patronus is a guardian - it only appears for those who can cast the spell that it deems worthy. And those it doesn't? The handful of very bad people who tried the spell? They were eaten by maggots that spilled out of their wand instead of the Patronus. Of course being able to get a Patronus doesn't make you good - it just means you're not completely evil - it's likely that some Death Eaters could safely cast the spell if they tried, even if they're terrible to everyone but their family and friends they would likely be safe casting the spell. Many people don't want to risk it, that's the reason the Aurors have it as a requirement. So use casting it says we are magically powerful, and that we good enough not to fear the spell. I'm guessing he wants to make an example." She sighed. "Before he had Harry – he didn't really care about anyone else, except maybe Dumbledore." She shrugged. "Now, he has no target so he hears about two 16-year-olds who can make a Corporal Patronus? Of course, he would make us a target. I should have known."

"You couldn't have known."

"I'm _supposed_ to!"

"You might have always been called a know-it-all Jeany, but even you can't see _everything_."

"I think he wanted to show that even someone so good would bow to him. It would have been a strong first public move - _if_ they had taken us."

"I keep forgetting that they have been relatively quiet all these years." He muttered.

"They weren't supposed to make a move like that until this summer. We _changed_ their debut..." She groaned into her hands. "We possibly just murdered hundreds of people." She breathed quickly, with her hand pressed into her chest.

"Maybe it's better this way... I mean before they went from quiet attacks on Muggle homes and blackmailing to public attacks on Muggles (that became more and more deadly) right? They were seen more as a nuisance to the Ministry than a threat, it wasn't until they attacked magic homes and villages... That's when the Aurors went from just stopping them and cleaning up their mess to hunting them down."

"Yeah maybe." She absently twirled her stud-earring between her thumb and forefinger. "We need to bring Moody in. I'll need to brew some Veritaserum, with that and some memories even he should be confident that he has the full truth – which will be necessary to get his help without going through Dumbledore for everything." She paused for a breath, her eyes staring unblinkingly ahead into nothing. "We need to get the bracelets working and get them out there, with their cards now on the table they won't be holding back their attacks anymore... And an Order meeting, we need the Order to fill out, and we need to get them working." She added quickly, still staring off, her eyes twitching as if she was reading something written on the far wall. "They'll start their kidnappings, and start killing those who stand in their way (and their families)."

"Let's focus on today, what do we do now?" He tried to focus her.

"We need the ritual details from Dumbledore. I want to know where the hell he was during the attack and why he took so long. We need him to have a brilliant break through with the bracelets, and we need him to say that he has found a way to give Barty Jr. the father he craves."

"And if Dobby shows?"

"We hope he chooses to do the ritual, even though he will need to get his master to hurt him in order to do it. We need him to have the journal. We need him to say that Malfoy already had it and that it's not going to some random upper-level Death Eater now."

~.~.~

* * *

"There you two are!" Hagrid smiled down at them. "Come in, come in, sit down. I just put the kettle on. How is everyone?"

"Remus is the only person we know who had to stay overnight, but that, of course, has more to do with tonight. Everyone else we know was fixed up in no time at all." Trevor answered.

"Will he be alright for the transformation?" Hagrid asked.

"Worse off than usual I suspect, but he's in decent shape." Jean said.

"Good, at least he has his friends to take care of him - poor boy."

"So you had said you wanted help choosing a suit to order for the wedding?"

"Yes, with this being a Muggle event, I wanted to make sure not to stick out any more than I'm going to. Aberforth told me my suits wouldn't work, and that I should have you two approve anything before I buy it." He handed them a magazine, opened to the middle, with a moving picture of a Muggle style suit. "This catalog has a Muggle style section, but there are so many different ones, and some are black or gray and then there's a whole bunch of colors."

"You'll want a black suit for the wedding, something _classic_." Jean smiled as she thumbed past the orange disco suit and the baby blue prom suit (past the green, yellow, plaid and denim suits). She was reminded that she was indeed in the 70's as she looked over each picture (the wizarding world hadn't changed much - it was easy to forget just how much time was between them and 1998).

~.~.~

* * *

"With everything that's happened I think it would be prudent to start with what I know, and then you can share possible concerns with me, acceptable?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Professor."

"I imagine you want to know what kept me yesterday, so I shall start there. I was consulting a friend on some matters: mainly this debt ritual and your idea of emergency Portkeys. I was not in Europe at the time, and so your Patronus took some time finding me." Dumbledore paused. "Now, I am sure you read the list of those arrested."

"Yes sir, most were people we knew to be Death Eaters or their parents who were dead in our time."

"There has been much outcry, due to student involvement, and then there is Malfoy Sr. who is doing everything he can to get his son released."

"Yes Lucius could be an issue, he was one of Riddle's most trusted, he was given the Diary to protect sometime before Riddle's disappearance. If he hasn't gotten it already I find it unlikely he will get it now."

"For now, let us hope that Dobby is still able to acquire the Diary for us."

"And the ritual? Was I right about the need for physical harm?"

"Yes, for it to work Dobby would have to bear fresh abuse from his master's hands."

"Before we talk further on the ritual, I must ask: do you know what sparked the attack? You had told me that their first public moves would be this summer on a crowded Muggle street."

"It was _us_ , Professor. They wanted _us_."

"In our first Defense class, we cast the Patronus charm for Professor Fawley." Jean said sadly.

"I think with the current state of affairs surrounding Mr. Fawley that dropping the title would be prudent. Although I assume that because you did not warn me of him, that he either was under the Imperius, as he claims or that he just isn't a major player."

"Correct Professor, we never heard of a Fawley." Jean nodded.

"It is possible it is an assumed name, there haven't been Magical Fawley's in Britain for at least forty years. He had claimed his great-grandfather had moved abroad years ago. Now," Dumbledore sighed, "I have my doubts."

"What progress have you made on the Order?" Jean broke the stagnate pause. "I feel, with the attack, we should pick up our pace."

"I agree, Miss Orwell. Those that I have told you about already have suggested some of their family and friends who they believe to be willing."

"And my suggestions on structure, sir?"

"As it stands the members only know of myself and anyone they were already close with. Except of course Alastor Moody, as you recommended."

"Good, we still have some time to figure out the grouping then." Jean nodded absently. "The risk of a spy is too great." She muttered to herself, as she was sucked deeper and deeper into her own thoughts (left staring blankly ahead). "You said you asked your friend about the bracelets?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes. He was able to give some insight that I believe will be helpful." Dumbledore nodded.

"What about Barty Jr, Professor? Have you made any headway with him?" Trevor asked as Jean was staring off again.

"Afraid not." Dumbledore sighed. "He seems uninterested in anyone but his father, of course, that will change but getting to him in time – this is the issue - do you have a backup plan?"

"You won't like it." Jean muttered. " _I_ don't like it, but if we can't make some headway before summer then I'm afraid I will have to meddle with Barty Sr.'s mind to make him pay more attention to his son. I know he's capable, he was just too late." She ended sadly.

"An interesting moral dilemma." Dumbledore nodded, stroking his beard.

"Yes, it is Professor."

"Well, I suppose I should tell you of the ritual I found for your needs. It will certainly do the job, but it requires more than just a wronged House Elf, that desires freedom. It also requires that the caster has both the right mental and emotional state, _and_ for them to have a happy House Elf who is bound to them. The price for attempting the ritual without meeting the requirements is harsh." he warned.

"So I can't do it because Wemsi isn't bound to me?" Jean asked.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"I don't understand. She was bound to Trevor, she only obeys me because he ordered her too."

"In the beginning yes." Dumbledore nodded. "But magical relationships and kinship are not one in the same. May I ask, Mr. Orwell, did you bind Wemsi to yourself or to your house?"

"To myself so there isn't an issue the – ah, with my family."

"Then you did not bind her to your blood, good." Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm sorry sir I don't understand." Jean said looking at Trevor to see if he understood (he seemed to have no more than a vague idea of what Dumbledore was telling them).

"You see Miss Orwell, in the magical world there are two truly separate types of family. There is one's blood, and then there are those with magic who are claimed as family. For the most part these overlap. If you claim or feel that someone is family, you can create a bond. By Trevor and you claiming the other as your twin, as your sibling, you may have created a magical bond between you. It's how godparents are created: they are asked, they accept, then they claim the title, and by thinking of themselves as a godparent, and by thinking of someone as their godchild, a magical bond is created. Now, this type of chosen family bond is far stronger than the bond of kinship alone, but unlike the bond of blood, it can be broken by one or both parties."

"So Sirius, for example, is bound by kinship to his parents and brother, but because he does not acknowledge the relationship with his parents, and because he claims James and the Potters as his family..."

"Yes, Mr. Black has bonded himself to the Potters by claiming them as his family and by them returning the sentiment. Then by rejecting his blood relatives he has broken the previous magical bonds from his childhood. Now he still has a blood bond, but without the magical bond the connection between him and the other Blacks is weak."

"And so Wemsi, is bound to Trevor and not his blood, so she might recognize me as Trevor's magical sister, and thus would be bound to me as well?"

"Yes. Magical items and House Elves are either inherited through blood family or through magical family. Which depends on several factors, which in turn depends on the item or elf in question. Magical items, like wands, while not alive _are_ magically aware and have _personalities_ , if you will. With a wand, this personality depends on the type of wood and the core (the source and the maker as well), but over time as it bonds with its witch or wizard, it's owners personality will have an impact. This is how wands choose their owners, and it is why _while you can_ us another's wand it _is_ harder than your own. It is also why, while families may pass down wands, there is no market for second-hand wands. Some wands will bond to the family or friends of their owner, but most wands will not bond to a new witch or wizard unless they have won the wand - but I'm getting off topic." Dumbledore chuckled. "So yes, it is possible that Wemsi is now bound not only to you Miss Orwell but Hagrid as well. Although there always must be one who's orders are held above all others, and that would likely be Mr. Orwell still."

"So what? We ask her?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, I-" Dumbledore had started.

CRACK!

"Dobby!" Jean yelped, her eyes wide as she slid out of her chair and her arms went out to catch the staggering Elf. "What happened? How badly are you hurt?"

"Dobby has had worse Miss."

"Please Dobby, just Jean."

"Dobby could not get it." He breathed. "It is not in the Manor, but Dobby has _seen_ it, but Dobby could not get it." He wailed. "Dobby wants to be free, Dobby wants to help other House Elves be free."

"Who has it? Were you caught looking for it? Is that why you're hurt?"

"Dobby was late with Masters five o'clock whiskey. Dobby was not seen. It is with _him – hidden_ in his things."

"You did great Dobby." Jean comforted.

"Dobby failed!"

"No Dobby. Now, don't you worry."

"I think it's time to talk to Wemsi." Trevor said to Jean knowing the Elf would appear any moment after he used her name. CRACK!

"Mr. Trevor wanted Wemsi?"

"I have a few very important questions Wemsi."

"Is Dobby alright?" She looked concernedly at Trevor.

"He will be. Your answers will help us help him."

"Then ask Wemsi." She insisted.

"Are you bound to Jean or do you simply obey her because of the order I gave you Christmas eve?"

"It _was_ your order, but now – now Wemsi is bound to Miss and to Hagrids – but Mr. Trevor is Wemsi's true master." Trevor and Jean both looked to Dumbledore (hoping that was enough).

"It seems we have everything we need." Dumbledore answered.

"One more question Wemsi. It is not an order, I will not order you to do this." Trevor said.

"Nor could you." Dumbledore hummed.

"Will you _willingly_ do a ritual with Dobby and Jean to change the magic that was placed on House Elves generations ago by debt magic?"

"Will it free Wemsi?" She squeaked.

"No." Jean assured her. "Not if you are happy with us. The spell will change how an Elf is freed so that it takes abuse or unhappiness instead of clothes." Jean explained gently. "So as long as you are happy to serve us, you will remain bonded."

"It will free Dobby, from his bad Master." Wemsi said.

"Yes." Trevor and Jean answered together.

"Wemsi will. _Gladly_ , Wemsi will."

"He won't harm you ever again Dobby." Jean whisper to the elf in her arms, who feebly smiled up at her (forcing her to push away the memories of Shell Cottage).

"You'll be free by morning Dobby." Trevor added.

~.~.~

* * *

"You're late." Sirius scolded.

"I have like 10 minutes." Jean answered him with a look at her watch.

"But _what_ were you _doing_?" Sirius insisted childishly.

"Oh you know, just a debt magic ritual with two house elves." Jean laughed.

"No really, -"

"You did it?" Remus croaked from his place on the bed (where he was firmly wrapped in a blanket as usual).

"Yes." She smiled at him.

"Did it work?" He asked as she came to a stop before him.

"Of course it did." She smirked proudly. "...You look horrible." She added sadly.

"Don't you know how to make a bloke feel good." Sirius muttered behind them, as he joined James on the couch (who was absently playing with Wormtail on his lap).

"How are you feeling?" Jean kept her voice low.

"It could be worse." Remus shrugged. "But how did you do it? How does it work? Is it done? Will it spread? Is it worldwide?" He rambled groggily.

"I'll tell you all about it once you're recovered." She smiled. "It's much too long of a story to tell now, so I'll just say: yes it's immediate, it's worldwide, and it was the hardest bit of magic I have ever done."

"You're amazing." Remus said as matter-of-factly as he could in his slightly groggy state.

"You're more pale than usual." She countered with a frown. "And I think Madam Pomfrey might have gone a little strong on some potions." She brushed off his words. Taking his face in her hands she tilted his head to get better light. He closed his eyes against the brightness that pained him but did not try to move from her hands.

"Jean, please." Remus whispered, trying not to smell her, and failing. ' _Damn it! Why can't she smell like the other girls? Why can't she smell of fake musk and chemically replicated flowers? Why can't she smell pungent and acrid – it would be so much easier not to want to kiss her'._

"Allow me my concern won't you, Remus?" She spoke softly, as she placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "Warmer too." She frowned, slipping her hand back to his checks. "Open your eyes for me, please." She muttered and he could feel her breath on his face. Slowly he opened his eyes, to see her face to face with him, her brows knitted together in concern. He watched her lips part slightly as she softly sighed. ' _Kiss her. No!'_ He tried to think of nothing but had a hard time pulling his eyes from her lips. "I think your eyes are more bloodshot than usual." He barely heard her words. ' _Kiss her!'_

"Mhm." He murmured, leaning forward, removing the few inches between them before either of them could see the meeting coming. Their lips brushed, and his hands found her without thought, pulling her into his lap of their own accord as he was lost in the feeling of her lips on his again. He encased her in his arms, as she kissed him back with a surprised hum turned sigh. Her hands gripped against his bare chest, as her lips moved in time with his. ' _Haven'_. He thought he had imaged it, but if anything it was better than he remembered. His hands grazed the sides of her body, one coming to grip her hip in an attempt to get her closer, and the other running across her back. He felt her tongue flick against his lip, and his hand brushed down her cheek, past her neck, on its way into her hair.

"Ah-hem!" Sirius said loudly after a minute, freezing them both. Jean had jumped at the sound, but his arms were suddenly stiff around her. A rumbling came from his chest, and a low growl left him as gold eyes stared over her shoulder.

"Remus! That is enough." Jean scolded, snapping him back into himself. His arms dropped, releasing her, and he groaned into his hands the moment she hopped off of him.

"Did I... _bugger me_..." He groaned again, from behind her.

"It's fine Remus." Jean assured him, from over her shoulder, as she faced Sirius.

"Says you! _You_ got snogged; _I_ got growled at." Sirius argued.

"You are not helping Sirius." Jean frowned at him.

"Sirius don't make it into a thing, you know how Remus is." James added from the couch.

"I was helping, it's almost moon up." Sirius hissed.

"Thank you, James." Jean tossed him a smile before looking back to Sirius.

"I thought you might want to stop eating his face before his teeth changed to fangs." Sirius continued over her.

"He would have stopped before then – the pain would have started before that."

"You have a scratch Jeany." James frowned, finding his feet.

"What?" Sirius and Remus said together (one confused and one horrified).

"Let me see." Remus said as he turned her to face him, and lift her chin up and to the right.

"Um, Remus." Jean whispered, her eyes wide as she stared at his bare shoulder and realized that both his hands were on her. She swallowed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh god." He breathed, letting go of her suddenly as if she had shocked him (again).

"Remus." Jean hissed, looking firmly up at the ceiling.

"What?" He snapped, expecting to be told to relax.

"Blanket." She breathed, closing her eyes tightly, and vaguely waving toward him before she heard him groan and at first, she thought it was in embracement, but then she heard the pain in the sound and realized it was time.

~.~.~

* * *

(Monday, February 16th, 1976.)

"Coffee for Mr. Podders, Mr. Peddi'ew and Mr. Sirius." Wemsi chirped, handing out the mugs to the boys.

"Thanks, Wemsi, you're the best." Sirius gave the Elf a flirty wink and a laugh.

"Thank you Wemsi." James smiled dreamily at his mug.

"Coffee for Miss, spelled to tastes like cocoa like Miss likes." Wemsi gave a proud smile.

"Wonderful Wemsi." Jean gave a surprised smile and took the mug, without further comment.

"You can do that?" Sirius and James both hissed the question, to the other.

"And cocoas for Mr. Lupins." Wemsi added sternly, one hand on her hip and other holding the mug up to him.

"I'll take that." Jean snatched the mug and held it out of Remus' reach.

"Holding my chocolate hostage to get me to talk to you?" Remus tried to look annoyed.

"Yes. You're going forget about last night, and not be all weird, if you want your cocoa."

" _I_ could get my _own_ cocoa."

" _I_ could order Wemsi to take any and all chocolate away from you." She countered.

"Miss Jean would not!" Wemsi objected, sounding horrified. "Mr. Lupins needs sweets!"

"I scratched you, Jean, I can't just forget that."

"It was barely a scratch, it didn't even break the skin."

"It's still a scratch." He sighed.

"So the kiss and the inadvertent flashing, you're fine with? But a little red mark on my neck, _that_ has you being a prat, again?"

"Yes." He growled.

"Oh pull your head out of ass Remus." She shoved the mug into his hands. "Wemsi?" She turned to the Elf with a smirk.

"No miss!" Wemsi squeaked.

"Don't worry Wemsi," She smiled. "I order you to take care of Remus," She turned to smirked at him, "but don't let Madam Pomfrey or strangers see you." She added to Wemsi.

"Oh yes, Miss." Wemsi nodded happily. "Wemsi will. Wemsi _will_!"

"Enjoy your rest, Remus." Jean smiled all too sweetly, before walking off.

"That's my Jean-Bean." Sirius snickered at Remus' horrified face, before jogging after Jean.

"You should know better." Peter shook his head at Remus.

"That he should Pete, that he should." James threw his arm over the chubby boy. "I leave him in your care Wemsi." James nodded to the Elf with a grin before he steered Peter away.

"Mr. Lupins needs the Hospital." Wemsi said with her spindly hands on her little hips. "Wemsi can take him." The Elf added, in a threatening tone.

"No, no, Wemsi. I can walk - it would be good for me." He assured her.

~.~.~

* * *

"May I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore called to the hall, as he stood at his podium. "As I am sure you all read yesterday, Mr. Fawley is no longer with the school. This week all Defense Against the Dark Art classes are canceled. Next week, classes will resume as scheduled." He announced.

"That means we have a free period next." Sirius grinned at Jean, as she opened the newspaper and skimmed it. "Anything more about the attack?"

"No." She shook her head. "But there is a huge piece covering Narcissa Black – cousin I assume?" She added, glancing at him for the confirmation she knew would come.

"Yeah," He winced, "what'd she do?"

"It's what her father did actually, he broke her engagement to the Malfoy that was arrested in the attack. The article is all about _who_ she will marry _now_." Jean rolled her eyes. "Apparently her father is considering marrying her to Malfoy _Senior_ instead - keeping all the arrangements the same and just swapping father for son."

"Oh, Cissa is going to be pissed at that." He snorted. "Not that she'd do anything about it." Sirius added bitterly. "She was decent, as a girl, you know. Much more like Dromeda than Bella – the crazy bitch liked to hurt little animals as a kid." Sirius hissed.

~.~.~

"Where are you?" Jean whispered to Sirius, as they sat at the top of the Astronomy Tower huddled together with a blanket around them to fight the chill that easily cut through their robes.

"What do you mean? I'm right here Jeany."

"Your thoughts aren't."

"Just … what's going to happen, what could have happened." He shook his head slightly. "I could have been one of them – that got arrested. They tried to mark me, Jeany. Last summer when I went back … _there_."

"How'd you get out of it?" She whispered, shivering from a larger gust.

"Luck?" He shrugged, before pulling her sideways into his lap and wrapping his arms and the blanket more firmly around her. "You have to be willing." he whispered to her shoulder. "That doesn't mean you can't be coerced, but you have to verbally accept it, of your own will." He explained. " _Walburga_ , wanted to Imperius me until she found that bit out." He sneered.

"What'd they do?" She leaned the side of her head against his.

"Locked me in my room - not that I noticed anything until around dinner. I usually locked myself in my room as much as possible, so I never tried to leave until I got hungry enough to brave their company. That's when they asked if I would take the mark – I said no – they said 'you're not eating until you do'." He mocked. "That was a lie," he added with a smirk, "on the fourth day I woke up to a roll on my bedside table. They thought I'd break _so_ easy." He rolled his eyes for effect.

"How'd you get out?"

"Well I tried magically freeing myself, but _Walburga_ ," the name was coated in his dislike, "is even better at locking doors then you." He winked. "I spent a week, living on a roll a day, trying to find a magical way out of that damn house. Then, that last night, she was yelling so much the house shook, because I had yet again refused, of course. She screamed about breaking me, about what a horrible son I am, and then about the muggle posters in my room – I put them up permanently just to piss her off." He added with a smirk. "Anyway, it was _that_ \- her raging about my 'heinous muggle behavior', _that's_ what saved me." He grinned. "I opened my window, grabbed my wand and a few things, and crawled out the window and down the drain – at least until I lost my grip and ended up in a bush." He chuckled softly against her. "After that it was easy, I flagged the Knight Bus and took it to the Potter's – I've lived there since."

"They didn't try to force you back?"

"They did, but the Potter's took care of it, found some law. Apparently, if you're 15 and have a willing adult able to care for you, and you promise to finish school, then you just have to sign this little paper and your parents can't do shit anymore." He shrugged. "Blew me off the family tree when they found out." He smirked. "But how have you been Jeany? Since the attack?"

"I'm fine," she shrugged, "stressed a little."

"I'd be happy to help with that." He grinned devilishly.

~.~.~

* * *

"I just got your note, Professor. You wanted to see me?" Trevor stood just inside Greenhouse four.

"Yes, Mr. Orwell please come in."

"Should I have brought Jean? Your note didn't say."

"No, no my boy." The professor waved the idea away.

"I'm afraid I don't know what this is about Professor Plante."

"Yes, well. I had a chat with the Headmaster, not about you Mr. Orwell don't worry, if it had been it would have been nothing but praise." The gangly man assured him. "I had been planning on retiring in the next couple of years you see, but with that attack the other day, I find myself longing for the quiet life. I have grandchildren, _and great grandchildren_ , and I would like to spend my remaining years as nothing more than a doting grandfather." He added with a laugh and kind smile.

"So you're leaving this year, Professor?"

"Yes, and I was hoping that for the remainder of the year you would help me out. There is much to do to get this all ready to be taken over by another – I don't want to leave a mess for my replacement, and my hope was that next year you could help the new professor adjust."

"You want me, Professor? I'm only a 5th year."

"And you're my best student, followed closely by your sister at least with theory work and a Ravenclaw boy – Mr. Toots, who _is_ a 6th year but despite his seniority, I have a feeling your class work is less likely to suffer than his is." Professor Plante said kindly.

"I would be happy to assist you, sir."

"I think the details can wait until the holiday Mr. Orwell – you'll be staying won't you?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Well let's talk that first Monday then, I won't steal all your time, but we'll work over the holiday as much as you're able, and make a plan at that time. Yes?"

~.~.~

"Did you not sleep well last night, Jean?" Jean, Katie, and Lucinda all turned to the dorm door, where the voice had come from.

"No, I didn't Patty." Jean smiled weakly at the girl.

"How often do you have nightmares?" Patty asked lightly as she dropped her bag on top of her trunk.

"Only once every few weeks now." Jean answered honestly.

"You have nightmares?" Katie demand.

"That's why the silencing spells and the locked curtains." Lucinda nodded to herself. "I'm sorry Jean I just assumed you were... _taking care of things_ , or I would have asked."

"It's fine, it's getting better." Jean said, thankful that at least these three wouldn't push her to talk about her nightmares (being out all night or about crushes yes, but not about nightmares or what causes them – they would let her keep that secret if she wished).

"So Patty," Lucinda smiled brilliantly at the girl, "Katie and I wanted to talk to you about something."

"We were hoping you would let us practice our beauty spells on you, we do it with Jeany but if we could have both of you, we would get twice the practice." Katie said with a smile.

Patty's affirmative answer was barely heard by Jean, hidden under the happy chatter of Katie and Lucinda. The two blondes spoke and worked quickly as if they expected Patty to back out at any moment. Jean, of course, was dragged into their frenzy as well, but she was now both used to and resigned to her fate. Jean passed the time, studiously watching the two as they worked their magic (which Patty noticed and followed suit with a look of mild interest).

"You Patty, are going to be the talk of the school." Katie smiled.

"Maybe not, people would have to recognize her to talk about her." Lucinda smirked.

"Well they might not know who you are, but they'll notice you that's for sure." Katie's smile doubled when she saw a hint of a smile on Patty's lips.

"Well I _am_ a firm believer in practice, so in the evening or mornings when you two want to practice, I would be available. As long as you don't make me late, and as long all school codes are followed of course." Patty declared a little nervously.

"That's wonderful Patty."

"Really great of you, thanks so much."

"Well, if you don't mind I'm going to retire." Patty said as she shuffled a little uncomfortably.

"Oh, of course, we'll keep it down." Jean said. "I'll probably be doing the same here shortly."

"Night."

"Sleep well."

"So did either of you hear the rumors?" Lucinda asked as the three girls sat down on Jean's bed. "Apparently Mulciber wasn't in class today. His birthday is in a week or two, and they are saying that he was captured as a Death Eater during the attack, but because he is still underage he wasn't in the papers. So the question is, where is he?"

"If Mulciber is missing, Avery is going to be going mental." Katie groaned.

"The question is does that make him less of a threat or more of one?" Jean sighed.

"Good question." Lucinda nodded. "Because what isn't in question is the fact that he will find a way to blame us for this mess."

"We need to keep a close eye on Avery, Carrow, Wayt, Rosier, and Wilkes." Jean said quietly.

"There are too many psychopaths in that list." Lucinda muttered.

"There are too many psychopaths in this house." Katie gave a sad laugh.

~.~.~

(Friday, February 20th, 1976.)

"Practice today, don't be late, I don't care how hard it starts raining." Mike called pointing from James to Sirius, as he walked to his friends further down the table.

"I hate practicing in the rain, I can never see properly." James pouted.

"Cast an Impervious Charm on your glasses." Came Jean's voice from behind the paper she was reading. "Yes you can use it in games, there is no rule about the use of magic to combat the elements. It is assumed everyone will take such measures." She added in a bored voice, still hidden behind her paper.

"What about to keep my uniform dry, so it's not so damn freezing?"

"The same spell will help." Jean answered, clearly distracted. "And if you're skilled with Temperature charms you can re-warm your uniform to about 25 degrees celsius during any time-outs, but be careful too hot and you'll give yourself hypothermia." She added distractedly.

"So what's so interesting Jeany?"

"Well, there is a story about House Elf disappearances – masters waking up to find their elves gone, and not returning when called." Jean said with a repressed smirk. "Then there is Malfoy Sr.'s attempts to free his son, and then there are articles about missing persons: Mulciber and Narcissa Black (who has been missing since Tuesday afternoon). Narcissa's father has offered a reward for her return, but the article concentrates on how insufficient the amount is." Jean put the paper down just as Remus was filling his plate with waffles (which disappeared the moment he looked away from them to pick up the syrup).

"Bloody Hell!" He barked at his empty plate (syrup still poised in hand), sparking a round of snickers at the table. "Trevor." Remus growled. "Call her off."

"Sorry Remus, you don't make the list of people I'm afraid of – my _dear_ sister, however..." Trevor laughed, with a glance to Jean at his left.

"Jean please." Remus tried.

"I will call her off the moment you say it Remus, and not a moment before."

"She's driving me mad."

"Then say it." Jean smiled expectantly but heard nothing but silence from Remus. "Maybe I should ask her to follow you around all the time." She threatened.

~.~.~

"Have I told you how great you look today?"

"You will do your homework, Sirius, _then_ I will check it and then you will redo it. Your compliments are not going to change that."

"But it's boring Jeany!"

"Then be faster." She whispered back to him, finally looking away from her book. " _Then_ you'll have more time to study for O.W.L.'s."

"Come on Jeany!"

"You want to be an Auror, that means you need high enough O.W.L.'s to continue Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense so that you can get top marks on your N.E.W.T.S. An O.W.L in any other 'hard' class would also be to your benefit and Muggle Studies would be helpful to have an O.W.L. in as well, as Aurors often have to blend into the Muggle world."

"I'm not taking Muggle Studies, my _parents_ wouldn't allow it."

"That's fine, you can still take the O.W.L.." Lily interjected. "Most Muggleborns don't take Muggle Studies but take the O.W.L. for it."

"Right, you can take any O.W.L. you want regardless of your classes. I'll be taking the Runes and Arithmancy O.W.L.'s as a placement test for next year." Jean added.

"Oh, that's going to be great!" Lily beamed.

" _Great_ , except my knowledge of the Muggle world relates only to: alcohol, motorcycles, music, and women's swimwear." Sirius drawled.

"Well maybe over the holiday you can get some hands-on experience? Maybe you could stay with Remus over break? Or perhaps the Potter's could help – your Dad works with Muggles or something doesn't he James?"

"Yeah, I'm sure they'd be happy to help you pull an A in Muggle Studies, Pads."

"Are you two going to continue to ignore each other?" Lily ignored James. "I know you're mad Jean, but.."

" _I_ did not start this. _He_ insisted only saying one thing to me, and _I_ got tired of repeating myself, so _yes_ we are."

"Just call her off Jean!"

"Just pull your head out of your arse already!" She snapped.

"Oh, Jean I forgot I need help with that potions project." Lucinda stood grabbing her things.

"Me too – partners after all." Katie shot to her feet and gestured between her and Lucinda. "Let's find somewhere quiet so we don't disturb anyone." Katie wrapped her hand around Jean's arm and started pulling her away.

"We should go talk to Patty, she's our third after all." Lucinda said, with a glance back to the table they had left.

"Well I suppose I should join you, our project needs to be completed as well, and if we do it now I'll be able to devote more time to other matters." Severus stood, and joined to the girls.

"You're going to have to call her off." Remus said to Jean's back.

"I'll order her to spend every moment with you first." Jean hissed back at him before the Slytherins departed the group.

"So what did the idiot do?" Severus sighed as three of them sat down, and Lucinda went to talk to Patty.

"Remus is a friend Severus." Jean answered in a warning tone.

"You didn't _sound_ so friendly." He smirked.

"I don't like people speaking and thinking poorly of my friends, _even_ when they are talking about _themselves_." She clarified.

"Hello, girls," Patty smiled, "Severus." She nodded to him.

"Patty." He greeted after a double take.

~.~.~

* * *

"Jean." The voice came from just in front of her, as she sat in the common room reading (while Katie and Lucinda finished their essays on the couch next to her).

"Severus." She answered, matching his tone and not looking up (continuing to read the book she had found in the chair when she sat down a few hours ago).

"That book." He spoke again, his tone still revealing nothing.

"It's very interesting. Have you read it?" She asked as she continued to read.

"Yes, it's mine." He said a little firmly.

"Oh, sorry." She looked up for the first time. "It was in the chair, I thought it was one of the House books." She closed the book and offered it to him (noting Bella Berke coming through the wall with Avery and both disappearing towards the boys' dorms). ' _This is the second time I've seen Bella with Avery, is she cheating on Aubrey?'_

"A little dark to be a House book, don't you think?" Severus' voice brought her back to their conversation.

"No," Jean shrugged, "despite its claim, there's nothing dark in it. It's all old blood magic and debt magic. Neither are dark." She added as he took the book. "And it's wrong by the way." She said as he turned from her.

"Excuse me?" He turned back to look at her.

"The book is wrong. It's wrong when it calls that magic dark and it's wrong when it says dark magic is the strongest of magics."

"And what could be stronger?" He sneered (but it didn't measure up to any other sneer he had ever given).

"Light magic." She smiled, knowing he would scoff at her.

"Love? I didn't take you for a fool."

"A fool hum?" She smirked. "I can tell you of light magic that can render the killing curse mute, can leave an attackers magic crippled or completely ineffective against the protected target." She smiled, meeting his gaze as he asset her.

"You expect me to believe ' _love'_ can do that?"

"Have you heard of the Fidelius charm? It's very rare."

"I have not." He scowled half-heartedly.

"It is a most powerful protective enchantment. _It is light magic_." She grinned. "It requires an owner, a caster, and a secret keeper. Although the caster can be the owner or the keeper." She added quickly. "Once cast, the secret keeper is the only person who will be able to share the location of the owner's property - the secret is sealed within their very soul." He sat down slowly, with a look of interest despite his apparent effort to mask it. "Of course there are a lot of details I'm skipping over, but I won't go into those unless you have a question about it." She finished.

"How does it protect?" He squinted at her.

"The property becomes invisible, intangible, unplottable..." She listed, "everyone and everything inside it is completely undetectable – _untouchable_."

"How is it light magic? Embedding a secret in a soul sounds pretty dark."

"The difference between light and dark is thinner than many like to think. It's a rather simple line really; it's all about intent and driving emotion. Dark magic is driven by hate, while light magic is driven by love. Light magic is powered by feelings or Love or the happiness that comes from loved ones, the spells only have use in protection. While dark magic is fueled by Hate, disdain or a deep desire to do true harm, the spells can only be used to do harm - to kill, severely hurt, or control completely. The Fidelius charm is light magic because the secret keeper must be trusted (if not loved) by the target, and must choose to hide this secret, to protect – which is a product of love. The Imperius is dark magic because it requires wanting to reduce people to tools and because unlike other mind or body control spells used by Aurors or Healers, the Imperius will with prolonged use, drives the victim insane or traps them within their own mind. Dark magic leaves a mark on one's soul, which is why while some may use the spells in a fit of hatred or a moment of desperation, later they will feel the ache in their soul, which they either suffer through the guilt and remorse and shame to heal or they become numb to the pain and turn into monsters."

"And countering the killing curse?" Severus asked, ignoring her rambling.

"That has quite the price on it, but yes it is possible. It is sacrificial love magic. You must love the protected target more than your own life, you must happily trade your life for the chance to save theirs."

"And if you do?"

"Then that attacker cannot magically harm the protected target."

"Sacrificial magic is usually considered dark by people."

"I don't care much for the opinions of _'people'_ – they are so often wrong you see." She smirked. "While most magic is neither light nor dark, light magic will always be stronger than dark - quite simply because love is stronger than hate."

"Lily would call it dark." He said his tone challenging. ' _Sounds like she already has'_.

"Lily still believes that Professors and books are always right, so of course, she would. I was very much like Lily when I was younger before I became _disenchanted_ with authority, before I learned that books are only as reliable as their authors. I expect, that soon Lily will see the folly in her blind faith."

~.~.~

(Sunday, February 22nd, 1976.)

"So how long do you think Remus is going to last with 'Si around him every moment?"

"Not every moment, I asked her to continue to look in on Dobby as well."

"How is he? Has he completely recovered yet?"

"Not completely, but enough that he won't be kept from his work any longer. Dumbledore gave him a job – got him to take more money this time around." She laughed.

"Well he can't be too hurt then, can he?" Trevor laughed.

"You are supposed to be concentrating." Jean scolded.

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed. "How am I supposed to 'feel every bit of me'?"

"By trying," She sighed, "I told you it would take a long time. All you can do for now besides keep that leaf in your mouth is trying to consciously feel your body in its entirety."

"The leaf tastes horrible." He muttered.

"You should be thankful that I had read that tip about using a strong sticking charm to keep it on the underside of your tongue. Sirius and them didn't read that, and apparently barely ate anything for the month, because when they did the leaf would move around."

"Yeah, yeah, it tastes terrible when you chew it." Trevor grumbled. "How's the potion coming?" He looked over at her.

"Well, it's close enough that it looks right ...so far..."

"You really should put up a containment spell, just in case you end up with poison gas or a melting cauldron."

"Alright." She sighed whipping out her wand. "It will have to be one around the table or it will interfere with adding ingredients."

"Is the Veritaserum done yet?"

"No, it takes one lunar phase. Hopefully, I'll get it right the first time."

"I've been thinking, we're going to need money – at the very least for potion ingredients, but I can't image that a source of money wouldn't be helpful in the coming years."

"I know, I've been thinking about that, but I don't like the answer I've come up with."

"Like what?"

"Robing a Muggle bank – not like it would be hard - it's all insured, but still it wouldn't feel right. Then I considered robbing Muggle drug cartels and other criminals, which doesn't feel as wrong but still wrong."

"Any ideas that aren't theft?"

"There was the possibility of replicating gold bars or diamonds and selling them in the Muggle world – they aren't spelled like their magical counterparts so it's possible to make perfect doubles (and so long as you limit the amount you make there won't be any harm done). Then there have been cases of wizards replicating Muggle drugs and selling it, but I couldn't make money off of people's addictions."

"Well, I was going with using the money we have left and investing it. Using our knowledge of the future to make money with investments."

"Why didn't I think about that?" Jean laughed. "My father read the stock market section _every_ _morning_ because their retirement fund was partially invested in stocks."

"It's how my Gran made money, it's actually quite a common source of income (at least for the old families), but she wasn't able to get a job that would pay enough to cover the upkeep of the family homes and with my parents in St. Mungos it was all up to her. I figure if she was able to invest enough to at least keep from dipping into the family vault, then we should be able to do at least as well (with what we know)."

~.~.~

"There you are!" Remus appeared from around the corner with his wand in one hand and a fold of parchment in the other. "You have to stop this, they're driving me mad."

"I'm not hear- wait ' _they_ '?" She asked before two small figures appeared from behind Remus.

"Hello, Miss Orwell, the Free-er of House Elves." Bowed a House Elf dressed in an outfit of mismatched multicolored knits.

"Hello Dobby, and you did just as much as I did, and risked so much more, so please just Jean." She smiled down at the Elf.

"Dobby helps Wemsi care for Mr. Lupins."

"Mr. Lupins resists Wemsi's care." Wemsi growled with her hands on her hips.

"Tell them to stop." Remus hissed.

"Dobby is a free Elf," Jean informed Remus, "I have no right to tell him what to do."

"Then order Wemsi to stop and request Dobby to desist – he clearly thinks a lot of you, I'm sure he would choose to do as you ask."

"If you're so desperate, then say it already."

"Damn it, Jean!" He roared. "I can't be with anyone."

"What does that have to do with anything?" She yelled. "How can you be so smart and yet so bloody _stupid_? Is it a biological imperative? Does it come with the extra appendage? Because this seems to be a prominently male issue."

"What do you want me to say then?"

" _Oh no_ ," She laughed darkly, "we are _not_ done with this topic." She hissed her hands on her hips and cornering him. "I did not ask you to be my boyfriend!" She pushed him back into the wall. "If you want to be single, that is fine. If you want to be celibate, that's fine too. If you want to date, but not me, that it also fine. If you want to pull a Sirius and feel up anything willing, that too would be fine." She said, her voice low and angry. "But don't you _dare_ blame your condition!" She growled.

"It's too dangerous." He insisted.

"I swear Remus, if you don't stop spouting this _bullshit_ , I am going to find _whoever_ filled your head with these _lies_ and I am going to do _terrible_ things to them." She growled through her clenched jaw. "I will say this, one last time: you are only dangerous while you are Moony, it cannot be spread through blood or other bodily fluid, it is not hereditary, you are not more animalistic, you are not a danger. You may have diminished impulse control in the few hours before and after the moon, but that is it. You're not the Monster in the propaganda, and you're not the star of the werewolf romance novels either – which may be even worse with their 'mate' bullshit, which I believe was solely created to try to make their love for pseudo-consent feel less like rape."

"You're ranting, Jean." Remus sighed.

"Sorry, one of the girls was reading that garbage." Jean took a step back and righted her jumper. "Well if you say it we can forget this ever happened."

"Tell me what to say! Because I don't know, I thought I did, and I was obviously wrong so what do you want me to say, Jean?"

"That you were a fucking idiot! That you had no reason to freak out over a little scratch. That there is no reason for you to keep your nails _obsessively_ trimmed. That you will at least _try_ to stop hiding behind your condition! That you will try to see yourself as we see you, not a monster, but a wizard – a great wizard, and an even better friend. That you will stop fearing yourself, and pushing people away! _Any of the above really_ ," She yelled in exasperation, "would have been an acceptable answer." She gave an aggravated sigh and turned to Wemsi. "Wemsi you did an excellent job -"

"Of driving me insane." Remus muttered.

"Like I said," Jean smirked at him before turning back to Wemsi, "excellent job, and thank you. You no longer need to care for Remus, Wemsi. Also thank you Dobby, for helping, and I hope you too will leave Remus to his own devices."

"Dobby is happy to help the Orwells!" He bowed.

"I'm sorry Jean, I-" Remus was cut off by a feminine voice (that floated up the stairs to them).

"What do you think you are doing!" The voiced was outraged. "You'll be expelled for this!"

"Sounds like it's coming from the kitchens." Remus muttered.

"It sounds like Lily." Jean breathed. The next moment the voice yelped, and they both took off down the stairs, as fast as they could.

"YOU _DARE_ TRY TO USE _MY_ SPELL!" The outraged and definitely male voice growled from down the hall that leads to the kitchens.

"That can't be good." Remus muttered.

"You should know better." The voice sneered.

"Is that?"

"Severus." Jean nodded.

As they rounded the last corner, they saw Lily behind Severus, bleeding out onto the stone floor with a levitated and unconscious House Elf beside her. In front of Severus were Rosier and Wilkes.

"Lily!" Jean yelped seeing the blood, she slid to her knees over her friend, with her wand out. It was Sectumsempra or at least an unperfected version of it. " _Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur. Vulnera Sanentur_." Jean muttered as she pulled her wand over Lily's wounds, which despite being numerous were rather shallow. "Remus get Pomfrey, she'll need Dittany and a blood replenishing potion." Remus quickly nodded and ran back down the hall. "Don't move Lily, you're healed up but they can reopen if you try to move too much too quickly. Just sit here, you'll be fine." Jean said quickly before appearing at Severus' side, with her wand drawn (Wilkes and Rosier seemed to have second thoughts in that moment)

"I don't need your help Jean, you can leave." He muttered to her, as he halfheartedly sent stuns at the two before him (just to test their shields).

"You fought with me when you could have left." She shrugged casually. "Plus, you're standing between them and Lily and that House Elf, and there is no place I'd rather be." She said simply.

" _Fumos_!" One of the boys yelled and immediately a cloud started obscuring the two, until they could see nothing but heard sharp footsteps leaving them.

~.~.~

* * *

"How are you feeling Lily?"

"A little tender but I can't complain." She shrugged. "I might be dead if it wasn't for you two." She smiled to both Jean and Severus (sitting on either side of her).

"Severus did more."

"You healed her." He argued.

"You kept kept her from being hit again, kept me from being hit while I healed her." Jean shrugged, "sounds like you did most of the work to me." She countered.

"Can you two just except that you had equal parts in keeping me alive?" Lily laughed. "I want to know about the Elf, is she OK? _Did they kill her_?" Lily whispered weakly.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Jean said gently.

"They don't know if she will." Severus added.

"Well, are they being punished?" Lily hissed.

"Dumbledore put them on probation – they have detentions for the rest of the term if she lives. If she dies or if they do anything for the rest of the year – they will be expelled." Jean answered.

Soon Jean left Severus with Lily in the Hospital wing. On her way to update James, so he didn't do anything stupid, she paused and slipped into a broom closet. Jean silenced the room and locked the door before calling Wemsi.

"Wemsi."

CRACK! "Yes, Miss?"

"I need to give you an order, but first I want to tell you why." Jean sighed. "Today, my friend Lily was hurt, she's in the Hospital wing."

"Does miss want Wemsi to care for Miss Lily?"

"No Wemsi." Jean said sadly. "Lily was hurt because she stopped two students from hurting a House Elf – though she may not have been in time to save her." Jean sighed again, before continuing. "The House Elf they were hurting may not make it, the House Elf they were hurting is Little Wemsi. I fear these students wished to harm you but found her instead."

"Little Wemsi?" Wemsi squeaked.

"Yes, so this order I have for you is to protect you from a similar attack. I order you to hid yourself from anyone besides me, Trevor, Hagrid, Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, and Dumbledore. If you are in the kitchens (or anywhere) and someone that I didn't just list is looking for you, you will leave that area until they are gone."

"Yes, Miss." Wemsi bowed.

"Please be careful Wemsi."

~.~.~

* * *

(Tuesday, February 24th, 1976.)

"Who's it from?" James asked Sirius eying the fat letter that nearly landed in his pumpkin juice.

"My cousin."

"Which?" Jane objected, knowing Sirius to have many cousins.

"The only one he calls his cousin." James laughs. "You remember when we were sorted, and then during the feast this 7th year Slytherin came over and congratulated him?" James asked. " _That_ was his cousin Dromeda."

"She sends me letters sometimes, asks how I am and sends pictures of my little cousin Dora – she's three now." Sirius said as he broke the seal on the thick letter.

"So why do you only call _her_ your cousin?" Lily asked.

"Because the rest are pureblood arseholes." Sirius muttered.

"Dormeda ran away after she graduated and married a Muggleborn Hufflepuff." Peter added.

" _Hey_ , Ted's cool for a 'Puff." Sirius playfully glared at Peter, before pulling his letter out. "Oh fuck me." Sirius laughed, staring at a picture of a wedding.

"What?"

"Cissa." Sirius breathed, showing the picture to James. "She _didn't_ go missing - she _ran away_." He taped the bride's face before relinquishing the picture to scanned the letter. "Apparently the summer before she was betrothed to Malfoy, she had met this half-blood French boy, she had hoped that being the youngest of three girls (and with the boy's vault holding a sum close to five times of the Black vault), that her father would allow the pairing despite his blood status." Sirius explained. "Well that didn't happen, and she was betrothed to Malfoy weeks later. Last week Lucius was one of the lot arrested as a marked Death Eater. So her father, _very publicly_ , broke her engagement to Malfoy." Sirius added before turning back to the letter. "Apparently," he tapped the letter, "the father of the French boy, met her and asked her to come with him back to France. He told her that he didn't care if she didn't have a dowry or if her family disown her, that his son was still mad for her, and that he wanted to see them happy together again." Sirius summarized. "So she ran away to France and they got married last Sunday. Dromeda was her matron of honor. My uncle Alphard secretly went too - he was the only family Dromeda had at her wedding, but no one can know that."

"She married a half-blood?" James asked a little shocked. "I thought she was fully into the Pureblood shit."

"No, not quite. She cares about money, and about tradition, and yes she _definitely_ thinks Muggles should be completely separate from the magical world, but her only problem with Muggleborns is them not abandoning their families and living completely in the magical world."

"That's horrible." Lily said appalled.

"For the Blacks it's revolutionary." Sirius replied bitterly.

~.~.~

* * *

"Shit!" Trevor yelped, shooting up in bed (his wand by his bed alight in a moment and his eyes scanning the room as he rubs his wrist).

"What the hell Trevor?" Sirius grumbled from his bed.

"Sorry guys." He muttered. "Wemsi." He called softly in hopes of not disturbing his dorm mates too much. CRACK! "Wemsi, Jean's having a nightmare again could you wake her up for me?" He asks the moment she appears, leaving her to bow and disappear with a soft pop this time.

"Your twin thing is getting creepy Trev." James sighed from under his covers.

CRACK!

"Ugh...what time is it?" Remus' voice drifted from under his covers.

"Master!" Wemsi squeaked out before Trevor realized she was back. "She isn't sleeping! Not nightmare! They plan to hurt Miss!" She spoke very quickly with the air of rising panic. "Wemsi's poor Mistress!" She wailed.

"Who Wemsi? Tell me what you saw!" Trevor demanded.

"They were draggings Miss and friends out of bed!" Wemsi gasped.

"What?" Sirius and Remus exclaim as one.

"Shit!" Trevor jumped from his bed, snatched his wand from the bedside table and took off through the door.

"Bloody hell." James groaned as he threw his covers off of himself and sprang from his bed as Sirius threw a robe over his otherwise boxer clad self.

"I've got the map." James said quickly.

"Then let's go." Remus answered before Sirius could say the same.

The three boys ran down the halls on their way to the dungeons from Gryffindor tower, hoping to catch up the Trevor. About halfway there, they finally got a glimpse of Trevor running barefoot down the hall in his pajamas.

"Hey!" A Prefect appeared shouting after Trevor. "It is after hours what do you think you're doing?" Trevor didn't seem to notice the boy (who didn't notice his three trailing shadows).

"Hey," Sirius slapped James arm to rise his attention from the map, "Slytherin." He nodded to the Prefect.

"He could let us in." Remus beat Sirius to his point.

"Sounds good to me." James smirked, stuffing the map into his pocket.

~.~.~

"Bollocks!" Trevor kicked the stone wall and slapped it for good measure before he started passing in front of the segment of wall that he knew separated him and Jean. "Bloody hell, fucking shit." He muttered angrily, as he blasted the wall with spells randomly.

"Don't worry mate, Calvary's here." Sirius smirked. "Now get us in Aubrey!" He snapped. shoving the boy down the hall toward Trevor.

"Janus." Aubrey spoke clearly to the wall five feet down from Trevor and then swept his arm through the wall to show it was open. Trevor threw the wall in a heartbeat, followed shortly by Sirius, James, and Remus.

On entering the Slytherin common room, the four stood dumbstruck for a moment, before them was a battered group of six, with another six prone figures scattered in the mess of overturned furniture, and a seventh on her knees before the group.

"Come on, now you know I didn't mean anything by it." Bella tried to laugh.

"You brought them into our dorm." Patty sneered. "You should never have been made a Prefect over me!" She hissed.

"Goodnight Bella." Jean muttered tiredly and stunned the girl.

"What the hell was that?" Came from the door, Aubrey had his wand drawn to Jean and the entire room turned to point their wands at him.

"She let these six into our dorms so that they could pull us out of our beds for an attack." Jean said simply.

"How do I know that's what happened?" The Prefect asked.

"Because there are only five people who can open our door and four of us were attacked." Lucinda sighed. "You're a bright boy, Aubrey." She added, clearly annoyed.

"It's really the only possible explanation if you refuse to take our word for it." Patty eyed him as if she were insulted at his distrust (or maybe she was disappointed in his stupidity).

"She blew off rounds with me, said it was important." Aubrey murmured sadly as he lowered his wand.

"Did you come to save us?" Katie giggled at Trevor (both amused and flattered) and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Of course." The three boys shrugged.

"That's very cute." Katie smiled up at Trevor, ignoring the pain from the arm she clutched to her chest.

"Bloody Gryffindors." Severus muttered from behind Jean.

"You're hurt." Trevor whispered concernedly to Katie.

"Come on, I think all of us could use a visit to Madam Pomfrey." Jean called as she gingerly touched the right side of her face and her fattening lip.

"Come on Trev, let's lead the way." Katie took his hand and started out of the common room.

"You got clocked good there Jeany." Sirius said softly. "Is that the worse of it?"

"I'm fine." Jean assured him. "Could you help Lucinda? I think her ankle is broken."

"On it." Sirius left her with a smile.

"James? Remus? Would you mind going and waking Dumbledore and Pomfrey? Maybe Slughorn?" Jean asked and received two nods.

"I'll get Slughorn." Aubrey called as he followed the two out of the common room.

"I feel I should thank you, Jean." Severus said so softly that only Jean could hear him.

"No need." She shrugged. "It's like I said." She smiled before changing the topic. "I think Patty's going to need an eye on her on the way, that was a pretty nasty bump she took."

"I'll walk her up." And with that Severus was gone and Jean was smirking.

"Playing matchmaker?" Came a voice from behind her, and she turned to see Reggie smirking behind her.

"Being a good friend." She corrected.

"To her or to him?"

"I think both."

"I think if he could see anyone but that Muggleborn of his, that he would like Patty."

"I'm impressed."

"At my insight?" He quirked a brow.

"That you said 'Muggleborn'."

"Does my brother speak of our family?" Reggie asked after a moment.

"To me." Jean nodded.

"Well, since a little after Christmas I've started to think that our parents – well really our mother – has been trying to pull us apart since he went to Gryffindor."

"From what he's said, it wouldn't surprise me, but what gave _you_ the idea?"

"I woke up on Christmas with a present on my bed, a present from my brother, one that suggests what my mother has been telling me about him is not true. Then there's what he said after the Quidditch game."

"Some present."

"It really was." Reggie nodded, and Jean knew she wouldn't learn what it was. "Anyways, if she lied about him - can I trust anything she says? So I must take an objective look at everything, and that Evans makes a strong argument for Muggleborns."

~.~.~

* * *

"You lot wait here, Dumbledore is on his way back." Madam Pomfrey instructed, and soon after the big double doors opened to reveal Dumbledore in a night robe patterned with flickering stars, and a matching nightcap on his head.

"Everything is taken care of." Dumbledore smiled kindly. "I trust the four of you can find you way back to Gryffindor tower, and to your beds without a problem?" He turned his gaze on Trevor, Sirius, James, and Remus.

"Yes, sir." They mumbled together and left.

"If you six will follow me, it is late, and I expect you are all ready for bed."

"Where are we going, Professor?"

"I won't have you six in the house quarters after tonight. Tomorrow morning I will make an announcement about it - it will be a new policy to protect students from harm from their own house."

"What about me Professor?" Aubrey asked. "I won't be welcome back now, and I don't want to see Bella after what she did – or any of the others for that matter."

"Would it be alright with you six if Mr. Aubrey joined you in your shared quarters?"

"It's fine with us, right girls?" Lucinda said.

"Right." Katie, Patty, and Jean said and nodded.

"Mr. Snape, Mr. Black what do you say? You would be the ones sharing a dorm with him. He can have separate quarters if you would be uncomfortable."

"I'm fine continuing to share a dorm with Aubrey, I think he's the only one that didn't try to go through my things." Severus added with a sneer.

"Fine with me then." Reggie added.

"Then I will show the _seven_ of you to your new quarters, it will be close to what you are used to. There will be a Girls Dorm and a Boys Dorm with a shared common room. However, because the quarters were made back at the dawn of the school when it was standard to be married by 16, and were used for married couples and their young children, and then later they were used for families to visit their children..."

"They allowed students to marry, live with each other, and have their kids here at Hogwarts?" Katie asked incredulously. "Who even cared for the kids? They couldn't have been allowed to take them to classes!"

"No, no that would have been even more ridiculous." Dumbledore chuckled. "No at those times, any children of Teachers or Students would have been cared for by the Schools House Elves if the family didn't have their own."

"Surely the school doesn't allow it anymore professor?"

"No, the school has since barred the students from marrying, and there is an anti-conception spell over the entire grounds. You can't imagine the extra distractions caused by allowing students to marry and raise children at the school – the young women's grade would fall as would their attendance during pregnancy, not to mention all the accidental magic they could cause when upset."

"None of that was in _Hogwarts: A History_. _"_ Patty muttered.

"The spell is mentioned, although it said the reason was so girls didn't miss or become distracted from class due to menstrual issues." Jean whispered to Patty.

"Of course that would be the same spell." Patty laughed at herself.

"Anyway, I believe my point in that was to tell you that your quarters will also have a small magical kitchen and that there will be single Prefect style bathroom between the dorms. Although I will assume only Mr. Aubrey knows what that means." Dumbledore chuckled to himself. "You will find a single entrance, beyond which you will have a path to the right and to the left. The right is the men's bath, and the left is the ladies' bath, but beyond that, it is a public bath. I am sure you all are mature enough to figure out a system with the bathroom that makes everyone comfortable." He smiled. "Ah, here we are." He pointed to a portrait of an old witch in black robes, in a rarely used hall. "The password is 'Tutum Portum'." Dumbledore smiled serenely as the portrait popped open.

"Fitting." Patty smiled.

"How?" Katie asked

"'Tutum' is safe isn't it?" Lucinda looked around the group but her questioning gaze fell to Jean for the answer.

"Yes." Severus muttered.

"Safe Haven." Jean and Aubrey said together.

"I think I'll very much enjoy getting to know you two better, Miss Orwell and Miss Greengrass." Aubrey smiled. "You can call me Tram by the way if Aubrey is too formal for you."

"Tram?"

"As a kid, my nickname was, of course, Bertie, but then with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, it turned into Bean, which my parents thought was adorable." He frowned disapprovingly.

"So it ruined Bertie for you?"

"Yes, so at seven I refused to answer to either, so I ended up with Tram." He shrugged. "But since being at Hogwarts, I rather like being called by my surname, but some find it impersonal."

"I knew a woman who hated her name." Jean nodded. "She demanded to be called by her surname," She laughed, "even after she was married, people called her by her maiden name. Only her parents and husband were allowed not too." She smiled, fondly.

"Well, I guess I could have a worse name then couldn't I?"

~.~.~

* * *

 **A/N - If you don't the smallest** **hint of what's to come then do not read below!**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Riniko22 -** Your right there won't be a Draco Malfoy - but their maybe a Draco (as in Narcissa having a son who's first name is Draco, and shares some resemblance, both physically and personality-wise, to Draco Malfoy), seeing that star names are Black family thing I figure Narcissa picked the name and would be likely to use the name for a son. If there was such a Draco, there would be some noticeable difference from having a different father/life.

 **smudge914 -** Narcissa won't be seen a whole bunch but you will see more of her and at the end when I write a few chapters on how the world ends up you'll get to see/hear what happens to her.

 **MlleCharlene -** I have said it another reply to a comment, but all I'll say publically is that I know who Jean will end up with - I don't see me changing my mind - and that Jean will have more than one relationship (I think that both Remus and Sirius are/can be good matches for Hermione and it really comes done to each story and slight difference in how each character is and what they want). I don't see the pairing being a surprise, but I don't want to shove it down your throats either.


	13. Chapter 13: Hell

**A/N - thanks for sonotawriter for betaing. Updated 3/7/17.**

 **What's happened so far:**

 **Ch11:** Valentine's Day starts off great: Jean convinces James not to ask Lily out; Remus, Lily, and Jean enjoy a trip to Tomes and Scrolls at Hogsmeade; and Trevor and Katie had a date before Trevor and Jean met the Prewetts for a very entertaining few hours as the Curse Breakers turned Aurors Examine the Gaunt Shack. It all turns bad when they return to Hogsmeade to find it filled with Death Eaters looking for the Orwells: Remus is hurt, Hagrid sends two Death Eaters threw a wall, Jean's stomach is covered in bruises, and Trevor hurts his arm trying to help his Mother. While Remus recovers well (only suffering from Wemsi attention), Rita Skeeter writes an article about the attack (throwing mud at Dumbledore while outing three Students and a Treacher as captured and imprisoned – along with a certain Malfoy leaving the Orwells unsure how to feel about this development).

 **Ch12:** James, Remus, and Sirius talk about 'their Orwell's'. Jean tells Trevor about killing Mulciber as Hartz, and later uses a spell Dumbledore found to alter House Elf Bonds. Remus and Jean fight due to a scratch, and Jean uses Wemsi's doting to punish him until just before Lily is hurt on her patrols with Severus after they find an Elf being attacked by students. Sirius gets word that Narcissa ran away to France and got married. Trevor starts Animagus training, and Jean tries to brew Wolfsbane and Veritaserum. Jean talks to Severus about light and dark magic, and Trevor wakes up due to what turns out to be an attack on Jean (that ends with Dumbledore moving 7 Slytherins into their own Dorm for their safety).

* * *

Chapter 13 – Hell

(Sunday, February 29th, 1976.)

"Morning Severus, Patty. You're both up early." Jean said pleasantly as she entered their new shared room (consisting of a couch and four chairs around the fireplace, and a four person table between the magical kitchen and double-wide bookshelf).

"Good morning Jean." Patty smiled brightly and Jean had to check that she kept her surprise hidden.

"Morning." Severus gave her nod. "Patty made tea if you're not running off."

"Oh, tea sounds wonderful." She smiled and made her way to the so-called kitchen (a fridge substitute with a sink, a limited pantry, a kettle and some basic pots and pans). "I'm going to need to learn cooking spells." She muttered under her breath, adding a splash of milk to her tea and giving it a stir with a spoon from the drawer (which she dropped in the sink when she was done).

"When the tea's gone, I'll show you that one." Patty smiled.

"I don't know any either." Severus offered at the same time as Patty (who he gave an apologetic almost-smile for speaking over her).

"There are actually two spells for tea, that I know," Patty added, "but I prefer the Water-Boiling Charm, because, despite its name, you can pick the temperature of the water. That way, you can use the ideal temperature for the type of tea you're making." Patty said in a way that was odd for Jean to hear coming from someone else.

"I think you just made yourself the official tea maker." Jean chuckled.

"What was that Potions Theory question you had Jean?" Severus asked as Jean sat beside Patty at the little table.

"I was wondering about the possibility of aerosolizing a potion like Living Death. I thought it could be useful for Aurors or could be used by Muggle Management teams when mass obliviation is needed." She added.

"If it was possible, it certainly seems like it would be helpful." Patty nodded. "But how would you contain and disperse it?"

"It _is_ an interesting idea." Severus agreed. "I would image, that Jean was thinking of something akin to the smoke bombs that Muggle Police use."

"Yes, exactly." Jean agreed.

"That's what they call their Aurors, right?"

"Yes." Jean and Severus both answered.

"And I thought that was creepy with the two Orwell's." Aubrey laughed as he appeared from the boy's dorm, behind Severus.

"Good morning Aubrey." Severus greeted politely, as the boy rounded the table.

"Morning." Patty echoed in a friendlier tone.

"Patty has graced us with tea," Jean gestured to the kettle by the sink behind her and Patty. "I think she may be the only one who can use the kitchen." She added with a smirk.

"I can make tea," he shrugged, "but my kitchen skills truly lie in the reheating of meals, and heating milk to the perfect temperature to make children sleepy." He laughed.

"Siblings then?" Jean asked

"Yes ...technicality half-siblings."

"Sometimes half-siblings are better than full-siblings." Patty muttered, and looking uncomfortable she took a long sip of her tea.

* * *

~.~.~

"There you are, where's Trev?" Sirius asked Jean when he spotted her rounding the tall book shelves.

"Ran off, with Katie." Jean shrugged.

"Good for him." James laughed from beside Sirius, as he balanced on the back legs on his chair.

"How's the mysterious new dorm? The one you won't let me in." Sirius hissed.

"It's not only mine – we all agreed, not to let in anyone that the others would feel uncomfortable with – so, in other words, we agreed to not let anyone in." Jean laughed. "Although they did kindly agree to allow Trevor." She conceded. "Have you studied any, since I made you last time?" Jean closed the topic, as she sat down next to them (glancing over the empty library).

"Remus made us." James muttered bitterly, with a dirty look to the boy to his left (who couldn't help the tiny smirk that pulled at the right of his lips).

"He's just unhappy because Lily was still in the Hospital wing at the time." Remus informed Jean.

"So where do you think we should focus their studies?" She asked Remus.

"I wouldn't bother making them study Transfiguration, Defense or Charms, they may or may not get O's in those, but I have no doubt they will do well enough to move on to their N.E.W.T.S., and it's not like they care about the difference between an O and an E." He muttered the last bit.

"Alright, so Potions and Herbology definitely. I'll help you with the test for Herbology, but you should ask Trev to help you prepare for the practical." Jean told them but seemed to be speaking more to herself. "Pulling an O.W.L in History and Astronomy would make you look better but it's not needed." Jean muttered to herself. "There's no way you'll pull an Arithmancy or Runes O.W.L. without taking the class... An O.W.L in Care would, like Muggle Studies, be beneficial, but Potions and Herbology are more important. The grade on your O.W.L will only matter in getting you into the N.E.W.T.S classes. Which means an E in Transfiguration, Defense, Charms, and Potions; Kettleburn only requires an A for Care..."

"Plante requires an E as well." Remus spoke up.

"Plante is leaving this year," Jean argued, "so it will likely still be an E, but the new Professor might require an O. There's no knowing." She explained.

"Oh!" James snapped to attention (cutting off Remus before he could respond to Jean). "I owled my dad about using the holiday to get us better at Muggle Studies so Sirius and I might at least pass the practical... Anyway, he thought it was about time we gave our O.W.L.'s some thought. He and Mum, have made plans to rent a Muggle house for the Holiday and have invited Remus, Peter, You and Trevor to join in." James beamed, "he said if you came he would let you take us out into a Muggle city for a night without him or Mum."

"Why would your parents trust me to take you lot out?"

"I had mentioned how you know everything, and are little scary when we get out of line." James shrugged.

"You think you've seen me scary?" Jean questioned in a warning tone.

"Like that." James laughed gesturing to her and looking to Sirius for backup. "...So will you?" He nearly begged.

"I have other commitments."

"It doesn't have to be all break, just three days! Just three days Jeany! Come on, I have a 'one-night free pass' to do whatever it is Muggle kids do for fun! Drink, stay out all night, _all_ punishment free, but you have to go."

"Why would your parents do that?"

"Dad says he went out into the Muggle world a lot at my age. He says the experience helped him but that I was coddled too much to function in the Muggle world alone, that Sirius would get into a fight within an hour and that while Remus could function in the Muggle world, that he wouldn't rein the two of us in."

"And Peter would encourage your stupid ideas?" Jean offered.

"That is pretty close to what he said, yeah." James agreed with a smile.

"So why not Trevor?"

"Dad thinks he would be only marginally better than Remus without you there."

"So I would be your babysitter?"

"No. _Guide_." James corrected with a smile.

"Our very beautiful, all-knowing guide to Muggle culture." Sirius added.

"Culture?" She laughed. "So you're telling me we aren't talking about going to a bar so you can drink Muggle booze and snog a Muggle girl?"

"I think that's pretty much what they were thinking." Remus laughed.

"Come on Hartz!" James begged.

"These are things Muggles do and talk about, so shouldn't we have some idea about it, in order to better blend into the Muggle world?" Sirius asked.

"That's right," James hopped on board, "First we would have to learn how to dress well in Muggle clothing, then learn how to navigate the city to find our destination."

"Oh boy, they're laying it on thick now." Remus murmured through an entertained smile, his arms crossed loosely over his chest as he watched the pair.

"We would have to learn what is a normal drink to order – they don't have Fire Whiskey or Butterbeer." Sirius added.

"They don't have Fire Whiskey or Butterbeer?" James looked at Sirius in shock and Jean couldn't tell if he was pretending or not.

"Do you see Jeany?" Sirius grinned, gesturing to James' shocked face.

"I don't know." Jean sighed.

"Please, please, please!" James begged, giving her a face that made her chest tighten slightly.

"Alright!" Jean nearly shouted, her eyes closed as she pulled herself together.

"Yes." Jame started bouncing while Sirius was suddenly silent as he eyed her.

"I swear if you try to hug my face again..." She threatened, her voice not quite under control. "I can probably do three days – I'll ask Trev, but he's planning on helping Plante a lot over the Holiday."

"Dad said he would Apparate you there and back, so you don't have worry about anything." James assured her.

* * *

~.~.~

(Monday, March 1st, 1976.)

"What's in the paper now?" James asked when Jean hadn't blinked or looked from the page.

"Oh, nothing important." Jean answered, still staring at the paper in her hands. Trevor leaned over to look at the paper (he scanned the headlines but found nothing of interest).

"Ah." He sighed as his gaze fell to the date.

"What?" James asked Trevor.

"Birthday?" Trevor whispered to her with a wince. Jean only nodded and turned the paper over on the table, pushing it away as she turned to her left to Sirius.

"Blow off classes with me." She whispered, having turned him to face her (her arms resting on either shoulder).

"Absolutely, love." He grinned.

"What should we tell the teachers?" Katie asked.

"Tell them I'm crying my eyes out because it's my dead best friends birthday." She shrugged. "No one's going to ask any questions to that, or try to give me detention."

"As long as you won't be crying your eyes out." Trevor whispered to her with a pointed look to Sirius.

"Not a tear mate." Sirius swore before guiding Jean away before the silence at the table got any more awkward.

* * *

~.~.~

"So, what it is it you want to do Jeany?" Sirius chuckled as he followed her down the empty hall. "I am up for anything you want." He smirked.

"You know how the stairs move?"

"Of course, it's a pain in my arse every other week."

"I want to make the steps move too. Kind of like the stairs to Dumbledore's office – Muggles make stairs like that, were the steps move up or down – they're called escalators."

"Alright so the stairs will continue to move from landing to landing, and the steps will be moving either up or down." Sirius said to make sure he understood.

"Yes, but there's more." Jean grinned.

"I'm listening." He grinned wide.

"There's this Muggle board game, wher-"

"A bored game?" He asked.

"I'll make sure to show you over the holiday." She laughed. "Anyway, there's one called Chutes and Ladders where you move up ladders or slide down the chutes, and well I'm thinking of this prank as Slides and Escalators."

"Like the stairs to the girl's tower – it turns to a slide when a bloke steps foot on it... and it makes this horrible noise." He added with a wince.

"Yes well, we won't add any alarms to them." She chuckled and took him by the elbow to drag him along with her. "So, you'll have stairs moving from landing to landing, with their steps changing from moving up, down, or being gone altogether."

* * *

~.~.~

"I heard you and my brother had a long day." Reggie joined her on the couch in front of the fire, with a mug of tea in his hands. "The thing with the stairs _while_ completely pointless and a nuisance was still impressive." He added.

"The point was to see if we could." Jean smiled and sipped her tea (adjusting her throw to better cover her feet).

"What is it you two have?" He raised a brow from over his mug.

"That seems to be the question of the day – Katie and Lucinda asked at dinner – Lucinda gave Sirius quite the scare too." She snickered.

"I heard it from them – they were standing in the girl's doorway as I studied. Katie told Lucinda how she and your brother saw you two start snogging after you finished that prank, and then Lucinda said how she saw him with a girl last night, and well, I'm sure you know the rest."

"Yes, they came into the Great Hall in a silent rage and started asking questions. Sirius didn't want me to answer, but then Lucinda gave a very colorful threat." Jean smirked at the thought. "They are very good friends." She added quietly.

"So I doubt you're a couple."

"No, not a couple." Jean agreed with a smile. "We're both a little broken and more than a little angry." She sighed. "It's nice to be close to someone who understands without asking questions; someone you know you don't have to hide the damage from."

"Do you not have that with your brother?"

"It's different with Trev, he wants to help - to patch me up and make me whole again – _and he can_." She laughed. "He really can, _always could_ , but sometimes I just want to be able to feel broken and feel like that's alright. Sirius tries to make me feel better, but he doesn't try to fix me."

"I think that's just a brother thing." Reggie said quietly after a moment.

* * *

~.~.~

(Sunday, March 7th, 1976.)

"So, what did you do wrong last time?" Trevor frowned down at the cauldron.

"No blue smoke." Jean sighed. "All the book says is that it's an issue with the method, not the ingredients. So at least I know they are of adequate quality and that I measured them correctly."

"So, it was the heat or stirring?"

"Or timing... _or all the above_." She groaned. "After this one, we'll be out of ingredients."

"So, I'll sit quietly in the corner and not distract you?" Trevor offered with a small smile.

"That would be helpful." She agreed. "You need the practice anyway – just keep trying – there isn't any secret to it, it doesn't make any sense until you almost have it."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what James, Sirius, and Peter have said." Trevor nodded, before finding a comfortable spot out of her way.

For a few moments, he watched her set up her table in the middle of the Come and Go room and place a containment spell around her and the table again. She seemed to check that she had everything and then check again. She had her back to him, the cauldron blocked from his view, and the ingredients lined up in two different rows on either side of her. It was clear she had an order to the bottles of ingredients as she was muttering their names from the book (which she had floating in front of her) and touched the tops of each before moving on to the next in line.

He berated himself for procrastinating and closed his eyes so that he wouldn't use her as a distraction any longer. He could still hear her shuffle back and forth randomly, and the glass bottles as she put them back down on the table, but he refused to delay himself any longer. He focused on trying to feel everything. 'Try to feel the weight of your clothes on your skin', Peter had told him the other night before bed. 'Try to feel your body expand as you breathe, how your shirt is pulled over you as your shoulders rise and fall' Sirius had said.

He felt the cold from the stone floor where he sat. He felt his shoes forcing the knit pattern from his socks into this skin. He felt his clothes move as he breathed just as Sirius had said, and he tried to feel the extent of the sensation. He tried to feel where his robes touched his skin and were they simply hung off of him.

"Damn it!" Came a yelp and a clatter, followed by gasps and coughing. Trevor opened his eyes to see Jean stumbling out of a dome of green smoke.

"Jean!" He clamored to his feet as she fell to her hands and knees, gasping.

"Be-" She tried but no more sound came and she was left to mutely finish. "Be-" She pulled at her collar, as she again failed to complete her message.

"What do I do?" Trevor begged, his eyes wide and panicked. "Your collar's not the problem." He insisted as she continued to paw at her neck desperately. "What do I do? How do I counteract it? Did you make an antidote?" He talked quicker with every word. "Do I get Pomfrey? Or Slughorn? Dumbledore?"

"Be... _ore_..." She gasped pulling a cord from around her neck and over her head, sending her hair everywhere. "Be-ore." She croaked, shoving her beaded bag into his hands.

"Bezoar!" He yelped, clawing the bag open. " _Accio Bezoar_!" He shouted, his wand pointed into the bag, and the next moment a small box flew out.

"'Es." She replied to his shout, nodding slowly, as her eyes fluttered, and she sagged towards the floor. She tried to hold herself up, silently gasping to no avail, but another failed attempt and her shaking arms gave out and her eyes rolled close. Trevor ripped the little box open, grabbed one of the stones and forced it into her mouth. He watched barely breathing as her eyes opened again, and she gasped for air.

"It's working?"

"Ye-s."

" _Good_ , just breathe for now." He helped her sit up after a moment.

"Than-k...you." She wheezed.

"I panicked and I almost let you die – don't thank me."

"You did...good." She argued.

"Fine, but only so you'll shut up." Trevor mumbled. "Let's get you back to your room."

* * *

~.~.~

"Password Jeany." Trevor whispered to her as she half hung from him.

"Tutum Portum." She hoarsely whispered. As the portrait opened, Trevor helped her in and to the couch a few feet from the door.

"Should I get Pomfrey?"

"Questions." She shook her head.

"I have some of those." Came a voice from the boy's dorm.

"Snape." Trevor breathed.

"Sev-us." Jean attempted, her voice cutting out.

"You've poisoned yourself?" He raised a brow as he looked her over. "You reek of aconite." He muttered. "How'd you counter it yourself?"

"Trev." She shook her head again.

"Bezoar." Trevor answered.

"At least you were with her, and not one of your friends – I doubt they would have managed." He sneered. "Did she inhale it?" He looked to Trevor.

"Yes, the potion turned to a gas."

"Wait here." He sighed heavily and disappeared back into his dorm. "Here," he said when he returned with a goblet (which he handed to her), "take a few breaths of the smoke and then drink it. It will heal the damage the gas did to your throat and lungs." She breathed deeply; the white vapor soothing the ache in her throat.

"Thank you, Severus." Jean managed in a gravelly voice before taking a last breath and downing half the potion.

"When you're done, you're going to tell me why you almost killed yourself." He said flatly. "This wouldn't be caused by aerosolizing Living Death, so what were you doing? What could you want with aconite?"

"Honestly?"

"Jean." Trevor warned.

"I was given a potion recipe," She picked her words carefully so that she wouldn't lie to him. "It's called Wolfsbane, and it helps Werewolves during the Fullmoon – it lets them keep their human mind along with helping with the pain and discomfort some."

"And who gave you this potion?"

"An old friend." She pulled her smirk into a smile (so maybe it was a joke more than an answer, but it wasn't a lie).

"We had a professor," Trevor said, "He made it."

"Our professor was a werewolf, he took it every Fullmoon." Jean added, thankful for Trevor being there (it would have felt like a lie if she had to say both parts).

"He's gone." Trevor finished. _'_ _They both are – all of them are.'_

"I haven't been able to make it properly myself." Jean sighed.

"And why do you want to?"

"Besides being able to?" She asked, knowing it would be enough for him – that it had been enough for him. "I want to help Werewolves, but I can't release the potion - the Ministry would want answers."

"Yes, that wouldn't be pretty." Severus muttered, after scrutinizing Jean for a moment.

"How many times have you tried to make it?"

"Twice here, and three times before we came here – when he wasn't able to make the potion."

* * *

~.~.~

"I'm telling you it's the only logical explanation." Severus insisted, silently casting a silencing spell of his own creation.

" _No, it isn't_." Lily hissed. "I have read all the books in the library about Werewolves and it doesn't match up!" She argued.

"He misses class around every Fullmoon, how does that not match?" Severus hissed.

"There is far more than just timing!" Lily objected. "I know Remus, and he is the _complete_ opposite of a Werewolf! He is calm and quiet, he is smart and kind and sweet and a complete gentleman – so you see he can't be a Werewolf." Lily said matter-of-factly. "Werewolves are aggressive, temperamental, sexist, philanderers, of low intelligence. If you were really looking for answers, if you had really read all the books, you would have come to the obvious conclusion that Remus is, in fact, a diabetic."

"A diabetic?" Severus said blankly.

"Yes, the magical world treats diabetes with a potion. A potion that you must take only once the last dose is completely out of your system. So you see, you must get sick before you can take it again, and while the timing is consistent, it varies slightly from person to person (average range being every three to five weeks). It explains your points about the meat and chocolate because protein helps the blood sugar stay level, and sugar is a quick fix to low blood sugar levels. It explains him being sick or gone every month for a few days. It explains him getting weaker looking and then looking healthier by the hour when he comes back. It explains all of your points."

"So you think he's a diabetic? Even assuming that your right and the timing of him needing this potion is a _very_ large coincidence. Why would he hide being a diabetic? _Why_ would he _lie_?"

"The books say there is a large stigma against diabetics, that it's seen as a Muggle illness – believed that only weak witches and wizards have it. It is seen as shameful, as a sign of lacking magical strength."

"Alright, so why is Jean trying to make a potion that would help a Werewolf?"

"Because Jean is both exceptionally bright _and_ kind. She wants to help all kinds of creatures."

* * *

~.~.~

(Wednesday, March 10th, 1976.)

"Happy Birthday Remus." Jean smiled, handing him a package before she joined him at his empty table in the library.

"It isn't another book of magic tricks is it?" Remus grinned, his brow raised.

"No, but if you're planning on lamenting your future again, I could find another for you." Jean smirked. "Or something on one of the many other options."

"I might actually be disappointed," Remus teased, "there were some fun tricks in that book." he laughed softly.

"Oh? Have you got any of them down?"

"Just one."

"Show me?" She smiled leaning closer.

"Alright," he laughed, "but I warn you, after reading how Muggles do it – I think their way is more impressive." He warned as he pulled a Sickle out of his pocket and showed Jean both of his palms (his right with the coin in the center). "Alright, now you see the coin." He whispered before he closed both hands and turned them over. "Which hand?" He laughed.

" _Well_ ," she laughed quietly, "ok, ok, the right." She answered taping the back of his right hand.

"Let's see." Remus smiled, rotating his hands back and opening them to show the sickle was in fact in his left hand.

"It's like Magic!" Jean managed before her voice was swallowed by laughter (Remus joining her). " _But really_ ," She composed herself, "that is _so_ impressive." She said sincerely.

"Eh," He shrugged it off, "it's just a little trick."

"No," She grabbed his forearm, "really Remus." She insisted. "They might just be tricks, but it's also wandless magic – _real_ wandless magic at that – it's _really_ advanced and _incredibly_ impressive." She added sternly, not letting him look away from her, in hopes that he would better hear her. Not believing her point had been received, she sighed and placed her wand on the table next to him and returned her hand to her side.

"What are-" He paused as the wand light up brightly. "Wow, Jeany." He breathed.

"It's not even a magic trick." She shrugged, with a smirk. "And it's only _called_ wandless magic – it's nowhere near the same as learning one of those tricks."

"Alright, point taken." He sighed. "What distance are you at with it?"

"My best is two feet – that's verbal and it only works every fifth try or so. Consistently I'm at just over a foot non-verbally." She shrugged, replacing her wand into her pocket. "Like I said."

"Right," Remus smiled, " _like you said._ Something about being advanced and very impressive?"

* * *

~.~.~

(Saturday, March 13th, 1976.)

Trevor arrived at Jean's shared dorm, with breakfast to share (a basket packed to the brim by Wemsi). He waited, talking to Patty and Aubrey until all three girls were ready (and fed). Patty was invited to join but had no occasion to need to go shopping (and she liked the castle on Hogsmeade days, she said).

Katie and Trevor walked hand in hand with sappy smiles plastered on their faces while Jean and Lucinda followed them (Lucinda already on the subject of what she was going to look for, for Jean). The four of them met Lily and Jane at the Entrance Hall (Lily had a Slug Party to go to the day before break).

"So what are you thinking Katie?" Lucinda asked her in a hushed voice (having detached her from Trevor, who now walked in a content silence with his twin just behind Lily and Jane).

"I would love to put Lily in green. I mean Jane's a ginger too, but between them, I'd give Lily the green. They're not going to the same event so we _could_ put them both in green."

"With Lily's dress being for the Slug Club, I'd go a little brighter and less formal. A bright emerald would be wonderful." Lucinda agreed. "I was thinking Purple, Cobalt, or Green for them." She added.

"Yeah," Katie nodded, "but we can't let Jane, Jean, or I match too much."

"Then there's Trevor, should he match Jean or you?"

"Well it's not like we were invited together – officially we aren't the others date. My family was invited, and they were invited with Hagrid." Katie said and Lucinda knew to move on.

"What about Jean in Navy with blue to match her eyes and maybe some black detail. Then have Trevor in a suit with a navy tie and the same blue for his pocket square. Then we can put you in blue with navy pumps and clutch, and put Jane in purple and blue. That way, Trevor, and Jean will match, but he will also match you, and Jane won't be left out. You all won't look too alike, but you'll all look good together for any pictures."

"Oh navy would be great for Jean," Katie grinned, "classy but still striking."

Jean, Trevor, Lily and Jane talked together as Katie and Lucinda planned their outfits. Jean had asked what Trish was up to, and was told she had a date with a Hufflepuff, Barnabas Cuffe (Lily had met him at one of the Slug Club events and introduced them one day in the library).

"Handsome, grades are decent, but not high enough for him to make Prefect, and he seems quite well adjusted for all the money his family has – it's all Slughorn seems to know about him." Lily added almost sadly as they entered Hogsmeade. "How can they act like nothing happened?" Lily hissed suddenly, her eyes locked on a roughhousing group of younger boys. "Last Hogsmeade visit things were blowing up, and people got hurt, and they're just acting like nothing happened at all!" She looked from the boys to shops to either side (the damage had been repaired within a week and everything looked as if the attack had never happened). "Look at them in Zonko's buying pranks like something horrible didn't happen."

"Maybe they're in Zonko's _because_ something horrible happened." Trevor countered.

"Joke Shops are important Lily," Jean held back a sigh, "you look at them and see pranks and tricks, but Trev and I? We see hope."

"That seems like a rather generous overstatement of a joke shop." Lily answered.

"I hope it always does." Trevor muttered darkly, as he looked over Zonko's and let himself remember the Weasley's shop (he nearly did a double take when he noticed the red-headed twins standing in the joke shop with a gaggle of students around them). "Look." He mouthed to Jean after giving her a nudge.

"Makes sense." She murmured back with a nod. "I expect there will be a few more." She added quietly.

"What are you two muttering about?" Jane called back to them.

"Ally!" Lily nearly squealed, before Jean or Trevor could answer Jane.

"Hey Lily, Jane." Said a woman a few years older, that Jean and Trevor both recognized.

"You didn't tell me you were going to be visiting!" Lily scolded with a smile.

"It's not so much of a visit." She said quietly. "We're here to keep an eye out, the Prewett's are here too. As well as Sturgis and Gary - do you remember them?"

"I remember Gary, he was the same year as the Prewett's right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, and Sturgis Podmore was in mine but in Ravenclaw, but I guess you wouldn't have ever really heard his name - but that doesn't matter - what are you up to?"

"Oh, we're all going shopping, they have that big wedding to go to and I have another one of Slughorn's parties. Oh! Jean!"

"What?" Jean was called out her Trevor's whispered conversation.

"I've been trying to get you to meet Al forever! Jean Orwell meet Alice _now_ Longbottom, and that guy in front of the Three Broomsticks is her new hubby Frank, they've been dating _forever_." Lily Beamed.

" _Soulmates_ , if such a thing ever existed." Jane added.

"Nice to meet you officially." Jean offered her hand and forced herself not to look at Trevor.

"Yes, sorry about last time, you two were quite impressive." Alice offered a small smile as she shook Jean's hand.

"Not at all, you had a point, I just wish that was how the world worked." Jean said.

"Don't we all." Trevor and Alice said together.

"Well, we really should be going," Jane started with a suppressed giggle, "it was great seeing you, Al." Jane said.

"Enjoy yourselves, and don't worry about anything Frank and I will be around the Broomsticks, the Prewett's will be around Zonko's and Sturgis and Gary are up around the Hog's Head." Alice assured Lilly and Jane.

"Thanks, Ally." Lily smiled. "Next time you'll have to come for a visit so we can see those wedding pictures."

"Sure thing."

* * *

~.~.~

The shop was off the main road, but apparently had more formal options with better spells than the other stores. Katie and Lucinda were greeted by name by the middle-aged woman manning the counter, and they set to work right away. Katie and Lucinda had Trevor done in no time and started on Lily.

A little over three hours after the girls and Trevor entered the store, and three dresses past her sanity, Jean found herself staring at her reflection. Trevor had quickly found everything he needed with Katie's help, Lily had her dress for Slughorn's latest party, Katie had found two dresses for herself, and Lucinda, who had only come to help, had found a dress she wouldn't be parted with.

"That's it, you have to go with that one." Katie smiled at her.

"Absolutely." Lucinda agreed.

"It's perfect Jean." Lily beamed.

"It really is." Jane nodded.

"Thanks, girls." Jean gave a small smile and managed to push all other comments away (ones about finally being done, and hell, and never shopping ever again). "What color should I go with? It's a wedding, I can't leave it white."

"Ah, that's one of the Color-Matching Line." The owner interjected with a smile. "Bi-color." The old woman added. "The dress comes with a pamphlet to tell you how to change the color, and it will list all the enchantments on it. Just find something you want to match, hold it to the dress and say the spell – very easy – you don't have to have any skill with transfiguration or charms. If you wanted to match it to your rather stunning eyes, there is another, slightly harder, spell to make it any color you're looking at."

"Well, you can match it to Trevor's tie and pocket square – not that a hard spell would be any problem for you." Jane said

"Oh no." Jean and Trevor moaned.

"Oh shush!" Jane laughed. "You're twins it will be great, plus you have the same eyes and hair, it makes sense to wear the same colors."

"Oh, we already decided." Lucinda said. "You're matching him. The dress will match his tie and the sash and detail will match his pocket square."

"We decided before we even got into Hogsmeade." Katie agreed.

"At least that means you're done Jeany." Trevor offered.

"No, she isn't, she still needs shoes." Lucinda shook her head. "I've seen your clothes Jean you have no shoe options at all."

"And a clutch," Katie added, "she has _no_ bags." She told Lucinda.

"You're right, although she does have a necklace that would be perfect and a couple earring options." Lucinda addressed Katie, like Jean and the others weren't right there.

"Do you have heels in that line?" Katie asked the owner. "Or just black, but ones with an Easy Walk Charm on them."

"Oh, of course, a best-seller." The woman nodded, disappearing for a moment and returning with a small selection.

"I don't know that a heel is reasonable Katie," Jean started, "it's an outdoor event, they'll just dig into the grass." Jean reasoned.

"Oh dear, this must be your first time buying spelled shoes." The owner chuckled.

"Jean, _all_ heels come with a spell to keep that from happening, along with an Impervious Charm to keep them from getting scuffed or dirty." Katie said.

"And most come with the Easy Walk Charm on them too now." Lucinda added.

"So which height dear?" The owner offered three matching white heels in differing heights.

"The middle one." All the girls answered for Jean.

"See if these are your size dear." The woman handed a pair to Jean. "All of my shoes also have the strongest comfort spells you'll find in Britain." The woman smiled proudly. "So you'll be able to dance all night without your feet hurting one little bit." The owner beamed.

"They fit." Jean stood and tested them out. "They are _, very_ comfortable." She muttered. "And walking at least _seems_ easy."

"Great." Lucinda smiled. "Now for a clutch."

"Do I have to? I'm just going to forget it."

"There are spells for that too dear." The shopkeeper said kindly with a chuckle.

"Do you have a sleek flat clutch in the same line? Or in cobalt or black?"

"Oh, since I found the color match line, I have had it as half the inventory!" The woman raved. "It's perfect really, I mean even the witches who could easily transfigure and charm their wardrobe prefer this line for the ease and peace of mind that it won't be reverting back mid-event." The woman plucked clutch after clutch from the displays throughout the store and displayed them to Katie and Lucinda. "One of these fit what you're thinking?"

"What do you think?" Katie muttered Lucinda, gesturing from one bag and then another.

"Are these Bi-color as well?" Lucinda asked the shopkeeper.

"These three are solids, these two are Bi-color, and the last can actually have up to three colors."

"This solid one in black or this one set to cobalt with black embroidery?" Lucinda muttered to Katie, pointing from one to the next.

"How about the cheaper one?" Jean offered to their backs.

"Oh shush Jean, it's an investment, you could wear it hundreds of times!"

"Where to?" Jean muttered so quietly that neither Katie nor Lucinda heard her.

"Let's do the Bi-colored." Katie said after a pause to think.

"I think you're right." Lucinda agreed. "You can take off the dress and shoes now Jean."

"So now it's Jane's turn!" Katie smiled, fully enjoying herself. Jean made to sit down again, to take off the shoes, but there was a glint on the Barber window across the street that makes her freeze.

"Jeany?" Trevor whispered, biting back his concern at the look on her face. Jean barely heard him, her eyes were wide as she stared at the reflection – a tall sandy-haired figure with two heads of black hair standing at his shoulders, and in front of them four looming figures.

"Shit." Jean breathed, her heart racing as she put a name to the head of the group cornering Remus, James, and Sirius into the alley beside the store. "Guard the door!" She shouted to Trevor as she burst through the door, wand in one hand as the other hand slammed the door open wide. Her eyes were glued to the reflected figures as her heart raced – pounding away in her chest. _'_ _No_.'

If she could think of anything but putting herself between the two groups in time, she would have been amazed at the spell work that had been placed on the heels. She turned to the alley and took in the true scene. Greyback had Remus by the collar, but James and Sirius were blocking him from any further action (with their wands pointed at him and the closest of his minions).

"Accio!" She called the moment that Greyback pulled a crushed Coke can from his pocket with an evil grin. At her words, the can flew halfway to her before it disappeared, and the seven men turned to look at her. Only feet from the group, she did not slow down but instead shot Greyback with a stinging jinx to his wrist. He didn't yelp at the pain, but he did release his grasp on Remus (who was quickly pulled behind James and Sirius).

In the next moment, she slid to a stop, between the two groups, forcing more space between them (her wand ready, and her free arm out in an attempt to shield the three behind her). "You don't touch him!" She seethed up at the golden eyes shaded by the hood of his cloak. "You don't touch _any_ of them." She growled again, her tone deadly.

"Take the girl." Greyback laughed, and one of his men made to grab the skirt of her dress, but he crumpled to the ground with an absent flick of her wand (another stun flying over him a second later).

"No one touches this dress!" She growled. "I _did not_ spend three hours in that _hell_ , to start over!" She raged.

"You're playing a dangerous game, little girl."

"At least I know my opponent." She scoffed. " _Of which_ , you don't make my top ten."

"I see why you don't want to leave – you found yourself a bitch." Greyback chuckled looking over her head, past James and Sirius to Remus. "If you're good, I'll let you keep her." He laughed. "After I teach her, her place of course." He turned his attention back to her, with a haunting grin.

"Funny," She sneered, cutting off James and Sirius. "Here I thought I had been quite clear on 'my place' – you see it's here," She pointed the ground with her free hand, "right between _you_ and _them_." A sudden movement came from the side of her vision, a lanky figure with a short bushy bread with a wand pointed at her – _'_ _Confringo_!' There was an explosion and a burst of flames along with shrieks, but she did not look away from Greyback. There was a distinct 'pop' and the two figures on the ground in her peripheral vision vanished.

"Fuck Jeany." Sirius stared after the man who took the blast to his shoulder and Apparated himself and his unconscious friend away.

"I'm going to be _very_ clear, Greyback." Jean glared at the almost-man hidden under his cloak. "You will leave and _never_ bother Remus again, _and_ you will stop attacking people."

"Or what?" He sneered at her with a growl.

" _Or,_ " She sneered back, "I will find you on a moonless night," she hissed, "and I will show you the other side of your favorite pass time."

"You'll be fun to break." He growled low.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." She said simply, smirking at his growing rage. "Now run along, doggy." She hissed, trying to take a step closer to him while staring him down, but three sets arms wrapped around her in a flash and held her back. "Before I decide to show you why you shouldn't hold a wand when you can't use it." She hissed.

"What?" Greyback nearly stuttered.

"You didn't think it was a secret did you?" She batted her eyes innocently, but the subtext was clear. "There was a huge article about you being taken to St. Mungos." She said casually but with a smirk she had picked up from Lucinda. "About how you lived," she spelled it out, "Muggle's rarely do, you see." She hissed, and her smirk bloomed into full force over her face.

"Crazy bitch." The last standing henchmen muttered, looking around. "Time's up." He said, slapping Greyback on the shoulder with a comb in his hand.

"Stop!" A man yelled his wand shaking as he ran to them, but the two disappeared in a flash of blue light. "Are you lot alright?" He panted.

"Fine." James and Sirius answered together.

"This better be important Pettigrew." They heard from down the street with rushed footsteps and wheezing.

"Call them off Peter they're gone!" James called around the corner.

"Podmore," Gideon nodded, "what happened?"

"Two suspicious characters port keyed out when I got here. Gary and I heard a scream and saw smoke, so I came to check it out."

"Oh, that was-" Jean started.

"The muppet hit his buddy with a Confringo, instead of us." Sirius offered, cutting Jean off.

"There were four of them, we saw two them by the shrieking shack and they followed and cornered us here." James said.

"Did you know them? Know what they want?" Fabian asked James.

"No idea." James shrugged.

"Well, I don't think they wanted to buy us a round at the Broomsticks." Sirius muttered, his arms crossed.

"Probably just after some easy gallons." Fabian sighed.

"Alright, you lot stay in the town - _on real streets_. Yeah?" Gideon ordered.

"Sure Gid." Sirius smirked.

"And why are you in a dress? And heels?" Gideon turned to Jean.

"I was in the middle of dress shopping for the wedding." Jean nodded to the wall that was the shop she had spent the last three hours in.

"Ah, _right_. Well, we have to get back to Zonko's, you lot keep an eye out." Gideon sighed.

"See you soon Orwell - you clean up nice." Fabian added as the two turned and left with Podmore following them without a goodbye.

"What was that?" James, Sirius, and Remus demanded when the four of them were alone again.

"What was what?" Jean asked.

"The last bit you said to him," Remus said, "it scared him."

"Most Werewolves are witches or wizards because most Muggles who are attacked don't make it, but some do - _have_ , and one was Greyback – the library has a collection of old newspapers." She shrugged. "I looked him up when all this started." She added.

"He was a Muggle." Remus breathed.

"You could argue he still is." Jean said inspecting the dress for damage. "He has a magical illness, but he does not _have_ magic."

"Kind of explains a lot." Sirius muttered but didn't elaborate.

"How did you even know what was happening?" James asked.

"Saw your reflection in the window, from the dress shop." Jean shrugged as she glanced to James, noting that Remus seemed stuck on the whole 'Greyback is a Muggle' thing. "Speaking of, tell me this didn't get ruined." She said to James smoothing out the dress as she tried to feel for damage. "It's the only one in my size." She groaned.

"It's in perfect condition." James assured her.

"Looks fine to me." Peter said quietly right after James.

"It's almost as ravishing as you are Jeany." Sirius winked as his arm found her shoulders. "I would change the color, though." He muttered in her ear. "Being a wedding and all." He shrugged.

"It's part of a color changing line, Katie and Lucinda picked it out – _and_ the colors I'm to set it too." She laughed.

"Beautiful." Remus agreed rather late.

"Well, if you all can manage to _not_ get kidnapped without me," Jean grinned, "I need to get this wrapped up and paid for, and then ' _help_ ' Jane find her dress."

"You mean, hide with Trev in the corner while Katie and Lucinda play dress up with Janie." Sirius hissed into her ear with a smirk.

"Yes." She nodded with a laugh, playfully pushing him off of her as she left them.

"Care to share with the class Padfoot?" James snickered looking from Remus to Sirius.

"Nope." He answered with a shrug after a moment of smirking at Remus.

"Any idea why Gideon and Fabian seemed to know her?" James asked after a moment.

"She mentioned they're going to be Apparating her, Trev, and Hagrid to that wedding. They're going too, and Hagrid can't apparate. I think Hagrid or Dumbledore asked them, not really sure." Sirius shrugged.

* * *

~.~.~

(Tuesday, March 16th, 1976.)

"Next Fullmoon is on break, what's the plan?" Jean asked from the battered old couch, between James and Sirius, with Wormtail on her shoulder.

"I Floo into Dumbledore's office, and change here like normal." Remus shrugged.

"So we'll meet here like always then." Jean said.

"That's right, Jeany is staying so you won't be alone." Sirius smiled.

"There's no reason you three can't be here, I could get you myself."

"How?"

"Apparate." Jean shrugged.

"You can Apparate?" James yelled.

"You can't Apparate, you'll be expelled!" Sirius yelled.

"Only if the Ministry found out, which they have no way of doing."

"It's called the Trace Jeany!" James yelled again.

"The Trace can't tell between magic done around you and magic you do, and it can't even tell where you're at, only where you are or will be staying – that part is a copy of the magic that Owls have. The Trace only works for keeping muggle-borns from doing magic at or too close to home – or rather it reports magic done near their home, so long as there isn't a known magical adult living too close to them." _'That's after all how Lily can do magic at home – the Snape home is too close for the Trace to work on her.'_ She added to herself.

* * *

~.~.~

(Wednesday, March 17th, 1976.)

Jean sipped her spelled coffee, as she made her way back to her bed, to pretend to wake up and start a whole new day. She whispered the password to the portrait and tip-toed into the dark common room without a sound.

"You're up early Jean. Where were you in your PJ's?"

"Severus." She breathed, freezing mid-step as her gaze fell on him in front of the fire. "I was with Sirius." She answered with what she hoped was a nonchalant shrug (it had worked once before after all). "It's not the first time." She added when he didn't seem convinced.

"I am aware of the story." He answered as he continued to scrutinize her. "What about Lupin? Where was he?"

"In his bed, in Gryffindor Tower – he is a Prefect, after all, can't be gallivanting around the school at night. Not asking questions of his friends when he suspects something and not turning them in is one thing, but breaking the rules himself?"

"I'm sure." He sneered.

"Let go of whatever this is." She asked, her tone closer to pleading then she would like to admit.

"They're no good thugs!" He hissed.

"They can be," She nodded before he could continue, "and so can you."

"I don't understand your affection for them."

"I don't care if you understand." She said simply. "Although an attempt at the same level of civility as they can muster, would be greatly appreciated."

"So you're why they've been ignoring me!"

"I didn't ask them." She replied quickly before he could start seething at her. "Trevor asked them to leave you, Katie, and Lucinda alone. It was like day three. He was worried about me having friends in my own house, so don't act like this wronged you in some way."

"I supposed I can't blame him for that." Severus muttered.

* * *

~.~.~

(Saturday, March 27th, 1976.)

"Potter! Black!" The Headboy (and Gryffindor Captain) appeared with a stern look that rivaled his aunt. "Get down there with the team, you know we eat together on Game-day!"

"But it's my birthday!" James whined.

"Well, if you don't want to play..." Mike threatened.

"See you guys!" James and Sirius jumped up from the table (and their plates of breakfast) and disappeared down the table, to join their teammates.

"Coming to the game Orwell?" Mike asked Jean, his demeanor suddenly completely normal. Jean and Trevor shared a look and for once they answered together on purpose.

"Yes." They both grinned.

"Right." Mike laughed. "See you around Orwell. Orwell." He repeated with a nod to Trevor before he disappeared down the table.

"He's so handsome." Jane sighed. "He always goes out of his way to be nice to you." She added looking Jean over.

"'Out of his way'? Please, there has been a polite word or two when we happen to see each other, ever since we talked the first time while waiting on McGonagall. Mike is just friendly." Jean replied.

"He didn't say anything to us." Lucinda pointed out. "And he at least knows my name, because we congratulate each other after games." She added.

"And you call him Mike." Katie added.

"Actually, he asks everyone to call him Mike." Lily added as if it was a betrayal, and Lucinda nodded in agreement in a similar manner.

"I'm sure he just didn't see you – he probably only noticed me because I was right next to Sirius." Jean sighed, reopening her paper and hoping this would be over soon.

"And what about Remus and I? He was standing right behind us, and we're Prefects, _in his own house_." Lily added with a faked tone of scandal.

"Like I said, I just don't think he was looking anywhere but at James and Sirius – so he happened to see me and felt the need to be polite and naturally the first thing that came to his mind was the game." Jean said as she went back to looking over her paper.

"Anything happen?" Lily asked nervously, eyeing the paper.

"There are two missing persons, and people are harassing the Ministry to investigate the change with the House Elves. So the Ministry has been trying to catch the freed Elves to study them, but the Elves have been canceling and blocking their magic – but seemingly taking great care not to injure anyone." Jean answered.

* * *

~.~.~

The game was Gryffindor Vs. Hufflepuff, with a lot of hype about Hufflepuff's new keeper. The large group walked down to the pitch in rows of twos and threes. Lily, Severus, and surprisingly Patty lead the way (as Lily beamed at the chance for her first real conversation with the girl). Trish, Jane, and Lucinda followed talking quietly but animatedly as they strolled down the path. Jean walked on the left of Trevor (their arms around each other's backs), as he held hands with Katie on his right, and beamed happily at the blonde. Remus and Peter walked behind them, and she could here Remus telling Peter something concerning the paper that was due for Charms on Monday.

Within twenty minutes of the start game, it was clear that the hype over Hufflepuff's new Keeper was completely unfounded. Lucinda was cringing and muttering to herself anytime the Quaffle came near the Hufflepuff hoops. Katie and Trevor were whispering to each other in a sickeningly cute display. Severus and Patty had pulled out books, while Lily, Trish, and Jane faithfully (although they lacked enthusiasm) cheered as Gryffindor further buried Hufflepuff with every moment. Remus and Peter cheered at every goal but looked torn between the lack of an exciting game and their House having such an extreme lead so early on (and the advantage it would give them for the cup at the end of the year).

When the score reached 200 to 10 in favor of Gryffindor, the winning team started showing off. The Chasers were doing synchronized tricks, and the Beaters started throwing their bats back and forth between them. Mike, the keeper, while above such behavior himself was fully entertained by the scene before him (that is until one of his chasers almost flew into a bludger). Jean was between reading the 'bored book' she kept on her (something her parents had started her on young), and watching the game. Most of which she spent looking up at the Seeker in red (sure James looked like Harry, but it was watching the Seeker doing slow circle high above them that felt like she was watching Harry play again).

"Lily!" James' voice shouted through the roar of the crowd, and Jean looked down to see a grinning James, with the Quaffle tucked under his arm, floating before their group. His fellow chasers were blocking him from the other team as Sirius and the other beater did their best to distract the Hufflepuffs.

"Oh no." Lily groaned covering her face with her hands, sinking into herself at the realization of what was about to happen.

"This was planned." Trevor realized beside Jean and both of them looked back to Remus and Peter (both shaking their heads adamantly, that they had no idea).

"Go out with me!" James beamed (completely unaware what a bad idea it all was).

"I'd rather french a ghoul!" Lily shrieked at him, red faced. "And it's Evans to _you_ , Potter!" She chucked the first thing she could find at him and turned to Jean. "I'm sorry Jean, Trev – I tried, I really did. I tried so hard to be friends with him, but he's – he's just so – he's -" She raged but was cut off by the other girls offering up their own ending to her sentence.

"Impossible?"

"Puffed up?"

"Cocksure?"

"Thick?"

"Dense?"

"Persistent?"

"Lovesick?"

"Endearing?"

"Handsome?"

"Remus I swear if you knew about this..." Lily spotted him behind Jean and Trevor (taking the excuse to ignore the girls and their smirks).

"I had no idea. _I swear_ ," he implored her, "I would have told him what a stupid -"

"AND THE SEEKERS ARE OFF!" The Announcer cut through the crowd. Jean looked at the pitch to see the Seekers driving, and one Seeker jumping from his broom before it dived into the pitch.

"Jean." Lily hissed her hand on Jean's arm. "Trish, Jane and I are leaving. I just -"

"I get it, Lily." Jean assured her. "I'll see you later."

"Thanks." Lily smiled before she disappeared with Trish, Jane, Severus, and Patty.

"IT LOOKS LIKE THEY HAVE LOST THE SNITCH! OH, WAIT..." The Announcer came again and looking back at the pitch, Jean saw the Gryffindor shoot straight up into the air from where he had remounted his boom. "HE'S PUSHING THAT BROOM, BUT WHERE IS THE SNITCH? DEARBORN LOOKS LOST. NO! LOOK OUT!" The crowd went silent as the distracted Hufflepuff seeker, and the speeding Gryffindor Seeker were on a collision course with not only each other but a bludger as well.

High above the pitch, the bludger hit Dearborn in the back (sending him off his broom and into the Gryffindor seeker speeding up to him) and then the two were falling back to the pitch as their brooms hung in the air. With her heart pounding in her chest and her mind wanting to wander back the third year, Jean jumped onto the bench with her wand out in a flash.

" _Arresto Momentum!_ " Jean yelled with another voice, her eyes wide but focused on the tangled forms.

"Wow, Jean." Peter broke the silence, but Jean was focused on the players circling the slowly falling two, as they attempted to pull them onto their brooms, but as they dragged through the air down to the pitch they seemed to bounce slowly up and down six feet above the grass. With a quirked brow, she turned to Trevor who stood beside her with his wand still in hand.

"Cushioning Charm." He shrugged. "Yours was better."

"What were you saying, Peter?" She asked, suddenly realizing he had said something to her.

"You did that spell at the same time as Dumbledore." He said quietly.

"Oh, right..." She muttered, looking back to the two struggling through Trevor's Cushioning Charm to get to the ground.

In an anticlimactic ending to the game, the snitch decided to join the seekers on the field (flying right behind the Gryffindor Seekers head). Leaving the Hufflepuff seeker, Dearborn, to snatch it from the air and end the game with a score of 320 to 170 in favor of Gryffindor.

"Well that was the worst game I have even seen," Lucinda muttered as the six of them exited the stands onto the field.

"What the bloody hell was that Potter?" They turned to see Mike chewing out James as the rest of the team congratulated each other down the pitch.

"Do you think Lily will ever look at him again?" Katie asked Lucinda from behind Jean.

"You stupid, _stupid_ boy!" Jean yelled marching over to James, and despite Mike standing half a head taller with broad shoulders, it was the petite brunette with the piercing blue eyes who James coward at the sight of. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?" She seethed. " _Dickhead_."

"I agree wholeheartedly." Mike crossed his arms over his chest (seemingly content to let Jean chew James out for him). "Such a stunt in the middle of a game!"

"I don't give a _sodding_ fuck about the game!" She growled (shocking Mike to amused silence as he silently laughed to himself). " _Gormless_! Complete bastard!"

"Breathe Jeany." Sirius attempted to sooth her.

"And _you_ ," she turned on Sirius, "you let him!" Jean added in a scandalized voice. "You helped him ruin everything! Everything he had built with Lily – Gone! _Wanker_!" She growled, turning back to James.

"I just had to-"

"Had to what James?" She hissed. "Had to embarrass her in front of the whole school? Had to remind her just how big your head is?" Jean yelled. "Complete bloody Tosser!" She berated.

"It was supposed to be romantic, a grand gesture..."

"Do you ever listen?" She snapped. "I told you, no 'grand gestures' – Lily isn't one of your fan girls James! If you want a girl you can win with grand gestures then pick one of _them_!"

"I don't want anyone else." James muttered.

"Then start acting like it! Like you know her! Get it through your thick head that your ego is what's keeping you from winning her over. So do you want to be James Potter the Quidditch star with his own fan section? Or do you want to be the James Potter who Lily gives a chance? Because I guarantee you, those two are mutually exclusive."

"He can't just change who he is to get a girl." Sirius objected.

"Yes, I can!" James argued, hitting Sirius in the shoulder to shut him up.

"I'm not asking him to change. I'm asking him to show her the sides of him that she would like." Jean clarified. "To Lily he has two sides: the pigheaded bully that disturbs class and openly breaks rules for no reason other than his own boredom and lack of caring if he gets caught, and then there is the boy who paid attention and remembered her favorite candy bar – the one who essentially gave her, her parents for her birthday. _One_ of them has a chance... _prick_." She added with a glare to James.

"Did you leave any profanities out?" Mike chuckled, obviously highly entertained by the show before him.

"No, I don't think I did." Jean snapped at him, but he seemed to neither notice nor mind.

"Would you mind being the official berate-er for the team?" Mike laughed. "Because I don't think I have ever seen better work." He snickered.

* * *

~.~.~

(Saturday, April 10th, 1976)

"Hey, Hagrid." Jean called as she let herself into his hut.

"You're early." He answered her from the back door.

"I just had to get away from the lies for a little bit." She sighed. "I know they're going home tomorrow, but sometimes they say something and … they just have no idea." She sighed again.

"Well, how about a cup of tea?" He asked as he finished taking off his muddy boots.

"I can make it, Patty taught me." Jean hopped over to the kettle and gave it a smart tap.

"Patty's the quiet one, right? Moved into the new dorm with you?"

"Yes, although she is coming out of her shell a little bit, and she still spends most of her time reading, but she'll talk with me and the others in the dorm and sometimes she'll study with us for O.W.L.'s."

"How are you feeling about your O.W.L.'s?" He chuckled softly, knowing she had taken them once already.

"I just hope I don't do worse than before. I mean, last time I got 10 O's and one E in Defense, and while I can't imagine not doing better than before, I didn't really leave much room for improvement. Not to mention that last time I was studying _all_ the time."

"I'm sure this time, you don't need to study that much," he assured her taking the mug of tea she offered him, "and that you'll pull eleven O's." He added before taking a sip.

"Part of me really wants to do well, but the other part is having a hard time seeing the point with good grades when there's the world to save." She laughed darkly. "I'm sorry, it's just every time the paper reports another missing, all I can think is 'there's another one I failed'."

"Don't you think like that." He scolded. "You can't save everyone, you know that."

"Knock, knock." Came Trevor's voice from the front door, as it opened.

"Katie finally pull herself away from you?" Jean grinned.

"Yeah, she's packing for tomorrow." Trevor closed the door and joined Jean in the Hagrid-sized chair. "So what was it this time?" He asked Jean softly.

"They were wondering what happens to people to make them able to lie flawlessly, and I was sitting there … and everything is a lie."

"I know, it's hard." He agreed softly as they threaded their arms across each other's backs. "The guys want to know how I lied so effortlessly to McGonagall to cover for them – and all I can think is 'well when you're already lying to _everyone_ about _everything_ , one extra lie is nothing'."

"I never used to lie – I was terrible at it, and the idea of lying to a teacher was mortifying. Now here I am, and everything is a lie or a half-truth, and I lie to people I care about without blinking an eye."

"That's enough of that you too." Hagrid sighed. "You don't have a choice, and some day when it's all over, you might be able to tell the truth to those closest to you – and before you ask – _yes,_ they will understand." He said firmly.

"So how have the Threshal's been?" Trevor blatantly changed the topic. "Plante told me, he and Slughorn were working with you to cure some skin problem they were having."

"Oh, they're as good as new." Hagrid smiled. "I had to describe the sores to them and pick through some books with them, but once that was over they whipped up a salve for them that's worked wonders."

After a while, the three were joined by Dumbledore, and while they talked about many things, little was achieved. Dumbledore told them they would meet the Prewett Twins at six the next day at the Hog's Head, and that he had arranged for them to meet Auror Moody on the last Saturday of their break.

"How have the bracelets been coming Professor?"

"Without the potion element, I believe I have them working perfectly, but there is really no knowing until I test a completed one."

"I have someone who may help me with that over break." Jean said.

"Our Mr. Snape, the future potions master?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Oh, I'd say he already qualifies for that title – he is truly brilliant with potions – he can be hard to get along with, and a nightmare if he wants to, but brilliant all the same even if he should never be put in charge of any group of children."

"I image he has a hard home life, and that it is the reason behind much of his behavior – including staying at Hogwarts for the holidays." Dumbledore said levelly.

"Yes, that's another one of those 'interesting moral dilemmas' Professor. I know his father is horrible – a drunk who hates the magic his wife and son have. I know he is abusive to his family and controls his wife who doesn't think she could live without him – I could put a stop to it in half a dozen ways, but do I have the right?"

"Or, do you have no right and yet are still morally bound to help a battered family?" Dumbledore mused. "I know the Ministry has looked in on them before – I myself have alerted them twice, but Mrs. Snape lies for her husband, and so the Ministry can do nothing, so long as she protects him." He added sadly.

"On the note of the Ministry, have you read of their response to the change in the House Elves?"

"Yes, I did warn you people would resist the change. Although, I never thought the Ministry would get involved."

"They need answers, and I was thinking why not give them those answers and plant a seed of hope for later. It also would take the blame for any actions of the Orders that aren't completely secret."

"A fake Order?"

"Yes. Something to let the people now that there is more than the Ministry fighting for them, something just as recognizable as Death Eaters and the Dark Mark but the inverse. Something that hides the actions of the Order and protects it from infiltration."

"An interesting idea." Dumbledore nodded. "I can't imagine the need, but if you think it's for the best, I don't see a downside."

"Let's move to a happier, although more awkward topic." Trevor broke the growing silence before it could fester. "It is getting late, best be done with it." He muttered in Jean's ear.

"Right," Jean nodded, "so Hagrid, I have some news for you but first I have a … _personal_ question. The answer could be very helpful, but the topic is -"

"How were you conceived?" Trevor cut to the point, from behind his hands.

"Oh ...well." Hagrid started with a look like he never expected to have to give this talk.

"Not how are babies made – I learned that at nine from a medical textbook," Jean clarified quickly, "and I am sure that Trevor knows at least the basics." She added. "It's just your mother, Fridwulfa, was a full sized giantess - so twenty to twenty-five feet in height and your father was a very small man. I mean _before,_ the _other_ you showed me a picture of him on your shoulder when you were only a boy – he couldn't have been taller than I am now. Which means he was just around 5 feet at the most so how was it even possible for them to be _intimate_?" She spoke very quickly and her cheeks burned pink.

"That is a much easier question to answer." Hagrid stood and started rummaging a nearby trunk. "This." He said after few minutes of digging in the trunk and placed a thick gold necklace in her hands. The thick chain was torn and broken to one side, and it appeared the whole thing had been flattened. "My Dad enchanted it so that when she wore it she was not more than 10 ft tall. I don't remember exactly, but she fit in the house without a problem, so she had to have been eight to ten feet tall with it on." He added, retaking his seat. "She broke it before she left, Dad said it was how he knew she really wasn't coming back that time." He added sadly.

"I was hoping something like this was the case." Jean smiled slightly at the thick necklace. "Professor, do you think you could recreate this?" Jean looked to Dumbledore and handed off the necklace to him.

"I believe so, the magic is still intact it's just the break in the chain that renders it powerless... Yes, I should be able to study it and recreate such an item easily." Dumbledore nodded.

"Good." Jean smiled. "Because Hagrid has a half-brother, I'm not exactly sure how old he is, but _other_ Hagrid believed he was born in the mid 60's, and we knew he was abandoned at five for being too small. So by now, he should be close to adulthood for a giant."

"You want Hagrid to retrieve him?" Dumbledore confirmed.

"Yes, last time Hagrid didn't find him until the late 90's and he did his best to take care of him on his own. I think it would be for the best, if Hagrid went this summer to retrieve his brother and, with a working necklace and a prepared cave off of the Forbidden Forest, keep him here with him."

"I have a baby brother?" Hagrid managed, not seeming to have heard anything else that had been said.

"Yes, his name is Grawp and his grown height was 16 feet so hopefully a working necklace will put him at about half that height – which should take away most of the threat he could accidentally pose to anyone."

"And hopefully, not only will Hagrid and Grawp get to be reunited twenty years earlier, but Grawp could help convince the giants to not join Riddle." Trevor added.

"Last time they did?" Dumbledore raised a brow.

"Yes, both times and they nearly destroyed the castle in the end." Jean added.

"Well, it looks like I have plenty of work for the next two weeks." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Could I work with you on it Professor?" Jean asked. "I think it could be very useful if we make one lot to half the size and another that would reduce it more drastically."

"In case the giants still join Riddle?"

"Yes, he had giants and trolls last time. If we had something like this, that we could drop around their necks from brooms or lock around their wrists or ankles, that would shrink them drastically so they weren't a threat anymore...we..."

"Could ensure that the death and destruction that happened last time at their hands isn't an issue this time." Trevor found the words that Jean could not.

"I will work on it as well as the bracelets and will send you an owl sometime in the second week of break, and we can see what we can manage together."

"Thank you, Professor. I look forward to it."

* * *

~.~.~

(Monday, April 12th, 1976.)

Hagrid walked Jean and Trevor to the Hog's Head (not being comfortable to leave them to walk the deserted street alone). He introduced them to Aberforth while they waited for the Prewett's to show up, and ordered a round of Butterbeer for the three of them.

"How long has it been now?" Aberforth asked as he handed the bottles over. "Since you stopped drinking the strong stuff?" He clarified.

"Rubeus Hagrid drinking Butterbeer?" Gideon laughed as the door swung shut behind the two men.

"That couldn't give a buzz to six-year-old." Fabian shook his head disapprovingly with a giant grin.

"Or a Goblin." Gideon countered.

"Or a Leprechaun, although House Elves get pissed on the stuff." Fabian added to his brother.

"I think Hagrid's restraint is admirable." Jean sighed at them as she hopped down from her stool at the bar.

"Are we ready or would you like to continue exploring who can and cannot get drunk from Butterbeer?" Trevor asked with a grin as he joined Jean.

* * *

~.~.~

It took nearly five hours for them to safely break the spells on the Gaunt Shack and retrieve and destroy the ring. It was boring and tiresome, and altogether uneventful. At nearly eleven that night, the two sets of twins joined Dumbledore in this office, to tell him of their success.

"All went well then?" Dumbledore smiled.

"No surprises." Gideon answered (at least attempting to hide his disappointment).

"Completely uneventful." Fabian muttered in a tone to match his twin.

"And the ring is?"

"Destroyed, and in my possession." Jean answered. "It is still dangerous." She added when Dumbledore looked like he wanted to say more.

"Yes, yes of course." Dumbledore conceded. "I have been wondering, though, about the Diadem of Ravenclaw. I am sure it is in poor condition, but I still think it has a historical place at the school."

"Yes, of course." Jean agreed. "That's why I never threw it away." She added, taking her bag from around her neck and digging her entire arm into it. After a few moments, she withdrew a box. Inside the box were several large fangs and a battered and stained diadem and the ring they had just destroyed broken into three pieces. Jean plucked the diadem from the box and set it on Dumbledore's desk before she returned the box to her bag and her bag back around her neck.

"Wonderful." Dumbledore smiled. "It is late, I am sure you would all like to retire?"

"Yes." The Prewett's answered together.

"Can we use your Floo?" Gideon continued alone.

"Yes, yes of course." Dumbledore waved his hand at the fireplace and then gestured for them to continue. "Powder's in the box on the mantle." He added.

"Well, we'll be off then, Professor, if you don't have anything more you wanted." Jean said as she and Trevor stood.

"Just that with this Wedding you're going to and your plans with the Potters after, that we should just skip that dinner and instead meet for lunch the next Saturday before you meet Auror Moody."

"Sure, Professor." Trevor agreed.

"Yes, sounds reasonable." Jean agreed.

"Good, now get some rest. Sleep well."

* * *

~.~.~

(Tuesday, April 13th, 1976.)

"Morning," Jean said stifling a yawn, " Sev- oh," she stops she actually looked at the occupant of the chair to her right, "Hey Reggie, I thought you were going home for the holiday."

"Oh, I got a letter yesterday. _Mummy_ ," he sneered in a drunk fashion, "thought I should stay and think about my choices as of late." He mocked and took a deep gulp from his mug.

"I take it, that's not tea."

"It's part tea." He shrugged.

"Morning." Severus greeted (far too civilly to be curt, but yet not what most people would call a friendly tone). "Ah, more drinking." He added in a flat tone, after one look to Reggie.

"Well, I think you need a drinking buddy." Jean grinned, taking the seat across from Reggie.

"I will do no such thing." Severus turned his nose up at the fumes coming off Reggie's mug.

"I meant me – been a bit stressed lately... O.W.L.'s an' all." She added with a shrug.

"Be vague if you want, but don't lie to me." Severus gave her a half sneer (and a half frown).

"Sorry Severus, I won't lie if you don't ask questions." Jean offered.

"Good." He gave her nod. "Now, I'll leave you two to drink yourselves into a stupor – but I will not be cleaning up anything." He added as if it was a threat.

"No messes." Jean agreed, summoning a bottle of Fire whiskey (pouring herself three fingers worth in a glass and pouring a separate mug of tea).

"I didn't take you for the strong stuff." Reggie muttered before taking another gulp and hissing slightly at the burn.

"I never have drunk much." She shrugged, downing the glass in two gulps. "Just a few times when we lost someone."

"So why now?" He asked as she started on her tea.

"I've been stressed," She shrugged, "and despite your brother's attempt to duel it out of me it remains _lurking_ – never leaving, just waiting to step back into the light."

"Why are you honest with me?"

"I have no bloody idea." She chuckled, but it turned into a fit of drunken giggles.

"You're a lightweight." He snickered childishly. "Never drink alone with other blokes." He warned suddenly serious.

"Oh, I think it would do more harm to them." She murmured with a laugh (thinking of someone trying to subdue her while she was piss drunk, and suddenly having a moody and drunk bear on their hands).

* * *

~.~.~

(Wednesday, April 14th, 1976.)

"There he is." Sirius barked happily.

"Been waiting long?" Remus sighed, his voice tired.

"Not really," Jame shrugged, "but Jeany's on edge and her pacing is getting to Pads." He chuckled.

"I am not on edge!" Jean snapped at him, turning from her pacing along the wall.

"See what I mean?" James hissed without the effort to hide his comment.

"If you make another insinuation about -" Jean started to berate him, but Sirius grabbed her around the arms and waist, picking her up and carrying her off into the corner.

"Come on love." Sirius whispered as he moved her into the corner where they could have a semi-private chat. "I know you're stressed, but you're going to freak them out if you keep on like this." He hissed into her ear, as quietly as he could so Remus wouldn't hear. "We'll have a nice run, and everything will be better in the morning." He added in a normally hushed voice (that even James might make out if he were trying).

"I'm sorry," She sighed deeply, "I think I'm just used to something bad coming every year – I just can't get over the feeling that it's all going to fall apart within the next term." She groaned and rubbed her face.

"I know, Jeany, but nothing is coming." Sirius assured.

"That's not really something we can know." Remus objected from the other side of the room.

"Sure it is." James argued. "The only thing going on was Greyback and our Jeany scared him off."

"We don't know that." Remus sighed, talking over Jean.

"I doubt that." She said softly, but it still carried the air of a warning.

"Let's talk about something else." Sirius ordered. "Anything else. Moony how was Dumbledore? Were you late because he had one of those chats with you?"

"No, actually he almost seemed like he had forgotten – like I had walked in on a private conversation, but no one else was there."

"Oh he's been working hard on an invention, he probably just lost track of time." Jean said, with a shrug.

"Yeah, probably." Remus nodded. "I ran into McGonagall and Pomfrey on the way out of his office – that's why I was late – apparently he ordered the portraits to clear out, saying they were distracting him, and they have been driving McGonagall batty ever since."

"I always wondered." James said. "If you had portraits done of you at different ages, can they still travel to all the portraits? And if I had a portrait of myself done, would he be loyal to me? Like would he watch over the room I hung him in and tell me if people went in there?"

"That's a very interesting question, James." Jean smiled briefly before obviously getting lost in thought (so she didn't see Sirius and Remus' looks of congratulation to James).

The three boys sat quietly, afraid to bring back Pacing-Jean. Jean sat on the edge on the arm of the couch, looking out over the twilight landscape as she thought (somehow it was easier to think when gazing at the beautiful field and forest with the crystal clear stars instead of a half destroyed and dusty room littered with the splinters of furniture).

"What the..." Jean muttered, suddenly on her feet and her face pressed between the boards over the window. She squinted into the dark in an attempt to see the movement again but could see nothing.

"What is it, Jean?" Sirius hissed from the couch beside her, but before he could finish his sentence he saw her body grow suddenly and the next moments it was Hartz looking out the window, and a low growl rumbled through her. "What is it Jeany?" Sirius repeated, this time with force behind his words. Hartz turned to look at him at the name, and with a cock of the head shrunk back into herself.

"Someone's out there." She whispered.

"So, we'll keep Moony inside tonight - there's a whole house, it will be trying, but we can do it."

"Right." She nodded, trying not to let her mind go through all the things this could mean.

"What aren't you saying Jeany?" Sirius hissed.

"What if it's not a fluke? What if it's Greyback?" Remus answered for her.

"Then same plan – he stays out there, you stay in here." James answered firmly.

"What if it's someone working for Greyback? What if he has people who aren't Werewolves who can capture Werewolves for him?" Jean asked.

"Same plan." Remus sighed. "Dumbledore did the spells on this place himself. It's not the wood that kept me locked up tight for four years, it's the magic on this place. They won't be able to break in, there is only one way in and out and it's that passage from the willow." Remus sighed.

"So one of us just has to guard the trapdoor." Sirius said. "That's good, it's a bottleneck."

"That will only be needed if they aren't Werewolves." Remus added. "Dumbledore is a brilliant man, he made it so that hatch can only be opened by a being with a human mind. I can let myself in, in the evening and out in the morning, but never during the moon. You three can open it, but a Werewolf can't."

"Because animagi have human minds – _that clever bastard_." Jean breathed.

The moon rose into the sky, and the three moved to the next room, to give Remus privacy for the transformation. From the next room, they heard him screaming, but it was what they heard outside that set them on edge – a howl, followed by another and another. They didn't have time to talk about the development, but with one look they knew that the others all agreed – it was Greyback, and he wasn't done with Remus.

A few moments later Remus' groans and screams become growls and howls and hearing it they changed, and joined him again (but Jean made a mental note to herself about the timing of the changes). All night they stayed inside. Padfoot and Prongs entertained Moony while Hartz watched the hatch. Around five in the morning Hartz curled up on top of the hatch and fell asleep, Prongs had already passed out on the broken couch, leaving Padfoot to entertain the cooped up Werewolf.

In the morning, they all woke stiff and grumpy – the night, while a success had been stressful and tense (which had adverse effects on their Werewolf). Jean groaned, as she pushed herself to her feet and attempted to stretch (feeling like she had slept wrong but unable to stretch it out). She found James and Sirius collapsed on the couch (which looked to be missing a fourth of the stuffing it had yesterday).

"I'm going to sleep the rest of the day." Sirius declared.

"Me too." James agreed. "And I'm going to ask Tipky to bring me lunch in bed."

"Oh yeah." Sirius agreed with a nod. "Although that Balneae, sounds quite inviting." Sirius added softly.

"Oh yeah, those relaxant potions are great after a day of Quidditch it should do the trick for this." James muttered back to Sirius.

"Balneae?" Jean asked.

"'Bath'." James answered.

"I know that much James. It's a type of Roman bath, usually smaller than a thermae." Jean tried not to roll her eyes but shared a small smirk with Sirius.

"In the Wizarding world, it's the home version of the Prefect baths. A hot pool with a lot of options for potions and bubbles and things." Remus answered, entering the room as he straightened out his sleeves.

"Thank you, Remus." She smiled, before giving James a look that asked 'would that have been so hard?'.

"Well, I guess it's time to see if we're alone now." Remus sighed.

"Right." Jean nodded. "James go first, Remus between Sirius and me."

"I don-" Remus started.

"Not now." Sirius mouthed to Remus, with a warning look.

"Alright then." Remus sighed, trying to smile.

One by one they filed into the passage: James reached his arm out the hole to press the knot in the roots, and cautiously they all crawled out. Once out of the hole at the base of the Whomping Willow, Jean scanned the area, her wand moving with her eyes from place to place.

Behind her, she heard a soft crunch in the grass, with a gasp she jumped around to face the unknown target – _'_ _Expelliarmus_!' The stranger's wand flew out of his pocket and into her free hand, just as her eyes fell upon a surprised elderly man. Whose jet black hair sat up at all angles, and despite is advanced age, white only touched his temples.

"Woah." The man smiled good-naturedly showing his palms.

"Mr. Potter, I presume?" Jean managed.

"What?" James asked as he turned to look at Jean. "Dad!" James smiled happily, as the sight of the man.

"Sorry about that Mr. Potter." Jean said as she offered him his wand.

"Not at all." He assured her with a kind smile, as he took back his wand. "Call me Fleamont, dear. _You_ must be the Miss Jean Orwell I have heard _so much_ about."

"Yes, sir."

"Fleamont." He corrected with a smile.

"As long as you don't ask me to call you 'Monty'." Jean smirked.

"Never." He agreed with a grin that must come with the messy black hair.


	14. Chapter 14: Congratulations &Condolences

**A/N - updated 3/7/17**

 **What's happened so far:**

 **Ch12:** James, Remus, and Sirius talk about 'their Orwell's'. Jean tells Trevor about killing Mulciber as Hartz, and later uses a spell Dumbledore found to alter House Elf Bonds. Remus and Jean fight due to a scratch, and Jean uses Wemsi's doting to punish him until just before Lily is hurt on her patrols with Severus after they find an Elf being attacked by students. Sirius gets word that Narcissa ran away to France and got married. Trevor starts Animagus training, and Jean tries to brew Wolfsbane and Veritaserum. Jean talks to Severus about light and dark magic, and Trevor wakes up due to what turns out to be an attack on Jean (that ends with Dumbledore moving 7 Slytherins into their own Dorm for their safety).

 **Ch13:** James talks Jean into chaperoning a muggle night over the Holiday. Jean poisons herself with a failed attempt at making Wolfsbane, Trevor saves her life with a Bezoar but then Severus can smell the aconite on her (he helps her heal her throat but demands answers) leading him to further suspect Remus is a werewolf, he tries again to convince Lily. A shopping trip to find outfits for the coming wedding, turns into an encounter with Grayback. The morning after the full moon, Severus is waiting up to confront Jean when she tries to sneak back into bed. At the meeting with Dumbledore Jean tells how she wants there to be a fake order and for Hagrid to find his half-brother. Jean, Trevor, and the Prewett's return to the Gaunt shack to take care of the ring with no problems. After, they check in with Dumbledore who asks for the remains of the diadem before they all go to bed. Reggie unexpectedly stays at Hogwarts for the holiday. Remus Floos back to Hogwarts for the full moon over the Holiday, meeting Jean, James, and Sirius and telling them how Dumbledore seemed off before the four find Greyback outside the shrieking shack.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Congratulations and Condolences**

(Thursday, April 15th, 1976.)

"Morning Jean, sleep well?" Severus greeted upon entering their common room and spotting Jean at the little wooden table with the morning paper spread out before her and her familiar planner on her lap.

"Not in the slightest." She sighed heavily, her eyes not leaving the article she was reading. "Sorry," she looked up at his silence, "does the 'no lying' rule not include pleasantries?" She asked, noting his retreat to an unreadable face. "You don't have to ask about it – I don't really want to tell you anyway." She added with a shrug and returned her attention to her paper.

"Works for me." He decided, taking a seat across from her at the table.

"How's Reggie?" She asked after a short pause, her attention suddenly on the planner in her lap.

"Drinking less." He answered as he poured himself tea and banished the kettle and cream back to the kitchen.

"Good." She acknowledged while looking at the book in her lap, smiling slightly as she read Trevor's latest message from her planner.

"And how's your brother?" Severus sighed, with a pointed look to her lap when she looked up at him in surprise. "It's quite obvious you two use those to talk – rather impressive, though." He added with a noncommittal shrug.

"He's helping Plante." Jean answered.

"Ah, yes I heard the rumors. They're true then?"

"If the rumors are that Plante is retiring so he can spend more time with grandchildren, then yes they are true." She answered, but her attention was back on scanning the paper before her.

"Actually, rumor says it was so he could run away with a lover – last time it was a half goblin half Centaur who's humanoid half was female and Equidae half was male - but only idiots would take Hogwarts rumors as truth."

"There has never been a case of successful breeding of Centaurs with any other being." She said. Suddenly her full attention was on him, frowning. "It's believed impossible." She added firmly.

"As far as I know." He nodded with a half shrug, "kind of the point." He added with a smirk before taking a deep sip from his mug.

"Yes, well I'm not sure were you even hear this all, I never hear any rumors." Jean said as she turned to the next page of the paper.

"Well, they are all talking about you half the time." A chuckling voice interrupted.

"Morning Reggie." Severus said without turning around to face the boy.

"Anything good in the paper?" Reggie asked, and Jean glanced back down the paper laid out in front of her and bit back a smirk.

"That Skeeter woman has another article about this 'Balance', who claimed responsibility for the stuff with the Elves." She said as casually as she could.

"I don't see the benefit." Reggie said, sitting down next to Severus. "Why would they go to so much effort to free the House Elves?" Reggie asked. "Are they putting all these elves to work for their own efforts?"

"To weaken and enrage their enemy." Severus answered simply.

"Or because it was the right thing to do! Or maybe because it would give them a valuable group of allies." Jean countered.

"You really are the bleeding heart of Slytherin." Reggie muttered as he added some tea to his mug of fire whiskey.

"You really like puns when you're pissed." Jean countered.

"Well," Severus started, "I would have done it because all the families that hold to the old ways depend on the labor of House Elves, and most, if not all, abuse them. So you change the magic, and your enemy loses their Elves but the people you want on your side that also have Elves are not inconvenienced because they treat their Elves decadently. Which has the added bonus, that they now see you as moral and fighting for what's 'right'." He half-heartedly sneered the word at Jean. "You weaken the enemy, you make yourself look good to the people you need support from, and you potentially have a horde of angry and powerful magical creatures to further your plans – it was a beautiful move." He told Jean with the smallest air of approval.

"Are you going to drink with me today Jean?" Reggie asked, ignoring Severus' speech completely.

"Later, after dinner - I have some things I'd like to work on."

"That reminds me." Severus put down his mug and pulled vial from his robes and placed it gently in front of her.

"You did it? Already?" She picked up the vital and examined it closely.

"I have no idea, I haven't tested it yet. But, in theory, yes."

"Can we test it?" She asked, clearly excited (enough that she forgot to hold back as to not annoy him).

"If you can contain yourself." He scolded as he fixed his robes in a way that reminded her of her old Potions Professor. _'I hope I'm on the right road with you Severus. If not, whatever your new fate is, it will be all my fault.'_ She wondered sadly as she watched him. ' _If it all goes to shit without a spy? If it falls apart because you deserve the chance to fight for the light - in the light? There will be no one to blame but myself._ ' "Is that you containing yourself or pouting?" He broke her thoughts with a sharp tone and raised a brow.

"Contained." She answered in what she hoped was an aloof tone.

"Good." Severus nearly smiled.

"There might be hope for her yet." Reggie snickered into his mug, as Severus stood, and removed the vial from the table.

"Coming?" Severus glanced at Jean.

"Yes, of course." She tried to answer cordially.

"Better." He said quietly before he turned to the portrait door and left. Jean silently hurried out behind him and was surprised to find him waiting right outside the portrait. "Either tell me why you've been volatile or hide it better." He hissed as he quickly closed the portrait behind her.

"I can't help but feel something is coming." Jean answered in one breath and refused to acknowledge the mental tisking from her 12-year-old self, at the feeling of relief from giving up a tiny truth to Severus Snape. "Usually, I duel with Trevor or Sirius, to get the nerves out, but obviously, that hasn't been an option." She finished.

"Anyone with half a brain knows something is coming." He scoffed.

"I don't mean Voldemort and his Death Eaters and the War they will bring. Well, I do," she conceded, "but nothing so vague as that. To be honest, it's not that something is coming - it's that everything is coming."

"The stress of heading a band of revolutionaries?" He asked coolly, a smirk slowly growing. "You really are far too easy to read Jean." He scolded, his amusement hidden as always but now something she picked up on (the little twitch of his lip, and their slight pursing in an attempt to hold them straight).

"How?" She breathed, her heart beating out her chest.

"That little stunt you pulled with Lupin and your Elf, and that other Elf that helped you out – he was one of the Malfoy's Elves. They invite most of the Slytherins to various parties – much like our dear Professor Slughorn and for the same reasons. I remember the Elf, he was Abraxas' favorite." He sneered. "That and Lily told me about you sending something to Rita Skeeter to stop her lies – she was very impressed by the way – and then what do you know, but the same no name journalist, not even on the job a year, Rita Skeeter is chosen by this Balance to be their contact. That bothered me, why would they pick her? If they wanted to be heard by the most people, they should have picked one of the big names. So, either they are idiots or it's that Skeeter is special somehow, and anyone would know it's not that she's incorruptible – it's not that she's 'on their side'. So it had to be that she was controllable."

"Yes, you really are very clever." Jean sighed tersely. "But I don't see why you care."

"It was a puzzle." He shrugged. "But you're right, I don't care, except this – if this mess lasts til after graduation, then Lily is going to want to fight – you will not include her in this Balance of yours."

"I won't let Lily into the Balance, but I cannot keep her from fighting, there will be other groups, and I will have no control then."

"Understandably," he nodded, "you have my silence then...and my help - we'll start with a duel." He added as he walked away down the hall. "Coming Orwell?" He called back to her without looking back or slowing down.

* * *

~.~.~

"Hey, Reggie." Jean sat on the coffee table in front of the couch were Reggie was laying cockeyed with a bottle of fire whiskey.

"Hey... is it later?" He slurred.

"Yeah, Reggie it's later." She said and in answer, he held the bottle out to her.

"Catch up." He instructed, wiggling the bottle at her. "Shouldn't take long." He added with a grin. "Lightweight." He muttered, snickering to himself.

"Yes, sir." Jean rolled her eyes and took the bottle (and a quick swig). "Do remember our deal, thou." she said licking the whiskey from her lip.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, "at the end of the holiday I stop drinking."

"Not a drop." She added, taking another drink.

"Not a drop." He sighed with a nod, sitting up so Jean could join him on the couch, and with that, they drink in silence and stared into the fire.

"Why do I care?" He asked after awhile. "Why do I care what they think? They lied to me! They took my brother from me! Why do I want their approval? Why should I want them to love me? To be proud of me? They don't deserve it." He growled.

"I think that's just how people are – children want the love and affection from their parents."

"He doesn't." Regulus growled morosely.

"Don't be foolish Reggie. Sirius has been without their approval for years now, and he may get that love elsewhere, but he wouldn't be so angry if a piece of him didn't still want their love. No matter how much he hates them, the fact that they don't love him – the fact that their love is conditional – there is no healing that completely."

"How does he do it?"

"His friends... and the girls - he is very physically affectionate with anyone who will let him. He has Mr. and Mrs. Potter who think of him as their own – I think that helps a lot – having someone's parents want him."

"I don't have that... I don't have friends like that... no one wants me."

"You have more than you think. What about Severus? You have him."

"Not like that. We're company – protection and insurance – it's reciprocal altruism, not friendship." He sighed.

"It could be friendship. One of you just has to be brave enough to bring it there. I think you both want that, it's just that you both are too afraid to be seen as needy." She said taking the bottle from him again. "Plus, I told you and Severus that night – if you're with me, then we're friends, and I'll be there for you always – like it or not."

"I'm going to have to drink more if your gonna be all preachy." He rolled his eyes at her childishly and gestured for the bottle back.

* * *

~.~.~

[That weekend/a couple days later.]

(Saturday, April 17th, 1976.)

"I'll be right behind you." Hagrid assured Jean before she closed the door. Hagrid finished shoving the dog bed under his cot and glanced at the umbrella by the fireplace. "Suppose I can't." He sighed and moved to the window where he had spare parchment and a quill to write a quick note. With a sigh, he folded the paper and addressed it to 'Bootis' and left it standing on the clear table. When he glanced out the window he saw Trevor in his suit with Jean on his arm as they made their way towards Hogsmeade. "Someday you'll be able to tell them, and they'll understand." He repeated to himself. "They'll understand." He muttered, heading out the door with an old camera in his hand.

When he caught up to them he insisted on a couple of pictures before they continued and had Jean give the camera a tap with her wand while saying 'Candid'. At which point it slowly raised from her hand and floated around them.

"But the Muggles Hagrid." Trevor protested.

"Don't worry, you two, it's charmed so only those who know it's there, can see it. After awhile you won't even notice it anymore, not until you remember it's there." He added with a laugh.

"What if we forget it?"

"It will return home when the roll is full or after 24 hours. We just have to apparate with it to the wedding and it will take care of the rest – it will follow you around Jeany because you did the spell."

"Oi, there you lot are, you're going to make use late." Fabian scolded.

"We'll arrive 15 minutes after they start receiving the guests." Jean pointed out.

"We're supposed to be there at the earliest possible for all these guest photos the Family wants to get while so much of us are together." Gideon scolded.

"Do you know what having seven older sisters means?" Fabian asked.

"It means getting scolded by each of them, and then Mum." Gideon answered immediately.

"Apologies then, but this is only making you later." Jean smirked.

"I'll get Hagrid, you get them." Gideon said quickly and Fabian nodded.

"Welcome to the Prewett-Potter wedding." Came a disembodied voice. "Please remember that beyond this room, this is a Muggle event. You may store your wands and other items here or stow them securely on your person. The Muggles who see you exit this room will believe that you (like them) have just had your car taken by the valet. Please be conscious of your surroundings while talking about the magical world, and remember to shake-check strangers no matter how sure you are that they are magical. You should know that while there is an Oblivator on hand for accidents, Magical Guests will be escorted from the event for mistreating the Muggle guests and staff. Thank You, and enjoy."

"Was that in our heads?" Trevor asked quietly.

"I think so," Jean nodded, "a spell set to start the message the moment you arrive so everyone gets the same, full massage...fascinating." Jean answered, already pondering the idea.

"A little violating if you ask me." Huffed a short wizard as he passed them.

"I thought the Groom was a Muggleborn." Trevor hissed, dismissing the man with a curious look and a shrug.

"He is." Jean nodded. "Potter is a very common Muggle name, as are your other profession based names like: Smith, Miller, Cook, Baker-"

"How many more do you think she can list?" Fabian asked his brother, making no attempt to keep the question private.

"Ten more max." Gideon answered in kind before they both turned expectantly to her.

"You're on." Fabian smirked at Gideon. Turning to Jean with a raised brow and look that made her half expect to randomly turn into a canary, as he addressed her. "Don't tell me that big brain of yours can't list off twenty-some occupational names." To which Jean gave a mischievous smile and shrugged, leaving Fabian beaming as he turned to his brother. "I want a Galleon for the Eleventh and for each after." Fabian quickly added to his brother before turning back to her. "Go on Miss Orwell." Fabian prodded.

"Let's see then, we have; Taylor, Fisher, Archer, Shoemaker," she listed without pause (Fabian and Gideon counting them on their fingers), "Tanner, Porter, Sheppard..." She added after a short pause."

"That's only seven." Gideon grinned at his brother.

"Farmer... Thatcher..." Jean added.

"And?" Gideon asked smugly holding up nine wiggling fingers to his brother.

"Granger." She answered with a smirk. Trevor coughed and adjusted his tie, to no notice of the others other than a distracted clap on the back from Fabian.

"Thanks." Trevor muttered hoarsely and cleared his throat.

"Now you're just making things up." Gideon said with a pout, paying no more than a glance to Trevor before going back to their topic.

"It's of English and French origin - an occupational surname for he who oversaw the collection of taxes and rent for the lord who owned the land from those who lived on and worked it." She supplied with her head held high.

"I still don't think that counts." Gideon muttered to Fabian, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Course it counts." Hagrid spoke up gruffly and Jean gave him a smile.

"It's fine," She smirked, having had time to think of more as she explained the name's meaning to them, "then how about Abbot, Priest, or Sage? Or perhaps King, Lord, Steward, or Earl?"

"That's 17." Fabian smirked at his brother.

"Double or nothing, if she can make it 20?" Gideon offered.

"Can we please stop listing things?" Trevor interrupted with a sigh.

"Sorry, Gid." Fabian laughed, putting his hand out.

"Right." Jean started. "The point is 'Potter' is very common Muggle name, so outside of being 28th cousins or something else, there is no reason to think there is any relation."

"Seventeen, Granger counts." Fabian prodded his twin.

"Yeah, yeah." Gideon waved his brother's hand away to get to his pocket. "That's supposed to be, why the Potters weren't the 29th of the Sacred Twenty-Eight." Gideon said as he counted out and dropped seven galleons into his brother's hand.

"The Magical Potter Line is just as old as the others." Fabian added seamlessly, pocketing his winnings. "But they have also always been close to the Muggle world - known to help the Muggles in the village around their ancestral home."

"And James and his family weren't invited and with them inviting any semi-close relative, I would expect them to be here if he was family." Jean added.

"Well, they didn't count relation by marriage." Gideon said.

"Purebloods never do." Fabian stage-whispered as if this was a secret. "It would be so hard to find someone who is, at least, a third cousin if you counted relation by marriage." He added.

"And they left out the 'old way' types." Gideon finished, rolling his eyes in that way left for people with foil wrapped around their heads or the ramblings of the insane.

"Door opening other topics." Trevor hissed, as they reached the doors and they entered what looked like an entrance hall to a Victorian-era Great House.

"Ah, welcome! May I check anything for you?" A young man in a freshly tailored suit greeted them.

"No, I don't think any of us have anything to check." Gideon said, glancing at Jean, Trevor, Hagrid and then his brother to make sure.

"Can I have your names then, please?"

"Yes, my brother and I are under Prewett – I understand you have a lot of us."

"Yes, yes we do... just a minute...ah here's the Prewett list."

"Fabian and Gideon." Fabian supplied.

"Yes, here you both are, and it seems the third of your party an 'Alex Morgan' has already arrived."

"Right, we were supposed to meet at the bar." Fabian muttered to himself.

"You go on," Gideon nodded to his brother, "have a private moment before the two of you are assaulted with questions from the family – 'when are you going to get married', 'what about children'." Gideon mimicked.

"And the three of us should be listed together under Rubeus Hagrid." Hagrid said to the man as Gideon spoke.

"Good idea." Fabian answered his brother with a grin before running off.

"Yes, I see you here – 'Rubeus Hagrid plus two'." The man nodded as he checked them off the list. "Walk to the big windows behind me and make your way outside." The man directed. "And have a wonderful day."

* * *

~.~.~

"Well, what do we do now? There're nearly two hours before the ceremony begins." Jean whispered to Trevor.

"Hagrid, my man!" Came a holler from a short but wide man. "I've been wanting to talk to you for months now but you're never at the pub and then I hear a rumor you quit drinking!" the man finished in a scandalized tone.

"Just the hard stuff." Hagrid assured the man before the two fell into quiet chatter, just off of the group.

"When I went to get Hagrid before we left, he was putting a dog bed under his mattress and said he had been thinking about getting a dog." Jean said as the two turned toward Gideon, standing off to their other side.

"Think it might be Fang?" Trevor whispered, close to her so no one could overhear.

"Only if Fang was magical." Jean answered in a hushed whisper.

"It's so hard to tell with pets unless they change color or dance to show-tunes or something." Trevor muttered back.

"Fabian!" A familiar voice called from behind Gideon. Jean froze at the sound; lucky only Trevor saw the reaction or the look in her eyes. He quickly put his arm around her shoulders and turned her slightly away just as Gideon was turning to the woman with his hand dramatically on his chest.

"My own sister!" Gideon teased. Trevor rambled on about collecting spores from the Venomous Tentacula for Plante the other day, as Jean nodded as if listening while she collected herself. "Oh, Molly these are the Orwell's." Gideon said and so they turned to him and a young (and rather pregnant) Molly Weasley. "Hagrid's godchildren." Gideon added gesturing to Hagrid, a bit off from them but easily noticeable. The look he gave them clearly said he and Fabian had not mentioned their true relationship to their family - _'but then how could they explain their nighttime shack robberies and soul shard destruction activities?'_ "Remember, I told you Dumbledore asked us to mentor them because they're so advanced with their studies?" Gideon prodded.

"Oh yes, I remember now." Molly smiled at Jean and Trevor while her hands found the two small boys returning to her side after hugging their uncle around the knees. _'Bill and Charlie.'_ She thought to herself. _'And that must be Percy on the way. How old are they?'_

"Jean, Trevor, this is my littlest, big sister Molly." Gideon chuckled to himself (more from Molly's disapproval than the joke). ' _Bill's birthday was November 29th, 1970.'_

"Right," Jean chuckled at his joke, "you two had mentioned being the babies." _'So, Bill must be 5 years and 4 months?'_

"And having seven sisters in total was it?" Trevor added, from beside her. _'Charlie's birthday was in December but always before his holiday time, and he was two years younger so he must be nearly 3 and a half.'_ She mentally worked out while not letting her polite and interested face falter.

"That's right." Gideon nodded. "The seventh daughter of a seventh daughter for 6 generations." Gideon laughed, but his sister beat him to the punchline.

"And then I go have two sons right away." She gestured to the two. "This is Bill and this Charlie, and this one," she touch her belly, "is either going to be Ignatius or Ginevra."

"I'm telling you, you can't name my nephew Ignatius," Gideon insisted, "there are no good nicknames – there's Ig and Nat, and those aren't great, to begin with." Gideon eyed her, and when he saw his argument had been ineffective he crossed his arms and tried again. "They'll call him 'Nastious' just like Uncle Ig." At this Bill and Charlie giggled.

"You two will not be calling the baby 'Nastious'!" Molly preemptively scolded her sons. "It's going to be a girl anyway – I just know it." She said to Gideon.

"That's what you said with Bill." Gideon chuckled.

"And Charlie." Fabian called out from behind them, standing next to a tall handsome man with short black hair and striking green eyes. "Remember?" Fabian grinned back at the man beside him.

"I do." He tried not to smile (clearly knowing where this was going).

"'We have the names picked out,'" Gideon mocked in a high pitch voice as he stuck out his stomach and rubbed it while batting his eyes, "'it's Ginevra for a girl or William for a boy – Ginny or Bill for short.'" he finished.

"'Charles if it's a boy, but it just has to be a girl this time.'" Fabian added matching his brother, and little Bill and Charlie started to snicker at their Uncles.

"Alex I don't know how you ever put up with him!" Molly turned from her brothers. "But it's wonderful to see you, dear, it's been far too long."

"Bill, Charlie!" Gideon hissed, gesturing for them to come closer while their mother was distracted. "These here are Jean and Trevor Orwell and that very big man behind them is Hagrid." Gideon said while Fabian kept an eye over his shoulder at Molly.

"I know you usually just look for red hair when you start to get lost, but if you haven't noticed half of this place is redheads. So we want you to look for Hagrid instead." Fabian added quietly to Bill, who nodded.

"He should be easy to find." Gideon said again with a large smile before he checked on Molly and Alex again who were hugging (Alex seeming to know the two were up to something, from the look Fabian was receiving over his sister's shoulder).

"Ok, run!" Fabian hissed, and the two boys took off, weaving through the crowd of people and disappearing from sight.

"Have Fun!" Gideon called out after the two were long gone.

"What?" Molly spun around, eyeing her brothers suspiciously before she took a sweeping look for her boys.

"What'd I miss?" A young Arthur Weasley breathed as he appeared at his wife's side, pecking a kiss onto her cheek. "Oh, Alex! It'd been to too long!" He smiled and opened his mouth as if to continue but then quickly shut it again and gave Molly a sheepish grin. "Where are the boys?" He asked her (having not picked up on her displeasure yet).

"That, is exactly what I would like to know." Molly hissed, with a glare to Gideon and Fabian.

"Calm down Molly." Fabian started.

"Anger isn't good for the baby." Gideon finished.

"Don't think I won't be having a word with you two the moment this baby is delivered! With everything you -" She said in a calm (and terrifying) voice as her eyes smoldered.

"Molly dear." Author interrupted gently, squeezing her hand in his before bringing it up kiss her knuckles.

"Right." She breathed, taking a deep breath and letting her shoulders relax.

"We just told them to run along and play with the other kids." Gideon offered.

"There are lots of kids here," Fabian added, "they wouldn't have invited children if they were against them running around a bit and playing with each other." Fabian spoke again.

"They're good boys, they won't cause any trouble." Arthur assured his wife.

"Nothing like we were." Fabian grinned to his brother in eerily Weasley twin way.

"Not at all." Gideon agreed in kind. ' _No, that will come next. Oh boy, April Fools '78 - ready or not...'_

"Jean! Trevor!" They heard Jane call and turned to look for her before she suddenly appeared with a young boy a step behind.

"Hey, Jane." Jean and Trevor said together with a smile.

"This is Sam," she beamed grabbing the boy by the shoulder, "Sam these are some of my friends, Jean and Trevor Orwell."

"It's very nice to meet you." He said shyly but still offered his hand politely.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jane talks about you often." Jean smiled shaking his hand.

"There you two are." A man muttered, placing his hand on Jane's shoulder with a pat.

"Oh, Grandpa these are my friends!" Jane grinned at the man.

"Octivatius Weasley." He introduced himself with a bow to Jean and a handshake with Trevor. "I see you found one of my brother's many grandsons." He chuckled softly as he spied Arthur. "How are you, Arthur?" He asked turning to the man. "Ig said you were expecting soon." He added, giving a kind smile to Molly and her protruding stomach. "Will my nephew finally get a granddaughter?" He smirked.

"I think so this time." Molly smiled. "If so, we'll name her Ginevra."

"A beautiful name." Octivatius smiled. "And if it's another boy?"

"Ignatius." Molly smiled down at her stomach again.

"I see you're in cahoots with my brother." He laughed. "Having more decedents named after him is his new way of rubbing in our father's sudden lack of creativity." Octivatius sighed but still had a smile.

"Grandpa is the only of his brothers to have a birth order name." Jane explained quietly. "Great-Grandpa never thought he'd have an eighth child." She went on quietly as the others continued chatting. "Great-Grandpa was the last of seven boys, as was his father, and his grandfather and great-grandfather were also one of seven children – said seven was tradition." Jane laughed. "So Grandpa Octi decided to name by all his children based on birth order so he'd never not be able to think of a name no matter how many kids he had." Jane added.

"After Uncle Nus was born," Sam started with a big smile, suddenly not seeming all that shy. "Grandpa told Grandma that he wanted to have a tenth baby and she said only if he was going to be the pregnant one." He laughed and beamed when Jane laughed too.

"They did make it to ten, though." Jane giggled. "Nine months after they celebrated their 25th wedding anniversary Decimus was born, and hours later Grandma took an infertility potion and made Grandpa take one for good measure." Jane chuckled.

"Sam," Octivatius called the boy, "would you go fetch your dad for me? Tell him it's about the Weasley Photo, he'll understand."

"Sure!" The boy beamed and ran off, leaving Jane looking torn.

"Talk to your friends Janie." Octivatius instructed. "You are not responsible for him, dear." He added patting her back affectionately.

"So have you two seen Katie yet?" Jane asked, casually glancing over her shoulder.

"Not yet." Trevor answered.

"But we haven't been here all that long." Jean added.

"Well I saw her terror of a brother, so she must be here somewhere." Jane sighed, with a glance around. "Has she ever told you anything about him?" Jane asked, looking from Jean to Trevor.

"Only that he is 'as ugly as he is evil'." Jean quoted.

"If I had a list," Trevor said lowly, "of people I'd like to die horribly, then he and his father would be 4th and 3rd." Trevor nearly growled. Jane didn't seem to take much from this comment, but then Jane didn't know who the two above them were like Jean did (without a doubt, without a moment's thought, Jean knew one and two were Voldemort and Bellatrix).

"My first night at Hogwarts, we were warned about him and Lucius Malfoy – the one that got sent to Azkaban – they were buddies, 6th years at the time, and while they never actually hurt anyone – unlike the Carrow twins, 7th years at the time - they loved to bully the first and second years. Turned this Ravenclaw girl's robes to slim, cursed a boy's wand to shock him when he touched it." She said in a hushed tone.

"I thought the Bride was careful not to invite blood purists." Jean whispered.

"The Parkinson's are a neutral family, at least publically they are." Jane shrugged. "He must have been invited because of his parents like Katie, the bride's too old to know of his behavior at Hogwarts - but she was likely at school with their parents – maybe the same year – I hear that she invite people from her year and everyone in her house at the same time as her."

"Yeah, that's why Hagrid was invited, she was in his year in Gryffindor." Jean nodded.

"Come on, Come on!"

"I'm coming as fast as I can Sam." A woman laughed.

"Sam, be thoughtful of your mother, it's not easy for her rush around with the baby so near." A man scolded gently.

"Mum! Dad!" Jane turned around at the voices.

"Oh! Are these the Orwells?" A strawberry-blonde woman smiled from the group of gingers Sam had led over.

"Yes," Jane beamed, "Mum this is Jean and Trevor. Jean, Trevor this is my Mum and my next brother." She grinned touching the woman's huge stomach.

"When are you due, Mrs. Weasley?" Jean asked the only thing that came to mind, besides 'How are you on your feet?' or 'Wow, you're ready to pop' (both of which she thought would be rude).

"Just under two weeks," she smiled kindly, "and please call me Sarah – there are far too many Mrs. Weasley's here – it would get confusing." She laughed softly again. "I mean so far today, I have talked to over ten other Mrs. Weasleys and we haven't even been here an hour." She added with a smile that looked just like Janes.

Soon, the Weasley and the Prewetts both left to get on the list for the photographers, and Hagrid was taken away by a group of friends. For awhile Jean and Trevor talked with Alex, who turned out to be an Investment Manager and gave them his card when they asked about finding someone to invest their 'inheritance'. Then Alex was taken away by Fabian for some photos with his family, and Jean and Trevor were alone. They made their way to the bar and Jean asked for two flutes of sparkling cider, and Trevor kept his questions to himself until they had their glasses and were alone again (away from prying ears).

"So what is this?" He asked quietly, looking over the flute to her. "I wouldn't say it's very 'sparkly'."

"It's bubbly juice." She chuckled, as he eyed his glass again, before taking a sip.

"It's actually rather good." He hummed.

"I always liked it, but it can't beat Butterbeer on a cold day."

"No, but on a nice day like today, I think I'd take this."

"There you guys are!" Katie hissed, slipping from a large group that paid her no mind. "There are so many people here." She talked quickly (making Jean wonder if that's how fast she talks when people give her those glazed looks). "I had to just look for your dress Jean." Katie added with a laugh, smiling brightly, although a little tiredly.

"Katie!" Trevor beamed, his enthusiasm unhindered by her rant (he had grown up with Hermione Granger, after all, he was immune).

"Shush." She scolded but gave him a big smile. "I'm hiding." She hissed, strategically taking a spot to his right.

"Jane said she saw your brother."

"Yeah...the fucking cunt." She growled. "I hope he never breeds. His spawn is sure to be both ugly and horrible." She said quietly.

"Did you look into that paperwork I told you about?" Jean asked.

"Yeah." She finally smiled without a trace of exhaustion or anger. "I sent it Lucinda a few days ago, yesterday I got a letter back saying it was done."

"So you just have to make your get away then?" Trevor asked.

"Exactly," She beamed, and Trevor suddenly hugged her tightly. "I have everything I care about in that bag you gave me Jean." She said over Trevor's shoulder to Jean.

"Do you need a distraction?" Trevor pulled back but didn't let go. "You could go now make a clean get away."

"Where's the fun in that?" Katie laughed. "I want some of that amazing looking cake." She added with a grin.

"Whatever you need from us, just name it." Jean said sternly.

"Anything." Trevor whispered, letting go, but she stayed close to him and leaned her head on his chest, giving him a small squeeze.

"After cake and one dance." Katie sighed into him. "That's all I want." She added looking up at Trevor from his chest.

"Sure." He nodded. "Uh, turn around and count to ten, Jeany." He glanced at his sister and she complied, humming to herself softly. Counting slowly, she got to eight before she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around.

"I'll send you two a letter with Lucinda's owl, the moment I get there – promise." Katie assured them at a normal distance, but with her hand fitted into Trevor's.

"There you are!" Jane beamed at Katie, appearing this time alone. "How are you?"

"Hey, Jane. I saw you earlier, but my brother was looking for me and would have seen if I said 'hi' just then."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I saw the prat and figured you were hiding from him." Jane waved all concern away.

"Are all your photos done?" Jean asked, turning slightly to Jane and absently moved her clutch under her other arm.

"Yeah, Mum and Dad are still taking some, but they did all the ones with the kids first, so now it's like my Granddad and his brothers, and then each of them with their families. You guys wouldn't mind doing a group shot of us would you?" Jane asked. "I asked the photographers and they said they were there to do any couple or group shots that the guests wanted."

"Sounds fun." Katie smiled. "Too bad everyone else isn't here thou, I'd love to have a picture of all us girls, for my new room."

"You did it?" Jane asked with a huge smile.

"Yeah, it's all filled, I just have to slip away and go to Lucinda's."

"That's wonderful news, who would have thought the answer to your problem would rest with Sirius Black?" Jane laughed.

They talked for a while more until Hagrid came to check on them and they decided it was a great time to go do some group shots. The five of them took a few pictures, then a few of the three girls, then some of Trevor and Katie, and finally some of Hagrid, Jean, and Trevor. When they were done the photographer shook Hagrid's hand – reminding him that there will be a photo of all the guest with the wedding party right after the serves. After a moment the photographers smile changed (he muttered something that sounded like 'had to be') and then told them that a copy of each picture they were in would arrive by owl in a week or so (with copies of negatives so they can have more made if they want).

Hagrid then told them that his friend had a few puppies he thought Hagrid would be interested in. Which he had been keeping himself for the last month while trying to connect with Hagrid about taking one, of now three, off his hands. Hagrid was thrilled when the four (but most importantly Jean and Trevor) were excited at the idea.

"Well, I better go tell him I'll leave with him after the wedding to meet the puppies. He said I should see how they like me, and that if one likes me, then he'll bring him to me in a few days, so I have a chance to set up for him."

"Sounds great Hagrid." Jean smiled, and Trevor nodded along.

"So how has break been for you three?" Katie asked.

"I've just been helping Plante really," Trevor shrugged, "he wants to germinate some Venomous Tentacula before he leaves, says the current group are too old and that he should have done it years ago and that it would be unfair of him to leave that for the next professor to do while adapting to course load and all the maintenance."

"I can't believe he's leaving after only 5 years. Remember Katie, he was new our first year, said we all would figure it out together?" Jane laughed.

"Yeah, Plante's great but I kinda wanted to see those plays Beery put on at the holidays, I was told that every year they just ended horribly, and I had wanted to see for myself." Katie laughed.

"Oh yeah," Jane laughed, "my cousin told me about those, she left the year before we started and was there for the last one. She said the play was cursed."

"Like the Defense post?" Katie chuckled.

"Exactly. They say he resigned to stop it before someone was hurt beyond repa-" Jane was suddenly cut off as she and Jean were hit from behind. Their drinks dosed them, making Jane give a little shriek at the sudden cold running down her front.

Trevor turned quickly, his wand grip tightly in his pocket, and having seen Jean reach for hers and the offender, he stopped her from drawing it out of her pocket. When Jane and Jean turned and looked down they saw a small boy, no older than five, staring wide-eyed at them under a head of messy black hair.

"With a head of hair like that, you'd think he's a Potter." Jane chuckled.

"I-I am." The boy manage.

"Ralston!" A woman, walking quickly to them, scolded the boy.

"My deepest apologise." The boy added in a heavily rehearsed fashion with a little bow.

"It's alright." Jane smiled kindly at the boy.

"No harm done." Jean assured him (noting then that there really wasn't as her dress was dry and unblemished, and looking Jane over Jean saw that while Jane's chest was wet from her drink, her dress was untouched from the liquid she had seen running down it).

"Dorea Potter." The women behind the boy, offered her hand. "My son Ralston Linfred Potter." She introduced, after shaking Jean and Jane's hands. "By your age, I'm guessing you know Fleamont's Boy - the Potter family isn't that big." She explained.

"Fleamont?" Jane asked quietly looking to Trevor.

"Yes, James is a friend." Jean smiled. "Actually, Fleamont will be picking me up after the wedding if you'd like to say hello." Jean added.

"Thank you, I'm sure my husband would love the chance to say hello to his cousin. Sorry to run off, but we are on our way to the photographer."

"Of course." Jane gave an understanding nod and the woman disappeared with her son.

"But I want to play with the other children." They heard the boy say to his mother.

"After the photo darling, and while you're playing you will watch where you are going and not run anyone else over." She added in a stern tone.

"Yes, Mummy."

"That's my good boy." The woman said dotingly.

"So James' Dad is picking you up from the wedding?" Jane asked smirking as she scrutinized Jean.

"Yes, James and Sirius are in need of a crash course in Muggle Studies before O.W.L.'s so I am spending three days with the Potters in a Muggle house to help."

"And what about your Mister Lupin?" Katie smiled wickedly. "Will he be there too?"

"He isn't mine," Jean frowned at Katie (while Jane muttered something sounding like 'sure wants to be', which earned her a frown as well), "and yes he and Peter will be there as well." Jean finished.

"You want him, so make him yours." Katie said simply.

"He isn't mine to take." Jean sighed (clearly unhappy with the turn of topics).

"I don't know about that." Jane muttered to herself.

"We are Slytherins, Jean, we do anything to get what we want." Katie sighed as if Jean was being slow on purpose. "Ravenclaws are cunning too, Hufflepuffs are just as committed to their goals, and Gryffindors are to lay it all down and fight, what makes us sorted into Slytherin instead of one of the others, is that we will do _anything_ ," she stressed, "to get what we want. You must have that in you or the Hat would have put you elsewhere." _'Oh, but the hat didn't put me anywhere this time, but it is true I will do anything to get the future I want.'_

"There is much I want, and most of it cannot just be taken." was all Jean said.

"All the more reason to take what you can, and you could have him so easily." Katie added.

* * *

~.~.~

Soon the guest were asked to take their seats and told that the ceremony would begin shortly. Hagrid led their way to the white chairs set out on the pristine lawn. Jean and Trevor were a moment behind him after agreeing to meet Jane and Katie after the ceremony. Trevor sat next to Hagrid, and Jean followed him – about to sit beside him when she paused and frowned briefly before she shook her head and took her seat. Trevor was about to ask what that all was about but was cut off by a commotion at the edge of the yard by the house.

They turned in their seats, like everyone else, and watched the scene. A short man who couldn't stop sneezing was attempting to yell at the wedding staff who had stopped him. Between the distance and his sneezing every other syllable, they couldn't understand what he was saying, and it looked like the staff that had stopped him were just as confused. Soon, three doctors (white coats and all) ran out of the main building and up to the man. They separated him from the wedding staff and the two larger doctors escorted the man away from the event, toward the gates, while the last doctor was talking with each staff member who had surrounded the man.

"That was odd." Trevor muttered to Jean.

"Definitely." Jean agreed.

"You'd think they'd be a little more subtle." Hagrid added at Trevor's other side.

"What?" Trevor started.

"Surely you noticed," Jean whispered to him, "they took him to the gate, not back into the house or towards the parking."

"Of course," he nodded, "that was sloppy – do you think anyone noticed?" He asked quietly glancing around.

"I doubt it, people rarely question doctors." Jean shrugged. "Even if their timing and seeing them dressed in white coats when working an event like this seems strange."

"But?" Trevor prodded seeing something was clearly on her mind.

"I don't know." She admitted. "Something … off about the guy."

"Do we know him?" Trevor whispered, before leaning in closer – so close that his lips brushed her ear as he spoke as softly as he could manage. "Another him?" he asked, his words slow from his efforts to be as near silent as possible. She hummed, barely audible, as she bit her lip in thought (Trevor returning himself as he watched her think). "I can't help but-" He started again when she looked to be getting less and less sure of herself.

"Think you've seen him before?" She cut him off with an agreeing nod. "Yeah..." she sighed discontentedly, "but I don't think he's from our past."

* * *

~.~.~

When the ceremony was over, everyone was ushered off to the Photographers. Jean rose to leave, as asked but after three feet she froze – a burning need to turn around was lit inside her.

"What is it?" Trevor asked concerned from behind her.

"I -" She started, but couldn't find the words to explain.

"Your bag Jeany." Hagrid said quietly placing the bag into her hands and vanishing the sudden need.

"I guess they were right about not forgetting it." She breathed. "That was very bizarre."

"Almost forgot it didn't you?" Katie's voice came softly from behind her. "Feels weird doesn't it?" She laughed softly into Jean's ear before taking her place beside Trevor with her hand in his.

"Very." Jean agreed.

"Compulsion Charm." Katie said quietly. "I'm sure you'll want to put it on your reading list." She chuckled.

"You have an actual list?" Jane asked coming from behind Hagrid with her family, as they all continued their way to where the Photographers were set up to take a photo of the huge group.

"Well yes I do, but Katie was just being snarky." Jean said giving Katie a look, daring her to disagree (but she only smirked and gave a 'so be it' shrug).

"It's ordered by how pressing the topic is, and she reorders it, at least, weekly." Trevor told Jane and Katie with a grin plastered across his face.

"It's efficient." Jean informed them with her nose up a notch higher than usual.

* * *

~.~.~

"Well, I'm going to go get in line for a piece of that cake." Katie said.

"I'll join you." Trevor smiled at her before turning to Jean and Jane. "Bring you a piece?" He offered. "No reason all of us should have to wait in line."

"Yes, Please." Jane smiled thankfully at him holding up two fingers with a glance to Sam next to her (who stood watching a group of children play under one of the tables).

"That would be great, thank you." Jean agreed.

"You know they just wanted a reason to be away from us, so they could be even more sickening than usual." Jane said when Trevor and Katie were gone.

" _I_ , know no such thing." Jean teased. "It's not like Trevor would ever want to kiss his girlfriend." Jean laughed.

"Eww." Sam added, suddenly paying attention to them.

"Oh shush, soon you'll be kissing people too – or wanting to at least." Jane teased her brother, but he only went back to watching the other children. "You could go play with them." Jane added gently after a moment.

"I don't know..." Sam answered quietly, the three of them still watching the group of children, who were joined by a tall redhead who seemed to spy Sam as he bent over to talk to his two nephews.

"Tell me that isn't one of the Prewett Twins looking over here with that I-have-a-plan look?" Jane asked Jean. "They mentor you and Trevor right?" She added.

"It's Gideon, and he definitely looks to have an idea about something." Jean answered quietly.

"How can you tell?" Jane smirked.

"Oh don't say it like that, and I can tell because they are mirrors of each other, from their crooked grins to the one shoulder that sits slightly higher than the other, to their dominate hand."

"How'd you notice that?"

"We knew another pair of twins," Jean shrugged, "they were completely identical, not even their mother could tell them apart, and they liked it that way." She laughed. "I spent years trying to figure out some way to tell them apart."

"Ever find one?"

"No." She chuckled. "Once they were standing next to each other at a party and they went back and forth on, who was who five times, while never moving." She added with a smile. "Sometimes they made me wonder if they even knew – I mean if their family couldn't tell well enough when they were young then maybe they never thought of one name as their own but rather both names as theirs."

"Wow." Jane breathed, watching Gideon, as he approached them as if she were assessing him with this new information. "Your right." She nodded. "His right shoulder is slightly higher and his smirk tugs to the right too." Jane hissed.

"Hey, Orwell." Gideon grinned at Jane. "Jane." He winked with a smug smirk.

"Gideon." Jane mimicked his smugness.

"You were talking about me." He turned to look at Jean. "Miss Orwell." He tisked, shaking his head as if disappointed.

"Maybe she can just tell you apart, or maybe it was a lucky guess." Jean countered.

"No." Gideon dismissed the idea. "Besides family and close friends, or other twins like you and your brother are the only ones to ever be able to tell us apart."

"Really?" Jean asked him: surprised. "That's rather sad, it isn't that hard."

"You told her how, which means you were talking about me. It was about my unparalleled good looks wasn't it?" He teased.

"I think the whole having an identical twin thing, means your looks are indeed paralleled - by definition." Jean added.

"We were talking about you plotting something." Jane supplied.

"Me? Plotting? Never." He grinned. "I was just trying to help the kids enjoy themselves but sadly the game I wanted to show them won't work without another kid to play." He sighed. "It's a shame, really."

"I-I could play... if you need just one more." Sam spoke up from Jane's side.

"Oh, I didn't see you there! I'm Gideon by the way, and if you would you'd really be helping me out – my nephews think my brother Fabian is just as fun as I am! Can you believe it?"

"Well, I wouldn't want you to look bad just because they're one short." Sam managed.

"Oh, Goodman! Could you tell them I convinced you to play – let me be the hero?" Gideon asked Sam.

" Sure, I can do that."

"Thanks, kid."

"It is alright, isn't it Janie?" Sam turned to his sister.

"Of course Sam." She assured him. "Do try to some fun thou."

"I'll try." He grinned.

"Come on kid, and remember if you say it was my plan all along, there's something great in it for you." Jane and Jean heard Gideon tell Sam as the two disappeared.

"Well, I guess it was a nice plot." Jane said.

"Guess he has a weak spot for kids." Jean shrugged.

"Is it weird that he's now twice as attractive to me?" Jane asked, causing Jean to snort.

"No." Jean shuck her head. "Now, the fact that he's your second cousin by marriage, or that he's like 21 and you just turned 16, those two might make it weird that you are attracted to him." Jean teased.

"By marriage doesn't count." Jane shrugged with a laugh.

"Did we miss anything?" Trevor asked holding three plates of cake, with Katie next to him holding another two plates.

"Where's Sam?" Katie asked.

"Playing with the other kids." Jane beamed, nodding over to the group of kids gathered around a bent over Gideon.

"Hagrid still talking to that woman?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, they're sitting over there, he seems quite impressed."

"I'm impressed, Hagrid and dangerous creatures just seem to make sense, but she's a very petite woman." Trevor said.

"Magic is the great equalizer." Katie tisked at his side. "And brains of course." She added.

"I didn't – it sounded-"

"She knows." Jean smiled at him. "She's just making you sweat a little." Jean assured him.

"It's cute." Katie admitted.

They talked amongst themselves until they were all called to the dance floor (which had been assembled in ten minutes with interlocking pieces, like a giant and boring puzzle).They watched the couple have their first dance, and then the bride danced with her father (as her groom danced with his mother) and the guests were invited to join them on the floor.

"How about that dance?" Trevor asked Katie.

"Sounds great," Katie beamed up at him, "just don't step on my feet." Katie smiled taking his hand.

"Well, it has been a few years." He warned with a laugh, as they turned and left the group, passing a smirking Fabian on their way.

"Love birds, huh?" Fabian grinned, jerking his head to the couple.

"Don't tease the boy, it's cute." Alex shook his head, from behind him.

"Oh alright, Alex." Fabian conceded with a grin before he turned to Jean. "Any idea where my brother is hiding?." Fabian asked quickly.

"Last I saw, he was playing with the kids." Jean answered with a nod behind them.

"Trying to one up me, while I play the adult." Fabian muttered.

"Hmm, play indeed." Alex hummed behind him.

"Find him?" Asked Frank Longbottom the moment he appeared and part of Jean was glad that they had missed Trevor. "Ah no." Frank sighed after a quick look around.

"No, but I have a lead," Fabian turned around, "would you mind?" he addressed Alex softly, "work - you know." he shrugged with a wince.

"It's fine, Jean was excellent conversation earlier anyways." Alex assured him.

"Great!" Fabian grinned, pecking a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be fast, promise." He assured before he turned with Frank following shortly behind, and trotted off to the largest swarm of children. "Five o'clock Alice." Fabian called out as he passed behind her, and she quickly fell into step behind him (beside her husband).

"Oh um, Alex, this is Jane if you didn't meet earlier." Jean said, realizing introduction would be up to her.

"Hello Jane, we weren't properly introduced earlier." He offered his hand, and she shook it.

"Has it been overwhelming with all the distant family?" Jane asked him.

"I'll be fine as long as there isn't a test later." Alex smiled.

"May I have your attention, please?" Said a man standing on a chair. "I'm afraid there been a little accident with the keys at the Valet. The cabinet was knocked over and all of the keys fell off their numbers." The man said. "We have a surprise for the whole family for the inconvenience. So if you would all slowly follow me back to the house we can all sort this out."

"I guess it's a good thing I had a car drop me off." Alex chuckled. "Do you need to go?" He asked Jane and Jean.

"I don't." Jean answered him before turning to Jane. "Don't you need to?" Jean asked trying very hard to convey her concern without Alex picking up on anything. "I'm sure your mother could use the help getting Sam so you all can get whatever this apology gift is."

"Yeah... your right Jean." Jane said trying to hide her confusion. "I'll be right back, then." She added with a forced smile. ' _I guess that's better than nothing.'_

"Was her mother the very pregnant woman I briefly met?" Alex asked as Jane disappeared into the crowd.

"Most likely." Jean smiled, absently setting her drink and clutch down. "I think she said she was two weeks shy."

"Oh, really any moment then." Alex laughed.

"There you are Jeany." Trevor sighed slightly, appearing to her left. "Oh hello again, Alex." He said in a friendly tone but had to try to hide how his jaw clenched at the sight of him (he wouldn't be able to speak openly with Jean).

"Trevor," Alex acknowledged, "where's Katie – wasn't it?" Alex asked (seemingly missing anything off about his company).

"Oh, she had to leave early, but wanted a dance first, so now she's … off to met her ride." He finished with a slight pause.

"Well, the two of you look good together." Alex smiled.

"You didn't want to walk her out?" Jean asked, damning their lack of true communication in the situation.

"You know," Trevor thought about it, his eye's staring into hers - trying to decipher her exact concern, "I think I should." He said looking a little conflicted before he squeezed Jean's shoulder and left without another word.

"Give her a snog to dream about!" Alex called after him.

"I thought you told Fabian not to tease him." Jean scolded.

"There is a reason we work." Alex smirked. "More alike than many might think, I just hold back better – most of the time anyway." He shrugged and Jean couldn't help but laugh. In that moment, she no longer felt the seconds tick by – each scraping at her nerves as they passed painfully slow. In that moment, the pit in her stomach was gone, and that was when she heard it: pop, pop, pop.

"Shit." She breathed, drawing her wand and grabbing Alex tightly by the shoulder, as their world was rocked by explosions (and the screams following right after them).

"What?... How?" Alex stammered as he tried to look everywhere at once. His eyes were wide as he tried to understand what he was seeing: people in black costumes appearing out of nothing, lights flying around, things blowing up and, at least, two people contorting in the air like some sick magic trick.

"I have to get you out of here." Jean moved him forward but after only a step she was overcome with the need to go back. She sighed in aggravation as she realized it was her clutch again. Gripping his shoulder tightly, she turned him back to their table – only for the one now at their back to blow up. "Shit, that was lucky." She muttered to herself, tugging on her right ear as that one note screamed away (slowly fading).

"You?" He turned to Jean, confused. His true question was clear, she'd seen that look: 'what could you possibly do' it asked.

"Yes, me." She growled, snatching the clutch from under the table they had been standing at, and shoving it into the bust of her dress (knowing it wouldn't fit in her pockets - meant only for a hand and a wand). "Move with me." She said firmly, in a tone that few dared to question. Alex nodded numbly in response. "Good."

"What is..." He tried, as he watched her: she made some of the lights disappear, she made lights of her own from a stick in her hand. "What are..." He tried again.

"Look," She pulled him behind an upturned table. She flicked her wand and three brick walls appeared - closing them in - then she started speaking very quickly. "I can't walk you through this, and I am sorry for that. I will get you out of here, but your questions, I can't answer." She told him. "What's important right now, is that the people in black cloaks will hurt you, and I can keep you safe, but you have to stay with me and let me focus." She said firmly.

"Don't you have pockets?" He asked frowning at the clutch nestled between her breasts.

"Focus." She growled, snapping her fingers in front of his face until he looked at her hand and then her face. "With me?" She asked.

"I'm with you." He rasped with a nod.

"Good." She stood and pulled him up with her. "If we get separated, make sure the lights don't touch you." She added sternly.

"Got it." He swallowed thickly, and with a wave of her wand the brick walls disappeared and they started moving again. Close to her, she heard a collective scream and turned to see a group of children running in every direction (half of them crying with spots of blood on their clothes with bits of glass and splinters stuck in their arms and hands).

"Hey!" Jean tried to get their attention. "Kids!" She tried again but they were deft to her attempts. "Bill!" She screamed spotting the boy trying to carry his crying brother. "Come on." She grabbed Alex and ran over. "Potter!" She yelled at a boy with messy hair running in the other direction, he turned to her and tried to hold back a sob. "Come with me." She implored, and the boy nodded and ran back to her.

"Alex!" Bill managed a smile, but the man only stared numbly down at the boy.

"This is a bit of sock for him, Bill." Jean said gently.

"Right." Bill said after a moment. "You're Jean Orwell."

"Yes, I know your Uncles, remember?" She turned to ask Charlie (who nodded with a face full of tears). She quickly examined his wounds and vanished the glass and wood from his hands and the side of his face. "Alex, carry Charlie." She said firmly, and he nodded and picked the boy up. "Bill, Potter," She looked to each boy, "stay with me, understand?" She said firmly and both boys nodded. "Come on then." She said to them all but looked at Alex to make sure he was still with her.

"We have to find our parents!" The black haired boy squeaked from behind her.

"And my uncles!" Bill added.

"Your uncles are Aurors." She answered without turning around. "But I will find your parents." She fought their way back to the Great House and into the room she had arrived in with the devoted floo and its ever-burning green flames. She locked the room with a flick of her wand and turned to Bill. "Is there somewhere you can go? Somewhere safe, with someone to take care of you?"

"Yes." He answered. "But my parents?"

"I will find them and send them after you. I can't do that if you're with me." She said but could see he was going to argue with her. "Think of Alex, Bill. He knew of none of this – he doesn't understand Bill. Think of Charlie, he's hurt, they need you." She added.

"Alright, I know where to take them, it's protected, and the elves will take care of us." He said.

"Elves?" Alex asked, his wide eyes planted on Bill.

"Elves." Jean breathed, nearly laughing at herself. She nodded, as she turned and without warning picked up the third boy. "Take him, Alex." She said firmly and the boy started to wiggle and scream. "Bill hold tight to Alex's belt and take him through the floo with you." She urged.

"It's my grandparents." Bill told her quickly before he lead the others into the flames, and the four of them disappeared.

"Wemsi!" She called, and with crack Jean was joined by the elf. "Wemsi I need you to find Head Auror Alastor Moody and tell him the Prewet-Potter wedding is under attack. If he doesn't believe you, you bring him here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Then find Dumbledore and tell him the same, and to tell anyone in the Order that isn't already here. Thank you - go now." She said in one breath that was punctuated with a crack. "Please hurry." Jean sighed to herself, before flicking her wand at the door and sprinting out of the room through the entrance hall and back to the yard.

Jean fought her way through the mess of people, attacking whatever target presented its self while she looked for anyone on the list she kept running through her head. She wasn't having any luck until from the corner of her eye she saw two cloaked figures disappear into puffs of rainbow smoke. ' _That was weird,'_ she thought, stopping short and turning to find the cause. It only took a few steps for her to put the pieces together: before her was Jane with her brother and mother and in front of them where two pink bunnies where the Death Eaters had been.

"I'm trying to control it." Sarah Weasley rasped, her hand up in warning as Jean approached.

"Just focus on how much you like us," Jean smiled half returning Jane's hug, "especially me, seeing that there has never been a case where a pregnant witch's children have been harmed by her accidental magic." Jean assured while shielding the group as a new pair of Death Eaters descended on them. "We have to move, this stress isn't good for the baby." She added. "It could-

"The baby's already coming." Jane cut her off. "Take them, Jean, I'll hold these two off – you've seen my duals recently, I can do this." Jane urged.

"No, you're the one she needs." Jean insisted, stepping up to Jane, trying to take the attention of the two Death Eaters in the duel.

"I can't leave." Jane said shaking her head. "Sorry Mum, I can't." She called over her shoulder. "Not when I can help; not when they're torturing children."

"Please, Jane." Jean implored.

"You're my friend Jeany, not my keeper. Now you've taught me a lot since Hogsmeade, and I'm going to help this time." She insisted. "You're not responsible for my safety – stop trying to save me, and save them!" Jane growled. "Take them, go!" She pushed Jean's wand hand down and pushed her a step behind her.

"Fine, but I'm coming right back." Jean hissed to Jane. Whipping around she prodded Sarah and Sam to start moving. "Bloody hell, is that what it's like to reason with me?" She muttered.

She tried not to count the seconds as she escorted Sarah and Sam back to the house. Sarah was leaning on her, breathing at a dizzying pace as she hobbled along through the pain (which was only evidenced by her grasp on Jean's shoulder tighten suddenly and the grimace on her face).

"You're doing amazing, halfway there." Jean told her, feeling stupid praising how she was doing when they both knew Jean had no idea what the mother of four was going through.

"Oh, don't fret dear." Sarah managed a laugh before another contraction came.

"Orwell!" Jean's head snapped around to the voice, with her wand ready, but lowered it upon seeing Fabian dragging Molly Weasley by the arm.

"Fabian." Jean breathed in relief. "Don't worry about Bill, Charlie, and Alex – they're safe."

"See?" Fabian turned to his sister. "Now will yo-" Fabian was cut off by a growling grunt from Sarah (followed by a yelp from Jean at the sudden crushing grip on her shoulder).

"Oh dear." Molly breathed hurrying over to them.

"It will be quick." Sarah warned.

"I was born within an hour!" Sam spoke up from behind his mother.

"Molly, take them somewhere – but not Mungo's." Fabian added quickly. "I'll bring the boys to you later." He assured, and Jean took the moment to extract her shoulder from Sarah's grip.

"Alright." Molly nodded and took Sarah's hand in her right, and Sam's in her left, before turning on the spot and disappearing with a pop.

"Your brother and his girlfriend were just over there." Fabian pointed.

"Katie didn't leave?" Jean demanded.

"They were together and weren't trying to make their way out or anything." Fabian shrugged. "I saw Hagrid too – early on, he clocked one of them that was messing with a kid and carried the kid off. I've had a few glances of him with kids in his arms, but that's all I can tell you."

"He's safer than most of us." Jean muttered as she processed. "So Katie and Trevor were together?" Jean asked for confirmation.

"Yes, and seemed to be holding their own." He answered.

"Good, if you see them before me, tell them I went after Jane – she's alone." Jean panted. "Oh, and the boys - Bill said it was his grandparents – that it was protected and had elves to care for them."

"My parents, then." Fabian nodded with a relieved grin. "Good. Thanks."

"Of course, good luck." Jean said.

"You too." She managed a smile before she ran off to find Jane. She tried to figure out just how long ago she had left Jane, she knew it could only have been a few minutes even though it felt like 15. _'It couldn't have been that long,_ ' she told herself. _'We weren't even halfway to the house when we met Fabian and Molly.'_

Blood pounding in her ears and her breath dry in her lungs - she ran. Not thinking about how much she hated running and refusing to think of the last time she had run this much. She didn't notice she was running in heels and a cocktail dress and not her ragged jumper and trainers. It felt like she was running from snatchers and at the time it felt like she was at the battle of Hogwarts again. _'Don't think,'_ she told herself desperately, 'd _on't think, just move, just fight. Keep moving – keep fighting.'_

Finally, she caught a glimpse of Jane fighting an unmasked Death Eater, and her blood went cold. Desperately she pushed herself to run faster - she had to get to Jane faster. She ran through the crowds, her eye's not blinking, never leaving Jane or the horror she was taunting back. Jean ignored how her stomach turned and how her left arm burned at the sight before her. Ignoring how her heart wanted to both beat it's way into her throat and stop dead in her chest at the sight of Jane sneering back at Bellatrix Lestrange (young and freshly married but looking just as cruel and bloodthirsty as she remembered).

Jean had a stitch in her side, but that didn't matter; all that mattered was she got to Jane. She watched Jane fumble through a defense, her opponent smirking at the girl with disturbed eyes. Jean saw it coming: she saw the face of a psychopath turn intent on murder, her heart dived into her stomach as she watched the wand rise to position as she struggled with the crowd of panicked running every which way, to get closer to Jane.

Her mind raced – surely she could think of something – surely she could save her. Her feet dug into the grass as she weaved through the crowd She couldn't risk a spell through the masses, it would never make it to its target. _'Time to test that theory,'_ she told herself, raising her wand and conjuring her only hope – a brick wall, just big enough to cover Jane, standing between the two. Seconds after it appeared a green light hit it and dissipated – ' _it worked.'_

Both witches looked around for the source of the wall, but only Bellatrix lock eye's on Jean. A shiver ran down her spine, and Jean couldn't help but think there was recognition in the bitches eyes before her face twisted into a sickening kind of glee. For a moment her eyes jerked to Jane, and she had hope, as she watched Jane stand and ready herself as she came round the wall to face her opponent again.

Her chest tightened as Jane's stun was blocked with barely a thought, as were her silencing and body bind spells, causing nothing but a cackle from her opponent (and Jean knew then, it was bad). Bellatrix wasn't playing anymore, her true target wasn't Jane anymore it was Jean, and she wanted Jean to see her do it. With a wicked smile, she paused to look at Jean smirking gleefully. She raised her wand again and Jean clenched her jaw and did the one thing she could do – she conjured another wall and hoped Jane would hear her.

"Run Jane!" Jean yelled as loudly as she could, trying desperately to conjure walls faster than Bellatrix could vanish them, as she tried desperately to get through the crowd. Jane didn't hear, she didn't run (never even considered the idea), and Jean wasn't fast enough. "NO!" She shrieked in desperation, and she watched in horror as the green light hit Jane and she crumbled to the ground. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that the moment she was too late was the moment the ground seemed to fold in on itself – finally allowing her to reach her friend. It wasn't fair, that the second she was too late was the moment the crowd parted. It wasn't fair.

Falling to her knees she shook Jane, yelling at her in desperation. Her body stiffened as she heard the laughter, - as it sent chills down her spine and turned her blood cold. ' _Don't think.'_ She repeated to herself. _'Just fight.'_ Jumping to her feet, her eyes fell on her target skipping away.

"YOU!" Jean roared and took after her – her heels marring the lawn. Jean followed her to the edge of the yard and saw her rounding the side of the house. Pushing herself faster, fearing she would lose both the woman and the chance to end her body count early. Rounding the corner, her heart rate spiked at what she didn't see - she didn't see anyone standing before her as she glanced around.

"-ou know I take no pleasure in this." The low, oddly familiar voice met her. "If it was possible I'd make it quick – for my sake, of course." It continued. Jean looked around for the whispering voice that was definitely a man's, and then she noticed Bellatrix on her back in the grass. Jean raised her wand as she scanned the area again for the voice, but there was nothing but Bellatrix and her whimpering.

"H-" Jean breathed, glancing around everywhere and completely missing the red light that hit her.

"Sorry." Said the man's voice. "Can't have you going and being all clever, not yet at least." He amended. "Don't worry, you'll think of it in time this go around." He added softly. "Obliviate."

* * *

~.~.~

"Bloody hell." Jean groaned, sitting up in the grass and rubbing her head. ' _What was I doing?'_ She thought groggily. "Shit!" She breathed, her eyes wide as she jumped to feet the memories of the attack flooding back to her – Jane was dead, at Bellatrix's hand. Jean looked around and found the offending woman laying on her back in the grass gurgling.

Then she remembered, she had come around the corner after Bellatrix and fired a cutting curse as she tried, and obviously failed, to dodge a throwing curse. Jean felt the back of her head where she remembered feeling pain right before she blacked out, but noting the lack of blood she moved on.

"Can't say I'm not happy about this." Jean shrugged down at the witch whose face still made appearances in her nightmares. Looking her in the face, she was suddenly reminded of Snape's death and was grabbed by an idea.

Summoning empty vitals from her expanded bag (inside her clutch, jammed between her breasts). Jean pressed her wand to the woman's head and twisted as she pulled it away and smiled at the shimmering strands that clung to it. Working quickly, she filled the vials as the woman slowly bleed out or perhaps her lungs were slowly filling with blood (either way Jean had other things to focus on). Later, she would wonder how that didn't bother her. Later, she would be disgusted with herself, but at the moment she didn't spend a moment's thought on the woman below her or her suffering, Jean's only thought was of getting it all before the witch died.

As Bellatrix let go her last breath, the silver strand from Jean's wand was cut short and hung limply. Jean placed it into her last vial (filling it to the brim) and quickly corked it and laid it on the grass with the others. Without a second thought, Jean transfigured the body into a stone and pulled her beaded bag from her clutch again. She put the vials and rock into the clutch with a couple quick charms to make sure nothing broke or uncorked, and dropped the clutch into her beaded bag before she threw it back around her neck (shoving the bag drown her front to keep it from bouncing around when she ran).

* * *

~.~.~

The fight was winding down, the Death Eaters were outnumbered and one by one they were deciding to run. Jean had other concerns, a moment ago she had cried out and clutched her wrist, now her wrist felt nothing and she had only one thought.

Any Death Eater she saw, she hit without a second thought, after all, they could have been the one. She left several Aurors staring after her (she wouldn't know but she was quite the sight). She had dirt and soot and blood on her skin, but her dress and heels were pristine. Her hair was rumpled, and even held a few blades of grass, but what those staring after her would later say was that it was sparking wildly (but people do tend to embellish).

When she spotted her brother – laying out in the grass with a crumpled Katie only feet away – she couldn't think, she couldn't feel or hope, she could only run. She wasn't able to notice the lake of blood or the shallow flutter of his chest. She couldn't function (couldn't even consider the worst, her brain wouldn't go past the need to be next to him). So she ran, and hope came as a painful slap in the face – she had run into a wall, an invisible barrier between her and them.

"Oh, you clever boy." She breathed, tears in her eyes with one hand gingerly on her nose while the other dispelled the barrier.

In the next moment, she was beside him, her hand on his neck relishing the strong pulse under her fingers. With a relieved breath, her hands found Katie and felt a weak but steady pulse, as she breathed shallowly. Jean moved Katie onto her side (moving her hand under her head, and pulling her top knee up), before turning back to her brother.

"Trevor!" Jean said loudly, shaking him slightly but only received a groan from him and an attempt to turn away from her. "Trevor wake up!" She said sternly but got no response. Growling she put her mouth to his ear "Neville Longbottom you wake up and talk to me this instant!" She hissed at him.

"Her-" He jerked under her, and she pulled back to look at him. "Katie?" He asked her, his voice rough.

"She's alive, but she needs a healer."

"Right. I'll get her." He tried to get up.

"You'll stand." She corrected, quickly on her feet again and offering him her hand. She flicked her wand at Katie and had her floating next to her at hip level. "Lean on me." Jean sigh softly as Trevor wobbled on his feet, and she placed herself under his arm. "Come on." She added gently, moving forward with him.

* * *

~.~.~

"I'm sorry." A woman stopped Trevor. "You'll have to wait out here, once the Healers are done family will be able to visit, but no one else for some time."

"You can't let her family see her." Trevor objected.

"I can't ke-"

"She's legally separated from her family," Jean cut the woman off, "she is the Ward of the Talkalot's as of a few days ago. The Parkinson's have no rights anymore."

"Even if that's true I have to work off my records – which updates weekly from the Ministry." The woman said as she retook her seat behind her desk. "And unless the Talkalot's arrive with an official copy of the paperwork, before her family, on my records, I can't do anything."

"Aren't there protections against abuse?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, if it was suspected that she was abused by her family, then no one would be able to see her until an investigation was completed.

"Her right wrist was broken by her father the summer of her third year." Trevor said through gritted teeth. "He wouldn't let anyone heal it, so it healed wrong and when she returned to Hogwarts Madam Pomfrey had to remove and regrow all the bones in her hand and wrist. Her elbow and shoulder were also hurt at the same time. I can give you a memory of her telling me if you need it." He added.

"That's good enough to start an investigation." The woman nodded. "No one will be able to see her, for at least a few days – you'll want to make sure the Talkalot's arrive within that time with the papers, or there is a good chance the investigation will be ruled as acceptable punishment." The woman warned.

"Will do." Trevor managed a semi-pleasant tone.

* * *

~.~.~

Moody placed privacy spells as he closed the door behind Jean, and gave her a calculating look as she did her own spells after him. He took a moment to scrutinized the girl before him; it was the second time he had found her fighting alongside his Aurors and recruits. He recognized the look behind her eyes as the same one he saw in his Aurors after a bad night.

"We really should have our little talk now instead of Friday, although we probably will need to talk then too." She said.

"What do you want to say?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If that's a yes, then here." She handed him a vial of clear liquid. "Confirm that is Veritaserum however you want. Then I will take it, and you will have one hour to ask anything you want."

"Even if this is Veritaserum -" He started.

"I am under the impression, that Dumbledore has informed you that he personally used Legilimency on me to verify that I am completely unskilled in Occlumency. Honestly, I'd like to change that, but I haven't found a teacher – it's not something easily learned from a book."

"He might have mentioned it, but you could have -" Moody started again.

"Only if I was greatly more skilled than Dumbledore." She sighed. "I doubt anyone is so skilled as to trick him into thinking they have no skill." She added and he gave a snort to note just how outlandish he thought that idea was. "Then Veritaserum will be completely effective," she continued, "but I am willing to show you my memories – which as you know without Occlumency or Legilimency as skills, I am unable to falsify."

"Be right back then." He conceded and walked over to the door and after a wave of his wand, he tried to open it but it didn't move.

"Sorry." Jean hummed sweetly with a large smirk as she flicked her wand at the door.

"Prewett!" Moody called from the doorway.

"Yeah, boss." One of them, out of her line of sight said.

"You're supposed to be a Legillimens – drink this." Moody ordered.

"Um, alright."

"If you don't die, tell me if it's Veritaserum." There was a pause for a few moments. "Well?"

"Feels like it, ask me something."

"What do you know about the rain in my office a week ago?"

"Nothing boss." The Prewett twin laughed. "This is the real deal Moody – strong too."

* * *

~.~.~

"And I'm afraid your hour is ending Alastor." Jean said, feeling the fog lift.

"Might as well." He shrugged.

"I killed Bellatrix Lestrange."

"You mentioned."

"I took her memories and her body, in hopes that it can help us. She is one of his most trusted – the most devoted of his followers."

"A spy." He nodded. "I know just the man. He used to do the job for the Ministry."

"The Ministry has Spies?"

"Of course, they do." He laughed at her, and she narrowed her eyes at him (it had been a very long time since someone has laughed at her for a lack of knowledge). "They keep tabs on the Muggle governments, as well as other magical governments. Of course, I'm not supposed to know this," he added, "but the boy was my best recruit and they snatched him from me." He added bitterly. "But he retired, said he couldn't be sure his orders were to do the right thing, so he left, but he was their best. They begged me to talk to him, get him to come back to the job."

"Alright, then take these." Jean pulled out her clutch. "All the memories I could get." She fished out the vials and handed them to him. "And her body, with all the hair you could ever need for Polyjuice."

"I'll release to the news that she was captured with the others – I like to keep my prisoners separate anyways." He shrugged.

"You'll have to let some others escape with her to help sell it."

"Yeah, I'll make sure the others are the less kill happy of the group."

"Good." Jean nodded. "And if at all possible, make it happen where no one came be blamed. I don't want someone to lose their job for this."

"And you don't want me taking the blame - "

"Because I want you to be their Grim – their Boogeyman – that's what you were, and I think that's what the world needs you to be. Dumbledore might be the one Tom always feared, but you were the one his Death Eaters feared."

"I still don't like this Minister idea of yours." He growled.

"I know." She tried a smile.

* * *

~.~.~

"Prewett!" Moody growled.

"Yeah, boss?" The two answered together.

"Take the girl to notify the friends." Moody ordered, with a nod to Jean sitting with her brother on the stairs.

"Really?" They asked.

"The girl needs to do something, and we need her in one piece - so go." He ordered.

* * *

~.~.~

"You know I can do this." Fabian whispered to Jean, nodding to the little house in front of them. "You can wait here, you don't need to go through it again." Jean didn't answer at first. Starring off into the distance where she notices an odd chimney sticking out of some trees.

"I think I could use the air." Jean nodded.

"Don't go too far."

"I'll only be a few minutes." She offered before making her way to the woods and the chimney, glad that she could do something actually helpful.

* * *

~.~.~

Hagrid sat in his hut alone staring at a bottle of Brandy as the last of the sun disappeared from the sky. He sighed deeply to himself, and put the bottle back under the sink, and poured himself a cup of tea instead. He heard his back door open and close, but he didn't look up from the cream he was adding to his tea.

"How are they?" A voice came from the shadows by his back door.

"Physically, they're fine." Hagrid answered. "Although Trevor could have tremors for the two or three days. At least, they're together."

"I know, you're pissed."

"Pissed doesn't describe it Bootis." Hagrid growled.

"Last time, Katie died, and Trevor was tortured far more and once he was cognitive again he was a mess. Jean was unconscious for nearly a month, you and Trevor were lost without her - hell everyone was - when she woke up everything had gone to shit."

"And Jane?" Hagrid asked remembering the look on his god-daughters face.

"Last time she left with her mother, I don't know what changed." The figure collapsed on Hagrid's bed. "I wish I would have known to save her. I liked Janie - always fighting for the little guy."

"If you had told me."

"If I had told you, you wouldn't have let Jean and Trevor out of your sight. Even if that didn't change who they saved, you wouldn't have saved those kids."

"Someone else would have." Hagrid answered.

"Some of them yes, I'm sure some of them would have been fine without you. Last time you took five children to St. Mungo's. The Death Eaters had tortured a total of thirteen, and ten lived but of them, three never woke up."

"Seven." Hagrid corrected. "I took seven children to St Mungo's."

"This time." The figure corrected. "I don't know if they hurt more kids this time, or if you just happened to get a hold of more, but either way, you helped two more souls than I had hoped for." There was quiet for awhile before Hagrid made a noise of indifferent concession. "Still have the strong stuff, don't you? A bottle of brandy and two of Fire Whisky, under the sink right?"

"Yeah, help yourself." After a few minute of drinking in silence, the man spoke again.

"She didn't kill Bella, but I made her think she did. She won't feel bad for killing her."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"I'm getting tired of that answer."

"I know." The man shrugged and took another drink. "She might feel bad about it being slow – about her not wondering if she was suffering while she stole her memories." He added. "That too was my doing, so have something good for her if she comes to you with that."

* * *

~.~.~

"So do you think you can tell me?" Sirius said softly to the blue eyed girl curled up in his lap with her head on his shoulder and her left hand playing with his hair in the way he loved.

"I wasn't fast enough." She said morosely into his neck, as he looked out at the beach that met the little home's patio. "I saw it, I was running to Jane, but I wasn't -"

"Bad, Moony." James hissed into this ear. He chuckled as Remus jumped and stared at him wide-eyed. "Spying Remus?" James teased. "You're a Prefect!" He scolded.

"Oh shut it." Remus laughed and took the mug James offered him. "Where's Trev?"

"Mum helped him to his room, she's mothering him already. I think she hopes to force him to feel better just to fight her off." James laughed.

"Is she going to take him to St. Mungo's tomorrow, to visit Katie?"

"Probably, she hadn't asked him yet but I'm sure he'll want to." James said, taking a seat next to Remus on the couch. "They're not romantic you know." He added with a nod out the window to the two sharing a lounge chair. "I shouldn't be telling you – Mum would kill me if she knew I had listened in on her and Dad's private talk with Sirius." James sighed.

"I know." Remus sighed softly. "I mean, I think I just figured that out." He amended at the look James gave him. "I mean, look at them." Remus gestured through the window. "Doesn't that remind you of first year?" Remus turned back to James to see a nodding Peter standing next to him.

"And second, and the first bit of third." Peter added.

"We agreed Peter: never to talk about it." Jame hissed.

"Right, because it started to make everyone feel weird – so we stopped." Peter nodded.

"That's talking about it, Peter!" James hissed looking around.

"No one is here to hear James – well there is Jean but she can't hear – your parents know, and we all obviously know."

"Please, can we not?" James whined. "Can we just leave it at yes it's obvious that Jean is now filling that … hole? I guess; despite Sirius saying he didn't need that anymore – that he had grown out of it."

"He only said that because he knew it was getting weird. So he started snogging a different girl every day." Remus sighed. "You had to know he was lying for our benefit."

"Yeah, okay, maybe I did." James huffed. "But in my defense, all the girls seemed to be doing the job, and he was enjoying his time with them."

"But since the first of the year, he's down to like three girls a week." Peter added.

"Most of his previous snog time is now him running after Jean - or Hartz." James chuckled.

* * *

~.~.~

"I almost killed your cousin today."

"Really? Which one?" Sirius asked conversationally.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Hmm, too bad." He laughed. "Next time, try harder."

"It's not funny Sirius." Jean muttered into his neck.

"Sorry Jeany but the world would be a better place without her in it. She's always been horrible – when she was little they had to keep little animals away from her. Her accidental magic? She lit a litter of bunnies she found on fire." He hissed to her. "I got a cat for my ninth birthday – I only got it because Reggie wanted it, but that's beside the point. A month later the cousins come over for Lunch, and I find Bella with my cat – I had to tell Reggie it ran away just to make sure he never saw what she did to it." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK you'll get her next time." He chuckled.

"I wanted to kill her." Jean whispered to him, absently wiggling her toes that sat on his right thigh as she sat on his right. "She killed Janie because I was there to see it – it's all my fault."

"No, it's not Jeany." Sirius sighed, continuing to play with her hair. Next door, the porch door slid open, and Sirius took her ankles in one hand and tucked them beside him on the lounge chair (smoothing her skirt over her legs). "What?" He asked Jean's raised brow before he realized her point. "You are in a dress Jeany." He smirked. "Had to take pity on the poor Muggle boys next door."

"They're like thirteen." She argued.

"Exactly." He grinned wickedly. "A sight like that would be too much for those poor boys." He winked, causing Jean to snort.

"Oh shut up." Jean chuckled and turned her attention to his hair – running her nails gently over his scalp.

"Prefect." He hummed happily, and for awhile they sat silently playing with each others hair.

"Am I getting a death stare from our friendly neighborhood Werewolf?" Sirius asked, and Jean sat back in his lap and eyed him.

"Have you been reading comic books?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah," He chuckled and shifted to pull out a roll from his back pocket. "It's about this Muggle, who gets bit by this magical spider." He added. "The bite infects him with a magical disease - like lycanthropy but awesome instead of shitty. Then, he makes these web shooters with muggle magic." He told her in a serious tone but was stopped by her growing laughter. "What?"

"I just," She giggled, "I never thought about superheroes from a wizards perspective before," she laughed, "and it's hilarious. Where did you even get that?" She tapped the comic book in his hands.

"It was in the tiny closet in my room – Remus had this big white thing he said was a 'fan', in his.

"Is that why you thought he would be glaring at you? Because you got the closet with the interesting Muggle book?" She laughed.

"No Jeany," he made a show of rolling his eyes at her, "that would be because of our current sitting situation." He said cheeky grin.

* * *

~.~.~

"Knock, knock."

Jean looked up from her mug to see Remus leaning in the doorway. She smiled, and patted the seat beside her, before going back to blowing on her Hot Cocoa.

"I see Wemsi's taking good care of you."

"I am under stick orders to have this gone by the time she comes back." Jean said with a small smile. "Want some?" She waved the chocolate bar that had been balancing on her knee.

"You have it. I know better than to cross that Elf." He chuckled.

"You know my favorite thing about magic?"

"What?"

"Chocolate." She smiled. "When I was little – I mean too little to actually to know about magic," she quickly edited, "since we lived in the Muggle world sometimes, you know?"

"Right."

"Well, Mum would give me a bit of chocolate if I scraped my knee or something like that. She liked to say that Chocolate was magic, that it made everything better. Then, I found out it was true." She laughed softly. "From Dementors to depression and stress. It's the recommended treatment, it's amazing." She grinned.

"So how are you? Really?"

"Jane's Mum had her baby." Jean sighed handing a small bit of paper to him, for him to read.

"They named him Jean-Luke?" Remus asked.

"Luke was Jane's pick for his name."

"So Jean-Luke is a tribute to you and Jane, and you don't think you deserve it."

"I don't deserve it." She muttered.


	15. Chapter 15: Cracked

**A/N: Update (3-7-17)**

 ****Reminder - this has a M(ature) rating, for Mature topics and language [but not smut]. That's the only warning I will give****

 **What's Happened So Far:**

 **Ch13:** James talks Jean into chaperoning a muggle night over the Holiday. Jean poisons herself with a failed attempt at making Wolfsbane, Trevor saves her life with a Bezoar but then Severus can smell the aconite on her (he helps her heal her throat but demands answers) leading him to further suspect Remus is a werewolf, he tries again to convince Lily. A shopping trip to find outfits for the coming wedding turns into an encounter with Grayback. The morning after the full moon, Severus is waiting up to confront Jean when she tries to sneak back into bed. At the meeting with Dumbledore Jean tells how she wants there to be a fake order and for Hagrid to find his half-brother. Jean, Trevor, and the Prewett's return to the Gaunt shack to take care of the ring with no problems. After, they check in with Dumbledore who asks for the remains of the diadem before they all go to bed. Reggie unexpectedly stays at Hogwarts for the holiday. Remus Floos back to Hogwarts for the full moon over the Holiday, meeting Jean, James, and Sirius and telling them how Dumbledore seemed off before the four find Greyback outside the shrieking shack.

 **Ch14:** It's Easter break, Reggie is at Hogwarts instead of home and him and Jean has become semi drinking buddies. Severus alters Living Death and knows Jean is highly involved with The Balance – her cover group for the Order. Jean, Trevor, Hagrid meet the Prewetts at the Hog's Head to Apparate to the wedding. There they meet up with Jane and her family (her little brother and very pregnant mother), as well as a young and pregnant Molly with little Bill and Charlie. Katie finds them while avoiding her family, and tells them that she is finally going to get to leave her brother and parents behind and never go back – all thanks to Sirius Black's own parental escape. Things turn bad when a man with Dragon Pox tries to join the party, and they only get worse with an ill thought up excuse to pull the muggles back the house, and the Aurors clearly know somethings more than a contained Dragon Pox issue is going on – then the Death Eaters attack, leaving Jane dead and Katie at St. Mungo's(with no visitors until an investigation ends). Jean meets with Moody after the attack on the wedding – taking Veritaserum after one of the Prewetts tests it. Fabian takes Jean to tell Trish and Lily about the attack before she and Trevor stay with the Potters as previously planned.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Cracked**

[The next morning]

(Sunday, April 18th, 1976.)

The top floor of the little Muggle house, set just off the beach, slowly came to life. As one by one, people woke up and got ready for the day in their own time. Some poking their heads into other's rooms to say good morning or to chat while others sleepily dragged themselves into a steaming shower before they bared a word to anyone.

The first to venture downstairs to the open living room and kitchen was Mrs. Potter, in a blue silk dressing gown and fluffy slippers. Mrs. Potter was, however, neither alone nor the first to sit at the kitchen island with a steaming mug.

"Up already dear?" Mrs. Potter asked Jean, who sat bent over a pad of paper (which she had found in a junk drawer by the phone). Books were piled around her, on the counter of the island in two stacks.

"Hm?" Jean jumped and jerked to find the soft-spoken woman. "Oh, good morning Mrs. Potter." She amended with a tired smile.

"Euphemia or 'Emia please, dear." The old woman smiled. "Or Mum, of course, if you were comfortable." She added with a smirk causing Jean to laugh with the woman.

"Good morning, 'Emia." Jean greeted.

"May I ask, what you were doing all night instead of sleeping?" 'Emia managed to ask in a motherly tone that denoted her disapproval without scolding.

"Reading mostly," Jean started, "and planning today … and just thinking," Jean smiled for a moment before it faltered, "and not thinking." She muttered to herself, a little darkly, as she fiddled with folded note in her pocket.

"And what is that?" Euphemia asked pointing to three lists that sat in a line in front of Jean.

"A list – a challenge, you could say, for the boys." Jean answered (happy for the change in topic).

"Trying to give them a game to get them to pay attention?" Euphemia hummed in approval. Making up her coffee, as she leaned against the counter behind her, and openly watched Jean.

"I take it, it's was a good idea."

"It certainly has worked for me." 'Emia confirmed. "So what is it then?"

"A shopping list designed to get them to recognize different types of stores – that, makes it sound terrible." Jean sighed, rubbing her face harshly.

"I think you mean a 'Scavenger Hunt', dear." Euphemia winked as she blew on her coffee. "I take it, Fleamont told you about the three-hour-candy-bar-hunt debacle?"

"Yes." Jean snickered. "So I was going to have them buy some Muggle clothes – just one outfit – for them to wear to the bar. I thought recognizing a clothing store should be pretty easy and would be a nice start to get them going. Plus it would give them a chance to see what is in style and another opportunity to handle Muggle money and interact with Muggles in another setting."

"A good idea." Euphemia agreed. "Wouldn't want them to get discouraged, better to build their confidence." She added with a nod.

"Then I was just going to have them hunt for different items, that I thought we could maybe use?" Jean said a little unsure if it was a good idea or if she was overstepping. "Like a few games, popcorn, soda – I thought we could have an evening in doing Muggle things, to counter the evening out." She explained.

"A wonderful idea." 'Emia praised.

"I was hoping that you and Mr-uh _Fleamont_ would join us for that – like a family night." Jean continued (stumbling over her words slightly).

"We would love to, my dear, I don't think I've ever played any Muggle games that weren't at a fair ground. Not counting chess, of course." The old woman chuckled to herself, and Jean saw her eyes lift to over her shoulder. "Good morning boys." Euphemia smiled to James and Sirius coming down the stairs, one after the other.

"Mornin' Mum, Jeany." James said as he passed Jean, before dutifully placing a kiss on his mother's cheek.

"Oh James, if only you'd gotten my hair." The woman lamented as she tried to reign in his black mop.

"Mum!" Jame groaned childishly, dodging out of her grasp and nearly backing into Sirius (who was messing his hair up with one hand).

"I swear," 'Emia sighed, "someone cursed the Potter line with unruly hair." She lamented at the back James' head, as he took a stool at the Island.

"I think you might be right about that." Jean laughed softly as she ran over her lists again.

"Morning Mum." Sirius beamed, kissing Euphemia's cheek with a smile.

"Oh, my Sirius, be careful or your beautiful hair will turn into an unruly Potter mop." 'Emia warned with a smile as she combed his hair back into order with her fingers. "There," she smiled up at him when she was done, "at least one of you looks put together." She added, sighing slightly, as Jean tapped her pen to the paper as she mentally checked off each item, before deciding to add 'Chute and Ladders' to Sirius' list (she had promised after all).

"Morning Jeany." Sirius smirked at her and her pile of books, but noticing the tired look to her, his smile faltered before coming back with a mischievous twist. In a flash, he licked his lips (leaving them exceedingly wet) and delivered a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Sirius!" Jean shrieked in indignation; scrubbing at her check with her sleeve. "You did that on purpose!" She added in outrage.

"Did what love?" He said with a winning smile before he turned to find a mug in the cupboard.

"Nice distractions, Sirius." Came Trevor's disapproving voice as he sided up to Jean. "Did you even try to sleep?" He whispered to her in his next breath.

"No, but I'll sleep tonight – I promise. Did you sleep well?" Jean asked as she looked him over.

"It was alright." Trevor shrugged. "I think 'Si might dose her cocoa." He added with an empty chuckle.

"Maybe, but I don't know what with." Jean muttered. "It wouldn't be Dreamless Sleep." She added firmly.

"No," Trevor agreed, "there's no drowsiness."

"And it doesn't make you sleep like a rock for a set number of hours. It's more... subtle." Jean continued.

"It might be a bit of Valerian." Trevor reasoned. "That would fit." He said, and Jean nodded along with him as she considered what she knew about the plant.

"Your probably right." Jean said a moment later, having nothing to refute the idea. "Always were better with plants." She added with a small smile.

"Morning, everyone." Remus called as he and Peter came down the stairs.

"Morning." Peter chirped up, after him.

"Um, Jeany?" Remus said pausing at the kitchen island looking at the stack of books he had just glanced over. "Why do you have five copies of 'Hogwarts: A History'?" He asked, causing everyone to look at one of the stacks of books beside her (while Trevor failed to hold back a to snort).

"Oh! Trevor, I was reading." Jean started talking very quickly while gesturing for Remus to wait for her answer. Quickly she picked up the top book of the pile and opening it to the first page. "No." She muttered to herself lightly tossing the book back on the counter and snatching the next. "That's one." She smiled briefly to herself and pushed the book into Trevor's hand. "Hold." She ordered absently, as she checked the front page of the next book.

"She does really like that book." Peter shrugged. "I mean she always has a copy with her, and is rereading it." Peter added when no one said anything.

"What are you looking-" Remus asked, reaching for the discarded first book, but Jean was too consumed in checking a fourth and didn't seem to hear him.

"I wouldn't-" Sirius cut him off, grabbing Remus by the wrist before he could touch the book. "-touch that." Sirius warned a little harshly, causing Jean to look up from her final book to look at them.

"Oh, I found a spell to lock them – they won't shock you now unless you try to break into them." She explained quickly as she went back to looking at the book in hands. "Here Trevor." She added, pushing a second book into his hands. "Now, what was-," She asked slowly, her brows knit together as she tried to remember.

"They aren't actually 'Hogwarts: A history'," Trevor explained for her without waiting for her to remember, "they're just spelled to look like it." He added.

"Oh, right, that was it." Jean said nearly muttering, taking the two books from Trevor and hugging them to her chest.

"She's done it for years," Trevor continued, "anytime she doesn't want to answer questions about what she's reading, or when she's copied a book she isn't supposed to have."

"I knew it!" Sirius said triumphantly slapping his hand on the table. "Have you ever seen her reread a book?" He added to Remus and James. "Not just flip to an exact page to reference something, but actually reread a book?" Sirius prodded.

"Doesn't count," Jean challenged, "you didn't figure it out, you were told." Jean sniffed. "Now, if you don't mind, I want to talk to my brother for a moment." Sliding off her stool and onto her feet, Jean pulled Trevor, by his sleeve, out onto the patio. Outside, she sat him down on one of the lounge chairs, and sat down next to him, setting both books (opened to the first page) on her lap.

"No spells, so don't say anything, just look." She muttered to him. Setting the first book in his lap she pointed to the inked-in name on the Title page. Just under 'Hogwarts: A History. By Bathilda Bagshot' was 'Property of Hermione Jean Granger' (under which was the publisher and the printing year: 1991). When she places the second book on his lap, he saw the same title page, but under the same Title and Author there was no inked-in name, and under the publisher was the year 1972.

"Alright." He nods to her, realizing that the first book was hers from their first year and the other was one she had got with some other history books in order to compare to her own.

"I was reading basically every book I had with me last night to keep from sleeping." She says as she flips the pages of the first book. "I've been comparing these two and several other books for awhile, ever since Dumbledore said 'doubles'." She whispered. "I finally found something." Jean adds before Trevor can say anything. Stopping at the back of the book she points to a small paragraph.

 _"In the Spring of 1971, Professor Herbert Beery retired and was succeeded by Professor Pomona Sprout. Ms. Sprout had been one of the final five to be considered for the prestigious five-year Herbology program: Orbis Herbaceus. She has been teaching Herbology at Hogwarts for the last 20 years, and has been the Head of House of for Hufflepuff..."_

In the second book, Jean flips to the back of the book and points to a similar paragraph for Trevor to read.

 _"In the Spring of 1971, Professor Herbert Beery retired and was succeeded by Professor Florian Plante. While Hogwarts Headmasters tend to prefer hiring Professors looking to stay with the school for fifteen or more years, Mr. Plante was hired with the understanding that while he wished to retire after eight or ten years, he would stay at the school a minimum of five years, as to cover the time of study of the original candidate for the position who was awarded a place in the prestigious Orbis Herbaceus program."_

"So he was right." Trevor asked, looking to Jean. "We know for sure now, right?"

"Yes." Jean confirmed with a nod. "We couldn't have had any effect on this, 'double' is definitely right, and I've been through every other book even related to history that I had with me, I even reread books I didn't have a copy of just to see if I could detect a difference." She said. " _This_ , is the only thing I've found." She added.

"Well, that takes away one big concern." Trevor sighed in relief before turning concerned and looking to Jean. "Are you alright with this?" He asked gently. "That these never would have been ours?" He asked vaguely, his voice quiet and his eyes monitoring her.

"To be honest," she sighed deeply, "I feel bad that I find it so comforting." She confessed, leaning into him, her head on his shoulder. "In a way, it's nice to know they're still out there just where we left them, even if they're probably sad or freaking out because of us."

"This is good news, it should be comforting." He assured her, wrapping his arms around her. "They're strong and they're safe. They'll make it without you. They'll find their way to a good life." He whispered only inches from her ear.

* * *

~.~.~

"Alright, so I have the whole day planned." Jean started pulling things out of her beaded bag.

"You promised no Museums." James nearly whined.

"There are no Museums in the plan." She frowned, handing three of them each a list. "Instead, we're going to have a little competition." She smiled in a 'so there' fashion.

"Moony didn't get a list." Peter piped up.

"I'm confident that this all will be rather easy for Remus, so he'll be helping me manage you lot, instead of playing." She told Peter, glancing at the other two before turning to explain to Remus. "They will be doing a shopping scavenger hunt of sorts." She said as Remus was looking over the other boy's heads and reading their lists.

"I see what you've done." He nods, glancing at her with a smile. "Will we be having a party too, while you're here?"

"Family game night, tomorrow." Jean nodded. "With plenty of games and snacks and carry out." She added.

"So what does the winner get?" James asked.

"A prize." Jean shrugs.

"Did you pick the prize?" James asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No, 'Emia volunteered to pick up a worthy prize today while she's out." She answered him a little curtly. "Now, you each have a wallet with an ID." She opened Sirius' wallet and showed them the fake ID with Sirius' picture. "Now the legal Muggle drinking age is 18, so take a look at your ID's and see they have your names and your birthdays." She instructed and shot a glare at any boy who didn't then inspect his ID.

"But with the year changed to make us 18." Sirius finished, nodded as he looked back up to her.

"Yes, so Sirius' would be '57 instead of '59 and the rest of you would be '58 instead of '60. If you are asked your birthday you will say what? James?"

"March 27th, '58?" James answered a little tentatively.

"Not as a question." Jean instructed. "Sirius?"

"November 3rd, 1957." Sirius answered with a grin.

"Good. There is Muggle money in your wallets as well. I will explain all that, in a moment." Jean continued.

"Paper?" Peter voiced the question before James could.

"Yes." Remus answered quickly. "Muggle money is paper for higher values, there are coins, though." He finished.

"More on the money in a moment." Jean said giving Remus a look.

"Right, please go on." Remus said, gesturing for her to continue.

"Thank you. So while we are out you know you can't go talking about the magical would, or say 'Muggles' because all the Muggles will think that you are insane." Jean said.

"What do we call them if not Muggles?" Peter asked a little confused.

"People, Humans, Mankind." Jean listed with a shrug.

"And you need to use women and men instead of witches and wizards." Remus added looking to Sirius. "If you call a girl a witch she's going to be insulted." He added firmly.

"She'd probably think you said bitch." Jean sighed. "Anyway," Jean turned a stern eye to Sirius, "if you must talk about a girl or her attributes stick with 'bird'. No 'what a witch' stuff."

"Oh Jeany, you know I only say that about you." Sirius grinned giving her a cheeky wink.

"Anyway." Jean sighed. "Besides that, try not to look amazed at everything and keep any questions quiet or everyone is going to think you were dropped on your head as a baby."

"She means you'll look like blubbering idiots." Remus spoke up before the three could speak and then turned to Jean. "You know they won't be able to act completely normal, at least not at first." He said.

"Yes." She agreed. "Which is why I have a background story for you all. Not only are you all 18, and childhood friends, you also are all from a tiny town in the country. This is your first trip to a big city, and I am James' cousin - showing you around while you visit. Sound good?"

"Why aren't I your cousin?" Sirius pouted.

"Because Muggles frown on flirting with your cousins." Jean answered with a laugh.

"He is a Black." James shrugged with a wicked smirk. "He's lucky he didn't have a sister for old Walburga to force on him."

"All the hinting about Cissa was bad enough." Sirius added with shiver.

* * *

~.~.~

"So Trevor, dear," Euphemia asked after Jean and the four boys had left (walked to the underground by Fleamont), "is there anything you'd like to do today?"

"I was hoping to go to St. Mungo's around four or five. Whatever legal thing you and Fleamont found to help Sirius get away from the Blacks... well Sirius told Jean about it, and she told Katie to do it to get away from her family. It was all finished a few days ago, and the Hospital's records from the Ministry didn't have it recorded."

"Yes, they're only updated every few weeks or at least, that's how it was when I was working." 'Emia sighed lightly at the inefficiency.

"Right, so that day was supposed to be her escape, Katie was going to leave the wedding early and floo to the Talkalot's. She wanted to stay for cake and one dance, and then I walked her to the floo."

"But she came back for you."

"Yes." He said softly, picking his cuticles with one hand. "Anyways, they were going to contact the Parkinson's and tell them Katie was there. We couldn't let them get a hold of her, so I told the woman at the front desk, about Mr. Parkinson breaking Katie's wrist one summer. I told her how it hadn't been treated until she got back to Hogwarts; how it had healed wrong on its own by then. I told her I'd give my memory of Katie telling me, I told her she could contact Madam Pomfrey to confirm it, I told her the abuse was mentioned on the paperwork for the separation. I even asked if they could just check her arm to confirm." Trevor listed.

"Ah, yes." 'Emia nodded a little sadly before she continued. "The hospital is investigating a case of abuse and so she is being treated as a ward of the state for at least 24 hours or until the case is closed." Euphemia finished. "Which is why you want to go this afternoon, because that will be the 24-hour mark, and at the very least the caseworker should have the Talkalot's confirmed as the proper guardians by then and push the abuse report to the ministry."

"Yes, I was hoping to run into Lucinda. She'd tell me how Katie is doing." Trevor answered hollowly.

"You are very concerned." Euphemia observed.

"I heard some of what the Healers were saying when we took her in. I didn't get much. Good news is that she was stable, the bad news is that they weren't sure if she'd wake up."

"Well, let's see if we can't get some more information." Euphemia smiled, in a surprisingly Jame-ish fashion. "An old coworker of mine runs that ward. She wouldn't give details, but she would tell you just how serious her condition is." She assured him.

"You shouldn't go to St. Mungo's for a few days, they had a case of Dragon pox – they wouldn't let anyone leave until they took a potion and the elderly, kids, and pregnant women were being held for observation." Trevor warned, shaking his head firmly and about to say that he will just go by himself at four, but was stopped before he could start.

"I know dear." 'Emia gave him a reassuring smile. "The Prewett boys warned Fleamont away from St. Mungo's when he collected you two. Which is why I Owled another friend of mine, to send me this." She pulled an empty potion bottle from her pocket. "It's far more expensive than the one you would have been given and not one hundred percent in keeping you from becoming infected, but that's why it also slows down the virus for the 20 percent or so who still get it, and it turns your hands purple within an hour of infection. The major killer with Dragon Pox, after all, is people thinking it's just a normal bug at first. By the time your skin starts to go green, it's very serious, and for someone my age, it would be almost surely fatal. Fleamont and I took a dose each last night when the owl arrived, so I'll be fine Mr. Orwell." She assured.

"Trevor." He corrected. "If you're going to call me Mr. Orwell then I'm going to call you Mrs. Potter."'

* * *

~.~.~

"Remus!" Jean hissed grabbing the list out of his hand shoving it back into James' hands. "No helping!" She added with a disappointed look before turning to James, Sirius, and Peter. "And you three! Stop cheating!" She growled quietly, with a quick glance around the store. "Now get your outfits already – you're worse than a bunch of thirteen-year-old girls."

"Sorry, Jeany." Sirius smiled, clearly not sorry and actually rather pleased with himself.

"Can't blame a bloke for trying." James shrugged at her.

"I can, James, and I will!" She countered with her hands on her hips as he walked away with a cocky smile. "Now you." She grabbed Remus by the elbow. "You clearly, can't be left alone with them without bending to their will, so you will just have to stay with me."

"Teaching not helping, sorry." Remus apologized.

"Um, Jean... how is this?" Peter quietly asked from off to the side, breaking her thoughts from any lectures she had for Remus.

"That looks great." Jean smiled in approval. He had basically picked something from one of the mannequins, but with a different color shirt. "How does it feel? Comfortable?"

"Well, everything has these flaps sewn in, that feel weird." Peter complained while scratching the back of his neck and messing with the tag.

"I can take those off once you pay for them." Jean smiled (trying not to laugh – of course, the labels would bother them).

* * *

~.~.~

"Alright, so how about some lunch before we continue?" Jean asked, but immediately continued. "It's almost one now, I'm sure you four are just as hungry as I am." Jean says while walking sideways as she leads them out of the last store and down the street. "And you've done well, we should be about halfway through your lists. So we don't need to rush too much."

"Yes, food." Sirius and James say together the moment she stopped talking, nodding unison.

"And you say it's weird when Jean and Trevor do that." Peter muttered to himself from behind Jean, making her laugh when she heard him.

"Well," Jean started, "Fleamont said you all had seen a food cart the other day and wanted to try it, so I was thinking we could do that. I know where we can go to get a lot of different ones in one general area, so you can have options or a just little of everything."

"Which way?" James says with a grin.

"Just a couple blocks this way." Jean nodded down the sidewalk before turning back to lead the four of them.

"Hey, Moony." Sirius hisses with a smirk that no one notices.

"What Pads?"

"Any idea..." Sirius starts, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket and crinkling it a little excessively causing Jean to whip around.

"Sirius!" Jean scolds slapping the offending hand with his list of items to buy.

"Just a little hint." Sirius defends himself with a smile. Giving Sirius one last glare, Jean grabs Remus by the hand as she turns back around.

"Come along Remus." Jean sighs softly as she pulls him along to walk beside her in front of the others as she holds his hand firmly with her other hand at his elbow to guide him. Smiling at their backs, Sirius gives James a triumphant look and silently James raises his hand to offer Sirius a high five. They keep their exchange silent, and after another smug look to James, Sirius turns to his other side expecting a hand from Peter but finds him a step behind looking in the display window of a shop.

"Why does it say 'live' in the corner?" Peter asked nodding to the five T.V.'s of various sizes, all set to the same station.

"Jean!" James called out to bring her and Remus back to the window.

"I mean it's a telly like your dad showed us the other night." Peter added.

"Right, he said it played stories." Sirius added.

"'Programs'." James corrected.

"Or movies, or mini series." Remus continued.

"Why does it say 'live'?" Peter repeats to Jean.

"Because they are broadcasting live from that stadium. It's a news channel and they're covering some game or the big crowd at the game." Jean shrugs.

"You're seeing it just as it happens." Remus explained.

"You're saying, right now, somewhere, that woman is speaking to a Telly?" James asked incredulously.

"No." Jean chuckles. "Right now that woman, is at a stadium, talking to someone holding a special camera, which sends picture and sound to all the televisions in the country."

"Can't be." James objects looking at Jean like she's trying to trick him (followed by a critical look to Remus and then Sirius, and lastly to Peter).

"I don't know, they don't look to be lying." Sirius whispered to James, sounding unsure.

"But how?" James hisses to Sirius, causing Remus to sigh as he held back a groan. He looked to Jean to share his exasperation but found her at the window, staring intently at the biggest screen.

"What is it?" Remus asks Jean, who was frowning slightly with her nose almost touching the glass.

"The Portaloo." Jean answers softly, pointing over the shoulder of the reporter to the line of portable toilets, but not taking her eyes from it. "That one," she tapped the glass, "third from the left."

"What about it?" Remus asks, his face quickly mimicking hers as he tries to see whatever had caught her attention.

"Two people came out a moment ago..." Jean answers without looking away (or blinking).

"So some couple was having a snog in the loo." Sirius shrugs from behind the two at the window. "It might be disgusting but not that uncommon." He added to her back.

"and then a woman came out." Jean finished, throwing a look over her shoulder at him.

"Cramped threesome?" Sirius offered with a chuckle.

"With that very large man that just came out?" Remus asks doubtfully.

"You see?" Jean turned to Remus with a grin that usually lived in the library.

"I think so." Remus nods. "No one went in, but four came out."

"There is no way – they wouldn't fit." Jean agrees with a smile.

"What are we thinking?" Sirius asked a little wary of the looks they had.

"Want me to prove it's a live feed?" Jean asks with a wicked smile.

"Yes." James answered immediately.

"Alright James." Jean grinned, offering him her hand. "You two. Lists, now." She held out her other hand for Sirius' and Peter's lists. "Control these two for a few minutes, and watch that loo." She added to Remus before she dragged James away and into an alley.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why me?" James asked as he let Jean pull him deep into the alley and out of sight.

"You're the ringleader." Jean shrugged. "Remus would have the hardest time keeping you reigned in, so I take you with me."

"I would have waited there." James defended.

"Probably," Jean shrugged again, "but if any of you tried to leave, you would be the hardest for him to keep there." She finished. "Have you been Side-Alonged before?" She added, without pause.

"A couple times." James nodded.

"Good. Remember to breath out as I turn. Ready?" Jean asked.

"Yeah." James nodded again.

"Three, two, one." POP.

* * *

~.~.~

"Look!" Sirius pointed suddenly at the screen where a tiny James followed Jean out of the third loo from the left. While Sirius and Peter's eyes were glued to the tellies, Remus glanced around them to see if any of the nearby Muggles were paying any attention to them. Remus let out a heavy breath; it looked like three young men looking excitedly at a Television display, wasn't anything to look at.

"Wow." Peter breathed, as Remus bit his lip trying not to bring any more attention to them from the passing people.

"Yes, the colors are quite impressive on the new models." Remus managed as a warning for Sirius and Peter (who looked like he was about to wave back to a waving James).

"Sorry." Peter muttered, looking around, his face a little red, but before Remus or Sirius could say anything, James had disappeared from the screen and was racing back to them with Jean on his heels.

"Did you?" James asked with the biggest grin on his face.

"Yeah." Sirius nodding, grinning back. They all started walking again with the wave of people, Sirius throwing his arm around James. "Peter nearly waved back." Sirius whispered to James with a snicker (patting Peter on the back with his free hand).

* * *

~.~.~

That afternoon, Trevor and 'Emia walked into St. Mungo's to see if they could run into the Talkalot's and get a better update on Katie. They had had lunch with Euphemia's old colleague and learned that Katie was stable but unconscious still, although they were confident that she would wake up, eventually. It wasn't much, but it was enough to soothe Trevor's worry that Katie wouldn't wake.

At the main entrance area, Trevor looked around for Lucinda (he even looked around for middle-aged witches and wizards who looked like Lucinda). Euphemia talked to one of the woman at the front desk who she seemed to know, and later (as Trevor sat in the waiting room watching the street and floo entrances) she talked to two more people.

"They are in the back, with her now, talking to a couple of the Head Healers." Euphemia said quietly before he even realized she was sitting next to him. "Thomas said he'd tell them we were out here when they are done."

* * *

~.~.~

"Alright, I'm starting you off with half and half's." Jean said as she rejoined their table with five pints of beer.

"And what is it?" James asked.

"Beer." Sirius answers.

"It's a mix of a dark beer and a light beer." Jean specified. "Although in some countries it's a mix of two wines, and it can technically be any two drinks mixed in equal parts – like cream and milk or lemonade and iced tea."

"Rambling." Remus bent over slightly to hiss softly with a small smile.

"Right, well, drink up boys." Jean picked one of the glasses and raised it up in a silent toast with the others.

James and Sirius finished first, Sirius hopping up to get another round for all once the two were done. Jean told him to count her out (as she was responsible for them all, so she couldn't get drunk) so Sirius came back with four more half and half's. James got up for the next round, wanting to try something different. After listening to a list of drinks from Jean, Remus, and Sirius he came back with five Whiskey and Cokes. Jean took one even though she had about a fifth of her drink left (and Remus and Peter had about a third of their second beers left).

By the time Jean had finished her first drink, James and Sirius were halfway through their third, while Peter and Remus were just starting. Before a fourth round, Sirius claimed James for wingman duties, and the two had their fourth drink at a nearby table with a pretty blonde and her drunk friend (James looked pained at having to entertain the drunk and handsy friend, but soldiered on).

"I don't know how they do that." Peter sighed watching them.

"It's easier than it looks." Jean assured him.

"I don't know, Sirius makes it look very easy." Remus countered with a soft laugh.

"Yes, because he's confident, charming and pays attention." Jean countered back a little firmly.

"What should we be paying attention to?" Peter asked.

"The girls." Jean laughed warmly.

"Do enlighten us on the inner workings of women." Remus said holding back a smile.

"That's just it, there is no big secret. Be confident, don't be an arse. Don't act like you think you're god's gift to woman, just act like you do with me and you'll do great." Jean shrugged. "If you don't know what to say go for a compliment or ask her about herself. Most people love talking – find the right topic and they'll do all the work for you."

"You make it sound easy." Peter complained.

"It is, I promise." Jean assured him with a kind smile. "You won't lose anything by introducing yourself." She reasoned. "You need experience talking to Muggles, so go flirt. Go on, I mean it, both of you." She shooed them off.

"Jeany, come on, we're having a nice night with friends." Remus argued.

"Just go introduce yourself to a couple people," Jean said sighing softly, "have a brief conversation, and when you both are done, we'll steal James and Sirius back and it can just be the five of us for the rest of the night."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Peter said quietly to Remus.

"If you two do it and try your best, I'll double the selection of Muggle Junk food and sweets to be tried tomorrow. I'm sure James and Sirius would be very thankful." Jean weaseled.

"Alright then." Remus sighed. "Come on Peter."

"I'll let you help pick Remus if you show off your magic trick." Jean added as the two got up.

"We'll see." Remus sighed heavily.

"I'll keep our table." Jean chirped after them.

Jean watched the two wander into the crowd, Peter looking nervous and Remus looking uncomfortable. Jean had just finished her Whiskey and Coke when a man plunked down on the stool next to her and slide a sweet smelling concoction under her nose.

"Rich." Was all the man said (in a way he must have thought was charming).

"I'm sorry, this table is taken Rich, but it looks like there is room at the bar." Jean said, as nicely as she could.

"I brought you a drink, it's polite to say 'thank you' and drink it with me."

"It's polite to actually ask before you buy someone a drink."

"It really is unbecoming to be so snobbish." Rich said in an attempt at a sagely tone.

"Really? What about being a wanker?" Jean asked innocently without missing a beat.

"Do you know how unattractive it is when a woman speaks like that?"

"Not as unattractive as being a presumptuous, sexist, arsehole." Jean assured him.

"There you go again." He tisked calmly, but she could see his jaw twitch.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." Jean cooed with a sneer (something she saw Lucinda pull-off once when telling some prat off). "Telling you to sod off, nicely certainly didn't work, after all." She added with her distaste obvious.

"Most women like a gentleman, and here you are abusing me for it."

"You are far from a gentleman." Jean scoffed. "A gentleman would have asked to join me, he would have asked my name when he introduced himself and then he would have asked if he could buy me a drink. You are a chauvinist and likely a misogynist, but definitely not a gentleman." Jean finished firmly.

"This table is taken." Came James' stern voice as he stepped to stand beside Jean. "The lady-" James had started but was cut off by the man scoffing. The next thing Jean knew James was between her and Rich. There was a crunch, a cry, and a thud followed by heavy breathing. "What was that?" James asked dangerously, signaling Sirius to appear at his side.

"You're lucky, mate." Sirius told the man on the ground as he stood over him. "If it had been her you wouldn't be getting up for a while. So take your dues, apologize to the lady and scurry away."

"Sorry to bother you." Rich gritted out to Jean as he hauled himself to his feet. He glared at James and then Sirius.

"Run along." Remus verbally nudged the glaring man, who turned his attention first to Peter and then to Remus before deciding it was time for him to leave.

"Alright, Jeany?" Sirius whispered to her, the first of the four men to break their little formation.

"I'm perfectly fine, I had it completely under control." She answered Sirius before turning to James. "I didn't need saving." She said sternly.

"You're my cousin, remember Jeany?" James answered with a smile. Righting the stool Rich had been in, and sitting down next to her. "I have to play my part, and I would never let some git bother my cousin, and I'm pretty sure my Dad would disown me if I stood by while someone disparaged my family like that."

"I don't think you could do anything to get disowned." Jean sighed deeply. "Now let me see your hand." James obeyed and Peter went to the bar for another round. "Nothing's broken." She told him, giving his hand back. "You can live with the tenderness, call it another lesson."

"I'd do it again." James shrugged. "Hurt hand or not." He added with a smile.

Peter returned with four pints and a half pint (for Jean who told him to order her a half pint only). He had brought them all a bitter shandy for that round because he thought it sounded funny. After, Remus was relieved of his turn, when James heard someone order shots and he refused to get the table shots. James returned to them with ten shots and pouted when Jean refused to have her two (James and Sirius then deciding Remus had to have her shots because he wasn't drunk enough).

They talked and drank, and by the time all James and Sirius were doing was either making a ruckus or whispering and giggling to each other, Peter was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Jean had been pacing herself, only having the three drinks before switching to water as the boys continued a few more rounds. Remus was matching drink for drink with Sirius and James (plus two shots) but wasn't anymore drunk then Jean was, much to James and Sirius' chagrin. After being unable to convince Remus to have 'just' two more drinks, James and Sirius started whispering quietly to each other while occasionally throwing glances at Jean and Remus.

"Do you think they're too pissed to be able to do whatever they think they're going to do?" Jean asked Remus and Peter (though she suspected Peter was asleep and just managing to stay upright).

"Not sure." Remus sighed. "Definitely, keep an eye on them, thou. They'll have even less sense than usual." He warned tiredly.

"Hey!" James objected, causing Jean to snort.

"Furry bastard." Sirius mumbled with a rude gesture.

"And, I think it's time we took them back." Remus said.

"Couldn't agree more." Jean sighed nodding to Peter. Remus turned to see him face down on the table clutching a bottle of New Castle in both hands. "Cab or underground?" She asked.

"We'd have to get two, but I think taking a cab back would be best." Remus reasoned. "They'd probably run up and down the train if we took them back on the tube."

"Cab it is." Jean nodded. "I'll take care of it." Jean offered, hopping down off her stool. Remus watched her disappear and return. "There are three cabs waiting out front, the bartender said they hang out there waiting for costumers on nights like this."

"Let's see if they all can walk then." Remus chuckled to himself as he got to his feet. "I think I might have to carry Peter." He added.

"James, Sirius! Come on, on your feet." Jean nudged them.

"Hartz!" Sirius smiled, drunkenly jumping off his stool and putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "You're soft." He hummed, playing with her hair.

"Thanks, Pads." Jean laughed.

"That's my cousin." James objected with a snicker, and pulled her out from under Sirius' arm, making the three of them stumble.

"Alright, boys play nice now!" Jean scolded and ended up with both boys having an arm around her with their heads leaning down to rest on either side of her own head, as they muttered their apologies to her.

"Looks like you get those two." Remus snickered briefly from behind her, hauling Peter up to a standing position and nearly dragging him along at his side.

"Let's just get them into the cabs and get them back so they can start sleeping this off." Jean groaned.

"Sounds good." Remus agreed.

Jean and Remus wrangled their three very drunk friends into two of the cabs outside. Remus had to move Peter into a sitting position after he had simply crawled into the back seat and curled up. While Jean had to get James and Sirius to scoot over so she'd have room to sit while arguing with Sirius (who insisted his lap was a better seat) and James (who wanted to lay down over both of them because he was suddenly tired).

"You remember the address, right?" Jean called to Remus (as he stood in front of the open passenger door to his and Peter's cab).

"Yes, don't worry about us, we'll be right behind you." He called back, waving her off as he sat in the back of the cab and shut the door.

* * *

~.~.~

"You get them in bed?" Jean asked as Remus collapsed onto the couch next to her.

"Yeah, I had to carry Peter by the end." Remus heaved a sigh as he rubbed his face briskly. "James and Sirius wouldn't be separated so I put them both in James' room - they like to cuddle when they're pissed." He added with a laugh.

"Did you put them on their sides, in case they get sick while they're sleeping?" Jean asked, the potential dangers just dawning on her. "So they don't aspirate." She clarified at Remus' confused look.

"Oh." He nodded in understanding, "don't worry. I talked with 'Emia before I came down, she put health and monitoring spells on them all. You know she was Healer, right?" He asked, and when Jean nodded he continued. "She knows what she's doing and if anything did go wrong she'd be there in seconds with Fleamont right behind her." Remus promised. "They're wrinkled and started going white before James came along, but they move pretty fast when given a reason."

"I suppose James does his best to give them reasons?" Jean asked, cracking a grin.

"Definitely." Remus laughed.

* * *

~.~.~

[The next morning.]

(Monday, April 19th, 1976.)

"Good Morning my love." Fleamont beamed as he came in the front door. "Pretty things for my gorgeous wife." He added as he presented her with the flowers he had been holding behind his back.

"These are wonderful, thank you." Euphemia smiled, her face half covered by the bouquet as she breathed deeply into them. "Did you find everything?" She asked turning around to put the flowers in water.

"Yes, yes." He said unloading the bags. "I think that girl has put more thought into this than we did, love." He laughed.

"Well, she did have that whole night." 'Emia sighs heavily, her shoulders sagging a little. "But then, I quite think that's just her way – to plan everything – to think of everything."

"With any luck, she'll rub off on our boys." Fleamont said with a grin.

"We've been hoping that for years with Remus, but I don't think they've gotten any sense from him." 'Emia said shaking her head.

"True, but I think Miss Orwell intends to whip them into shape." Fleamont laughed. "Where Remus is happy to run wild with them, and just steer them away from any cliffs." He added.

"Morning Mum, Dad." James groaned, coming down the stairs with Sirius and Peter behind him and Remus following them down the stairs. James gave his mother a peck on the cheek before he plopped himself down in one of the stools at the Kitchen island, his head nestling into his hands at the first opportunity.

"Morning." Sirius croaked to the room. "Mum." He mumbled before kissing her cheek with a weak smile and nodding to Fleamont. "Dad." He sighed sliding onto a stool next to James and promptly resting his head on the cool counter.

"Why?" James groaned.

"Why what dear?" Euphemia asked as innocently as she could.

"Why'd Moony drag us out of bed at this horrible hour." Sirius said to the kitchen counter.

"Why's it so bright." Peter chipped in, from the couch where he now lay face down in the cushions.

"Why everything." James groaned.

"Well, how are you dear?" Euphemia asked Remus.

"I'm fine." He shrugged. "Very thirsty, with a tiny headache – I'm not sure it even qualifies as a headache." He added with a small smirk to the back of James and Sirius' heads.

"Bloody Werewolf." James grumbled.

"Furry bastard." Sirius agrees.

"Language!" 'Emia scolds, at a slightly higher pitch and volume than necessary (leaving three boys to clutch their heads and groan).

"Morning everyone!" Jean calls down the stairs with a devious smile (well aware that her normal greeting would be hell for those with a hangover). Trevor followed at her side, snickering.

"Where's the hangover potion?" James groaned.

"Sorry dear." Euphemia said softly.

"No potion? How long do hangovers last?" Sirius asked, making the mistake of raising his head, and quickly hid under his arms again with a groan.

"Oh, they can last days." Jean assured the back of his head in a chipper tone, with that same smile plastered on her face. "But as you said James, going out to the bar is a basic Muggle experience, one you need in order to fully understand and blend into the Muggle population. Having a hangover and getting up the next day and suffering through it, as you pretend nothing is wrong, is part of that experience." Jean explained with a grin everytime one of them groaned or muttered a curse. "So, I told Fleamont and 'Emia that 'you should be allowed such a valuable learning experiences'." She quoted his own words to him.

"You want me to live with this?" James whined while Sirius voiced his own complaint.

"You think I can do anything like this?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yes," Jean chirped, "at least til noon, then you may take a hangover potion. Until then you get to take care of it the Muggle way: a big glass of water and aspirin." She told them in an upbeat tone.

"Here you go boys." 'Emia said, setting two tall glasses of water in front of James and Sirius and a bottle of Asprin. "Three pills, each." She added, sending a stern look to the two, at the mutterings she couldn't make out.

"Here, Peter." Fleamont said as he crouched next to the couch. "That's it, sit up. Swallow these with some water and finish the glass." He instructed kindly.

"Here Remus." 'Emia handed him one of the glasses in her hands and gave Jean the other. "Any headache dear?" She asked Jean as she offered the bottle to Remus, for his slight headache.

"No, but I do feel a little dehydrated – thank you." Jean downed the glass quickly and placed it in the sink. She heard 'Emia talking with Trevor, and noted that they had moved to the couch and that Peter was up and claiming the last stool. "Alright boys, now breakfast." Jean smiled turning to them.

"Yes, breakfast! What are we having?" James asked (apparently now feeling able to sit up like a normal person).

"I don't know, you three are going to make it." Jean announced with a smile that grows at their groans and protests. "What were you able to pick up Fleamont?" Jean asked, the man sitting across his wife and Trevor.

"Oh, all the basics. Do you need any help?" Fleamont asked, about to get up to help.

"No, no, you stay there. The boys will take care of everything." Jean assured him. "That means up, you three – come on it isn't that bad." She came around the Kitchen island and nudged off their stools and around the island. "Remus." She hissed as she passed. "The fire extinguisher is under the sink, make sure they don't somehow blow us up or otherwise burn the place down, and if you have to use it, make sure you get them with it too." She whispered with a mischievous grin.

"Got it." Remus nodded with a smile.

Just over thirty minutes later, and only one near explosion, they had an edible meal and were all unharmed. All three had to have a lesson on safe knife technique, along without some basic food safety. Sirius had turned on the gas and then walked away without lighting the Pilot light, while Jean was watching James and Peter brack eggs, but Remus was watching and turned it off before pulling Sirius back to do it again without trying to kill them all.

They had they're breakfast out on the patio at the umbrella table. All of them tucked into their eggs, bacon, and toast with some mild surprise. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were heavy handed with the compliments, but it was all very well done and Jean, Trevor, and Remus made sure to say so also.

* * *

~.~.~

"Hi, Jeany." James said, appearing suddenly from upstairs.

"Hello to you too James." Jean responded not taking her eyes from her book (the last she had that she hadn't read yet).

"It's nearly noon." He said conversationally.

"I can tell time, but thank you for the update." She answered distractedly.

"If you tell me where the potion is, I'll go ahead and get it, you won't even have to stop reading."

"Given your colorful descriptors of me this morning, I think the extra thirty minutes of your discomfort will serve my sense of justice quite nicely, thank you."

"You get it?" Sirius hissed from the stairs.

"I can see that I won't be getting any reading done in here." Jean sighed, closing her book and standing up, as Sirius jumped the rail of the stairs to land on his feet just a bit from her and James.

"Whatcha been readin' Jeany?" Sirius asked with a wide grin, as he bounded to them.

"James fails, so it's your turn to sweet talk the potion out of me?" Jean asked with an amused smile. "Did they really think that would work?" She added.

"I told them." Sirius shrugs as he leans to the side and reads the spin of Jean's book. "'The Power of Names'?" He asked righting himself.

"Yeah, I ordered it awhile ago after a conversation. While I hate divination, and this is technically in that realm, this is far more of a cause and effect idea, and less about Naming Seers actually being able to see a newborn's future."

"People seem to put a lot into names." Sirius nearly groaned. "Can't a name just be a name?" Sirius added with a disgruntled sigh.

"I think yours is quite fitting, actually." Jean countered with a shrug.

"Really?" Sirius asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes. I mean your parents were probably hoping you'd be successful – Sirius being the brightest star in the night's sky." Jean conceded.

"Yes." Sirius agreed without pause.

"I also think your father may have had delusions of you being an obedient son, seeing as it has been depicted as Orion's dog." Jean added, causing Sirius to snort. "But that's kind of what this book is about, your name is very fitting just not in the way they would have liked. It's The Dog Star – the brightest in the sky and in the Greater Dog constellation. It's also called 'Lokabrenna' in Scandinavia, meaning 'Loki's torch', and Loki, of course, is the Norse Trickster god. A big dog and a Trickster God? I think that has you all over it." She laughed.

"I always did think Moony's name was a little too on the nose." Sirius conceded. "I guess Andromeda's was a little fitting too - I'm sure they were going for the whole 'ruler of men' thing or just the idea of extreme beauty, but the chained lady idea and being sacrificed for crimes of family is more fitting for her life, at least before she ran away." He added.

"Not to break this up," James prefaced, "but please, my head." He begged. "Please. Kind, smart, pretty Jeany." He weaseled.

"Did you tell him I'd give in if did that?" Jean asked Sirius, with an annoyed look.

"Or hurt him." Sirius added with a nod. "He said it would be worth the risk." He finished with a shrug and a look that made Jean laugh.

"Fine! Have your bloody potion." She gave in. "But I expect to be able to read without interruption from now until at least one."

* * *

~.~.~

That evening they played board games (including Chutes and Ladders as promised), feasted on popcorn, soda, candy, and three types of carry out, before watching a movie (with more popcorn). When the movie was done, they all quickly cleaned up the living room and headed upstairs to bed. Quietly wishing good night to everyone.

Jean lay on the bed in her room (that was debatable - it was more the one bedroom not yet claimed). She was exhausted, but yet she knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep in the silent room. Wemsi had given her another hot chocolate, but like the last two nights, it only made her more relaxed physically. Every time she fell asleep for the briefest moment, she would jerk awake again. She considered getting up and going to Trevor's room (last night she had fallen asleep talking with him and the sleep had been descent), but she didn't want to wake him and though he wouldn't admit it she knew his sleep had suffered with her there.

Jean laid in bed for another hour, trying her best to just fall asleep, but she never managed it. Tired and desperate, she dragged herself out of bed and walked barefoot down the hall. She found Sirius' door cracked open and him snoring away, sprawled across the bed in a comical way. With a weak smile, she silently passed him and curled up in the plush chair in the corner of his room (and was asleep in seconds).

"Jeany." A voice filtered through the fog. Next, came the feeling of hands on her shoulders - she grabbed for her wand but found it missing. "Hartz it's me, wake up, and I'll give your want back." Sirius said quickly in a hushed voice.

"What?" She managed, shaking her head (hating the tired muddied thoughts).

"We've learned not to wake Trevor up suddenly, I figured it would be best to take your wand before I woke you up." Sirius explains as he pulls her up to her feet and walks her over to the bed. "Here." He says pushing her wand into her hands and leaving her to stand as he pulls back the covers on the bed. "Get in, you're not sleeping in that chair, you'll put a crick in your neck." He insisted.

"Personally, I see no problem sharing a bed with you, but don't you think people would miss understand?" Jean protested weakly.

"Get in." He insisted as he walked to the other side of the bed. "I'll sleep just as well, and everyone here knows away."

"What?" Jean asked confused, cursing her tired mind again. Instead of answering, Sirius only gave her a pointed look between her and the bed. Letting go a short breath, she climbed into the bed and pulled the covers back up.

"I can be a gentleman, Jeany." Sirius answered with a laugh, and a cheeky wink. The next moment, he shifts into Padfoot and jumps onto the bed, making Jean bursts into giggles.

"By being a dog!" She breaths. "Even when you're a gentleman, you're a dog!" Jean snickers to herself until he licked her face, making her sputter and shrink away. Having made his point, Padfoot laid down on his side of the bed with his head on one pillow. Clean of dog licks, Jean moved onto her side, and adjusts her pillow under her head, before throwing her top arm over Padfoot's shoulder. "You're the best Pads." Jean sighs into his withers (her forehead pressed against his silky fur).

* * *

~.~.~

[The next morning.]

(Tuesday, April 20th, 1976.)

That morning James was woken by a nearly 10 stone furry mass, jumping onto him and licking his face. After being pushed off James' bed and having pillows chucked at his head, Padfoot went to find the next poor soul in need of a wake-up call. He skipped Trevor's room (thinking better than to be so close when waking the boy up). Instead, he attempted the same wake-up call, he had given James on Remus, but while Remus was jumped on by the black beast, he was quick enough to firmly pull the sheet over his head to shield himself.

Disappointed, Padfoot checked the next room but found it empty (Fleamont and Euphemia must already be up). Passing the next door that he knew was both Jean's and empty, he trotted into the last room and pounced onto a sleeping Peter. Licking a-still-sleeping Peter's face, and the only response he got was Peter groaning and rolling over with his arm curled around his head. Padfoot glared at the boy, relenting his attack, and settled for standing over him and growling into his ear.

A scream was heard from Peter's room. James was dressed and past the door, Remus was just coming out of his room, finishing the top button on his shirt, while Trevor had jumped out of bed and entered the hall in his PJ's with his wand in hand, while Jean came out of Sirius' room in her PJ's sighing and looking stern. By the time Remus, James, Jean, and Trevor crowded around the door to Peter's room, Sirius came stumbling out, holding his ribs and laughing more than he was breathing.

* * *

~.~.~

After breakfast, Trevor had gone back to his room wanting to be alone for awhile, and Jean and the other boys had gone down to the beach. Soon, however, the three boys were roughhousing in the water making it impossible for her to read on the beach. So Jean slipped away unnoticed and went back up to the house, finding 'Emia in the living room with tea and biscuits.

"I had a feeling you'd get tired of trying to read to that ruckus." 'Emia hummed into her tea and gestured for Jean to join her.

"Right you were." Jean agreed. "Do you think they've actually learned anything? Besides a love for Muggle beverages and carry out?"

"I think so, they are far more intelligent than they let on." 'Emia added as if it was a secret the boys didn't want let out.

"Oh, I know." Jean assured. "Beyond the whole Animagus-at-fifteen-thing too. I've taught Sirius several advanced spells, he picks them up far quicker than he should, given the state of his homework. Actually, given his homework, he shouldn't have been able to ever get any of it." Jean corrected.

"He told me you taught him to do a perfect Disillusionment Charm like Remus can. Did you know Remus had tried to teach the boys that?" 'Emia asked.

"I didn't, no."

"You must be a better teacher."

"I can't imagine." Jean chuckled. "Maybe Sirius is just a better student for me." She offered.

"Maybe." 'Emia agreed but sounded a little doubtful.

"Did Sirius tell you he can cast a Shield Patronus?" Jean asked.

"He has?" 'Emia asked, sitting forward in her seat a little and lowering her tea.

"Yes, it took us awhile to find a working memory, and we'll need better to get a Corporal Patronus, but he should be far more proud than he is."

"That's a very advanced spell. Far beyond a standard education, even by Hogwarts standards."

"Like I said," Jean smiled, "but he wanted to learn and I told him I would teach him anything he asked to learn." She shrugged. "He thought he'd have a better chance at getting excepted for Auror training if he could already do the spell." Jean explained.

"I hope he finds another why to show the world that not all Blacks are dark." 'Emia said sadly, heaving a sigh. "I'm not sure I would ever sleep again if either of them did join, but I know if one did the other would too." She added resignedly.

"I had told the boys they should open their own joke shop. That they could sell their inventions, along with prank items, and books on prank spells and creative magic. I think it would be great, and Sirius would love it more than being an Auror I think, but it wouldn't fill that need to show the world that he's not like his family. I know, he'll never be happy until he does that, so I think Auror may be his best career choice." Jean sighed.

* * *

~.~.~

That evening, a knock on the door found the Prewett twins at the door, one holding a basket with a bow on it, and the other a wrapped box in one hand and a black letter sealed with a red ribbon in the other.

"Oh my, you boys have grown – has it really been that long since I've had tea with Miriam?" Euphemia asked, her hand on the door as she held it wide.

"Mum did say it had been too long – said she was going to owl you." Fabian smiled.

"You're looking younger than ever 'Emia." Gideon smiled and kissed her hand.

"Always were charmers – like your father." 'Emia tisked. "Come in now, can I get you something while you wait? Tea?"

"Please." The two said together.

"I'm not sure, Miss Orwell will take kindly to those." 'Emia sighed as she poured them their tea. "I know a letter of debt or a gift is traditional for such a thing, but she wasn't pleased when she found out she was a namesake. Then Charlus and Dorea's owl dropped off a package for her last night, and I haven't found a way to tell the girl without risking her good mood."

"We tried to tell them." Gideon shrugged halfheartedly.

"We did convince Mum to give her some rare books instead of sweets or robes or something." Fabian added gesturing to the box Gideon had placed on the Kitchen island when he took his tea. "At least, she might not want to give these back, and we told Molly about this one knit jumper she seems to love – I think she went a little overboard, to be honest." Fabian finished and the two boys laughed together.

"Well, it seems she's read every book she had with her, which was quite a few actually, so I'm sure she'll be desperate to get her hands on some new books."

"Yeah, she has this brilliant little bag." Fabian nodded. "Carries nearly everything in it."

"We copied it." Gideon said with a laugh.

"Everything a stranded Auror could want." Fabian agreed, tugging on the chain around his neck.

"Except we keep them transfigured into necklaces until we need to use them." Gideon spoke again, after finishing his tea.

"I am so doing that." Jean said from behind them, getting them all to turn around and see her and Trevor in front of the stairs.

"Well, that renders my argument mute." Trevor mutters to himself while Jean continues to talk over him.

"Can you Summon items from inside it while it's transfigured?" Jean asked not noticing Trevor had said anything. "It probably would depend on if you transfigure it to something hollow or not. Like a locket or maybe better would be a box locket." She muttered to herself.

* * *

~.~.~

After the Prewett's had dropped Jean and Trevor in Hogsmeade, Hagrid who had met them, walked them back to the castle's front doors. They're first stop was an unused classroom to read the letter from Moody that the Prewett's had given Jean. It was short and told her to watch the papers at the end of the week and that he would see both of them in person that Friday (like they had planned before the wedding).

Then Trevor went to throw himself into some work in the Greenhouses while Jean tried to see Dumbledore. Wemsi hadn't been able to get to him during the attack at the wedding or since, and Twoo had come back with the letter Jean had given her for him. When Jean found the password had been changed she stood in front of that statue for an hour, listing off every sweet she could think of, both Magical and Muggle.

Giving up on talking to Dumbledore, she retreated to her shared quarters and collapsed on the couch in the common room in front of the fire. It was late and she was tired. She hadn't tried to sleep the first night, and the next night she had only slept some after falling asleep talking with Trevor. Last night, however, had been the best sleep she'd had in a week, only rivaled by her surprisingly blissful night of rest after they had retrieved and destroyed the Riddle's ring.

She knew she needed to learn to sleep in a quiet room when she wasn't completely knackered – like she was at that moment – like she had been last Monday when she got back from their meeting with Dumbledore. Maybe it was the six years in a dorm and sharing a room with Ginny most summers, or it could be the year in a tent with two snoring boys. Maybe it was her version of white noise, or maybe it was the war and being tortured putting her permanently on edge, but regardless of the reason, she struggled to sleep when she couldn't hear someone else.

She knew the girl's dorm would be empty – silent – she really didn't feel like passing Katie's bed anyways. She tipped her head back on the couch and closed her eyes, trying to listen. She could hear the softest breathing, or maybe she was just going insane, either way, she didn't really care as long as she could sleep. She focused on the rhythm of it and let it soothe her, letting herself start to drift away.

Jean fell asleep on the couch sitting up, but at some point migrated to laying on the seat on her back. She slept through a house elf popping into the room, cleaning up, and popping away again. She slept through the portrait door opening and shutting again (seemingly on its own), and the soft steps on the stone didn't rouse her either. A soft white light washed over her and she slipped even deeper into sleep.

"Sorry about this Jeany." An invisible man whispered to her. "It likely would happen anyway – as it did before, but that was too late – you need the git now. You had lamented not trusting him with the truth sooner, lamented all the people you never met that died because you didn't have his help sooner, it was one of your biggest regrets." He sighed. "I know how much you hate this dream, but it is necessary – no other will win him over completely." He added as a second spell hit her in the chest. "I am sorry." He added, his steps sounding again towards the wall between the girl's dorm and the bathroom. On the couch, Jean started to jerk and whimper in her sleep until she was begging and thrashing and scratching her arm.

* * *

~.~.~

Severus woke up in the middle of the night, unsure what had woken him. He looked over to the occupied bed to his left and found Reggie deep asleep and snoring loudly. Then, he heard murmurs from the other room. Getting out of bed he silently steps to the dorm door and cracks it open to peer into the common room, only to see nothing.

"No... no." Severus froze at the breathy whisper. "Didn't... didn't steal it...Stop. Stop, please." He heard Jean's voice again, begging. This time, he made out her fitful form – he had heard she had nightmares but never considered it could sound so painful.

"Jean?" He called to her, in a gentle voice (at least what passed as a gentle voice for him). "Wake up, Orwell." He ordered, sitting on the edge of the couch, next to her.

"Never... we never... isn't real..." She continued to plead. He noticed her scratching her left arm, and that her sleeve had ridden up from it, and a "d" scaring the pale skin just under her sleeve. Sighing, Severus leaned forward so his head was in line with hers. He placed his hands on either side of her face (his wand still in his right hand) and collected himself.

"Legilimens."

He weaved his way into her nightmare with the intent of waking her up, but what he saw made his mind race. He watched a middle-aged Bellatrix Black torturing a frizzy hair girl, who he didn't at first recognize as Jean Orwell. He saw a boy that looked like Lucius Malfoy, except the boy had shorter hair and was looking sick at the scene before him as he clutched at the hand of an old Narcissa Black (he might not have identified her if it wasn't for Bellatrix, but once it came to him he knew it was her). Severus didn't notice the middle aged and sickly looking blonde man at first, but once he spotted him in the corner he knew that he was Lucius Malfoy. He could hear a muffled voice screaming something that he couldn't make sense of, but from the desperation in the voice, he figured it was either someone else being tortured for information or one of her dead friends yelling to her rather than doing something useful.

His mind spinning as he examined the dream, he wasn't prepared for the girl on the ground to notice him standing there in the middle of the room. She only served to further send him reeling. On her left arm, 'mudblood' was partially carved and he recalled her scratching at the area and the 'd' that marred her skin just below her sleeve.

"Professor Snape?" She croaked, her brows knit together. The look on her face was clear, past the pain and the exhaustion she knew this wasn't how it happened, she knew he shouldn't be there. That was all it took for him to know, it wasn't just a dream (not that it had seemed likely before).

He caught sight of himself in a mirror on the far wall and saw a different version of himself. He was aged like the others in the room, but that wasn't it. Yes, his face was older and his body was slightly taller with a more average width to his shoulders, but there was more: anger and bitterness worn so deeply into his features that he couldn't understand what could have caused it.

In a moment, he made up his mind and pulled them both from the nightmare and then into her memories. He looked for 'Professor Snape' and watched his older and angrier self, berate a little girl with more hair than head, for having the answer to a question not appropriate for the first year class she was in. Then he saw her listening to Potter talking to a redheaded boy he didn't recognize about breaking into 'Snape's personal store'. Only after a moment, he realized it wasn't Potter – he was too young and small – he remembered her saying she had a friend that looked and sounded like Potter. So these two were the friends that had died, Harry and Ron, but it still didn't make sense - he needed more. He needed to understand.

As he continued sifting through her mind, he felt her growing resistance to his presence, but she wasn't quite able to push him out and so he stayed (needing answers) until the connection was broken when he felt a jolt of electricity bite at his hands and rush through him. Jerking back, gasping, the contention broke, the sting in this hands faded but his heart was pounding in his chest.

"How much!" She screamed at him, stand over him with two wands in her hands. "How much did you see?" She hissed but before he could answer she was yelling again. "Nosey little git! You just had to look, didn't you!" She raged and starting pacing before she continued more to herself. "Of course, I'll have to Obliviate you, probably best if I just take the last few hours just to be safe. You were likely asleep anyway so it will be fine, you won't forget anything important."

"My future isn't important?" He demanded. He felt crazy just suggesting it, but it was the only thing that fit.

"It's not your future!" She hissed. "It's my past," She growled, "and it is not happening again! Do you understand me? I'm going to make it right, all of it! No one else is dying – I won't allow it." She continued, wildly gesturing with her hands one moment and gluing them to her hips the next (occasionally stomping her foot for exclamation).

"Let me help. Don't Obliviate me. I'll take the oath – your honesty for my help and loyalty." He ordered seriously.

"People don't just go around making unbreakable vows!" Jean objected.

"They don't go around Obliviating people either." He countered, and for the moment ignored her soft snort of 'not yet', to continue to try and convince her. "You and your brother can't do this all on your own."

"We're not alone."

"Dumbledore? I mean yes he's good to have on your side, and you definitely don't want him against you, but he's an Idealist."

"I'm an Idealist!"

"Which is why you need me." Severus assured her a little smugly (saving his thoughts on her being a different breed of Idealist for later – when her wand was away and talk of Obliviation was behind them). "Your brother can do it – that will be for your benefit. Keep the agreement simple, your honesty my loyalty or obedience – whichever you prefer." He added.

"Loyalty to my wishes – to my hopes for the future – not to my life." Jean sighed after a moment.

* * *

~.~.~

Hagrid sat at the little table in his hut late at night. It was dark, the only light being a single candle on the table by him. In the shadows on the other side of the room, was the dark sleeping form of Bootis. Hagrid had been sitting there at the table with the tear-stained letter in his hands for over an hour now. He had taken it out after Bootis fell asleep. The man had come in late, looking worn down and asking for a drink, so Hagrid had poured him a large brandy, which the man had then downed before curling up and passing out.

Hagrid had read the letter hundreds of times that first week after he found another boy from the future on his doorstep – this time with a letter from himself. Well, not really himself (so he was told) but rather an older, likely-slightly-different-but-possibly-exactly-the-same copy of himself. Hagrid wasn't sure he fully grasped the idea, but he did understand that wherever Bootis can from, there was another him. A him who had played godfather to a couple of strangers that knew him from the future. A him that wrote a letter in his hand, assuring him that if he hadn't already, that he would come to love those kids more than he ever would have thought possible.

The other him had dated the letter, and that date was a little more than five years in the future. The letter told of how Jean and Trevor's actions had ended the war, but that they had died in it. The letter begged him, to help Bootis save his godchildren, saying it was the only comfort he could find in their passing. It told him to trust Bootis more than anyone – even Dumbledore.

It was strange to read words from his own hand - that he hadn't written - that he hoped to never write (he didn't need to the tear stains to tell him of the pain to write those words). The words pleaded with him to keep Bootis' secret as he would keep Jean and Trevor's, to do as asked, and understand the lack of information about the future. 'Trust him, they did.' It said at the end, under a perfect copy of his own signature.

* * *

~.~.~

[The next day.]

(Wednesday, April 21st, 1976.)

"Was it you?" Severus asked randomly. He and Jean had been sitting at the table in their common room, not quite sure what to say to the other after last night. Three owls had arrived over their quiet breakfast (one a Prophet owl with the day's paper). The other two, carried letters and Severus was holding his open in his hand looking from it to Jean across the table.

"I can't answer questions I don't understand. I need something more than 'was it you' or would you like me to list everything I have ever done, breath to breath?" Jean huffed.

"I told you the oath won't require that – it is ruled not only by the terms but by how the caster would interrupt them. Despite how much it pains me to say it, your brother is an ideal caster." He sighed heavily. "The letter is from my mother. She has kicked my father out of her life and informed the Ministry of Magic of her impending divorce. She assures me that they have taken care of him." Severus tells her. "So was that you?"

"Yes. I tampered with her mind – as little as possible – but still, I violated her mind and I was never going to tell you." Jean said, and with each word she sank deeper into herself.

"What exactly did you do?" Severus asked, his voice level and calm, and she wished he would yell at her. She wished he'd tell her off, instead of sitting there with that unreadable face of his.

"Just planted one little idea." Jean sighed deeply, her shoulders sagging before she continued. "The ideas that she deserved better from him and herself." She explained. "When did she do it?" Jean asked after a pause.

"Monday night." He answered.

"I did it Sunday afternoon. I was going with Fabian to tell Lily about Jane." Jean said softly, her voice cracking. "We had just come from Trish's and it was hard on me, so he told me he could do this one by himself. I noticed the chimney amongst the trees and knew what it was, so I agreed with him and then I went and paid your mother a visit. I'm sorry - it was selfish – I just had to feel like I did something good after failing Janie." She finished, rapidly blinking (knowing she was already showing emotion to his limit, and if she cried he would just get cold and dismissive for the next few days).

"Thank you." He muttered, almost too quiet for her to hear him. "Never again." He added in the next breath, a bit louder with a cutting edge to his voice. Jean only nodded and went back to the unread letter in her hand (Hagrid was getting his puppy this morning and was asking them to come for a late lunch or for dinner).

* * *

~.~.~

"Ah, you're here!" Hagrid said happily when he opened the door and saw them. "Close your eyes." He insisted his face one big smile. The two of them closed their eyes and let him lead them, putting them side by side in the chair they usually shared. "Keep 'em closed, just a minute." He said as they listened to him shuffle around the room. "Alright, on three you can open your eyes, and I'll let him go say hello." Hagrid said and started counting before either of them could voice their uneasiness with his declaration. "One, two, three!" They both opened their eyes to see a tiny black fluff racing to their feet.

"Fluffy!" Jean breathed, shocked at the sight of the tiny three-headed dog.

"That's Fluffy?" Trevor asked with one brow raised.

"Well, he was much bigger than – barely fit in the classroom." Jean justified as she picked up the excited puppy and set him on her lap.

"So you like him?" Hagrid beamed.

"This him? Absolutely." Jean laughed as three heads tried to lick her face (instead, the middle one licked the underside of her chin and the other two settled for her neck). "Now the fully grown, just woke up, guarding something him? He was bloody terrifying." Jean says, more to herself than Hagrid or Trevor.

"Oh, almost forgot. I have another surprise." Hagrid said as he started looking through the papers and clutter on his table. "Ah, here they are." He said, picking up two packages. "The photos from the wedding." He explained. "This one is from the photographers at the wedding, it came yesterday morning. This one is from our camera – just got it back this morning. I thought you should have them, for when you want to look at them."

"Thanks, Hagrid." Jean said with a weak smile.

"Is there a good one of me and Katie?" Trevor asks softly. "I don't have a picture of her." He added, barely loud enough for them to hear.

Hagrid opened one of the packages, thumbed through the photos and handed one to Trevor, before putting the rest back into the packaging. Jean put both packages into her bag while Trevor stared at the photograph in his hands for a few minutes. They all sat in silence, Hagrid and Jean just waiting for Trevor to be ready to move the conversation forward.

When Trevor decided to put the photo into his chest pocket, Jean stopped him and asked to see it. When he gave it to her, she saw him and Katie standing side by side in each other's arms, looking from the camera to each other. Jean tapped the photo with her wand a few times before handing it back and telling him it was a good picture and that now he didn't have to worry about it getting bent up or damaged (from carrying it around in his pocket).

They slowly moved onto better topics. They recounted their stay with the Potters to Hagrid. She told him almost everything, but couldn't yet tell him about killing Bellatrix. She almost told him about her late night with Severus (that ended in an Unbreakable Vow), but she didn't want to ask him to keep it from Dumbledore, and she knew Dumbledore would hate another 'child' fighting this war (it was one of the few difference she had noticed between the two Dumbledores). Eventually, the conversation turned to her discovery of the discrepancy between the two 'Hogwarts: A History's.

"So it's the same, but not the same?" Hagrid asked Jean and Trevor.

"Yes." Trevor confirmed.

"Let me try to explain it like this," Jean started, "picture the plant but instead of being filled with people and homes, and shops, and oceans and forests it's just Library next to Library, stretching around the globe – just blocks of libraries next to more Libraries." She added.

"In other words, picture Jeany's dream world." Trevor chuckled.

"Shush." Jean said unable to help the small laugh, but she still shot Trevor a look. "Now, picture yourself in one of those Libraries. It's packed with matching bookcases, and every book looks the same – in fact, it is the same book, but only every copy is a different edition. You pick one book, from one shelf, of one bookcase, in that one Library."

"Alright." Hagrid nods for her to continue.

"You see that every page of that book is a moving picture. At first, you think that it is the same picture over and over again, but then you notice one tiny difference between them. Let's say it's the color of one flower in a meadow of flowers."

"OK." Hagrid nodded.

"As you look at every page of that one book, you see that every page has that picture with that one flower changing color and never repeating. On one page it's white, another it's blue, and on another, it has white petals with blue streaks running to the center. In that book, every possible coloring for that one flower has its own version of the picture. Following so far?" Jean checked.

"Yes."

"Good. You put that book back where you got it, and you take out the one to the left of it. When you open that book you see the same picture, but when you look at the flower you see it's blue in both pictures on that spread. You thumb through the book to see that the flower is blue in every picture, but then you notice that in this book there is a bug crawling on the flower."

"And in this book, it's the bug that is different from picture to picture?" Hagrid asks.

"Yes." Jean answers with a smile. "Say you look at every book on that shelf, and you find the pictures only are different surrounding that flower: the color, the type, the size, the bug and it's color, size, and path; and also other bugs or multiple bugs. Maybe even in one book a bird comes and eats a bug, and in another, a person comes and picks the flower. On that one shelf would be every possible outcome for that flower." She finished, pausing to scrutinized Hagrid (to see how much of that he understood).

"I think I follow." Hagrid said to her pause.

"Alright, um... each book in the Library has the same picture, but each bookcase in the library holds a different type of change – our bookcase holds books with changes to flowers. Each shelf on our bookcase holds all the books concerning one flower. The shelf we have taken our books from holds changes concerning that flower while the next shelf holds books concerning the flower next to it. If we went to the next bookcase, we might find books where one of the trees in the background changes. If we went the Library nextdoor we would find a different picture of the same place – maybe in winter – or maybe the same day but only taken a minute after the first, or it could be just taken from another angle. If we went to another planet of Libraries we would find pictures of another place – a mountain ridge, an ocean, a beach, your childhood home – there would be a planet for every possible location."

"So a planet is a location, a library is a picture of that location, a bookcase is one theme change in the picture, each shelf is a change to a certain item, and each book is a type of change to that item. Right?" Trevor confirmed.

"Yes, but don't get too stuck on the details it's just a rough example to help you imagine the magnitude were talking about." Jean said. "Anyway, it would expand out to solar systems and galaxies – say those are the artistic medium and style – photos, or drawing, or painting - realism or abstract... but that doesn't matter." Jean shook her head at herself and redirected. "This reality, this timeline down to every action of every person, animal, plant and even changes in the weather, is one picture. We," Jean gestured to Trevor, "came from another picture in the same library, on the same bookcase, and the same shelf, if not the same book."

"Alright, I get what you're saying. There would thousands of thousands of pictures on one shelf, which would each be a reality very much like this one." Trevor said, Hagrid nodding along in agreement.

"Yes, so tell me if you both follow this. There are realities that are not the one we came from but are exactly the same except for the fact that Trevor and I never left. In one Trevor left the device where he found it, in another it was never invented for him to find, in another he took it but didn't use it and even then there would be one where he didn't use it because he broke it, and one where he hide it away so no one would use it, and another where he gave to someone else to use it in his place." Jean explained.

"On the same trail." Trevor stepped in. "There are other realities that are not this one, but are exactly the same expect that we landed at a different time or in a different place. There are ones where only I came, ones where a third and fourth person came with us, and ones where someone else came instead."

"Right." Jean agreed. "There are realities that are the same except we took different names, or had a different breakfast one-day last week, and ones that at this time are the same but where our actions or the actions of others in the future will be different. One where Trevor and I go to the Kitchen when we leave here, and one where we both go back to my common room, and one where we take a walk around the grounds before we go to bed. There is a reality for every possible chain of events." Jean finished.

"So you went back in time but also jumped from one picture – or reality – to another, at the same time." Hagrid clarified.

"Yes, but one that has only one notable change from the reality we came from." Jean confirmed. "I think that is how the device works, I read the few notes Trevor grabbed with it, and they had been testing it to make sure it was safe. They thought that they had made time travel that could go forward as well backward, one that let you travel far more than 24 hours, and even travel in space as well. What they didn't realize, was they were sending these objects and mice to another reality and getting matching items or mice from that reality or from a third reality. I do think it keeps it to a reality that is nearly the same because otherwise, they would have noticed something wasn't right." Jean finish abruptly after Trevor tapped her hand to get her attention and mouthed 'rambling' when she looked at him.

"So there is a copy of me in all of these?" Hagrid asked.

"No. There are ones with you just how you are, others where you were in another house in school, others where you didn't get expelled. There are realities where you had siblings and ones where you look slightly different, ones where you were born a girl, and ones where your parents had a child but it wasn't you. There are realities where your parents never got together, and realities where they themselves were never born."

"Tangent, again." Trevor mutters at her side.

"Sorry." Jean apologized to her knees.

"No, that helps." Hagrid assured.

Jean and Trevor soon left (as it turns out, this was the reality where they met up with Severus Snap and lead him to the Come and Go room). They met Severus in front of the Portrait to his and Jean's shared rooms, and lead him up to the seventh floor. Severus watched as the two set up the room: the blank chalkboards were filled with words from a notebook, and a complex timeline with strings linking people and events was enlarged and stuck to the wall.

"Here." Jean said to his left bringing Severus' attention to her and the book she was handing him.

"No one reads 'Hogwarts: A History'." Severus informed her, in answer to the gesture.

"Don't you know not to judge a book by its cover?" Jean countered, trying to keep the grin off her face. She opened the book to the title page and handed it to him again. "Yeah, I thought you'd like it." She laughed when his eyes got big at the information before him. "If I remember right - "

"Which you know she does." Trevor cut her off from the other side of the room.

"As I was saying!" Jean said, giving Trevor look. "There should be five potions in there that haven't been invented yet. Along with a handful of potion related discoveries." Jean finished, but Severus was already looking over the table of contents and jumping to the pages of potions he didn't recognize.

"This is what you tried to make." Severus muttered to the page he was looking at. "Wolfsbane Potion, that's what you were trying to make when you poisoned yourself with Aconite."

"Yes." Jean sighed, grinding her teeth slightly.

"I was right about Lupin." Severus said smugly, smirking up at her from his chair.

"Yes and no." Jean corrected. "You were right about him being a Werewolf, but you're wrong about who he is." Jean said sternly, her eyes narrowed. "You will leave him be." She added in warning.

"Fine." Severus sighed. "I was still right," he gloated, "and Lily thinks he's a diabetic." He sneered. "Did you have something to do with that?" He added after a moment.

"No actually, but that's a brilliant cover..." Jean hummed to herself.

* * *

~.~.~

"So what do you think?" Jean asked Trevor once Severus had left them and they were alone again.

"I'm not sure, but we'll make it work." He sighed, letting his head fall to the back of the couch that they were sitting on.

"Learning Occulmency is definitely a good thing." Jean offered after a pause (sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than anything).

"He got the Living Death to aerosolize already, so that's good." Trevor added.

"How has your practice been coming?" Jean blatantly changed the topic.

"Everything everybody's been telling me is finally starting to make sense." Trevor offered.

"That's good, might be just a matter of a few months now."

"We should get up before we fall asleep." Trevor said nearly groaning at the idea.

"I can't sleep there... my dorm is empty...silent." Jean protested with hints of frustration and desperation.

"Then we'll do like Christmas." Trevor answered with a shrug, before asking the room for two beds. A moment later, few feet from them two beds appeared, so they pulled themselves up and each crawled into a bed (rolling onto their side to look at the other and say goodnight before the lights went out in the room, at their request).

* * *

~.~.~

[Two days later.]

(Friday, April 23rd, 1976.)

"So, are you two staying here at Hogwarts for the summer?" Fabian asked just to make conversation on the long walk back to the castle from the Hog's Head (where they had to meet the Prewetts for their meeting with Moody).

"I don't know." Jean answered. "Hagrid has a trip to take this summer, and I know he won't want us with him – too dangerous he'll say... I might even be inclined to agree." She added so softly only Trevor could make it out (by his amused smile she knew he was remembering her telling him about Grawp in the days between ridding the school of Umbridge and getting on the train home).

"Might be at Hogwarts anyway," Trevor picked up, "or stay with someone maybe, or just rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron." Trevor finished.

"Well, there goes the idea of light conversation." Gideon teased. "How was your meeting with Moody?"

"Now that," Fabian laughed, "you know won't be a light conversation." Fabian tisked at his brother but Jean answered anyways.

"We covered everything we planned to, for the most part." Jean answered, attempting not to sound like she was answering as vaguely as possible.

"And Moody bitched about Dumbledore, not Owling him back." Trevor added with a grin that slipped onto his face.

"He's been a shut in, all break." Fabian sighed. "McGonagall even went to bother Aberforth – the barkeep at the Hog's Head – to see if he could get him to talk."

"Bit of stretch really." Gideon added. "I mean Dumbledore goes to the Broomsticks just as much." He shrugged and Jean held her tongue.

"She was there when we arrived – apparently it's not the first time she went down there to harass the old man." Fabian said lightly (having found the two quite entertaining).

"When we got back to the Castle from the Potters," Jean started, "I went up to his office but the password had been changed, so I spent an hour listing every sweet I know rapid-fire." She finished.

"Apparently, the painting were kicked out of his chambers over a week ago and have been raging at poor McGonagall every time she steps foot into her office." Gideon said, laughing.

"Yeah, I tried to have 'Si tell him about the attack at the wedding like I did with Moody," Jean added with a sigh, "but she couldn't get to him."

"Oh, Moody was in a right snit about that." Gideon said with a wide grin.

"He's ordered a couple of the newest recruits to find out how to block House Elves from doing that kinda thing." Fabian added.

"Well you can tell them it's possible because Dumbledore did it somehow – 'Si was in a state – could barely get the words out to tell me what was wrong." Jean sighed deeply (remembering the sobbing mess).

"At least, she wasn't able to hurt herself for it." Trevor added dully. "That's something, even if she nearly had a panic attack about failing."

"Do you think we should even try to see him?" Gideon asked. "I mean we were supposed to meet with him, but with whatever he's been busy with..."

"We should." Jean answered. "I've been wanting to talk to him, so if there's a chance I'll finally get to, then I'll walk all the extra stairs happily." She added.

"Well, let's cut through the lawn, it will be shorter than the path up to the school." Gideon sighed.

"Alright." The other three mumbled in agreement.

As they cut through the lawn, starting up the hill to the castle, the conversation lagged and was replaced by their deepened breathing. They trudged along with their hands in their pockets to fight the cold of the night that was visible with their every breath. When they were about halfway up the lawn, there was a great clap of thunder that stopped them in their tracks. Immediately afterward lighting struck the astronomy tower, lighting it and everything else up, for a moment.

"Did you?" Jean called over her shoulder as she starting running to the base of the tower with her wand out.

"Someone Jumped." Trevor yelled both in answer and in warning. As he followed her, another flash of lighting confirmed his words for the Prewetts (who then rushed after them), from their wands two balls of light, flew into the air, allowing the four of them to see the falling figure (now nearly halfway down the tower).

"Arresto Momentum!" Jean and Trevor shouted, pausing their race to the tower bottom only long enough to cast the spell, while the Prewett twins called out their own spells.

"Spongify!" Gideon cast at the ground around the tower as Fabian cast a Cushioning Charm in the same moment.

"Oh, fucking hell." Breath Jean, wide-eyed at the white bread whipping with the maroon robes.

"What?" Trevor asked getting slightly panicked at her tone, but she only pointed at first (needing a breath before she could speak).

"It's Dumbledore." She managed.

"Avis!" Fabian and Gideon called out together (right behind Jean and Trevor).

Jean and Trevor watched Owls and Hawks appear from Gideon and Fabian wands, respectively. They watched the birds soar up to Dumbledore, as Jean and Trevor heard the Prewett's conjuring ropes. They watched the ropes weave from each bird into a rough net between the twelve birds (all flying up together to meet Dumbledore).

A little more than three meters from the ground, the birds and their net met with Dumbledore and cut his speed noticeably but not greatly at first. With every meter, he fell the birds managed to slow him more. The four on the ground found their hearts in their throats as Dumbledore hit the cushioning charm and sank through it to the ground (that dented around him as if it was the softest of beds).

"No... no... why?" Dumbledore muttered and cried to himself as he stared at nothing as if something was there standing over him.

"You didn't..." Jean whispered after following his eyes to focus on air. "Couldn't... wouldn't..." She added shaking her head. He barely noticed their presence, as continued to stare at nothing, as he muttered to himself with tears running down his cheeks and his hands pulling at his hair and scrubbing at his face.

"...Ariana..." The name was sobbed, and the only part of his mutterings that they could make out.

"You didn't!" Jean roared falling onto her knees, beside a now openly weeping Dumbledore and wrestled with the fingers of this right hand. In his palm, she found a small broken stone. "I told you! Warned you!" She growled, snatching the pieces from his hand. "Stubborn old fool! You were just going to kill yourself? Did you even think about all the lives that would die without you?" She demanded, jumping back to her feet and starting to pace slightly.

"I had to know..." Dumbledore croaked from the ground. "I suspected when you warned me... I wanted to see her again..."

"I would say it's rather obvious you wanted to join her and damn everyone else!" Jean growled.

"What are you on about?" Fabian objected.

"Don't you think some understanding is called for here?" Gideon added sternly.

"This is understanding!" Jean growled, whipping her attention to them, letting them see her bubbling rage.

"You should have let me die - I can't go back to how I was." Dumbledore whimpered, and Jean fought her urge to yell about how she'd fix this just like everything else.

"I told him this would kill him," Jean ground out, glaring at the Prewetts, "and he lied to my face and then he stole it from me – and I should have known when I slept so well that night." She added as she started to pace in full.

"Jean!" Trevor yelled to get her attention. "Don't you think we should take him to Madam Pomfrey? Calming draft maybe?"

"Yes, right, of course." Jean nodded flicking her wand at Dumbledore and walking to the main doors (Dumbledore following prone and floating a meter up, behind her).

"What exactly is going on?" Gideon demanded from Trevor.

"Remember the ring we destroyed?" Trevor sighed.

"Of course." The Prewetts said together.

"The stone from it is enchanted it makes you see your dead loved ones. Jeany would say you don't actually see them but, either way, you see and hear, what you at least think, are your dead loved ones."

"Why the distinction?" Fabian asked without pause.

"Because every case we know of, the phantoms either encouraged the user to die or the user killed themselves ... or tried." Trevor added darkly. "Anyway, Jean says your true loved ones would want you to live unless you were already dying. So she thinks it might have been created with the intent to get people to kill themselves."

* * *

~.~.~

"Miss Orwell, he wishes to speak with you." Madam Pomfrey sighed, upon exiting the small, and hidden, Teachers Ward behind a portrait of Professor Dilys Derwent. "Alone, Mr. Prewett." She stopped Gideon with a wave of her hand. "The Headmaster apologizes for not walking you two out, but wishes me to assure you that you will find admittance to his office and his floo open for your convince." Poppy continued before either Prewett could object. "Oh, and he wishes you a good evening." She adds with a polite smile when neither took the hint.

Jean passes Trevor, quietly assuring him she won't freak out on the Headmaster again. He tells her he will wait for her, and sits on the nearest bed to the portrait, as Jean disappears behind the Portrait door.

"I am sorry, Miss Orwell." Dumbledore said from his bed (one of three in the small ward). "I -"

"Stop." She ordered. "I apologize for my behavior tonight, but I warn you, if you offer me pleasantries and excuses there will likely be a repeat performance. I am in no state, to handle this anyway but directly."

"Then I will endeavor to be blunt." He conceded with a nod. "I know you're talented with Oblivation, and I know I must go on, but I assure you I won't be able with the memories of her these last two weeks."

"I can imagine." She answered instead of saying some kind of 'I told you so'.

"You must Obliviate the last two weeks from my mind." Dumbledore spelled out.

"Let me be clear." Jean started. "I trusted you and I was wrong to. It was my mistake, I thought you were my headmaster, and I'll be honest I didn't completely agree with him – but I did trust him – that never stopped. No!" Jean added harshly when he tried to speak. "You will listen. I thought you were him or, at least, a slightly more Idealistic him, but my Dumbledore would never have disregarded my warning. He wouldn't have stolen it – he may have pestered and convinced me to give it to him (or had someone do it for him)." She added. "I suppose it seems like a small difference, but when it comes to trust, it is not. It's clear to me now, that my Dumbledore was forged in this coming war, so our arrangement is going to change." She said firmly.

"And how will it be, then?" He asked, sounding almost hollow.

"First, you're going to write yourself a letter, telling yourself what you did and how you asked me to take away the memories of these last two weeks with 'Ariana'. Then I am going to Obliviate that and the most sensitive details about myself and Trevor. After, you will take a back seat in the Order, and this war – more of a figurehead really – seeing that people will be more willing to follow the Great Albus Dumbledore, then a 'little girl'."

"But you'll take it all?" Was all he asked her.

"I'll take enough, I need to leave enough so that you know what happened. From here on, you will do as I ask, which at the moment will be inventing – did you make any progress in this time?"

"The shrinking necklaces – it was rather simple once I fully examined the original." He answered tiredly as a harsh knock came on the portrait (followed quickly by the sound of outraged feminine shouting).

"How dare you!" Professor Derwent scolded in a high pitch. "Do I look like a doorknocker?"

"Then open you damned animated parchment!" Came the gruff voice of Alastor Moody. Upon recognizing his voice Jean pointed her wand at the back of the portrait, and it swung open to reveal the Head Auror (in his still-whole glory).

"Good, this will be better with you." Jean said, nodding to herself. "Come in too, Trevor," she called "you need to be part of this discussion."

"Good evening Alastor." Dumbledore greeted in his normal chipper tone. "Am I right to assume, that the Misters Prewett sent for you, on my behalf?" He inquires pleasantly.

* * *

 **A/N - I'd really love to hear any theories on who Bootis is. I don't want it to be obvious but I would like there to be enough clues that if you tried to figure it out you could.**

 **If anyone does get it right or partially right - I'll give a little shout-out to them after the reveal.**


	16. Chapter 16: Shattered

**A/N - Updated (4/22/17)**

 **I tried and failed to keep this chapter to a reasonable length - so I warn you, it is over 22,000 words and I'm sorry.**

 ** _Other notes:_ ** (1) While in the movies Remus is scared on his face/body, such a thing is not mentioned in the books and so I'm going with the books on this because I think if he was visibly scared like in the movies then Hermione wouldn't be the only one to figure it out in PoA and Snape would have figured it long before Sirius tricked him into going to the shrieking shack. (2) A lot of cameos in this chapter and a fair bit of headcanon bleeding through.

 **What's Happened So Far:**

 **Ch 14:** It's Easter break, Reggie is at Hogwarts instead of home and him and Jean has become semi drinking buddies. Severus alters Living Death and knows Jean is highly involved with The Balance – her cover group for the Order. Jean, Trevor, Hagrid meet the Prewetts at the Hog's Head to Apparate to the wedding. There they meet up with Jane and her family (her little brother and very pregnant mother), as well as a young and pregnant Molly with little Bill and Charlie. Katie finds them while avoiding her family, and tells them that she is finally going to get to leave her brother and parents behind and never go back – all thanks to Sirius Black's own parental escape. Things turn bad when a man with Dragon Pox tries to join the party, and they only get worse with an ill thought up excuse to pull the muggles back the house, and the Aurors clearly know somethings more than a contained Dragon Pox issue is going on – then the Death Eaters attack, leaving Jane dead and Katie at St. Mungo's(with no visitors until an investigation ends). Jean meets with Moody after the attack on the wedding – taking Veritaserum after one of the Prewetts tests it. Fabian takes Jean to tell Trish and Lily about the attack before she and Trevor stay with the Potters as previously planned.

 **Ch 15:** After the wedding, staying with the Potters in a muggle house, Jean finds something of note in Hogwarts A History, before taking James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter around Muggle Britain for a day. A few days later Jean and Trevor return to Hogwarts (still out for the Holiday), and after Jean falls asleep in her common room a stranger (or not so much) gives her a nightmare leading to Severus learning the truth (and convincing Jean she needs him). Jean explains multiple reality theory with Library worlds and then the Prewetts and Orwell's catch Dumbledore – literally.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Shattered**

(Friday, April 23rd, 1976.)

Around eleven that night, Jean finally stepped into her common room, shutting the portrait behind her softly and groaning to herself as she scrubbed her face with her hands.

"You look like you could use a drink." Came a soft snickering voice from the couch.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." She groaned, throwing herself on the couch next to a sloshed Reggie, and holding her hand out for the bottle.

"What happened to 'it's not healthy to try to drink your problems away'?" He laughed as he held the bottle right outside of her reach.

"That's true, you shouldn't, you're only fourteen it's unreasonable for you to be shitfaced." She agreed, not giving up the chase of the bottle but failing to take it from him.

"Fifteen," He corrected, taking a drink before pressing the bottle into her hand. "Happy bloody birthday to me." He added bitterly.

"Break doesn't end til Sunday." Jean said, shrugging.

"Well, until then, let's get messed up to stop feeling so messed up." He hummed, whipping out his wand and tapping a bottle that stood on the small side table beside him (wrapped in a red bow). A second bottle appeared, which he took and opened for himself. "It's a present." Reggie added, his fingers stroking the rippled glass bottle.

"That is what bows usually mean." Jean drawled, feeling rather disgruntled with the world.

"Ah, finally!" Reggie laughed (sounding almost like his brother). "Welcome to Slytherin!" He grinned wide and attempted to bow while still sitting cockeyed on the couch.

They drank in silence until Reggie passed out with a bottle between his legs. Alone and a little sloshed, Jean was left to rehash current events (which served to only worsen her mood). As she stared at the half empty bottle, she decided she couldn't sit around another minute.

"Wemsi." She called softly to the room, and in the next moment, Wemsi was before her with a soft pop. "Could you get me a Sobber Up potion, please?" Jean asked (polite in her words even if her tone lacked warmth).

"You're going out again, aren't you?" Wemsi asked, as she snapped her fingers and handed Jean the small bottle that appeared.

"Yes." Jean answered simply.

"I want to come."

"Wemsi it wouldn't be-"

"Unless you order Wemsi to stay, Wemsi will follow Miss." Wemsi declared with her spindly fingers on her hips, completely unaffected by Jean's attempt to stare her down.

"Fine, you can maybe be of some help." Jean conceded. "There will likely be an Elf in the household we are visiting. I need to make sure no one sees us. No one gets to know we were there, do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss." Wemsi chirped and Jean downed the Sobber Up potion.

"Would you like to do the honors? Or should we walk down to the gate?" Jean asked, in the moment truly not caring which they did as long as they got on with doing it.

* * *

~.~.~

[The next morning]

(Saturday, April 24th, 1976.)

The next morning a disapproving Severus woke Jean and Regulus up. While Jean wouldn't correct Reggie when he assumed she had passed out around the same time he had, the truth was she had gotten back with Wemsi and curled up on the free end of the couch (rather than try to sleep in her silent dorm). When Reggie disappeared into the bathroom, Jean told Severus that they needed to talk and that she'd prefer it to be sooner rather than later. She then called Wemsi again and asked if she could wake Trevor and if she could get breakfast for three in the Room of Requirement.

"So what's happening?" Trevor asked when Jean and Severus joined him in the Come and Go room.

"I figured we should both be here to tell Severus about Dumbledore, and that I should tell both of you about 'Si and I attacking a Ministry Official last night." Jean sighed and took one of the mismatch chairs around the round table that was overfilled with food.

"You did what now?" Trevor asked.

"Barty Crouch Senior." Jean answered in a heavy breath. "We've talked about the options several times - I picked one."

"Alright, that is less distressing." Trevor said as he took the seat to her right. "Now, why didn't we do this together, and why did you take 'Si with you?"

"Because it was like three in the morning, you need all the sleep you can get, and 'Si gave me an ultimatum." Jean listed off.

"Your Elf, gave you an ultimatum?" Severus asked, sneering but amused.

"Yes, she said she would follow me unless I ordered her not to." Jean answered flatly.

"And you didn't order her to stay, because?" Severus asked, his brow raised as he tried to keep his lips from twitching.

"Because regardless of how humorous you find it, she is a person and has the right to make her own decisions!" Jean hissed at him.

"You wouldn't have let a Witch or Wizard pull that." Severus pointed out.

"Yes, well firstly, a Witch or Wizard would not blindly obey my orders, and secondly if there was a Witch of Wizard who had the power to follow me despite my wishes to be alone then I clearly would have let them 'pull that', because I wouldn't have any damn say in the matter." Jean huffed.

"Let's move on!" Trevor announced loudly. "Last night," He continued, addressing Severus, "we found out Dumbledore stole the Resurrection Stone from Jean, at the beginning of break. We found out because, the Prewett twins and us, saw him jump from the Astronomy Tower last night."

"And I Obliviated him." Jean cut the point. "Moody was there, he respects it even if he may not agree. The Prewetts are in the dark, but now they know they are in the dark and are probably going to be a huge pain in my arse." She summarized quickly.

"So who knows what, now?" Severus asked.

"Well obviously Trevor and I, know the most." Jean started. "You and Moody both have complete honesty from me."

"Hagrid has a rough idea." Trevor took over, and Jean shoved half a roll into her mouth. "He knows what we are but not who exactly we were. He knows when we came from and that there was a second war. He knows the basics about everything, really. He and Pomfrey saw us before Dumbledore changed our hair and eye color, but they both let Dumbledore change their first memories of us so that he no longer know what we looked like before, and Pomfrey has no idea what we ever looked different."

"So Pomfrey," Jean started, "doesn't know anything about us except that we were injured and talked with Dumbledore and Hagrid when we got here." Jean clarified. "And we haven't gone to her for dreamless sleep, or the like, so that she won't get suspicious." She added.

"Is he a Legilimens?" Severus asked doubtfully. "Hagrid?"

"No," Trevor answered, "but he is a half-giant."

"And," Jean started, "I'm pretty sure multiple people can't use Occlumency on one person at the same time, and it would require a fortune's worth of Veritaserum and that's if, they got the dosage right." Jean quickly added.

"Which they won't," Severus nodded along with them, "because no one knows, that he has Giant blood." Severus finished. "What about Auror Moody?"

"I'm told he's skilled enough to keep people from seeing anything, but not enough to be considered a Legilimens." Jean answered. "Plus he was paranoid before and after I told him about what happened to his double, he is even more vigilant now. No one will be able to slip him anything." Jean added firmly.

"That amount of skill is enough," Severus conceded, "it will allow him to not respond to questions if he was given Veritaserum. I expect you two should get to that point fairly quickly – the question will be if you are able to progress past that. Is there anyone else that knows?" Severus added.

"The Prewett twins know that we know things of value to Dumbledore and Moody – to the Order, which they are a part of. They are Legilimens and I have reason to believe that they are skilled enough to easily lie while under Veritaserum. Then there is 'Si, who knows who we are and where we are from because she came with us, but she's been ordered to never reveal anything other than our official story." Jean mentally ran through the list. "McGonagall knew about me being an Animagus but gave up the memories to Dumbledore until after the war... and that should be everyone." She said looking over to Trevor to check.

"Yeah, that's it." Trevor agreed.

"What about being an Animagus, I assume your little _pack_ knows about it?" Severus mocked. "Anyone else?"

"Dumbledore did..." Trevor started.

"Not anymore." Jean answered his questioning look. "Now it's just us three, Hagrid, and the four boys."

"So, where exactly does Dumbledore's knowledge now lay?" Severus asked.

"Less than Hagrid more than the Prewetts." Jean answered with a shrug. "Basically, he knows that we know shit, and that he used to know why, but that now he just knows to trust us and do what we say." Jean clarified at Severus' annoyed look.

"Good." Severus nodded. "You may want to bring in the Prewetts, they could be useful. What do you know about their doubles? I don't recall their names on the timeline."

"They fought in the first war for the Order of the Pheonix." Jean answered. "They were killed by at least five Death Eaters, it was before April 1st, 1978 – that's when their nephews were born. Their middle names were changed from what had been planned on, to Fabian and Gideon to honor them." Jean answered.

"Do you know how their family faired?" Severus dug.

"I'm not sure about their parents or most of their siblings, but a lot of them probably died. Ron was their nephew, me and Harry spent a lot of time with Ron's family, and there weren't nearly enough aunties and uncles around or even mentioned for a family with 14 of them between both parents." Jean sighed. "The Prewetts youngest sister and 7th born child, Molly, married Arthur Weasley, youngest and 7th son of his family. They both live and have seven children, two of which were permanently injured in the Second War and another (one of the Prewetts namesakes) died in the Final Battle."

"So they have good reasons to do as you say." Severus declared before moving on. "How did you get so skilled with Obliviation?" He asked Jean.

"I spent months perfecting my form." She shrugged, and glanced to Trevor who's hand was now on hers on the table. "I Obliviated my parents and gave them new lives so that they would be safe from the Death Eaters." She continued. "So they would never have to grieve my death or see me broken by the war that I had downplayed for years. I planned it for months, Trevor was the only one I told what I was planning on doing - I knew he wouldn't stop me."

"Green really does suit you." Severus smirked

"Oh, shut up." Jean said, nearly laughing.

* * *

~.~.~

At a corner table in the Hog's Head, sat a figure cloaked in black robes. He ordered lunch for two with Butterbeers and a third for while he waited. When Aberforth had come over to the table, the old bartender didn't blink an eye at the man who kept his hood up. Half the bar hide their face, and most of the others would curse a man for looking at them too long. As the man waited for his food and his companion, he tapped his fingers softly on a dog-eared leather book.

"You're late." The man greeted a second cloaked figure holding a broom in one hand.

"Sod off, I was busy." Bootis returned, tossing a disk of leather at the table, that landed creating a hole in the center. Into which, he lowered the broomstick tail first. "I got you something." He added, silently pointing his wand at the hole and accio-ing his prize. The first man watched as two notebooks, bound together, came flying out of the pit in their table. In a flash, he snatched them from the air and set them onto his leather notebook. "I knew you'd like it." Bootis smirked.

"Well, I have been waiting months for you to finally get these copied." The man answered cooly.

"Woah, now - don't hurt yourself with a thank you." Bootis laughed, as he whipped the pit of seeming junk off the table (pulling the drawstring tight before putting it around his neck) and plopping into his waiting chair. "I have names for you." Bootis added with a smirk.

"I have a name, thank you."

"And a double. One you don't seem fond of."

"He's a git."

"Yes, well you'll find no arguments here." Bootis snickered. " _So_ , you need your own name." He finished.

"I swear if you say Abeona, Adiona, Artemis or another goddess."

"Hey," Bootis objected, "it's not my fault that the Greeks and Romans assigned a lot of things related to travelers to goddesses, and as you should recall I also offered Hermes and Portunes - both blokes."

"I recall, _'Bootis'_ – you thought that was clever didn't you?" He sneers slightly across the table.

"The others took names, don't you think we should?" Bootis countered.

"They also died." The man pointed out.

"Like the two things are connected." Bootis scoffed. "And it was more fitting than clever, really." He added. "Anyway, I have new ideas for you. You might even like them." He added smugly.

"Well go ahead, we both know we aren't going to get anything done until I reject your lasted so-called ideas."

"You know if you don't pick one before I get bored with coming up with new ones, I'll just go back to Abeona – it is a pretty name." Bootis threatened lightly.

"Get on with it, will you?"

"How about Jormungand?" Bootis offered. "A giant snake, you gotta like that, right?" Bootis added when other man didn't look convinced. "Or Janus, I thought that was fitting too." He said.

"Of course, you did." The first man muttered to himself, as he wondered how he got himself stuck with the idiot before him as his only company for the foreseeable future. "Congratulations that wasn't completely terrible," he sighed, "now, can we move on to something important?"

"Sure _Janus_ ," Bootis smirked, "how are you coming with the Goblins?"

"Slowly." The man gritted out.

"Alright well, the full moon is in under two weeks, tell me you have an idea for that." Bootis said.

"Everything worked out fine last time, I think you're overly concerned about what is going to happen."

"You weren't there!" Bootis growled. "She could have died. Even if it happens the same, she could still die from the wounds, and all it would take is one bite placed different or earlier and she'll end up bleeding out before the moon sets. So what are we going to do?" He demanded. "I can't be there, even invisible and silenced, they'll all still be able to smell me once they change, and it will presumably end up distracting them during the fight."

"I may be able to change how you smell. I can't take all sent away, but it is possible I could make you smell like something that belongs and would be ignored, like earth and grass or trees and plants. Then you could be there in person, but if I do this I won't be able to save you if you end up hurting yourself." He warned.

"Like I'm not the one always saving your arse?" Bootis scoffed.

"Please, those few times barely compare to all the times that I have saved you after you did something stupid."

"Oh please, you think everything I do is stupid." Bootis scoffed again.

"Well, that is what idiots tend to do." The first man muttered. "Anyway, what we should do is find a way to slip them all some standard healing potions right before, that way it's in their system for at least the first part of the conflict. I've been looking into what would be the best mix of potions, and into making them last as long as possible. I will leave it to you, to figure out how to get them to take it."

"I think I have an idea for that." Bootis agreed.

* * *

~.~.~

[The next day]

(Sunday, April 25th, 1976.)

Sitting in her empty dorm, Jean sat staring into space – it was her first time in the room for more than a minute since the wedding. It felt empty and she was pretty sure that wasn't going to change in a few hours when everyone returned to the Castle.

She had finally looked through her gifts. The five books from the Prewett parents made her itch with excitement. One of the knit blankets from Molly was on her bed and she had on one of the five Jumpers that still smelled of Mrs. Weasley and the Burrow. She wasn't ashamed that she had used every spell she could think of on all the knits to try to keep that smell as long as possible (or that in the last hour of sitting alone, she had closed her eyes and sniffed the jumper a handful of times).

Charlus and Dorea Potter had sent her a basket with some very nice chocolates with a note informing her that she now had a paid tab at four shops in Diagon Alley (with an Owl-Order form for each). They had given her an atrocious amount of galleons in credit to each and yet had assured her that they could never return the favor of protecting their beloved and only child.

Somehow, it all got her wanting to look at her old photos. So she removed the chain from her neck and transfigured it back to its true form, to shift around in her extended bag. She looked for the box with her childhood photos, all the ones she had taken when she had Obliviated her parents. She had been their miracle baby after three miscarriages, and they gave her nearly everything she asked for while trying to capture every smile and event on film. The walls of her childhood home were covered in pictures of her (plus the bottom shelf of the living room bookcase that was filled with albums – all of her except one).

After looking at every milestone and every vacation, she went back to her beaded bag to find a different album. The one she had started in that first summer home from Hogwarts. Her father had surprised her with the blank album one Sunday morning, and her mother had spent the day at the kitchen table with her putting the photos she had into the pages.

She looked through her book of pictures of Harry, Ron, and her (with some housemates making appearances, but mostly Neville, Ginny, and the twins), but she found what she really wanted was a picture she could keep with her, and that was complicated. Sure changing how she looked wouldn't be that hard, but she would have to find a photo that was taken outside of Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, or even the Burrow. Most of her wizarding photos were in black in white, and for that she was thankful: she wouldn't need to change her eyes to blue or Harry's to anything but that shade of green. Still, she almost thought it was impossible, but then she found the pictures from the World Cup. She found one of her standing between Harry and Ron, with both boys stretching an arm over her and onto the other's shoulder. Ginny and the Twins were dancing around in the background and someone's feet were up on the kitchen table in the other corner. It was perfect: it was black and white; Ginny, Fred, and George were too small to clearly make out their features to match to any living Weasley or Prewett; and they were inside the tent so there was no knowing where they were (except the ridiculous face paint on the twins, which was all the better in hiding their kindred looks with their uncles). They could be anyone in a magical tent at any Quidditch game in the world.

Soon Trevor came by, so they could meet with Dumbledore and check in before the train arrived. They walked in relative silence until they made it to the Headmaster's door. He called from the other side for them to enter, and they did so promptly, taking seats in front of his desk.

"Good afternoon." Dumbledore smiled. "Or close enough." He chuckled.

"I brought you some aerosolized Living Death, well actually it's gaseous, which is even better for our goals." Jean jumped right to the list of topics she wanted to go over. She pulled a few sealed vials from her pocket and set them on his desk. "You must keep them in a vacuum, for once it comes into contact with the air, the potion will turn from liquid to gas." Jean instructed. "And I have tested it, the effects of the gas are immediate, and the gas permeates a 40 by 40 room nearly instantaneously."

"Good good, I'll get right to adding this to what I have." Dumbledore said, placing the vials into the top right-hand drawer of his desk. "I have something for you, as well." He continued as he removed two identical necklaces from the same drawer and set them on his desk in front of Trevor. "I have made five, I thought each of you could keep two with the fifth going to Hagrid for his trip this summer." He added, setting three in front of Jean.

"Good, we probably won't need more than the one for awhile, but it's good to be prepared." Jean nodded. "What's the reduction ratio?" She asked examining one of the necklaces.

"Ten to one." Dumbledore answered promptly. "They are pretty easy to make, but I expect you want me putting all available time into the bracelets at the moment."

"Yes," Jean agreed, "I expect this summer to be bad, it might not be their debut anymore, but I don't think that will hold them back from the same level of carnage. It was the Summer of Voldermort. 'Voldermort' became a household name and then months later he became so feared that _no one_ dared to say the name anymore. By Christmas, he'll be 'He-who-shall-not-be-named'." Jean said darkly.

* * *

~.~.~

Sirius was holding his designated position on the train, watching the platform for their redheaded target. Peter was loitering on the platform waiting to follow the girl to a cabin and report back or play interference if needed. Meanwhile, Remus and James were murmuring together in the closest cabin to Sirius as they tested the boys latest creation one last time.

When Sirius saw Lily walk onto the platform, he discreetly gave a rap on the cabin door with the back of his foot, while giving Peter a subtle nod in her direction. He watched as she made her way to the train with her trunk rolling along behind her, and Peter meandering around the crowd unnoticed (never letting the girl out of his sight while following her indirectly). Sirius only lost sight of the two of them when a head of blond ringlets blocked his view as it passed him (alone).

"Hey, Talkalot!" Sirius called out, pushing himself from the wall he had been slouching against.

"Bla-" She started, "oh right," she muttered, "what is it, Sirius?" She corrected, taking a few steps back to him.

"Just saw you were alone, and-" He started before he was cut off by a barely audible sigh and Lucinda's readied explanation.

"Yes, Katie, you see-" She said bracing herself for the first of many times she would have to have this conversation.

"I know about Katie and Jane." He stopped her with a grimace.

"Oh, right Trevor and Jean were with the Potters after the wedding, which of course means you too."

"Is Katie doing any better?" He asked.

"The Healers are confident that she just needs time." Lucinda answered and he glanced at a scrap of paper in his hands again to find 'third car, second cabin.' in Peter's terrible handwriting.

"Well, Lily is in the second cabin of the third car." Sirius offered with a smirk.

"What are you planning?" Lucinda asked, suddenly scrutinizing him.

"Nothing bad - or embarrassing." He assured her. "James got some advice from his Dad, so he's trying a new tactic, one that, at the very least, won't end with Jeany chewing us out again." He laughed. "Now if you hurry to Lily's cabin you'll get to see it, and I know James would ply you with sweets to get a telling of how she reacted."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lucinda nodded with a small smile. "Second cabin of the third car?" She checked, preparing to turn around.

"That's the one." Sirius confirmed with a nod which Lucinda returned, before turning on her heel and walking down the car hall.

* * *

~.~.~

Jean and Severus were alone in their dorm, as Reggie had left for the library an hour before, and were bickering quietly at the small table.

"If I get these supplies, how much would you be able to make for this moon?" Jean asked.

"Well, if I started the day the first dose is to be taken I could maybe make five sets of doses that day, and 5 more each day after. If I started earlier, then I could make more, but I don't understand why you want more than just the one set."

"I told you, to help other's."

"Alright," Severus groaned out, "skipping how you would find them and how you going to some seedy pub or into the woods to meet these people is a terrible idea, let's get to the _why_. Why help strangers? Are you trying to recruit for the Balance?"

"I'm trying to give hope to those without it! Grayback wants them to be his own personal army, and Riddle wants them as fodder for his own personal army. I want them to know that they have a third option, an option that isn't following a mad man, an option where they get to be treated like and feel like the people they are." Jean hissed. "Not everything is a power play!"

"So you say," he drawled, his lip curling slightly, " _while_ , trying to make sure that two of your enemies don't get an army of Werewolves, at their disposal. _While_ , likely getting a fair number for your own cause, and while _again_ showing the world how 'good' you are. You can't make such a good move on accident by just by trying to help people – it's alright if you want to play the 'all-caring' bit with Lily, but there's no need, with me."

"You are so jaded! Can you not consider that I wanted to help people and just found the best way to do it in the given situation?"

"So it's yourself you're lying too." Severus hummed to himself.

"Shut yo-"

"Hey, guys!" Lucinda's voice called as she opened the portrait door.

"Hey, have a good break?" Aubrey asked the room as he scanned for inhabitants.

"Hello, all." Patty greeted with a smile.

"As good as can be expected." Jean answered Aubrey, with a forced smile.

"It was better than expected." Severus answered nearly at the same time as Jean.

"Good." Aubrey nodded stiffly. "Oh, Patty, I'd be happy to carry this the rest of the way if you'd get the door." Aubrey added quietly to Patty.

"Oh that's very chivalrous of you, thank you." Patty said with a small smile and moved to open the girl's dorm door.

"I might as well take yours while I'm at it." Aubrey offered Lucinda (looking a little wary, as if she might yell at him).

"Yes, I suppose so, thank you." Lucinda said with a small nod and handed her trunk over to him by the handle she held. Lucinda collapsed on the couch in front of the fire, as Aubrey and Patty disappeared into the girl's dorm.

"I'm going to the Library." Severus declared coldly to the room. "If you wish to continue our chat you can find me there." He added to Jean, with a little more warmth, before disappearing out the portrait door in a flap of black robes. Jean stared after him for a moment, contemplating his moodiness, before shaking her head slightly and sitting down on the couch with Lucinda.

"How have you been?" Jean and Lucinda both asked the other at the same time and ended up with small smiles.

"I'm alright." Jean answered.

"Me too, I think." Lucinda nodded. "The Healers are confident Katie will be fine eventually. They say she won't wake 'til summer, and then not to expect her to return to school until New Year at the earliest." She added.

"I guess that's good news." Jean sighed quietly.

"They warned us that she might have some memory loss. They expect she'll need physical therapy, to get her strength back after her time in bed if not to relearn things, but they said her recovery is nearly guaranteed as long as we keep her at St. Mungo's for the next 6 months to a year."

"What is it?" Jean asked, picking up on something but not sure what it was.

"Mum and Dad are scrambling to liquidate some investments. They don't have that kind of money sitting in the bank. It's all in property or loaned out – that kind of thing. They said not to worry, that they'll be able to sell the homes in France and Greece quickly, but I can't help but think what will happen to her if they're too late."

"That won't happen." Jean assured. "I'll talk to Trevor, we can help."

"My parents won't take money from you. I mean they might borrow it if she was about to be kicked out and they didn't have any other options, but otherwise they'd never consider the idea."

"So we'll go right to St. Mungo's and give it to them, it can be anonymous, they don't have to know who did it." Jean countered. "St. Mungo's can say her bills are reduced due to her cases value for study or some shit like that." Jean added.

"You're a good friend Jeany." Lucinda sighed, and turned her attention to the fire before them.

They sat there in front of the fire for a long time. They didn't seem to notice when Patty and Aubrey joined them again, or Patty wondering aloud what happened to Severus. The two just watched the flames as they both thought. While Patty and Aubrey quietly had a cup of tea at the table behind them. They only came back to themselves, when Patty pressed a warm mug into their hands and told them that dinner was in an hour and that she was going to the library before dinner.

"I ate a lot on the train," Lucinda said softly to Jean, "I think I'm just going to go ahead and go to bed." Lucinda sighed softly as she stood.

"Alright, sleep well." Jean answered while her mind raced. They needed money, they knew this was coming, they had talked about their options before. They would need money this summer, they needed money for more potion supplies (very expensive ones), and they needed to make sure Katie got the best care available. "Lucinda?" Jean asked before the girl reached the door to their dorm.

"Yeah, Jeany?"

"If Trevor and I miss class tomorrow, say we're sick – can't stop vomiting." She added remembering the half used Shiving Snackbox she had found in her beaded bag that morning (along with other random items that must have migrated from the boy's knapsacks to her bag over their time on the run).

"Got it." Lucinda nodded, before disappearing into the girl's dorm. Jean called Wemsi to give Trevor a note, and ten seconds after she had left, Wemsi was back with Trevor standing beside her.

"This could take all night." Jean warned as she cast her privacy spells and Wemsi popped away and back again with the supplies Jean had asked her for (including several Pepper-Up potions).

"What's the plan?" He asked

"Well, the time difference will either fuck it all up or make it all work out perfectly, but we are going to Mexico. The Cartels there should have at least a couple million, and while they are likely highly armed and we will be infiltrating at midday, as long as there aren't any Wizards it will be a cake walk."

"And if there are?" Trevor asked.

"We will be invisible and silenced anyway, so hopefully, if there are any they still won't notice us. However, if they do then we find each other and either take out the threat and Obliviate everyone or we run - depending on how many there are. If we have to run we will be Apparating to multiple locations to lose any unwanted passengers. That possibility is why we will we be going overkill on the precautions." She added handing him black leather driving gloves and a black ski mask.

"We're wearing these?" He asked looking confused.

"The gloves are so we don't leave fingerprints for the muggles to find, and the ski masks are to hide our faces if we become visible for some reason – either having to be able to see each other to escape or due to some kind of magical security measure stripping our spells."

"And this is overkill how?"

"We will be using a sticking charm to keep them from being taken off, and under the masks, we will be transfigured so we won't be recognizable if there is a situation where we lose our masks."

"Alright, _that_ does sound like overkill, but better safe than sorry. How are we finding them and what do we do once we have the money and get away?"

"Despite my hate for them, we'll be borrowing some brooms again. It's not like the Cartels try to hide, they use bribes and firepower to keep control, they want people to know who and where they are." She shrugged. "Once we have the money, we change clothes again, this time into respectable-looking muggles, and spend hours hopping from bank to bank changing how we look as we go, so that we end up with cash of difference denominations, both muggle and magical, which cannot be traced back to the theft or to the Cartel. Then we come back and if anyone asks we say our mother didn't like banks and keep her money with her locked safely away and in several currencies for convenience as we traveled."

"Will it be enough?" Trevor asks.

"It will be more than enough for Katie and to get potion supplies for probably the next six months at the very least. It could likely be enough that with some investments we won't need to do anything like this again."

"Let's hope, this all leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Trevor sighed.

"I know. At least if it all goes quickly we'll be able to get a decent amount of sleep before classes tomorrow. If not, Lucinda will cover for us, but we might have to take a puking pestle to sell it."

* * *

~.~.~

"I'm back Janus. They left just like they did last time." Bootis announced as he walked through the seemingly solid rock wall of the cave into what severed as their base.

"Firstly, my congratulations on managing to think of a decent option should not be taken as my consent to the name." The black haired man glared from his seat.

"Don't worry I'm still thinking of others." Bootis winked.

"Oh, joyous me." He muttered to himself, setting down one of the notebooks before him, to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Got the events from their time added to the others yet?" Bootis asked, sitting on a rocky ledge that had been given a decent cushioning charm. He picked up the metal tube sitting beside him and started spinning it like a top beside him.

"If you must play with something, could it not be a dimensional jumping time device?" His companion sneered, banishing the metal tube into his own trunk in the corner. "And yes, I have theirs added, but I'm still working on these ciphered pages from our Misters Pitch, Pink, and Pours – so very clever they were." He muttered disdainfully.

" _See_ , my names are way better than those." Bootis justified.

"Yes, well this book is supposed to have everything each of them did, but one of them wrote in code!" He growled. "And that's everything they remember with their own Orwell's and everything they did after their jump to our world. The idea was that it would keep us from making their mistakes but a shitload of good it does us when I can't bloody read it!" He ranted not noticing that Bootis had accio-ed the offending book and was flipping through its pages for the first time.

"This isn't a bloody cipher, it's just shorthand in Wormtails chicken scratch!" Bootis said, laughing so hard he clutched his stomach. "This Jeany should be teaching him this week unless losing Jane changed what happened with their muggle adventure."

"You stayed in a muggle house, and went out and got pissed one night, that doesn't really qualify as an adventure."

"Well whatever it was, my Jeany became actual friends with Peter only after that event. She told him to save his money and ditch the Hufflepuff and that she would help him like she did everyone else." Bootis countered and summoned a fresh piece of parchment and a self-inking quill. "She figured out he couldn't write fast enough in class to take good notes, and because of it, he wasn't picking up the lecture from listening either, so she taught him - well really all of us - shorthand so he could take good notes. He was the only one of us that really took to it, the rest of us could read it but it was seamless for him within a week." He added distractedly as he transcribed the page.

"So about this coming moon Bootis, you said in our time you all took her to Mrs. Potter once the moon set."

"Yes." Bootis confirmed as he continued writing.

"Well, from compiling all the timeline information we have, I found a note by one of the Trevor's that he had felt she was in danger from the bracelets she had made the two of them."

"Yeah, our Trevor felt it too, he just didn't know where she was and Dumbledore set up spells so you could only get there if you had seen where you were going, even a House Elf couldn't take you there."

"Yes, well in the note Trevor had gone to the site with Jean and Dumbledore once it was set up." He said a little tersely. "He writes how thankful he was that he choose to go with her and Dumbledore to the location, because that night he wakes up, nicks Potter's broom and has Wemsi take him outside of Hogwarts, where he then apparated to the location." He detailed.

"So you're saying we should make sure this Trevor does the same?" Bootis asked.

"It certainly is an option. In the note, it states he was able to get Jean the attention she needed before the moon set." The other man agreed. "We do need to agree on some kind of designation for each reality, it is rather hard to talk about - without a diagram of the whole mess." He added a moment later.

"Why not start with a diagram and maybe then we can see some kind of order to number them in or something?" Bootis suggested with a shrug.

"I guess that's reasonable." The other man sighed, reaching for a fresh piece of parchment. "Let's see." He muttered to himself before he drew a circle in each corner of the sheet and another in the center. "We are here," he breathed labeling the center circle 'this world' and marking a dot on the circle's edge, followed then by another, "as are this pair of Orwell's." He muttered, and then drew an arrow from the circle in the top left corner to one of the dots on the center circle before labeling the top left circle 'this J&T's world'.

After glancing over the page to decide the best placement, he drew another circle in the top middle of the parchment. He labeled the new circle 'our world', and drew an arrow from it to the second dot on the center circle. Inside the top right circle, he wrote 'our J&T's world' before he made an arrow from it to the new circle and added a dot to represent the two. Pausing again to decide the best placement of the next addition, he made another circle in the middle of the right side of the page, labeling it '3 Mr. P's world' before drawing an arrow from it to the circle representing his own world, and adding another dot.

In the circle in the bottom right corner, he wrote 'Trevor & Trick's world' before he flipped threw his Timeline notes. He scanned the pages he had written as he compiled all the varying timelines together, tapping his fingers on a page of the book as he mentally checked off that world. Pleased that he was right where he thought he was, he returned his attention to the page and added the last two circles on the bottom of the page, making a line of four.

From the bottom left circle, he made an arrow to the next circle in the row before he then made another arrow to the next circle in the row. Moving his quill over the bottom right circle he drew an arrow from it to the circle just to it's left. Lastly, he drew an arrow from that circle, up to the one labeled '3 Mr. P's world'.

"Alright, I don't see how this helps us come up with appropriate references for them, but this is it." He announced, and Bootis came over to look at the page.

"What about this one," Bootis pointed to the unlabeled circle in the bottom left corner.

"It's the one where four of them left, there isn't really room to write four names. Let's see," He picked up his leather book and flipped through the pages again. "That world is a parallel to this Jean and Trevor's world it appears, the only difference seems to be that Trevor – or I guess I should say Neville as this him didn't take that name – was going to jump back with a brother of Jean's ex-boyfriend...an...ah yes," he nodded, his fingers gliding over the page, "George who's twin had died. However, as with our Jean and Trevor, this Jean – or again I should say Hermione – interrupted Neville. Only in this world." He tapped his finger to the circle in the bottom left. "Neville was with this George, and Hermione was with her two friends, Harry and Ron. Jean and baby Potter were holding on when the device activated and the other was left behind – at least at first - it gets complicated from there." He sighed exasperatedly.

"Alright, and this one that says 'Trick and Trevor'?" Bootis asks.

"It, despite being quite different from the last, has Trevor also using the device with a brother of Ron who lost a twin, but this time, it was the other one - a ..." He glanced back at his book "Fred, the other one is named Fred."

"So..." Bootis starts looking at the arrows. "So a George lost his twin Fred, and jumped with a Tre-ah Neville, ended up having a Hermione and Harry with them, and jumped a second time to the same world that a Fred who lost his twin George had jumped to with another Neville?"

"Yes, apparently the twins stayed together in that world with Hermione, while the two doubles of Trevor Jumped again to the world of our Misters Pitch, Pink, and Pours."

"What about that Harry?"Bootis asked.

"Died saving this first world they jumped to, they quickly killed Riddle but they didn't kill Bellatrix, and she basically took his place and there was a second war three years after – baby Potter died killing her."

"Well, ding dong that Witch is dead." Bootis muttered with a smirk to his companion.

"No, I will suffer your puns but I will not put up with film references!"

"You're no fun." Bootis laughed. "So these four in the corners are the original worlds, right? The ones that people left from 1998 or so and landed to the 70's."

"Well, I wouldn't call them 'Orginal Worlds', as the theory suggests that all these worlds have always existed."

"Right, Library World, I remember that talk, thank you." Bootis sighed. "Point was, that they have a longer timeline than these others like this world and our world where jumps were made from the mid to late 80s."

"Then yes, that is correct," He nodded and opened his leather book to a dog-eared page, "this is a compound of those timelines, which are more helpful in understanding people and the cost of their choices, where this," he quickly flipped to the next dogeared page, "is a near complete compound of all of the worlds with Travelers, which is more directly helpful in saving lives and stopping or curbing attacks." He explained.

* * *

~.~.~

[The next morning]

(Monday, April 26th, 1976.)

"Hey, Pads where's Hartz?" James asked after having thoroughly looked around the Great Hall, over everyone filling their plates with breakfast fair.

"I assume with Trev." Sirius shrugged. "When he left with Wemsi last night, he said he didn't know when he'd get back and not to wait for him."

"I don't like it." James said with a frown.

"We should ask around, see if anyone knows where Jeany is." Remus agreed with James.

"Lucinda is down there with Lily," Sirius pointed, "and that other girl that shares their dorm -"

"Patty." Peter offered.

"Right," Sirius nods to Peter and continues, "Patty is over there at Ravenclaw table perusal. Got that Aubrey bloke with her too."

"And Snape and Regulus just joined Lily," Remus added, "I'm going go see if any of them know anything." He muttered standing up from the table and walking down to the group around Lily.

"This would be easier with the map." Sirius muttered bitterly. "Guess I'll hop over and see if Patty or Aubrey have seen her." He added with a sigh, dropping his wadded napkin on the table as he left.

"Are you sure you lost it for good?" Peter asked James. "Sirius thought that last time, but we found it."

"I've looked everywhere. I even asked some House Elves to look for it, they looked through the laundry and even scoured the whole school for it – it's gone for good this time." James lamented.

"Do you think someone took it?" Peter asked.

"With the pass phrase, we added no one is breaking into it." James shook his head and sighed deeply. "Probably found it and wrote a report on it and turned it in already." He groaned.

"Well," Sirius sighed as he clunks back into his seat, "Patty and Aubrey haven't seen her since before dinner last night, but Lucinda told Patty this morning that Jeany was sick."

"It's a cover." Remus added retaking his seat as he flicked his wand around them (so that no one would hear the rest). "Lucinda didn't want to say a first, but Jeany told her to cover for her if she missed class this morning." He continued, nearly whispering despite his spells. "She wouldn't say why, just that Jean and Trev left the grounds last night and Jean asked her to cover by saying they couldn't stop ..." He paused and looked around at the food, "getting sick." He decided was the least inappropriate why to put it, given that they were eating.

"Well, the map wouldn't have helped anyway then." Sirius sighed, as Remus removed his spells.

"If they were in that room, it wouldn't have helped anyway." Remus countered.

"I can't believe I lost it!" James groaned.

"I can't believe you waited so long to tell us." Sirius muttered.

"I can't believe it took you so long to realize you lost it." Remus added.

"Can we talk about something else?" James whined, rubbing his temples and missing the wicked grin from Sirius.

"So, I thought Lily and Reg didn't talk." Sirius questioned Remus.

"They have since Jean and them got their own dorm, Lily seems to like him." Remus added with a shrug, not sure where Sirius was going with the topic yet.

"Yes well, Lily likes everyone." Sirius said with a wide smile.

"Everyone, but me." Groaned James from his hands.

"I don't know." Remus tried. "She is wearing a certain bracelet this morning."

"Yeah mate," Sirius started on an upbeat note, "at least she likes you when she doesn't have to see or talk to you." Sirius continued, unable to do so without laughing. Remus only sighed and scooted over a bit with his plate (a moment before James launched himself across the table at Sirius). Peter had ducked under the table with his own plate just in time to not be taken to the ground with the other two.

"And they wonder why the girls don't eat every meal with us." Remus sighed as Peter popped up in James place with his plate and started eating like nothing surprising was going on. Sirius was laughing on the floor of the great hall, as James tried to punch him all the while Sirius was telling him that maybe if he could throw a decent punch, Lily would take more interest in him (followed by more cackling and coaching James as he continued his assault).

"Black! Potter! 5 points each from Gryffindor!" McGonagall scolded, appearing promptly (and sternly), making them freeze at the sound of her voice. "Detention tonight! _Separately_." She added. "Now get off the floor, and continue your breakfast, as if you were not baboons! Before I make it 15 and a week's worth." She threatened.

"I think she got used to us not getting caught." Remus said conversationally to Peter.

"I think she missed it." Peter said. "Not that I'd ever say it to her face." He added with a snort.

James and Sirius scrambled back onto the bench (Sirius retaking his spot, and James taking the place Peter had fled from during their scuffle). The four boys continued their breakfast quietly, each occasionally glancing to the entrance of the Great Hall. Just before the meal was over a late owl swooped in, dropping a letter into Sirius' hands and landing on James' offered hand.

"Hey there Grace." James cooed quietly to the bird, brushing his knuckles gently down her stomach before he bit off a small piece of sausage for her. "Anything good?" James asked Sirius.

"Just the papers I asked for before we came back." Sirius dismissed with a shrug as he stuffed the pages into his robes.

* * *

~.~.~

"That was a lot more money than I expected." Trevor laughed, as he and Jean raced to get ready for class in Jean's empty dorm. "I feel like we just robbed a bank - except less guilty."

"As someone who technically has robbed a bank – me too." Jean laughed.

"We won't have time to eat." Trevor sighed looking the clock on the wall. "Oh wait," He breathed after closing is eyes to focus for a moment, he summoned two Traveler's Treats from his expanded bag. "Here, I had one awhile ago when I was helping Plante and didn't want to stop and clean up just to eat and go right back to the greenhouses." Trevor explained. "They're pretty good and more filling than you'd think." He added as he offered her one of the little oat squares before he stuffed the other one into his mouth.

"Good idea." She said taking it and throwing her bag over her shoulder. "We're gonna have to run if were going to make it class on time." She added before she too shoved the square into her mouth and started chewing as much as she could while keeping her mouth completely closed.

She headed to the door quickly, and Trevor jumped into place just a step behind her. They ran down the empty hallway together, automatically slowing to an acceptable 'quick-walk' when they turned onto a more main hall with other students and watching Prefects.

"It's going to be close." Trevor muttered to her, after finally finishing his Treat.

"I know." She groaned glancing at the clock in the hallway. "Here," she pointed quickly and slipped behind a tapestry and into a well-known passageway (at least by the upper classmen). "Most 6th and 7th years have this hour free and those that don't, have class on the other side of the castle." Jean explained as she started running down the passageway and then down the tight spiral stairs in an alcove to the right. She only paused when she came to a wooden door to make sure that Trevor was still next to her (with a nod from him), she jerked open the door and two of them flowed out of the doorway and right into a wide shouldered wall of Headboy.

"Orwell," Mike laughed pushing Jean back by the shoulders as he took a step to the side, "and Orwell." He greeted Trevor once he was righted. "Running late are we?"

"Very," Jean breathed, "so if you don't mind chatting later, we really need to run." She added.

"You're on your way to Defense right?" He asked, but continued before either could answer. "It's a painting lecture today with Filch keeping order." He explained quickly.

"No..." Jean groaned.

"Guess our luck ran out." Trevor muttered to himself.

"Let me walk you two down," Mike offered, "he can't dock points or give detention if you're late because the Headboy needed a word." Mike grinned.

"Of course." Jean agreed.

"Thanks, mate." Trevor nodded.

"Course." He dismissed it and started walking. "I wouldn't think you two knew about that passage." He added.

"You should by now Mike, that we know a lot of things." Jean laughed.

"Don't you mean everything?" Mike laughed.

"You have no idea." Trevor snorted quietly.

"So, I have a favor to ask." Mike started. "I got this friend in Ravenclaw, he's 6th year and I usually help him study for exams because he's just bad at tests - I mean his homework is perfect but anyway, with my N.E.W.T.S. coming up - well it would be a lifesaver if you could go over stuff with him for me." Mike said to Jean. "I know you help some other students out with homework, and I know he's technically a year above you, but you're doing more of an independent study thing so you must be at least at the 6th year level if not higher, right? So it should be easy for you." Mike reasoned.

"Tomorrow, I'll be free until lunch." Jean gave in.

"Prefect, he has that second period free." Mike said quickly.

"I am only committing to meeting him once to see if I can help." She added. "And I'm only agreeing to that under the assumption that your friends wouldn't be overly annoying or complete gits." Jean added sternly.

"He's a nice guy, you'll like him, promise." Mike assured her. "I'll tell him to met you in the library tomorrow? His name is Gasp Shingleton by the way."

"Yes, got it: 6th year Ravenclaw, Gasp Shingleton, library tomorrow." She repeated.

"Perfect, you have no idea the ear full I'd get if Aunt Min didn't think I was studying enough." Mike said.

* * *

~.~.~

"Ah, Miss Orwell this is unexpected." Albus greeted as she closed the door to his office.

"Yes, sorry about that but a couple of things occurred to me, that couldn't wait." Jean apologized as she took the seat he gestured to.

"And what, my dear, is that?" He asked pleasantly.

"Well first, I realized that there needs to be a backup location for Remus on the full moon. Last full moon, you see, Greyback was outside the shack with his pack – or at least some of it."

"I see, I will see to it that something is prepared before this coming moon."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Dose the other have to do with you and your brother sneaking off grounds last evening?" Dumbledore asked, looking slightly amused.

"Yes, Professor. We needed funds and now we have them. I wanted to ask after Alex, Fabian Prewett's boyfriend, he was at the wedding."

"Fiance, actually according to Alastor." Dumbledore hummed.

"He wasn't oblivated then?" Jean asked hopefully.

"No he wasn't and as long as they wed within 30 days of the event, his memories will remain fully intact." Dumbledore said. "Much due to Alastor's efforts on the Prewett boy's behalf." He added.

"I suppose I should have asked Fabian after him, myself," She sighed, "but I have been trying so hard not to think about the wedding." She sighed.

"I think with a little time the Prewett boys will realize just how much you have had on your mind lately. I'm sure they will understand if they don't already." Dumbledore added.

"Thank you, headmaster. Knowing that he'll remember me, I will contact Alex directly, I assume the post office in Hogsmeade still offers an Owl to Post Service."

"Yes, yes just Owl them your pre-addressed letter and payment, and they will stamp and post your letter. I think it's a Sickle to have it posted to the office nearest it's destination within an hour." He added.

"Two more things professor." Jean said.

"Yes, Miss Orwell?"

"Can House Elf's complete dealing at Gringotts for their ...masters." She finished distastefully.

"Yes, but only bound Elf's enacting orders. The Goblins won't allow them access unless they have been ordered to do the task – deposit or withdraw."

"And creating an account?"

"That too." He agreed pleasantly.

"And lastly, I just wanted to check that the necklaces you gave us, that the one that looks different from the others is for Grawp?"

"Yes, and it's reduction is 40 percent of the true size rather than one to ten like the others, so it should make him smaller than Hagrid but still on the tall side for a man. I thought it best that Hagrid would have the ability to physically match his brother."

"Good idea Professor, I am sure it will take some time for Grawp to learn how to interact with Humans, and during that time, it will be good for Hagrid to be able to keep him from harming anyone."

"He will still have his increased strength though, at least to some extent." Dumbledore added. "It will, of course, not be as if he was his true size but he will still be far stronger than any man could ever dream to be." He continued.

"I assumed as much," Jean nodded, "as a giants strength is part of their innate magic much like Centaurs, but even then a large part of a giants strength is also their size and weight and of course their physical muscles from carrying around that weight. It is that part of his strength that I would expect to disappear by shrinking him."

"As do I, Miss Orwell," Dumbledore agreed, "but I am not sure where the line between those two elements lay." Albus continued, looking thoughtful. "It would be quite interesting to say shrink a giant down to a few inches in height and see if he could pick up a book. For I expect he could hold a book over his head if it were lowered and balance onto him, but I do not believe he could pick it up on his own, beyond maybe dragging it around."

"I imagine so, Professor." Jean agreed.

"Was that all?" he asked, but glancing at a note on his desk he continued. "Oh, you may be pleased to know that I have just received word that the young House Elf Wemsi, who was attacked by students all those weeks ago, has finally woken up and Madam Pomfrey is confident that she will make a full recovery and will be back to work possibly within the week."

"That's great news, Professor." Jean smiled.

"Have a goodnight, Miss Orwell."

"Goodnight Professor."

* * *

~.~.~

[The next day]

(Tuesday, April 27th, 1976.)

Jean was in the library reading one of her new books from the Prewett parents, at the same table as Patty (who had half the table filled with books and notes as she studied for the coming O.W.L.'s). Jean enjoyed going to the Library with Patty, she wasn't alone but she also wasn't distracted by conversation or people asking for help. Not that she didn't enjoy helping people with their homework or with studying for their exams, but it was nice to be able to sit down next to another person and read a whole book without a word being said.

"Jean Orwell, right?" Asked a silver-haired, green-eyed boy, and upon looking up Jean realized just who the boy was.

"That's me. Gasp, right? What's that short for? Gaspard?" She asked (knowing full well that she was right).

"Yes, my mother's maiden name actually, but it is common as a french given name as well." He rambled slightly.

"Well sit, please." Jean said gesturing to the chair on the other side of the corner she was sitting at. "Mike didn't mention what classes he usually helps with." Jean added as he sat and started unpacking his bag.

"Ancient Runes and Arithmancy mostly, but occasionally he'll help me perfect something with Transfiguration or Charms." Gasp said.

"Oh, I so wish I'd taken Runes and Arithmancy this year – Dumbledore said I could just test in with my O.W.L.'s, but I've missed the challenge." She sighed softly, looking longing at the Ancient Runes book he had set on the table.

"Mike said you were brilliant." Gasp laughed seeing the look she gave the book, and pushed the book over to her and tried not grin at her reaction. "But I should have suspected when I saw you were almost done with 'Hogwarts: A History', a lot of Ravenclaws try reading that first year, but I've never seen anyone make it over halfway." He added.

"I suppose it does get denser as you go." She conceded glancing at the book she had put down when he first spoke and quickly tucked it safely into her schoolbag.

Jean looked over the Exam review notes he had for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, before quizzing him on the topics. They sat in the library quietly, and uninterrupted until it was nearly lunch time, then three boys descended at the same time. Gasp had just asked Jean if she wanted to continue quizzing him over lunch, but before she could answer each of the three boys attempted to speak at the same time.

"What is it, Severus?" Jean asked after looking over Severus, her brother, and a slightly chubby brown haired boy with three green thumbs. Severus, having looked to have the most urgent news (or just to be in the worse mood), she choose to hear him first. In answer, he only handed her a letter that was bent slightly from his tight grip on it.

"Hey, Tilden." Gasp quietly greeted the third boy with a nod, before apologetically gesturing he needed a moment.

"Bugger." Jean sighed, looking over the note that said the rarer potion ingredients she had ordered (with all the credit she had for that store from Charlus and Dorea Potter) wouldn't be available for at least a month with the apothecary's deepest apologies (and offering to cut 10% off the price).

"Bad news?" Gasp asked, not sure how to ask if it was about the health of her friend (Katie Parkinson was hot gossip in Hogwarts at the moment, despite the fact that it was believed – and completely true – that Lucinda had already cursed over ten people who had the nerve to gossip about her friend in her presence).

"Oh, it's nothing too important, just Severus and I have been working on a potion and the ingredients we need won't be available for awhile." Jean explained away, not foreseeing his response.

"Oh really? I'm very good at potions, perhaps I could help." Gasp offered, Jean was speechless but luckily for her Severus quickly step in to take care of it (although he did so not at all politely).

"Not as good as me." Severus sneered. "I'm not being big-headed," Severus added at Jeans gaping look, "Slughorn is quite public with everyone's scores - thinks it will encourage a better work ethic. When it comes to theoretical knowledge he may be on par with my own work, but in method his potions are inferior - you would not want him handling anything so complex as this - he could kill us all." Severus finished with a pointed look to the boy.

"Wow." Jean muttered, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable as everyone looked from Severus to her. "I'm sorry, that was quite rude." She apologized to Gasp. "Although to be honest with Severus I think that counts as a compliment." She tried to laugh but failed. "I think I'll have to end our review here." She added, feeling her cheeks starting to blush (and she resisted the urge to ring her hands or fiddle with something - it would only make Severus harder to put up with later).

"Can we do this again, next week?" Gasp asked quickly, lightly touching her arm to pause her retreat. "Same time?" He offered, as she considered it.

"Sure." She agreed, before moving around the back of Gasp's chair. "Sorry to delay you." She added politely to the third boy before she walked past him, to join Trevor and Severus.

"Thank you for handling that Severus," she added quietly once they were out of earshot, "but couldn't you be a bit nicer about it? He's a bit shy I think, seems to ramble a little."

"Kindred spirit then." Severus sneered lightly at her.

" _I_ , ramble when I'm excited about a topic." She corrected with a huff.

"Known as lecturing." Trevor added with a smirk.

"Oh," Severus nearly sighed, "Lucinda had asked me if you were going to watch her first practice as Acting Captain tonight." Severus added. "I think she's half expecting some kind of fight, she wanted all of us in the dorm there, but no one outside the house as to not start any drama." He relayed.

"Game's this weekend, isn't it?" Jean asked.

"Yes, it will be their second to last practice before the game, and she's holding tryouts in hopes of finding some better replacement Beaters." Severus added.

"And apparently," Trevor spoke up, "Aubrey and Reggie will be playing off for the position of Seeker in this game, then the loser will have to try out for Chaser or Beater. Aubrey seemed annoyed." Trevor added.

"Regulus has been beaming since she told him." Severus added distastefully.

* * *

~.~.~

Later that day, Jean sat by the lake with Sirius' head in her lap. Jean listened to him talk while she plucked blades of grass from beside her and pointed her wand at them. She found it easy to chat with Sirius as she attempted to turn the blade of grass into a spinach leaf. It wasn't getting it to look like spinach that she was having trouble with though, but rather it was that the last three that she had nibbled on had still tasted somewhere between grass and spinach.

Sirius laughed every time she made a face and spit out the offending shard of green, saying that maybe she just didn't like spinach and should try a potato or something. He didn't believe her when she insisted that if she couldn't do this, then she certainly couldn't turn a blade of grass into a potato.

"Did he like the tequila?" Sirius randomly asked her.

"Yes, and it was very good tequila by the way." She answered, frowning at another seemingly perfect leaf of spinach. "When did you get it?" She asked deciding she was done with the task and dropping the remaining blades back onto the lawn.

"Nicked it from that pub." Sirius answered with a smirk.

"Sirius!"

"Hey, I doubled it first _and_ made sure the bartender started on that doubled bottle, so it's not like they lost any money. That bottle wasn't going to last the few days needed to go bad or vanish." Sirius defended.

"When did you manage this?"

"When I went to the loo. Put that bottle in that great bag you made and that was that." Sirius shrugged and the conversation seemed to slip away from them.

"What do you think is the line between a good person and a bad person Padfoot?" Jean asked breaking their pause.

"That seems like more of a Moony question, Jean-Bean."

"I'm asking you."

"Why, because of the bottle?"

"No, because I'm not sure, and I want to know what you think."

"I'm not good at those kinds of questions Jeany." Sirius sighed softly, running one hand through is hair.

"It's your opinion I'm asking for Sirius, it's not like I'm going to tell you that you're wrong, and before you start, I know I could ask Remus and I know he would give me a thoughtful answer but he and James and Peter are …." She paused trying to think how to put it.

"Still mostly un-shit-on by the world?" Sirius offered.

"I was going to say yet unscarred, but yes." Jean laughed.

"Moony's got scars they're just under his shirt, its way we never saw him without a shirt until after we figured it out, and even now he prefers to keep it all covered."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She said, trying not to smile.

"Maybe I just wanted to see if you'd get a little pink in your cheeks, talking about a shirtless Moony." Sirius smirked.

"Or maybe, you're trying to avoid answering my question." Jean countered. "I know the answer I would have given before everything, and I think Remus' answer would be close to that. The thing is, I'm not sure if I was right then or if I was foolish to think the world was anything but shades of muted gray." She sighed heavily.

"I think." Sirius started, clearly trying to find the right words. "Well, I think it's like you explained Light and Dark Magic to me. There are a few truly evil people, a few truly good people, and then there is everyone else - the vast majority. I mean, I think a truly good person would give themselves or a loved one up for a stranger or group of strangers - that they would choose objectively between the two." Sirius reasoned his hand still in his hair. "While I think, that a truly bad person would pick themselves or their loved one without a moment of thought at all – that they'd damn the world for one more day. Everyone else, I think would try to find a third option and when they found there wasn't one, they would think about who they should pick, while ultimately picking their own loved one or their self in most situations." He concluded. "I know if someone told me that I had to pick between a friend or some random person, that the first thing I'd do would try to find a way out of it. Then if there was no way out, I would have a moment of thought about which I should pick, but I already know that despite the guilt I would have over it, it wouldn't even really be a choice – there is just no way I wouldn't do anything to save my friends." He shrugged.

"What if..." Jean said, biting her lip for a moment and considered backing out. "What if you knew someone had a shit home life. That their father was an abusive drunk and that their mother despite having the magical advantage and clear ability to leave or stop her husband, that she puts up with the abuse of herself and her child. What if you knew that, Sirius, and you knew it would be so easy to change it in half a dozen ways, but that each was morally wrong. That every option meant taking away someone's free will to varying degrees." She asked pausing to scrutinize his reaction. "What would a good person do then?" She prompted.

"I don't know Jeany." He said softly with a frown. "But I'd do something about it, try to pick the lesser of the evils, and if it were reversed and it was my family, I would be happy that someone helped, even if they had to do something wrong to do it." He said.

"I'm still left with the question: would a good person do nothing or choose to do the least wrong option to help?" She sighed and sank back into the tree trunk behind her. "I'm afraid I'm not a good person Pads." She whispered and started stroking his hair in her lap.

"Hey." He cut through her wandering thoughts, stopping her hand on his head as he rolled to his side (effectively pinning her hips under his side). "I might not know what a good person is Jeany, but I have no question what makes a good friend and you've got all that in spades." He added in a firm tone despite his small smirk.

"I see you're proud of yourself for that, did I use that Idiom or was it, Remus?" Jean laughed.

"Lily actually, that one pops up quite a lot when she's insulting Prongs." Sirius laughed. "I heard it first from her in, maybe third year?" He guessed, rolling back to his back, with his head in her lap again (absently taking her hand placing it back on his head). "James and Peter don't get it and Remus just ignores it when I use Muggle Phrases." He pouted.

"Probably because you give this look akin to a puppy wanting a pat on the head and 'good boy'." Jean laughed. "I wouldn't even notice you using them if it wasn't for that look." She added.

"Well, I'd definitely take belly rub." He winked.

* * *

~.~.~

"Lucinda." Jean hissed from behind Lucinda after she had called a five-minute break in the tryouts.

"What?" Lucinda asked, walking over to Jean.

"Give the lanky blonde boy with the brand new broom a shot." Jean said quietly, nodding to the boy in question.

"Alright, any reason?" Lucinda asked. _'_ _Because after hearing the other's mocking him call him Bagman even I know that he's going to be a famous beater in about 5 years.'_ Jean thought to herself. ' _Even if he was just another idiot in the Ministry, but then it takes coordination, not brains to hit a ball with a bat.'_

"Look at him," Jean said instead, "he has to be in second year, and from the ribbing, he's been getting from the others, he has to think he's good enough to get on the team or he would have left an hour ago."

"Fair point." Lucinda nodded. "I'll give him a shot," she shrugged, "good call." She nodded before walking back out into the field.

Jean retook her seat back beside Patty, who was talking quietly with Severus. Looking back on the field, Jean saw Lucinda dismissing a third of the people who came out, to leave or watch from the stands, and so Aubrey and Reggie joined the three of them shortly.

Reggie sat down on the other side of Jean, with Aubrey to his right, and they told her that while Reggie had replaced Aubrey as Seeker this game, that they would both try out for the position next year if Lucinda was made Captain.

"All that's left is the two Beaters now." Reggie said.

"Thomas looks good for a spot there, he's a great overall player." Aubrey added.

"But Lucinda's being smart about it," Reggie started again, "with so little time til our game she needs to pick two people who already work great together, who preferably will later make good replacements on the team if not hold the place as Beater."

"Yeah, Thomas can learn to be a great Beater with anyone, but he needs about four practices to get used to someone." Aubrey said. "I'd bet that next year she'd place him as a Beater unless she finds two fantastic players out there." Aubrey finished.

"What about the others that seemed to make it?" Jean asked.

"Oh, one was Emma Vanity, she was Captain last year and that was her third year in the position." Reggie said.

"But last day of class last year," Aubrey started, "she had a terrible accident, and still couldn't play the first game this year. She lost captain then and was replaced by Selwyn, who kicked her off the team and replaced her with Flint." Aubrey explained.

"Lucinda made sure she came to try out, Vanity is an excellent Chaser and while this is her last year, she'll be playing Chaser this weekend." Reggie added.

"So, do you think Lucinda will officially be Captain next year?" Jean asked.

"Definitely." Reggie and Aubrey said together.

"With the people on the team since Selwyn, Flint and Nott have gone," Aubrey continued, "the only person anyone would want as Captain beside Lucinda would be Vanity and that's not going to be an option next year as she's 7th year now."

"It's only even a question because of Wayt," Reggie added, "who has been on the team for the same number of years and will be a Seventh year, but year seniority has never been considered in Slytherin's Captainship, only seniority of years on the team, and that comes second to personal skill."

"With consideration to the positions effect on one's studies and, of course, disciplinary records are considered because Captains have all the perks and powers of Prefects." Aubrey added.

"They can't take points or give detention can they?" Reggie asked.

"They can, but any they do give or dock are monitored by the Head Boy and Girl. It's meant so Captains can keep order during practice, both over their team and any spectators. It's also a deterrent to other teams watching a practice. For example, if Hufflepuff's team, or any House's team, showed up now and tried to watch this practice, Lucinda would fully be in her right to dock points from each person and assign detentions to them for their Head of House to schedule."

"That sounds reasonable, but I see why they never actually do it." Reggie said thoughtfully.

"They could dock points or assign detention in other circumstances," Aubrey continued, "like if they caught someone trying to hex one of their players, they just have to be careful about it because abuse of that power is grounds to lose the position. Teams really don't even try to spy on each other, just because the opposing Captain can take points and even give points to their House for finding a spy – that's happened before and the Captain took and gave 50 points each and the Head Boy and Girl allowed it to teach a lesson, I don't think anyone has been caught spying on a practice since." Aubrey added conversationally.

* * *

~.~.~

[that weekend]

(Sunday, May 2nd, 1976.)

Jean walked down to the Quittach pitch with Patty and Severus. Lucinda, Aubrey, and Reggie had all had breakfast together with their team before arriving early to the pitch to warm up before getting dressed for the game. While there was much debate over how challenging this game was going to be, mostly due to Hufflepuffs previous game, Lucinda had firmly told her team that they were going to play their best regardless (the team agreeing because it was their last chance to pile points into their small lead over Ravenclaw and their tie with Gryffindor).

"Orwell, Greengrass, Snape." Mike greeted as he and his group of friends merged with them on the path down the pitch.

"Hello, Mike." Patty greeted.

"Hello." Severus drawled.

"Hey, Mike." Jean said with a small nod. "I didn't expect you to come to this game."

"Gryffindor is tied with Slytherin." He shrugged. "I figured as Captain I needed to know just how many points my team needs to rack in, in our game with Ravenclaw to win the cup."

"You won't be getting enough." A slight blonde (with a striking similarity to Luna Lovegood) teased.

"We'll see, Stronach." Mike laughed.

"Stronach, huh?" She laughed. "Alright, _McGonagall_." The girl added before turning to Patty. "Goodmorning Patty, you have adjusted well to rounds as Burke's replacement, haven't you?" She asked with a warm smile.

"Goodmorning Pandora, and yes Aubrey is nice company." Patty said.

"Orwell, have you meet our Headgirl?" Mike asked gesturing to Pandora.

"Haven't had the pleasure." Jean answered, offering her hand to the girl as Pandora finished up her conversation with Patty.

"Pandora Stronach, Headgirl at your service." Pandora introduced herself with a smile, shaking Jean's hand.

"Jean Orwell, Lucinda tells me you're a star Chaser." Jean smiled.

"What, Talkalot doesn't talk about me?" Mike laughed.

"I'm sure that's just because Lucinda is a better Keeper than you." Pandora said to Mike, who snorted at the idea.

"Anyone else and I'd argue with you." Mike laughed. "Oh look, Zahara and Sturgis found Gasp and your loverboy." Mike smirked at Pandora before turning to Jean to explain. "Xeno's in your year and has a big thing for Pandora here, but she won't date him because she's graduating this year."

"I told him to look me up when he graduates," Pandora defended first to Mike and then to Jean and Patty, "that if I'm not seeing anyone I'll go on a date with him, then. I'm not heartless, I just don't want to start anything serious and then do the long distance thing – and it would be heartless to tell him I'd go out with him just as a farce to shut him up." She added to Mike.

"I think that's reasonable." Jean said. "If he loses all interest in those two years then you know it wouldn't have worked out, and if he doesn't then perhaps you'll have something great." She added.

"Thank you, Orwell." Pandora smiled.

"Mike, Pandora," Gasp greeted as he and four others arrived, "Hey Jean, hey Patty."

"Goodmorning." Jean and Patty answered together.

"Goodmorning." Came another, far more sultry, voice as a breathtaking caramel-skinned girl appeared from behind Gasp, beaming at Mike.

"Morning Zahara." Mike returned with a grin in return.

"Zahara Zabini." The girl said as she offered her hand to Jean and then Patty.

"Jean Orwell." Jean answered, refusing to let the girls skin remind her of her mother (or how she had always wished she hadn't gotten her father's near porcelain complexion).

"Let's go find good seats." Severus said, sounding like he was tired of standing around while being ignored (despite him basically using them as human shields from the group of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws).

"Right." Jean nodded. "See you later, it was nice meeting you two." Jean said before Severus could be rude. She turned quickly and started moving, and she thought she had maybe heard someone start to say something when Severus started talking about potion theory and asking Jean and Patty's ideas on the topic.

"Damn, second time." Gasp sighed, beside Mike.

"Sorry, mate." Mike clapped him on the shoulder. "Maybe we can happen to find seats near them." He offered.

"Won't they be in Slytherin stands?" Zahara asked Mike, her arm in his.

"I doubt it, they aren't that popular in Slytherin, that's why they have their own dorm." Pandora answered as it seemed Mike was a little distracted with the beauty hanging off him.

"Right, so they'll probably sit in the open stands nearest the Slytherin Hoops, so they can best see Talkalot." Gasp reasoned.

* * *

~.~.~

"Get your ass out of bed Trev," James grumbled, "or I'll sic Padfoot on you." He threatened.

"It's the weekend." Trevor argued from behind his curtains before James ripped them open to glare at him.

"We are not letting you pout the day away." James declared. " Up! We have evil plans to foil!." He added dramatically.

"What he means to say," Remus cut in, "is that while we sympathize, we will not allow you to overly wallow."

"And after you came up here to sulk last night," Sirius started, "Wormtail came back from eavesdropping in the dungeons, and heard about a plot to tamper with the game today in hopes that Lucinda and that former Captain - uh …Vain or whatever it is gets hurt." Sirius finished.

"What you don't know a 7th-year girls name?" James joked.

"She's pretty but she won't talk to me so what's the point?" Sirius shrugged.

"Anyways -" Remus sighed trying to keep them on point but not needing to worry.

"So tell McGonagall or Dumbledore." Trevor grumbled before trying to roll over in bed.

"Where, would the fun in that be?" James laughed.

"Plus, we were already trying to think of a prank to pull during the game." Sirius shrugged. "So why not do that while we foil an evil plan?" Sirius smirked.

"Alright, alright." Trevor grumbled, pulling himself out of bed. "What are we doing?" He asked, trying not to sigh as he started to change into some appropriate clothes.

"We'll spell the balls so they get replaced and the hoops so the teachers strip all spells from them." Remus said with a shrug. "Whatever we do needs to be noticeable right away, but besides that, it doesn't really matter."

"I want to make the Snitch squirt out an ink cloud anytime someone is close to it." Sirius grinned. "Maybe make it go right up to people to do it." He conceded, knowing that there where plenty of games where the Snitch wasn't even seen for hours.

"And I was thinking the Bludgers should insult anyone they get near or hit or are hit by." James added with a matching grin.

"The Quaffle will be repelled by the hoops because they're plans needed it to get close to Lucinda's hoops." Peter added.

"Wow." Trevor nodded, taking it all in.

"Eat this." James said, shoving a sandwich into Trevor's hands. "We already ate." James added.

"So now," Sirius started, "you and Moony have to pick a prank for the hoops or the team's brooms – just in case."

"What if we put up a bubble around the hoops to keep anything from getting too close?" Remus offered. "It could trigger fireworks or something when something touched the barrier." He added, at their unimpressed looks.

"Great! Lucinda is going to hate that!" James laughed.

"So what are we doing with the brooms Trev?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I'd say we could make them run away when people tried to ride them but then no one would find out about the others." Trevor trailed off as he thought.

"True" James nodded, urging him to continue.

"And I don't want to do anything that could make someone fall..." Trevor added with a pause. "How about the Rider's hair changing to their team's colors? Or brooms leaving a unique color trail where ever they go? Or if two brooms from opposing teams get too close to each other something happens? Like a confetti explosion or something?" Trevor listed.

"That could work nicely." Sirius pondered.

"What're you thinking?" James asked.

"Moony, do you think you could recreate that spell Jeany did to my hair? But on two riders when their brooms got too close to each other? And all over – robes, broom, and all?" Sirius asked with a grin (sure of his friend's abilities).

"Definitely." Remus answered with grin.

* * *

~.~.~

"Do you think Lily and Trish will be joining us?" Patty asked pleasantly after the three of them agreed on a set of seats and sat down.

"I doubt it." Severus answered, from Patty's left.

"Lily's freaking out a little but about O.W.L.'s." Jean added from Patty's right. "With only three weeks left of classes she's feeling the pressure to do well and Trish is suffering through Lily's study plan with her."

"I _have_ been seeing them in the Library nearly every time I go in there." Patty hummed quietly.

"She even freaked out on me, for not studying enough." Jean chuckled.

"Yes, as I recall," Severus started, "she was concerned you were trying to allow her to get better O.W.L.'s then you... for some reason."

"Yes," Jean agreed, "I assured her my that lack of cramming all day was due to being so ahead in most classes. It's not like I haven't reviewed everything or haven't studied those classes that are more memorization and less understanding, but in general, I find after helping people with their homework and helping them review that I just don't need to add much studying to that." Jean shrugged and surprisingly Severus snorted.

"She made you feel guilty about not studying harder." Severus accused, nearly laughed, while Jean just looked at him for a moment. "What?" He demanded at the look.

"Nothing." Jean answered quickly and turned to look at the pitch.

"It seems we were followed." Severus sneered, and Jean caught sight of Mike and his friends coming out of the stairs to their right.

"Well it really was fifty-fifty," Jean scolded, "and they really are alright." She defended.

"Given your taste, that is more damning than anything." Severus drawled giving her a look that dared her to argue.

"If you're going to be sour about it." Jean sighed and whipped her wand out and quickly flicked it around them. "They hadn't seen us, and now they won't." Jean declared with a look to Severus, who gave her a small (very small) but thankful nod.

"Was that a unique spell?" Patty asked, almost demanding that it was. "A Repealing charm mixed with a Concealing charm?" Patty asked Jean, suddenly fully interested in only the words that were about to come out of Jean's mouth next.

"You're close," Jean grinned, "it's basically a small Protego Totalum meets Impervius charm and a Bedazzling Hex."

"Oh, that is clever." Patty praised.

The beginning of the game and announcer's voice went unnoticed by the three, as they talked animatedly about spell creation. Each offering a description of a spell they had created, for the discussion. Severus described his 'Langlock' spell (although he did not give the incantation, Jean knew what it was all the same), and Patty talked of her own spell that searched a writing for a given word.

It wasn't until the crowd around them was murmuring, did they notice that something with the game was not quite right. Looking around for the cause of the crowd's hushed voices, Jean saw a bludger nearly hit a nearby Chaser and race towards Lucinda. Neither player was close to getting hit, but Jean would have sworn she heard the ball yell 'dunderhead' and then 'toerag' as it came near each player.

Just then, as Jean was wondering if the bludger had been tampered with or if she was going crazy from poor sleep, the Quaffle flow past the Hufflepuff Keeper then rebounded on nothing. Smacking the Keeper in the back of the head as Fireworks exploded into the air over the Hufflepuff Hoops. Looking around, between shock and bubbling laughter, Jean noticed Lucinda was positively fuming, while she heard the whistle that paused the game while the teachers 'addressed the issue', as the announcer put it.

After a few moments of silently fuming, the three of them watched as Lucinda flew over to the announcer and flashed the boy a smile. In only moments, they watched him hold out his microphone as Lucinda hovered close to the stands.

"POTTER YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS," Lucinda growled into the microphone, "FIX THIS MESS, THIS INSTANT OR -"

"MR. OLLIVANDER!" McGonagall cut her off from the ground of the pitch with a Sonorous Charm, and Jean could see the boy recoil at the tone behind his name.

"Sorry, Adrian." Lucinda's voice was soft and sweet and heard by the whole crowd.

"I-It's n-" The boy's voice was heard before the mic cut off and McGonagall shouted at them again.

"MISS TALKALOT! Return to your position immediately or lose 20 house points!" McGonagall ordered from the pitch.

* * *

~.~.~

[Next weekend]

(Sunday, May 9th, 1976.)

The next weekend came to find Lucinda with a date to Hogsmeade: Hufflepuff 5th year and Quidditch announcer - Adrian Olivander. Lucinda had invited the boy out as an apology for getting him a detention. All week, Lucinda had been hostile with the Gryffindor boys until she had hatched a plan for revenge for messing with her game. The boys didn't seem to suspect anything when one lunch Lucinda was suddenly pleasant with them again.

What the girls knew, was that Lucinda had convinced Lily (who once told about the prank at the game, was ranting about 'that immature toerag Potter') to take a date to Hogsmeade as well. It had taken Jean agreeing to review with Lily, and both Jean and Trish agreeing to make it a group date for Lily to agree to the plan. Within an hour of the girls having agreed, Lucinda had a boy for each of them.

Lucinda and Adrian walked in front of the group on their way down to Hogsmeade (Adrian talking of his love of photography). Next was Lily and a 4th year Ravenclaw by the name of Dirk Cresswell, the boy was in a seemingly permanent state of blush. Jean walked behind them with Gasp, who had heard of Lucinda's plan and apparently volunteered (saying he couldn't in good conscious let her end up on a date with some git just for her friends). Behind them, walked Trish and Pike (one of the Ravenclaws from their study group).

The group of eight meandered their way through Hogsmeade, ending up in the Three Broomsticks by the end. Chatting over Butterbeers, they talked about the coming exams (Gasp, the only 6th year, tried to assure Lily that she would do fine on her O.W.L.'s).

"Well I hope you're right Gasp, but I can't help wish I'd started studying right after exams last year – I completely wasted those two weeks after exams, where I could have been in the Library preparing better material to review over summer." Lily sighed softly to herself (not noticing Cresswell, the only 4th year, paling at the idea).

"Breath Cresswell." Jean said, holding back a laugh. "You do not need to dive into studying for the O.W.L.'s right after you finish your exams, Christmas next year is a fine time. Lily here, is just going a little crazy with test anxiety." Jean assured him.

"Says the bloody genius." Adrian scoffed kindly. _'_ _Now that's a foreboding moniker,'_ Jean thought to herself _'The Bloody Genius.'_

"That's enough talk of O.W.L.'s." Lucinda declared.

"Well, no Quidditch talk either." Lily said before Lucinda or anyone else could take the conversation there. "What about Slughorn's end of year party, I've been trying to get out it but I don't think he's going to allow it." Lily added.

"The key is to never go to one of his events," Lucinda advised with a laugh, "once you do you have to act really uninteresting to get kicked out."

"It's not that bad." Lily defended. "His parties are just sometimes ill-timed or filled with pompous former students of his, but that doesn't change that he's a great teacher and really believes that we can do something great in the world and wants to help his students do that."

"I just don't want to loose a good evening of review just to be asked _again_ if I've thought about apprenticing with my Uncle." Adrian sighed. "Or any of the other hundred questions about my family."

"Well, I will admit he can be a little focused on famous family members." Lily sighed. "I'm lucky there – it's easy to know he likes me for me."

"I think we can all agree that Slughorn wants to help his favorites to succeed in their goals after Hogwarts." Lucinda said diplomatically.

The conversation continued to move from meaningless topic to meaningless topic, and Jean started watching the other patrons in the pub while half listening. She noticed the pub was more crowded than usual and then that there seemed to be a lot of parents in the village with mostly younger classmen. Gasp noticed her distraction and made a comment about how she looked to be pondering something.

"Oh, just noticing a lot of parents here." She shrugged.

"Well, it's mother's day." Gasp said gently, and she realized he was afraid his statement would hurt her. "Parents can visit their kids and bring them to Hogsmeade any weekend, but many don't except for things like Mother's day or birthdays with the younger students." He added (seeming to feel less awkward as long as he was talking).

As she listened to him explain what she had already half-known, she noticed three people enter the Pub and take a table near them. Jean did her best not to smirk or stare at Batty Crouch Senior out with his beaming wife and ecstatic son. In her attempts to avoid watching the Crouch family (and with Gasp only halfway through his dialog about Hogsmeade's relationship with Hogwarts) she noticed her brother and four sour looking boys in the other corner.

* * *

~.~.~

[half a week later]

(Thursday, May 13th, 1976.)

"You honestly think I'm 'nervous'? Because of what? That I'm afraid of you?" Jean nearly laughed as she screamed while pacing in front of Remus in the Shrieking Shack.

"You've been keeping a distance, not getting as close as before." He argued but his voice was small.

"Because last time I got close, your immaculately trimmed fingernails gave me the world's smallest scratch and you freaked out!" She yelled and took a quick breath before continuing. "Not that those idiots reacted any fucking better." She added flippantly gesturing to James, Sirius, and Peter (who had finally learned to turn with only a moments concentration). "What exactly would there be for me to be afraid of Remus? A kiss? A scratch? Being flashed? How long will it take you to get it into your head that I _am not_ and _should not_ be afraid of you?" She demanded.

"I'm a Werewolf, of course, I'm a threat." He objected.

"Because one night a month you lose control over your body and turn into a wolf with a deep hatred for humans?"

"Precisely...I could kill someone..."

"Go on, say it," She roared, "and see what I'll do!" she growled.

"Jean try to calm down." Sirius tried from the left. "Moony stop trying to piss her off, it is not a good time." He warned, but they both ignored him.

"I didn't say anything." Remus said (aware that it sounded rather childish).

"Oh yes," Jean scoffed, "you found a way to say something without actually saying it, what a very clever boy you are!" She sneered. "If you're a monster for being _at risk_ of killing someone when you have no control _despite_ taking _all_ efforts to make sure you won't," she growled, "then what am I?" She added in a deadly tone.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You think you're a monster because you could _maybe_ _unwillingly_ kill someone _one night_ , every month? Well, I _have_ killed people." She ground out and moved to tower over him. "There wasn't any outside force that made me do it, either." She hissed down at him.

"Jeany." Sirius warned, standing up.

"I just did it." Jean continued. "I just decided that I wanted to live, that I wanted _my friends_ to live. I just decided, that some people are worth more than others. I just decided that the innocent are worth more than Death Eaters, that children are worth more than rapists, and that strangers are better than violent bigots – that my friends were more important than those wh-" She was suddenly cut off by Sirius' hand firmly clamping over her mouth as he pulled her back into him with quick arm locking around her waist.

"I know you're pissed, but you've made your point and you don't want to say anymore."Sirius whispered into her ear before she could fight him (or give him a bloody painful shock again). "I told you not push her tonight," Sirius said to Remus, glaring over Jean's shoulder, "I told you that with everything that's going on, that she would explode at you if you pushed her." Sirius growled. "Now, love, tell him, _why_ you have been keeping your distance so we can put it all to bed." Sirius said and released her.

"I didn't want you to feel awkward or guilty or anything." Jean shrugged. "If I got close and we kissed, I wouldn't be bothered by that or expect anything of you other than not being weird about it or not trying to push me away, but that's how you reacted. I was just trying to protect our friendship during the rest of the month..." Jean said guiltily, "... and I'm sorry that blew up at you and tried to scare you like you think we should be scared of you." She finished with a deep sigh to the floor.

After a few words all around, they all thought they were going to have a nice full moon. James and Sirius were back to happily chatting. Jean was checking over Remus after he promised he wouldn't be weird with her if something happened. Peter talked with Jean as she told him the theories she had on the effects of not being alone for the full moons and what she had been monitoring in hopes that data would either confirm or deny her ideas. The moon was maybe fifteen minutes away when they heard a howl from outside, that made their blood run cold.

"Plan B, hold on tight." Jean breathed grabbing Remus and Peter by the hands and giving a scorching look to James and Sirius when she found them frozen momentarily. Sirius jumped to his feet yanking James with him as he half dived for Peter's other hand. Seeing them all holding on she turned on the spot and dragged them all with her to the backup location.

The moment Jean's feet made contact, she knew something was wrong - there was one too many. Dropping Remus and Peter's hands she whipped out her wand and spun around before the boys had barely realized they had arrived.

"Immobulus!" She cast over the immediate area but right before the last of the word came out of her mouth she had heard a pop. "Fuck!"

"Whats going on?" James asked quickly.

"We need to move, now. It's just up this way, the boundary won't affect us, but once the moon starts to rise it will keep any Werewolves inside the boundary until the moon sets." Jean answered quickly as she started half pushing, half leading Remus into the woods. "Someone else was holding on during that apparition. I fear Greyback sent someone into the shack before us." Jean panted as she rushed the boys as fast as she could. "James, Peter take Remus I need to talk to Sirius." She sighed and the two nodded as they passed her to join Remus, and the three of them continued forward together.

"I know Jeany." Sirius said before she could start. "Just tell me the plan - I'm with you."

"We protect the others. Once the moon comes up our wands will be near useless against them, and any of them that were stunned or transfigured before will transform as normal." Jean said quickly. "The only way to cut down their numbers is hope they change outside the boundary or kill them before they change."

"Any idea how many there will be?" Sirius asked.

"None." Jean breathed. "He's trying to build an army." She shrugged a little defeatedly.

"Hey, none of that."

"If there are too many, I can try apparating us while Hartz – it's only me, Trev, and Dumbledore that can Apparate in or out of the Boundry, and I have practiced as Hartz but never with someone or even without someone there just in case. I mean there is a good chance someone would get splinched -"

"Breath Jeany." Sirius said giving her a small shake.

"I should have apparated somewhere else first! That's basic! How could I be so stupid?" Jean moaned.

"Stop it!" Sirius barked. "We are going to be fine. He is not getting Moony." Sirius growled.

"He won't be getting anyone, ever again." Jean corrected darkly.

"Damn right." Sirius said firmly (as they heard pops and saw people appearing in the clearing they had apparated into).

"Come on." Jeany breathed, pulling him with her as she ran to catch up with the other three.

Jean quickly pushed the boys the last few feet into the boundary that Dumbledore had made for them. She hoped that Dumbledore had thought to set them so only one Werewolf could enter and just didn't mention it to her, but in the pit of her stomach, she knew that wouldn't be the case. Moments later when Grayback and more than ten others stalked through the boundary the last bit of hope she had died.

"This is your chance to run." Jean growled as she stood shielding the others (with Remus shoved in the middle of the other three).

"Which one are you, girl? The dear?" Greyback sneered.

"I would comment on your boundless sexism but why bother? It's not like you'd manage to grasp the idea before your death." _'_ _Even if I wasn't going to kill you tonight,'_ she added silently to herself.

"I'm going to kill the bitch myself." Grayback said over his shoulder to the others. "Kill the others - they are of no use to us."

"And the Whelp?" One of the other Werewolves asked.

"You can teach him a lesson but leave him alive, when the moon sets if he doesn't join us, then the Ministry will convict him for the deaths of the others." Greyback smirked, watching them all intently.

"Are you done Pads? Or do I need to listen to more of his crap?" Jean asked over her shoulder without taking her eyes off Greyback or the others.

"All done." Sirius announced and the five of them immediately started blasting spells at the crowd around Greyback. Quickly, Jean hit two with a cutting curse trying to maim as many as she could in the hopes that they might bleed out before they could do too much damage. Sirius did the same but took the time to make sure that the one he hit wasn't getting back up. Remus, James, and Peter were firing random curses that would (as Sirius had instructed them) do severe physical harm.

Jean was about to yell out to not use a bone crushing curse because the transformation would reshape the human bone shards into undamaged Werewolf bone, but before the words could come out of her mouth something she never thought could happen took place before her eyes – with a blood chilling howl from Greyback all of his men fell to their knees and started changing at an alarming rate.

"Turn!" Jean managed to scream before the first were done. "Sheild him!" She added quickly before she herself shifted into Hartz and was tackled by the only radically distinct looking wolf – Grayback himself (who 'surprise, surprise' had a gray back and body).

Hartz harshly clawed Grayback as she threw him off her and rolled to her feet. She backed up a step and with a glance, she checked that the others had understood (and was relieved to find them keeping the wolves from Remus, who sat shocked in the center of them).

"How the hell..." She heard him breathe as he looked at the sky and found only the tiniest hint of the moon rising.

* * *

~.~.~

Remus heard Jean yell as Greyback continued to howl, and he looked on shocked, at what he saw. It was too early but they were changing and they were doing it faster than he ever had. It made his blood run cold, and time slow as he watched his friends fighting ten wolves.

He could hear Wormtail squeaking in the grass as he weaved around, at first Remus thought he was scared but then he realized that Wormtail was trying to get them to chase him, trying to keep at least some of the wolves distracted as the other three fought. Prongs was swinging his antlers at their bodies and thrashing his hooves onto their heads and backs as they bit at his legs and backside. Padfoot fought like the wolves but was larger than any of them and unlike his targets, he wasn't blindly biting at anything he could reach (instead, he lunged and nipped in order to move the wolves as he wanted).

His roaming gaze fell to Hartz, who tumbled with Greyback managing to threw him away whenever he got close enough to try to bite her, but she was not making any real progress in the fight. It was then that time seemed to snap back to normal, it was then that the caught the smell of blood and was quickly overwhelmed and was taken to all fours. The worse part wasn't the amount of it all, it was that while with so many Werewolves he couldn't distinguish their blood from each other, he could easily pick out the smell of the blood of his friends.

"I have to be able to turn early too." He muttered, forcing his mind to think – he needed to help. Jean's voice replayed in his head from a conversation they had had months ago. 'It might not have to hurt, maybe if you excepted it – if you met Moony without fear and disgust – then maybe it would be less painful - or just faster so you're in the same pain but for only for a moment, even that would be an inprovement.' She had said. "Maybe that's how they did it." He sighed, squeezing his eyes tight and clenching his fists in the dirt. "Come on Moony, they need help, and you're my only shot." He breathed to himself trying to pull at the itch he could feel in the pit of his stomach, the one that would always rise with the moon. "Save them and I won't fight ever again." He bargained, softly chuckling at the crazy idea, but then didn't everyone bargain when desperate (regardless how pointless). "That's it, come on." He smiled to himself as he felt the change start before it should. "Come on!" He screamed at the ground under him, punching it and letting the pain and anger help him seemingly drag the transformation up and out until he could feel it consume him and all that was left was the fog that would envelop his mind. So with a sigh, he closed his eyes and wished to slip away.

* * *

~.~.~

Padfoot tried to ignore the squeaks from Wormtail or the pained grunts from Prongs and Hartz, but most of all, he tried to ignore the reek of blood and the fear that was taking hold in his chest. He was relieved when Moony made an early appearance, thinking that even if Moony only fought those that attacked him, at least he and the others wouldn't have to worry about keeping the wolves off of Remus.

He didn't let himself think about the men these wolves had been, or how they could have been a less fortunate Remus. Instead, he focused on the fact that they were trying to kill him and the others to punish Remus – who would rot in Azkaban for a crime that wasn't his – if they didn't just have his soul sucked out that is. When guilt tried to creep up (as they whimpered as his teeth clamped tightly onto their throats or as their necks snapped as he shook them ruthlessly) he pictured what not killing them all would mean. He pictured Wormtail ripped apart to the point that there would be nothing for his poor mother to mourn over. He pictured Fleamont and 'Emia crying over his and James' mutilated bodies, with Hagrid and Trevor there beside them as they desperately shook Jean's lifeless body - he pictured Remus chained and surrounded by dementors for the rest of his life.

The images made sure he didn't feel any guilt as he took his third life that night. He felt only hope when he realized that not only had he seemingly perfected the method of ringing their necks but that Moony was not only fighting beside him (as he had expected) but was copying his own method of attack.

Despite that, things turned bad quickly. In a moment, one of the wolves caught Wormtail under his paw. In the next moment, two wolves took Prongs to the ground - one clamping around his neck and the other prepared to rip into his underbelly. In that moment, Padfoot was filled with dread at the position of his friends. It was then that the rest of the wolves turned from Hartz and Greyback to attack him and Moony. Before he could think, he felt himself collide with the ground and teeth clamp around his neck. He could feel the hot breath of at least two others on his stomach and he knew they had him just like he had seen Prongs.

Hartz was the only one free - it seemed Greyback was tired of fighting her and was trying to get her to give up – otherwise, why were the three of them still alive. He made eye contact with Hartz and he knew, in that moment, that she was about to do something very, very stupid. He could see her fear and regret and he prayed she wasn't about to do anything like what he thought she was about to do – something that would surely get her killed in an attempt to save them.

Hartz looked away from him and twisted her body to the right, and with a Pop, she disappeared. Reappearing immediately, a meter from where she had been, and as she appeared she was already shrinking into her own body. His heart nearly stopped as he saw Jean Orwell standing under a full moon with some seven Werewolves before her. She had the attention of all of them in that moment, but not one Wolf moved toward her.

"Impressive. Let's test that control." Jean smirked but he could hear the mad desperation in her voice. All eyes were glued to her, as she plunged her wand tip into her forearm and drew blood. Every Werewolf tensed, and he knew why - he could smell it too - he had never realized that Human blood smelled different from other blood, until that moment.

Jean slashed her wand at the air in front of her, creating a breeze from behind her that blew straight into the group, before drawing her wand over her bleeding arm and sending a spray of blood into the wind. He wanted to hurl when the mist of her blood hit him in the face, but then he was distracted by the three wolves on him dropping him to the ground completely forgotten, to growl and paw at the earth.

"Come on!" Jean yelled. "I'd taste so much better than they would!" She added, and pushed another spray of blood into the air, with a smirk.

He heard Wormtail squeak once and take off in the grass, and looking around he found that while none of the Wolves had made a move for her, they were all ignoring him, Prongs and Wormtail. His stomach churned as he saw Moony was struggling just as much as the others to not to attack Jean, and that what was stopping him was likely the others themselves and not Remus that was locked inside helplessly watching it all.

"Come and get me!" She called and took off running away from them as fast as she could.

That did it. Growls and howls filled the air, and every Werewolf took off after her. Padfoot didn't wait any longer, he launched himself onto the closest wolf that he knew wasn't Moony and shook until he felt the neck between his jaws snap. Prongs had the same idea, jumping back onto his feet, and bringing his front hooves down onto the head of one wolf with a sickening thud – dropping him like a bag of sand.

Together Padfoot and Prongs raced after the group. Padfoot jumped on the first wolf he came to, pausing only long enough to make sure it wasn't Moony before he clamped down as hard as could. The two raced after the mass of Werewolves that were nearly on top of a panting Jean Orwell, but to their great relief, before any of the wolves could catch her, there was another Pop and she appeared again five meters away yelling taunts at them.

As Jean ran the Werewolves around in a large circle (running and than apparating five to seven meters away), Prongs and Padfoot were doing their best to pick off wolves while they all were distracted. Meanwhile, Wormtail ran from body to body checking them for signs of life and squeaking from atop any he found still alive (mostly one's Prongs had slammed with his antlers).

Unluckily, Jean did not have time while playing the bait, to gather any more than that Padfoot and Prongs were taking wolves down one by one. So when she apparated again, she did not notice a squeaking Wormtail on top of a wolf in the grass near her picked destination. She didn't see that she was far too close, and then it was far too late, as the bloodied wolf jerked forward and sank it's teeth into her mid-calf.

The scream that ripped through her was not like the occasional high pitch screams she had made to entice the Werewolves as she ran. The sound made each Animagi's stop cold, unable to breathe in the moment before the scream turned into a roar (as Jean turned again to Hartz – partly from the pain burning in her leg and partly so she would stand a chance with the four Werewolves that she had been leading around catching up to her).

Padfoot was frozen in place next to Prongs as they both watched Greyback leap at Hartz (latching onto her neck and pulling her to the ground with his weight and momentum). They couldn't move or think as they watched the last three wolves leap into the air as well. Two landed on her and ripped at Hartz as she struggled with Greyback (who was having trouble getting a proper grip on her large furry neck), but in the next moment when they realized that the last wolf had jumped onto the wolf still clamped to her leg instead of Hartz herself, it was then that they found they could move again.

Sprinting to her side, Prongs swept his antlers from side to side, scattering the two that had done their best to bit and rip at her underbelly. Moony instantly launched himself at one of the scattering wolves and brought him down with a growl, while Padfoot tried to get ahold of the other but kept getting shook off. Hartz continued clawing at Greyback who despite being in very bad shape, refused to give up his mission of ripping her throat out. It wasn't until Wormtail climbed up onto Greyback and sank his teeth into Grayback's left eye, that he released her to shake Wormtail off of him. Hartz was on her feet again in a flash, and taking Greyback to the ground (Wormtail either jumping off of the wolf or being thrown from him). Hartz didn't have any problems fitting the wolve's neck between her jaws, or ripping his throat out with a paw leveraged on his chest and two good tugs.

Hartz stumbled back from the body of Greyback and tried to move towards the last of his pack, (who was fighting now with Padfoot and Moony) but only made it a few feet before her growing exhaustion brought her shaky legs to give out and sent the bear slumping into the grass with only a whimper.

* * *

~.~.~

Trevor woke suddenly sitting upright in bed with his heart racing from a nightmare, and with a quickly growing panic at the crushing pain coming from his wrist (which was both searingly hot and freezing). Jumping out of his bed, it took noticing that he was alone to remember what night it was (and one glance out the window confirmed it).

"Wemsi!" He called to the darkness as he snatched the broomstick from on top of Sirius' bed. "Is Jean at the Shrieking Shack?" He asked immediately upon hearing her pop into the room.

"No. Is miss hurt?"

"Yes. I need you to take me Hogsmeade so I apparate to her." He spoke quickly as he held out his hand to the Elf, who promptly took it and popped them both away to the middle of Hogsmeade. "Up." He commanded the broom as he dropped it - it falling only halfway before springing back up and hovering for him to mount.

"Wemsi help Miss! Wemsi go!" Wemsi demanded, seemingly shocking herself with her tone.

"There will be at least one Werewolf Wemsi, it's going to be very dangerous." Trevor tried to reason with her quickly.

"Werewolves are being no concern to Elves!" She humphed. "Wemsi help!" She demanded again, stomping her foot.

"Fine! Just hurry up and get on the damn broom. I'm going to apparate in midair." He sighed, silently hoping he didn't splinch himself, but thinking it would probably be better than getting attacked by a Werewolf.

"Wemsi help." The elf said again this time while firmly seated in front of him on the broom.

"Yeah I get it," He started with a sigh, taking them into the air to hover twenty feet up, " I already-"

"No, now." Wemsi cut him off. "Apparate." She ordered, and the moment he twisted away, she snapped her fingers and they both appeared twenty feet above a clearing in some woods. "No splinching. No falling." Wemsi grinned triumphantly.

"Good job Wemsi, now let's find my sister." Trevor said, steering the broom forward in the direction that Dumbledore had taken them when he showed them the site five days ago. Only seconds later, they found a stag, a dog, and a Werewolf around a bear (prone and bloodied) with the unmoving bodies of wolves and one man scattered around the wide field.

The Stag stood still beside the bear while the dog beside him whined and licked the bear's neck. The Werewolf paced the length of the bear, whimpering at the head and growling and looking around the clearing at the feet before repeating.

"Padfoot! Prongs!" Trevor yelled down to them. "Move Moony away!" He yelled again, at the dog and Stag that were now looking up into the sky at him. "Alright, Wemsi." He started, a plan knitting itself together in that moment. "Jean is the-"

"Bear." She supplied as if he was being slow.

"Right, can you get her and take her to Euphemia Potter? She used to be a healer, and she knows about all of this. Then, once she's healing Jeany come back and get me because I don't know where the Potters live." He added.

"Mister must say it's 'an order'." Wemsi insisted quickly.

"That's an order." He added quickly and the moment he finished she pop away from him, and by the time he looked down at Jean, it was just in time to see Wemsi disappear with her.

* * *

~.~.~

Wemsi appeared with a bleeding bear in the middle of a warm lounge (right on an old carpet in front of a large fireplace). The sudden appearance of a strange Elf and a prone bear covered in blood was quite the shock to the five people, who a moment ago had been quietly chatting. Wemsi glanced at the five quickly before Identifying one of the two women as Euphemia Potter.

"You must heal miss!" Wemsi said, jumping forward to the old woman and pulling her out of her seat next to her husband. "Heal miss now." Wemsi urged.

"Wemsi?" Asked Gideon Prewett, looking very confused.

"Is that Orwell?" Fabian asked only a beat after his brother, as he pointed at the bear quietly bleeding out on the rug.

"Yes, Wemsi's poor Silly Miss." The Elf answered and started ringing her hands. "Poor Miss." Wemsi repeated with a whimper.

"Fleamont my bag." 'Emia said quickly before she turned to the Elf. "Take us to one of the bedrooms." 'Emia instructed Wemsi as she held her hand out. The next moment Wemsi had them in the closest bedroom, with Hartz on the bed. "Do not transform back until I tell you, dear." 'Emia said firmly and clearly only a foot above Hartz's head, as she looked into the bear's eyes, trying to see if she was still able to understand. Meanwhile, performing her diagnostic spells with a trained hand and only half a thought. Euphemia gave a relieved sighed when the bear gave a weak but clear nod.

"Wemsi brings Master." Wemsi said with a jump, the order not allowing her to forget her instruction now that Jean was being healed by the old woman. The next moment Wemsi appeared with a shocked Trevor still on his broom (hovering about a meter in the air and his hair touching the ceiling) in the middle of the bedroom.

"If you could hurry along Fleamont, dear." 'Emia said after a moment of Trevor not knowing what to do, other than to get off the broom.

"Yes of course." Trevor muttered and turned to Wemsi before he left the room. "Do as 'Emia says please, and after the moon sets bring the others here if you would." He added hollowly before wandering out of the room.

"Wemsi help." The Elf insisted a little weakly in the presence of the older witch.

"Can you minimize her pain and keep her warm?" 'Emia asked Wemsi without her wand slowing in the slightest. "Managing the shock her body is in, would be very helpful to her quick recovery." The old woman added as she continued to quickly address the pressing matter of blood loss. Wemsi gave a nod and quickly appeared beside Hartz's head before placing her two spindly hands on either side of the bears head as Wemsi's palms started to glow.

Fleamont came with 'Emia's healer's bag quickly and left again to look after the boy he had sat down in his study with a tumbler of whiskey. He hurried back to make sure his guests weren't bothering the poor boy and found Auror Moody flooing into his sitting room (where one of his Elves was fretting over the bloodied carpet despite his assurances that he had never liked the carpet anyway).

* * *

~.~.~

"You may turn back now dear, if you can." 'Emia said a long time later (she would have to ask Fleamont to know just how long it was). "I can turn you back if you're unable, but I'm told it is rather unpleasant." She continued, and after a weak huff, the bear shivered and shrunk into the small body of Jean Orwell. "Wemsi," 'Emia turned her attention to the Elf, "could you bring Trevor, he may wish to speak with her before I give her these potions." Wemsi popped away without a word and returned with a tired looking Trevor.

"She's alright?" He asked immediately (before even looking down at the bed).

"She will be." 'Emia confirmed. "I'm going to give her a potion that will knock her out for twenty hours, it is likely that Madam Pomfrey will give her more, so if you would like to speak with her, do it now." She added, pocketing her wand and walking to the door. "Not too long, I'll be back in a minute."

"Thank you 'Emia." Trevor managed.

"Of course, dear." She said softly before she closed the door.

"Trev-or." Jean breathed. "Secur-ity sp-"

"Got it." He cut her off and quickly secured the room. "Alright, what do I do?"

"Get... Moody..."

"Already done. Apparently, he told the Prewetts we were important so when they saw you and Wemsi they called him."

"Albus too...cleanup...cov-rup." Jean panted.

"Speaking hurts doesn't it?" Trevor asked with a frown as he looked her over.

"Had...worse." She said with an attempt at a grin.

"That was anything but comforting." Trevor sighed.

"Tell...Snape...he'll 'elp."

"Should I talk with him before the other two then?" Trevor asked.

"Have them... clean up... now...then Snape... then... cover s'ory... with... Moody an'... Albus." Jean managed.

"Alright, I'll take care of it." Trevor assured her.

"Are they … alright?" Jean asked.

"They were banged up, but they'll be alright once the moon sets Wemsi will bring them here to be patched up." Trevor told her truthfully.

"I don't... regret it." Jean sighed.

"I'll make sure they don't blame themselves." He assured her with his hand on her shoulder. "Anything else before I call 'Emia back in here to give you your potions?" He asked.

"Good...hands." Jean said with an attempt at a smile.

"Thanks." He managed to say instead of arguing.

* * *

~.~.~

[the next day]

(Friday, May 14th, 1976.)

"I feel guilty." Bootis said as he and his companion stood unseen or heard at the end of the hospital wing, watching over a stable but unconscious Jean Orwell. Trevor snored in the cot to her right, which he had pushed up to hers so he could hold her hand while he laid down. Also unseen, was James Potter sitting in the seemingly empty chair beside Jean's bed (also fast asleep despite his efforts to stay awake).

"When it comes to her when don't we?" The other man drawled.

"Last time she only had a few days to freak out about wheater or not she'd turn, but this time, she'll have most of the month to worry about it." Bootis said.

"I told you, she had to be bitten, too much would change without it."

"I don't mean it like that." Bootis sighted. "I know for Esme alone, she would gladly choose to be bitten, it's just I'd feel better if we could tell her that she won't turn, so she won't have to worry about the pain of the transformation or losing Hartz just when she really embraced her. Then she wouldn't have that talk with Moony that makes him realize she's been under the Cruciatus."

"And I thought your furry friend was the smart one." The other man audibly sneered.

"He's just naive still." Bootis defended. "That will change soon." He added darkly.

"How pissed is Hagrid with you?" His companion blatantly changed the topic.

"He threw a bottle of rum at my head and kicked me out before he came up here to meet her when they all arrived from the Potters." Bootis answered with a shrug that went unseen.

* * *

 **A/N - So I was a** **little tricky with my questions about** **Bootis and acting like he was alone - sorry, but also a BIG SHOUT OUT to** sammy smith **who saw it was 2 people. Have the respect and awe of internet strangers sammy - isn't that what life is all about?**

 **I think I was fairly straight forward** **with who they both are, but feel free to keep** **guessing (if you all get it right I'll know I'm right).**


	17. Chapter 17: Broken Again

**A/N - updated 4/23/2017.  
**

 **What's happened so far:**

 **Ch 15:** After the wedding, staying with the Potters in a muggle house, Jean finds something of note in Hogwarts A History, before taking James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter around Muggle Britain for a day. A few days later Jean and Trevor return to Hogwarts (still out for the Holiday), and after Jean falls asleep in her common room a stranger (or not so much) gives her a nightmare leading to Severus learning the truth (and convincing Jean she needs him). Jean explains multiple reality theory with Library worlds and the Prewetts and Orwell's catch Dumbledore – literally.

 **Ch 16:** After Oblivating Dumbledore, Jean joins Reggie drinking on his birthday, ending up with him passed out and her and Wemsi paying Barty Senior a little visit. Students return to Hogwarts, there are two strangers watching Jean and Trevor, and Dumbledore has made Shrinking necklaces and now thanks to Severus, he has the potion needed for the Living Death Portkey Emergency Bracelets. Lucinda becomes acting captain and the Marauders mess with her game for her own good. The full-moon, bring pain, death and guilt (but was necessary says our strangers: Bootis and Janus – and who is Esme?).

* * *

Chapter 17 – Broken Again

(Friday, May 14th, 1976.)

It had been a long night for Trevor. While 'Emia had been busy with Jean, Fleamont had led him by the shoulder into the study, pushed him into a leather chair and put a tumbler of Fire Whiskey in his hands. The old man had looked worried, but Trevor was too consumed to try and ease the man's concern. He had wanted to just sit there and not think, to wallow in the unfairness of it all for a few hours (or more) but there was a mess of bodies and that was just the beginning of the mess that lay before him. He couldn't sit back and let her fix the problem this time. He was out of his depth, and if it wasn't for her voice in his head, telling him to believe in himself, he knew he would be on the verge of a panic attack.

So he thought, he thought a lot, he thought about everything that had happened, and about everything that could happen because of it. He was partially aware of the Prewett twins trying to get his attention. They wanted answers, he understood that and they would have to be dealt with but not tonight. They had talked about it before, it was never really a question about if they would bring the Prewett twins in, but rather a question of when. He would have to give them something tonight, and likely more soon in the days to come (either brought in or told a half truth), but it wasn't something he was going think about tonight.

Moody had flooed in. ' _The Prewetts must have called him, all the better really.'_ He thought to himself as his eyes briefly clocked the movement out of the green flame before he was staring off again as he thought. He absently heard Fleamont telling Moody and the Prewetts that they were to 'let the boy be - at least until Emia was done'. Fleamont had further told the three men that Jean Orwell was stable and would be alright with time ('it was a question of how much time', Fleamont had told them looking grave). The disconnected words had reached Trevor as his mind raced in his stiff and frozen body, and drove him further to his needed answers.

By the time Trevor spoke with Jean he knew what she was going to say, but he did feel better somehow hearing it from her. Her parting words had helped his anxiety, and he had been calm when he walked down the stairs and told Moody of the clean up needed. The Prewetts were left with even more questions after that, but Moody kept them on a short leash.

Moody had summoned Dumbledore, and together the three of them came to an agreement on the first cover story for the events of that night. Moody and the Prewetts would claim the killings, saying Greyback and his pack had attacked them while they camped in the woods during a training exercise. If any question were asked (which Moody doubted) they would say it was a bit of clever transfiguration and well-timed apparition. That they had distracted the pack from ripping the Aurors apart, by each transfiguring an animal and sending it to attack while they concentrated on keeping distance between the Werewolves and their person. Moody would take credit for making a bear out of a boulder, while the twins would both claim to have made dogs before charming sticks to beat away anything that came near them.

The moment the Moon set, Wemsi fetched the others, popping them into the room in front of Trevor. He was met with three voices - all demanding the same information as James and Sirius softly but absently dropped a semi-conscious Remus into the chair beside Trevor. He didn't even try to figure out what exactly each was saying, or what Remus was trying to say through the visible haze over his eyes. For the sake of his head, Trevor needed them to stop talking, so with two words he silenced them: 'She's resting'. After a moment to savor the silence and how the throbbing in his head, had quieted down again, he continued to the next topic he knew the three would be bothering him with at any moment: 'It's all being taken care of' he had said softly to them as he drew their attention to Moody and Dumbledore still talking in the corner of the room. He was thankful when 'Emia had then appeared and forced the boys to go with her so she could check them all out and start Remus on his after moon care.

Trevor was one of the first to go back to Hogwarts, under the excuse of getting some things for Jean. He hadn't enjoyed his talk with Snape. Who, while not nearly as terrifying as his old Potions Master, was only barely more tolerable (if you were to ask him - he couldn't comprehend Jean's rare enjoyment of the boy's company). After having woken and talked with a growingly disgruntled Snape, Trevor had left annoyed, resigned, and with an arm full of Jean's things and a second cover story.

The others were still settling in when he got to the Hosptial Wing. He was stolen away again before he could even sit down or say a word after depositing Jean's things between her feet. Moody and Dumbledore discussed with him various cover stories for why Jean was in the Hospital and why the boys might be behaving strangely. The two men decided on Severus' idea, as the most believable (without knowing the true source of the idea, at least not yet, in the case of Moody). Once the men were satisfied and left to attend to their roles, Trevor claimed the empty cot next to Jean (as Remus was sleeping in the curtained-off bed to her left). With a flick of his wand, he had the bedside table and the bed switching places, with the bed sided up to Jean's with barely an inch gap. Exhausted, he let himself collapse onto the bed with a groaning sigh as his stiff muscles jerkily relaxed into the new position.

He hadn't moved from the bed since. He had rarely been without Jean's hand in his, wanting to know right away when she woke (and being slightly concerned that her 20 hours of sleep would be plagued by nightmares). He had wanted to ask Madam Pomfrey but knew he couldn't do it. The woman was like a dog with a bone when it came to her patients – ever since Jean's second stay with her the woman had been lightly digging for answers any time she saw one of them. Him even hinting at an actual health concern would be the end of any light investigation, and so the two had agreed to not feed the Healers curiosities.

Remus – who if anyone asked was away visiting his sick grandmother in the French countryside – was now sitting up, leaning against the mountain of pillows behind his back. At the moment, the curtain between Remus' and Jean's bed was currently pulled back so that he could talk with the others. James sat on a wooden chair between Jean and Remus' beds, Sirius sat at the foot of Jean's bed, with Peter behind him on Trevor's bed while Trevor himself sat up against his headboard with both of his hands gently around Jean's right.

"That bloody hat got it wrong." James said; the first to speak from the most recent silence. There was a slow string of nods to his words, in the long pause before James broke it again. "Did you see that look, right before?" James asked looking from Remus to Sirius to Peter.

"Yeah, I saw it." Sirius answered. "It's nothing new mate." He sighed.

"I thought she might have been abandoning us..." James admitted. "She just looked so sad and sorry." He added, making Sirius snort bitterly.

"She was sad," Sirius said quietly looking over to Jean, "and she was sorry, and in a way, she did think she was going to be leaving us." He sighed.

"Because she thought she was going to die?" Peter squeaked from behind Sirius, his voice cracking.

"What?" James asked his eyes snapping to Sirius.

"Yeah," Sirius sighed, "she wanted us to run – she was only hoping to live long enough to save us." He said with a heavy shrug.

"I can't believe this all," James sighed, "last night - any of it." He added with a shake to clear his scattered thoughts.

"We did what we had to, leave it at that." Sirius said firmly, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"What are you brooding over Remus?" Trevor spoke up, thinking James and Sirius needed a moment thinking about someone else (needed to actually be able to help someone).

"I almost killed her." Remus said breathlessly, clearing his throat harshly a moment later.

"No, you didn't!" James and Sirius quickly objected (their voices firm).

"I remember her turning back to herself." Remus objected. "I remember... the blood lust. The only reason I didn't jump at her immediately was because the others weren't moving. It wasn't because I didn't want to, or because of some level of control because it was Jean or because I didn't want to. It was them – and then not even that could stop me... I started it, I moved first, and then they all went after her... if I hadn't -"

"If you hadn't James, Sirius and Peter would be dead." Trevor interrupted. "And probably Jean too." He added.

"Don't be stupid Remus," Sirius glared, "Jeany _wanted_ them to chase her." He stressed. "When they didn't, she was getting desperate."

"Come on mate," James sighed, "I know Sirius is the Jeany expert and all but you're the smart one here, remember?" He tried to laugh.

"And you should remember that: before Jeany turned back, _Moony_ ," Sirius stressed the name, "was fighting with us – for us – and you should also remember that the moment Jeany turned back to Hartz, Moony attacked the wolves attacking Hartz." Sirius added. "Not her, despite her reeking of Human blood, which was clearly enraging the others."

" _And_ ," James started, "even with the smell of human blood agitating Moony, he stayed with Hartz, whining over her. He didn't run off, and he wasn't even slightly aggressive with any of us, despite being clearly frustrated."

"...he was guarding her..." Remus mumbled quietly, into his hands as he scrubbed at his face with his palms.

"What was that?" James asked.

"He was guarding her." Remus sighed. "He knew Hartz was hurt, so he had to guard her." Remus said it just loud enough for them to hear (so he wouldn't have to say it again).

"So is Jean a Werewolf now?" Peter changed the subject. "I mean, Animagi are immune, but she wasn't in form when she was bit ..."

"I think so." Trevor answered quietly, "It's only that one bite that wouldn't heal with magic, I think if she wasn't infected then it would have been healable like the bites she got as Hartz."

"I don't know, I think it could go either way." James argued.

"Spit it out Moony." Sirius chuckled.

"What?" Remus asked, snapping to attention.

"We can _hear_ you thinking." Sirius smirked.

"I think she's infected but won't turn." Remus said, sounding unsure. "Maybe I'm just hopeful, but it's the only thing that makes sense of everything." He defended.

"You're going to have to spell this out," Sirius said, "because I'm not seeing anything but hopeful thinking, here."

"Me too." Trevor added sadly.

"Why didn't he want to turn you three?" Remus questioned.

"Because he was a murderous git?" James offered.

"Well yes," Remus conceded, "that's true, but that doesn't answer the question." Remus sighed and rubbed his face briskly with his palms again before he continued. "He had a reputation for turning any able-bodied male under 40 that he came across. He's known for killing woman instead of turning them, so him wanting to kill Jean makes sense. Him wanting to kill me would make sense too, but with you three it doesn't."

"I think you're putting too much thought into the inner working of a psychopath." Trevor said. "You all annoyed him, so he wanted to kill you because he liked killing people." He finished.

"But he didn't say to kill them because they were 'too much trouble' or anything like that," Remus objected, "he said they were 'of no use'." Remus said, trying to get down to what was bothering him so much. "Why were you of no use?" He asked the three boys.

"What does it matter?" James asked.

"It matter's if you were of no use because you're Animagi." Remus spelled out. "If that's why then no, she won't turn and he knew it, which is why he didn't bother trying to turn you three."

"What do the books say?" Sirius asked. "That's what Jean is going to want to do. She would reread every mention of Animagi and Werewolves."

"All it says is Animagi are immune to Werewolf bites." Remus answered. "But there are two theories on why." He explained. "One says it's because of the animal form and animals being immune while the other says it is because the body can only perform one human to animal transformation on that level, so an Animagus' body wouldn't be able to turn into a Werewolf."

"I remember something like that being why you can only have one form." James said before snorting and continuing. "But it also suspected that no one under 25 would be able to complete the processes because we aren't 'fully formed in our mental Identity'." James laughed. "So I'm not sure how much stock I put in that theory."

"Well, that second conclusion isn't really related to the first or what Remus was saying." Trevor spoke up.

"Thank you." Remus said to Trevor as James and Sirius both muttered something about that being a fair point.

"So," Sirius started, "that means that one theory says she'll turn and the other says that she won't?" Sirius clarified.

"She could be like Bill." Trevor muttered to himself, glancing at Jean while he considered the idea.

"Was that the half-werewolf she told me about?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Trevor answered but it was hard to hear, under the jumbled voices of the other three boys speaking over each other.

"A what?" Peter asked.

"When did she tell you this?" Sirius said.

"Half-Werewolf? That's a thing?" James said loud enough that Trevor, Remus, and Sirius checked that the privacy spells around them were still up and strong (and that no one was in the Hospital wing – even though Madam Pomfrey had spelled Remus' curtains to automatically close if the doors to the wing opened).

Soon, Madam Pomfrey came to kick James, Sirius, and Peter out of the Hospital Wing. The three boys played up their groaning and were ordered out by an annoyed Poppy. They threw the double doors wide as she watched them exit and round the first corner quickly, but she had no idea the three simply turned the corner and came right back. With James and Sirius hunched under an Invisibility cloak with Wormtail in a pocket, they had simply slipped quickly back through the slowly closing doors.

Once blocked from view from Madam Pomfrey's office, by the curtain around Remus' bed, Sirius slipped out from under Jame's Invisibility cloak with Wormtail in one hand. The wooden chair between Jean and Remus' bed, seemed to move on its own as James retook his seat there. Sirius disillusioned Wormtail with a tap of his wand and placed him between Jean's pillow and headboard before he Disillusioned himself.

The tip-tap of nails on stone told the other boys that Sirius had transformed into Padfoot. A wand tip appeared hovering over the chair before James hissed for Padfoot to stand in front of his wand so he could silence him. James waited for the tip-taping to stop, and then cast a silent silencing spell, before pointing his wand under Jean and Trevor's joined beds and whispered a Spongify (so Padfoot would hear, and take his place under their beds on the now spongy stone floor).

For the next few hours, the five boys slept, and while Remus had been the only one liable to fall back asleep if there was a lag in conversation, all of the boys were happy to shut their eyes and catch up on some of the sleep they had missed the night before. They slept, silenced and invisible, until lunch when Lily, Trish, and Lucinda slipped through the doors of the Hospital wing and the curtain to Remus' bed snapped shut.

"So did you get him to tell you what they were brewing?" Lucinda said with a little bite to her tone.

"Don't blame Severus," Lily defended sharply, "it's not his fault – he and Jean are just too damn curious, and then those four had to show up and distract them - I wouldn't be surprised if Potter distracted them on purpose thinking it would be a laugh." Lily sniffed.

"I don't think he's thick enough to intentionally mess with the brewing of an unknown potion." Trish said doubtfully. "I mean first or second year sure, maybe, but now? I don't think so." Trish added as the three meandered down the line of beds to Jean and Trevors.

"Well, the three of them seem to be hiding, so I'd say they at least _feel_ guilty." Lucinda added objectively.

"Yes, well if they wanted to be out past curfew they should have had the sense to be quiet about it." Lily retorted, looking rather disgruntled as she absently fiddled with the delicate Copper bracelet on her left wrist.

"Well, we don't know that they weren't." Lucinda offered. "I mean I'm not sure how they could have been a distraction if they were quiet but I can't imagine Filch or someone not catching them first if they were racing down hallways setting off dung-bombs or the like."

"With Remus away, they probably were." Trish agreed with Lily. "Those three have only ever quieted down, for him."

"Anyway, if they were quiet then Jean and Trevor wouldn't be in the hospital wing because this mystery potion wouldn't have gotten messed up in the first place!" Lily hissed.

"That is a fair point, otherwise at least Jean or Severus would have had time to warn them off." Lucinda conceded with a nod.

"I'm still not convinced they would have heeded that warning." Lily muttered bitterly.

"Hey, Lily." Trevor called from his seat in the middle of his cot, as he glanced at the seemingly empty chair in front of him. "Trish, Lucinda." He continued, nodding to each girl, as the three came to stand grouped together at the opening between Jean's bed and the curtained-off bed to their right.

"Severus just told us what happened." Lily said.

"Told you." Lucinda corrected. "I saw him this morning, and he didn't say a thing to _me_ about it." She muttered.

"He should have said how Jean won't be waking up until past midnight." Trevor said glancing between Lucinda's clenched jaw, Lily, and the empty chair.

"Oh, he did." Trish assured.

"We just wanted to see that you two were alright." Lily said.

"I'm fine." Trevor said. "I just don't want to leave her right now, that's all. Madam Pomfrey officially is keeping me for bed rest, but I think that's more because she knows I'd be here, anyways."

"That's completely understandable." Lily assured him with a comforting hand on his arm and a matching smile.

"So what were they brewing Trevor?" Lucinda asked.

"I might be decent at Potions, but when they start talking theory I honestly get lost." Trevor answered as he watched Lily move to the left side of Jean's bed and started lightly retucking the covers around her.

"Don't we all." Trish laughed lightly, as Lily stepped back and sat on the wooden stair at her back in one fluid motion. Trevor did his best not jerk when he saw her sitting down, and made himself not look around when she very clearly did not sit on an Invisible James Potter.

"Do you need anything?" Lily asked patting Jean's hand for a moment.

"No, Jean and I are being overly cared for by 'Si. I don't want to think about the fallout if you denied her doing everything for us." Trevor chuckled. "As it is I've been lectured for not being needy enough."

"She stress-cares." Lucinda nodded. "We have two Elves." She explained. "Balry, he stress-cares, while Risly cleans when stressed - followed by gardening and then baking which then leads Balry force feeding sweets." Lucinda concluded with a sigh. "Prevention is the key really, otherwise..."

"Grin and bear it?" Trevor suggested with a smile.

"Yes, some would say just order them to stop, but that only makes them hide it, which only makes it all worse on them." Lucinda added.

"We should be going, class will start soon." Trish interjected with a frown.

"Yes, you're right." Lily sighed looking at her watch.

"We'll come back after dinner?" Trish offered.

"You guys really don't need to." Trevor said. "We're fine, and Jean will still be out, really she won't be up until about 1 a.m. and Madam Pomfrey will likely be giving her a second sleeping potion at five or six in the morning."

"I'll come by at 4:30 before I head to the pitch tomorrow morning." Lucinda said. "I was going to get to the pitch then, but a half an hour delay won't matter." She added with a little shake of her shoulders and toss of her golden curls.

"Oh, I really should make time to fly." Lily sighed to himself. "It's been forever since I was on a broom."

"It will be Saturday Lily, and I know for a fact you have all assigned homework done, you can just decide to come out to the pitch with me." Lucinda said

"And before you say it," Trish cut Lily off, "no, you _really_ don't need to study. We've been reviewing all week without a moment's peace, we can have some fun and relax tomorrow." Trish insisted.

"That would be nice." Lily said softly smiling to herself slightly. "I just don't know if I can reliably get up that early – oh, but it would be a beautiful sight: the sunrise over the castle."

"So sleep in my dorm." Lucinda shrugged. "Patty won't mind if you both stay the night and I can wake you up."

"Yes, it's a plan." Trish said before Lily could find a problem. "Now we really need to go – like right now." Trish said pulling Lily up. "We'll be here at 4:30 tomorrow – take care!" Trish added quickly to Trevor as she rushed the others to out (Lucinda and Lily calling their goodbyes over their shoulders as they rushed away).

"Well, that was bloody close." James muttered, ripping off his cloak and messing up his hair, as Trevor nodded in agreement. "Bollocks." James muttered to himself. "Why is Sni-Snape involved?" He glared at Trevor.

"Because Jean told me he would help, and he agreed to without asking what happened last night." Trevor answered warily, he really did hate lying to them. "He and Jean have been making potions together in their free time, and then when Jean was tutoring that friend of Mike's it came up and Snape had made a comment about how the guy would blow them all up if he touched the potion and that was what gave me the idea for the cover story."

"Couldn't pick one where I don't look like either an idiot or an arse?" James huffed, throwing himself back into his chair and messing his hair up again.

"I tried others, but Dumbledore and Moody didn't like them." Trevor implored. "They said that one was the most believable, and wouldn't agree to another story." Trevor told him truthfully.

* * *

~.~.~

[Late that night/early the next morning.]

(Saturday, May 15th, 1976.)

Madam Pomfrey had retired to her chambers a little early that evening, as she would be checking on Jean at a little after one and then likely giving her another sleeping potion at five at the latest. The five boys had waited a few minutes to make sure Madam Pomfrey hadn't forgotten anything before James pulled off his cloak, and Sirius and Peter appeared again, and Remus opened the curtain separating him from the others with a flick of his wand.

"You look like shit, mate." Sirius said to Remus with a grin.

"So do you lot." Remus sighed, as he started adjusting the pillows behind his back, right before there was a pop.

"Let Wemsi." Wemsi said, as she hopped up onto his bed and started fluffing and adding pillows from thin air.

"That's good Wemsi... Really Wemsi that's perfect, you don't need to add any more." Remus attempted and finally got the small Elf to desist.

"Wemsi will bring food for Brave Mister and his friends!" Wemsi beamed looking at the crowd of boys. "Is there anything else Wemsi can do?" She asked as she hopped off of Remus's bed.

"How about a chess set or something we can do quietly while we wait for Jean to wake up?" Trevor offered, knowing it was best to just give her something.

"Books on Animagi," Sirius interjected before turning to Wemsi, "Jeany will want to look at them when she wakes up." He explained softly to the Elf.

"Wemsi will." She nodded before popping away.

"Galleon says she'll bring me a chocolate cake," Remus said, "and when I don't eat it all she'll lecture me on being too thin and not taking care of myself." He added.

"Don't sound sour, you love chocolate cake." Sirius laughed.

"I _used_ to love to chocolate cake." Remus grumbled.

* * *

~.~.~

"Hey." Jean had said weakly, to catch the attention of Trevor, who was playing chess with James on the bed pressed against hers.

"Does it still hurt to talk?" Trevor asked at the soft and strangled sound of her voice.

"No," She denied with a shake of her head, "just... feels wrong." She added.

"Madam Pom-" Trevor started to tell Jean how the healer would be there to check her over in a moment or two but was cut off by James.

"Is coming." James hissed, throwing his cloak over himself as he hopped to his feet and backed away from Jean's bed.

Jean watched as Peter, who sat on the foot of Remus' bed with Sirius, turned into Wormtail and scurried up the bed and over Remus' legs to hide in the stack of pillows behind Remus' back. Sirius, on the other hand, silently threw himself on the floor and slide under Remus' bed (giving her a wink while he pressed his finger to his lips).

"Mr. Lupin, you're awake as well." Madam Pomfrey lightly scolded when she came around to the segment of open certain and saw him sitting up in bed.

"Yes, I know I should be resting." Remus answered quickly waving the woman down from her coming lecture. "I only woke awhile ago – only long enough to start a game of chess." He added quickly gesturing to the half played game next to Trevor.

"Well don't strain yourself, or I'll give you a sleeping potion." Madam Pomfrey huffed, before taking out her wand and turning her attention to Jean. "How are you feeling dear? In any pain?"

"No, but I am starving and my throat feels funny when I talk or swallow." Jean said as she pulled herself up to lean against the headboard.

"Yes, there was a large amount of damage done to your throat dear. It was all healed before I saw you, but it's all very new and delicate still, due to the large amount of damage that been done." Madam Pomfrey spoke as she waved her wand over Jean. "As far as food, I expect your Elf to pop up any second with the food I had ordered for you – she threw quite the fit when she learned that I had ordered a meal for you with the Elves that usually help me tend the Wing." Madam Pomfrey said with a look that made her displeasure clear.

"She's just a little stressed." Trevor defended to Jean. "She'll feel better once she sees you." He added with a pointed glance to Madam Pomfrey.

"Well," Pomfrey sighed softly, replacing her wand back in her pocket, "you are looking far better than I expected, you may not even need the second potion. I'll decide after I check on you at five." Madam Pomfrey said crisply. "Is there anything else dear?" The Healer asked as Jean distractedly rubbed her fingers together with a frown, after having scratched her neck.

"Could I have a shower, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Oh yes, of course, the potion causes excess sweating as the body attempts to expel as much waste as it can without the normal methods which the potion blocks while you are unconscious." Pomfrey explains. "I should have mentioned," she added, "but I believe your Elf has already prepared the wing's bathroom for you with a change of clothes. Don't worry about the bandage on your leg - it's spelled."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Jean gave a relieved sigh as she drew back her covers and stood (testing out pressure on her right leg before standing normally with a relieved smile). "I'll only be five minutes." She said glancing to Trevor, before hurrying off to the bathroom.

"I'm trusting you to keep an eye on her Mr. Orwell." Madam Pomfrey said once Jean disappeared behind the bathroom door. "I did not expect her to be in such good shape – you will wake me if anything happens."

"Yes, or course Madam Pomfrey." Trevor answered quickly.

"Then I will retire." The older woman sighed softly, before turning her attention back to Remus. "I expect you to be sleeping soundly when I check on Miss Orwell at five, Mr. Lupin."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." Remus agreed.

When Jean reappeared a few minutes later (in fresh pajama's, magically dry hair and a contented smile stretched across her face), James was back on Trevor's bed, and Sirius and Peter were back in their places at the foot of Remus' bed. Her bed, however, was not how she had left it. It had been made, five new pillows were at the head of the bed, and a bed tray sat in the middle with a large bowl of soup and two large rolls.

"Oh, I'm starving." Jean sighed with a longing look at the bed tray.

"From the look on your face, you'd think you'd just spent an hour in the world's best bath, and haven't eaten in a year." Sirius laughed, but Jean only shrugged.

"I don't think I'll ever take a real shower for granted ever again." She added lightly, with a look to Trevor who gave her an 'I bet' look that the other boys noticed but didn't understand. "Now, you all are going to talk while I stuff my face, and not one of you is going to say a damn thing about it." Jean clipped as she sat and quickly pulled the bowl up to her and inhaled the soft wisps of steam coming off the soup with a hum of approval.

"So, Moody insisted he will be coming to see you. He wants to hear everything from you." Trevor said as Jean ripped one of the rolls and dabbed at her soup with it.

"How did you get him to take care of this?" James asked, looking at Jean (who had a just taken a large bite of soppy bread and only glared at him and chewed slowly until Sirius spoke).

"I think Trevor's more the one to answer that, mate." Sirius said, with a strangled grin and Jean gave him a nod before giving James one last annoyed look.

"Moody and the Prewetts have been meeting with us when they have time, at Dumbledore's request." Trevor told the boys. "They've been mentoring us and Auror Moody, while surly, does think fondly of us or at least of Jeany." Trevor answered. "He's a hardass and even scary but he's a good man, who cares more about justice than the word of the law." He concluded.

"He knew if he didn't lie, that Remus would be investigated." James guessed.

"And that would mean exposure and likely leaving Hogwarts." Sirius added clenching his jaw.

"Yes." Trevor agreed. "So, he was happy to say he, with the Prewetts, killed that pack after being attacked – he said there wouldn't even be an investigation into it – that if anything is said about it at all, it would be a pat on the back and a bonus for Greyback's death." Trevor finished.

"At least he's finally gone." Remus said to himself, rubbing his temples.

"So..." Jean started between spoonfuls of soup, "anyone want to get anything else off their chest, about last night?" She asked as she pressed another chunk of roll into the bowl. "It's not the most pleasant of topics, but we should clear the air of any matters weighing anyone down." Jean finished and started biting juicy chunks of bread off the chunk she had been mopping up the soup with.

"Remus." Sirius prodded, grinning widely at the glare he received.

"Moony would have killed you Jeany, I remember him wanting to tear you apart from the moment you turned back." Remus said with a sigh. "I had no effect on him, it was the pack not moving that stopped him for so long, not me."

"Come now Remus," Jean sighed, "don't let your personal issues cloud your mind – it's quite a nice one and it would be a shame not to use a mind like yours." She said with a strangled smirk and look that ordered him to think rationally.

"You wanted to be chased." Remus said quietly.

"Yes." Jean smiled.

"You wanted Moony to chase you, because of the kids earlier this year, because of the control his pack had then."

"I was banking on Moony chasing me." Jean agreed, after swallowing. "Banking on that overriding the control the others had, it was my only shot at my plan working. It was my only chance, and I was terrified it wouldn't work when Moony took so long to charge me." Jean said.

"Told you." Sirius smirked at Remus.

"So, are you a Werewolf too, now?" Peter asked. "We couldn't agree earlier." He added.

"I think so." Jean answered with a slow nod. "The bite on my leg obviously won't heal with magic, and I was bitten in my human body, so yes I think so."

"I don't agree." Remus protested.

"We think you might be like Bill." Trevor added.

"No, no." Jean shook her head. "Bill was scratched by a _partially_ transformed Werewolf _near_ the full moon. I was bitten by a fully transformed Werewolf under the full moon, the two situations are completely different."

"You're an Animagus." Remus countered.

"Bill wasn't." Trevor added, hiding the note of 'I assume' that was tacked on to the statement with the look he gave Jean.

"Alright, yes the books on Animagi and Lycanthropy are a little vague." Jean conceded. "Mainly because, at least registered Animagi are so rare and being bitten by a Werewolf isn't really that common either, and that was damn rare before Greyback." She added.

"There are two theories." Remus said.

"One says you'll turn and one says you won't." James added.

"Yes, I know the theories." Jean sighed. "I'd like to check the exact wording though."

"Called it." Sirius laughed and held his hand out to Peter behind him, and just when Jean thought they had bet on her, Peter handed Sirius three open books stacked on each other. "Here you go, Jean-Bean." Sirius winked.

Taking the books, she found that they were the three books she remembered having any actual information on the topic and that each was already opened to the right page. She took a couple minutes to reread the appropriate sections from each, and with each, her frown grow.

"Ugh!' Jean growled a few minutes later, all three books open and balanced on her lap. "These are just as vague and unsupported as I remember!" She huffed, slamming them shut and shoving them onto the bedside table between her and Remus.

"We'll just have to see next full moon, no big deal." James shrugged.

"Yeah, if you don't turn with Moony then you'll still be able to turn into Hartz." Sirius added.

"But if I do turn you'll have two Werewolves to keep in line." Jean sighed, brushing back her hair. "I'd sure feel better if you were able to turn Trev." She said. 'Or if I knew I'd have some Wolfsbane in time - of course, I couldn't take it just in case but Remus could.' She added to herself.

"You two wouldn't hurt each other would you?" James asked, looking between Jean and Remus.

"Or try to... you know..." Sirius said with a vague wave between them and a grimace, causing Jean to snort and Remus to blush.

"Werewolves – the state of the form itself." Jean started, jumping right into her study group voice. "In general, lack a sex drive or an urge to mate." Jean sighed. "There has only ever been two cases of Werewolves mating or attempting – again I'm talking technical term here, not the layman use for those infected." She clarified.

"Yes." James nodded impatiently and gestured for her to hurry up.

"It's only been reported as happened twice, and seeing as they remember the night of the full moon in the morning – at least when they haven't been drugged." Jean added with a frown. "That number is decently reliable." She finished her thought before moving on. "Of the two recorded happenings, one was successful and resulted in a litter of hyper-intelligent wolves. To be exact, it resulted in the wolves that live in the Forbidden Forest."

"Can they infect?" Peter asked.

"No." Jean answered quickly. "They are completely normal wolves if you don't consider their parentage or level of intellect."

"Why didn't I know this?" Sirius asked.

"It's in _Hogwarts: A History_." Remus sighed. "Says what Jean just did and that they have been known to lead students out of the forest and away from danger. Usually by acting aggressive and herding them the direction they want."

"But we've been in there loads of times and have never seen any sign of wolves." Sirius argued.

"One," Jean started, "the forest is huge, they can't be there for every student that wanders in."

"And two," Remus sighed heavily, "they would have avoided me if I was with you, and it's possible that they can either smell me on you the rest of the time or that they have learned to associate you with me."

"So we only have to worry about fighting, if you turn then?" Sirius asked, trying to get back on topic before one of them could tell them all how they 'should really read more'.

"I doubt that would happen either." Jean said shaking her head.

"Do you think Moony would just except your wolf as Alpha because he's seemed to with Hartz?" James asked.

"Alright," Jean sigh annoyed and adjusting herself again against the headboard, "I spared you this lecture with all your jokes and snickering about Hartz being the Alpha, but now I can't allow the stupid idea of Alpha's any longer!"

"What?" James and Sirius asked together looking confused.

"It's all a load of bollocks!" Jean growled. "It comes from a combination of stupid Scientist in the Muggle world throwing ten or twenty random wolves together to artificially create packs for Zoos and Reserves, and then studying them without ever considering that it wouldn't apply to wolf packs in nature." She huffed, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Add to that, people wanting to believe humans are better than animals. Wanting animals to behave like... well like animals." Jean said. "Then the Muggle idea of wolves and Werewolves infect the Magical world, and I'm sure Greyback being both a bastard and a Muggle probably bought into and loved the idea of the hyper-violent wolf pack – of males fighting for rank, food, and mates." She sighed rolling her eyes dramatically. "It's all complete rubbish, like the idea of mates for everything from Werewolves to Veela, along with the dehumanizing of anything more than a witch or wizard, coming from so-called literature wetting itself over the idea of 'primal animal urges'." She huffed.

"You're not going to rage about Romance Novels again are you?" Remus sighed.

"'Romance' my arse!" Jean objected with a growl but bit back anymore on the topic.

"You were going to tell us how wolves are in nature?" Remus said leading her back to the point, seeing as the others seemed distracted by her tangent.

"Yes, well." Jean said and cleared her throat. "In nature wolf packs are based on mated pairs. The smallest packs, being one mated pair and their offspring from the last one to three seasons. In such packs, there is no need for hierarchy - the parents guard and care for their pups, the offspring follow the lead of their parents. In larger packs, it is multiples of such family units working jointly in an area with the resources to feed numerous wolves. Many times, these mated pairs in a large pack are related somehow, like a grown litter that stayed together when they split from their parent's pack, found mates, and remained together due to favorable conditions for a large number of wolves in that area."

"So, if Werewolves are like wolves except for the whole bloodlust for humans thing," James said, "then if you turn, you and Moony would only fight if you were hungry?" James guessed looking confused.

"If they accept the other into their pack then there would be no fighting. However, if for some reason they didn't, then they would either fight over territory or separate themselves, but seeing as Moony has never aggressive with other animals and with Moony being the only Werewolf in our group, I doubt there would be a problem adding a second - especially seeing that the smell of me as Hartz should be kindred to the smell of me as a werewolf just as it is with my true self." She added.

"Yeah, Moony only growled at those other Werewolves with the kids, after they got aggressive with Hartz and us." Peter added.

* * *

~.~.~

The three boys finally left the Hospital wing for their dormitory after Remus had fallen asleep when the conversation has saged. Moody was due soon, and Trevor told her Severus was waiting to be signaled that the others had left before he made an appearance. Trevor had pulled out his planner, while he told Jean that he had opened her's and given it to Severus.

"We should think about making some kind of quick and secure communication system. Like our books or the coins for D.A. but something that can send to one or multiple people." Jean said as Trevor wrote.

"Yeah, the coins were more convent to carry around and were less noticeable, but the books allow real conversation – not just a date or one-word messages." Trevor said as he watched the book for a replay. "He's on his way." Trevor added a moment later.

"The great thing about the coins was them heating up in your pocket." Jean sighed.

"Yeah," Trevor agreed as he thought it over, "it should be something else you carry on your person, something you won't forget, and won't seem odd to have on you."

"Good to see your not dead, Orwell." The gruff voice made them both jump in their seats and turn to look at a mildly amused Auror Moody. "I expected more."

"I still expect the clanking." Jean muttered to Trevor with a grimacing glance to the Auror's two whole legs. "But that does bring up something I had wanted to talk about." Jean sighed, looking to Moody. "We're rusty, or at least I am." She declared. "I want you to train us – I was sloppy last night and it can't happen again."

"Jean -" Trevor started to protest.

"No! I'm happy that bastard's dead, but it shouldn't have happened like that." She insisted. "They should have never been put in danger. I should have carried out my threat – then none of this would have happened."

"Alright." Moody said, breaking the staring contest that was starting between the two. "Once a week."

"Twice." Jean insisted. "At least once with you, the other can be the Prewetts or any of your Aurors, or anyone worth their salt and willing, really." She continued quickly.

"Alright." Moody agreed. "Once a week with me where I train you - how I please - which may or may not include dueling. Then once a week I'll send the Prewetts to duel you." He added thoughtfully. "If you want more dueling each week I suggest you train up your friends more, or weasel a duel out of Flitwick or McGonagall, they are both accessible and skilled."

"That sounds perfect. Thank you." Jean breathed, slightly pink with the embarrassment of how pushy she had been with surly Auror.

Then Severus appeared, Jean introduced the two to each other (having only known about the other already), and the four got down to the business of the night before, and any repercussions. Moody warned that he believed Greyback had nearly forty in his pack, meaning there was more of his pack out there somewhere. Jean mentioned how she wanted to get Wolfbane brewing for the masses of Werewolves (to which Severus sneered but remained agreeable to making the potion once they got the needed items). Moody had supported the idea, saying anything to thin the numbers of rampaging Werewolves without using mass-murder was a good idea in his book (as long as Jean and Trevor didn't risk their lives, and the future, doing it).

Soon after, Moody left having made plans to start their training that Monday. Before he left Moody told them of his most recent plan to get their fake Bellatrix out of custody (the last two attempts having been foiled by his own Aurors and chance). It would be their last opportunity before the lot from the Wedding attack were sent off to Azkaban.

"You're going to want to watch Carrow, Avery, Mulciber, and Rosier." Severus said when Moody had left. "Maybe Wayt and Wilkes too. With most of their parents are Death Eaters, and you both having been targets of the Hogsmeade attack, they may decide to go after you to win favor." Severus warned. "They have been quiet but do not think that means they have forgotten." He added.

"Thank you, Severus." Jean sighed. "Now do you wish to say something, or are you just going to keep sneering every time you look at me?" Jean asked as she reclined deeper into her made bed and mountain of pillows.

"This is what happens when you play friends with monsters." He sneered at the bandaged peeking out of her Pajama leg.

"Regretting that oath, already?" She asked coolly.

"No." He growled and swept out of the room in a flutter of black robes.

"I'm surprised you didn't hit him." Trevor said, half trying to lighten the mood.

"He's just angry that I got hurt, and conflicted because he finds Werewolves disgusting and now finally he'll have a real challenge to that mindset." Jean sighed.

"It's scary, how you understand him."

"Oh, it's bloody terrifying." Jean agreed with a grin that would have turned into a laugh if it wasn't for the sudden Pop and two small fighting figures that landed on the foot of her bed.

"Bad Dobby!" Wemsi scolded. "Yous mustn't bother Miss. Miss is needing rest!" She growled while grappling with him.

"Wemsi always ... says no!" Dobby grumbled as the two grappled.

"Wemsi I'm fine please stop, I would like to talk to Dobby." Jean said, her words freezing the two before they hurriedly disentangled themselves. Dobby beaming at her as Wemsi glanced between the two and muttered something while glaring at Dobby.

"Dobby and the others have been wanting to speak with Jean Orwell." Dobby declared.

"Please, Dobby just Jean." She sighed and jerked slightly as a dozen Pops filled the air like muffled and disappointing fireworks. Jean and Trevor's beds were then surrounded by more than twenty House Elves. "I take these are the others, Dobby?" Jean asked weakly.

"Just some of us, Miss Jean." One of the larger Elves said removing a hat and sweeping it low as he bowed to her.

"There really is no need for bowing." Jean muttered, her cheeks burning a little.

"I politely disagree Miss." The Elf argued, shocking a small smile onto her face. "We all know, Miss Jean Orwell with her Elf Wemsi and the free Elf Dobby broke the chains of House Elves - returning to us, control of our bonds, if not in the ways of before."

"What were the ways of before?" She asked, all other responses forgotten. "I couldn't find anything – at least nothing believable on the topic." She added, her full attention on the well spoken Elf and his little, tailored tweed suit and cabby hat.

"I'm afraid that must be a topic for another time, Miss." He said. "Miss may call on me in the evenings, after eight, if she wishes to speak to humble Kedalion." He bowed again.

"Alright then." Jean said, feeling a little confused (and the twenty-some staring House Elves weren't helping).

"Dobby thought Miss could help." Dobby squeaked. "Dobby said how smart and good Miss Jean is." He continued, and Wemsi looked like she wanted to kick him.

"What can I do? Is there something wrong with the change in the magic?" Jean asked.

"We's not finding suitable work Miss!" One Elf squeaked.

"We be wanting good work." Another assured.

"The problem isn't with the magic Miss." Kedalion spoke again. "The problem is with the work conditions, we pick a new family or building but within weeks the new bond breaks. We all want to work, and most of us want to bond." He added with a glance to Dobby before continuing. "We are tired of searching, we need help finding good work." Kedalion finished, to a wave of nods and a murmur of agreement.

"Well... let's see... I'm guessing Hogwarts doesn't have enough work for so many more Elves." Jean sighed, frowning slightly. "What about like a maid service?" She asked looking to Trevor before realizing he had no idea what she was talking about. "What about a company." She started again, addressing the mass of Elves. "A business, that sold your services to people or companies? In the Muggle world, people can hire a person to come to their home to clean it, or to do yard work, or repairs, or to cook, or to even watch over their children." She explained.

"We doesn't want payment!" One Elf cried out from the crowd.

"You wouldn't have to be paid." Jean quickly assured. "They company would be paid for your work, but you all would choose between being paid employees or binding yourself to serve the company."

"I get what you're saying." Trevor nodded. "It would be like when you have asked Wemsi to care for Remus, but as a business." He clarified.

"Would that work?" Jean asked the room.

"I'm not sure why it wouldn't," Trevor said when all of the Elves seemed to be thinking it over, "it is functionally the same as asking a personal Elf to help a friend."

"I think that may work." Kedalion said. "May I ask you to describe more on how this company would work?" He asked politely.

"Well..." Jean started, trying to think what to say. "It would be a business, that sells the services of House Elves, and would preferably be run by House Elves. People would contact the business through owl or floo-call, or by coming into the business location. They would order and pay ahead of time for a certain job. Which could either be a recurring job like cleaning a home twice a week or a one-time job like a five-course meal for fifty people on their birthday." Jean explained. "The Elves running the business, would take the orders, organize the workforce, collect and deposit the money, as well as clean and maintain the building and take care of things like buying food and preparing meals for all the Elves. I'm sure there would be other things, but let's leave that there." Jean said, before quickly continuing. "The rest of the Elves would be organized by their strengths or preferred work, so that those who are best at cooking will be assigned to more cooking jobs." Jean tried to explain. "Each Elf, not working in the building, would get their assignments for the day, and then go to each location and do the job requested, and only the job requested, before going to their next location, and so on, until they are done for the day." Jean said, looking over the crowd of bobbing heads to gauge their reaction. "While most of the Elves would be doing work for random people throughout the day, they would be bound or employed by the company or the owner of the business. The people at each location would have no ability to give orders." She added firmly.

"I believe that would be quite acceptable." Kedalion declared. "Would Miss do such a thing?" He asked.

"Me?" Jean breathed.

"I don't think anyone else would Jeany." Trevor said lightly. "And definitely not to your standards." He added.

"I don't know how I would even go about doing such a thing." Jean said, "and even if I did, I'm not sure you would like my terms. Like a mandatory day off each week, and having orders to never harm yourselves nor allow someone else to harm you or one of the other Elves."

"A day off every two weeks." A random Elf challenged.

"Every week _but_ you can do volunteer work - or learn new skills or improve your skills for work - on your day off if you wish, and 'volunteer work' means work for non-profits or good causes, not work you just volunteer to do." Jean added sternly.

"Volunteer work would be things like helping out poor families or work at an orphanage or Hospital." Trevor added for Jean at the confused looks she received. There was a murmur at his words, that swept over the bobbing heads.

"We accept!" Kedalion and several others declared happily.

* * *

~.~.~

By four thirty that morning, Jean was dying to get out of the Hospital Wing. She had been laying in bed facing Trevor as he did the same, with a chess board sitting between them. She was better at Exploding Snap, but chess was what they had and Trevor was enjoying coaching her. She had lost four times, but he insisted she was getting better – then he fell asleep during one of her moves.

"Oh well, I just would have lost again." Jean said softly, as she pulled his blanket from his hip up to his shoulder and silently put the chessboard away.

"Any discomfort, Miss Orwell?" Madam Pomfrey asked quietly.

"Just boredom Madam." Jean said honestly, keeping her voice low.

"Medically relevant discomfort, Miss Orwell." Madam Pomfrey said, her lips pressed together as she waved her wand at Trevor, so they wouldn't disturb him.

"None Madam Pomfrey - I feel fit for a run." Jean answered.

"Don't push your luck, Miss Orwell." Madam Pomfrey scolded but there was no weight behind her words.

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey." Jean said, with a conceding nod.

"Let's see how you're doing, shall we?" Madam Pomfrey said, not quite believing that her patient could be doing as well as she claimed. The Healer took a few minutes to run her wand over Jean, with such concentration that she did not notice the door to the Hospital Wing softly creak as it opened and three young ladies filed in.

Lily quietly walked down the row of beds, with Trish and Lucinda behind her, all three unable to see Madam Pomfrey or Jean behind the closed curtains that encircled Remus' bed. Jean heard the door, and the soft steps on the stone, and tried not to squirm as she hoped it was the girls and that they would be able to help her convince Madam Pomfrey to let her leave.

"You seem to have made a full recovery, although I expect in a few hours you'll be exhausted and ready to sleep at least another seventeen hours on your own." Madam Pomfrey sighed softly. "I was going to allow you to leave for awhile with some suitable company of course, but it seems your brother needs rest of his own."

"We would be happy to keep an eye on Jean, Madam Pomfrey." Lily beamed until she saw the healer jump at the voice, and clutch her heart. "Sorry, Madam." Lily apologized with red cheeks.

"Surely the three of us are equal to Trevor, Madam Pomfrey." Lucinda reasoned.

"Yes, I suppose three students are better than one." The healer nodded, dropping her hand back to her side. "I will release you, Miss Orwell, on the condition that you return by one o'clock this afternoon for me to check you again – and with the understanding that if I wish it, then you will stay and rest for the rest of the day." Madam Pomfrey offered.

"Absolutely, Madam Pomfrey." Jean agreed immediately, half out of bed already.

"And of course," Madam Pomfrey stopped her with a wave, "if you feel tired or unwell in any way you will return here immediately – you three will make sure of it." Madam Pomfrey added with a critical eye to the three girls.

"Of course." Trish answered quickly.

"Absolutely." Lucinda agreed right after Trish.

"Jean will be in excellent hands, Madam Pomfrey." Lily assured.

"Alright then Miss Orwell." Madam Pomfrey withdrew her staying hand. "I release you into the company of Miss Evans, Miss Travers, and Miss Talkalot, until one this afternoon – don't think I won't send a gaggle of Elves to fetch you." She warned before retreating to her quarters.

"Lucinda that spell." Jean said gesturing to the neatly folded pile of clothes she had earlier set on her bedside table. Lucinda complied with a flourish of her wand, and in a moment Jean was dress in jeans and a jumper while her pajamas were folded on her bedside table.

"You really are going to have to practice that spell." Lucinda said with a smirk.

"Come on." Jean breathed, shoving her feet into her shoes and tying them with a flick of her wand. "Before she changes her mind, or I go barmy with boredom." She quietly rushed the other girls, out of the Hospital Wing.

"So when was the last time you went flying Jean?" Trish asked after the three were out of the Hospital Wing and down the hall.

"Um, why?" Jean asked fidgeting, and Lucinda chuckled from in front of her and the others.

"Jean doesn't like flying." Lucinda explained without looking back at the other three.

"But flying is great Jean!" Lily said.

"Are you afraid of heights or are you just pants at flying?" Trish asked.

"I fly well enough," Jean answered, "I'm not afraid of flying. I do it when necessary or when it's the best option. I just don't enjoy it – I find it stressful – not really enjoyable at all." She explained.

"But if it's not fear that stops you from enjoying it, what is it?" Lily asked.

"That's what I asked." Lucinda called over her shoulder, as she opened the front doors in the entrance hall.

"I just can't relax. On a broom," Jean shrugged, "it's like I'm constantly thinking about flying - in a technical sense – being hyper-aware of everything from form to monitoring the wind, to what my options would be if I did fall, to just trying to look everywhere to make sure I won't hit anything and nothing will hit me."

"If that's true then, you are getting on a broom and at least sitting up with us while we do tricks and have fun." Lily declared, taking Jean by the arm.

"It sounds like you just haven't done it enough." Lucinda said. "Like a new driver." She added as Trish too spoke.

"If you're actually afraid we won't make you." Trish assured.

"Of course not." Lily agreed. "Wait, did you just reference cars?" Lily said looking at the back of Lucinda's head.

"I'm surprised as well." Jean said softly.

"I don't follow." Said Trish.

"But you're both Pure-bloods and neither of you takes Muggle Studies." Lily added.

"Some people don't like that word, Lily." Lucinda warned, her eyes flashing with anger momentarily. "I'm a Half-blood and proud of it – no matter how many bigots want to call me Pure-blood – I'm not like them and neither is my family." Lucinda said, biting back most of the anger.

"You see," Trish started, "that word came around in the early eighteenth century. At that time it was only used by those against Magical-Muggle marriages. Only used by people who refused to acknowledge their Muggle ancestors, whether they were grandparents or Great-great-great-great Grandparents." Trish continued her hand on Lily's arm. "Then in the 1930s that damn 'Pure-blood Directory' came out – naming 28 families as Pure-bloods. The only problem was most of those families were proud of their Muggle ancestors – my family made the list, half were happy - called it an honor, but my half was disgusted - ready to list the ten most accomplished Muggles in the family tree."

"Over the last 50 years," Lucinda started, all anger now gone, "the word has become mainstream, used by many but people can't decide on where the line goes." Lucinda explained. "My Pedigree hasn't had a Muggle or Squib in the last four generations, but our family tree is known fully back six generations and in those last two generations the majority of the tree are Muggles, with a few Squibs in there too. So am I a Pure-blood, like so many call me? Or am I a Half-blood?" Lucinda asked before continuing. "My family chooses 'Half-blood', because of the roots and connotation of 'Pure-blood', but many want to change the meaning, to take it away from what it was."

"Some people," Trish started, "are pushing for the word to just refer to having two magical parents, to move it away from its historical use as a way to deny and condemn non-magical family members in the Magical world." Trish added.

"Why try to change the meaning of the word?" Lily asked. "I get it's inefficient, but why does it matter? Why does any of it matter?"

"Every Witch and Wizard in the world has Muggle ancestors, Lily. Every Witch or Wizard that ever lived has had Muggle ancestors." Lucinda said. "At the very least from before the Statute of Secrecy, if not after that. To deny it is stupid, it's absurd. There has never been a true Pureblood, never has there been a Witch or Wizard with no Non-magical ancestors – there has only been those who deny their existence or are ignorant of it in their Pedigree."

"Really everyone wants to change what it means," Trish said, "it's just that some want it to mean no Muggle's in their family tree back, however, many generations (most seem to think three to five), and others want the three terms for blood status to be a simple no-magical-parent, one magical parent, two magical parents system."

"I think what Lily meant was why do we need to label parentage – why can't we just be Witches and Wizards." Jean said.

"It's just a quick way to learn someone's base knowledge." Lucinda answered with a half smile. "If I didn't know you were a Muggle-born I probably would have gone straight to hexing you for calling me a Pureblood – I'm sorry by the way for the tone I took with you." Lucinda apologized, glancing between Lily and the ground.

"No, it's alright." Lily shock the apology away, reaching for Lucinda's elbow. "I understand, it was like saying you're one those people that give me nasty looks and call me a Mudblood. I had no idea someone wouldn't want to be called a Pureblood, but I get it now."

"Well, let's leave such things on the ground, shall we?" Lucinda asked with a small smile.

"Absolutely." Trish agreed with a nod to Lucinda as Lily turned to Jean.

"If you're afraid," Lily said quietly to Jean, "just say so and we'll take turns sitting in the stands with you." Lily assured as they made their way onto the pitch and Lucinda went and picked three good brooms from the school's brooms before taking out her small bag, reaching her arm in the elbow and pulling it back out with her own broomstick.

Jean joined the other three in the air, but simply hovered next to Lily or Trish as the two girls took turns doing tricks. Jean nearly fell off her broom at Lily's trick, but Trish had foreseen such issues and had taken a firm grip on Jean. Lucinda spent most the time running through Quidditch maneuvers but would take breaks to join the three, showing off her own tricks or racing with one of the girls around the pitch. After awhile, Lily, Trish, and Lucinda had talked Jean into leisurely flying around with them, with the argument being that she'd love flying if she was comfortable on a broom and that it would only happen by flying more.

* * *

~.~.~

James, Sirius, and Peter, after sleeping until eleven and having what was either a late breakfast or early lunch (they couldn't agree), returned to the Hospital wing. They had considered sneaking in, in case Madam Pomfrey was in a mood and likely to run them off quickly, but had decided against it until they turned the corner to see the Healer turning away a boy with white hair and a box of sweets.

"Miss Orwell isn't here, you can either give me the box or return later." They could just hear her say, having to watch her lips in order to catch some words. The boy handed over the box, and they could hear that he had said something, but it was too quiet and muttered to make out. "Yes, of course, Mr. Shingleton." They heard her respond to whatever the boy had said before he turned away from the healer and headed down the hall.

"You two go ahead and see Moony. I've been meaning to have a word with a certain Prefect Ravenclaw about our Jeany." Sirius said before he peeled away from the group and quickly followed the boy down the hall.

"Should we go him?" Peter asked James.

"No, best he does this alone just in case Jeany finds out." James said.

"Good point." Peter nodded.

* * *

~.~.~

Sirius quickly walked after the white haired boy, and once behind him for several paces, he pulled him into the first alcove possible. By the time the older boy had pulled himself together and turned around to confront his abductor, Sirius was lazily leaning against the other wall with his arms crossed and smirk on his face.

"Hello, Shingleton. I hear you have taken an interest in my Jean-Bean." Sirius said casually.

"Is this a big brother talk or are you attempting to mark your territory?" Gasp asked with a critical eye. "Either way, I don't see the point as you aren't her brother and Jean says you two aren't dating."

"Jeany and I are close, but we aren't Romantically interested in each other." Sirius said. "But if I did, I would neither feel the need to tell you to back off, or be stupid enough to piss her off in such a way."

"So big brother than talk?" Gasp drawled.

"No, no, I wasn't here for that either. I had assumed, being a Ravenclaw you were smart enough to gather what just what me and my lot, would do to you if you wronged our Jeany. I mean even if Jeany was just Trevor's sister, we'd still make your life hell, but I really didn't think that needed saying." Sirius finished sounding disappointed in the older boy.

"I do have things to do you know?"

"I wanted to make sure you were fully aware of just what Jeany can do to you... if you should forget yourself." Sirius' smirk grew. "You see, me and my lot would love to destroy any sod messing with Jean, but she's more than capable and I'm afraid there just wouldn't be anything left for us to fuck with." He paused to gauge the reaction to the words. "Surely Mike had complained to you about McLaggen's screams the night before our last game? I mean Mike was royally pissed off, and telling nearly everyone how he didn't get any sleep because of it."

"I heard about it, but what does that have to do with Jean?"

"I'm sure you can figure that out." Sirius hummed with a huge grin. "Now, there was this spell that my Hag of a mother used to tell me about when I was little. It was the reason you never mistreated a well-bred lady, because if you touched her, she could shock you like a bolt of lightening and the more contact, the stronger the spell would be."

"Yes, I've heard of it. It's a bunch of Pureblood lies. There are no spells that are only available to a family or blood status."

"Oh, yes that bit was a lie." Sirius agreed. "I did say my mother was a Hag – it really is just best to assume everything she says is a lie. Unless, of course, she's threatening you – that you should always take seriously but I digress, back to my point. Jeany can do the spell and the bit about needing skin contact? That's also a lie." Sirius said nonchalantly. "Although she does say it helps, makes the shock stronger, but it's not needed to get the point across." Sirius finished, leaving the Prefect with a smirk. "Enjoy the rest or your day, Shingleton." Sirius called over his shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

~.~.~

Bootis made his way unseen around the back of Hogsmeade, over the tracks leading to Hogsmeade station, and along the Forbidden Forest. He stopped at a seemingly normal tree and waited until he felt the magical barrier before him ripple, expand and wash over him showing him his black haired companion.

"How is everything?" Bootis asked the man, who sat against the trunk of the large tree, where he had a great view of Hagrid's hut, Hogwarts, and the Quidditch pitch.

"Trevor is in the Hospital wing, Jean left with Lucinda, Trish, and Lily to the pitch. Where they are still flying around – from the scream I heard, I think Lily nearly gave Jean a heart attack when she jumped from her broomstick." The drawled.

"She did what?" Bootis yelped.

"It's just a trick – flip the broom, let yourself fall, use one of a handful of spells to soar or float down to the ground." The other man shrugged, as he filliped segments of the map in his lap.

"Alright," Bootis sighed, briefly pinching the bridge of his nose, "and Hagrid?" He moved on.

"In the garden. All clear."

"And you are sure we have to keep watch over him at all times?" Bootis asked.

"We can't guarantee when it will happen – so yes – unless you would like to be the one to explain any failures when the time comes." The man clipped.

"Right." Bootis sighed. "12-hour shifts on top of everything else until possibly the end of school year is going to really suck, but no I don't want to have that conversation."

"Good. Now, don't you want to annoy me with new names or something?"

"Are you trying to cheer me up, Christopher?" Bootis asked with a wide grin.

"No." The other shot down the name.

"For Saint Christopher." Bootis explained.

"I had gathered that." The man gave a suffering sigh. "You do tend to stick to a theme, after all." The man sneered, but it lacked effect.

"We could just go with Saint, you know, one of those Ironic nicknames like calling a big guy 'smalls' or 'tiny'." Bootis bit back.

"Are you attempting to find bad names so I green-light Janus?" The man looked Bootis over critically. "Or are you just more of an idiot than I thought?"

"How about Tir? Armenian god of wisdom, culture, science and studies. Also was looked to, to interpret dreams and for safe travels." Bootis offered.

"Tempting." Was all the man said, and Bootis really wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not, so he continued.

"Last I got is Meili. An old Norse god, the brother of Thor and son of Odin but not too much more is known really, but he appears to be a god of travels – name is guessed to mean 'mile-stepper'."

"You have quite exasperated all names haven't you?"

"Yes. Frankly, if you don't pick in a week I'll draw girls names out of a hat." Bootis grumbled.

"I'll pick after we assure the escape of one not-Bellatrix-Lestrange before he lands in Azkaban, from over efficient Aurors. It would be a waste of a Spy don't you think?" The man clipped as he stood and handed over the map.

"Fine, Sheryl." Bootis smiled. "Until thin, you get a new girl's name each time."

* * *

~.~.~

A little before noon, the four girls walked back up to the castle from the pitch. After a flight around the grounds while chatting, Lucinda had wanted a little more practice. Jean was tasked with launching Quaffles with a simple spell, one after another while Lucinda tried to stop or catch as many as she could.

When Lucinda had pulled out the five practice Quaffles for Jean to hurled at her, she had also brought out a practice snitch for Trish and Lily to entertain themselves with. Lucinda had set the training snitch at a beginners level before she had handed it over, but soon Lily and Trish were asking for the spell to change the setting (the two having caught it 12 times in 20 minutes).

"That was great!" Lily beamed, bouncing and slightly out of breath still, as they all walked back up to the castle.

"Yeah, you got it eighty percent of the time." Trish laughed. "How are you so good, but have no interest in playing?"

"It's the bludgers really, and who I would have to play with, and against." Lily answered. "It's not worth it to be hit by a bludger, or yelled at by team mates for every mess up, or get knocked off my broom by the other team when the ref isn't looking." Lily concluded.

"Well, seeing that you can't be on my team," Lucinda laughed, "I am very pleased to hear that." She said, giving Lily a playful nudge with her shoulder.

"I'd be perfectly happy, just to chase a training snitch with friends – way better than playing Quidditch." Lily laughed.

"You were pretty good up there Jean." Lucinda said. "I mean your forms off more than just being stiff, but still."

"Yeah, you seemed to relax a little during our fly over the grounds." Trish agreed.

"Do you think it helped you be a little more comfortable on a broom?" Lily asked.

"I think maybe." Jean answered after a moment of thought. "It might just be, being on a broom for so long at one time, but maybe that's the key." Jean contained. "Flying for long periods to force myself to relax, so I can get used to enjoying flying." She explained.

"So you did enjoy it!" Lucinda mock accused.

"Flying over the grounds, just chatting was pretty nice," Jean said, "but I think it was more having fun despite being on a broom, not because of it." Jean reasoned. "By the end, the being on a broom wasn't hindering my enjoyment of being outside on a nice day with friends." She decided.

"I'll take it." Lucinda shrugged.

"We should do this again after O.W.L.s," Lily said with a small smile, "we'll have a week before we leave for the summer." She continued as she playing with the Copper Bracelet on her wrist. "Surely we can find time for once more before then."

"I've never had the opportunity to ask about that." Jean said, looking at the delicate piece. "You get it over Holiday?"

"Oh, that is from a secret admirer." Lucinda said with a grin (in a way that made Jean think it wasn't much of a secret for Lucinda).

"It's really a brilliant piece of magic." Lily said, sliding it off her wrist. "Watch." She said talking Jean by the wrist and making her hold out her hand before Lily dropped the bracelet into Jean's hand. The delicate Copper bangle (with one end shaped like a Tulip) didn't land in Jean's hand, however, rather the moment Lily let it go it turned into a real Tulip, and slowly floated down to hover above Jean's open palm.

"That is clever." Jean smiled, as she leaned closer to examine it.

"Variegated Tulips, like this one, are supposed to reference beautiful eyes, and enchantment." Trish supplied over Jean's shoulder.

"Someone certainly put a lot of thought into it." Lucinda agreed. "Roses are the standard flower for Romance, but Tulips while not as widely used as Roses, are supposed to represent perfect love."

"It's like one big riddle." Lily said. "It's impressive, and thoughtful, and driving me completely mad." She laughed. "I've looked up the meanings for everything to try to riddle it out." She told Jean.

"You mean we have." Trish cut her off. "When you're not forcing me to review with you that is." Trish grumbled.

"You'll be thankful when you get your scores." Lily scolded Trish. "Anyway, there is what they said about Tulips themselves, and about the duel color." Lily continued quickly to Jean, as the girls continued their walk to the castle and the great hall for lunch. "Then the red itself is a declaration of love, or asking to be believed. In this case, I think it's both." She said. "Then yellow Tulips are supposed to be about your smile, as well as hopeless and perfect love."

"That all seems to go together." Jean said, not sure what was driving Lily mad.

"There's more," Lily assured, "when I touch it, it turns to a Copper bracelet. Copper itself is supposed to represent a lot." Lily sighed. "It's associated with Aphrodite, which makes a lot of sense when you look at all the things Copper is supposed to represent. There is love and lust, but also affection, caring and balance, along with artistic creativity, charisma, and the beauty, nurturing, and the youthful aspect of women." Lily listed. "As well as being considered a healing metal that is supposed to teach you to live a fulling life." She added sounding slightly annoyed.

"That is a little jumbled, but it all does make sense for being associated with Aphrodite." Jean said.

"We think that it means 'I love you, it's the real deal, please believe me' and 'you are amazing in general but wow those eyes and that smile'." Trish said, giggling a little at the weak glare Lily directed at her.

"That seems reasonable." Jean nodded after thinking over everything the girls had said.

"There's more," Lily said, "I only found it a few nights ago." Lily added, and Trish opened her mouth in shock and was about to lecture Lily for not telling her sooner. "We've been busy with review." Lily waved the girl down, before continuing. "I'm telling you now." She added as she grabbed the flower (it changing in her hand) as they reached the great hall and they slipped through the open doors.

"Alright, so what else is there?" Jean said, as Trish pouted and Lucinda again gave Jean a look that said, 'there really is more'.

"Sit on the same side, and huddle in." Lily instructed. The four sat themselves down with Lily and Jean in the middle leaning together and back, with Trish and Lucinda on the ends leaning in and over the other two.

Lily took out her wand and looked at each girl to see if they were watching.

"Go on then." Lucinda encouraged before Lily could ask if they were ready. Lily gave a small nod and pressed the tip of her wand to the bracelet.

"So I was trying some spells to further examine it." Lily said. "And watch what happened when I did this one." She added, before turning her attention to the bracelet in her hand. "Reveal your secrets."

'No.' Engraved itself on the metal. 'It's more fun if you play along.' Appeared a moment after.

"Who made you?" Lily asked quietly, after exchanging looks with each of the girls huddled around her.

'That is the question.' Replaced the last message.

"Why hide?" Lily asked.

'Who says I'm hiding?' Answered her, and Lily growled.

"You see?" She asked the girls, holding the bracelet up higher.

"Is that all you've asked it?" Lucinda wondered.

"Yes." Lily sighed.

"Maybe it will give some clues too? If we ask the right questions?" Lucinda said. "Why else go to the effort of such enchantments?"

"Start basic, ask if it's a girl or a boy." Trish advised, and so Lily did, the bracelet replying with 'male', causing Lucinda to snort.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Clearly, he wouldn't want to be called a boy." Lucinda laughed.

* * *

~.~.~

"So, it just appeared in your cabin?" Jean asked Lily, as the three girls walked Jean back to the Hospital wing.

"I sat down," Lily started, "Trish got her trunk put away and sat down at the same time that Lucinda found us, and then a moment later there was puff of white smoke and the flower was floating in the middle of the cabin with this big tag that said: 'to Lily, from your admirer'."

"Of course, she didn't touch it right away." Trish added in with a teasing grin.

"Of course not," Lily scolded, "first thing I did was check it out magically, and there was nothing harmful or anything, but the message on the tag changed to 'Really, Lily?', and then when I did touch it the tag turned to a puff of smoke, and the flower turned to the bracelet." Lily finished as they come to the cracked open doors to the Hospital wing that Severus and Reggie were leaving through.

"There she is." Reggie nods to Jean.

"Hey, you two." Jean greeted.

"Jean." Severus stiffly gave her a small nod.

After a moment, the group split up. Lily, Trish, Severus, and Reggie were headed down to the Library, and Lucinda walked Jean back to her bed and stayed to chat for a bit before Lucinda returned to their dorm to meet Patty.

"So what is it that you know, that Lily doesn't?" Jean asked with a brief glance at the shadows from inside the curtained-off and silenced bed and decided there was no need to silence them from the four boys behind the curtain.

"The admirer really isn't a secret at all." Lucinda grinned. "I offered it up as theory, but Lily refused the idea, so I figured it's best for her to figure it out by herself." Lucinda shrugged.

"It's James isn't it?" Jean asked, half-sighing.

"That's the one." Lucinda smiled. "I think I actually have a higher opinion of him now – you might be right about those boys, Jeany." She laughed.

"Hey, Lucinda," Trevor greeted as he came out of the bathroom, looking fresh. "Enjoy yourself?" He asked Jean with a grin.

"I really did, actually." Jean agreed.

"Well, I should be going." Lucinda said, standing and putting her bag over her shoulder.

"Could I have a word on the way out?" Trevor asked her.

"Sure." Lucinda agreed with a scrutinizing look.

* * *

~.~.~

"The admirer really isn't a secret at all." The four boys heard Lucinda say on the other side of the curtain.

"I'm still not sure why she hasn't told Lily." James muttered.

"Slytherin?" Peter offered unsure, as Lucinda continued talking.

"Don't let Jeany hear you say that." Sirius warned with a snort.

"- I figured it's best for her to figure it out by herself." Lucinda finished.

"It's James isn't it?" They heard Jean say (it really didn't sound like a question).

"Why does Jean get it right away, but Lily still hates me?" James asked.

"She likes the bracelet." Remus countered. "It's working, you just have to stick to the plan." He assured.

"Says the man without a plan." James muttered bitterly.

"On that subject." Sirius said turning to Remus with a grin.

"We are not talking about this." Remus said firmly to Sirius, but Sirius only turned his grin to James and raised a brow in question (to which James gave a small nod). "Whatever you two are planning, stop it." Remus said, narrowing his eyes at the duo.

* * *

~.~.~

"So, I wanted to ask a favor." Trevor started. "About Katie."

"Go on." Lucinda said evenly, but her eyes were still scrutinizing him.

"When she wakes up," Trevor sighed, "if she doesn't remember me, would you not tell her?" He asked. "I mean, you can tell her we dated, but could you not tell her how good it was?" He tried to explain. "I mean if you could not make me out to be a prat that would be nice, but if you could just make sure she doesn't know how much she felt for me, it would be appreciated." He finished, swallowing thickly.

"Why?" Lucinda asked, holding back her urge to hex him and rant about abandoning her friend when she needed him.

"She only got hurt because of me, Lucinda." Trevor sighed heavily as he messed up his hair. "If she hadn't cared about me, she wouldn't have come back, she wouldn't have gotten hurt." He said, trying to get her to see. "Stuff like that is going to keep happening, Lucinda. There will be a war, and it will be bloody, and I know she would fight if she remembered me, because I'll be fighting, and she wouldn't let me do it alone." He grumbled, pulling at his hair again. "So please, I'm begging you," he implored, "don't tell her, and when you graduate and get signed to an international team (like we all know you are going to be) take her and your family with you. You'll be protected, and if she's with you then so will she."

"And when it's all over?" Lucinda asked, her tone softer than it had been.

"Then there would be no reason not to tell her if you want." He said. "I just want her to be safe, and not to be worried about me. Let her have that. Let her have fun traveling the world with you until the world here shapes up, and if after it all, she's still interested in me then I'll be thrilled."

"Alright then." Lucinda conceded, softly.

* * *

~.~.~

"They're gone..." Jean called softly. "I can see your shadows just standing there." Jean sighed when she didn't get a response.

"Hey, Jeany." Sirius said with a winning smile as he pulled back the curtain between Jean and Remus' beds. "You've had some visitors." He said nodding to the small pile of sweets on her bedside table. "What did you and the girls get up too?" He asked, hopping off of Remus' bed.

"We spent the morning flying." Jean answered casually.

"You got on a broom for them?" Sirius yelped. "How many times have I tried to get you on a broomstick?" He asked outraged, and Jean could help but snort.

"I'm sure it's a rather new experience for you – having to try, to get a girl on your broomstick." Jean laughed to herself.

"You're rubbing off on her." Trevor frowned, coming around the curtained end of Remus' bed and sitting down next to Jean. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Getting tired," Jean sighed, "but I don't want to sleep yet, so tell me what I've missed." Jean said looking over the five boys.

"Reg and Snape were here." Sirius offered sitting on the other side of Jean, throwing his arm over her shoulders and pulling her close to him. "Reg said hello to me – an actual hello." He added softly to her cheek.

"Still trying to find the right time to talk to him?" Jean turned her head to ask quietly.

"Yeah, I didn't want to with Snape there sneering over every word." Sirius sighed, pressing his forehead into Jean's temple. "I'll do it on the train if nothing else." He promised himself. "No matter who's with him."

"So," Trevor starts before the awkwardness could fester, "I just asked Lucinda not to tell Katie about me when she wakes up – seeing as the healers seem to think it's going to be more of how much she'll forget and not an if." Trevor declared, thinking it was as good a change of topic as any, and that he would have to tell them sometime, anyway.

"That's rough mate." Was all James said, as he put a hand on Trevor's shoulder semi-awkwardly.

"So, Lily told me the story behind her new bracelet." Jean said, giving James a look. "Any reason I've been denied the story until now?" She asked pointedly to James before glancing between Sirius and Trevor.

"Oh, I think that idea was the best James has ever had." Remus laughed. "It started after you two left with the Prewetts." He started for James.

"Fleamont walked in on us trying to plan something for Lily at the station." Peter added when James didn't speak up.

"He told us, that giving her flowers on the platform and then filling her cabin with more, was probably a bad idea." Sirius smirked. "Said he's been trying that kind of thing and it hasn't helped any, so he should try something special – something private." Sirius said.

"He said," James started, "that you told him about the two boxes I gave her and that you said she liked them. So he told me that I should do more things like those and that I should leave her alone, and let her instigate contact." James finished with a slight pout.

"Fleamont is a very smart man." Jean grinned, in approval. "Although after seeing him and 'Emia together, I can understand your over-the-top nature with Lily."

"He said to save the grand gestures until after dating for a few months." James added. "Said to save that kind of thing for a 6th-month or 1-year anniversary." He added.

"That sounds like good advice." Jean agreed.

"Nothing I haven't tried to tell him before." Remus commented. "Apparently, I've been failing to communicate that idea." Remus added conversationally to Jean and Trevor. "So James had the idea of a magical flower that can be a bracelet – although technically it's the opposite." Remus said. "After some attempts, we found enchanting a bracelet to turn into a flower made a higher quality enchantment than a flower into a bracelet." Remus explained to Jean, knowing that she was really the one who find it interesting.

"So we had to get the bracelets made first," James said, "but the hard part there, was actually deciding what to order. It was actually a simple order, and the smith wasn't busy, so she was able to complete the order in just a few hours."

"Which we would have spent looking at the new brooms anyway." Sirius commented, beside her.

"Once we had the order from the goldsmith, it took a while for us to decide to just use contact to control its state." Remus said.

"We spent a long time thinking of, how we could give it to her and give her the spell to change its state." Peter added.

"Without saying: 'here's a gift and here is it's manual'." Sirius laughed.

"So, she just recently discovered that it will answer her questions." Jean prodded.

"It won't answer all questions." James said with a shrug like it wasn't impressive magic unless it could answer any question just as he would. "But it will give her enough to confirm it's me, once she has them all at least."

"There are more?" Jean asked.

"I had three made," James nodded, "but we've done very little with the other two so far. Next one, I'll give her at the start of next year. I wanted each one to be a little bit different, but I haven't really got any ideas for that." James finished.

"That would be nice." Jean nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"The next will be a Platinum Aster bracelet, and the other is a Gold Forget-Me-Not."

"And if she never confronts you about it being you?" Jean asked. "She may figure it out, and wait for you to 'show yourself', per say."

"That's what I said." Remus agreed.

"Which is why, if she hasn't asked me about it by the end of 6th year," James said, "then I'll give her a bouquet in person on the train home. She'll have the summer to think that way." James sighed, as he gripped at his hands (and no one verbalized the clear 'and won't be able to reject me outright' that hung in the air).

* * *

~.~.~

Hours later, James, Sirius, and Peter left for the night, after Madam Pomfrey had caught them and decide to give Jean and Remus a light sleeping draft to force the others to stay out this time. Trevor was allowed to stay as long as he didn't disturb anyone, and so he was reading by the soft glow of his wand when Wemsi randomly appeared.

"Brave Mister." Wemsi whispered. "Aurors Moody calls Wemsi." She said quietly.

"What does he want?" Trevor whispered back.

"Wemsi hasn't gone – so angry with Wemsi."

"He won't hurt you Wemsi." Trevor assured her. "Not that he could if he tried. Remember your orders, Wemsi."

"Always!" Wemsi chirped quickly, nodding even quicker.

"Well, would you see what he wants? And if he's rude," Trevor suppressed a mischievous grin, "you're welcome to tell him where to stick it." After a moment of considering his words, Wemsi popped away without a word.

A minute later, Wemsi returned with a sealed letter addressed to both Orwells. After Wemsi left, Trevor opened the letter and read it quietly.

 _Won't make Monday – too busy. I'll send the Prewetts to met you. One was going to teach that day anyways. While they're there, tell them. If not the truth, then something to shut them up, they're driving me mad. Clean up your mess._

 _I'll send word if I can fit you in later in the week._

 _M_

* * *

~.~.~

(The next day)

[Sunday, May 16th, 1976.]

"Well, that's finally done." Beamed Bootis. "Eh, Deborah?" He added with a laugh.

"Didn't you use that one, a few days ago?" His sour companion sneered.

"No, no that was Delilah." Bootis grinned.

"The 'D' one the day before that." The man said with a great suffering sigh.

"Deandra." Bootis answered with an assured nod.

"Why am I even asking?" The man muttered to himself. "Like I care..."

"You could just pick a name already, Janet." Bootis said.

"You already did 'J'." The man sighed again, pressing into one of his temples with his finger.

"Sorry, Kelly."

"That's unisex - not really a girls name." The man corrected.

"I'm starting to think you enjoy this, Lora." Bootis smirked. "You did say that you would pick 'after', and it is 'after', and yet your bickering with me about girl's names."

"I said 'after', not 'right after'." The man retorted.

"Alright then, Mildred, maybe tomorrow."

"Yes, well I'll take first watch. Just because it isn't likely to happen in the early morning doesn't mean we can slack off of our watch when we don't have other pressing matters."

* * *

~.~.~

(Two days later)

[Monday, May 17th, 1976.]

"What'd you get?" James asked Sirius about the thick envelope he had taken a moment ago from an unfamiliar Owl. Several at the table had gotten the Prophet, Peter had a letter from his mother about plans for the summer (visiting her sister in Romania), and Jean received a package that she had simply called 'supplies' when asked about it.

"Its from my cousin." Sirius said sounding nearly confused, and he reread the card filled with neat writing spaced perfectly over the page.

"Oh, how is Andromeda?" James smiled. "And that little Nymph of hers?" He laughed. "She should be turning three now, yeah?" James asked as he spread jam on his toast.

"Wrong cousin." Sirius breathed. "It's from Narcissa _Proulx_ and her husband – Didier Rene Proulx, although she does talk a lot about the Tonks – Uncle Alfred too... she wants me to visit this summer – something about her making strong bonds with the family she has left." He shrugged.

" _The_ Didier Proulx?" A girl sitting in earshot asked (maybe a third year).

"Didier Proulx?" Another girl asked. "As in 'France's most eligible bachelor for the last four years?' The 'most handsome man in France'? And they don't just call him that because he's part Veela, you know." She added beaming around the table, but Sirius only frowned stony-faced at the two girls, until they turned their attention to each other.

"I heard they're dying for pictures of the secret wedding!" The first girl said to the second.

"Alright then, no saying that name then." Sirius grumbled, giving an annoyed sigh at the two girls (now, deep into quick paced gossip).

"I can't believe it!" Lily shrieked.

"Not you too." Sirius growled. "I thought you were sensible – annoying sometimes, but sensible." He groaned.

"How should I react to the news about your cousin, Sirius?" Lily hissed.

"Say 'anyone's better than that sod Lucious Malfoy'?" Sirius offered.

"What are you on about?" Lily snapped, throwing her newspaper at him. "That crazy bitch that killed Jane, escaped! The Aurors fucked up, and she got free with two others who attacked the wedding!" Lily raged.

"Bella's free?" Sirius said through gritted teeth, his jaw clenching as his eyes bore into Lily (demanding an answer).

"They'll catch her Sirius." Jean lied to the boy beside her, her hand on his knee.

"They better do more than that." He said darkly, throwing his arm around Jean and pulling her close (not noticing Lily's shock to his words).

"So France? You going to go?" Jean quietly changed the topic.

"I don't know, I was never close to Narcissa, she was closest to my age of the three girls, but she is still four years older than me. It didn't help that anytime we were near each other, the old whale got inbreeding wet dreams." He added with a grumble. "Andromeda, on the other hand, was a refuge of normalcy for me. She's always been my favorite cousin – not that she ever really had any competition before – but still. When I was a kid, she was old enough to know what her older sister has always been, and she did a lot keep Bella away from me and Reg before she graduated my first year. She did a lot for me that year too." Sirius added.

"She didn't keep Narcissa away from Bella, too?" Jean couldn't help but whisper back.

"No, Bella always liked Narcissa - treated her like a favorite china doll. She always kept her close but away from harm or anything nasty." He explained, pausing as if something had just occurred to him. "Not that Bella didn't probably break free just to murder her for marrying who she would call a 'halfbreed'." Sirius added bitterly. "She probably sees Narcissa wanting more for herself as a personal betrayal." He said, clearly getting pissed off more every moment. "Bella pretends to be all about family loyalty, but really it's all about her and getting her way. Always has been."

"Come on," Jean said pulling his hand as she stood, "don't want to late for Defense when it's finally an Auror lesson."

"It is?" James said across from them with a grin. "Who? Is it Frank again? His last lesson was great!"

"The Prewetts this time." Jean answered as Sirius whispered something in her ear.

"Both of them?" James asked.

"Yes," Jean says to James, before turning to Sirius to repeat the word before turning back to James, "it was going to be just one, but Moody has them coming to see Trevor and me after our last class, so apparently they have something planned that involves both of them teaching."

* * *

~.~.~

"If you'd stay after Orwell." Gideon said as the class was dismissed. Jean and Trevor plus all their friends paused to look at the pair of Professors.

"Both Orwells." Fabian added, to dispell any question. "The rest of you go ahead to lunch, it will be a few a minutes." The others nodded, and made their way out of the room, some pausing just long enough for a 'see you later'. Severus paused as he passed Jean.

"Bring them in, you know this is them wanting answers." He said in barely a whisper while managing to still give her a heated look (as he had been since he saw her in the Hospital Wing).

"Want to just explain?" Fabian asked once the four were alone.

"Or should we start asking questions?" Gideon added.

"It's a long talk, let's just do it over lunch." Jean said.

"I'll ask Wemsi." Trevor said, and the next moment the Elf appeared, just like he knew she would. "Wemsi, would you set up a lunch for the four of us?" He asked.

"In here?" Jean asked the Prewetts knowing it was Trevors next questing.

"Office." Fabian said as he pointed with his thumb to the door over his shoulder.

"In that office." Trevor added to Wemsi, pointing to the lone door at the back of the class. Wemsi happily agreed before popping away.

By the time the four of them entered the office at the back of the Defense classroom, Wemsi had already removed the standard teacher's desk (or perhaps she had transfigured it), for the room was empty besides a table already half filled with food, and four chairs around it. A moment later, Wemsi popped back into the room and set two final platers on the table before turning her attention to Jean and Trevor.

"Thank you, Wemsi." Jean said. "Could I bother you, to ask Dumbledore for the use of his pensive?"

"Of course, Miss." Wemsi said with a bow before disappearing again with a soft pop.

"A pensive huh? Those are extremely rare" Fabian asked, his brows arched to question if that was really necessary.

"We wouldn't even know about them it Moody hadn't strong armed an unspeakable into getting him one." Gideon added.

"You wanted answers, and the truthful ones will be quite hard for you." Jean said.

"We are smarter then we might look." Gideon assured.

"I didn't mean that if would be hard for you to grasp or understand." Jean said.

"She meant the truth is rather unbelievable, and that you'll want proof." Trevor added.

"And I used all the Veritaserum I made when I told Moody everything." Jean sighed. "So seeing my memories is really the best I can give you."

"Are you going to tell us everything?" Fabian asked.

"Everything is really more than can be cover in one meeting, let alone a lunch." Jean answered truthfully. "Over time, I'm sure you'll know everything." She added.

"I would secure the room now, but you're better at it." Trevor prodded.

"I already did." Gideon said.

"Seeing just how sensitive this information is, I'll be adding my own." Jean sighed, and Wemsi reappeared with the Pensive that she set up in the corner with a snap of her fingers.

"Thank you Wemsi." Jean and Trevor said together, and Wemsi bowed before popping away.

Jean took care in casting her privacy spells, but she took a seat next to her brother and across from Fabian. The three had started filling their plates, while she placed her spells over the room. In silence, she filled her own plate and slowly ate, in the silence of everyone waiting for someone else to start talking.

"So?" Gideon prompted, after about five minutes of silence.

"Think just jumping in would be best?" Jean asked Trevor, not really sure how else to tell them.

"Not sure how you can beat around that bush." Trevor shrugged, and Jean nodded.

"We're not twins and our birth names are not Jean or Trevor." Jean said, trying to start them off as easy was she could.

"We are not 16," Trevor added, "and we meet when we 11 on the Hogwarts express." He added.

"I was born Hermione Jean Granger to two Muggle Dentists, on September 19th, 1979." Jean added before either could interrupt.

"And I was born Neville Longbottom to Frank and Alice Longbottom on July 30th, 1980." Trevor added over the beginning of stuttered protests.

"We're from the future – May 2nd, 1998 to be exact." Jean added quickly.

"We're changing what we're about to show you. Hopefully, for the better." Trevor finished, and they both waited for the two redheads to find words (and not just open and close their mouths).

* * *

~.~.~

In the Pensieve, Jean put some of her happy memories of the Weasleys (her first time at the burrow, the breakfast before the Quidditch cup with Bill and Charlie, and walking around the Weasley twins shop). She didn't want to only show the bad, she wanted them to have some good moments before she started to get into the darker memories (the fight the night Dumbledore died and Bill was mauled, Molly giving Harry Fabian's watch for his 17th birthday, the picture of the Order and the recount of their fates, followed by the last dance she had at Bill's wedding before they ran).

Next, she put in the few memories that told of the world outside of their tent that year. It was memories of Potterwatch, and meeting Dean and Griphook and running from the snatchers. She skipped Malfoy Manor and had Trevor add his memories of that school year before they both finished with the parts of the final battle that concerned the Weasleys. She added snippets of them fighting before she showed the family huddled around Fred, ending with Molly dueling Bellatrix.

When she was done, she looked to Trevor who gripped her shoulder and gestured for the Prewetts to enter the Pensieve. The two joined them to answer any questions the men had, though it was largely unneeded as the Prewetts grew more and more silent as the scenes played before them.

At first, they had made comments about the additions to the Burrow, and about Molly and Arthur. They had noted how grown up Bill and Charlie were (and how they knew she'd keep going until she got a girl) but when they watched Molly give Harry the watch that was currently in Fabian's possession, they grew quiet. They grew pale at Dumbledore lying broken under the astronomy tower. They gripped each other in silent support when they saw what Greyback had done to their nephew. As they watched on, they grew stock-still and wide-eyed, until they witnessed their sister mourn her son. Watched a nephew they didn't know mourn his twin - something they couldn't imagine doing. By the end, they cried silently and gripped each other's shoulders.

After the last memory played, they all exited without a word. Jean and Trevor said nothing in the moments that followed. The Prewetts stared at each other, clearly somehow communicating (although Jean wasn't sure if it was a twin thing or a perk of being legilimens).

"What happened to the rest of our family?" Gideon asked.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "You saw me at the Burrow. The boys you saw with me in the tent, where Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley - Molly youngest son - they were my best friends, and I spent a lot of time with the Weasleys. In that time, I only ever heard of a few Aunts and Uncles, and with parents who are both the 7th born child, I can't picture that being a good sign for the Prewetts or for the Weasleys." Jean finished.

"What do we do?" Fabian asked when he finally found his voice.

"What you've been doing." Jean said simply. "The ring we took from that shack?" She said, and when they nodded that they remembered she continued. "That was a Horcrux – Voldemort's Horcrux." She added. "It's not a common bit of magic and for good reason, although as Aurors you may know what it is."

"Moody mentioned it last week." Gideon supplied.

"So he actually split his soul? He was immortal?" Fabian asked.

"Yes, and more than once, and he still is immortal – for now." Jean said.

"He wanted his soul in seven pieces but at the moment he should have only five made." Trevor added.

"What is the Plural of Horcrux? Horcruxes? Or is it like Octopi?" Fabian asked.

"I don't think even the bastard who invented them thought there would ever be a need for a plural." Gideon answered.

"Its roots are Old-English or French so it would not be pluralized with an 'I'. It also doesn't end in 'us', but then Octopus is from Greek instead of Latin and would plural to Octopodes, but that doesn't stop people from slapping the latin plural on the word and touting it as better than the perfectly acceptable English plural of Octopuses." Jean muttered, causing the other three to grin.

"We should also say, that we are not from the future of this Reality." Trevor said.

"Rather, we come from the future of a Reality nearly the same to this one." Jean added. "We know of one difference, and while I don't see it affecting the war, it should be kept in mind. We have been trying to confirm our knowledge as much as possible because of this, but it is also a good tool to monitor any changes we create." She finished.

"So, we stand at one of five Horcruxes?" Gideon asked.

"Two of five." Trevor corrected.

"We know that as of a few months ago Riddle still had one in his own possession, it's future location had been with Lucious Malfoy before Halloween of '81, but with him in Azkaban now, we don't know where it's going." Jean admitted.

"Riddle?" Fabian asked.

"Voldemort was born Tom Marvolo Riddle, to the love potion-ed Muggle Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt in the mid-1920s, she gave birth to him at a Muggle Orphanage and died shortly after."

"He made up the name Lord Voldemort, not wanting to go by his father's name." Trevor said before moving on. "Anyway, we think one of the others is in Gringotts, and that the last will be placed in a cave in 1979." Trevor said.

"Moody is still shifting through Bellatrix's memories to confirm Gringotts." Jean said. "Did he tell you I killed her at the Wedding and took most of her memories?" Jean asked hollowly. "Not my best moment, but I'm glad she's gone." She added as she watched their reaction, her right hand on her left arm.

"He told us." Gideon confirmed as if it was nothing.

"And about the bloke pretending to be her, to spy for us. He recruited us weeks ago to stage her break out after we foiled his first attempt." Fabian said with a small grin.

"Yes, that should help us greatly in reducing the body count as much as possible." Jean agreed.

"How are you going to be able to use this information to save 'as many as possible' without revealing the spy?" Gideon asked. "Let alone having them hunting for a spy due to your knowledge of this other Reality?"

"Hopefully, by being very very clever." Jean smiled. "But that is a story for another time." She added, not wanting to tell them until it was actually set up (she'd have to tell them at some point and she was pretty sure they weren't going to be happy about it when that time came).

"Lunch is nearly over." Trevor agreed, looking at his watch.

"Right." Fabian nodded. "We'll see you after your last class." He added.

"Meet here?" Gideon asked.

"Sounds good." Jean and Trevor answered together, both giving a single nod in tandem.

"And they're not really twins." Fabian chuckled, looking to his brother, as the Jean and Trevor left.

"Not even related – makes it all more impressive, really." Gideon laughed.

* * *

~.~.~

"They're taking a while don't you think?" Remus asked Sirius, it was about the fifth time one of them had commented on the topic and now lunch was nearly over.

"Yeah, they are." Sirius agreed as he pushed the remaining food around his plate with his fork.

"Do you think they got detention?" Peter asked.

"No, the Prewetts like them, they're like tutors for Jean and Trev." Sirius said.

"Yeah, I don't think they would take points or give detention to anyone, unless they really didn't like them or if there were witnesses." Remus agreed with Sirius. "I think they'd just hex someone with something unpleasant if they caught them doing anything another teacher would take points for."

"Yeah, they did show us two secret passages before they left." Sirius said.

"And gave us tips for Peeves." Peter added.

"Not to mention, the spell they gave us to open the witch – sure we gave it a password but that spell helped us find most of the other passages we now of know of." James added reverently.

"Hey." Trevor greeted as he and Jean sided up to the table behind Remus and Sirius.

"It's only Binn's next," Jean said to Sirius, "we can still have that run." She added, 'run' having come to mean many things to the two of them.

"Absolutely." Sirius grinned, standing and soon pulling her away.

After skipping class, they spent their time in the Room of Requirement, with Sirius smashing and blowing up piles of china and old furniture, as Jean repaired them so he never ran out. After a few minutes Sirius' was satiated by the clinking of broken china and the flurry of feathers and stuffing. With a grin, he changed the game, and they were racing (in animal form) through the maze of junk after each other.

Panting, they turned back and the room changed around them to offer a huge fluffy chair by a fireplace. They fell exhausted into the chair one after the other, Sirius first and then Jean. They sat with their rears in either corner of the seat, Jean's legs over his, and both with their arms over the back of the chair to the other's neck.

"I don't want to go to France alone." Sirius was the first to speak.

"You don't have to go at all if you don't want to." Jean reminded.

"I don't want to go all summer, but maybe for a week or two." Sirius said, leaning his head back onto the back of the chair.

"James would go with you, I'm sure." Jean said.

"I don't want James around them. The Tonks and Uncle Alfred are one thing... I'm sure of them, but Narcissa and this new husband of hers … I just don't know." He sighed.

"I understand." Jean said softly.

"Tell me something you haven't?" He asked. "Tell me how you go your scars?"

"Well..." Jean starting thinking of what to say. "This one." She said, having pulled up her shirt to trace the raised skin over her stomach. "Me, Trevor, Harry, Ron, Ron's sister Ginny, and another friend – Luna." Jean started, wanting to tell as much as she could without lying to him. "We found out that Harry's godfather was taken prisoner by ...unsavory people, and no one was there to listen to us, so we all went to save him ourselves." She said. "It broke out into a big fight. We were just a bunch of kids fighting adults off with Stupify's. It was the first time, any of us had ever dueled for real, and they were out for blood." She sighed. "I was dueling this one man, and I was barely holding him off, but I realized that he was using verbal spells, when most of the time adults don't. So I silenced him and it just happened to be right before he cast the spell that did this." Jean said, tapping her finger slightly on the scar. "Felt like a churning fire, trying to break free... I'm told if I hadn't silenced him I might not have survived long enough for help to get to us. We were saved you see." She chuckled (they had been so foolish then – they had never really considered one of them would be killed).

"By who?"

"Several People." She sighed. "Professor John and his friends really." She decided was the best answer.

"And his godfather? Did you save him?"

"He died saving Harry." Jean answered simply. "It nearly destroyed Harry." She added quietly.

"What about this one." Sirius asked, running his fingertips down her left arm.

"That happened a few months before we came here." Jean sighed. "Time is a little funny when you're living in a tent running for your lives." She added before wondering if that was too much information. "We were caught, and they wanted information. So they 'questioned' me, and locked Harry and Ron away for later." She said softly and felt his arm tighten around her – pulling her snugly into his side as he gripped her shoulders tightly.

"They Crucioed you." He said stiffly, and she could tell he had assumed as much for awhile now.

"Yes... I'm quite ashamed." She breathed, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "You see, after the first one – it hurt so much – and after everyone thought I was so brave. _So clever_." She said, and her voice gave out on her. "But it worked. One Crucio and I was telling the truth. She asked and I answered." She said as tears started running down her cheeks. "But then the truth didn't stop her. The truth didn't save me." Jean breathed. "It was only then, that I got my mind back. Only then, that I realized answering the questions wasn't the way out. I found a lie she could believe, one that would buy us time and I stuck to it no matter how many times she turned her wand on me... She got bored with the Cruciatus after awhile and did that with a cursed blade, so it won't heal." Jean said with a broken nod to her arm. "But what really bothers me about it, is that if she had listened or if she had asked better questions...I'm afraid I would have told her far too much. There are some things I know I wouldn't have said - they didn't know Harry was Harry and I do now that if she asked me who he was that I wouldn't have told - I was ready to lie about who he was and she just asked this stupid question and I thought 'that's all? That's all she wants? That's all it will take to stop the pain?'... so i told her... and it didn't."

"That is nothing to be ashamed of." He said firmly, pulling her into his lap and wrapping both arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Thinking at all. Let alone to come up with a plan, after being Crucioed at all is bloody impressive Jeany." He added firmly, and neither said anything for a moment.

"Tell me something you haven't." She requested.

"I've always protected Reggie. He thinks I stopped when he started Hogwarts – when _I_ started Hogwarts – but I never have." Sirius said quietly. "My first year, I behaved, _mostly_ – enough to ensure his safety at home. Once he was sorted into Slytherin he became the favorite child. Part of me wanted him in any other house, but part of me was glad he was in Slytherin because I knew he'd be the favorite, knew that it would keep him safe." Sirius admitted. "I made it clear my second year, that he was off limits, much like Andromeda did for me my first year... I cursed a lot of upperclassmen that year – they were just doing standard harassment of first years really – especially for Slytherin first years." He added guiltily. "I think that, might be the only reason the Prewetts took any notice of us actually. You see, I had been casually hexing anyone I saw try to target him, and the Prewetts noticed but mostly stayed out of it, but them and Frank saved my arse once. Although they may have been saving Franks arse from trying to save mine." He laughed. "Anyway, I found out Malfoy – the git who was going to marry Narcissa – was cursing Reggie and using his Prefect badge to blame it on Gryffindors to take points. I don't know how long he had been doing it, but this one time he tried to blame it on this bloke Boot, he's in Reggie's year. Only McGonagall saw enough to know it wasn't Boot or any of the Gryffindors in the hall, so Malfoy said it must have been one of the Hufflepuffs behind Boot and his friends." Sirius gave a half laugh. "Anyway, Boot told me that night in the common room, so me and James, Remus, and Peter sat down in front of the fire and planned hell for Malfoy. The Prewetts apparently overheard us, but they didn't say anything until we pulled it off. After that, they seemed to find us amusing." Sirius said with a grin.

"You should tell him." Jean said after a few moments.

* * *

~.~.~

(The next day)

[Tuesday, May 18th, 1976.]

Jean woke up in her bed in the girl's dorm, with Lucinda just getting dressed for the day, and Patty making her bed before she headed into their common room to make tea, like every morning. On her bedside table, was a note from Wemsi saying she had a message for her from Moody.

"Wemsi." Jean called softly.

"Did Miss sleep well?" Wemsi asked as she appeared.

"Yes, I did, thank you. What did Auror Moody want you to tell me?" Jean asked, knowing he would have given her a sealed letter, as he always did.

"He gave Wemsi a letter for Miss." The Elf answered and pulled out the sealed letter to hand to Jean. "Wemsi has papers Miss and Mister must sign, so Wemsi can do what miss asked." She added, with a glance to Lucinda who was humming as she pointed her wand at the back of her head to style her hair. Wemsi snapped her fingers and handed over the large stack that appeared.

"Thank you Wemsi, Trevor and I will get to this as quickly as we can." Jean said as she put the papers into her bookbag for later. Wemsi gave a bow and popped away before Jean started to open Moody's letter and read it.

 _Meet me tomorrow at eight in the empty classroom nearest Dumbledore's office. This weekend the Longbottom's will meet you – same place and time on Saturday. The Prewets are busy with the wedding this weekend, and will not be available until the week after. I will send word with your Elf when I have someone to replace them next week._

 _M._

"Do you want to walk down together?" Lucinda asked, taking in Jean still in her PJ's.

"Go ahead, I'll be down soon, I just need a shower." Jean said, standing up and grabbing the stack of clothes she had set out the night before to take into the bathroom with her school bag. Jean left the girls dorm right after Lucinda but turned left while Lucinda had turned right to the portrait.

"Morning." Abrey called to her.

"Morning everyone." Jean returned.

"Jean, there's a cup of tea ready for you when you're done in there." Patty smiled from the table as she sat across from Severus and Aubrey (Patty had been making her and Lucinda tea ever since they got back from break).

"Thank you, Patty." Jean smiled as she continued to the bathroom.

When Jean finished her shower, she dried herself and her hair with her wand before dressing and banishing her folded PJs back to her bed. When she left the bathroom, with her bookbag already over her shoulder, Patty and Abrey were gone, and Severus stood leaned against the back of the couch with his arm crossed at her.

"Yes, Severus?" She asked.

"Just what the bloody hell were you thinking?" He asked coolly. "Or have I been overestimating your intelligence all this time? Are you actually incapable of rational thought?" He asked with the sneer that he had been giving her the last few days.

"My death wouldn't have stopped anything." Jean assured. "Trevor would finish this – he is just as capable of saving Lily, as I am." Jean hissed.

"They are not worth your life!" He snapped at her. "And this isn't about Lily." He hissed, venomously. "You made a promise that night Orwell." He growled as he gestured to the room around them. "I did as you asked then. Now hold up your side and stop trying to throw your life away!" He finished with bite and left the common room in a wave of black robes.

"He wouldn't want you to die, you know." Reggie's voice came from the open door of the boy's dorm. "And with the situation with that potion, he might be blaming himself, I'm not sure." Reggie shrugged. "Don't underestimate us all being here." He added, with a pointed glance around the room.

* * *

~.~.~

(The next evening)

[Wednesday, May 19th, 1976.]

'Run girl', she heard Moody's voice in her head, and her tired body started to run around the room. 'Faster', his voice came again in her head and she tried to stop but her shoes pounded into the floor, her arms swung stiffly by her chest, and she continued to pant heavier with each passing second.

As she ran around the room she saw Trevor still jumping up and down over and over. He was struggling too. She tried again, to shut out the voice telling her to run faster and faster, telling her that she would run until she passed out. She tried to stop, she focused on the pain in her feet, the stitch in her side, and the wheezing quality to her breathing, and tried to use it all to take back control like he had told them to do.

Finally, Jean jerkily slowed to a gasping stop. In her head, she heard him tell her to keep running, but his voice was further away and she could say no – she didn't have to listen anymore. With a shake of her head, she forced him out completely and tried to catch her breath.

"About time." Moody said. "I thought you were going to pass out on me again." He added.

"How's...he doing?" She asked, between breaths.

"I'll try running him, he hasn't managed anything more than momentary clearings in thought." Moody answered, and as he did Trevor stopped jumping and starting running around the room.

"And this is how … you train everyone?" Jean panted.

"Well, even if they don't manage to throw me off, they at least get a better workout then they'd every get with their own free will."

"That's a scary idea, people paying for a workout under the Imperius." Jean muttered, breathing deeply but managing not to pant (or hyperventilate).

"Don't sit down," Moody warned, "but you're done. He'll be done soon, whether he gets it or not." Moody added.

"I'll just be walking around outside the door." Jean said as Moody lead her to the door and held it open for her.

"Stay close, wouldn't want Filch trying to give you detention." Moody warned as the door closed behind her.

Jean paced slowly, in front of the door. She leaned against the wall as she went, her legs like jelly, as she tried to slow her pulse and breathing. For whatever reason, she didn't hear footsteps approaching. Maybe they had silenced themselves, or maybe her pulse pounding in her ears was louder than she thought.

"Jean?" Remus asked, the first to spot her – James and Sirius whipping around to face her.

"Jean! What happened?" James asked quickly. "Were you attacked? Have you been running?" He continued.

"No." Jean said breathlessly as she shook her head weakly.

"You're shaking." Remus said, as he and Sirius placed her between them, and held her up.

"Damn it, if we only had the map." James growled, working himself into a frenzy. "Were they Slytherins? Avery, Mulciber? Maybe Carrow? Or Wayt?" He asked back to back. "Or all of them? That would make sense -"

"James." Jean tried to stop him but he didn't seem to hear her and she wasn't sure if that was because of the still breathy quality to her voice, or if he was just too deep in his own head.

" - I mean you could take just one of them no problem, probably two of them too." James continued without pause. "Don't worry Jeany we'll figure this out. Wait! Where's Trevor?" He asked, spinning around in a quick circle.

"James!" Jean managed to get him to turn back and look at her. "I-"

"Where's Trevor? Were the two of you attacked? Were you separated?" James asked quickly but stopped when Jean started growling.

"I wasn't attacked!" She said as loudly as she could.

"Then what?" Sirius insisted on her left, him and Remus still supporting most of her weight at the moment.

"We were training." She managed.

"Training?" James demanded.

"With who?" Sirius asked.

"For what?" Remus added.

"With me." Came Moody's gritty voice just as the door behind her and Sirius banged open to reveal Moody and behind him Trevor.

Sirius jumped at the bang of the door, dropping Jean's weight as Remus took it up and pulled her back a few steps with him. Sirius spun around in place and James whipped his wand out to eye level as his body snapped to face the sound. Jean couldn't help but snort the moment James and Sirius realized just who was before them (and the resulting shock that froze them).

"James put your wand down." Jean tried to say, but her voiced cracked out on her.

"Wand down Prongs." Remus relayed her instructions, and James sheepishly lowered his wand.

"Ah, your friends." Moody said, looking over the three boys. "Wasn't there another?" He asked Jean briefly.

"We were going to meet him in the common room." Remus answered stiffly.

"We got separated." Sirius added (both Jean and Trevor were sure that was code for 'he was the distraction').

"You must be Mr. Black." Moody looked Sirius over. "I hear you want to be an Auror."

"Yes, sir." Sirius answered quickly.

"Miss Orwell tells me, she has taught you some impressive magic, along with your own talents." Moody added glancing to James and then Remus before back to Sirius and the boys got the message (they nodded stiffly, thankful he didn't say it).

"Yes, sir." Sirius confirmed.

"You can cast a perfect Disillusionment Charm?" Moody asked.

"Yes, sir." Sirius answered for the third time now, and he started wondering if he could say anything else to the man who effortlessly towered over him, despite being barely more than four inches taller. Moody was actually the same height as Remus, but somehow Remus seemed shorter, and Moody seemed so much taller.

"And you can produce the Patronus Charm?" Moody added, his look becoming more exacting (as if he had his magic eye whirling around his head and was looking through Sirius in every way possible).

"Non-corporeal, sir." Sirius answered stiffly.

"So's mine." Moody shrugged, leaning back from Sirius.


	18. Chapter 18: Falling Apart (Part One)

**A/N - Updated 4/29/2017  
**

 **What's happened so far:**

 **Ch 16:** After Obliviating Dumbledore, Jean joins Reggie drinking on his birthday, ending up with him passed out and her and Wemsi paying Barty Senior a little visit. Students return to Hogwarts, there are two strangers watching Jean and Trevor, and Dumbledore has made Shrinking necklaces and now thanks to Severus, he has the potion needed for the Living Death Portkey Emergency Bracelets. Lucinda becomes acting captain and the Marauders mess with her game for her own good. The full-moon, bring pain, death and guilt (but was necessary says our strangers: Bootis and Janus – and who is Esme?).

 **Ch 17:** With Jean hurt from the Full moon, Trevor has to take care of rest of the aftermath of the night. The five boys wonder if Jean is now a Werewolf – Trevor thinks so, Remus doesn't and James is on the fence. She briefly escapes the Hospital wing to go flying with Lily, Trish, and Lucinda – where she learns of Lily's new bracelet and her secret admirer. Jean and Trevor bring in the Prewett twins, train with Moody, and start an Elf business at the request of a group of Elves unable to keep a bond due to mistreatment or unhappiness. Sirius is invited to France by the now Narcissa Proulx and learns that Bellatrix (or rather the Balance's spy living as Bellatrix) has escaped from the Aurors with two others on their way to Azkaban.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Falling Apart (Part One)**

(A few days later)

[Saturday, May 22nd, 1976.]

"No, no, you sit. I'll get it." Hagrid said as he gently pushed Jean back into her seat by the shoulder (although he only had meant to halt her movement).

"I'm fine Hagrid, really, you don't need to mother me." Jean objected as she resumed absently patting the tiny Cerberus snuggled up with her and Trevor in the oversized chair.

"It's my right." Hagrid huffed and turned to press a cup of tea into her hands. "Isn't it? And I know that wound on your leg isn't healed yet." He added nodding to the leg in question.

"It will heal in time, and Madam Pomfrey has ensured that it doesn't hurt." Jean countered.

"Well, until then, you'll rest up." Hagrid said.

"What did Dumbledore say to Madam Pomfrey anyway?" Jean asked Trevor to her left.

"Not much, but I think she filled in the blanks." Trevor said. "He mostly said, that he was aware of everything, and everything was taken care of – that she needn't worry about the cause and should focus on treating her patients." Trevor added.

"I guess that's why she was oddly uninterested." Jean sighed. "I mean before, she would prod and root around for tidbits to what she wanted to know, and this time she didn't ask a single question or make one comment that said she cared for an explanation about anything." Jean finished.

"What is it Hagrid?" Trevor asked, the pensive looking man.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay with you in the Hospital wing." He said.

"Hagrid, I already told you that it's ok." Jean assured.

"I know it wasn't anyone's fault – I do – but it was hard not to blame someone, you know?" Hagrid's shoulders dropped as he softly sighed. "I didn't want to say something to one of those boys, that I woulda regretted."

"Really Hagrid, it's fine, completely understandable." Jean assured reaching over to pat his arm.

"I was in no danger at that point, not to mention unconscious. Staying at my side really wouldn't have been for me, so you have no reason to feel guilty." She added firmly.

"So what have you been up to? I'm sure you're not spending all your time reviewing." Hagrid changed the subjected after a small pause.

"Well, apparently there is a group of Elves that want to work for Jeany." Trevor laughed.

"Your name's on the Business too – we're co-owners if you've forgotten." Jean pointed out.

"Yes, but they didn't want to see _me_." Trevor stressed. "They wanted to talk to The Great Jean Orwell – free-er of House Elves – about their problem."

"Which we fixed together." She clipped. "And I swear if you repeat that title in front of anyone." She threatened with a glare (that promised a world class Bat Bogey at the very least). "Anyway, besides that, we've been training with Auror Moody, and dueling once a week with Aurors of his – mostly the Prewett twins – and a couple of Professors have agreed to duel us as well." She added to Hagrid.

"While you're hurt?" Hagrid objected.

"I told you, it doesn't hurt," Jean stressed, "and it could take a month or more to heal completely and we just can't wait that long to start." Jean finished.

"I know you'll do what you want, but I wish you'd take it slow." Hagrid sighed.

"We can't afford taking it slow Hagrid." Trevor said gently. "Honestly, it would be more dangerous for us." He sighed (he didn't want to say it, he didn't want Hagrid to worry, but it was the truth).

"I've talked to Alex by owl, and he has started invested some money for us in the Stockmarket." Jean changed the subject. "He and Fabian are getting married tomorrow by the way. Just a small family wedding at the Prewett home – apparently it's a bit of a family tradition." Jean added with a small smile.

"What about the investments in the magical world we talked about?" Trevor asked.

"I was going to ask 'Si if she could make a deal with a magical investment broker for us – if there even is such a thing?" Jean shrugged.

"I think that might be handled by a Solicitor?" Trevor said, sounding unsure. "Gran invested in or was a silent partner in several magical businesses, and she'd meet with her Solicitor every three to six months to manage all that and some other things." He added. "Of course, it could just be that the bloke was both, I'm not really sure."

"Well, 'Si found a Solicitor to handle setting up Elf Services business, who is willing to work with her, so we can have her talk to him about investments when she brings him back the papers that we need to sign still. Hopefully, that will work out, and there won't be too many second guesses – I know Alex means well but his constant warnings against some investments, makes it difficult – it's not like I can just tell him 'don't worry, I'm from a highly similar future reality and this money is actually only a small portion of what we stole from a Muggle gang and not most of our inheritance like I told you'." Jean muttered, and Trevor snorted at the mini-rant.

"Why wouldn't he agree?" Trevor asked after a pause, having not fully understood what a stock market was when she had explained it.

"Because without knowledge of the future most would assume these companies are going to fail. I mean it's not like I have a book that details every stock move of the next twenty years, but I do know what is still around then, along with a short list of things people thought would fail and didn't. Just random bits from this biography I read once, and a few stories of my Dad's greatest risks and regrets with the stock market." Jean explained. "I do feel somewhat bad for taking advantage, but it still isn't guaranteed – it wouldn't be even if this was our past - and our plans are going to take money and I really don't want to have to steal again – even if it was from some of the more horrible criminals of the Muggle world." Jean sighed, growing pensive. "I mean if we did need to, there are plenty of other criminal gangs and some really horrible War Lords and Dictators out there." She sighed, again.

"Well, Dumbledore has been working hard on something." Hagrid said, knowing a change in topic would be best.

"Yes, he said he was getting close with the bracelet idea." Jean nodded.

"He is just tinkering with it now. Getting the timing right." Trevor added.

"Well, with this the timing is very important." Jean agreed before turning to explain to Hagrid. "He came up with a shield spell that encompasses the wearer, but with the killing curse or some physical attacks, a shield spell cannot block the spell or object. So he managed to get the shield to sense the item or spell passing through the shield and activate the device that way as well." Jean explained to Hagrid. "He has that all working, the problem is only that it's taking too long to activate – so, in reality, at the moment it would deliver a dead or injured person, instead of saving them from an attack."

"Where will they go?" Hagrid asked.

"We still need a place." Jean said.

"Dumbledore was brilliant, though," Trevor started, "and instead of a set place, the bracelets bring people to this one old rug." Trevor said.

"He wanted to make sure that we could change where they show up in the case of overcrowding or the possibility of losing a safe house that was holding these people." Jean added.

"Yeah, and if we take a little bit to find a final place for them, they will just land in that private ward in the Hospital that Dumbledore was in a little while ago." Trevor said. "Once we get a place we just move the rug from in there to the new place and lay it out where it will be safe for people to be Portkeyed onto."

"I asked 'Si to find a realtor, and she did, so I have a list of a few places for both this business for the Elves and other interests like somewhere for the people to go and other safe houses, as well as just real estate as another form of investment." Jean said. "I had thought that I would have to meet with a Muggle Realtor too, but it seems that the magical Realtor 'Si found is licensed in both worlds. Part of me, however, still thinks we should use a separate Muggle realtor just so we could have safe houses in the muggle world that had no connection to the magical world - but then that's probably overkill."

"With the circumstances, I'm not sure overkill is really possible." Trevor disagreed, before turning to Hagrid. "'Si loves all this though, she's been beaming about being 'trusted' to do 'such important jobs'." Trevor laughed. "I think she has a bit of problem with Dobby though, and maybe the other Elves too." Trevor added after a moment, with a frown.

"I noticed that, I think she might be jealous? Or territorial? Or something?" Jean said unsurely.

"When I asked, she didn't seem to want to talk about it." Trevor shrugged.

"Just make sure she feels special." Hagrid offered. "Keep giving her important jobs. Let her see how much she helps you." He advised. "But how have you been feeling, Jean? Any effects from the bite?" Hagrid asked, looking her over as if he could see if she had a fever or felt unwell.

"No, but I think it's a little early for that." Jean said. "We'll just have to see in a few weeks. I'll be fine either way Hagrid."

"The rest of the guys and I are thinking she won't turn." Trevor said.

"Yes, Remus has been very convincing," Jean said, "and while he does have some good points and it would explain some things, it's really not enough to base a theory on." Jean sighed.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you in the Hospital wing that morning regardless." Hagrid said. "But I do hope you don't have to go through that kind of pain every month."

"On that note," Trevor sighed, "how is the Wolfsbane coming, you got your ingredients the other day didn't you?" He asked. "That's was the package you got, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but we haven't started yet. Between all the sneers I'm getting from him, and us just starting Legillimency lesson with him the last two nights." She added turning to Hagrid to explain. "He taught us how to practice by ourselves, and wanted us to do that daily for awhile before he tried to teach us more." Jean explained, before turning back to Trevor to continue. "At the moment I'm just not sure I can take his presence any more than I already am. We have the time to put it off a few more days, I'm hoping by then either I get more patience or he gets over it." Jean answered.

"And have you considered how you're going to get it out to people, without risking yourself?" Trevor added pointedly.

"I honestly have no idea." Jean heaved a heavy sigh and pushed her hair from her forehead. "I know you brought up the idea of Elves because of what 'Si said to you, but I just don't know if I can ask that of them." She added with another sigh.

"I could do it." Hagrid offered. "I've been in plenty of seedy bars with questionable folk." He added before either of them could object. "Not to mention I've been in more than my fair share of fights. Plus according to Dumbledore, Werewolves, at least on the full moon, are afraid of Giants. When your Mr. Lupin started, Dumbledore told me to keep my distance from the shack in Hogsmeade - he didn't want the smell of me making the transformations worse on the boy."

"I don't know," Jean hesitated, "you could still be attacked magically, and if an attacker focused on spells that affected the area instead of you directly, or if a group attacked you in unison, you could be seriously hurt. You wouldn't be able to defend yourself without witnesses seeing you – and that could cause a lot of trouble." Jean added.

"We could send 'Si with him." Trevor said quietly. "They could protect each other. He can protect her from physical harm and she can protect him from magical attacks. Together, I don't think anyone would stand much of a chance." He added.

"It is the best idea we've come up with." Jean conceded. "Plus it solves my concern that Elves would be ignored. The question is how to make Hagrid not a target for someone that wants to get to The Balance." She pondered.

"We could throw everyone off, and have 'Si play the part of the boss and Hagrid the help." Trevor mused. "Play it out so it looks like he was paid to guard her and the potions." He added.

"I do enjoy that mental picture." Jean laughed. "We'd have to take back my order of not letting people see her, and then the question is if people not knowing her name or ...family, would be enough to keep them from finding her."

~.~.~

* * *

Leaving Hagrid's with an hour to spare before they were to meet the Aurors Longbottom, Jean and Trevor ran into Sirius and James. Both were sticky with sweat and decked out in their Quidditch uniforms. Each with the butt of their broom resting on their shoulder.

"Trev! Jeany!" James had called out as the two boys walked up from behind them.

"Looks like you had a good practice." Trevor said with a grin, as James and Sirius sided up to the pair – Sirius throwing his arm over Jean only to have her duck away from him.

"Smells like it too." She muttered with a grimace, her nose crinkled and her head cocked away from them. "You come any closer and I'll Aguamenti you." She grumbled as Trevor pulled out his wand with a small sigh. "Next time take a bloody shower." Jean hissed through the hand she had firmly pressed over her nose and mouth (her eyes threatening to water as she tried to ignore the telltale pricking at the back of her throat that threatened to send her into a dry heaving fit).

" _Lava_." Trevor muttered, with a gesture to both boys, causing their robes to darken and sag off their shoulders, just before their robes started moving on their own, like a hundred hands were scrunching and scrubbing the fabric both together and against their bodies. They both dropped their brooms and failed to squirm away from the force assaulting them. James started giggling and sank onto his knees as he became more and more breathless, while Sirius looked sourly at them as his body jerked slightly as he tried to stand still.

"I am not a child." Sirius growled with a glare at Trevor, just as his and Jame's clothes were quickly drying before their eyes.

"It was the best option so I wouldn't have to watch Jeany vomit on you." Trevor defended. "It only takes a minute, and it's not like it can hurt anyon-" Trevor was interrupted briefly by a snort from Sirius, "...it just tickles a bit..." He finished quietly.

"I suppose that's just another natural talent of the old Hag." Sirius muttered darkly to himself as he righted his now dry robes.

"I'll meet you there." Jean said quietly to Trevor before she stepped up to Sirius, took his hand and started pulling him away. He let her lead him away, he didn't really pay attention to where they were going, so he was a little surprised to find himself face to face with a skeletal horse when he pulled himself out of his thoughts.

"I suppose Hagrid showed you this place." He managed to sound normal, and remain mostly casual as he stood in the center of a herd of flesh-eating mares (the back of his neck pricked at just the thought).

"You can see them, then." Jean said.

"Yeah, we came in here in second year on a dare - they said it was haunted by the spirits of animals, that the carriage used to be pulled by horses but they all died one year and now they just continue on..." Sirius rambled. "No one could agree on just how they died, of course, everything from accident or disease to a frugal headmaster who planned it save the cost of feed." He added softly.

"Yes, well, if they bothered to put it in Hogwarts: A History maybe such silly stories wouldn't have been created." Jean said with a little huff.

"I doubt it, not even half of Ravenclaw reads that damn book." Sirius answered.

"They're not like how they look, you know." Jean assured. "Nor like their reputation. I mean yes they do eat meat, but they're scavengers and actually rather domestic. You could be covered in blood and they'd just lick you clean." She added.

"Hagrid's great, but he tends to think a lot of things are safe – I mean they probably are for him because of his size you know, but for the rest of us? We must look like a nice snack." Sirius managed. "He does have a Cerberus puppy, after all."

"Fluffy is very sweet and gentle – all he ever wants to do is cuddle," Jean argued.

"Yeah, for now, when he's grown and over twice your size, let's see how sweet and not murder-y he is." Sirius laughed.

"Anyways, Hagrid didn't interduce me to Treshalls, Sirius. I rode one at fourteen – I couldn't see them then... and I know the blood bit from experience." She sighed, turning to the closet beast and lightly scratched it nose to forehead and back again (as if it was any old horse).

"Is that why you're afraid of flying?" He asked.

"Why does everyone think that I'm _afraid_ of flying?" She huffed. "People can not enjoy something, without fearing it. Now, of course, flying on a Thestral that I couldn't see was absolutely terrifying, and flying on a Hippogriff steered by Harry wasn't much better. I mean firstly, Harry loved flying so the ride had so many more sharp and unexpected turns than where strictly necessary. Secondly, how are you supposed to hold on to a flying animal that's covered in smooth feathers and slick fur without hurting it and pissing it off?" She asked. "Especially when said animal is known to be easily offended as well as being fully capable of killing a witch or wizard that isn't advancedly trained? It's completely understandable to find that situation both stressful and completely unenjoyable." Jean ranted.

"I must have tried at least ten times to get you to fly with me." Sirius said softly. "Then you jump to fly with Lily and Lucinda." He added, he didn't pout and he didn't laugh, and Jean realized he was actually a little hurt by the fact.

"One, I wanted out of the hospital wing – if you had been there and convince Madam Pomfrey to let me go for a few hours I would have gone flying with you too. Two, you wanted me to ride with you and as I just said my only real hesitance to flying is to ride along with someone who thinks flying is 'brilliant', you should note that not one of the girls wanted me to ride on their broom with them." She pointed out.

"Well, besides Lucinda I doubt they would have the skill needed to control a broom with another person on it." Sirius said honestly.

"Thirdly, I have flown plenty of time when it was necessary or just the best or fastest option. Just because I don't feel 'free', and don't want to fly for fun, doesn't mean I wouldn't hop on a broom in a heartbeat, if I had a reason." She ranted.

"Well, you can't really blame me for not knowing that last one, as far as I know you could have never been on a broom in your life." Sirius shrugged, inching closer to the Threstal she was petting. "And you didn't tell me that you'd prefer to be on your own broom – although I really should have known that you'd want to be in control." He chuckled to himself.

"Something you want to say, Padfoot?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Bear." He said pointing at her. "It makes sense really." He added with a dismissive shrug.

"Uh huh." She grunted, not really believing that's what he had been thinking a moment earlier.

"So why'd you ride a Thestral you couldn't see?" He asked, just to change the subject.

"Because of Harry." She shrugged. "There was no way I was going to let him go without me." She added honestly.

"I'm guessing he could see them." Sirius asked as he cautiously reached out to the Thestral she was petting.

"Yeah, him and Trevor, and a very sweet and strange girl named Luna – but then she always seemed to see things no one else did." Jean sighed, as Sirius slowly reached to stroke the mare's head by the ears. The Thestral lifted its head slightly into his hand and he visibly relaxed when it then stayed still for him before slowly lowering its head again.

"And why can you see them now?" Sirius asked, finally looking comfortable for the first time since he walking in and realizing where he was.

"I told you already – earlier." Jean said softly, taking a renewed interest in the Thestral. "Harry was going to save his godfather – nothing was going to stop him, and nothing was going to stop us from going with him."

"Lucky bloke, I remember." He nodded, his hand now stroking the side of the Thestrals neck. "You got the scar on your stomach that night."

"Yes." Jean sighed. "I told you how his godfather died that night... After that I could see them... and to think I thought Harry crazy the first time he tried to tell me about them." She laughed quietly.

"Why could he see them and why could Trevor see them before you?"

"Well Harry, close to a year before that night, watched this older boy be killed by a Death Eater – at least we think they were Death Eaters, black cloak, hidden face, all that." She quickly added, not sure if saying it was a Death Eater was the best idea (although it was definitely better then telling him it was Peter). "Trevor, on the other hand, just happened to be in the room for the death of our grandfather. I was in another room. So he would have been able to see them since we were little, he just never had the chance until later." Jean said softly, _'it's technically true_ ' she told herself.

"So have you ever played Quidditch?" He changed the subject again.

"Two-on-two mostly, and I'm horrible I assure you." Jean laughed. "In the summer we used to play, I never did get any better. Ron and I were actually well matched until he learned to control his nerves and self-doubt."

"When was the last time you played? Or just flew?" Sirius asked, obviously not counting her time with Lily that he had been complaining about.

"I last played, the summer before last." Jean answered as she counted back through her last times on a broom: flying around Mexico to steal drug money, and flying in and out of the Chamber of Secrets - she couldn't tell him about either of those. "The day before everything happened." She sighed. "Not 24 hours before ...losing everyone. There was a fire and there was no way out – except up. We were blocked in and Aguamenti was only making steam, but Harry saw some brooms so we all flew up and out." She said.

"I think he might have been the luckiest unlucky bloke ever." Sirius muttered to himself.

"That's probably a decent way of putting it." Jean said with a sad smile and a small nod. "Want a quick race through the forest and back up to the school?" She offered. "I have to meet Trevor for our meeting with the Auror's Longbottom in about twenty minutes." She added.

"They're not going to train you like Moody does are they?" Sirius said. "And wait, I thought you had been training with the Prewetts."

"We have, but Fabian's getting married tomorrow, so they are all busy getting ready."

"I suppose it would be impolite of me to tease the bloke that his husband was the best snog, from a bloke, I ever had." Sirius laughed. "Course, he is and will remain to be the only bloke I've ever snogged. I mean, when it's just lips involved you can't really tell a difference, but then it gets a little more heated and you feel man-body pressed against you instead of breasts and man-hands grabbing at you, and then there's the stubble and man-noises – that all just kills all enjoyment completely."

"I don't think man-noises is a word, Sirius." Jean laughed.

"Well, it should be it's it's exactly the problem with snogging blokes they make the wrong sounds and everything beyond their lips just feels off - even their skin is wrong it's too thin and not as soft and then there's the hair."

"Well, that is to be expected if you're only attracted to women and then go snog a man." Jean sighed. "Personally, I very much like the absence of breast and the presence of 'man-hands' as you put it," She laughed, "but yes, it would be a little rude to bring up the subject." Jean agreed.

"Yeah, Fabian might not even remember, we were all very drunk but the Prewetts and the other leaving 7th years were just completely pissed out of their minds." Sirius laughed.

"I can't imagine him getting drunk and deciding he wanted to snog a 3rd year." Jean hummed.

"Oh, it was dare." Sirius assured her. "We found the Prewetts and some others playing, what they very cleverly, named 'Drink or Dare'. The rules were pretty simple, you gave a dare with the goal for it to be so horrible, that the other person won't do it. Upon refusing the dare they then had to take a shot and add money to the pot. Then when you take a dare you want to do the horrible dare to win the pot of money and not have to take a drink or add to the pot. There were some other rules but they were boring like the dare had to be immediately do-able within the tower, and some safety shit blah blah."

"So, was he dared to kiss you or were you dared to kiss him?" Jean asked.

"Well, earlier he was dared to snog this girl who basically stalked him the two years prior, but when James and I joined in, the first dare I got was to kiss James but James objected to that because he had already done his dare for the round so they thankfully changed it to Fabian – which somehow they thought was more likely to get me to back down." Sirius laughed at the idea. "Like I'd rather snog my best mate than someone who might like it – which he did, by the way." Sirius added cockily making Jean laugh.

"Of course, you're proud of that." Jean said fondly. "And where were Remus and Peter?"

"Well Peter was very drunk and snogged this girl who had a boyfriend, who Peter then had to hide from, and we had just found out about Moony and that he can't really get drunk, so we decided he had to either play the goody-goody or leave the party before his lack of intoxication would become suspect – bastard bloody loves it too, he stocks his bed with extra books before parties." Sirius laughed.

"I wonder if I won't be able to get drunk, now." Jean ponder aloud. There was a pause where Sirius had been tempted to tell her she wouldn't turn but realized that didn't rule out the possibility of some changes like being able to drink more.

"Next year," Sirius said deciding to chang the subject, "we should all keep dueling, but make it into a club instead of 'a practical study group' as Lily calls it. Call me crazy, but I think attacks like Hogsmeade are going to happen more, and people should be ready. We should make them ready if we can."

"You're not crazy Sirius, I told you that I think a war is coming. I want as many people as ready to protect themselves as possible but I won't scare them into it and I just can't rip away the hope and good they still see in the world – the war will do that soon enough."

"So we'll keep it a 'practical study group', say for 1st to 3rd years its to help the kids protect themselves from being pushed around, for everyone else say it's to help get ready for their OWLs and NEWTS but go outside our little circle of people and get the school in on it together." Sirius said. "Get teachers to help, we might have shit luck with Defense Professors but I'm sure McGonagall could teach everyone something about dueling, and Flitwick's does dueling competitions during the summer."

~.~.~

* * *

(A few days later)

[Wednesday, May 26th, 1976]

"Well, he seemed pleasant – for Snape, at least." Trevor said, his eyes on the doors of the Come and Go room as they slowly disappeared after having closed behind Severus.

"He's getting better again." Jean agreed. "Part of me wants to yell and scream and hex until he shapes up, but I know that will only make things worse with him." She sighed deeply. "So, I just have to wait."

"You shouldn't let him walk all over you just because he doesn't like confrontation." Trevor frowned.

"It's not like that – It's not that he doesn't like confrontation, and I will never be anyone's doormat." She corrected firmly. " _All_ of our interactions are confrontations – it's like fighting with someone while trying to win a contest of who can be the most detached. It's completely stupid and repressed...but it's all he responds well to." Jean groaned. "Any kind of aggression or threat and he's after a fight. Raise your voice and he becomes an unmovable wall of sneers and insults targeting any insecurity or weak spots until your either bleeding out or ready to explode." Jean grumbled.

"I still don't think you should just take it." Trevor muttered.

"Alright, well, let's try this again – just once more before we call it a night." Jean quickly added before Trevor could protest.

"Alright, but I don't think trying while tired is going to be productive." He sighed.

"Severus said Occlumency has nothing to do with the physical body, that torture, sleep deprivation, and starvation only works to break one's will. That even if you are a moment from death you can keep control of your own mind as long as you hold onto your will. He even assured me that this basic level that he thinks we can achieve would allow us that control, and even the ability to destroy our own minds rather than give in, something he thinks we'd need as an option if we can't achieve a higher level of skill and the ability to trick a mental invader." Jean said with a sweeping glance toward Trevor, that made her eyes grew wide and her mouth to snap shut before she could say anymore.

"I always thought it was just the pain that drove them mad..." Trevor breathed, little more than a whisper. "I thought they were brave because they choose to endure the pain rather than talk... but I think that wasn't quite it." He added softly.

"You think they destroyed their own minds when the pain got too much. That they wouldn't give in, but that they couldn't endure more, so they ended it on their own terms." Jean said quietly.

"Snape said everyone's will breaks eventually, and that any decent torturer would know how to break someone's will without driving them too mad to answer and understand questions." Trevor said with a great sigh as he pushed his hair back from his forehead. "I don't know if that makes me more proud… or just hurt..." Trevor added a moment later.

"Proud." Jean insisted, reaching over to squeeze his hand firmly. "Regardless of which happened, they would have known that they weren't getting to go back to you – people didn't escape that kind of situation, it always ended in either bodies or shells. They had been fighting this war for years, that was just how life was, everyone knew you found bodies under the dark mark and everyone knew you didn't get to go home once Death Eaters got ahold of you." She insisted, squeezing his hand between both of hers for a moment as she choose her next words. "If that is what happened, then they would have known it was their best chance to not leave you completely." She added, and he nodded. "The only chance that they'd ever see you again - maybe that makes them selfish and maybe it doesn't, I really don't know, but I think it's what any parent would choose in the same situation."

"Well, uh, let's try this again, I um... I miss my bed." Trevor said after a moment of sitting in silence while Jean kept his hand in hers.

"Alright. You go first this time." She said, taking back her hand to adjust herself into a relaxed position, that let her look into his eyes.

"Relaxed?" Trevor checked, shaking his arms out before resting them in his lap.

"Yes, remember to hold yourself back from my memories. That seems to be where we both mess this up." Jean instructed.

"Well, after trying to get into each other's memories as practice, I think it's just habit by now." Trevor grumbled rolling his shoulders in an attempt to relax completely. "On three then." He decided, fiddling with his wand in his hand, for a moment before gripping it in a relaxed manner. "One... two... Legilimens." He said firmly but calmly.

He felt his eyes glaze over, right before he felt his mind slip into hers. It sucked him in, he felt himself drift to her memories, but he held himself back – trying to reign in his mind without reacting physically to the effort (so that he wouldn't slip back to his own body by mistake). Finally, he managed to keep himself from being pulled into the disorienting flashing memories. He felt weighted down, almost like standing knee deep in mud or trying to run in a dream and finding you can't move. ' _Come on Jeany_ ' he thought to himself, ' _We can do this._ '

He waited, unsure how long, and then he felt strange and his eyes came back into focus, to see Jean sitting as she had been, in front of him but now with a beaming proud grin stretched across her face.

' _Damn right I'm proud_ ' he heard her voice in his head, and could almost feel the smirk before it flashed over her face.

' _Not strictly thoughts then? At least I don't think that was fully a thought_.'

' _I'm not sure, really._ ' He heard her voice in his head and knew that she was nearly laughing in wonder. ' _I'll see if I can find anything more about this, all I've found is warnings that it's not just the thoughts you want to share but can be any felting thought that pops up. That's why the required trust and openness is such a ruling factor – .'_ Her voice cut out for a moment and his mind wandered before he could help it.

 _'Like if – '_ Jean heard his voice in her head.

 _'Like if...'_ Her thoughts echoed his, the meant she heard the words.

Suddenly two memories played over each other in a flash before both of them. Jean straddling Remus in their first kiss, and Katie pulling Trevor by his tie until he fell into her and they both fell into the wall of the broom cupboard they were in (their lips locking together and hands quickly wandering).

In unison, the two slapped their palms to the temples while squeezing their eyes shut (both desperately trying to neither think about what they were thinking about nor what they were seeing). They felt the connection break, a feeling oddly like coming up for air after diving.

"Sorry about that." Jean breathed. "I think we should avoid topics that lead to anything we don't want to think about. It's like if I told you not to think about cake, the moment I say the word either a mental picture of a cake or a memory about cake will pop into your mind - it's only natural."

"I'm sorry too, at least yours was something I had already seen." He groaned softly into his hands, just thankful the connection had broken before it got to just where their hands had ended up.

"We'll have to practice, but it's a good start and once we get this part down we work on doing it non-verbally and being able to do it covertly like the Prewetts seems to." Jean said straightening her blouse.

"Do you think the Prewetts do this wandlessly? Or that they just slip their hand into their pocket and hold onto their wand?" He asked.

"I don't know, Severus seemed to think that being identical twins might allow them to more easily perform the feat wandlessly, but only with each other of course."

~.~.~

* * *

(Two days later)

[Friday, May 28th, 1976]

"Skive class with me Jeany." Sirius whispered to her from her left, only moments after she and Lucinda had joined the Gryffindors for Lunch.

"It's the last day of classes." Jean objected.

"Exactly, what could you possibly need to be in class for? It's all just going to be review for O.W.L.'s and we both know you don't need it." Sirius argued.

"While that's all perfectly sound," Jean sighed, "I just can't - it feels wrong. It's one thing to skip a random day, but the first or last day of term, or a day with a test or prep for a test? The idea just sets me on edge." She continued quietly to him, having set down her fork to turn in her seat to him. "I don't care how bored I'll be, I just can't bring myself to do it." She added quietly with a sigh.

"Alright, Jeany." Sirius chuckled lightly to himself. "I'll make James play with me." He whispered to her.

"You could practice more for your game this Sunday." Jean offered, picking up her fork again turning back to her plate.

"We can't, Filch watches the pitch during class before games – we'd get detention for sure, possibly even be barred from the game and if that happened I think Mike, might just kill us." Sirius muttered.

"I said nothing about the pitch." Jean said with a smile.

"Wha- you don't think that room could accommodate do you?" Sirius asked, dropping his voice and leaning into her to make sure no one overheard.

"Firstly it has a name – two actually, you could learn to use at least one of them – and secondly I don't know but there's only one way to find out." Jean said, shrugging before she continued. "I do know, that it can manage the width and length of a Quidditch pitch, the real question would be the height or if it could supply Hoops or Bludgers and bats and such." She added, trying not to get too interested in how that request would turn out.

"Don't worry Jean-Bean." Sirius laughed. "I'll give a full report on the result." He assured her through a wide grin. "Or at least," he conceded, "I'll force Moony to, once I convince him to come along."

"If you leave in the next fifteen minutes, you'll be able to get your brooms and anything else from your dorm, and get into the Come and Go room before class starts." Jean whispered to him, as she noted a handful of owls fly in with some late mail.

"Your right, without the map it's best not to risk anything until the game." Sirius sighed.

"Map?" Jean asked with an air of innocence (she had asked him a few times if they had some way of finding people, after noting one of the four boys quickly shoving a folded parchment into their pocket – but he had always played dumb).

"You were right – dead on really – not that I should even be surprised by that, by now." He hissed to her so no one could hear. "It was secret, the four of us swore not to tell a soul!" He explained. "So I had to lie when you asked, but it's lost now, so I think you knowing doesn't matter anymore." He sighed.

"I understand." She said, after catching a look that said he actually did feel bad about lying to her (that too she understood, she felt like crap for lying to him when they seemed to be able to talk about anything). "I would lie to you for a friend, just as I would lie to a friend for you - it's about trust of judgment." She whispered to Sirius, as she noted the Talkalot family owl landing on Lucinda's shoulder after dropping a letter into her hands.

"What about just for my own good?" Sirius asked, his face oddly blank and his posture slightly stiff.

"Yes," she answered quickly, "but I'd tell you after … if I could." She added honestly.

"Trust of judgment." He repeated with a nod before turning his attention to James across the table. "Prongs!" He hissed. "Finish up, we have things to do. You three too." He added with nods to Remus, Peter, and Trevor.

"Shouldn't -" Peter started, looking uncomfortably around the table.

"It's alright Peter," Jean assured, "Tomorrow morning, I'll review with you and make sure you don't miss anything important – you lot should go have some fun together before summer." She finished, knowing they wouldn't be able to understand just why she wanted them to enjoy their lives as much as they could at the moment.

"You're the best Hartz." Peter smiled thankfully, and she made sure the smile she gave back was free from the gloom of her thoughts.

"What about me?" Trevor teased.

"Of course, because you really should be able to take your O.W.L.'s while asleep." Jean rolled her eyes for effect. "You'd have to be Confunded, not to do brilliantly." She added firmly, her gaze scrutinizing him for a moment before she turned her attention to Lucinda. "News of Katie?" Jean asked.

"Just that the Hospital informed them when they went to make the last months payment, that Katie's healers had found her eligible for a case study, so all her care will now be taken care of." Lucinda answered with a meaningful yet covert look to Jean.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Trish beamed.

"Perfect." Trevor agreed, sharing a look with Jean.

"She'll still be getting the same care won't she?" Lily asked.

"Even better." Lucinda said with a smile. "They moved Katie into her own suite, she has the same healer, but some experts are now looking to come and see her to give their own input on her care." Lucinda answered. "The letter said, there is even a room in her suite for guests to stay the night – my mother was happy to not have to take a muscle relaxant potion for the crick in her neck she would wake up with after staying the night in one of the hospital chairs."

"That is wonderful." Lily agreed. "That healer must really care about their patients." She added with an approving smile, that fizzled out quickly when Sirius and James dragged Remus, Peter, and Trevor out of the great hall. "Where are they hurrying off too?" Lily asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'd assume they aren't hoping to talk to a Professor before class." Lucinda answered with the humor Lily lacked at the prospect.

"Nor the library." Lily added pointedly.

"Well, who's ready for out last double Care of Creatures?" Trish asked so Lily would stop glaring after the boys.

"Oh, that's right!" Lily said. "I wanted to head down early so I could ask Professor Kettleburn a few things that might show up on our O.W.L.'s but we didn't really cover fully in class." She said as she started packing up her bag.

"Oh, I had a question for him too." Lucinda added.

"Well, let's all just head down together now." Trish said. "We'll get the best seats that way too."

"If you want to call stumps and rocks 'seats'." Lucinda muttered with a sigh.

"So, are you two excited for your last class?" Jean asked Lily and Trish.

"Yeah, at least you don't have to wait til dusk to start your last class." Lucinda grumbled.

~.~.~

* * *

[Two days later]

(Sunday, May 30th, 1976)

It was the day of the last Quidditch game of the year – Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, and the score would decide who got the cup (Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor - the order they currently stood in overall points). Jean hadn't seen much of the James or Sirius the last couple of days, as they prepared for the game to a continued muttered mantra of '240 then Snitch'.

Jean and Trevor were walking up to Dumbledore's office for a quick check in with him and Moody. Most the school was either in the Great Hall or already heading down the pitch. Once they arrived in the Office, the four got straight to business as Dumbledore was expected at the game, Moody was technically on his lunch, and Jean was to meet Severus in an hour to brew Wolfsbane.

"I finally have the bracelets working." Dumbledore said as he handed small bag and a list of ten names to Trevor. "I have managed to make thirty in total, but now that I have all the kinks worked out, it should be easy to make more once you get me more of that potion Miss Orwell."

"I'll see how soon I can get more, and get it to you promptly." Jean said.

"Just drop it off on my desk here when you get it." Dumbledore said with a nod. "You had said we should start with the Muggleborns at and just out of Hogwarts, so I have split up the bracelets among us in hope that we can cover all of them tonight - or in your case, before they get on the train home."

"No need to tell them anything," Alasdair piped in, "Just sneak in while their sleeping and put it on 'em, they'll never know the difference." He finished.

"That's ideal except for one – but since you gave us the list of students here at Hogwarts we'll take care of it." Jean said, and Trevor nodded along (knowing she was talking about Lily, as the two of them had discussed this very thing several times).

"Are you sure that's necessary?" Moody challenged.

"We don't have a way to finish this until at least 1979, which means everyone in our year will be out of school, and several of them will want to fight." Trevor said.

"I know you rather keep them out, but that will just make them go elsewhere." Jean added before Dumbledore or Moody could say anything. "If I tell them that I and Trevor have a contact in the Balance then hopefully they will come to one of us to join, meaning we can control what and who they know, and thus what they do to help and how much danger they are in." Jean explained.

"If they go to the Prewetts or someone else, it would make it more likely that they have at least an idea of what the Prewetts would be doing, and then they would demand to do something similar." Trevor finished.

"The Prewetts are trained Aurors, and where some the most promising Curse Breakers before they decided to join the Aurors due to the growing need." Dumbledore said, "to think that children just out of Hogwarts would be given jobs similar to that kind of skill set is-"

"A sign of desperation?" Jean offered.

"Because by the end of 1979, 'children' who graduated the year before were doing nearly everything in the Order that trained Aurors were doing." Trevor said. "Us hoping to change that doesn't mean they won't still want those kinds of jobs." He added, quickly.

"Just keep it as vague as possible." Moody grumbled.

"Anyone who knows about the bracelets will forget to notice them when they aren't thinking about them." Dumbledore added. "It is an interesting spell commonly used in personal cameras, to take candid pictures." He added.

"So, how do you want to get this potion out to all the Werewolves?" Moody asked, wanting to move them along.

"I think the best idea we had was to have 'Si or a group of House Elves go to a list of places where they would be seen paying another patron to act as a bodyguard, before approaching people and making their offer." Trevor said.

"The offer being, free Wolfsbane on the promise to either stay out of the war or to join the Balance." Jean supplied. "And yes the bodyguard would be a plant, like Hagrid, an Auror, or Order member."

"And 'Si would happy to do the job." Trevor added.

"And a little less happy to do it with a handful of other Elves that found out and want to help." Jean said.

"Who's are they?" Moody said quickly.

"Don't worry they are all bound to Trevor and I – through a company we started – apparently there were a lot of Elves wanting to be bound and to work but were having problems with their bonds breaking every time they found a new family." Jean said.

"Long story short, they found Jean and I, we started a business to rent out Elf labor, it will open on Monday, now we have nearly three hundred House Elves bound to our orders – Jeany's still a little miffed about that part." Trevor added with a chuckle. "But eleven of them did choose to remain free, and work for the company as an employee." He added and smirked as Jean smiled widely.

"They agreed to take three galleons and a day off each week." Jean said proudly and Dumbledore looked impressed while Moody looked doubtful.

"Only because they were told they could donate their money and time to charity." Trevor explained with a laugh.

"All the ones that heard about this are Bound to you?" Asked Moody.

"Yes." Jean and Trevor agreed together.

"Fine then back to business." Moody said. "I know of maybe ten bars throughout Europe where one could probably find a Werewolf. There are some rural areas that would be ideal for any Werewolves wanting a normal life, so hitting the pubs from those areas would be a good idea too."

"Hagrid told us of a few here in England as well." Jean said with a nod.

"Assuming you would have the potions and Elves to hit all of them..." Moody said thinking. "I only have Aurors for maybe half, at the most."

"What about actual paid bodyguards?" Jean asked. "We do have the money for it"

"Unreliable." Moody grunted.

"I think I have a solution." Dumbledore interrupted. "Having some experience with 'rough bars', I would suggest we put an Order Member, Auror, or an otherwise trusted person at each bar to watch over the Elves. However, the Elves should approach the Bartender or owner and offer them payment for their help." Dumbledore explained. "Those who run such establishment are quite able and used to keeping control over their establishment and customers." He finished.

"That should work." Trevor nodded.

"That's brilliant Professor." Jean agreed.

"We all have our moments." Dumbledore said.

"Agreed then." Moody said gruffly. "You two give the potion and necessary orders to the Elves and send them to meet me and I'll give them each a location." Moody said. "They'd have to start taking it on the 5th, so that would be the last night to have them handing it out..." Moody said while he pondered when they could start and how many nights was really needed.

"I think we could get people in place by Wednesday." Dumbledore thought out loud. "However, we may do better focusing on having as many locations covered from Friday until sundown on Sunday when the first dose would have to be taken."

"Getting someone at every location from Wednesday to Sunday would be hard to manage." Moody agreed.

"I think your right." Jean agreed. "The best use of resources would be on Friday and Saturday, as I imagine it is when bars are more packed." She said with a nod. "Sunday would likely be the 3rd best day, and someone might want to think about it and having Sunday too would allow them a little more time to think about it and come back - but of course that's an issue for later moons when the full weekend falls before the night they have to take the first dose." She added.

"I think the last thing we needed to discuss were the arrangments for the both of you this summer." Dumbledore said. "With Hagrid taking the summer to find his brother, I think it best, that we find somewhere besides Hogwarts for you. Now, the Potters have been offering their home to the three of you for all breaks and Holidays." Dumbledore finished with a small smile.

"While the Potters are lovely, and I would love to spend that time with them – it would mean Trevor and I would be useless all summer." Jean sighed. "It would be nearly impossible for us to stay with the Potters and shake off James and Sirius to do anything. Holidays with the Potters would be nice, but there is just too much we need to do over summer." She finished.

"I'd prefer you with Aurors or other guards this summer." Moody said. "I know you're planning that time in France with the Black boy, the home there is very secure due both to fame and threats from extremist due to most of the family working at least partly in the Muggle word, but I will still have Aurors following your movements. Beside your short time in France, you should stay with one of my Aurors or myself. That way you can continue your lessons and dueling, and I will know that you are heavily guarded." Moody added.

"Frank, Alice, and Franks parents, Martin and Augusta Longbottom, have also offered their home." Dumbledore said.

"Their home is large, secure, and would offer you a large Library and four skilled duelists." Moody added.

"Not the Longbottoms." Trevor said firmly.

"It would be hard for us to keep them all in the dark if we were stay so close to them for so long." Jean said as an explanation. "What about the Prewetts?" She asked, "I don't mean to invite myself, but at least Fabian and Gideon know what is happening and could help us keep everyone else away from figuring anything out." She added.

"No need to worry." Dumbledore smiled. "The Prewett twins and mother have also offered to house you over summer."

"Gideon and Fabian," Moody started, "have been living at their family home since they moved back from Egypt and joined the Auror program, they won't say it, but I suspect they worry for their mother's safety." Moody explained. "Alex is moving in with Fabian there, given the current state of things, it's the safest place for him." He finished.

"Also," Dumbledore hummed, "while the senior Mrs. Longbottom would have been ideal for dueling, Mrs. Prewett is a skilled healer – I believe it's how she and Mrs. Potter met so many years ago – you had both mentioned wanting a basic proficiency in that area." Dumbledore added.

"I think the Prewett Home would be lovely and the wisest choice, at least at this time." Jean said diplomatically.

~.~.~

* * *

"Thanks, Jeany." Trevor said after they left Dumbledore's office, as they waited in the unused classroom where Jean and Severus had started brewing. "I'd love to see them, of course. To know them, in this time, but I just don't think that I can lie to them... Gran always knew when I was hiding something and I don't know what would be worse: her seeing through me or her not being able to." He sighed. "Sometimes when we see them…I uh- a part of me, just wants to say all the things they were never able to understand." He said quietly.

"I know. I can't even imagine what it would be like to see my parents … there are so many things I would want to say … things I would want to do." She added in a whisper.

"You could, you know." He offered quietly. "There is a potion, it would be easy for you to brew. We'd just have to order a potions book with it in it." He said.

"I know...I think it about far more than I should..." Jean said quietly. "That I could just wait for them at that Cafe in France this summer... it would be so easy to catch her in the bathroom – I heard the story so many times... and they hurt so much every time - they never got rid of the grief... it's completely illegal." She sighed heavily and covertly wiped a tear before it could fall.

"Shouldn't be." Trevor argued. "It's stupid to only allow magic to heal Muggles when they were hurt by magic."

"Add it to the list." Jean sighed heavily. "Somewhere between winning the war and a cliche 'happily ever after', we'll see about fixing all the stupid laws."

"I think fixing all the stupid in the Ministry might be more effective." Trevor countered.

"Good point, don't want them undoing all our hard work."

~.~.~

* * *

"The game must be exciting." Jean sighed quietly with a look out the small window toward the pitch (where a soft roar like static penetrated the closed window). "For them to be so loud that we can hear it." She explained at Severus' look.

"Lucinda was certainly excited for it – practically vibrating – which was new seeing as she's not even playing." He sighed.

"Well, Slytherin is in the lead, so of course, she's got to watch to see if either side gets enough points to take the cup." Jean shrugged. "The cup means a lot to her."

"Anything interesting with your meeting today?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, yes!" Jean whipped around with a smile. "Dumbledore figured out the bracelets, he made 30, and needs more potion in order to make more."

"Set up a second cauldron." Severus shrugged at he stirred the Wolfsbane. "I'll talk you through it, it's simple."

"Sure." Jean agreed and starting setting up a second cauldron at the table Severus was working at. "Skullcap." Jean said as the smell of the Wolfsbane potion started turning bitter.

"Not yet," Severus answered, "I just added the Bloodwort, the smell has to turn bitter first."

"But it has, don't you smell it?" Jean asked.

"No, but then I don't hear the roar from the pitch either." Severus said slowly, as he spared only a glance to her as he continued to inhale over the potion. "There it is." He muttered and quickly added the dried Skullcap. "Are you having any other symptoms?" He asked levelly.

"Not normal Werewolf symptoms if that's what you mean."

"What are you experiencing?" He asked levelly with a cold air that she wasn't sure she believed.

"When an Animagus changes between their human and animal form, there is a very unique feeling – akin to a warm tingling itch spreading over the body - like warm water washing over hives." Jean said. "Twice now I have felt it start when I was startled, stressed, or emotional." Jean said calmly.

"That's ...unique."

"It's concerning." Jean corrected.

~.~.~

* * *

[Four days later]

(Thursday, June 3rd, 1967)

"Packing up already?" Patty asked Lucinda while Patty made her bed for the day.

"I'm picking out everything of Trevor and Katie from my and Katie's things." Lucinda said holding back a sigh.

"Oh right, I'm sorry you have to do that." Patty said awkwardly.

"Someone has to – best be me." Lucinda answered.

"Did Jean leave already?" Patty asked.

"Bathroom, I took our half first, she should be finished soon, if you want to get your shower things and a set of fresh robes to change into, I'm sure she'll be walking in here any moment." Lucinda said hollowly and Patty only nodded before collecting her things and leaving the girls dorm.

Patty passed Jean, who was holding three cups of tea as she walked back to the girl's dorm. At the same time, Reggie was hurrying to the door, hoping to get to the Library before his next end of year exam. The two girls paused to call wishes of good luck after him (to which he gave a distracted, yet polite, wave over his head as he disappeared). Jean handed Patty a cup of tea and they exchanged 'good morning's before they both continued on their opposite ways. When Jean re-entered the dorm she pressed a warm cup into Lucinda's hands and made her sit down for a moment.

"Can I help?" Jean asked.

"You have already done more than you needed to." Lucinda argued.

"It's not as much as I would like." Jean answered.

"You should go through your things too, I guess just to be safe. I'm putting all the stuff in Katie's bag that you made – I'll keep it until she can know again." Lucinda said, sighing softly and taking a slow draw of warm tea. Jean set her cup down beside her bed and moved to her trunk and started going through it.

"I know it's going to be hard to keep this from her," Jean said as she started making a neat stack of clothes on the foot of her bed, "but I do think she'll be safer this way."

"I don't like it but if I didn't agree with that then I would never have agreed to do this." Lucinda said softly after a small pause, watching Jean pull out a white cocktail dress.

"I'm so torn over this." Jean admitted. "Part of me sees it and remembers all of us at the shop that day... but I also can't help but remember the wedding when I look at it too."

"Katie, at least, would want you to keep it and wear it at ever occasion – I'd like to think Jane would agree."

"I reverted it back to white because it's easier if it's not that color anymore."

"So retire the color and keep the dress." Lucinda said with a near-smirk.

"I think I can manage that." Jean agreed with a small smile in return.

"Are you done with your tea?" Lucinda asked after awhile, as she peered into Jean's mug.

"Yes, I am."

"I'll get us more." Lucinda said as she stood, and made her way to the door.

Jean continued through her trunk, adding to the neatly folded pile of the clothes and making a pile of books (and soon after that making a second pile of books). As she took each book out, she glanced at the cover, to take stalk of which books were in her trunk and which had migrated into her bag. One book she looked at and remembered it was one of the rare books that the Prewett parents had given her (she had barely cracked it – she had left off on an interesting bit about the beginning of Azkaban but had realized she was late and had hurriedly dumped it into her trunk with pile of other stuff and promptly forgotten about it). She took a moment to slip the book into her schoolbag to read later when she next had the chance.

"Here you go." Lucinda called from behind her and handed her a refilled mug.

"Thank you." Jean said before she took a sip and then just enjoyed the warmth of the mug on her fingers for a moment.

"Find anything?" Lucinda asked.

"Think I just did." Jean answered pulling out two packets.

"What are those?"

"The pictures from the wedding." Jean said. "I haven't look at them yet really. This one is from the photographers and this other one is from a candid camera of Hagrid's." She said gesturing with each as she sat on her bed across from Lucinda.

"We can go through them together." Lucinda offered.

"That sounds good." Jean agreed, and so Lucinda joined her on her bed. "Katie had wanted a picture with all of us – with you and Lily and Trish."

"I assume there are pictures of her and Trevor." Lucinda said.

"Yes, he wanted one to keep on him, so he has the best one." Jean answered as Lucinda opened the packed from the photographer. "We can still order copies of anything with the negatives, though."

"Let's start a list." Lucinda said as she smiled at a picture. "My mum would want a copy of this one." She explained. "We should get one to put with Katie's things too."

"What's the number of the print?" Jean asked as she set up a quill and inkwell to start a list on some scratch parchment.

"Fifteen." Lucinda answered, and Jean started two lists (one for Katie and one for Mrs. Talkalot) and wrote 'Pro#15x1' under each. "We should send one of each with Jane in it to her family – they always say you'll get a copy of every picture you're in but it doesn't always work out that way for children or plus ones."

"Even if they do have copies it's a nice thought." Jean agreed and added a new list for Jane's family.

Soon they were through the professional photos and were wading through the pictures that the charmed camera had taken. Jean was stacking them in piles according to how much she liked them. The good pile had seven picture (one was a great shot of her Trevor and Hagrid all together and one was of her but Trevor and Katie were dancing together over her shoulder in the background). The pile to the right was the 'attack' pile - she had barely glanced at each picture before tossing them into the pile. The last pile was the 'random picture pile' which had several of them all just talking (talking as they arrived with the Prewetts, Jean and Jane talking about the Prewetts as Jane's brother ran off with Gideon to play with the other children, and then her talking with Alex just before everything started).

As Jean stared at the pictures in the last pile she couldn't help but wonder how she didn't know something was going to happen. ' _Surely if this had happened before we would have known something about it'_ she thought to herself just before a horrible realization washed over her – it was her fault. She remembered now Trevor telling her how his parents had rushed a wedding after his mother had gone to St. Mungo's for minor injuries and his father couldn't get any news on her condition. ' _He told me and I wasn't listening_ ' she thought, ' _he told me his mother's cousin had planned her huge wedding for two years – that she had wanted it perfect, but that something that happened at her wedding and she was bitter because his parents had thrown together a service in a couple months and everything had gone perfectly for them.'_

"Hey, isn't this wizard the one that was removed from the wedding for having Dragon Pox?" Lucinda asked handing her photo. "He doesn't look sick here but I really think that's the same Wizard as the picture they put in The Prophet – good thing you all got the potion just in case." She added just as Jean looked at the picture. It was of the arrival room, she was looking upward thoughtfully and she could see when she remarked on the fascinating spell. That was when a short wizard passed by her and you could see him mutter something she knew to be about finding it a bit invasive.

 _'It couldn't be him'_ , she had thought to herself, for she knew the man had been late to the wedding and had been stopped before he could get near any of the guests or wedding party – it was why St. Mungo's wasn't overrun with patients and why no one else had been infected. As she thought about it, remembering turning in her seat to look for the commotion and seeing the agitated man who was sneezing sparks, she realized that Lucinda was right the two men were identical the only difference that the man in her picture looked well-kempt and wore a nice classic suit where the man she remembered making a scene had been ruffled looking, in a scratchy looking suit fitting the seventies idea of style.

"You saw the man didn't you?" Lucinda prodded. "From afar but you still saw him right?"

"It was a bit of a distance," Jean agreed, "and they do look very similar but they can't be the same man. The man with Dragon Pox had arrived late and was sneezing sparks every few words and wearing this horrid suit." Jean said semi-honestly (she was sure they were different people, but she suspected Polyjuice rather than a familiar relation or happenstance).

"We should probably finish up later, it's time for breakfast." Lucinda said looking at the clock.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to review on empty stomachs." Jean agreed and start putting the pictures away while keeping her piles organized.

"I'll take the mugs in and see if Patty and Severus are done with their debate." Lucinda laughed. "I think he might just come around you know, even if he moves at a snail's pace." She laughed.

"I guess we have to hope she still fancies him in a year or two." Jean chuckled.

"Only if we're not clever enough to hurry them along." Lucinda corrected before she disappeared through the door.

~.~.~

* * *

Jean was sitting with Lily, Trish, Lucinda, Severus, and surprisingly Patty (who had joined them to continue the quiet discussion Severus and she had been deep in). Patty and Severus had been talking more in the last month, partially because Severus seemed to struggle to be decent to Jean since the last moon and partially due to Reggie playing the strictly neutral party (despite his poorly concealed interest into what the issue between then could be). Jean, however, was happy to suffer Severus' moods if it meant he was reaching beyond Lily (who had told him off when she noticed him sneering at Jean – Lily had, of course, assumed he was blaming Jean for their fictional potions accident but despite that the lecture was surprisingly fitting).

"Morning Lovelies." Sirius said, announcing his entrance with James, Remus, Peter, and Trevor all behind him. "Snape." He added in a stiff acknowledgment, as he passed the boy, on his way to plop down beside Jean.

"Morning everyone – Lily." James said with restraint (he truly had been trying to hold back with Lily, and Jean was impressed how he managed to treat Lily normally, while never ignoring her or appearing disinterested). James had even been having Remus or Peter sit between him and Lily, and by now it was a habit for whichever of the two was closer to seamlessly take said seat – as Remus did that morning.

"Jeany could you help me review again?" Peter asked with only a little hesitance in his voice. "I think I'm close." He added with a nervous swallow.

"You did perfectly well on Tuesday, but if you need the assurance or if you would like to try some harder things that might get you more points on your practical, then, of course, we can go over everything again." Jean said with a nod, as she put some clotted cream and jam onto the warm scone in front of her.

"I could use some help in potions." Sirius added, from beside Jean.

"You'll have to wait til I'm done doing some spells with Peter." Jean said with a smothered smile. "Unless you and Severus can play nice and help each other review." She muttered and heard shared snort between the two boys. ' _I knew that would never happen, even if they would be perfectly matched to help each other with classes and homework'_ she sighed to herself quietly.

"Did you think about France?" Sirius asked her quietly.

"Yes, and it does seem do-able." Jean quietly replied. "No more than a week or two, though and I am not promising to be at your side 24/7, there will be things I'll want to do while there."

"Eiffel Tower, the Palace of Versailles, the Louvre Museum?" Sirius asked causing her to raise a brow at him. "Last summer when we spent a weekend in France, Mum took me to all the places the Hag never let me go." He added with a shrug at her look.

"I've seen those actually – some several times – as well as the cave painting in Lascaux, and the Cathedral of Notre-Dame. The places I'd like to go are more personal, although I would love to finally get to see Rocamadour." Jean added.

"So that's a yes then, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." Jean agreed. "The first half of July. I've checked with Hagrid, but Trevor wants to stay close to so he can visit Katie before she wakes up and he has to commit to the idea that they were never close." Jean added quietly.

"Next years going to tear him up." Sirius sighed softly with a covert glance to Trevor.

"He'll live." Jean said, ' _we all will_ ' she added to herself as hundreds of owls entered the hall, and started dropping off their packaged.

~.~.~

* * *

"I can't do it." Peter groaned, after failing yet again to vanish the ground in dirt from a square of cloth, that Jean had set in front of him.

"Yes, you can Peter. Take a deep breath and try again." Jean coached from his right at their table in the Library (they sat alone at the table but next to the table filled with their friends and the rest of Lily's study group).

"I _have_ tried, I just can't do it." Peter said quietly, setting his wand on the table in front him. "I'm not like you, or the others..."

"Have I ever told you about my friends? From before?" Jean asked, and Peter shook his head in answer.

"Just their names." Peter shrugged. "And that James looks like one." He added.

"Well, there was Harry. He looks very much like James, except Harry was a slightly smaller – he was always small for his age – he didn't have the best home life you see, but that's not the point."

"His parents were neglectful?" Peter asked, a little stiffly.

"His Aunt and Uncle were," Jean agreed, "his parents had loved him every much, but they died before his second birthday. Anyway, my point was, that Harry was a wonderful Wizard and a horrible student. Harry was naturally powerful, but he had a terrible time learning new spells – unless he believed he had to learn it, he'd put it off with 'breaks' or just go through the motions instead of actually trying." Jean said.

"I don't get it." Peter sighed hopelessly.

"That's because I'm not done, yet." Jean scolded lightly. "What I'm trying to get at, is that people have different strengths. Some wizards are strong because of talent, and some are strong because of knowledge. Even then, time is still a factor for everyone. No matter how strong a spell is your first time, after time, it will become easier to cast a stronger version." Jean said as she brushed her hair off her shoulder. "You see, to cast the strongest version of a spell, you should use your own wand, should cast verbally with perfect wand movement, while focusing fully on the spell while having a perfect understanding of said spell – but these things are not required to cast a strong spell." Jean said. "As we grow up, as we get used to magic, we become stronger not just from a general use, or a basic understanding of magic, but from casting certain spells so often that they become natural. - I mean when you see a jinx coming at you do you think 'I need to move out of the way of that' or 'I need to grab my wand and cast a shield charm'?" Jean scoffed. "Of course not, you think 'move' while you move out of the way, or you instinctively grab your wand and cast 'Protego' without any real thought except maybe the word. Honestly, it gets to the point that you don't even actually think the incantation, and you might not have the best wand movement because you're focused on getting it up before that spell hits you or your friends – that's when the spell itself is a natural reaction, free of any real thought but you've just done it so many times that it's still strong enough to do the job." Jean said.

"I still don't get it." Peter grumbled. "I can't do it at all nonverbally."

"Stop being afraid of failure!" Jean snapped at him. "What exactly do you think practice and revision are for? If you're not getting it wrong, if you're not at the very least struggling then what's the point?" She huffed. "Why would anyone waste their time going over something they knew perfectly? It's not failure that you should be afraid of or ashamed of Peter – it's not trying due to fear or laziness, that is what should shame you." Jean sniffed. "Now, pick up your damn wand and try it again! Really try, and keep trying just as hard, until you do it." Jean ordered, and Peter quickly did as he was told. He cast the spell three times without any more prompting (beyond, Jean returning any portion of the dirt, or cloth, that he had removed) and on his third try, he managed to remove all the dirt without damaging the cloth. "Excellent Peter!" Jean beamed at him. "Now do it with mud." She instructed and with a tap the cloth was saturated with mud. "No cheating, remove the mud not the water and then the dirt." She said strictly.

Peter removed the mud on his second try and whooped happily. Jean let him celebrate for a minute before telling him to do it again with the cloth soaked in juice. He tried for an hour to vanish the Juice from the cloth before Jean told him to stop for the day.

"Do you think I can do it?" Peter asked her.

"I'm not sure if you can do it by OWLs, but yes I do think you can do it." Jean answered.

"What do you think I'll get?" he asked her.

"I wouldn't worry about passing most of your O.W.L.'s." Jean answered. "I'm not sure about potions for you and I know you aren't taking Ancients Runes or Arithmancy. But I would expect you to score high enough to continue Care, Defence, Charms, and Transfiguration." She answered honestly. "Herbology too if you've been having Trevor help you like I suggested."

"I have, but I should have him go over a few things again." Peter said quietly.

"Well, go on then." Jean shooed with a small smile. "I have to help Sirius with Potions, anyway." Peter thanked her again before he left her for the table filled with their friends. Sirius saw him switch and took his abandoned seat next to Jean quickly.

"How've you been Jeany?" Sirius asked quietly as he put up some privacy spells before he continued. "You're noticing changes aren't you?" He added.

"What makes you say that?" She avoided the question.

"Your reaction the other day, I didn't think anything of it until later. Remus does the same thing you see, so we usually always shower after practice or a game, but Moony was in the tower and we had gotten the Prefect password out of him, so we saved the shower for when we could have a nice soak."

"It's little things. I hadn't noticed most of them at first." Jean whispered, despite knowing no one could hear them. "But I've been hearing things, and smelling things others can't." She added. "I haven't had much of an appetite lately, but I don't know it that's related – it could just be stress."

"What else?" He pressed, knowing there was more.

"You know the feeling before you turn to Padfoot?" Jean asked, and he gave her a nod so she could continue. "I keep feeling that tingling start, and I have to focus to hold on to my form, it's not that it's that hard to keep from changing. It's that it's happening at all that concerns me... it happens more when I'm caught off guard or when I'm upset, that concerns me even more...what if I get so pissed off that I don't want to hold back?" She finished.

~.~.~

* * *

After dinner in the Great Hall James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Trevor were walking back to Gryffindor Tower together. Peter and Remus had been talking about the O.W.L.'s that soon would be upon them before James and Sirius had forbidden the topic for the rest of the night. Instead, they started spitballing ideas about an end of year prank. They had been going in circles over the topic for most of the walk and were nearly at the seventh floor now.

"I'm telling you, we've got to do something great for the end of the year." James said.

"End the year with a bang." Sirius agreed with a nod.

"By now it's expected." Remus added with a sigh, but whether it was of disapproval or frustration of not having any good ideas was unclear (although Trevor would have bet on the later).

"Tradition." Peter agreed as Trevor froze midstride, clutching his wrist.

"You ok Trev?" Remus turned to him to ask.

"You have an idea?" James asked hopefully.

"It's your weird twin thing isn't it?" Sirius said effectively killing to the joyful mood.

"You guys go ahead, I have my cloak I'll sneak back if I have to." Trevor said, turning around and mentally listing all the places Jean was likely to be at that moment.

"I'll come with you." Sirius said.

"If something wrong with Jean we all will." James added.

"It's nothing like that." Trevor assured. "I think she's just stressing about O.W.L.'s – she gets funny about test even when she could ace them in her sleep – she knows it's silly, she's kinda self-conscious about it – it'd be better if it was just me." Trevor said quickly, he knew she wasn't hurt physically, but she was not alright.

"If you're sure." James said hesitantly, and Sirius looked like he wanted to object.

"I'm sure she'll talk to you about it later – just let me talk her down." Trevor addressed Sirius, his eyes getting a little despite for them to let him go.

"Course, go on then." Sirius shooed him and without pause, Trevor walked quickly down the hall and turned the first corner before he started running full out. He slid down a stairwell and took a short cut that to only let you open the door if it deemed you desperate enough. The passage took him to the other side of the school and he grinned to himself when he felt that he had been right that she was near or in her dorm. He took a tight spiral passage down two flights and nearly triped over his own feet when he banged out the door as the world was spinning. Clumsily he made his way down the hall – he was almost to her dorm and he just knew he was getting close. Before he could turn the corner he tripped over his feet and was pulling himself up and damning himself for taking the tight spiral stairs too fast, when he heard laughing and felt a stinging jinx hit his arm (making it give out and sending back to the stone floor).

"Well, we were only looking for some firsties, but look at our luck." Came Avery's voice.

"It's a good thing that Elf healed up, no more Dumbledore looming overhead." Added who Trevor was pretty sure was Wayt. Trevor tried again to stand up, despite being sure they'd try to keep him on the floor where he'd have a harder time dueling them (even if was just two of them, and neither was particularly gifted).

~.~.~

* * *

"Hey!" Lucinda's voice boomed from down the long hallway. "Black!" She added before they could give the fat lady the password, and the four boys turned to stare at her as she closed the distance.

"How'd you know where the tower is?" James asked as Lucinda rushed over.

"Like we never charm our looks so Lily could sneak us in." Lucinda scoffed (not even able to enjoy James' surprise).

"What is it?" Sirius asked. "Is it Jean?" He asked over Lucinda.

"Where's Trevor?" She had asked instead of answering him.

"Weird twin thing - ran off, insisted he go alone." James answered.

"Oh, that's just great." Lucinda groaned.

"What is it?" Sirius insisted.

"Best tell you on way." She sighed "You two." She added pointing to Sirius and Remus. "Think your least likely agitate her further or at least will be less of a baby if she hits you." She shrugged and turned around and started back down the stairs without another look. The four boys shared a look before Sirius and Remus followed the blonde.

"Long story short," Lucinda started when she heard their footsteps behind her, "it's been a long day for Jeany. She's currently shut up in an unused classroom destroying everything in sight." Lucinda said.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded, and Lucinda shot him an annoyed look before answering.

"First it was Severus. He and Jean's relationship has been strained since that accident, it wasn't anything outside of the usual but it's been wearing Jeany thin for weeks now. Then there are O.W.L.'s, of course, and Jean feeling like she has to help everyone because she's advanced." Lucinda sighed (it was easy to tell she didn't approve of Jean helping any stranger that asked for her time). "She was annoyed that people interrupted her and Peter while they were reviewing – that white haired boy and his quiet friend with the green thumbs."

"Their sixth years why would they need Jeany's help?" Remus asked.

"That is the question isn't it Mr. Lupin, and exactly the reason why Jean found it so rude to interrupt when she was helping someone who actually had O.W.L.'s coming up."

"He's got a thing for Jeany." Sirius added levelly.

"Then Rosier and Wilkes, made some comments in passing, followed by some Ravenclaws 'warning' Lily about how Gryffindors tend to get hurt around us Slytherins but especially around Jean – Lily put them in the hospital wing and I personally hope they miss the rest of their exams." Lucinda snift. "Anyway, Jean was annoyed but fine until that worm McLaggen crawled out of his hole – bitching about some spell he hasn't been able to break." She huffed.

"It should have worn off months ago." Remus frowned.

"Jean said it's his own fault, that he keeps renewing it by being a sleazy git." Sirius added. "Said it's the only way for it to have lasted this long."

"Anyway, after that, it was just a question of when she'd snap – some Hufflepuff fourth year named Fletcher nearly sent her over the edge and then this damned gold-headed grinning firsty gave her a flower and -"

"What so bad about that?" Remus asked.

"That he then told her she was 'an eight' and pinched her arse as he left." Lucinda deadpanned.

"Cheeky little git." Sirius gasped.

"Only thing that kept him whole, was the fact he's eleven." Lucinda added. "She still nearly flung him out a window, and really if it had been me I might have accidently locked him in a closet or inside one of the suits of armor for a few days."

~.~.~

* * *

Jean was pacing the unused classroom, pushing back the feeling of her body wanting to shift. She had destroyed and repaired the furniture several times but it wasn't helping. She needed a better release, a run or a duel might just do it. It wasn't helping that part of her was panicking at this turn of events – it was like Hartz was there just below the surface whispering to her that she would make it all better – to just let her take care of all her problems. It was tempting, that was part of the problem, the thought also crushed her with guilt and that definitely wasn't helping – it was a vicious cycle.

Suddenly she hissed and grabbed her wrist. Trevor was hurt. She growled in frustration as she banged out of the room and stormed down the hall towards him (letting the bracelet pull her to him). He was close, and she could soon hear voices – voices that definitely exasperated her problem). She turned the corner with her wand at the ready and her jaw clenched.

~.~.~

* * *

Sirius and Remus followed Lucinda to the open door of an empty classroom, which Lucinda cursed at under her breath. While she was looking up and down the hall, Remus tried his hardest to hear something that would help, and Sirius muttered something about running ahead to the left to see if he could find anything. Lucinda gave him a vague nod before he turned and ran off down the hall and around the corner out of sight. Remus hadn't processed what he had said until he heard the clicking of nails on stone.

Listening to the clicking getting more and more muffled, Remus was ready to wait for Sirius' return until he heard a great crash from the other end of the hall. His head snapped to the noise before he could stop himself, and so he was left to attempt to play it off while casting cautious looks at Lucinda trying to see if she heard it too or if she had noticed that he had hear something.

"Well, did hear something or not?" She snapped at him.

"Well, for a moment I thought maybe." Remus managed but she didn't seem happy with his response as she now had her wand in hand and was glaring at him with growing intensity.

"My friend is missing," Lucinda advanced on him, making him take a step back, "she's supposed to be your friend too, so this is the deal." She hissed. "You tell me yes or no, did you hear something that way, and I will neither curse you into next week or acknowledge that this conversation ever happened. If, however, you decide to protect yourself, then you will find yourself in a world of hurt Remus Lupin." She threatened coldly. "Now!" She ordered, stomping her foot as she continued a murderous glare.

"Yes." He rasped and pointed down the hall.

"That's better." She smiled sweetly as she turned on her heel and hurried down the hall, leveling Remus staring after her with a going panic in his chest. "Pads!" He shouted down the other end of the hall after Sirius. "Other way Padfoot!" He added with his hand's cupped around his mouth just to make sure Sirius would be able to hear him. When he heard the clicking of nails getting louder again he knew he had been heard.

He caught a glimpse of Padfoot as he took a quick glance around the corner just to make sure Lucinda was gone before he raced up to Remus before turning back. Together the two ran down the hall after Lucinda in hopes of finding Jean.

"You don't look so great, mate." Sirius said as they ran.

"Tell you later, it's not important right now." Remus answered quickly. By the time they could see the next intersecting hall they could hear Jean and Lucinda talking in quick hissing whispers.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Sirius asks.

"Not really. Something about doing ...something?" Remus shrugged as they continued their way.

Moments later they were pounding around the corner to see Jean and Lucinda waving their wands at the two bodies on the floor near them. In front of them, Trevor was sitting against a wall trying to fend of Wemsi as she fussed over him.

"Did they see you?" Lucinda demanded. "I saw you nearly shift yesterday Jean. I wouldn't expect you to tell me your secrets – we haven't even known each other a year – but this important. If they saw you we can't let them tell anyone."

"I thought..." Jean started.

"No one else noticed, and honestly I wouldn't have if I hadn't suspected."

"You..."

"Yes, but don't worry no one else would, not even Severus could and has suspected that one," Lucinda said gesturing at Remus, to avoid anyone overhearing her say his name, "for nearly two years now." She said quickly, making the two boys freeze. "You point that wand at me, Black," She growled, her head snapping to look at him, "and I'll have you begging for that nasty bitch of a mother that spawned you." Lucinda added coolly staring him down.

"So.." Remus attempted.

"Lupin if you say something like 'you know'. I'll hex you for being stupid. The first rule of lying is to never ever admit it, you give a lie and you stick to it to the end." She coached her hands on her hips. "And for your information, I have been sneaking out of this school every morning to fly since the first day of first year. Exactly how long do you think it took for me to be able to predict when I'd see you taking an early morning walk, looking like you had one hell of a hangover?" Lucinda asked but only shocked silence answered her.

"Yes, they saw me." Jean broke the silence. "I saw Trevor and I snapped but I didn't hurt them." She added. "Well, I did but that was with my wand and they deserved it." She conceded.

"How are you with memory charms?" Lucinda asked her. "I could do the job, but they'll just lose everything from the last five hours."

"I'll do it." Jean said.

"I'd ask how you know that one, but I'm guessing you wouldn't tell me." Sirius smirked cheekily at Lucinda.

"I knew you could be smart if you tried." Lucinda cooed condescendingly at him, but he was undeterred.

"Are we going to just not talk about this?" Remus asked.

"That was the deal." Lucinda agreed, before prodding Jean to start obliviating the two Slytherins laying stunned on the floor.

"I don't understand." Remus said quietly.

"Well, if we have to have a bloody heart to heart for you to shut your trap," Lucinda grumbled, "that this one," she pointed at Sirius as she joined the two boys, "and Potter have tried to curse me more than forty times. Yet I never thought that poorly of them, because one, _of course_ , they'd want me out of any Quidditch game and two because of you – partly, because you had to see something in them, but also because they so clearly wanted you in their group." Lucinda said quietly.

"They didn't know until third year." Remus said.

"I was talking about you, not your ... _monthly_." Lucinda laughed at the word and turned to Sirius. "I would ask how you put up with that all the time but honestly I admire you it." She added before turning back to Remus with an annoyed huff. "The long and short of it is if I gave a damn you would have found out second year, and if you have to say something then how about 'thank you' for making sure Lily found a book called 'The Magical Shame of Diabetes' when Severus started trying to convince her of you _lunar issues_ around this time last year." She ranted.

"Um, thanks then... I think."

"He thinks...bloody idiot..." Lucinda muttered annoyedly. "Done yet Jeany?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yes." Jean answered.

"Good. Now let's stick them to the ceiling and be done with it." Lucinda sighed.

"Why've I never flirted with you?" Sirius asked with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, that would be the green." She hummed sweetly, stroking the green in her robes with her fingertips. Sirius gave her his most charming grin and got a wink back just before Lucinda turned and returned the Jean. "Come along Jean the Prefects will start rounds soon." Lucinda said as she looked up at the ceiling at the two stunned boys.

"Wemsi would take Trevor to the Hospital wing?" Jean said softly.

"No, no." Trevor said, avoiding Wemsi' hand. "I'll be fine, you can get me a light healing potion if you like but I don't need anything more." Trevor said as he stood up and looked Jean in the eye with his hand in his pocket around his wand. ' _You_ _good?'_ he thought a moment later to her when he felt the connection take.

' _Talk to you tomorrow. I want to talk with Lucinda.'_ He heard her answer in his head.

 _'That's probably best.'_

"Alright you two, you're being creepy again." Sirius sighed and started pulling Trevor with him towards the Gryffindor Tower. "Come on Moony." He called over his shoulder.

Remus glanced unsurely to Lucinda who rolled her eyes and then to Jean who gently shooed him on after Sirius. Lucinda sighed annoyedly and turned on her heel, and Jean followed her (but gave Remus an assuring smile before she turned and left him).

~.~.~

* * *

"So, what's messing with your Animagus control?" Lucinda asked once Jean locked and silenced her bed curtains around the two of them. Lucinda's arms were across her chest, as she leaned against one of the posts at the foot of Jean's bed.

"There wasn't a potion accident."

"No shit Jeany." Lucinda laughed. "You spend the full moons out of the castle, you were clearly hurt on the last one – I suspect it has something to do with that Auror of yours finally putting down Greyback." Lucinda continued.

"Greyback attacked and the only way that we were going to make it out alive, was to give them some bait they couldn't resist." Jean said slowly as she raised her pant leg and exposed the fresh scars on her leg.

"You choose to be chased by a pack of Werewolves?" Lucinda admonished.

"It was the only choice."

"So, it's messing with your shifting."

"It starts when I'm surprised or upset."

"Yes, I noticed." Lucinda nodded. "And I lied back there, I more than suspected. I was out flying when Hagrid carried you Lupin back to the castle. So, I was sure you were an Animagus, I just hadn't seen you - unlike Black who is far less stealthy than he thinks. Although, I do find it highly amusing that he's a dog." Lucinda laughed. "It's rather Poetic don't you think?"

"You couldn't write it any better." Jean agreed.

"If you show me yours I'll you mine." Lucinda grinned. Causing Jean to look at her over closely but Lucinda only continued to grin wickedly.

"Alright then." Jean agreed. "Prepare yourself." Jean warned, before closing her eyes and leaning back slightly as she let her body grow and change.

"You know," Lucinda said looking at the Bear sitting in front of her, "I had been thinking you would be some kind of cat – like a Lynx maybe... I also considered an Owl...but somehow Bear makes so much more sense." She said nodding to herself a moment before her own body changed (shrinking in the extreme). Jean turned back to herself and sat in awe of the Prairie Falcon before her.

"Wow, I thought Transfiguration was one of your weaker subjects." Jean said, slowly reaching to stroke the bird gently before it shimmered and Lucinda turned back to herself.

"I have always done best with a clear goal in mind." Lucinda answered. "As a kid, I always loved Cliodna - Morrigan too. So naturally, I wanted to be an Animagus like them. I was thrilled to be a bird like they were." She added. "I spent first year planning and second year I started the process, I've been able to turn for a little over a year now but it still takes a lot of focus and as you saw I'm not as fast at it as you."

~.~.~

* * *

[Sunday, June 6th, 1976]

Trevor held the portrait door open wide as he entered the common room so that Jean could slip by him without bumping into someone. Lily saw him enter and gave him a big smile, and a friendly greeting as she moved to the girl's stairs and paused on the first step to wish him a goodnight.

"Have a good night Lily." He answered knowing that Jean had made it to the girl to now follow her up the stairs to Lily's dorm. "Hey, where's Remus?" Trevor asked when he found James, Sirius, and Peter in front of the fire.

"We made him take a calming draught." James said as he gestured over his shoulder toward the boy's dorm. "Madam Pomfrey's handing them out like candy tonight."

"Yeah O.W.L.'s will do that." Trevor agreed as he made his way quickly across the common room and up to his dorm. "You up, Moony?" He asked as he closed the door behind him, and saw the curtains around Remus' bed had already been drawn shut. Trevor listened for a response or any movement but heard nothing. He gave a frustrated sigh and walked over to the bed, stopping to stand just on the other side of the red curtain. "Usually, I would respect the certain and come back later but I can't right now." He warned. "So in five seconds I will open these curtains and I swear to Merlin if your wanking..." Trevor sighed again, and harshly rubbed his face.

"Reading!" Came Remus' voice as the curtain snapped opened by themselves. "I was just reading – trying to take my mind off of the Charms O.W.L. tomorrow." He added, closing the book he had on his lap and setting onto the bedside table beside him. "What is so time sensitive?" Remus asked.

"It's the seventh night before the full moon." Trevor said as he perched himself on the edge of the bed (causing Remus to sit up fully and move his legs so Trevor could sit properly).

"Is this about Jeany?" Remus asked, clearly wondering why it mattered how close the moon was in the realm of him and Trevor talking.

"I brought you this." Trevor said taking a sealed jar out of his robes. "This is why it matters when the moon is Remus. It's called Wolfsbane, and it lets you keep your human mind during the full moon." Trevor said, before hazarding a glance at Remus who appeared to be in shock, so he continued. "I know Jeany told you about Professor John, but she only told James and Sirius about the potion he used – this potion... it's very hard to make and frankly very dangerous if prepared poorly, or we would have brought it to you sooner."

"So it..." Remus said with a wave towards the jar, before losing his voice again.

"You'd still turn, and it would still hurt, but you'd be completely in control all night." Trevor said. "I am to warn you that you would have to take a goblets worth," he gave the jar a little shake at the words, "each night, for seven nights, with the last being the night of the full moon. Also, that it will taste horrible and that you can't add anything to it to help the taste." Trevor added. "Which is why I also brought you this." He said as he pulled out a magically sealed glass filled with what looked like chocolate milk. "As a chaser." Trevor added with a shrug. "I would have brought Hot Chocolate but thought the temperature might make it hard to chug it – which you'll probably want to do."

"Where did you get it?" Remus asked, looking warily at the jar. "If it's so hard for you two to make yourselves, then where did you get it?" Remus asked more firmly.

"We have a ...friend? Contact?" Trevor said with a grimace. "They're brilliant at potions, and I assure you Jeany or I was there during every step of the brewing, and that while it's above our ability to make properly, it is easy to check for safety, and this potion is perfect." Trevor assured.

"But who made it? I need to know who knows about me, in order to make this." Remus said.

"They … are part of The Balance, Remus." Trevor said with a heavy sigh. "And we haven't told anyone about you. The Balance is offering the potion to anyone who wants it for themselves or a friend – all they are asking of those who take or use the potion is to stay away from the Death Eaters and their movement."

"How are they finding Werewolves to offer this potion?" Remus asked with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Jeany and I are handling distribution." Trevor answered, unsure how much he could really say.

"But how Trevor?" Remus pushed.

"'Si and some other Elves that recently came to be bound to Jean and I." Trevor answered. "We know from 'Si that House Elves just know if someone is a Werewolf, but we didn't want anyone else to ever be able to learn that – and we figure that if no one bothered asking Elves by now, then what are the chances that anyone would figure it out on their own." Trevor said rubbing his face again. "All the Elves have been ordered to never give names or any information that could be used to identify Werewolves. Also, every Elf bound to us has orders to never tell or suggest that they can identify Werewolves."

"So no one knows?" Remus asked.

"If anyone knows about you Remus, they didn't learn it from us – I swear we have taken every measure to make sure no one knows about you or the Elve's abilities, and that there will be no way of making or getting a list of Werewolves."

"I believe you – sorry, I freak out a little there." Remus added quietly. "The Ministry has a list that you're supposed to sign once you know you're infected – I'm not on it – if people found out, my parents and everyone who knows about me could be charged." Remus said seriously. "Bad things happen to the people on that list." He added gravely. "This mess with Auror Moody and the Prewetts was enough stress – then there was the Lucinda bomb but I guess if she hasn't said anything the last 3 or 4 years then she won't, and Dumbledore assured me that Moody and the Prewetts aren't a concern."

"They say they don't know anything." Trevor said. "They say that a lot when there is something that they would have to take some legal action on, due to their job, but that they believe would be the wrong thing to do." He added.

"If they admitted to suspecting – let alone knowing outright - they could lose their jobs or even go to Azkaban." Remus said.

"They won't say or do anything, and Lucinda has a very certain idea of justice and I don't think she would have ever said anything if she hadn't seen it as a Jean or you situation. Honestly, I think the only thing that would get her to tell someone was if she thought it would save her friends." Trevor assured.

"I think I can live with that." Remus said.

"So are you going to take this?" Trevor asked quietly after a brief pause. "You only have like ten more minutes to decide – it has to be taken before moon up each night."

"Yes." Remus answered quickly. "I could say I want to do it for Jeany with all the question we have about this moon, and that certainly is a bonus." He said nodding. "But you have to know that you are offering me something I've always wanted – something I never thought I could have."

"It's not a cure." Trevor warned.

"I know." Remus nodded, reaching out slowly. "Of course, I've dreamt of a cure, but knowing I won't hurt anyone, that's all I've ever wanted."

"Well, hold your nose and drink up." Trevor said with a smile, as he pressed the jar into Remus' hand. "Just make sure to drink it all, drink it fast, and don't let it come back up." He added with a small laugh at Remus' wary but determined look. Remus nodded, took a breath and chugged down the thick potion (his face scrunched in distaste). "Good, now drink this quick." Trevor said as he quickly swapped the empty potion jar with the chocolate milk that he had brought Remus just for this moment of sputtering coughs and gags. Remus nodded and quickly chugged half before breaking away from the rim to suck in a breath of relief.

"That was possibly the most horrible thing I have ever had in my mouth – and not only do I have extensive experience with potions, and been friends with James and Sirius for five years, but you don't even want to know what I have woken up to have in my mouth the morning after a full moon."

"I'm sure I don't," Trevor agreed, "I probably don't even want to know what I'm sure has been a plethora of pranks and dares involving putting disgusting things in your mouth." Trevor agreed with a laugh. "You are going to have to take it for the next six nights, though."

"Yeah, I know." Remus nodded. "It'll be worth it."

~.~.~

* * *

(Saturday, June 12th, 1976.)

"So, how are they doing, do you think?" Bootis asked as the two men stood hidden from sight, looking out at Hagrid's hut.

"Decently." Janus shrugged.

"I still don't understand what is different between Jean and James." Bootis said.

"I don't think it really matters, she has still been going out on full moons and staying to script, of our Jean for the most part."

"Aren't you the one always going on about how 'it's not the symptom but the cause', Janus? Our Jean and James were more like twins than Jean and Trevor were for fuck's sake!"

"I do remember, I was there after all." Janus sighed heavily.

"When do you think they'll come for him?" Bootis asked, looking over Janus' shoulder at Hagrid's hut.

"From what we have it has been the night of the party, the last night before the train, and night of the Astronomy O.W.L, and then there was ours, of course." Janus sighed. "I would guess one of those but there is no knowing for sure."

"It's going to rip her heart out." Bootis said darkly.

"No, it will just make her want to rip her heart out... we've talked about this, we can't save the world and Jean – we can keep her alive, we can keep her going, but she will break." Janus warned.

"That's why he has to be there for her in the end." Bootis said in barely a whisper.

"You really think he can put her back together?" Janus scoffed.

"No, that's Trevor's job." Bootis smirked. "He'll just make her want to be whole again and give her hope that she can be."

"How do you know, they didn't even make it to the end."

"She was already broken, she had been for so long and had held herself together, surely you saw that." Bootis sighed. "When they finally got together, it all was easier for her than it had been, somehow he just made all the crap bearable – she tried to explain it to me once..."

"I already agreed we would do our best to keep Jean and Trevor, our doubles and their loved ones alive." Janus sighed.

"How much more of this Janus? We live in a cave – we now live in a cave with a hostage, and you know Jean can't start looking for this reality's package – assuming this one even has one from one of the old Hermione's..."

"Daft paranoid infuriating witch." Janus grumbled.

"You just say that, because I was right." Bootis laughed.

"Who makes a book that not only requires a password given by a Patronus to unlock, but that physically harms anyone who touches it, that then requires blood in order to read – oh yeah and only her or maybe a close relative can give the blood to read the book that only the giver of the blood can bloody well read it!" Janus snapped. "Exactly just how paranoid and jaded did these doubles of our Jean become from spending their lives watching realities play out to find out every place she went wrong, everything she didn't know, and everything she should have done?"

"You're forgetting the part where is turns to ash if you try to break into it." Bootis added for him. "With the information in that book, a lesser person would have required human sacrifice."

"A stupid person would have." Janus drawled. "Riddle would kill thousands to read a book like that - that's obviously why she required the opener to use a spell he and any true follower of his would never be able to survive attempting to cast."

"You get my point, she could have made it even harder to get into. She needs that book – we need her to have that book." Bootis insisted.

"At least, we that frame still." Janus defended.

"Which might not even work from this reality for all we know." Bootis countered.

"We will reveal ourselves when we are found out or when it is necessary to effect events properly." Janus said strictly. "We have the most gain for the least risk if we remain unknown to everyone but a contact to feed us information that we otherwise are not privy to."

"I was thinking, what if we told my double before we told Jean and Trev? He should find out the truth about them this summer like I did, what if we told him the rest? He's close to all of them, he can help us."

"Let me think about it. We have other matters and it's nearly time for me to go." Janus said. "Here," he reached into this pocket and pulled out a thin chained necklace with tiny charm sized potion bottle filled with a gold liquid, "I have your replacement, try not to use it for a long time – or there will be negative effects."

"Always worrying over me Janus." Bootis said cheekily.

"Just take the bloody emergency potion and say that you won't use it unless it is truly an emergency – it is a pain in the arse to make."

"It's not like I took it for personal gain!" Bootis objected. "Jean could have died that night, of course, I took it."

"It was unnecessary - we had it all in hand – you were there with them and I made sure Trevor got there in time."

"The moon will be up in a few minutes, you need to be in the cave by then." Bootis changed the subject after glancing at his watch and then to the sky.

"You took the potions I left out for you?" Janus asked.

"Yes, and not one of them noticed me last time, not that I want to stay out here all night watching that fucking hut."

"Well, if you hadn't pissed him off then you could spend the night all warm inside the hut drinking all the brandy he put under the sink when he stopped drinking." Janus sneered.

"Hey, it's your bloody fault he's pissed at me!"

"You agreed Jean had to be bitten."

"He isn't pissed she was bitten, he was pissed that I knew she would be in danger and I followed her into it instead of stopping her – and because you said I couldn't tell him what was going to happen!"

"If he had known he would have stopped it all, and you did what you always do - we both know there isn't any stopping Jean Orwell or Hermione Granger – the lot of them seem to be either dead set on saving whatever world they're in or just something small like committing your life to try and save a few hundred realities!" Janus snapped.

"Well, she is a Gryffindor at heart." Bootie smirked.

"So you claim, and yet I find all her doubles to all be rather good Slytherins."

"Yeah, well, your lot wouldn't have wanted her, remember?" Bootis asked tapped his left arm with two fingers to drive home the point (doubly so). "Anyway, we don't really have time for this conversation and seeing that I'm the one not in danger of getting eaten by a Werewolf, I think that means I win." Bootis said, really not happy about another 12-hour watch.

"I'm leaving." Janus drawled before turning on his heel and walking towards Hogsmeade to the boundary of Hogwarts, where he planned on apparating to the cave that had become their Headquarters.

"Do remember to feed the barmy witch!" Bootis called after him before he could leave the privacy spells that would block his voice from following the man out.

When Janus apparated to the cave outside of Hogsmeade, he loosened his scarf as he entered, and removed his gloves and discarded them on the empty table in the otherwise empty cave before he drew his wand and with a wave the cave wall before him disappeared to reveal the rest of the cave, and three beds (one with an unconscious, frizzy-haired pale woman, with enough bangles and rings to form makeshift gauntlets on both hands).

"While I do hope you never soil Hogwarts," Janus said to the unmoving woman, "I will not allow you to waste away like he jokes about, even if you – or rather a different you – was a rather large pain for us last time." He sighed, opening the trunk near her and extracting a red potion. "This really is the only safe option, for you and nearly a hundred people," he said as he uncorked the bottle, "and with this, you should only age about a month for each year." He added as he skillfully opened her mouth and poured the potion slowly down (so that her body could naturally swallow the small amount without her choking on it). "If you can hear me, just let yourself float away, or you will go crazy. You're under the Living Death, you cannot break it, if you're holding onto consciousness it will only make things worse. Just relax and sleep the war away." He finished, checking the last of the potion wasn't blocking her airway before he returned the cork and put the potion back into its place for tomorrow.

~.~.~

* * *

The five of them sat quietly in the shrieking shack, just waiting. No one felt like chatting the time away. Remus sat on the destroyed bed wrapped in a blanket like usual, his clothes tucked safely away in the other bedroom. Jean sat on the remains of a shelf as she stared out the partly boarded up window, dressed in an old shirt that she had transfigured to reach just below her knees. Jean tried not to fidget, but it wasn't working.

James, Sirius, and Peter all sat together on the chewed up sofa looking from Remus to Jean. The boys had grudgingly excepted that Remus was taking the Wolfsbane potion, after being told off for thinking it was something they should have voted on as a group.

"Jeany calm down." Remus almost begged (he had been listening to her heart try to beat its way out of her chest all evening).

"Could we talk?" She asked timidly and he wanted to hit himself at the tone.

"Now?" Remus and the three boys all asked.

"One question... please?" She added, and Remus stood, nodding to himself.

"Come on." He said, nodding to the door to the other room, as her request had a very clear 'in private' vibe to it. Jean slid from the shelf and followed him into what was apparently once a child's room. "What is it Jeany?" He sighed.

"How much... how much does it hurt?" She asked. "I know it's stupid, the girl that runs into danger and jumps in front of curses being afraid of pain... but this is different... if I do turn, that pain isn't going to have any value to it – it won't be to protect someone – it will just be unavoidable pointless pain...and I don't know how you do it, because I certainly couldn't handle that with only some severe tidiness and self-worth issues." Jean ranted.

"You won't have to, Jeany. I'm sure of it." Remus said quietly.

"Please, Remus... just a number, one to ten, if I had an idea of what to expect I wouldn't be so anxious – just a number, say one is a strong Stinging Jinx and ten a strong Cruciatus?" Jean asked hopefully but it turned to confusion as Remus stared at her. "Just a number – that's it." She said again, unsure, she knew he wouldn't want to talk about it, but she thought he would give her a basic answer.

"How is that a rational scale?" Remus demanded. "The implication that you've been under the Cruciatus is shocking enough, but the implication that it is such a common occurrence as that it can be assumed that I would have been as well – seeing that, that would be required for me to be able to answer that question." Remus panted, a grimace firmly on his face. He swayed on his feet but caught himself on the wall to his left. He opened his mouth to say something, only to shake his head and close his mouth again. He swallowed a groan before he reached out and shoved Jean back with the hand that had caught himself (and not to one desperately clutching the blanket wrapped around his stomach). Barely a moment after Jean was pushed back, Remus' knees buckled and he collapsed onto the floor.

She had bumped into the wall behind her, instead of falling on her ass. Her stomach churned, as she saw him holding back – shaking with the pain and the effort to not scream – she remembered what that was like. _'Looks like an eight.'_ She thought morosely, as she tried to keep her breaths calm as she mentally started preparing herself for that kind of pain, but quickly realized she couldn't just sit there and wait, she had to do something to try to help him.

"Nollum Delorem." Jean rasps with her wand on Remus. "Sorry, it's the only one I know... unless you want me to just stun you." She mutters brokenly, as she wonders if the spell took the edge off the pain or if Remus was just putting forth more effort to hide the pain as not to upset her.

It was only as she watched his body change while trying not to hyperventilate in anticipation, that she realized she wasn't going to turn. He was half changed, and she would, at least, be feeling the pain by now, but she felt nothing – nothing besides the now growing euphoric relief. As his transformation finished, she couldn't help the laugh bubbling up inside her.

"Hello, Remus." She grinned when Moony looked up at her. "You were right, of course." She laughed, before shaking her head and letting her body shift into Hartz.

When Hartz and Moony joined Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail – the air was ecstatic – the three boys had feared the worse when they heard Jean talk to Moony. ' _What if she couldn't change into Hartz? What if the potion didn't work? What would happen if they couldn't get in that room in time? Was it already too late?_ ' They had all feared the worst.

The relief was potent, everything was fine – everything was more than fine, Remus was in control of Moony, Hartz was back. They were alive, and together, and the bastard that had been threatening their full moon adventures was gone. So they ran, and they frolicked until they collapsed (unable to do anything more than lay in the grass together while they caught their breath).

~.~.~


	19. Chapter 19: Falling Apart (Part Two)

**A/N - Updated 5/7/2017  
**

 **What's happened so far:**

 **Ch 17:** With Jean hurt from the Full moon, Trevor has to take care of rest of the aftermath of the night. The five boys wonder if Jean is now a Werewolf – Trevor thinks so, Remus doesn't and James is on the fence. She briefly escapes the Hospital wing to go flying with Lily, Trish, and Lucinda – where she learns of Lily's new bracelet and her secret admirer. Jean and Trevor bring in the Prewett twins, train with Moody, and start an Elf business at the request of a group of Elves unable to keep a bond due to mistreatment or unhappiness. Sirius is invited to France by the now Narcissa Proulx and learns that Bellatrix (or rather the Balance's spy living as Bellatrix) has escaped from the Aurors with two others on their way to Azkaban.

 **Ch 18:** Jean has recovered from her injuries but is slowly starting to experience symptoms. Severus is slowly warming back up and has started training Jean and Trevor in the basics of Occlumency and Legilimency (including a little used trick with them that allows mental conversions between two people if they manage the trust and comfort necessary). Dumbledore makes the first batch of emergency bracelets (that will port-key the wearer to a safe-house if they are about to be maimed or killed – while filling the area around them with a gas cloud of Living Death and sending the location to Moody). Jean and Lucinda start going through the pictures from the wedding (bring up more than just sadness). Jean agrees to go to France with Sirius so he can visit Narcissa and the Tonks family, there. Lucinda reveals she knows more than anyone thought she did – leaving quite the impression on Sirius and Remus. Trevor offers Wolfsbane to Remus after sneaking Jean in to talk to Lily about the Balance and give her one of the bracelets (Muggleborns and the families being the first on the list to receive them at the moment). We learn more about Bootis and Janus – there is a book they had and want this Jean to get quickly and they have a witch under the Living Death. The full moon comes with what turns out to be needlessly frayed nerves.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Falling Apart (Part Two)**

[Sunday, June 13th, 1976.]

"Jean." Remus said from beside her stopping her from following James, Sirius, and Peter around the corner to the Hospital Wing.

"What is it, Remus?" Jean turned to him.

"I'm sorry."

"What could you have to be sorry for?" She asked with a suppressed sigh.

"I knew you were distressed, but I thought... I thought you being a hypocrite." He sighed, his shoulders dropping half an inch. "I felt ...vindicated...I just assumed – I mean, it seemed obvious..." He sighed again. "I was so wrong." He added to the floor.

"Hey." Jean said stepping closer than normal but he just sighed a shook his head. "Remus." She said, an exasperated tint to her tone as she reached out for his cheek and guided him to look at her. "If you insist on being sorry, and feeling guilty then how about you make it up to me by actually _trying_ to see yourself the way we do?" She asked bouncing onto her toes and kissing his free cheek. In the span of half a second, the peck was over and Jean's hand had fallen away as her heels returned to the stone floor, and he was damning himself. "Come on, you need rest," she added having taken him by the hand and pulling him along behind her, "and Trevor and Hagrid are both waiting for me." She finished with a small sigh. "Though be it separately." She added to herself.

"Was he worried about you, your godfather?" Remus asked before they reached the closed double doors of the hospital wing.

"Of course, he was Remus." She answered, turning to him again. "He wishes me a painless and happy life, but it would have only meant he worried more for me. Nothing would have changed." She added firmly. "I'm not going to act like it's something someone would wish for their loved ones Remus, but I also won't pretend it isn't like any other manageable illness."

"Like diabetes?" Remus scoffed, remembering Lucinda's apparent cover for him.

"Exactly." Jean agreed, ignoring his attitude. "Reasonably manageable but no one _wants_ to have it." With that, she opened the door and pointed him inside.

"Think I'm supposed to be the one holding the door for you, Jeany." He laughed.

"Nope. Your hurt, I'm not and I'm closer to the door, thus I hold the door for you." She corrected. "Unless you have some chauvinist ideas concerning doors." She challenged gently.

"'Couse not, Jeany." He laughed softly.

"To bed, you." She said with a gentle push.

In the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey had a bed waiting for Remus with all the standard potions. Madam Pomfrey told him to take the first row of potions and get comfortable while she 'checked over Miss Orwell'. Hagrid watched from his seat in the corner by Pomfrey's office, as Jean was checked over thoroughly before being given a clean bill of health. The moment Pomfrey was positive Jean was unharmed the healer turned her full attention to Remus, ignoring the three other boys that sat around him. Meanwhile, Jean assured Hagrid that she was fine and that he should get some sleep (as he clearly had stayed up all night).

As she left Remus and the other three boys in the Hospital Wing, Jean walked Hagrid to the main staircase before she made her way to the Headmasters Office to drop off another batch of gasified Living Death for the bracelets (as she had done every day for a week now). The Headmaster wasn't in his office, likely still sleeping like all the portraits in his office (and everyone else in the castle). She left the bottles on his desk and left without pause.

* * *

~.~.~

(A few minutes later)

"Hey, Trev." Jean called as the doors behind her to the Room of Requirement disappeared.

"I'm up!" He sat up quickly and combed his fingers through his hair.

"Very convincing." Jean laughed. "Did you not sleep well?"

"I stayed up with Hagrid, until a few hours ago when he insisted I go to bed." Trevor sighed.

"Was he really that bad?"

"He was thinking worst case scenarios." Trevor said with a stretch. "Apparently Remus put himself in the Hospital Wing for a week after one moon in his third year, and that fact was not helping." He sighed. "Which is why I convinced Hagrid to wait for you in the Hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey in hopes that she could either talk him down or dose his tea with a calming draught."

"Good thinking." Jean said joining him on the couch with an exhausted sigh.

POP. "Wemsi brings coffee for Miss and Mister!"

"Oh, perfect timing Wemsi." Jean hummed happily as she sipped the coffee that had only the smell and tasted of a rich Hot Cocoa.

"You're the best Wemsi." Trevor agreed.

"Wemsi has papers for signing." The elf continued as she snapped and the papers appeared floating beside her.

"Right, where do you want to start?" Jean asked her.

"Wemsi found Mr. Randolph Spudmore." Wemsi started. "He's wanting to meet goblins, but they thinks he wastes their times."

"Makes sense." Trevor nodded. "He made the Firebolt." He explained to Jean. "It was a top-secret project that he spent decades planning, building, and testing. The Firebolt was the first broom to use goblin metalworks." He added.

"Do you think we should do anything with him? I mean Firebolts didn't start to come out until the late 90's right? And while our help could change that, we would be cheating the Nimbus makers out of their short time at the top of the market. I'm not sure if that's morally right for us to do."

"Well, it's not like the Nimbus Racing Broom Company is going to be hurting Jeany. You do release that the Nimbus 1000 was put on the market in '67 – or at least it was in our time and it's been here for awhile too because James and Sirius both have Nimbus'." Trevor laughed at the blank look he got from Jean. "Of course you didn't, Quidditch through the Ages, has probably been at the bottom of your reading list since first year." He added with a smile.

"I'm sure there are books that would be behind it." Jean answered.

"Anyway, the point is, they're dominating the market and they're going to be until the Firebolt comes out. I mean every professional Quidditch team in Europe has used Nimbus brooms since the Nimbus 1000 hit the market. Every time a new broom comes out from the company every team buys it." He added. "Some years they release one broom for Seekers, another for Chasers and a third for Keepers and Beaters. Or just different brooms for different flying styles." He added.

"Alright. So even if we helped this Mr. Spudmore, the Firebolt would still take years to make." Jean said.

"I would guess three to five years at the fastest, assuming the goblins are kept happy." Trevor agreed. "But realistically, it could still be ten years with our help." He added.

"Let's come back to that." Jean said.

"Sure. What's next Wemsi?" Trevor smiled.

"Miss and Mister must sign these papers for Mr. Alex." Wemsi handed one stack to Jean and another to Trevor.

"Ah, this is just formal requests for the next investments I wanted him to make for us." Jean said after flipping through the pages on her lap.

"And this one looks like a summary of our investments." Trevor said and held up a page with a table filled with numbers on it for Jean to glance over.

"Yes, that was where the stocks were when we bought them and where they are now, they haven't really changed yet and I didn't really expect them too yet. Some should fly up at the start of next year." She added as she signed her papers, before switching with Trevor and signing those too.

"These be papers on houses." Wemsi said as she snapped and banished the papers they had signed. "These muggle, and these magic." She said gesturing to each pile.

"Thank you, we'll look at those later," Jean said, "we should see the properties and area in person if we can."

"Do you have anything else for us?" Trevor asked.

"A letter from Mr. Win'ingham." Wemsi pulled out a fat letter from behind her back.

"That's the solicitor, right? The one you worked with for the Elf Business?" Trevor asked.

"Yes." Wemsi nodded. "Wemsi ask him about investments in magical shops, and he gives Wemsi letter explaining how he can and cannot help." Wemsi nodded to herself.

"Great." Jean hummed to herself as she skimmed the letter. "Is there anything else you have for us Wemsi?"

"The other Elves want to speak with Miss." Wemsi answered stiffly.

"What about? Is something wrong?" Jean asked.

"Miss told them their orders but they has clients try to get them to be bad elves." Wemsi answered.

* * *

~.~.~

(A few hours later)

"So, what exactly does Lucinda know?" Severus asked as he sat across from Jean and Trevor

"When it comes to me and Trevor?" She clarified and he answered with an annoyed nod. "She only knows that I am an Animagus and what my form looks like." Jean answered.

"What else does she know, and I thought you were being cautious, oblivating those who had seen you."

"I have been. She didn't know what my form was before, she had just seen Hagrid bringing me and Remus back to the castle after the full moon and knew I had to be an Animagus because she has known Remus is a Werewolf since first year. She also knows Sirius is an Animagus and his form, she knows James and Peter must be too, but doesn't know what they are. See may suspect that Trevor is too or that he is trying, but it didn't come up, and she only saw my form when I showed her."

"And just exactly _why_ did you do that?" Severus demanded.

"You had to ask that didn't you." Jean muttered.

"If I didn't know you had to answer me I might not have bothered." He sneered pettily.

"Because she's an Animagus too." Jean bit out. "A falcon – she showed me and I showed her...git."

"And you're sure that's all she knows?" He prodded.

"She knows that our little potion accident was a cover and that it was related to the story about Moody killing Greyback but I suspect she believes Moody did the deed, but that he did it to protect me while I was with Remus on the full moon." Jean said. "She is probably wondering why you were helping cover it up. Seeing that she knows you've tried to get Lily to suspect Remus for a while now – she was one that planted that Diabetic idea apparently – made sure Lily found a book about Diabetes at the end of last year." Jean added.

"Conniving Witch." Severus muttered. "What did she say exactly?" Severus added.

"She had asked what was affecting my shifting because she saw me almost turn once and distracted everyone without me even knowing, and then I had been so angry when they attacked Trevor that I had turned for a moment."

"And?" Severus prodded.

"I answered by telling her there wasn't a potion accident, and I believe her exact words were 'No shit Jeany. You spend the full moons out of the castle, you were clearly hurt on the last one – I suspect it has something to do with that Auror of yours finally putting down Greyback.'" Jean quoted, her gaze drifting to the ceiling while recalled the words. "Then I told her that Greyback attacked and that the only way we were going to make it out was if I was able to get all the Werewolves to chase me – I didn't say Moody and the Prewetts were there but I didn't say they weren't either." Jean finished.

"If she wants more information," Severus instructed, "tell her that while you were running you managed to summon Moody to you. I don't care if you say you had your Elf fetch him or if you say you sent a Patronus, just tell her that you called for help and he came with the other two and they killed them all, took you to be healed, and then cleaned up your mess."

"I thought you were always helping Lucinda with her Transfiguration?" Trevor said randomly.

"I do, but apparently she's wanted to be an Animagus since she was a kid. She told me how she had always loved Cliodna and Morrigan as a girl and dreamed of being able to turn into a bird like them. She said she spent her first year planning and then started the process at the beginning of second year – she only managed it this last summer and kind of like Peter she is a little slow to turn – it takes a lot of her focus to change." Jean explained.

"Katie said once how Lucinda was the perfect Slytherin," Trevor said, his eyes gazing through a wall to his left. "That she always got what she wanted – that she didn't truly want things often but that once she did, it was hers... even if no one knew it yet." Trevor muttered as he stared off, and Severus bit his tongue and held back some, likely biting, remark.

"So that's all Talkalot knows." Severus said and Jean couldn't help the feeling that he was making a point about her surname (or maybe he was moving the conversation forward for Trevor's benefit and needed a cover to hide the fact). "And only the two Prewetts, Moody, Dumbledore and Hagrid know everything, correct?"

"The Prewetts, Moody and you know basically everything – although I haven't told them how their doubles died, and I'm sure there's stuff that just hasn't come up." Jean corrected. "Dumbledore knew almost everything until he both ignored my warning and stole from me." Jean growled. "Now Dumbledore and Hagrid know about the same, Hagrid knows slightly more... but it comes down to them knowing we aren't who we say we are and that we are from a future and alternate reality – there are other tidbits they know, but they don't know who we were or what we looked liked before... not anymore at least."

"Do Moody and the Prewetts know?" Severus checked.

"Moody knows my old name, Trevor's never came up, but the Prewetts know both our names and what we looked like before – from the memories we showed them, it's not like we pointed out who we were in them but we don't look so different that you couldn't see it if both were in front of you." Jean answered.

* * *

~.~.~

[Wednesday, June 16th, 1976.]

"How do you think you did?" James asked Sirius as they walked out of the Great Hall from their written Astronomy OWL.

"Well, I think." Sirius shrugged. "I know, that I at least got all the names right, and most of the stories too. It's the movements and other stuff I'm not sure about."

"That's more than I can say." James shrugged back.

"I guess my childhood was good for something after all." Sirius laughed, making himself snort at the idea. "Never thought I'd ever say that." He added.

"I could only think of five of the seven main moons of Saturn." James shrugged. "Oh, there's everyone." James pointed through the open front doors to a group with Jean and Remus in front (clearly deep in conversation – likely comparing answers).

"You think Jean is taking Muggle Studies, or Arithmancy after lunch?" Sirius said.

"What about Divination? All three have the same time options." James asked.

"Jeany has a thing against Divination," Sirius laughed, "so, it's either Muggle Studies after lunch or Arithmancy and the other on Friday."

"How many people do you think will try to cram two exams in on Friday?" James laughed.

"I don't know, but Moony and Lily probably will." Sirius chuckled.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing with her?" James stopped to turn to Sirius for his answer.

"Yeah, I think Jean and Dad are steering you right with this." Sirius nodded after a moment. "I mean you've been fully trying since 3rd year, and it has worked, and she even stands you most of the time again – that disaster of a game, did take you back for a while but you're getting back to where you were before that."

"Yeah, next time I want to plan something without Moony remind me what a stupid idea that is." James sighed.

"Speaking of," Sirius grinned, "how annoyed do you think Moony will be with me if I steal Jean for a run before lunch?"

"Depends on if they're talking about an OWL they still have left." James answered reasonably.

"I'm gonna risk it."

"You so sure she'll say yes?" James asked.

"Only bird I am sure of." Sirius smirked. "I know my Jeany, and what you see there, is a Jeany in need of a run."

* * *

~.~.~

(About an hour later)

"So this 'fire' you told me about." Sirius broke their silence as they sat by the Black Lake, with the lunch that Wemsi had popped up with and insisted that they eat.

"Feeling left out?" Jean asked.

"Honestly overall, it's all the same for me." Sirius shrugged against the tree trunk he reclined against, as he watched the girl with her head in his lap. "Some girls have skill, other's make better sounds, some having bigger breasts or longer legs or a nicer arse, but really the difference isn't anything more than added verity." He said softly, wanting to be honest but not upset her.

"I understand," she chuckled, "I'm not going to throw a fit because I'm not special. I told you, there is no fire with you for me, so why would I care that you feel the same?"

"I've never felt it. I don't understand." Sirius said with shrug. "Explain it again?" He asked.

"Let me walk you through my limited experience, in an attempt to explain the idea." Jean offered.

"Alright."

"Well, one summer we were in France, and right across from where we were staying was this wonderful little cafe and I would wake up early every morning and sit at this one table out front with a book and croissant. There was this very cute boy my age who joined me one morning." Jean said with a smile. "He was very much a flirt." She laughed. "I had never had a problem with my French before, but he stretched my comprehension and taught me a few words that were not in any of my books" She laughed. "Anyway he was my first kiss, and it was sweet and I had butterflies in my stomach, and my heart raced – it was pounding in my ears, but what I know now is there was no fire – it was just nerves and excitement, and budding teenage hormones."

"So you didn't like it?" Sirius asked.

"No, no, I did. I still do, it was a wonderful first kiss." Jean defended.

"I don't get it." He sighed and started playing with her hair draped up and over his right leg.

"Then let me continue." She scolded before continuing. "Next there was Viktor. He was 18 and I was 15. He was basically a local Quidditch star." She said, (it was as close to the truth as she could say). "Long story short he asked me to this dance, and while we spent a lot of time together before it, he was ever the gentlemen. He was a wonderful dancer too, he didn't even try to kiss me until the ball was nearly over. That kiss was somehow different from the first while being almost a perfect copy." Jean said.

"How?" Sirius prompted.

"They were both closed mouth – lips only. Both times his hands were only ever on my arms, neck or face. Technically speaking they were very much the same, the way they moved, how their lips felt, it was all very similar in a technical sense." She attempted to explain. "Somehow, though, with Viktor if felt like more. I could tell he was holding back – as if he thought he might break me – and while in most cases that would have pissed me off, with the age difference and the fact that I am rather petite and he was a wall of a man, I could understand it being like that for a first kiss – if it had continued I would have ended up decking him just to prove a point." She sighed tiredly.

"You're going to have to do better, Jeany." He said softly.

"I know, it's just hard to put into words, and you should be aware that I've never told anyone this much detail, not even Ginny and she would have loved to hear this." She sighed. "The first time, it was fun and exciting, and I was thinking things like 'wow this my first kiss' and 'his lips are softer than I expected'." She said and Sirius snorted. "The second kiss, with Viktor, I couldn't think right until he pulled away. I still felt the excitement, and that rush of hormones, and it was still fun, but it was also more. I realized he was holding back, but it wasn't really a thought, I guess? It wasn't like I thought 'he's holding back' or 'he thinks he's going to hurt me or scare me away', it was just a … knowing? Like when your half asleep and someone walks into your room or something and you just know it's Mum and that you don't need to wake up but you never actually had a thought, it was just knowing your Mum was beside your bed" Jean tried.

"Or your half asleep and your Mum walks into your room and you know you have to get up and run to the right and not the left because she's on the left and will catch you." Sirius added with an understanding nod.

"You make me want to skin her alive when you talk like that." Jean breathed, looking up at him with a stern look and a clenched jaw.

"She brings that out in all decent people – it's a gift, really." He grinned. "Go on now, I might just understand if you continue." He added softly, threading his fingers through her hair from base to tip and watching them fall back down.

"With Julien," She started, "my mind was running wild – thinking - examining every moment." She said. "With Viktor, my thoughts were slowed... muddled. I wasn't so much thinking about every moment as I was just in it – embracing it and letting my mind fall silent for the moment. I felt like he was shielding me from the world like no one could touch us in that moment because they all existed on another plane. Everyone and everything else just kind of blurred into each other... into nothing. It was just us, and then faw away everything else, and everything else didn't need to be thought of... I felt free, cared for... and so … cherished."

"Alright..." Sirius said as he squinted in thought but motioned for her to continue with his left hand.

"Next was Ron, although it was almost Harry." Jean sighed.

"I thought you didn't think of him in a sexual way."

"I never did, but we were alone and on the run and scared for ourselves and everyone we knew. Everything about our lives in that moment was shit, and so we talked, and drank, and cried, and drank some more." Jean added. "Then, I don't remember which of us brought it up, but we talked about how even though neither of us saw the other in that light, that we could deal with our stress in that way – instead of just getting shit faced."

"One of you backed out?" Sirius asked.

"No, we decided to finish the bottle first and passed out before that happened." Jean laughed. "In the morning when we were sober, we agreed that we'd leave it on the table but that we shouldn't make those kinds of decisions while drunk. After that, it just was never the right time to revisit the idea." She finished with a shrug. "But honestly, I scared we'd kiss and it would be horrible – like trying to french your brother or cousin or uncle or something."

"Probably for the best then." He said. "I mean if you fear it might be like that, I'd think that means there's a pretty good chance it will be – but onto Ron then." He prodded.

"That first kiss was in the middle of … everything, and frankly we both thought we might die in the next few hours. So that kiss was not sweet, it was desperate – desperate to show the other all we had been feeling for so very long. Desperate to let those feelings out before one or both of us were killed... Frankly, it was messy and overly wet, and ...frantic, but it made everything fall away in that moment." She sighed. "We were surrounded by horribleness but in that kiss, I forgot about it, I let go of what was waiting just outside for us, I let go of the pain that had filled so many months before that. It was just me and him, and that was all that mattered as long as we held on to each other. After, it was like a weight had been lifted – it was easier to face it all, then it had been before." She finished with a sigh of her own. "Is this making any sense to you?"

"Maybe... continue."

"Remember that movie we all watched on the telly in that house?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Near the end, there was the bit where the hero kisses the girl while there probably isn't time for them to waste making out?"

"Sure, I remember."

"When I was a kid, I hated that moment in movies – it's very common. I still agree with my younger self that it's not logical to waste time on that when people could literally be dying, but I understand that moment now. It's not just the selfish moment of 'I need to do this in case I die' it's that weightlifting moment, that makes everything better just because you know you have this person... I understood that kiss in the movies after Ron and I had our own..."

"Continue." Sirius hummed, seemingly engrossed in the way her hair fell from his fingers.

"We kissed again after it was all done – or at least we thought it was done." Jean sighed. "Those kisses were sweet – some with a little tongue and others with none, but they still made everything fall away. His brother had died, it was horrible, but we found comfort in each other... During those few kisses before ..." Jean sighed, "every one of them made the world fall away - made the pain, and guilt, and the heart-breaking sorrow - all of it fall away into nothing – it was just us, together and alive... and somehow that was enough to get us through."

"So he was pants a kissing?" Sirius said trying and failing not to laugh, and she slapped the back of her hand into the side of his gut in protest.

" _No_ , Ronald was _not_ pants at kissing. He simply was not _as skilled_ as others." She corrected.

"Out of all of us, was he the worst?" Sirius smirked.

"Yes," She growled, "but he was also the best – that's the point, this extra thing it can make a poor kisser, give you the best kiss of your life." She said, her head pushing back into him as she gave a frustrated sigh.

"So it was love?" He asked.

"I'm sure that was part of it. I had been in love with Ron for so long before the kiss, so yes I am sure that it had something to do with it." She nodded slightly, before continuing. "But I didn't love Viktor – I think I could have, I think I really, really could have, if we could have had met again when the age difference didn't feel so big."

"So it's like..." Sirius started, struggling for the right word, but it wouldn't come to him, "I don't know."

"Alright," Jean sighed, "So say I never came here, that I didn't lose everyone." She said. "Maybe Ron and I would have ended up married with three kids, or maybe we would have been horrible together and called it quits after a month, and went back to just being friends."

"Or friends who shag?" Sirius teased.

"Maybe." Jean shrugged off the idea. "The point is, yes I loved Ron and I had fancied and loved him for years, but I can't really say that we would have worked together. Physically, I don't think there would have been a problem, but we had been friends for so long, it's possible that we just would have been lazy in forming a romantic relationship. That we would have had a friendship with kissing and sex rather than a real relationship." Jean said. "That's just not what I want in a long-term relationship, I mean it's not something I would be against at a time where I didn't want to date, but if I married someone I would want the full deal, not just a best friend I live and have great sex with."

"So this thing is a Physical but not a Physical thing?" Sirius asked, looking confused.

"Yes, actually... I think." Jean huffed in frustration. "I'm just going to soldier on, and hope I stumble onto something that makes sense to you." She decided and he gave her a nod of agreement. "Physically Ron and Viktor were pretty different. They were both tall, and both at least relatively thin, but that's about it. Viktor was a walking wall, and while he definitely wasn't clumsy he was only graceful on a broom, and he tended to have a grumpy look to him most of the time, but that could have been from having an annoying giggling fan club following you around all the time." She added. "Ron was tall and lanky rather than just thin, and his hands and feet were too big for rest of him – which probably helped with playing keeper, he was actually very good at Quidditch when he managed to not be nervous about messing up." She added.

"So you like tall, not fat, Quidditch players – noted." Sirius teased.

"How is that what you gathered from that?"

"Well, it's all you really said about them." He shrugged.

"What, you want hair and eye color?" She rolled her eyes pointedly. "How straight their teeth were? How many freckles?" Jean huffed, before starting again with a large breath. "Ron had red hair and blue eyes, he had freckles and his ears matched his hair when he was embarrassed. His features were soft, his nose was a little big comparatively, but what you noticed were his hair and eyes." Jean listed off at a fast but clear pace. "Viktor had dark hair and eyes, and large eyebrows. His nose was hooked like it had been broken but his father had it too, so it could have been inherited. His features were harsh and strong. He was taller than he seemed, probably because he hunched his shoulders all the time. He was quiet, and people took him as stupid because he had troubles finding the right words for what he was thinking, but if you asked him to do something or to show you, instead of telling you, then you'd quickly see how bright he really was. He preferred to listen than to talk, he was sweet and thoughtful and very polite. He was competitive and could be gruff and demanding with his teammates if he thought they weren't doing their part. While Ron was warm and engaging, he was often loud and boisterous but he could also sit and play chess quietly for hours – he was very good at chess, best I've every seen – not that I have ever been great at chess myself... he was loyal, easygoing, and fun-loving, but also very insecure and hotheaded..."

"So, very different then." Sirius offered. "But you had this whatever, at least somewhat, with both of them, and could have maybe seen a future with either?" He added.

"Yes, I could see how a relationship with either could have ended very happily, but either could have also not ended well too. Real relationships are so much more than just attraction and a general fondness for someone."

"I always just hoped to find someone I didn't completely hate, and marry her, and pop out a kid - assuming I couldn't be a cereal bachelor, of course."

"Of course." Jean laughed.

"Bonus points for anyone that might give the old hag a hard kick into an early grave." He added seriously. "I always thought I could probably manage one of those muggle girls from the magazines - with the bikes and bikinis - to settle down with. That would do the job if anything could." He hummed with a playful grin.

"Should I finish? You'd be next, you know." Jean sighed.

"Well, I was excellent, of course." He answered, making her laugh.

"Yes, top marks for technique Mr. Black." She smiled widely. "That first time, it was fun but nothing more until I got a taste of your toothpaste and it reminded me of Ron, and thinking about him made the world start to fall away again, but then the feeling evaporated and all ideas of Ron were gone, and while it still was an amazing kiss, at that point it was like losing him again." She finished, and he blindly found her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"And Remus?" Sirius asked with a wicked grin, wanting to change the subject.

"I think you get the idea as much as you're going to, from this explanation." She answered instead.

"Well, you certainly _sound_ , like you enjoy kissing him." Sirius pushed. "And look it too."

"Sirius..." She warned.

"What?" He asked innocently. "You don't make those kinds of sounds for me unless I work for it, but you touch him and there it is ... bastard barely touches you." He muttered.

"Are you jealous?"

"Course not –" Sirius snorted, "not of you two at least. Talent wise – maybe." Sirius said begrudgingly. "I just want to know if he's somehow a better bloody kisser than me, or if it's this whatever it is." He grumbled. "It's a matter of pride – it's just not right for him to better at this than me when I'm the one putting all the effort in, and he's only kissed like four birds." He muttered. "And two of those were barely more than pecks followed immediately by him running for the hills – you'd think that kind of behavior would have the girls avoiding him, but no they were hunting him down!"

"You're the more skilled kisser." She sighed. "Best of the list, skill wise. Really, Sirius." She assured. "And I'm not sure what the attraction to his relationship issues is, but I've heard several girls talk about it being cute. Although I know why he keeps his nails perfectly trimmed, and why his bag and as Trevor tells me his bed is perfectly ordered, I know why he keeps a little more space between him and others, and all those girls who think it's cute don't know." Jean said thoughtfully. "Even Lily thinks he's just shy with strangers. I suppose it knowing it's not that he's just a naturally shy neat-freak, that turns it from endearing to bloody annoying."

"He's getting better. You wouldn't believe how he was in first year." Sirius laughed. "His parents are loving, but they are terrified of people finding out, and they made sure he was too." He sighed deeply. "They think that was for the best." He added irritatedly. "They were so surprised when he told them that we had figured it out and weren't going to tell everyone – more so that we wouldn't let him avoid us – that we still wanted to be his friends like it would have changed anything." He scoffed.

"They thought they would be the only ones who would ever love him in spite of his condition – depressing." Jean hummed softly, finding herself unable to hate the Lupins for such an outlook, but yet unable to forgive them for giving their son such low self-worth.

"So, where does Moony fall on the list?" Sirius asked mischievously. "Skill-wise?"

"Under you." Jean avoided the question.

"Bottom then?" He asked with false sympathy. "Worse than Messy Ronald?" Sirius added when she had answered his last question with only a stern look, and then he only barked with laughter when she hit him for the title.

"Under you." She answered petulantly.

"Jeany!" Sirius managed to both whine and growl.

"Tied with Viktor, I guess, alright?" She snapped.

* * *

~.~.~

[Friday, June 18th, 1976.]

It was Friday and the last day of OWLs and NEWTs. All other end-of-year exams had started and ended the week before, and while not everyone had a test to take that day it was still the last day one could take any of the OWLs or NEWTs that they wanted to. For some, it was that they were taking a higher-than-usual number of tests that had them sitting an exam or two that day, and for a few others, it was a medically excused absence.

Unlike the rest of the last two weeks, there was no set class for the OWL students that day, but as there were only nine scheduled tests and twelve possible OWLs, there had to be some way for the students to take the remaining three. That Wednesday when they had taken they're written Astronomy test between breakfast and lunch but didn't have a practical until midnight, they had been able to sit one written test between lunch and dinner. The next day, after the History of Magic OWL, which had no practical, they were able to take a practical test for another subject if they had signed up in time. Which left four test times that day for Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, or Divination (unless a student had missed another previous test).

So while James, Sirius, Trevor, and Peter had taken Muggle Studies on Wednesday and Thursday and were taking their Divination OWLs today, Jean had taken her Arithmancy OWL then and was taking her Muggle Studies OWL. Lucinda, Severus, Aubrey, and Trish were all sleeping in while Remus, Lily, and Patty all planned on taking both Muggle Studies and Divination. While some had relaxed the day away, and others were left with sore hands from too much writing, a small few had put together, the apparently traditional, end of year party with the Head Girl and the Head Boy spearheading the planning. So that night, with a free pass from Dumbledore himself, most of fifth year and up, with a few 4th years, gathered on the lawn to end another year right.

The party was loud and merry. Trevor and Jean had been sitting by the Black Lake most of the night with their friends (the boys on Trevor's right, and the girls on Jean's left as they sat together). Then Mike and Pandora had joined them with their own friends and Fire Whiskey (strictly for those of age if anyone asked, but there were plenty under who hand managed to get their hands on a glass or two – or five).

When the white-haired Gaspard Shingleton had joined them as a friend of Mike's and had tried to take the decent sized gap next to Jean, Lucinda had filled the pace and called the girls to all move down so he could sit with his friends. Her timing had been seamless, but Jean suspected Lucinda was still annoyed with the boy for bothering Jean while she helped Peter prepare for his OWLs. She was thankful either way, the boy had been interesting to talk with but his presence was becoming more and more suffocating and annoying with his perpetual bad timing. Quickly, the 'confusion' was forgotten (Gasp sat next to Mike) and Pandora had started them 'toasting' to different people as she had put it, although it was definitely not strictly the kind of toasting Jean was familiar with. Although, Sirius seemed to think it made perfect sense because either way the people were being toasted.

"To Caradoc Dearborn... that twat!" Dorcas Meadowes said from beside Pandora (her best friend and dormmate). "May he be crushed under Ministery paperwork and never be seen again!" She added with her glass in the air.

"Good riddance!" The group chorused as they held up a toast before drinking.

"To Zahara!" Pandora said. "and her years to come in Spain!"

"Good luck!" The group chorused before taking another drink or shot.

"To Emma Vanity!" Lucinda called out from beside Jean. "The newest member of the Harpies!"

"Second newest." Pandora corrected with a smile, as the others cheered together.

"Good luck!" They cheered and swigged down more.

"Hope you join us in two years Talkalot." Pandora added to Lucinda.

"It would be nice to finally play on the same side." Lucinda agreed and the two girls each offered up silent toasts to the other.

"To Selwyn, Nott, and Flint – it has been brilliant without you cheating wankers, may you forever rot in Azkaban." Mike said.

"Good riddance!" The crowd cheered and drank some more.

"How about Amelia and Jorkins?" Marlene McKinnon (a Gryffindor who sat on the other side of Pandora) said. "They're going to the Ministry." She added.

"Good luck!" The crowd called out.

"You'll bloody need it." Mike added before he took his shot with the group.

"That's last-call for you." Pandora sighed, taking the refilling glass from Mike's hand.

"Last call means I get one last chance to order." Mike corrected trying to take back the glass, but only ending up face down in Pandora's lap. "And I want a bottle of Fire Whiskey." He said into her knees.

"Come on, let's get him back to his bed." Pandora said to her two friends. "Enjoy the rest of the party." She added to the group of 5th years as her, Mike and all their friends retreated back towards the castle.

"You're no fun, Stronach." Mike grumbled at they turned him away from the younger group.

"To Mike!" James and Sirius called out as the three girls and Gasp started to drag him off.

"To Pandora – How I'll miss the challenge!" Lucinda added right after the boys. "You could aways step up Potter, I'd like you more if you made me work for it." She added flirtatiously to James as the others cheered the retreating group.

"Good luck!" They cheered after them.

"What about me?" Sirius asked Lucinda with a cheeky grin.

"If you were able to knock me off my broom, I might just feel the need to snog you." She whispered to him with a wicked smirk of her own.

"I think it's best if we turn in now too." Lily sighed softly. "It is rather late, and some of us have had quite enough."

"Yeah, I'm beat." Trish agreed.

"Me too." Lucinda admitted. "I've got to find Patty first, we agreed to walk back together."

"Her and Sev were talking off in the tall grass around the lake." Lily said, and waved off in the direction they had been. "We'll help you find her." Lily added, without any room for discussion. "Come on guys, your coming too – I'm not leaving any house members out here." She insisted.

"What about Samson?" James argued.

"She went back to the castle hours ago with her friends, and she told us beforehand that she'd be sleeping in the Ravenclaw Tower with them tonight." Lily answered. "Remus you're a perfect, get them up." She demanded.

"I guess that means I should go find Mary." Sirius smirked. "She wanted me to … walk her back."

"Oh please," Trish said, "we all know you two shag, no one bloody cares."

"Alright, come on then." Lily called when Remus had James, Sirius, and Peter on their feet."

"What about Trev? Not forcing him back?" James protested.

"Trevor has only had Butterbeer – yes, of course, I know you've been drinking Fire Whiskey out of Butterbeer bottles, next time at least use a spell to block the smell and do a better job at hiding it!" Lily snapped at James' shocked face. "And as Lucinda and Patty are leaving with us, I expect Trevor and Jean to walk back together."

"That was the plan – he's taking the couch in our common room tonight." Jean assured, waving the group on. "If Severus is still with Patty, send him over if he's not tired." She added.

"That game gave me a few ideas of my own." Trevor said quietly as their friends left them. "Not that anyone else would understand." He added.

"Me too." Jean laughed, cast a privacy spell around the two of them.

"Lucius Malfoy." Trevor offered when she put her wand away.

"May he rot in Azkaban, alone forever." Jean said holding her Butterbeer up for a toast.

"Here, here." Trevor agreed as he clinked their bottles.

"Barty Crouch – both of them – may they hold onto each other and stay out of trouble." Jean offered, and they toasted again.

"How about to Lily and Severus making it to the end of the year, still friends?" Trevor asked. "And James and them not being total wankers and attacking him in front of everyone." He added

"I will definitely toast to that." Jean agreed. "And the stride I think we've made with Severus and Reggie." She added and moved her bottle in for another tap against his drink.

"We?" He laughed. "That's all you Jeany, like freeing the Elves – I think that gets a toast too."

"I will toast to happy Elves." Jean agreed before offering a name after a moment of thought. "To no more Greyback."

"That is definitely toast-worthy." Trevor agreed.

"Sirius thinks I killed him too quick – that it's understandable because I was hurt, but that he deserved to go slow and painful like his victims." Jean sighed.

"There's a part of me that agrees with that..."

"Me too … and a bigger part than before... "

"War can have that effect." Trevor said stiffly

"Promise we won't let the war break them?"

"Promise." He agreed, pulling her into him as they both lost themselves in thought for a moment. "To no Draco Malfoy?" Trevor offered, after a long pause.

"Well, there still may be a Draco born to Narcissa." Jean sighed. "Star names are a Black family tradition after all, so it may be that Narcissa's had the name as an idea for a son for a while."

"I guess no Malfoy is good enough." Trevor shrugged.

"Agreed. I just hope Lucius' father doesn't remarry like he would have done with Narcissa – I think I like the world better when the Malfoy line dies out." She added bitterly.

"Do you think a son of this Narcissa will be much like our Draco?" He wondered. "I mean even if he was named Draco Whatever-his-name-would-be? He could even be born on the same day, do you think he'd be at all recognizable to us as a... would he be a double with a different dad?" Trevor asked.

"I would call him an Alternate I think." Jean said with a nod and a pause while she clearly thought the idea over. "I doubt it." Jean added. "That he would be like our Draco I mean." She clarified. "Narcissa's husband is a half-blood, that's why her father wanted her to marry Lucius instead. Or at least part of the reason." Jean said. "He's also part Veela apparently. His mother is a muggle but half Veela – part of a Veela family hiding in the Muggle world for last 200 years due to the Magical worlds miss treatment generations back."

"Where'd you hear that?" Trevor asked.

"Some smitten third years... I made the mistake of saying his name at lunch – Sirius tried to stop me but it was too late, and then I was basically told his whole life story and years of gossip... at least the part about the Muggle Veelas was interesting."

"Well, at least you found an upside." Trevor laughed.

"He might look very much the same, though." Jean said after a moment. "A son of Narcissa Black and this husband of hers." Jean clarified. "From the picture, that Sirius was sent of their wedding, I think a Draco in this world could look like a much more handsome, less pointy and non-scowling version of our Draco."

"Would he still go to Hogwarts you think?" Trevor wondered.

"I don't know, he had claimed once he almost went to Durmstrang but that his mother had wanted him close. Of course, I think it was just a lie, but if it was the truth then I think his mother would want him to go to Beauxbations instead and stay close to her again – but this time close would be in France." Jean reasoned.

"Is there anyone else horrible we don't have to worry about?" He asked her lightly as he tried to think of someone.

"Bellatrix is dead – not that anyone else knows – but still." She added.

"That defiantly gets a toast. I think she'd be more pissed at being replaced by a spy then being killed – at least I hope she would." Trevor smiled.

"I think it would drive her mad." Jean agreed.

"I think the only people I ever hated as much as her, were Riddle himself and that bitch Umbridge." Trevor growled the name.

"Fuck, Umbridge!" Jean breathed.

"Here, here." He offered his bottle for a toast but Jean didn't move her bottle to meet his.

"No, I mean 'Fuck Umbridge' as in we haven't thought about her – as in she was born in '65!" Jean started to speak very quickly as she recalled the handful of articles she had read about 'the youngest junior undersecretary', but she couldn't remember more of her birthday than just the year. "Which means she'll be starting Hogwarts either this coming year or the next!" Jean said jumping to her feet and Trevor followed, hoping to get her to tell him what she was thinking.

"What's going on?" Severus' voice filtered through the privacy spells around (he had watched the two talking animatedly but silently for a moment). He watched Jean say something short to Trevor before she stepped to the barrier and vanished it with a wave of her wand.

"Have to talk to a hat." Jean breathed, looking very distracted so he excused how she had grabbed his shoulder in greeting.

"We'll wait up." Trevor said from behind her before she turned to give him thankful smile and bobbed on her feet to kiss his cheek. Severus could tell she was completely in her own thoughts as she ran off, yelling something over her shoulder about explaining later.

* * *

~.~.~

Jean took the steps to the Headmasters office two at a time. She thought about not knocking seeing that the Headmaster was likely to be asleep and she didn't really need him for this conversation, but she knocked all the same. After a few moments of silence, she tried the handle opened the unlocked door to the dark office (which came alive when she enteredit). It took a few moments to scan the shelves around the office for the hat. When she found it, she levitated it onto the Headmasters desk.

"Umm Hello, Sorting Hat." Jean said after failing to think of something better to say to a hat on a desk. She watched the hat for any movement or signs that it had heard her. "Well, it seems a bit rude but if I have to put you on to talk to you, then I guess I have to do it. Might even be better assuming you can access my memories and make your own decision that way." Jean said out loud, just in case the hat was simply ignoring her. With one last pause, she lifted the hat and put it on her head (for a moment she had expected it fall over her eyes as it had before, but found it to fit quite nicely).

'It is not often that my sleep is interrupted. What an interesting thing you are Miss – oh what should I call you? Orwell? Granger?' She heard in her head, just as she had remembered. 'Yes, it will be interesting to see if there is a double of you here at Hogwarts for me to sort. How different or similar they could be.' It said again and she couldn't help but be shocked, even though she should have guessed the hat would know everything she did while looking around her head. 'Yes, of course, I know. I know who you are, and how you're here and what you're doing and even why exactly I find myself on your head this night.'

'Are you willing then?' She thought her question.

'I make no promises, I will always sort I as see best, but yes I will consider your past, as it is one of many possible futures, both for this world and for each individual.'

'All I ask is that you consider who one version of her was after being sorted into Slytherin – even though I hope it would be a different Slytherin this time around and I'm not even sure that sorting her differently would change who she is.'

'What a funny way to put it.' It laughed. 'It is not, after all, a question of time at all but rather place.'

'I suppose that is true – that it only _feels_ like a second time.'

'I will consider your knowledge but I insist that it is for everyone you have knowledge of.'

'Of course,' She mentally agreed, 'but I don't think I have much to offer of other people you haven't sorted yet.'

'You know more than you think – I can see far more from your mind and memories then you can my dear. With everyone I sort, I can make a limited prediction of their future – how well they will fit into one house compare to another - even the likilyhood of each housemate as a lifetime friend. You are no different, and the possibilities of your next several years are varied, some are quite sad, but you have chosen your house wisely, even if your day-to-day life would have been easier in another house.'

'I have wondered if you would have placed me differently.'

'I know. How very fitting not to give me the chance to interfere with your plan.'

* * *

~.~.~

[Thursday, June 24th, 1976.]

Lily, Trish, Jean and Lucinda sat on Lily's bed in Gryffindor tower. In the center of the bed, between them all, floated the increasingly infuriating red and yellow Tulip (at least it was infuriating to Lily, to the others it was a mild curiosity). They had tried asking it many questions, some got no response, many got teasing refusals, and even the answers they did get were not making any real headway in identifying the maker.

"So we know they're male, and they have a romantic interest." Trish rehashed.

"That they currently attend Hogwarts." Lily added.

"That they are not in Slytherin." Lucinda laughed finding the answer they were given of 'not Slytherin' (when asking for the maker's house) as more than a little humorous (James, of course, couldn't let Lily entertain the idea that it was her dear Sev after all).

"We know that they like flying and Quidditch and that they like Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense." Jean added.

"That they prefer tests over homework." Trish spoke up. "Who do we know that does well on tests in those three – Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense?"

"We would only know that, for those who are in our class really." Lily sighed. "And we have both Transfiguration and Defense with Slytherin and that's already ruled out."

"So what house would you guess they're in Lily?" Lucinda asked.

"I'm thinking Ravenclaw," She said after a pause, "the magic is very impressive after all, and whoever did this is clearly very smart. Although, they could be a talented seventh year of any house." Lily added with a sigh.

"Podmore is 7th year Ravenclaw and isn't dating anyone – at least no publicly." Trish hummed as she considered him.

"He is handsome, but he's a bit..." Lily tried to find the right word.

"Of an arse?" Trish offered.

"Demeaning? Full of himself?" Lucinda offered, sending Lily and Trish into fits of agreeing laughter.

"Oh, be glad you don't know him, Jean." Lucinda offered, noticing that Jean had no idea who they were talking about (even if the name did sound a little familiar).

"Oh Jean, I always forget you and Trevor only came here this year." Trish said with a smile.

"I wish you and Trevor had started school with us." Lily said. "We would have all been together so much sooner."

"Oh, that probably would have ended horribly." Jean laughed. "At eleven, I came off as rude and controlling, and a huge know-it-all." She explained to Lily's confusion. "Of course, I wasn't trying to be rude and controlling, I had thought I was being confident, outgoing, friendly and helpful – I was desperate to make real friends." Jean sighed. "In reality, my attempts to be outgoing, made me unbearable."

"What about your friends Harry and Ron?" Lily asked.

"Oh at first, Ron thought I was unbearable to be around, and Harry found my company offputting." Jean laughed. "But then one day Ron said something nasty and made me cry, so I hid in a bathroom feeling sorry for myself because no one but Trevor liked me, despite my best efforts, and then Harry and Ron were told a Troll was on the loose." Jean said lightly.

"A Troll!" Trish gasped.

"So Harry insisted they had to find me and tell me about the Troll instead of getting to safety like they had been told." Jean said.

"Well, it was their fault you didn't know there was a Troll." Lily grumbled.

"Exactly Harry's thought process," Jean smiled, "and so they found me - and the Troll - because that was our luck." Jean said.

"You do have uncharacteristically bad luck." Lucinda agreed.

"We had just learned the Levitation Charm, and so together they managed to knock it out with its own club. Then, of course, the small amount of luck from knocking out a Troll with a well-timed end to a Levitation Charm vanished, and we were in big trouble for not getting to safety as instructed – so I took the blame, said I went looking for the Troll and that they had tried to stop me." Jean concluded. "All it took to convince them was saying that I had read about Trolls and thought I could handle it." She laughed to herself, "I think that demonstrates my point before." She added.

"And that's how you befriended them?" Lily demanded.

"Well, I think it was partly that Harry felt bad about letting it get to that situation, but yeah I took the blame and they never saw that coming, figured they had misjudged me." Jean shrugged. "But the point is that if we met at eleven I would have been that suffocatingly desperate girl, trying to make people like me."

"They made you who you are then?" Trish asked.

"I think they just helped me be who I wanted to be. They told when I was being annoying, or rude, so I could actually see how people saw my actions instead of how I thought they would be seen." Jean countered with a sad smile.

"You must miss them dearly." Lily breathed, hugging her suddenly.

"I'll always miss them," Jean agreed, "but I'm alright." She assured as Lily let her go.

"So what was Trevor like at that age?" Lucinda asked with a smirk.

"Short, chubby, and clumsily and _so_ forgetful." Jean chuckled. "But he was him – this him - underneath it all, he was just being crushed by expectation and just needed the confidence to be himself."

"Maybe you should ask what they're childhood was like." Lucinda offered, pointing to the floating flower. "Then we should really get this package for Jane's family to the Owlery."

"Yes, of course, your right." Lily agreed, grabbing the flower floating between them (at her touch it turned back into a bracelet like it always did). "What was your childhood like?" She asked as she held it.

'Loving and Perfect' Appeared first on the band, but then if morphed into 'and very lonely.'

"How can it be loving, perfect, and lonely?" Lily grumbled.

"Maybe they're an only child?" Jean offered. "Their parents were loving and perfect, but they couldn't replace siblings or other children to play with." She answered before realizing that was probably a little too much on the nose.

"Is Mike an only child?" Trish asked. "Not many would mind him being their secret admirer."

"I think he had an older brother that left before we started." Lily said. "But I'm not sure it could have been a cousin, but I know there was another Mr. McGonagall who was also Headboy and a nephew of McGonagall's." She added firmly.

"I'm going to check on Trevor." Jean muttered as she rubbed her wrist and stood distractedly from the bed.

"Alright, we'll pop down the to the Owlery and be back soon." Lily said. Jean nodded vaguely in understanding and looked into the nearest mirror and pulled out her wand.

"Let me." Lucinda said. "You always make yourself look ghastly." She tisked, and promptly stood with her wand leveled at Jean's face with a focused and calculating gaze. "There, you don't look like you but still pretty." Lucinda smiled when she was done.

"And you say you're bad at Transfiguration." Jean tisked with a restrained smirk.

"Tell me if they figure out that it's you." Lucinda said as she nodded Jean to the door.

Jean slipped out the door and down the girl's staircase without seeing anyone. Once in the common room, she got a few looks but no one said anything to her. As she climbed the stairs to the boy's dorms she checked each door as she passed until she came to the one that said '5th year'. She could hear a scuffle on the other side of the door and the sensations on her wrist coming from the linked bracelet there spiked. With a flick of her wand, the door banged open and she found a pile of boys laughing on the floor.

"Boys." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes?" James asked her from the floor.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Sirius added a moment behind James.

"Jeany?" Trevor asked from the bottom of the pile.

"Is this really what you lot do when you're alone?" She sighed. "You'd think I walked into the first year's dorm." She muttered.

"Jean?" The other boys repeated in surprise.

"Yes of course, who else is going to barge into your dorm to check on Trevor." She snapped, as she waved her wand and reversed all of Lucinda's hard work.

"Lily really does sneak you up here!" James gasped as the five boys scuttled onto their feet, running their hands over themselves to flatten their hair and right their clothing.

"Yes, you do realize she isn't annoyed by you breaking the rules but rather you doing it in a way that you get caught, right?" Jean sighed at him.

"I think you broke him, Jeany." Sirius laughed at James face frozen in contemplation.

"Well, the two are actually very similar – it's kind of freaky and it's probably why he annoys her so much." Jean huffed.

"Sorry for worrying you." Trevor said as he rubbed his side. "I caught an elbow." He explained, as Jean hugged him tightly and let out a sigh.

"Sorry, I worry over nothing." She said into his shoulder. "Logically I knew you were fine, I was just close, and had to check." She sighed moving away from him and toward his window. "It's a great view." She added (doing her best to hide the sadness from her smile – she missed the view).

"You can see Hagrid's from Moony's window." Sirius added from beside her and the three of them moved as one to the window in question. "See, it's dark but it's right down there, by the edge of the forest." Sirius pointed for Jean.

"What's that?" She asked, leaning forward through the open window in an attempt to see better.

"What?" Trevor asked squinting.

"Back up." Jean said before she stepped back from the window slightly and let her body grow and shift so she could look out the window again with better night vision. "Shit." She breathed the moment she turned back, her wand out in and instant. "Accio Broom!" She demanded, two brooms flying out from under James and Sirius' beds, as clattering and yelps of surprise were heard from the other dorms above and below.

"Sorry boys." Jean muttered, mounting one of the brooms in a flash, Trevor only a hair behind her with the second broom, and one after the other, they flew out the window just as the dorm started to fill with brooms and their angry owners.

"What do you think she saw?" James asked Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Does it matter?" Sirius asked as he picked the best looking broom out of the now thirty some clogging up their dorm, and flew out the window after Jean and Trevor.

"Let's go then." James sighed and turned to grab a broom, only to find Remus handing one of the two in his hands to him.

* * *

~.~.~

Once Trevor was out of the tower, he spotted a dark figure moving towards Hagrid's hut. He could barely make out Jean on her broom ahead of him, it was too dark, but that could help them. He pushed his broom faster and gripped his wand tightly as he pushed back all thought, his heart picked up pace sending a warm rush over his body as the familiar thread of fear surfaced and he embraced it. It had been their fourth year when he had confessed the shame of his fear – that he didn't belong in Gryffindor because Gryffindors weren't afraid. 'That's completely stupid' she had said before a thirty-minute lecture and explanation of fear, its link to something called 'adrenaline' and that 'bravery is action in the face of fear' not the lack of fear. 'In fact, the lack of fear would be a sign of a rare genetic condition or perhaps a severe inability to understand reality' she had added to the end her rant and just stared him into submission until he excepted her words as truth. Embracing the fear was the start to everything for him.

Jean seemed to be handling herself fine, despite her clumsy dodging of spells, so he dove to land figuring it would be hardest for their opponents to fight them from the sky and the ground. His feet hit the ground and he let the broom fall between his legs to the ground. He fired a stunner at the closest figure (who was still too far for their preferred transfiguration spell). A bang resounded and he jumped as the sound washed over him. He turned to the sound just in time to see another figure in front of the shattered door of Hagrid's hut (the inside alight from a roaring fire but vacant otherwise).

"Here!" A voice he didn't recognize called out from the thick of the forest, and he watched as all the figures he could see, turned and headed for the treeline. He took off at a sprint to the forest, being met by James and Remus at the edge, as the two jumped off their brooms. Without a word, the two boys followed him into the woods and started cursing anyone they saw cloaked in black.

"What are you doing here!" Hagrid demanded from Trevor when he found him.

"Like we wouldn't run to help you." Trevor said as he transfigured a figure into a rock only to have his friend turn him right back. "Try to move them into the open." Trevor added to Hagrid. His head snapped up at spotting feet kicking above the tree tops. He silently cursed at the image of Jean hanging from one hand clinging to her broom and breathed a little easier when he spotted Sirius lining himself up with her as Jean blocked every attack sent at her.

Refocusing he tested out the Octo-slug curse (that James had showed him months ago) on one of the people trying to hit Jean. He was happy to see the figures around his victim seemed at a loss of what to do. He nearly laughed when the man next to his slug-ified victim wrestled their transfigured friend into their arms and clumsily jump out the way of a falling brick wall. His happiness turned quickly to shock and confusion as he caught sight of a figure leveling his wand at him, only for the offending arm to suddenly jerk sideways as the man stumbled - his hands now empty. Next to him, he caught sight of Remus as he flicked his wand at the stumbling man before he could get his footing.

The sharp cry of a bird from above him caught his attention, in time to see a wand flying at him from the sky. He nimbly plucked it out of the air with his off-hand and forced it deep into his pocket as he shielded himself, James and Remus with his own wand. Before making the final stretch out of the trees, he glanced back to where Jean had been hanging and smiled at the empty sky.

Back on the open grass, he counted fifteen attackers attempting to encircle the six of them (having spotted Jean and Sirius by where he had dropped his broom). He pulled at Remus to his left, so the three of them could form a circle with their backs. Remus must have pulled James in a similar manner because they quickly fell shoulder to shoulder in a tight circle, Trevor using his off-hand to hold Remus close as James left hand did the same to him.

"Follow Hagrid!" Trevor called out to James and Remus, as he couldn't see Hagrid and didn't know which (or if both) of the others could see him. "Whoever sees him, moves and the other two move to stay in this position." He added quickly.

"Me than." James muttered to himself and took a step and paused before taking another (and repeating). Then came another call from the same bird, and looking up Trevor saw a whitish blur drop two wands to him. He raised his hand to catch them, only to see them change direction and fly away from him - clearly a silent Accio.

"Bombarda!" He cried with a jab at the two wands and watched them shader into pieces when his spell met them halfway to their target.

"Jean!" Hagrid suddenly yelled and Trevor could hear him barreling away from him. He wanted to look. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and see why the call held so much desperation. He couldn't. He knew he couldn't, not as long as they were outnumbered.

"Jeany..." James breathed and jerked forward, and he could feel Remus twist in that direction.

"Focus!" He barked, pulling Remus back to him when he started to move and deflecting a spell before it could hit James (causing James to jump backward into position). After that, the three of them focused fully on the attackers before them, but only moments later all their targets started receding back into the woods or running for the boundary and apparating away. The three of them, managed to hit a few more as they fled but most of them were grabbed up or levitated to their friends and taken with them as they disappeared.

"Hagrid?" He heard - he had expected, hoped it would be Jean – but it was McGonagall's voice, there was no question.

"Professor!" There was Jean, just as surprised to hear McGonagall as he was. He let his shoulders sag forward for a moment.

* * *

~.~.~

Jean pushed the broom faster, as she silently raced out of the Tower, over the green and to Hagrid's hut. She tried to look for him but only found more and more dark figures (all too small to be Hagrid). She didn't love the idea of possibly dueling on a broomstick but she couldn't give up the advantage or the view (especially when they hadn't noticed her above them yet). She started with spells that didn't produce any light, and targeted those in the back of groups, so that the others missed her presence for as long as possible (they needed all the advantage they could get if her count was anywhere near right).

She was able to silence, stick in place, and body bind six of them (as her handy Transfiguration spell wouldn't work from such a distance) before one happened to turn around and see that something was wrong. She had tried to incapacitate him before he could alert anyone else but was only able to silence him before he aimed a stupefy into the sky. After that, she was quickly targeted by a barrage of spells from below.

She managed to dodge with tight turns, sharp dives, and sudden rolls but her execution was sloppy and each time she had to readjust herself on the broom's cushioning charm so she was centered properly. She saw Trevor land out of the corner of her eye as she pulled the broom up into a loop, making a mental note not to do that again (as she had apparently lacked the proper speed seeing that she had barely been able to hold herself onto the broom). She moved back towards where Trevor stood on the ground and targeted his targets, knowing that they likely wouldn't be able to hold off attacks from such different directions.

"Here!" An unknown voice from the forest called.

Jean watched as the crowd below her flooded towards the forbidden forest. She managed to get three more before they all disappeared into the forest line. Flying above the forest she was happy to find that most of the trees were still bare, but was happier to finally spot Hagrid.

* * *

~.~.~

"Can you see whats going on?" James asked Sirius as he and Remus pulled their brooms to flank Sirius, having caught up to him.

"A lot of people dressed in black skulking around Hagrid's – and they aren't friendly." Sirius answered nodding in front of them where Jean and Trevor could be seen trading spells with the group on the ground.

"Trevor needs to land - he's a rubbish flyer." James said the moment Trevor started descending. "Oh, good. Have you seen Jeany fly? " He asked Sirius. "She better?"

"No." Sirius sighed and nodded to her as she dodged a spell.

"She's stiff on the broom." Remus said, all three of them with their sight fixed on Jean as she made a sloppy barrel roll away for another spell.

"Sloppy form." James agreed.

"She's not holding the broom between her thighs – she's just sitting on the cushioning charm." Sirius added, pulling his broom to a stop and halfway around to face James and Remus. "I'll get her off the damn broom. You two take over the aerial attack – there are too many to fight fair."

"Look!" Remus shocked his head, pointing at the ground in protest. "They're moving into the woods."

"We'll land then and follow Trevor." James decided, nodding towards Trevor following the masses into the woods. With only a nod, Sirius turned his broom and continued his way to Jean, as James and Remus dived to join Trevor.

"Damn it Jeany." Sirius growled to himself when it appeared Jean found the canopy of the forest to be no hindrance to her attack (and was circling just ten feet above the tops of the trees). He watched her slide up her broom too much as she turned sharply. It would be obvious to anyone, that she wasn't skilled on a broom (it was all the skill you needed to fly for transport but she really shouldn't have been trying to duel on a broom if she couldn't hold herself in place properly).

He was close now, he could see through the barren canopy and make out the swarm of people in the trees firing spells at each other and what he first took to just be a trick of the light of a shield (as spells were bouncing off it like one) he realized to be Hagrid.

The light of more spells grabbed his attention and he looked back to Jean to see her legs slip from her broom. She had one hand on her broom (technically James' broom), and in her off hand, she held her wand in a death grip – at the moment both sticks were her lifelines. He watched her quickly tap her off-hand wrist (bandages suddenly wrapping her hand tightly to the broomstick) before conjuring a brick wall under her feet to take an unforgiveable. As it fell, it was headed for two of her attackers (from the cursing he heard he guessed one of them managed to escape it, but only barely).

"Keep still Jeany." Sirius called from a broom length behind her, lining his broom up carefully, and moving forward and slightly up so that he thread his broom handle between her legs and raised to seat her right in front of himself. "Gotcha." Sirius smiled, quickly wrapping one arm around her waist to hold her in position and turning them away. "Don't lose that, James loves that broom." Sirius laughed in her ear as he looped them around to land in grass, near where Hagrid was coming out of the woods.

Once the two landed, Jean countered the bandage spell as Sirius held a shield charm just in case (even through with the darkness and their landing they probably hadn't been spotted yet by the group following Hagrid out of the woods). When the white bandages unraveled themselves and disappeared, she dropped James' broom onto the grass near the broom Sirius had dropped and another that had laid in the grass before they landed.

"You need flying lessons if you're going to pull stunts like that Jeany." Sirius said quietly into her ear, in hopes of not give themselves away just yet.

"Maybe I'll let you teach me." She grinned as she grabbed his off-hand and pulled him to move quietly forward with her.

"Jean!" Hagrid's voice boomed as he bounded over to them with a clear look of fear on his face.

Jean had only managed to stand up straighter and move her head a hair before she started to see figures with wands lit with departing spells. Time seemed to slow as her heart beat against her chest and the world seemed to brighten (she could see more clearly each figure that had surrounded them without their notice). The moment she saw them her legs and arms nearly twitched – would she grab Sirius and duck as they ran away or would she summon a wall to take the possible killing curse she had spotted.

She hadn't even turned her head fully, let alone decided her next course of action when it was decided for her. She had forgotten. She had forgotten Hagrid bounding up to them on his near man-sized legs – she had forgotten how fast he could move – forgotten the strength and speed of a half-giant flooded with adrenaline.

She crumpled to ground with Sirius beside her, under the massive chest and arms that had ripped them from their feet and forced them down into the grass. That was the first thing she could feel – the grass on the right side of her face. Then it was Sirius, balled up, the side of his face was painfully smashing her breast and his knee was pressing into her bladder. She tried to move, but her and Sirius simply struggled against each other. The third thing she felt was hot breath against her hair, it took longer then it felt like it should, for her to realized it was Hagrid.

She knew only a few seconds had passed since Hagrid had called out to her and finding herself encapsulated with Sirius by Hagrid's body. So in the next moment when she felt her heart plummet into her stomach, as Hagrid's body went slack, she knew he had just been hit with assumably seven spells. Her chest tight, she couldn't cry or yell, she couldn't move or breath, all she could do was hope she'd feel another breath.

Her heart raced as her hope dwindled. Sirius grunted as he tried to move and all she could think was how she might miss it because of him. She had thrashed against him and reached out as best she could to slap insistently at him without any thought beyond needing to feel that breath on her hair again. Sirius stalled quickly, likely annoyed and confused but she couldn't care - she could breathe again. The hot breath radiated through her hair and onto her scalp and she couldn't care about his crushing weight on her because he was alive.

"Hagrid?" A sharp voice called, and it took Jean a moment to realize it was the voice of Minerva McGonagall. Suddenly the weight on her was gone, and slowly his limp body lifted, and Sirius dragged her with him to freedom. She had her wand ready as Sirius pulled her onto her feet but the remaining figures were rushing back into the woods.

"Professor!" Jean turned to McGonagall. "He's alive, but he needs a healer! He must have been hit with seven different spells." She breathed. "Three stuns, but the others I'm not sure."

"I'm here Miss Orwell, not to worry!." Madam Promfrey called, and Jean's head snapped towards the voice to see the Healer with Peter behind her, hurrying down the hill to them.

"Jeany!" Trevor panted, wrapping his arms around her. "Is h-"

"Alive." She said firmly. "He's alive." She repeated.

"Jeany?" Sirius' voice croaked from behind her. "'Sudden coldness and a creeping unease turning into depression and doom', right?"

"Oh no." Trevor breathed, his breath suddenly visible. "That's not good."

"That's why they left." McGonagall said to herself.

"There must be a lot of them." Jean swallowed heavily, looking around and seen nothing. "More than by the lake with Harry to feel it already." She whispered to Trevor beside her.

"Everyone huddle together!" McGonagall ordered. "Mr. and Miss Orwell I'm afraid I must demand your assistance." She added in a stern yet gentle voice. Jean gave the Professor a nod as she raised her wand.

"Get a happy thought Sirius." Jean said with an encouraging smile. 'We're going to need it.' She added to herself.

"Expecto Patronum!" McGonagall called.

"They're so much worse in person." Sirius breathed beside her, as Trevor squeezed her hand.

"Expecto Patronum!" Jean and Trevor called together, a large canine and a bear breaking forth.

"There's a happy thought." Sirius chuckled, closing his eyes and focusing before raising his wand, as well. "Expecto Patronum!" Sirius said forcefully as he moved his wand in small circles, building up the white mist until it finally formed a spectral Padfoot that quickly ran off. "I did it!" He whooped.

"You did." Jean agreed. "Focus, keep it strong." She instructed, as the swarm of Dementors descended upon them.

McGonagall's cat sat in the middle of the group grooming as it fed a misty dome around them. Trevor's dog paced around the Professor's shield that encased the group – a misty whisp rising from it's back to feed the shield. While the Spectral Hartz and Padfoot charged the Dementors, but Jean and Trevor knew it was a losing fight.

"Moony you want to get in on this?" Sirius called over his shoulder. "I know you've been trying to do it yourself, ever since you saw them do it in class – just too damn embarassed to ask for help."

"I've never succeeded." Remus muttered.

"No time like the present." Jean smiled up at him, letting go of Trevor's hand to offer hers to him. "Come on." She beckoned him to her side. "Good." She smiled when he took her hand. "Just try, no pressure." She assured despite her being pretty sure they were all screwed if some kind of help didn't come soon.

"It doesn't have to be a memory – just the happiest thought you have." Sirius provided.

"That's right." Jean agreed as she let go of Remus' hand to position his wand-hand, and then pat his shoulder in encouragement. "Just close your eyes, pick your happiest thought and let it fill you up – good." She smiled when he seemed to stand taller. "Now moving your wand in tiny circles and say the words." She coached as she made sure to hold onto the happy high that fed her own spell.

"Expecto Patronum!" Remus cast, surprising everyone as a white mass of mist exploded from the end of his wand and tore through the mass of Dementors.

"Damn Moony!" Sirius laughed happily, as Jean joined him with a winning smile.

"Prefect!" Jean beamed up at him, lightly squeezing the shoulder she still held. "Absolutely amazing." She added, looking out at the three Patronus running around the group one after another. The Dementors stopped testing them and hung back, seemingly waiting for the spells to fail.

They all jumped at the banging pop – unlike any sound of apparition that she had every heard, but that was exactly what it was. She turned to see Dumbledore and maybe fifteen others, all separating and raising their wands.

"Expecto Patronum!" They all called, and in an instant Patronuses were running everywhere, and the Dementors turned to flee into the forbidden forest.

"Everyone fine?" Moody asked gruffly (bordering on ordering it to be true), as he separated from the mass of Aurors.

"Hagrid's hurt." Jean answered, her Patronus vanishing. She turned to look over at Hagrid – Pomfrey kneeled beside him with her wand waving above him.

"Prewett! Longbottom!" Moody barked, but she wasn't paying attention. She felt arms around her – three arms to be exact.

"He'll be okay." Sirius assured as he squeezed his arm around her waist as he pulled her head to rest under his chin and petted her hair (something that was more something he liked, but the thought behind it brought her comfort). "Pomfrey's great, and 'Emia would be happy to help – and she says the Prewett's Mum is one of the best healers she knows. Dumbledore could have them all here in a heart beat if thought Hagrid needed them." Sirius added.

"He'll have the very best care." Remus agreed, not knowing what else to say or do than to continue softly rubbing her back.

"Jeany." Trevor tried, squeezing her hand to get her to look at him.

"I- I just... can't." She rasped.

"I'll take care of everything." Trevor assured, leaving a kiss on her hair.

"I know." She breathed, as she continued to watched Pomfrey, unblinkingly.

* * *

~.~.~

"How is he?" Trevor asked from behind Gideon (who had been leaning in the open doorway to his family's Library).

"Mum isn't worried, so he must be doing well." Gideon answered, shrugging towards his mother, Euphemia, and Pomfrey talking in front of a fireplace before Madam Pomfrey disappeared into the floo.

"I know the Library was meant to be temporary – just until a room is enlarged to fit him, but could you make sure that takes a bit?" Trevor asked quietly, his eyes returning to Hagrid's prone figure and Jean who sat in the gap between the man's side and his arm (her knees to her chest and a sleeping black furball with three heads nestled under her chin).

"Whatever you say is best." Gideon answered.

"If your mother or 'Emia could teach her any of the spells they use that would be helpful." Trevor added.

"Black said she needed to be distracted." Gideon said. "I had offered to bring him here too – knowing him and Jean are close, but he said he had to be on the train home." He added.

"She does and so does he." Trevor agreed. "He has something to do on the train that he has to do." Trevor explained. "Jeany needs to firstly be kept from anger." He instructed. "If she gets pissed off in this moment it's going to be bad for whoever sparked it, and then she'd be liable to start hunting down every Death Eater there is... so whatever you do don't piss her off." He finished.

"Yeah, I had guessed she might only have 'annoyed' and 'pure-hatred' on her upset dial."

"There's a little more than that." Trevor shrugged. "She's the best friend you could have, but she's vengeful when wronged, or worse when those she loves are wronged."

"Alright then, so distraction-wise what do we do besides all the books and some healing spells?" Gideon asked.

"While she needs distractions it should be constructive, because you can't keep her distracted all the time and once it's gone she needs to have accomplishments racked up or this empty numbness you see right now is going to swallow her back up." He finished gesturing to her – pointing out how she sat completely still and stared unblinkingly at Hagrid's face. "Unconstructive distractions can be necessary to get her to the constructive ones sometimes but otherwise they're a mistake in the long run." Trevor explained.

"I think their ready to fill us all in before they start brewing some more potions and catch some sleep." Gideon said, standing and fixing his robes as his mother and 'Emia joined them. "Dumbledore and Moody are in the sitting room." He informed the two women.

"Let's lead the way then," Miriam Prewett said as she took her son by the elbow and started walking down the hall.

"He'll be fine." 'Emia said to Trevor as the two started down the hall together.

"I know, thank you for coming."

"What else can I do?" She asked, and he knew better than to tell her how she was already doing enough. "For Jean, what can I do? I could try to talk with her." She offered.

"Teach her." He answered honestly. "Healing especially, but anything she'll find useful. Duel her and put her on her arse if you can – than duel her ten more times."

"I heard she was beaming for a week after Flitwick but her 'on her arse' after a few minutes." 'Emia said with a fond smile. "Not the normal reaction, you know."

"She learned a lot from that duel, he only had an hour to give her and she lost every duel they had but she couldn't have left more pleased because he dueled differently than she was used to."

"Sirius seemed to help her after the Wedding," 'Emia said, putting the conversation back on track. "They all will be wanting to see you both the moment they get off the train, you know."

"He does help her." Trevor agreed. "He's the one she'd talk to besides me. The others could help too, Remus is actually pretty good at it but unlike Sirius he has no idea." Trevor laughed.

"So I should let them over?" 'Emia checked.

"Maybe not all together – not at first at least..." He finished speaking just as Gideon and Miriam turned into a room.

"We'll talk again soon." 'Emia promised before they both entered the room.

"Ah good, we're all here, take a seat, get comfortable." Dumbledore said.

"I think that' would be my line, Albus." Miriam scolded.

"My apologies, I am so used to playing host." Dumbledore said, bowing his head slightly as the last four found seats on the two couches (as the two chairs in the room were already taken).

"So how is our beloved groundskeeper?" Dumbledore asked the two women.

"He is stable," Miriam started, "and in a few days he should wake up on his own."

"We think it's best to let him wake naturally." 'Emia started to explain. "Honestly, there is no question that being a half-giant saved his life tonight, but it will also make healing him magically all the more tricky. If we did want to wake him magically it could take three or four spells cast at the same time to do the job, but use too many and we could send him into an anxiety attack instead of just waking him up." 'Emia added.

"Because of his giant blood," Miriam continued on 'Emia's point, "potions are much more predictable and scalable then spells are. So even though potions take more time to heal the body completely, we believe it would be the best course of action – leaving spells for monitoring and stabilization if needed." Miriam finished.

"So once he wakes up?" Trevor asked.

"He will likely be a little weak and tired which should fade over the course of three weeks." Miriam answered while 'Emia nodded along to her words.

"I'm guessing he won't be up for a two month or more cross country wilderness hike." Trevor said.

"That would not be recommended for several months." 'Emia answered and Trevor nodded to himself, he had figured Hagrid wouldn't be in any condition to find his brother now.

"Hagrid could go during the year, or we could get a team together to try and at least get a location." Dumbledore said realizing what Trevor was thinking about.

"I could go." Trevor said not looking at any of them.

"You and your sister aren't going anywhere without an Auror or otherwise approved-by-me guard." Moody said firmly. "You won't even leave this property without telling me first or without taking one of the Prewetts with you – you both were the real targets tonight, and your capture would be catastrophic."

"Well, unless there are any more question, we are needed for..." 'Emia filled the silence following Moody's words.

"No, that was everything." Dumbledore said, giving the women a warm smile. "If you need anything -"

"We'll be quick to say so." Miriam said with a curt nod, as she stood waiting as 'Emia joined her, and the two left, closing the door behind them.

"Right," Moody sighed, pointing his wand at the door before continuing, "time we all got on the same page." Moody said once Miriam and 'Emia had left the room to set up some cauldrons before they both retired ('Emia going back home and planning to floo back around lunch tomorrow).

"This evening," Dumbledore addressed Trevor and the Prewetts, "I joined Alastor, in meeting with our spy – who has been living quite successfully as Bellatrix Lastrange since his staged breakout."

"Would it be he when he's polyjuiced into a woman?" Fabian asked.

"Well he is a bloke and it seems just as weird to call him a her just because he currently has some psycho's breast" Gideon countered.

"Shut it!" Moody snapped.

" _The source_ ," Dumbledore placated, "was in a rush, said _they_ couldn't stay that long – that they would be missed. We were told there was about to be several attacks." Dumbledore said, looking around the room to each of the four before him. "Are you sure Miss Orwell shouldn't join us?" He asked when his gaze fell on Trevor.

"She needs a break from playing mastermind - I or the Prewetts can tell her later." Trevor said firmly. "I'll take care of everything – don't worry about it."

"'The source'," Moody grumbled with a glare to the Prewetts, "told us of several families and muggle locations that would be targeted, all in one hours time, but those weren't the only targets. We were told that there had just been a massive breakout in Azkaban, that all those escaped would be partaking in these varied attacks or in an attempt to capture Hagrid as leverage. After the capture of Hagrid – or one or both Orwell's given the opportunity - the Dementors were to run wild starting at Hogwarts, and then into Hogsmeade, before doing as they are now - roaming the countryside uncontrolled." Moody concluded.

"We acted immediately." Dumbledore continued. "I personally paid a visit to each family we were given the names of, I did not have time to talk with each family and convince them to do as I asked, so I entered the home unknown and put one of the bracelets I've been working on, on each person in each house. Although some families already had a member or two with a bracelet." Dumbledore conceded.

"Where I, gathered my Aurors and split them up. I sent most of them to re-secured Azkaban, while I, the Prewetts, Longbottoms, and a few available members of the Order waited to respond to the activation sites of the bracelets."

"The word I had sent to Minerva and Filius was to secure the school and to warn the village, I had also told Hagrid to spend the night in the Castle." Dumbledore explained, seemingly just realizing he hadn't said. "After visiting the last family, I joined in securing the activation sites and modifying the memories of those that remained – victims and Death Eater alike."

"Letting them go put a bad taste in my mouth." Moody grumbled.

"If you had taken them all then they would know they had a leak, they need to think they're winning." Trevor sighed. "Did the bracelets work for everyone?"

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded, "the elves that help Poppy with the Hospital wing were left in charge of caring for everyone who arrived, but I suspect that Poppy checked them each over when she returned. I'll have to return shortly to make sure she actually gets some rest tonight." Albus added.

"Anyway," Moody moved them along, "reports from my Azkaban team said that the place is empty of Dementors and that nearly all of the prisoners added in the last few years are missing. Those who remained were too far gone from the effect of the Dementors, to do more than sit and stare off." Moody added. "When I got this report, I had most of those Aurors go and watch over the muggle locations we had been warned about – orders to mitigate life loss and clean up the mess as best they could."

"How'd that go?" Trevor sighed.

"I haven't had a full report yet, but there were at least some casualties, and one target had to be covered up as a gas explosion." Moody answered.

"Then I received a Patronus from Minerva saying that students had flown out of Gryffindor Tower and that she was on her way to see what was happening and to return them to safety." Dumbledore continued. "At receiving that message I feared that I should have told Hagrid the threat to himself and to get inside immediately."

"See if Jeany were here she'd say how it's funny how telling people the full situation tends to get the best results." Trevor muttered bitterly to himself. "But I'll just say how you should have known he would want to warn the Centaurs in the forbidden forest." Trevor added. "Because animals are immune to Dementors so Hagrid wouldn't worry about getting them locked up or anything, but he would think of the Centaurs."

"I don't care to rehash this issue." Moody growled. "Let's stay on point. Continue Albus."

"When we received Minerva's Patronus, Alastor quickly gathered the Aurors that were around and I apparated them all to the lawn." Dumbledore finished his story.

"Am I next then?" Trevor asked the room, getting several nods. "Alright then. I was in my dorm with my dormmates, we were rough housing and I caught a few elbows – Jean got worried that I was hurt and stormed into the room. Then she made a comment about the view and Sirius told her that from Remus' window you could see Hagrid's and when she looked she saw something and Accio-ed every broom in the tower. She flew out the window and I followed just behind. Sirius was just behind me, and James and Remus left just after him. Then I'm told that Peter and Mike (who had chased after his broom) then left the tower to find help. Peter went to get Madam Pomfrey, and Mike told him that he would get his aunt and then try to get Dumbledore, but clearly only the first part of that happened."

"Afterward," Moody started again, "as you all know, I sent the Aurors except for the Longbottom's and the Prewett's to secure the school and look for any remaining attackers." Moody said with a sigh. "What you don't know is that we found some, most were silenced, in full body binds and magically stuck in a few different ways so that they were all upright." Moody explained, a hint of approval bleeding through his words. "We did also find a few under that conjoined slug hex, those few are fine, but the others were all kissed by the Dememotors – the only good news there is that they should be full for awhile." He added.

"Don't mention that bit to Jeany either." Trevor sighed.

* * *

~.~.~

[Saturday, June 26th, 1976.]

Sirius was pacing the corridor of the Hogwarts express. James and Peter had left him there to do the deed (Remus had left them all for Prefect duty). He was trying to talk himself into barging into the last cabin in the train car – just two doors down from him.

"You have to bloody try." He muttered to himself in the empty hallway. "You'll never forgive yourself if you don't try... might not anyway..." He added quietly to himself. "That's not bloody helping – bollocks!" He swore under his breath and charged down to the door whipping it open and closing it behind him in a flash. "Reg." Sirius rasped. "Snape." He added civilly with a brief look at the other boy in the cabin.

"Can we help you?" Severus sneered.

"Yeah, you shut it for the next five minutes – thanks mate." Sirius answered quickly and while he's agitation was evident, the comment was lacking any edge. "You can't go back there Reg." Sirius added his full attention now on his baby brother. "You don't know what that hag is capable of." He warned. "It was pure luck I got away, but it won't happen again – that witch is many things but stupid is not one of them." He pleaded.

"I can handle it." Reggie said coolly.

"You can't handle shit!" Sirius barked. "That woman is evil, the likes of, you have never known!"

"I handled her your first year, every holiday after, and last summer without you." Reggie bit back.

"Until last summer, I've kept her from you! I made sure my first year she didn't have any reason to hurt you. After that, I made sure you were the good son because it kept you safe – except for that bastard Lucius." Sirius added bitterly. "But I took care of him too by the end of the year and after everyone knew there would be a price for fucking with my brother."

"What are you muttering about? Malfoy kept me safe from you and your house!" Reggie snarled.

"Is that what that bellend told you?" Sirius scoffed.

"It-"

"Actually he's right about Malfoy." Snape interjected calmly over Reggie. "You can ask anyone – your mother had him curse you and blame it on any Gryffindor to make sure you weren't tempted to maintain a relationship with ' _the family disgrace'_." Severus said with a slight sneer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Reggie asked cooly.

"You never asked and I felt the ruse was for the best... until now... you should, at least, listen to the idiot." Severus added with a dismissing shrug and a leveled glare at Sirius (who was barely managing to not stare open-mouthed in shock).

"Let's say I believe you." Reggie said.

"Your relationship with Jeany, it going to send _dear old mommy_ into bat-shit-crazy mode. She will pick you up at the station. She'll only be a little colder than normal, and you might think it's going to be fine, but the moment she gets you home, you'll be locked in your room without food until you give in to her demands – just like I was – only she won't make a mistake again and you'll be truly trapped."

"...She said you left to visit your friends two days in... that you would be back in a week or two, but then that you had abandoned the family and your responsibilities..." Reggie said detachedly.

"I was there for two weeks, you can ask Kreature if you want, he's the one that delivered my daily roll after all." Sirius coldly. "The point is, all that crap that was in the paper yesterday and today, with the mark in the sky? I've already seen that mark, it's the one that bitch wanted some madman to brand onto my arm!" He yelled, pulling up his sleeve to show unblemished skin. "But you have to expect it Reg, and I kept refusing, so she tried to break me with pain and hunger – the bitch should have know that would only make her chances worse." He sneered (a sneer worthy of Snape himself). "But for me, the window wasn't locked, so I took what I could and crawled out the window and down the spout, and took the Knight Bus to the Potters." Sirius explained. "They found this for me." He added as he took a roll of patchment out of his robes. "The downside to you being fifteen is that she won't be letting you out of the house without being branded, the upside is if you sign this she looses all power over you."

"How?" Reggie asked suspiciously.

"You'd become a legal ward of the Potters. You wouldn't have to live with them, or even ever meet them." Sirius added quickly. "They would be happy if you wanted to stay at Potter Manor, but they have other property that you're welcome to live at by yourself, or with a friend if you want." He added with a quick glance to Severus. "All they ask is that you let one of their elves care for you and let him report to them on your care and needs."

"I would be on own?" Reggie asked.

"You'd be welcome at the Manor, there's plenty of room there, but if you want to be alone there are a few different places you can take your pick of. There is a magical flat, a muggle house, a cottage in a mixed village, they own more but they usually rent them out." He explained. "The Potters are good people, they just want to help however you will let them." Sirius said firmly. "...Please Reggie." He added desperately. "I'm not above begging if that's what you want. I'll beg, I'll never bother you again, I'll give you anything you want – just sign the bloody paper and say you won't go back there... please."

"What about Jean?" Reggie asked.

"Please don't." Sirius rasped out, squeezing his eyes tight and damning himself.

"I meant if I'd see her." Reggie clarified, and Sirius let his shoulders fall in relief. "Like, I'm in the mood to have my neck ringed." Reggie scoffed.

"I don't know. With Hagrid having been attacked I don't know if Jean is going to be anywhere but at his bedside." Sirius said.

"I assume she had a part in this." Snape spoke again.

"She was supportive – hopeful – but it was the Potter's offer." He began to Snape but soon turned his attention back to Reggie. "After I told them, that Jeany had mentioned you staying at the castle for the holiday – for your birthday - they agreed with my concern over that and brought this up." Sirius said honestly.

"Give it here." Reggie sighed, and Sirius quickly handed it over without a word or even a smile for fear that it would make him change his mind. Nearly holding his breath, Sirius watched Reggie flipped through the papers and sign each blank left for him. "Now what?" Reggie asked, handing Sirius back the papers.

"Right, now um... Janpy!" Sirius called out to the ceiling and there was a pop, and lanky Elf appeared.

"Master Sirius." The Elf bowed his head. "Mistress had hoped you would be calling Janpy."

"Janpy, this is my brother Regulus Black and his friend Severus Snape." Sirius introduced, and the elf bowed his head to both in greeting. "These papers need to be filed immediately, and after that, I think 'Emia has already given you your orders."

"Yes, Master Sirius." Janpy took the papers from him and turned his attention to Reggie. "Janpy is happy to sever the young Master Black." He said bowing low with a flourish. "Janpy will return to take Master, and his friend should Master wish, from the train to any of Potter properities. Master only need to call Janpy for anything he needs."

"Thank you, Janpy." Reggie said a little stiffly. "I will call in a while." Reggie added and with that Janpy popped away and left the three in an awkward silence.

"Take care of yourself Reggie." Sirius managed before turning on his heel and fleeing at the quickest walk he was able, running into and almost knocking down a petite witch. "Sorry...um Patty right?" He said finally placing the girl. "I'm a friend of Jeany's." He added.

"I know who you are, Black."

"Sirius – I hate being called just 'Black'."

"Sirius then." Patty agreed. "Even if 'serious' doesn't fit you at all." She said critically looking him over. "Although you do have the reputation of being a bit of a dog." She added with slight disapproval.

"Well, have a good summer." He laughed before walking around her and down the hall.

"Is Jean alright?" She called after him.

"She will be." He assured with a forced smile.

"She could owl me." She called again before he could leave the car.

"I'll tell her." He assured before closing the door behind him.

* * *

~.~.~

"How is he?" Fabian asked from behind Jean, making her jump and turn to look at him.

"Good... I checked just a minute ago." Jean said as she turned back to look at Hagrid from her chair. "Your mother and 'Emia have been teaching me monitoring and diagnostic spells... I've been doing them all every half hour..."

"Good practice." Fabian said, deciding it was the best he could come up with. "Have you been sleeping?" He asked as he pulled up a chair beside her.

"Wemsi drugged my tea last night." She answered.

"And yet you drink it?" He smiled.

"She'd worry if I didn't." Jean shrugged.

"Why not just sleep normally then? That would help her not worry."

"Without the dreamless sleep in my tea, I'll have nightmares." She answered blankly, and he wasn't sure how to respond to this side of the girl he thought he knew well.

"Have you been eating?" Fabian asked after a while, not yet wanting to get to the point of his visit.

"Enough that Wemsi doesn't pester me to eat more."

"And what's all this you've been keeping yourself busy with?" He asked, gesturing to the stacks of books around her and a messy pile of papers and scrolls on top of the shorter stock of books and an ink-well and a quill on the highest stack.

"I have to do something." She shrugged. "And hunting down every Death Eater I could find, while pleasing, would be counter-productive at the moment." She explained hollowly.

"So, what is it all?" He tried again.

"Your mother's texts from Healer training." She pointed the largest stack. "That took all of yesterday, and I've only read them once – they're very dense, I want to read them at least one more time before I start trying spells." She added rationally.

"And all that paper and notes?" He asked doubtfully, they certainly didn't look like notes on healer texts.

"I'm making lists... I like lists." She defended.

"Me too... Alex is more of a table kind of guy." He added hoping to keep her talking as much as he could.

"I put every current Order member and everyone waiting to join into different lists. It's something I've been planning for a while but never got around to hashing out who exactly would be where." She explained.

"Right, the idea of keeping information to different groups, in order to defend against potential leaks in information." Fabian nodded. "So what did you go with?"

"You, Gideon, Alastor and Dumbledore are in the highest group with me and Trevor. Well, it's kind of a group, as in we'd be the only people who know everything about the Order, but also not really be a group because we all are part of the next group and Dumbledore and Moody would part of all the other groups – at least that's what everyone in those groups would think... That might not have made any sense..."

"No, I got. Tell me the first real group, the group under the six of us."

"That would the most trusted group, the group that knows about me and Trevor."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, even if you trust everyone, someone could be imperiused or something."

"I think it's necessary." She said, 'Severus thinks it's necessary' she added to herself.

"Alright then, who's in it?"

"Your mother, 'Emia and Fleamont, Frank and Alice Longbottom, along with Franks parents, Hagrid who obviously might miss the first few meetings, and then there would be Aberforth."

"Aberforth? As in the bar keep of the Hog's Head?" He asked.

"As in Dumbledore's brother and very powerful wizard – even if his social skills rival Moody's." She countered.

"So, not that I don't trust everyone you just said why them and not others?"

"There are others that I trust just as much but them knowing anything about the future could change too much. I was already considering the Longbottoms being in the dark until 1980."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember Trevor's name and birthday? He's their son, and them knowing about him could end up making him not be born. However, seeing as he wasn't planned, and was born a few years before they had planned on having kids, I think it will probably only increase the chances of his birth." Jean continued.

"You could always get them drunk when he's suppose to be conceived." Fabian joked.

"Oh I've considered that." Jean said seriously. "I've also considered potions, lingerie, and various romantic elements."

"It's kinda weird when you say it like that."

"I'd like him to be born." She shrugged.

"Yeah, I get that." He nodded, falling silent for a moment. "So what are the other groups?"

"The next two groups are equal in knowledge but mutually exclusive to each other. One is a group of those who have been out of Hogwarts and the other is for those that just graduated." She explained, leafing through papers until she found the one she wanted. "Here." She said handing the paper over to him. "I wanted to put Molly and Arthur in the first group, but they have too many kids to have still and them knowing about those kids could change things – even if it's by them trying to fulfil that future." She added.

"That makes sense." Fabian agreed as he read over the groups on the page.

"So what are the stars for next to Flitwick in the first group and McGonagall in the second group? They to be like group leaders or something?" Fabian asked after looking over her list.

"Yes, with multiple groups I figured Dumbledore and Moody wouldn't have to time to meet with each one. So I figured there needed to be someone else in charge of each group."

"So what's that one on top that looks like camping supplies?" Fabian asked, handing back the page.

"A list of supplies for an emergency kit per say, like my bag, or what you and Gideon made – I'm thinking everyone in the Order should have one with the basics they'd need to survive if they had to apparate with only what they had on them at that moment." Jean answered.

"Interesting."

"What's the legality of owning multiple wands?" She asked.

"It's legal, but Olivander won't sell a wand unless it chooses the buyer." Fabian said. "Really the only laws about wands are about only witches and wizards having wands and that kids younger than ten or who won't be attending a Magical school within six months, cannot have wands and of course that it's Illegal for those convicted of homicide to have a wand, but that's it on the Ministry's laws on wands - there are what are called 'wand laws' but they aren't real laws." He added. "Just a cultural expectation based off of how most wands respond to duels."

"To give wands back at the end of a duel, unless the wand refuses to serve its old master." She supplied.

"Yeah, that's what it all comes down to."

"There are other wand makers, not as good as Olivander, but their wands would still work better than what I was considering." Jean hummed to herself.

"Which was?"

"Plain old sticks of wand wood," She shrugged, "it's what Witches and Wizards used to use, and while not as powerful as a modern wand, let alone a match to Olivander's wands, it would still work in a pinch."

"That's true." Fabian agreed. "Moody insists on training the newest Aurors on how to find Bowtruckles, and convince them to allow a cutting of their tree for just that reason – even if he never spells it out for the newbies." Fabian laughed. "There always is some idiot demanding that they aren't third years."

"What does he do?" Jean asked with mild curiosity, and Fabian had to grin to himself.

"They are solely responsible for setting up and taking down camp that weekend, and cooking for everyone and all that kind of stuff – the new recruits learn fast not to question Moody." He chuckled to himself.

"He is a very effective educator." Jean agreed lightly, as he watched all interest leave her.

"You know the train home was today." He tried, hoping to see some kind of emotion or renewed interest from her.

"Yes." She said blankly, looking back at Hagrid (seemingly watching his chest rise and fall).

"I have a letter for you... I took the liberty of checking it's safety." He added, half hoping she would get upset at the intrusion.

"From who?" Jean asked turning to look at him again with mild interest and he decided to run with it.

"The Elf didn't say, but I'd guess a friend of yours because I've never heard of anyone else using an Elf to get to people or to deliver letters for them." He laughed to himself, but her blank face quickly ended his humor. "I was at the Ministry doing paper work, and this little Elf pops up and tells me his Master wrote this note for Jean Orwell and that he had been order to give it to me if he couldn't deliver it to you himself."

"Do you remember his name?" She asked.

"Janpy - the little guy said it half a dozen times at least – it would be hard to forget." He added with a grin.

"What about Janpy?" Came from the doorway behind Jean and Fabian (both turning to look to find James and Sirius).

"An elf named Janpy gave me a letter for Orwell – lanky little guy." Fabian explained.

"It must be from Reg." Sirius shrugged to Fabian before grinning widely to Jean. "He did it." He beamed. "He's free, Jeany." He said crouching next to her, using her chair to help him balance.

"Janpy is one of our Elves." James explained to Fabian. "He is caring for Reggie – Sirius' little brother – now that they both have legally separated from their parents." James added.

"I'm not going to talk you into a run am I love?" Sirius sighed, after looking her over.

"I don't know if I can leave him..." She said quietly, "what if something happens and no one is here to help-" She said softly, being cut off by the tightening in her throat.

"I'll sit with him Jeany." James offered. "Mum's here, anything happens and I'll get her here in a heart beat." He promised.

"No, no, I'll watch him." Fabian said. "I have more paper work to do, and of course as an Auror I know enough to keep people alive while the real healers get there." He added turning to Jean. "Get some fresh air, I won't move until you come back, just stay on the grounds – if you leave them Moody and half a dozen others will show up ready for a fight." Fabian warned.

* * *

~.~.~

[Saturday, July 3rd, 1976.]

"Hey Mum?" James called out from in front of the fireplace in the Potter's Living room. "The Floo's locked!" He added, turning around and shuffling threw Sirius, Remus and Peter who had been behind him ready to take the floo to the Prewetts.

"Sorry boys, you'll have to stay here tonight. You can visit for a while tomorrow." 'Emia said as she walked through the room and back out the other side. "Fleamont, dear. It's time!" She called as she went.

"Peter go follow them," James said quickly to the boy, "see if you can get the password to the floo." James added and with a nod, Peter transformed and dashed out of the room after 'Emia. Wormtail quickly caught up to the woman at the end of hall as she opened the door to the study to find Fleamont making his way to the door.

"There you are." 'Emia said as she picked his coat from her arm and met him in the middle of the room. "I wanted to get there early to talk with Jean and Trevor before hand."

"And a quick check on Hagrid no doubt even though you only left him a few hours ago." Fleamont said with a small smile.

"You know me so well, and yet you still make me come and find you as if you were a child." She scolded.

"Sorry dear, I lost track of time." Fleamont sighed, before kissing her as his coat fell into place on his shoulders. "What did you set it to?" he asked after pulling away and taking her coat from her to hold for her to put on.

"Dumbledore," 'Emia said softly, "first thing I could think of that I figured they wouldn't try." She added with a found laugh as she tread her arms through the offered coat and he gently pulled her hair out from the collar so it could fall over her shoulders.

"Our boys are quiet the handful." He agreed with a grin.

"Oh, they keep us young." She smiled kissing him again on the lips before could make contact with her cheek.

* * *

~.~.~

"That sounds like the floo. Probably the Potters, as the meeting won't start for a little awhile." Trevor said from Hagrid's bedside, with Jean sitting on the other side.

"She's been checking in a lot." Jean smiled. "I look forward to being able to tell her about Harry... I think she'd like that..."

"And be dead set to make sure it doesn't happen this time." Trevor added.

"That's why I put them in the first group." Jean agreed. "I hope we can stop the Dagon Pox epidemic that killed so many elderly in '79."

"We had such luck that the man at the wedding wasn't able to get close enough to infect anyone not already immune." He nodded.

"Yeah that could have been bad." Jean agreed, as she distractedly chewed her lip – the whole thing had been bothering her ever since she had looked through those pictures from the wedding, but nothing she came up with made sense.

"You two best be going then." Hagrid said from his mountain of pillows (Wemsi had insisted on each of them).

"Do you need anything before we go?" Jean asked.

"If I do Wemsi is sure to think of it before I do." He chuckled. "Go on." He shooed them off.

* * *

~.~.~

"Moony, you lead." James whispered from under his invisibility cloak (with Sirius shoved into his side and Wormtail in his pocket).

"Alright." A disillusioned Remus whispered, grabbing blindly where he knew the two to be until he found an arm. "Got you." He breathed before starting forward through the empty room, down the hall, towards where he could hear Jean and 'Emia talking at the end of the hall. As he brought them closer and was about to follow the small group of the Potters and the Orwells into the large ballroom at the end of the hall, he was stopped from taking the group in after the four others. The arm in his grip pulled towards a door to the left, that he then saw open by itself to show a narrow set of descending stairs. Remus followed James or Sirius pulling at him down the stairs (stopping only to silently close the door behind him). It was dark in the cellar room, the walls and floor were stone, and the only light was coming from little grates running along the ceiling.

"Extra kitchens." James whispered, him and Sirius appearing as James pulled the cloak away. "Years ago, they had a Halloween party here, in that room," James pointed to the other side of the nearest grate as Remus removed his disillusionment charm, "and this place was filled with chefs and waitors." He added. "I snuck in here to get these little chocolate cakes that they kept running out of the moment they got sent out. While I was down here eating my heart out, I discovered that these saw into the party." He pointed and there all along the left side of the room where grates near the ceiling. "The Head Chef had a team of Elves that were standing on this table and listening for what everyone liked so he could make more before a waitor came back."

"Which makes it prefect for spying." Peter said, having changed back once James had set him down on the table that ran around the wall.

"Not completely uncomfortable." Sirius said quietly, standing on the table and crouching slightly so he could see out the decorative metal vent.

"Speak for yourself." Remus muttered, having to crouch much more than Sirius and James.

"I can't hear anything but looks like Mum and Dad are signing a paper." Sirius said, ignoring Remus' comment.

"Dumbledore just came in..." James hissed to the others.

"Well he was the floo password – I expected he'd be here." Remus sighed.

"That's Auror Moody with the Prewett twins, and their mum." Sirius added. "I can't make out the four behind them."

"That's Al, Frank, and his parents."

"Dumbledore seems to be kicking Jean and Trevor out."

"Well, you didn't expect him let them stay when we weren't supposed to even be in the house, did you?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, cause Mum knew we'd spy on whatever it is." James agreed.

"Who's the old man?" Peter asked.

"I think that's the barkeep of the Hog's head – has a weird thing for goats they say." Sirius answered.

"What about those two that just walked in with their hoods up?" James asked.

"I don't know, at least they aren't in black robes." Sirius muttered.

"Yeah, white's kinda the complete opposite." Peter said sagely.

"Shh... They're starting." James hissed.

"Good everyone's here." Dumbledore started, his arms open wide in greeting. "Please take a seat." He bid the mass of the group to seat themselves in the few row of chairs facing him. Behind stood Fabain and Gideon on the left said of four chairs along the back wall (were Moody and the two white figures sat, leaving the forth empty).

"Why are they cloaked so you can't see them?" James grumbled. "No one else is hiding."

"Just listen and we might find out." Remus grumbled.

"Now, you're all here for a meeting." Dumbledore said. "Some of you are here to join a group called the Balance, and the rest of you know that there is no Balance, but rather an Order – the Order of the Phoenix." He finished. "I apologize for the ruse, but it is for the best of the group that the only people that know this fact are the members themselves." He added.

"What does a name matter, Albus, the point is the same yes?" Miriam Prewett asked. "We want to stop this cult, it's gotten out of hand – their going to start a war."

"What is this?" A middle-aged woman asked. "Why are they hidden?"

"They're identities are sensitive. They will stay hidden until all of you have truly joined. They are too important to risk." Dumbledore said simply.

"And just what do you want us to do to join? Surely you're not looking for a vow – even for something as serious as this, it would be too much to expect people to risk their lives on _wording_." Miriam spoke up.

"You sign this enchanted paper. That's it." Dumbledore offered, showing them the page. "It seems the Potters have already signed."

"Signing your name and then revealing the Order will have consequences, but it is nothing life threatening or even painful – just a clear mark that can't be hidden or removed within a set time peroid, that would let us know of any potential betrayal." The shorter of the two white figures explained. "This is one of the reasons that having the Balance as a screen for the Order is necessary. You can tell people that you're a member or the Balance without triggering the enchantment here, where saying the same or anything about the Order will trigger the enchantment. The terms that trigger the enchantment are clearly stated on the paper, you all are welcome to read it." The Clearly disguised voice finished as Dumbledore handed the paper to Miriam to review for herself.

"Ever the Ravenclaw, our dear Mum." Fabian chuckled softly to Gideon who stood beside him as the two leaned against the wall behind Dumbledore.

"Summarize them for us, Albus – in detail." Aberforth prodded. "My eyes aren't what they used to be."

"No, nor are mine." Dumbledore chuckled happily. "The first is not to tell anyone outside of the Order about the Order, and to instead use the Balance when recruiting or when otherwise needing to name the group. Then there is a bit about not outing other members, whether you are saying they are in the Order or the Balance. Likewise, there is the promise not to give information to nonmembers, on meetings, members, plans, safe houses, or missions." Dumbledore recited from memory. "That's it. Not too demanding I think." He added.

"No, it is very reasonable." Miriam agreed, lowering the paper from her face and removing her glasses. "And exactly as he put it – don't say, what you know you shouldn't and you won't have a problem."

"I'm glad to have your approval." Dumbledore smiled. "However, I am afraid we are at the point where we really can't continue until everyone signs the paper or those unwilling to do so leave us." He added sadly.

"Let's get on with it then, I do have several potions to brew." Miriam sighed, summoning a quill and signing her name to the page before passing it to her left.

The four boys started to fidget, as nothing happened while the paper was passed around the room and everyone signed one by one. Sirius moved from between James and Remus to the left of Peter in an attempt to get a different view of the room.

"Great, now that everyone has signed -" Dumbledore turned to the two disguised figures.

"Let the girl ease them." Moody grunted.

"I told you-" Started the larger of the figures.

"Yes, yes, just get on with it." Moody sighed.

"Alright than." Stood the bigger figure, gripping the shoulder of the other for a moment before taking over the area Dumbledore had stood while addressing the group. "You all are here because me and my sister trust you. Some of you know us, and some of you don't, but we know everything we need to about you – that every one of you would rather die then help Tom."

"Tom?" The older woman beside Frank Longbottom asked sharply.

"Yes." Said the smaller figure, standing and joining the other, taking his hand and squeezing it. "Why should we call him by that name he made up?"

"Not to mention that 'Voldermort' could have a Taboo put on it." Said the taller figure. "Putting a Taboo on 'Tom' would be a waste of time." He added.

"Plus, calling him his given name would completely piss him off." Muttered the smaller figure.

"That too." The taller laughed. "Anyway, -"

"So what, you're seers? Spies?" The old woman spoke again.

"No, Augusta Leila Ninette Longbottom." Said the shorter figure in a tone matching the woman's. "That's Longbottom, Maiden and Married." She added as a side note.

"We're from the future." The larger cut to the point.

"A future closely paralleled reality." The smaller corrected.

"So much for gentle." Gideon and Fabian said together brushing into laughter.

"I have a bad feeling." Sirius breathed.

"If so, then give us something that would prove it." Aberforth said from the back.

"Are you sure you want me to air your dirty laundry out in front everyone Mr. Dumbledore? That really doesn't seem like you, you were always a private man. Should I start with your goat Patronus? Or the large portrait over your fireplace and who that is or why it's so important to you.?" The smaller figure challenged, and man only bowed his head slightly.

"Oh no." Remus breathed.

"Might as well drop your hoods." Moody said with a shrug and the two reached up to take down their hoods.

"What!" Hissed James, the other three jumping to muffle him in fear he would shout out and give them away.

"I," started the now revealed Jean Orwell, "was born Hermione Jean Granger on September 19th, 1979." She said clearly and paused for a moment for the gasps around the room. "When we left, everyone in this room besides myself, Trevor and four of you, were dead." She said levelly. "On top of that, two of those four were permanent residents of St. Mungo's."

"That's two of twelve that walked away from both wars." Trevor added. "And yes it took two wars to finally kill this bastard."

"What's you name?" The older, kind looking man on the other side of Augusta asked him.

"Now it's Trevor Orwell, but I was born on July 31st, 1980 as … Neville uh _Godric_ -" He said with a wince.

"That's why you'd never tell?" Jean asked, her head whipping to look at him with wide eyes before she could stop herself.

"That's terrible to name a child." Augusta frowned. "Far too much pressure."

"Funny you say that; Gran always seemed to like it." He added a little bitterly.

"Longbottom..." The man said. "Your name is Neville Longbottom." He said again.

"It used to be." He confirmed.

"Maybe I should continue Trev? You get a bit of fresh air for a minute?" Jean suggested.

"Come on." James breathed after watching Trevor nod to Jean. James jumped down and started pulling the other three away from continuing to listen.

"Don't you want to hear the rest?" Sirius hissed at him as James dragged them back to the stairs.

"What I want, is to be at that door when he steps out of that room." James explained.

"Better silence the room if we're questioning people." Remus sighed, turning away from the others and pulling out his wand.


	20. Chapter 20: What A Night

**A/N - I'm really not happy at all with this chapter but it's been forever so here you go but fair warning I might add or edit to make it better.**

 **You get to find out who Bootis and Janus are (list of those who called it at the bottom as not to spoil anything).**

 **And if you notice the source of the senior Mr. Longbottoms name - I'm not a huge fan but enough of one I guess for his name to come to mind when trying to think of a name for the father of a Frank (and unlike with coming up with middle names for Augusta Longbottom, the actors couldn't help).**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: What a Night**

(the same evening)

[Saturday, July 3rd, 1976.]

"Alright Bootis, do you want to follow them and Trevor down? Or wait for Jean?" Janus sighed tiredly.

"I'll go down first - after they grab Trev." Bootis answered. "You keep the potion, and follow Jean down, but try to wait to throw it until Jean is just about to start Obliviating – it will make my job easier." He added.

"Yes, you just make sure you have your Bubble Head Charm up when that bottle breaks." Janus instructed coolly.

"Of course." Bootis answered in a way that used to concern Janus (but after their years working closely together he learned the other man was just finding the humor in what would happen – rather than actually considering doing something stupid). "That would be them going in." Bootis nodded through the crack in the door, to the door opposite them as it started opening on its own before then closing again a moment later.

"How long do you think it will take until they grab Trevor?" Janus asked.

"I don't know," Bootis shrugged, "I would guess it was fifteen or thirty minutes in our go around."

"And you're sure about bringing your double in?"

"You sure about bringing in Remus?" Bootis countered.

"Well, I refuse to deal with two of you by myself, and even if it wasn't necessary for Potter to forget everything, putting up with him would be worse than two of you." Janus sneered. "Lupin is the only one of you lot that can carry a rational conversation, and Pettigrew could come in handy but I'm concerned with his double's history."

"I told you, Jeany said that it was a plan – my double _told_ him to give up the Potter's because they weren't supposed to be back home until a week later." Bootis defended.

"Not that double." Janus hissed. "This Jean and Trevor's double of Pettigrew." He stressed. "I didn't want to tell you unless it was necessary – he was a traitor - he served Riddle for years before giving up the Potters, and then after years of hiding, your and Lupin's doubles in that reality try to kill him, he escapes back to Riddle and nursed him back to health and was the one to do the spell to bring him back."

"What? No..."

"You know how multiple reality theory goes – there is a reality for every possibility." Janus hissed harshly, grabbing Bootis' arm tightly. "I know Jean talked with you about it many times." He added.

"'From the difference of one bug shitting on one flower rather than another, to a master race of talking dinosaurs that left earth to travel the universe in spaceships powered by the vacuum of space itself.'" Bootis muttered unhappily.

"Do you even understand that sentence?" Janus asked.

"Jeany explained dinosaurs, spaceships and space travel to me after she said it." Bootis shrugged. "The point is no matter how absurd I find the idea of Peter betraying us, that there has to be at least one reality where it happened – and likely one for every variable of bugs shitting on flowers..." He finished with a restrained sigh.

"Right." Janus agreed, letting go of Bootis' arm. "We know that the device only takes you to highly similar realities – ones with only one or two small but not imperceptible difference to the reality in which the device was made. So the question is, which double is this Peter closer to? The Peter of our Jean and Trevor and our device or the Peter of this Jean and Trevor and their device?" Janus spelled out.

"Do we know that we used the device from our Jean and Trevors world?" Bootis asked.

"...No...it could be from any of the three... when Trick and Trevor jumped for the first time and then found Neville, George, and Hermione their devices were stored in the same location to keep them safe. Later when Trevor and Neville left – only then taking the name Algernon – they took one device and left the other for Hermione to study so she could later send back the boxes. Trevor and Algernon gave their device to the three Mister P's." Janus sighed. "When they took hold of our Jean and Trevor's device they again stored the two together... so while we know one of the devices is from our Jean and Trevor reality the one he happened to use could be from either of the other two worlds."

"And in one of those Peter was replaced and in the other, he was tricked into betraying us..." Bootis growled in frustration.

"Yes," Janus agreed, "however seeing that in both cases the devices choose that shared world, all the realities should be so close that which devices theoretically wouldn't matter. It is, in fact, possible that somehow, the devices only go to worlds that are affected by the choices of Peter Pettigrew." Janus sighed. "But the question remains the same – which of the worlds that we know about will this Peter take most closely too?"

"No," Bootis shock his head, "the question is, do we risk the future on an unknown?" Bootis countered. "The answer is an obvious no – I want this Peter to be like mine, to be like my Jeany's but don't think that I'll confuse him with _my_ Peter." Bootis said firmly.

"Alright then, so he forgets too." Janus nodded.

"Yes," Bootis agreed, "but give him a chance to choose it – Peter would have..."

"He earned that much." Janus agreed.

At the top of the stairs, just behind the now cracked open door, James, Sirius, and Peter waited and watched for Trevor to step out of the room. It took a few moments more than they had expected, but finally, they watched the double doors open and Trevor step out. The moment the two doors were closed behind him, the three boys jumped their friend and dragged him behind the door to the cellar kitchen, before suddenly all jumped back yelping together.

"Bloody hell, she taught him." Sirius panted, clutching onto James as they had caught themselves before falling down the stairs.

"What the hell!" Trevor growled. "I could have hurt you!" He hissed gesturing with his wand to point out how the three of them were empty handed.

"Hey, I don't think you get to be pissed right now." James yelled back.

"Fuck, you've been spying – _of course,_ you have." He groaned. "Jeany's going to hate this." He added, taking a step back to the door and reached for the handle – only to have it rear back and bite him. "Bloody hell!" Trevor jumped, pulling his hand back to look at it.

"Everyone come down the stairs, calmly so we can have a nice chat." Came Remus' voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course." Trevor sighed glancing at his hand again.

"Damn, I love you Moony!" Sirius laughed as he and James trampled down the stairs.

"Yeah, thanks, Padfoot." Remus muttered as he watched Trevor slowly descend the stairs with his wand held firm and his eyes scanning the area.

"I'd be more comfortable if you put away your wand away Remus." Trevor said stiffly.

"How about we both put them away?" Remus offered. "We're all friends, after all, no one wants to hurt anyone." He added calmly.

"Sure." Trevor said suddenly calmly, making a show of turning his wand away from them and toward himself as he moved t it closer to his cloak's inner pocket. His strained smile vanished into a growl through gritted teeth with his wand pointed at his own chest (hissing in pain the next moment).

"What was that?" James cried, looking from Remus to Sirius for an explanation.

"Oh no." Sirius breathed, grabbing James and Peter and dragging them over to Remus before standing in front of the three. "Wands away, don't even think of touching them." He said just before they all heard the doors at the top of the stairs bang open and the close again, followed by soft but swift steps down the stairs.

"Trevor!" Jean breathed damn near flying to his side with her wand in hand and her eyes wild.

"Calm down Hartz." Sirius said softly, his hands up and placating.

"No, what the hell is going on! I want a bloody explanation!" James said trying to pass Sirius.

"James!" Sirius yelped, pulling him back to his side when he failed to push him behind him. "Stop! Jeany can't always control her transformations since she was bit!" He added desperately.

"I still want a bloody explanation." James growled but stopped fighting Sirius.

"How much did you hear?" Jean asked with strained calm.

"Assume we heard everything." Remus answered.

"Just who do you think you are? Messing with time?" James demanded. "Deciding who lives and dies!"

"I don't pretend to know who I am anymore James – all I really know is what I'm not, and I'm just not someone who can let everything happen again." She answered.

"You can't meddle with time! It's selfish!" James growled.

"Oh, I am incredibly selfish James." Jean answered, managing an eerily calm. "I will do _anything_ to keep the world from going to hell. I will do anything to get a happy ending." She said firmly.

"A happy ending _for you_." James sneered. "Fucking Slytherin." He muttered.

"Yes, _for me_ James Potter! You have me pegged perfectly. I will save those who I think are good, and I will damn those who try to hurt them. _So_ ," She growled, "you and Lily _will_ live, and Harry will be raised by his parents and _not_ his horrid Aunt and her whale of a husband. He will have a real bedroom, with a real childhood – filled with friends and hugs, and clothes that fit him!" She stomped in emphasis without slowing her ever-increasing pace. "He'll be wanted and cared for and loved! And he'll have the only thing he ever wanted!" She fumed, staring unblinkingly into James' eyes. "Sirius will never even see Azkaban, Remus will _not_ loose everyone, Neville will be born and his parents _will not_ be tortured into insanity, and he _will not_ be raised by his grieving overbearing grandmother!" She shrieked. "Tom Riddle – Voldemort - _will die_ , and it _will_ be before he can even think of touching Harry!" She growled. "The Death Eaters will not be able to buy their freedom and the Ministry that allowed them will be washed clean. These bigoted laws classifying people as creatures will be stripped from the books! Giants, Centaurs, House Elves, Goblins, Veela, Vampires, and Werewolves _will_ be equal under the law - even if I have to hold the Wizengamot hostage to get it done!" She growled.

"Why Lily and me?" James asked his tone suddenly interested.

"Azkaban?" Sirius demanded as the load of information she had just hurled at them started to filter through.

"I'll answer your questions," Jean sighed, "although at least two won't remember." She muttered to herself.

"No!" Petter yelled, making everyone turn to look at him. "James can't die!"

"What ar-" Sirius tried.

"...Harry looks like James." Remus breathed, his eyes wide and he turned to look at James.

"He won't Peter, not this time." Jean assured. "Even if he is oddly attached to dying." She muttered. "Like he want's to die when he's 21, just after marrying Lily and having a son." She added to herself through gritted teeth as she returned her glare to him. "Do you want to orphan your son? Do you want him to hear her die? To seek out Dementors just so he can hear her as she begs for his life?" Jean demanded coolly.

"Harry's my son..." James' breathed.

"Welcome to that realization." Jean sneered. "Yes, Harry James Potter is your son! My best friend, The Chosen One, The Boy-Who-Lived...the boy who was never loved and yet loved more than anyone..." She muttered bitterly as tears broke over her cheeks.

"Not again." Trevor reminded her quietly, squeezing her free hand.

"I marry Lily?" James asked over Trevor. "I marry Lily!" James whooped, sharing a wide grin with Sirius.

"Yes, but it's time for you to forget that now." Jean sighed her and Trevor's wands on them in a moment.

"Wait," Remus had started but was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass as the room was filled with dark blue smoke and sound of six bodies crumpling to the floor together.

"Well, I would say Jean is more on edge than we anticipated." Janus' voice filtered through the smoke filled room.

"Told you." Bootis muttered. "Let's get on with this, we don't want to have to Obliviate the Prewetts or something... and I'm still not convinced that Moody doesn't have some kind of protection against it." He added to himself, as the smoke started getting sucked into the tip of Janus' seemingly floating wand.

"We'll just do Jean and Trevor first." Janus said as Trevor's body was lifted into the air. " Get Jean and we'll position them on the top step facing the door, then you Obliviate them while I pour a potion down their throats."

"I should cut out that bit James said – she'd be fuming for months with no way to hex him for it. Could make quite the problem."

"Won't say I'm not tempted to accidently 'trip' over him." Janus muttered to himself.

"No kicking James – even if this one is apparently more of a git than mine - I mean mine thought that bit but he didn't actually say it, did he." Bootis added to himself.

"See if you can't give her a little nudge into taking out some memories – that should Balance her out more – she needs to be mentally up for the watch this summer." Janus said.

"I'll see what I can do." Bootis agreed.

~.~.~

"Are you sure it's a good idea to not Obliviate Sirius?" Trevor whispered to Jean, as he pulled her across the hall and outside rather than back to the meeting.

"I think this situation is exactly why we need his help." Jean countered. "Unless you want to tell me that you knew about this?"

"Point taken... but do you really think he won't tell the others? Surely James knowing what happens could change him and Lily, and then Harry being born."

"I know it's enough that he won't tell tonight – he's not happy with me but he still trusts me enough to wait to listen to what I have to say before he ignores my instruction." Jean said. "He won't say anything until he's sure that I don't have a good reason. I'll just have to talk to him soon so he can see for himself." She shrugged.

"Well, it would be nice to have one less person to lie to." Trevor sighed and the two fell into silence for a moment as the looked out into the night.

"You ready to go back in then?" She asked.

"Let's just give it a minute?" He asked.

"Alright." She agreed immediately.

"Have you figured out anything about those photos from the wedding?" He asked.

"Not really." She sighed. "Obviously someone disguised themselves as that man with Dragon Pox, but why? Was it just a friend of his who knew he shouldn't be out in public? Or was it a Death Eater there to signal when the attack should start? Or was it just a Journalist or someone else who wanted to go but wasn't invited? You would think it was related to the attack but it could be completely unrelated, really."

"What was the other weird thing that you were going to tell me yesterday before the guys showed up?"

"Well, I have told you about the clutch falling from our table resulting in me and Alex not being sprayed with bits of table – what I didn't get to tell you is that the camera caught it falling and it's kind of odd is all – it didn't seem to have any reason to fall but it clearly did – I don't know - it must have been a bit of wind and I'm just over thinking it because of the attack." She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm sure your right – like usual." He laughed.

"Tell me how you managed that spell of mine before you passed out?" Jean asked. "You had been needing a moment to prepare when I was teaching you it before – did Sirius help you get it down?"

"What are you talking about Jeany?"

"The privacy spell that creates an actual domed boundary that can't be crossed – the one I was teaching you a month or two before the wedding – the one that requires you to know how many people you want inside – that's how you keep unseen listeners at bay."

"Right, the one that wouldn't work if Rita Skeeter was in someone's hair or if James was secretly under his cloak." He nodded. "What about it?"

"When I found you at the wedding?" She prompted to a blank look. "I found you and Katie both unconscious inside of it – it could have likely saved both your lives." She spelled out.

"I don't remember casting it... or even thinking about it... I mean it makes sense why I would have, but I don't have any memory of the realization that it could be used defensively." He added.

"That's alright," Jean sighed softly, "the healers did say you might not remember everything about the attack."

"Yeah but they said I might after a while – I don't know how I can remember that it was Katie's Brother that hurt her and that I can remember him running off and me holding Katie up when I saw a Death Eater come at us and take off their mask – so why can't I remember their face? I know I saw it... but everything is foggy. I remember that I was holding her up and we were dueling the Death Eater and I remember that they called out and two more came... I remember thinking how bad that was... but that's it... how is that it?"

"The Healers said it could be six months to a year for the memories to come back." Jean soothed.

"I just wish Dumbledore's Pensieve could have given answers."

"That's not what Pensieves where made for and Dumbledore's is special but not that special." Jean chided.

"I know." He sighed. "It would just be nice to have a quick fix." He shrugged.

"I know." She agreed. "I've been tempted to take out some memories – I don't know, it doesn't seem healthy, but 'Emia said it was common to do for the first few months after a trauma, and I just feel so... adrift..."

"I could see how it could help," Trevor said, "it's not like your forgetting or losing that memory – that would be unhealthy probably." He added. "And some take out their memories with the intent to never put it back, and that I think might be unhealthy, but just dulling a painful memory for a while until you're comfortable with the fact of the memory and are ready to deal with the emotion of the memory – I don't see how that could be unhealthy really."

"I know, I'm just -" Jean stopped at the sound of the door behind them beginning to open.

"Jean, Trevor, are you out here?" 'Emia called, causing the two to look over their shoulders at the door as 'Emia step outside with the senior Mr. Longbottom behind her. "We just wanted to check on you both." She added.

~.~.~

Sirius woke with a start, jerking against the cold floor that despite looking like stone felt more like a hard mattress. It was strange. Looking around he found Peter opening his eyes blearily.

"Wh-what happened Sirius?" Peter asked confused, rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. Sirius didn't answer, he was distracted by having found Remus and James laying on the ground to his other side. He clamored over to them and shock either boy by the collar.

"What?" Remus jerked upright and awake almost immediately. "What were we doing?" He asked groggily, rubbing his face.

"James!" Sirius shouted not even a foot from the other boys face. "James! Wake up!" He demanded, shaking the boy with both hands now. "Remus." Sirius rasped. "He won't wake Remus – somethings wrong-"

"Calm down. James is fine." Came a voice that made the three whip around to face the corner behind them where two men; one man in full light sitting on a table and another in the shadows leaning against the stone wall (his body lower bodily easily made out, but everything about the armpits completely swallowed by shadow).

"What the bloody hell is happening?" Remus said looking back and forth between Sirius to his left and the look-a-like sitting on the table.

"Who the hell are you? What did you do to James?" Sirius demanded as he took in all the difference between him and the before him, but only really came up with two difference in their looks: the man was older but just enough to be notable (maybe only 18 but not likely over 25) and the edge of the left side of his face and neck was slightly scared.

"I'm beginning to regret this Bootis..." drawled the man in shadow. "This must be the reality of the dimwitted Sirius Black – even you have never asked something so stupid..." The man added.

"Shut up Janus, you know Living Death muddles the mind for a few minutes."

"Bootis? Like for a star in the constellation Bootes?" Sirius asked the man on the table.

"All of them really." Janus drawled from the shadows.

"I thought about Arcturus," Bootis explained, "but couldn't name myself after dear old Grand Dad with his bought Order of Merlin, and let's be honest he was the best of the Arcturus' in the family." Bootis added.

"Alpha Bootis - The Guardian of the Bear." Sirius grinned in approval.

"Then, of course, Bootes itself is the Herdsmen, which is rather fitting, but no more fitting really than Nekkar, the Cattle Driver, and I figured Bootis could refer to both Alpha Bootis and Beta Bootis at the very least." Bootis shrugged.

"Yes, yes someone to finally appreciate your oh so clever epithet." Janus sneered from the corner.

"Is that?" Remus started and stopped, to stare from the man in the corner and the man on the desk.

"What happened to your face?" Peter squeaked out, seeming unsure if he should be intimated by the man.

"Damn I've missed that Peter." Bootis said with an eerily familiar laugh.

"You can't be from Jean and Trevor's Reality." Remus reasoned. "You'd be much older."

"Oh good, this one is bright – I thought I'd made a terrible mistake agreeing to this." Janus sighed dramatically from the corner.

"Ignore Janus, he takes getting used to." Bootis said.

"Don't you mean Severus, Sirius?" Remus asked the man on the table.

"Oh, I do think I'll be able to tolerate this one." Janus smirked, pushing off the wall and moving next to Bootis in the light, where he resumed leaning. "And it was Dragons Fire and an inability to not follow Jeany around like a loyal pooch." He answered Peter's question. "He's lucky it only grazed him, and that he had a healer and my own potions to lesson the scaring so much."

"Which I have thanked you for many times, Janus." Bootis added curtly. "And I think I'll stick with Bootis, Remus, no need to add more confusion to talk about alternate realities and doubles of ourselves."

~.~.~

Jean hadn't expected it to be 'Emia and the senior Mr. Longbottom to check on them for taking so long. She had figured if anyone came after them it would have been the Prewetts or Moody, seeing that Hagrid wasn't there and Dumbledore had given them more space since she blew up and obliviated him.

"I know Martin means well, but do you think Trevor will be alright?" 'Emia asked.

"I thought his name was Anthony."

"Oh, it is." 'Emia said. "Martin's his middle name, but his father was also Anthony so he was always called Martin." She explained.

"It will be a little strange for him, but Trevor will be fine. He died when he was four – he was just old enough to have real memories of him." Jean answered. "He knows this Frank and Alice aren't his parents, it's not he like he dreams of having that relationship with them. It's just hard, to have people not only look so like your loved ones and act so like them too." Jean said. "I'm better off in that respect." She added.

"You said you knew Sirius and Remus – isn't it like that with them?" 'Emia asked.

"Not as much as you'd think." Jean disagreed. "What you have to know is I only meet them when I was fourteen – well a few weeks shy of for Remus." She conceded. "It was third year, he was on the train, and my birthday is just after the start of term – it I had been born early instead of late I would have been in the year before."

"I do imagine one does look and act differently between their teen years and their mid-thirties." 'Emia agreed.

"It's not even mostly that." Jean sighed. "What I didn't have time to tell you before the meeting, was that Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban, and Remus spent that time almost completely alone."

"Twelve years?" 'Emia gasped. "You said he was wrongly convicted but I never considered that it would take that long for his innocence to be proven."

"He escaped." Jean corrected. "Many remarked on their amazement at his retaliative sanity – that it was like he had only been there a couple years and that is all very true, but there was madness in his eyes, and while it lessened over time, it never completely went away...he had moments when he would fall out of reality – when he would mistake Harry for James. And it wasn't just a slip up like he would play it to be, I could see the sadness in his eyes when he would realize Harry wasn't James – when he remembered what happened. When he remembered that James was gone that the young man beside him was his godson, not his brother... it was heartbreaking – Harry would try to act like Sirius excepted in those moments. He felt Sirius deserved that happiness..." Jean paused for a long moment. "This Sirius and Remus are something drastically different from the men I knew... They're happy – it sounds either incredibly stupid or overly dramatic but I can't think of any better way to describe this huge difference... I know it must be hard for you to understand what I'm trying to tell you..."

"Maybe not that hard." 'Emia said softly. "I have seen the effects of dementors and Azkaban – twelve years should have been a life sentence – I can't believe he would have been functional after that long." 'Emia added, the slow falling tears on her cheeks easily heard in her cracking voice.

"He said he had made it through because he knew he was innocent." Jean said. "That the Dementors wouldn't let him have that as a happy thought, but that he was able to hold onto that truth by picking what horrible memories they brought out in him." She added. "So he spent all those years, thinking about his best friend being killed, about being betrayed and framed, and his own sense of guilt that James would be alive if he had been the secret keeper as James had asked him... being an Animagus also helped he said – that the Dementors still affected Padfoot but not to the same degree. The dementors, of course, can't see so once he figured out that they couldn't tell the difference between him resisting them and him as Padfoot he spent most of his time like that – only listening for the rare visitor or inspection to be himself for... And so he didn't lose himself to mindless madness like the rest of the inmates... but he drove himself made with guilt and anger and revenge... killing the man who betrayed them all was all he could think about at first, it took awhile for even his desire to protect Harry to spring up as something separate from revenge."

"Who was it?" 'Emia asked after a long pause. "Who did that to my sons?"

"I can't tell you that 'Emia – there are differences between our worlds – but all that will never happen, I swear that as long as I breathe that will never happen..."

"...I died before then..." ' Emia realized.

"I think you and Fleamont saw James get married – I can't be sure, but I think Remus told Harry that once – I know all of this grandparents were gone before he was born, though..."

"Was it age or was I murdered?"

"It wasn't violent. I know his muggle grandparents died in a car crash, but you and Fleamont, I don't know...although from now until 1981 there are several bouts of dragon pox – one about every other year... most of my classmates with magical grand and great grandparents lost them in those attacks when they were only babies or before they were even born." Jean added. "So you really should keep up with that potion, and encourage your friends to do the same if you can without telling them all that." Jean sighed and fell quiet.

"I know... I know any grandchildren of mine will be different, but would you tell me about him?"

"Harry was humble and for a while not very confident but by the way that his aunt raised him, that was really to be expected – I doubt that would have been the case otherwise." Jean started. "He was kind and considerate – at least for his age. I don't mean that he wasn't a bit snarky or sarcastic or that he lacked a quick and rather dry wit - or that he didn't behave in a way fitting his age – because he definitely was all those things." She assured. "And just because he was considerate, loyal, and kind, don't think he was overly polite or brimming with outgoing friendliness."

"He took care of his friends, then?"

"Yes. There were spats of course, but even loyal, kind, and considerate children still behave like children...he would risk anything to save a loved one...he hated people dying for him...He hated fame and everything that came with it … he was moody and biting when stressed or upset and he could be spiteful with those that wronged him – but so could I – we also shared the ability to be a bit scary when pushed too far... He would always get something in his head and wouldn't let it go. He would have no or little evidence and damn him if he wasn't at least partly right almost every time... he always strived to do what was right regardless of how hard it might be..."

"I'm afraid you've just set quite a bar." 'Emia mused.

"I don't want you to think he was perfect because he wasn't – even compared to what a realistically perfect person would be." She added.

"No," 'Emia agreed, "but he continued to try and to love, and that is more than many manage."

~.~.~

"You seemed less on edge with me." Martin Longbottom said.

"I had just turned four when you – when my version of you died." Trevor answered. "I don't even know what to call you – I assume the name is the same here – Anthony Martin Longbottom – so what Anthony? Is there something short for Anthony?"

"I don't know about him, but no one calls me Anthony – it's always been, Martin."

"I wouldn't know if it's the same." Trevor shrugged. "Gran didn't like talking about it and when she did it was 'your grandfather' or 'my husband' never a name. Same with great-uncle Algie and great-aunt Enid – it was either 'my brother' or 'your grandfather'... I probably wouldn't even know the name at all if it wasn't for the family tree..."

"When the time comes, do you think I'll be a good grandfather?" He asked.

"He was the best." Trevor answered simply. "I hope my past won't be anything like the life of your grandchildren." Trevor added. "I don't remember my parents outside of St. Mungos. I don't remember being raised by anyone but Gran. But I remember him – he was kind and patient... he taught me the names of plants and the interesting things they did... he bought me a training broom and he never cared that I was terrible and kept falling...when I did, he'd just hug me and heal my scrapes and just wait for me to finish crying. He'd ask me if I felt better, and once I did then tell me to wipe away my tears and get back on the broom and try again."

"You do understand that we're going to want to get to know you."

"I'm not your grandson – I'm just a copy of one potential grandchild out of countless possibilities." Trevor sighed.

"That very well may be true." Martin nodded. "I won't bring up that if our two realities are so close then you are a copy of a highly likely version of my potential grandchild." He added. "You are a Longbottom, even if you feel that name doesn't fit any longer. We may not be related, but we are family."

"I can't have the kinds of relationships I had or should have had before – it would be far too painful to try." Trevor sighed.

"I understand that." Martin agreed. "I'm only asking that you try to be friends or colleges with Frank and Alice, and maybe something like a younger cousin to Augusta and myself... I'm just asking you to try for some kind of familiar feeling instead of remaining a stranger... I think that would be least painful for all involved." He reasoned.

~.~.~

"Look," Bootis sighed, "we can't risk James and Lily's potential future by letting him know it's likely to happen, and we can't strip either of the choice or the chance to have something different."

"Outside of the moral issue," Janus sighed, "if he knew, then it would never happen – she only found him bearable when he stopped treating her as some kind of prize and settled for being friends with her." Janus added with mild distaste.

"But we could just make it happen like it did before." Sirius said.

"And what if in this reality they would never have been together?" Bootis asked. "What if both of them would have lived happy lives with other people? What if these versions of Lily and James would be miserable together?" Bootis countered.

"There are many reasons why not to, but we can leave it at how I won't allow it." Janus spoke up. "If this Lily chooses him then fine, but it will be her choice for better or worse."

"And you think Jeany – my Jeany." Sirius clarified. "Hasn't been pushing them together?" Sirius asked.

"Not pushing." Bootis corrected. "She's been helping them get onto friendly terms, and helping James to learn how to not piss Lily off – trying to get them to understand each other." He tried to explain. "Helping them get to a point where they could find they want to be together."

"She's been facilitating not driving or forcing" Janus supplied. "It's an important difference."

"I think we shouldn't tell James – at least not until he's happily committed to someone." Remus sighed.

"Moony!" Sirius objected.

"Pads what if next week he meets a different girl?" Remus sighed. "What if he meets someone else and forgets all about Lily, and they're together and happy and love each other – would you break them up? Force him to go after Lily instead?"

"Of course not."

"But that's just what pushing them together could unknowingly do." Bootis added in.

"I think we should continue as we have." Remus continued. "Helping James to help James, not to make sure he marries Lily and has a son – I mean what if they did get together and pregnant but it was a girl? We wouldn't slip her a potion just because the baby was a different sex, and I don't see much difference between that and pushing him and Lily together - whether he knew that these other versions of himself were with Lily or not."

"Well put Lupin." Janus said with a tiny hint of approval that earned him the shocked looks of Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"You'll find that not all doubles are exactly the same." Bootis explained. "And that even just two or three little differences can change someone notably." He added.

"For example," Janus drawled, "I am abrasive while my double is just a git."

"Are we much different?" Peter asked.

"Too early to tell, I think." Bootis answered more to himself.

"What about Jean and Trevor?" Sirius asked. "Are they the same as yours?"

"They seem exactly the same." Bootis answered.

"So just how bad did everything end up in your reality?" Remus asked. "I mean, you wouldn't have left if it hadn't right?"

"By the end," Bootis sighed deeply, "everyone either of us cared about was dead."

"Everyone?" Sirius rasped, meeting Bootis' eyes when they snapped to his at the question.

"The people I was closest to, that were still alive, were Janus and Hagrid." Bootis added without blinking. "The rest had all died - twice over for Reggie – that goes into some of the basics we should tell you."

"How can someone die twice?" Peter asked.

"How are you looking at two Sirius Blacks right now?" Bootis answered with a small grin.

"In our reality," Janus started, "we had a Jean and Trevor Orwell join us at Hogwarts just like you did." He explained. "As far as we can tell everything has gone the same, except for that our Jean and James were very close – nearly inseparable unless she was meeting with me or Reggie."

"I can't figure out what changed that." Bootis added with a shrug.

"The least information we have," Janus continued, "concerns what has happened here since Jean and Trevor have arrived. We know how it happened for us, we know what happened in this Jean and Trevor's home reality, as well as our Jean and Trevor's and a couple of others."

"So the question is where do you want to start?" Bootis asked.

"How about if our Jean and Trevor came from an identical world to the world yours did?" Remus asked.

"Similar not identical." Janus answered. "The major difference you may find sensitive." He warned.

"Go on." Sirius encouraged.

"We know of four similar worlds." Janus began. "Where in 1998, a Neville Longbottom – your Trevor and his doubles – used a device in an attempt to go back in time and save the many that had died in the second war with Riddle -"

"That's the surname of this maniac with the Death Eaters." Bootis cut in. "He wants to be called Voldemort – that should be coming out soon if it hasn't - anyway, in all four of those realities he put a taboo on that name, and so we call him either Riddle or Tom. Because it's too common to put a trace on and it pisses him off because it's his muggle father's name." Bootis explained.

"This idiot isn't some inbred brainwashed power hungry Pureblood?" Sirius asked.

"Just power hungry is dangerous enough," Janus said, "and while from what I can tell he deeply hates muggles, he doesn't have any ideas of blood purity he's just using those who do to get the power he wants, and if he does, those with ideas about purity will – like anyone else – live only until they annoy him."

"There is also the part where he apparently can't feel or understand love because his mother love potion-ed his father while he was conceived, and then the removing parts of his soul to make himself immortal, really didn't help the chances of him finding some level of humanity." Bootis added.

"In these four realities," Janus started again with a weak glare to Bootis, "the first war played out the same – at least the major events. The first war ends with Riddle killing James and Lily in his attempt to kill Harry, but he fails because he discounted Lily. He disappears and most everyone thinks he's dead. Harry is sent to live with his only remaining family, Lily's sister. He is raised in the Muggle world not knowing about Magic until his Hogwarts letter comes." Janus listed off.

"But Riddle isn't dead and he keeps trying to come back until he finally uses a bit of Harry to get his body back – or at least a version of it." Bootis added. "That's when the second war begins – in 1995 – it ends in 1998 after many people and a lot of students died fighting Riddle and his Death Eaters."

"The last detail they all share is that in the first war knowing that Riddle is after Harry, the Potters go into hiding and use a very old bit of magic to protect their home." Janus added. "It's called the Fidelius Charm and it hides the knowledge of a location of a person or persons in the soul of someone they trust or preferably love." He added without a hint of the expected sneer. "In every reality, the Potters decided that one of their friends should be their Secret Keeper – not only because there was no one they trusted more, but because the more the protected targets felt for the Keeper the stronger the spell would be. At it's strongest the house would be immune to anything – the whole village around them could be engulfed in Fiendfyre and the house would be untouched and those inside it would be perfectly safe so long as they didn't leave." Janus paused to let that sink in. "In all four realities, it's decided that Peter is the best choice, that he would be the last one that the Death Eaters would think it to be – the last they would come after and the hardest to get to."

"The Sirius in each of those had been the first choice. Baby Harry only knew him and Peter - in each of them Remus spent most of the war with different Werewolf packs. He would have been the best for just Lily but it's more important for the spell that all of the protected targets have some love for the Keeper rather than the total amount of affection, if you want the kind of protection that Janus mentioned. So it had to be Sirius or Peter, and the Sirius in each reality was seeing battle far more than many were – I mean wouldn't you go a little bloodthirsty if every Death Eater wanted to kill your godson? If they were hunting down James to find him?" Bootis asked Sirius.

"Yeah, I get that." Sirius answered.

"Then you know why your doubles would have convinced James and Lily to have Peter be the Keeper." Janus said. "So that he could be shut up somewhere safe, and you could continue hunting down Death Eaters. Because if a Secret Keeper is killed, then everyone they told about the location becomes a Secret Keeper and in all these realities their home had already been serving as a meeting place and safe-house for the Order, and it was thoughts that continuing with that would help keep the couple from going too stir crazy."

"So you've said how they all were the same, how are the four different?" Remus asked.

"In each of the four, the Secret Keeper gives the Potters up to Riddle, but in each the how and why changes." Janus answered.

"But I wouldn't." Peter whispered.

"Let him finish." Bootis insisted.

"I say Secret Keeper because in one reality the real Peter was kidnapped and replaced with a Polyjuiced Death Eater years before the Potters went into hiding." Janus said. "Then in our Jean and Trevor's reality, the three of your doubles were captured by Death Eaters after leaving a party where the Potter's were staying for the next two weeks with the Elder Potters who also put their home under the Fidelius Charm. That reality's Sirius was the Secret Keeper for the Potter parents, but only after he insisted that the only people he would tell of the location would be James, Lily, technically Harry, Remus, and Peter – that way if he was killed the elder Potters would still be safe. Where Peter was the Keeper for the younger Potter family, whose house was also an emergency safe house for the Order." Janus added. "That Sirius was tortured for the location of Harry – which he could have actually given even if it wasn't what their captors were actually asking for, but he didn't. So, that night they put the three of them together and told them that in the morning Sirius could either save his two friends there or delay the death of his godson."

"They had promised to spare James and Lily – as if they'd stand aside." Bootis added.

"So the three of them came up with a plan." Janus continued. "They would tell the Death Eaters that one of them was the Secret Keeper and that with an Unbreakable Vow to ensure that the three of them would be released immediately and unharmed, the Secret Keeper would reveal the home of Harry Potter." Janus said. "Of course, did this knowing the Potters weren't at their home and weren't going to be for two weeks, which would give them plenty of time to warn everyone that the house was compromised – at least that is how it would have worked, if the baby hadn't gotten sick and the young family returned to their home, not even thirty minutes before Riddle walked in the front door. The three of them were at the house in time to hear Lily scream as they ran to the front door. They felt the house shake as half of it was blown up when he failed to kill Harry the next moment – at full run they had only made it to the stairs and James' body. Understandably they had feared the worst, but found the baby distraught but well with no signs of Riddle or any Death Eaters."

"The Harry of our Jean and Trevor's reality." Bootis started. "Grew up with his aunt and uncle, but also with two oddly intelligent long-lived animals – a rat that lived in the walls of the house, and a big stray dog from the neighborhood that just decided to stay in Harry's room when Harry was seven and his uncle hit him for the first and last time." Bootis grinned. "The Uncle tried and tried to get rid of the dog but he always somehow not only returned but beat the man home most of the time."

"Your double Lupin," Janus said, "apparently lived on their street and worked at the muggle school Harry went to, apparently his family tried to convince the school he was stupid and a menace, but the attempt wasn't very successful due to your double."

"What about the other two?" Peter asked, with a crack in his voice.

"In the third reality Peter gave up the Secret after being promised that his friends, including James and Lily, and his own family – namely his sick little sister and mother – would not only be spared by the Death Eaters but that they could all go abroad – even told him there was a place that would heal his sister and that they all could go and live there." Janus paused. "That Harry grew up the same as the last, except without the rat, because when that Peter learned it was all a lie and that James and Lily were dead, he sent his mother and sister away before he tried to get revenge on Bellatrix and a boy just 17, named Barty - as it was them and Riddle that had tricked him and Riddle was gone – he managed to kill the boy before Bellatrix got him."

"The last one's the worst isn't it?" Remus asked. "That's why you haven't told us what happened in their reality yet."

"Yes." Bootis agreed.

"In your Jean and Trevor's home reality," Janus started. "Peter was Riddle's spy in the Order for years. So when that Sirius talked the Potters into telling everyone in the Order that he was the Secret Keeper while they used Peter instead, that Peter turned around and gave up the secret willingly to Riddle. He then framed Sirius for it, and his own death – plus about a dozen muggles. That Sirius went to Azkaban, while Peter lived as a pet rat in a Wizarding household, and Harry was left to grow up with his mother's family alone. Without the money to finance the muggle records needed to get a job, that Remus spent his life alone moving around, working whatever job he could get."

"The muggle world would never consider that Werewolves existed, but they find someone with no paper trail outside of maybe a birth certificate and they think you're some kind of criminal, illegally in the country, or running from some cult. That one, especially when you seem to have something with the full moon." Bootis sighed, "Anyway, that's all mostly the same, for the reality where Peter was replaced with a Death Eater. Except the Death Eater just killed Peter when he didn't need any more hair from him and used his real body for the frame job." Bootis added. "That Sirius learned about Peters replacement when the Death Eater that replaced and killed him was finally caught and put in the cell next to him. That Sirius escapes after twelve years when he's thin enough as Padfoot to slip through the bars. He spends nearly a year on the run looking for the proof to prove his innocence to the world, seeing as inmates don't get to write letters or request visitors – not that many there have the capability for long." Bootis added with a slight shiver.

"You can't tell me this." Peter muttered. "I shouldn't know any of this." He said a little louder. "How could you tell me?" He demanded from Bootis. "If you don't now which of those I'd be, then how could you tell me? You can't risk them!" He demanded.

"I was hoping you'd say that Wormtail." Bootis said softly, the moment before his wand was out and a stun hit Peter in the chest.

"What the hell!" Sirius demanded.

"He was right." Janus shrugged. "He can't know any of this."

"Then why not leave him unconscious with James?" Sirius demanded.

"Could you have ever looked at him the same, if we did?" Janus asked. "Wouldn't you have always wondered and held yourself back from him, even just a little? Potentially forcing him down the very road you secretly feared he'd take all along?"

"I had to know." Bootis said. "I had to know how he would react to hearing it all, even if it means nothing to his later actions, I needed to know that at least at this moment in time, he would never betray his friends." He added.

"We're going to be here awhile, we should at least fill you two in during that time." Janus sighed slightly. "So what else do you want to know?" Janus said, in hopes of moving the conversation onward.

"How'd you meet another Reggie and how did they die?" Sirius asked.

"In our reality, our Jean and Trevor came along and a year later three doubles like us came." Bootis explained. "They called themselves the Three Mister P's: Mr. Pink, Mr. Pours, and Mr. Pitch."

"In their home reality, there were no Orwells." Janus added. "But they did have two brothers from another reality, just this time it was two doubles of Neville who jumped a second time together – there was a noticeable age difference, the younger went by Trevor and the older by Algernon." Janus said.

"Trevor was Neville's childhood pet toad who was given to him by his great-uncle Algernon." Bootis added. "But anyway, Mr. Pink was a double of Peter, Mr. Pours was a double of Aberforth Dumbledore, and Mr. Pitch was a double of Reggie. They came from 1985, they were all that was left of the Order in that world, they said both sides lost the war. Mr. Pitch - Reggie died a year after I met him saving my ass from Bellatrix, and my Reggie was the last to die – technically the war had been over for a week, but a mob saw that mark on his arm and they didn't care that he joined as a spy for the Order or even that it was all over the papers, they beat him to death all the same."

"So how did two sets of doubles end up in the same reality?" Remus asked, recognizing the look on Bootis' face and knowing a change in topic would be appreciated.

"Well to actually answer that we would have to understand far more about this device." Janus said. "But we can tell you why I guess."

"So that reality where Peter was replaced with a Death Eater?" Bootis asked to see if they remembered. "Right, so that world plays out pretty closely to this Jean and Trevor's world – at least as far as the wars go."

"Alright." Remus nodded for him to continue.

"So in 1998 after the final Battle of the second war, that Neville Longbottom is on his way to the kitchens to talk to an Elf before he uses the device. On his way, he runs into a housemate of his - a twin who just lost his brother in the battle."

"His twin brother." Janus clarified. "The man in question was a Weasley and had several brothers."

"Right, so his name was George and it ended up that he and Neville were going to go back together. But then Hermione – that's Jean's double – had seen Neville before and wanted to check on him, so she and Harry and Ron go to find him and the three catch him and George trying to use the device. Hermione and Harry run forward and try to stop them, Ron follows to help but he's too late. Neville, Harry, Hermione, and George land in 1978 and another reality but they don't know that for a while." Bootis added.

"How close is that to what happened with our Jean and Trevor?" Sirius asked. "Obviously the years are different and we don't have a George or Harry here."

"Like I said the war was functionally the same, as was that day, but your Trevor never talked to George before leaving, although he did apparently see him on his way to the kitchens, and your Jean did see Neville/Trevor and wanted to check on him, but Harry and Ron didn't go with her. So, she found him in the kitchens and tried to stop him, and they both ended up here, but clearly not in 1978." Janus answered. "And as we know Wemsi is here with them, I would guess that just like our Jean and Trevor they found her after she arrived a few months after they did."

"So do those four land and look over to find another Trevor- I mean Neville?" Remus asked.

"No," Janus answers. "They fight another war and kill Riddle quickly but they don't kill Bellatrix and three years later she leads a new war. During which that Ron who didn't arrive with him and a double of Wemsi arrive, which causes some issues because in those almost four years for the first four, Hermione and George – Ron's older brother – get engaged and Ron arrives from just starting his relationship with Hermione. Anyway, all that drama leads to Ron being captured, the others going to save him, and Harry finding a way to kill Bellatrix and ending the war but he and Ron die."

"That Hermione, Neville, and George jump – sorry, use the device, because that war with Bellatrix killed a lot of the people they loved, and they thought they had one more war in them if it meant they could maybe get it right." Bootis said.

"In that reality they stay unnoticed like we have, but after almost a year they find another Neville and a Weasley twin, but this times it's Neville and Fred who arrive at Hogwarts and started working with Dumbledore – Dumbledore changed them to look like brothers and they joined the sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts and went by Trevor and Trick, respectively." Janus added.

"And there's a little drama about it because that Fred had just watched his Hermione die in the finale battle along with his twin – and when I say 'his', I mean they were freshly engaged and had been together since her third year." Bootis added. "But the two twins decided that they didn't care if the other was only a copy of their dead twin, or if there was a small age difference, that they were exactly the same as the twin they had lost and they wouldn't lose them for anything. That Hermione bowed out, wanting them to be happy and have in each other what they had before, but after a few months the almost twins decided they'd rather share her romantically then only have her as a friend, so they convinced her into a polyandry relationship and were apparently very happy."

"Like a Menage a trois? Or a Triad if you want it to sound cult-y instead of cultured." Sirius added.

"Only if the twins were fucking each other as well as her." Bootis laughed. "Which I guess technically might not have been Incest?"

"Anyway in that reality," Janus carried on, "the war ended well – at least for the world, and that Hermione a woman of 29, was tried of fighting wars, and wanted to have a normal life and maybe think about a family down the road, so it was the two Nevilles who left - needing to try to get everything to work out. That Hermione told them before they left, that she was going to spend her life researching these realities and the devices, and that she would make boxes with everything she found and send them back in time to other realities with travellers – ones with a version of her, Neville, or the twins – and that they should look for one when they arrived."

"She told them that she would make them so only a double of the four of them could see or open them and that she would hide them in places related to them but out of the way of prying eyes." Bootis added.

"How?" Remus asked. "She would need blood to even have a chance of doing that and with both doubles of Neville leaving she would only have access to herself and the twins." He added.

"You're forgetting about the baby Neville of that world." Bootis answered. "He was orphaned, having traded places with the Harry's of the other realities as Riddles target. Although it was in a different way then we told you of those four Realities where Riddle went after Harry, but all the same both of his parents, as well as the rest of his even semi close family were killed in the war by Riddle's attempts to get to him, even if Riddle never managed to get close enough to try and actually kill him."

"James and Lily of that world lived through the war and they adopted little Neville when all his family and his godparents died. They raised him and Harry together as brothers. The Hermione in that reality had watched the two boys every Friday night so the parents could have a child free night and the two toddlers had become best friends." Bootis explained. "Apparently that James and Sirius fell right in with Fred and George and the Prewett twins of that reality after the war - that Peter, Remus, and the Weasley family had all been killed in the war also." He explained.

"Like I said, in that reality, the war turned out well for the world." Janus said.

"The Prewetts sister Weasley or Jane Weasley?" Sirius asked.

"The Prewetts sister. Who was the double of Fred, George and Ron's mother." Bootis answered.

"I thought Jean said their kids were named Bill and Charlie?" Sirius frowned. "She told me about taking care of them during the attack at the wedding."

"In all four realities we told you about Molly Prewett marry Arthur Weasley and has seven children – Bill and Charlie are the names of the oldest two, my Jean had looked up to the versions of them in her reality and was very protective and fond of the versions of them in my reality." Bootis added. "After one birthday little Charlie decided she was his aunt and Bill thought Gideon should step up and make it true." Bootis snickered to himself.

"Where the kids killed too?" Remus asked a little aghast at the implication.

"No, no. Although, not for lack of trying on the Death Eaters parts." Bootis answered. "Their parents were damn good with a wand and were fiercely protective – so their three children lived and were raised by their uncles who resigned from the Aurors to take care of the boys. The Prewetts mother also lived and helped her sons and son-in-law take care of the boys."

"But we're getting off track, there's no way you're going to retain little details like this for each world just from this conversation." Janus said. "Better to stick to the big point if we can. The two Nevilles took one of the devices and jumped again because while the numbers of those lost in the war were pretty small nearly everyone they knew and cared about was part of that tally." Janus added. "They arrived in the home reality of the Three Mr. P's, going by the names Trevor and Algernon and claiming to be brothers as there was about a four-year age difference between the two which side by side was enough to be noticeable and ruled out being twins."

"You said Jean and James were close?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I was even a little jealous at first but James must have seen it because he pulled me along one day before it could even start to really bother me." Bootis admitted.

"How would we figure out what changed?" Remus asked. "Couldn't it be anything?"

"That's exactly the problem." Bootis agreed. "Tiny seemingly unimportant choices can end up having a huge effect, and you never even think to connect the two until later. It's like Fawley's chocolate." Bootis explained causing quickly growing confusion.

"Fawley like the Professor?" Sirius asked, clearly confused.

"He used to give out candy from Hogsmead to whoever did best on a big assignment." Remus said. "But I don't understand what that has to do with anything..."

"What?" Bootis couldn't help but laugh (it was just too absurd). "You lot didn't put it together when Jean got sick?" He asked incredulously.

"What are you talking about? Jeany never got sick from some chocolate – or even sick at all."

"The day of the full moon – the day right after that night with the girls and truth or dare." Bootis tried to jog their memory.

"Jean wasn't sick that day." Sirius shook his head.

"Did she not spend that moon with you? Keep you from hurting anyone?" Bootis asked Remus but after a moment of no answer looked to Sirius.

"Alright, let's back up." Janus interjected. "Did you have this party? And if not was it or anything like it, considered?" Janus asked.

"Yeah we had it, and it was the night before the full moon." Sirius answered.

"Alright, so did you dare Jean to kiss you?" Bootis asked Sirius.

"Yes, -"

"And did she kiss James instead?" Bootis asked.

"What?" Sirius looked at him like he was crazy. "You do understand that James is crazy about Lily and refuses the opportunity to kiss other girls. And, that he apparently looks like Harry so she wouldn't be jumping to kiss him either."

"James told her to pick him when she said there were only two real options." Bootis said. "He asked her to trust him, and then they basically held their faces together at the mouth while trying not laugh and then nearly hyperventilating." He explained to blank faces. "... Later he said Remus had told him he had a thing for Jean when James had asked him the week before and that was why he did it." Bootis added to fill the silence.

"Which means Remus didn't avoid her." Sirius said softly.

"What? What happened?" Bootis asked.

"She didn't kiss James, and she didn't kiss me, she kissed Remus and then he avoided her the next day.

"I wasn't avoiding her, I just didn't feel good..." Remus muttered under his hand as he scratched his cheek.

"Didn't you know she'd be in the Library that morning doing some assignment?" Bootis asked. "Or at least that she usually was? Which is why you would do your work in the Library instead of in your bed while the others chatted about nothing?"

"...I did." Remus answered resignedly.

"My Remus joined her in the Library that morning after Professor Fawley asked for a word after breakfast where he gave him back a paper with a chocolate bar for having the highest mark on the assignment. That chocolate bar was shared with Jean and within an hour she was clearly sick and getting worse." Bootis said slowly. "She ended up collapsing and having some kind of fit – Old Billie called Pomphrey to the Library and made everyone else leave until Jean could be taken to the Hospital Wing." He added.

"None of that happened." Remus said with a shake of his head. "I went out past the greenhouses and wrote the paper alone on the lawn. I ate half the bar and was going to save the rest for later, but it melted in the sun and I didn't notice and it made a mess in my bag." He added with a sigh.

"So you didn't see her that morning but she still spent the moon with you? How did that happen?" Janus asked.

"She found me in the hall on my way to the Hospital Wing to meet Madam Pomphrey who was to walk me down that night." Remus answered. "James and Sirius were walking with me but I was worried about Peter being upset with us, so they went to find him. It was plenty early, I should have gotten there fine, but then the pain started rapidly and I knew something was wrong but I could barely walk even with the wall taking most of my weight. Jean found me like that, and dragged me down the stair to the main hall and out the front doors instead of to the Hospital Wing."

"If you changed outside the school then Dumbledore wouldn't have been aware." Janus muttered as he thought.

"How'd it happen for you?" Sirius asked.

"Remus followed Jean and Pomphrey to the Hospital Wing, and Trevor got a note about Jean while we were in the common room so the three of us went to see what was wrong – oh, and your map is with me by the way, what do you think Janus is it safe for them to get it back?"

"James or Peter could still notice something off if they found out it was back, and it would be pretty hard to hide from people who know about it." Janus added with a small shake of his head.

"I guess I'll have to keep it until I can figure something out." Bootis sighed. "So, let's see, right. We're all in the hospital wing and quickly figure out that it's likely the chocolate bar. At that moment Dumbledore arrived with Slughorn, both having been called by Madam Pomphrey, and they knew right away it's poison. So Slughorn ends up working on an antidote while Dumbledore storms off after Fawley the moment we tell him about the Chocolate – but Fawley apparently heard about Jean and fled the school in front of a whole bunch of students that had been gossiping about it. So Dumbledore's away for awhile but finds him that evening coming out of Gringotts. Anyway, Slughorn gets Jean awake but Pomphrey insists she stay at least the night if not the next day. That evening when Remus, James, and I are trying to think of a reason to leave right after the girls left, and right before Madam Pomfrey tried to give Jean a sleeping potion, Remus suddenly feels bad and quickly starts freaking out. Pomfrey was just about to call Slughorn back when Remus begs me and James to get the others out – Jeany realizes what's happening and whispers for Trevor to grab Madam Pomfrey and drag her into her office and magically lock the two of the inside. Luckily, it had been only Jeany sick that day, so it was only the seven of us. She asks me if James can change which neither Remus nor James understood, but I say yes – he had managed just the night before. She tells us to start moving all the furniture up against the back wall because it will get in the way later. So me and James do that while she locks all the doors, and then I heard her trying to calm Remus down when she was done – telling him to trust her and that she wouldn't let him hurt anyone - a few minutes later she proved it too. I had already spent three moons with him, but James was disturbed by the pain he saw and it messed with his focus, and then a growling Werewolf didn't help any, but Hartz had Moony on the ground the moment he thought about moving towards James. Jeany kept him pinned, and I stayed in front of James just in case until James managed a deep breath and turned." Bootis paused for a moment. "A second later, a Pheonix Patronus comes in with Dumbledore's voice and tells Jean that he knows what's happening and that everything will be alright. He let us pretend that me and James went out the double doors to the ward and locked them from the outside but he was the one to break the lock in the morning while we were all asleep on a pile of mattresses and blankets on the floor." Bootis finished.

"So Fawley was a Death Eater then?" Sirius asked.

"He maintained he wasn't, but he bent over backward serving Riddle, so whether he had a tattoo or not, and regardless of his reasons, he was a Death Eater in my book." Bootis shrugged.

"Our's admitted that he gave Remus the spiked bar because Riddle wanted Greyback and his pack working for him, and thought being able to hand Remus over would be a good way to get that. He also passed information about students and the happenings at Hogwarts, " Janus added, "he's why they started targeting Jean and Trevor – plenty of other people could have told him about the Patronus', but none of them did in our reality until Riddle started asking if Fawley's stories were true."

"So why exactly are you telling us this?" Remus asked. "I mean what are we supposed to do?"

"We've been doing our best to monitor your Jean and Trevor along with everything else, but there are still things we aren't able to see, and with the changes, we have made I fear that soon we won't be able to predict actions anymore unless we can get more information." Janus answered. "We want you to monitor Jean and Trevor for us." He added.

"You Sirius," Bootis started, "Jean will think she stunned and Obliviated James, Remus, and Peter, so now she'll tell you everything and you might not think it at the moment but you'll quickly learn you already know 80 percent of her story." Bootis said. "When she sees you next she'll give you all the reasons why you can't tell James, and she's right. Then she'll tell you not to tell Peter – I'm not sure if she will tell you about him in her reality because my Jeany really didn't want to. Then she'll give her reasons for not telling Remus and you'll think it's bullshit because it is, but realize that she's just trying to ensure him the same happy ending as James." He added.

"My doubles were married?" Remus asked.

"In all the reality er know of where you survive the first war you were married with at least one child." Janus answers. "In your Jean's reality, your double married in 1996 or 1997 to a woman who went by Tonks." Bootis laughed.

"Like Andromeda? Does Ted die?" Sirius asked, his voice sounding off.

"Like, but not Andromeda, rather her daughter." Bootis tried no to grin.

"Nymphadora? She's like three or something!" Sirius protested.

"He did say in 1996 at the earliest." Janus sighed. "I think she was 23 or something during the relationship."

"I'd turn 36 in '96." Remus muttered with a frown.

"Wizards easily live to 180 years, a 13-year difference really isn't anything unless one is underage, and even in the muggle would that age difference would be excepted with a 40-year-old and a 27-year-old." Janus sighed.

"What about in the other realities?" Sirius asked.

"In the two where his double lived near Harry and worked at Harry's Muggle school, both Remus' married a coworker." Janus answered. "In the reality where Peter died, that Remus married a squib woman that worked in the office at the school who would become Harry's counselor and that was just before Harry started the Muggle School. In the other one – _our_ Jean and Trevor's world where Peter lived as a Rat with Harry – that Remus married the muggle woman who had been Harry's first-grade teacher, they married the summer after Harry's first year at Hogwarts." Janus finished.

"What about your reality?" Sirius asked with a small smile.

"He already told you that the Remus Lupin of our reality died in the war." Janus answered instead of Bootis who was suppressing his amusement. "He was unmarried." Janus added coolly.

"So if you just want us to tell you what Jean and Trevor are up to then why do you need me?" Remus asked. "If Jeany thinks she Obliviated me, what can I tell you?"

"Jeany finds it hard to lie to her friends." Bootis started.

"Trying would be a better word." Janus muttered. "She does the lying well and without problem – it's the guilt and the stress..."

"Fine, she finds it trying." Bootis corrected. "Anyway, the way she will be with Sirius now that she can be completely honest will be different than how she is with those she can't and that difference in how she seems could be important to truly monitor both their plans and well being." Bootis finished.

"And I refused to be outnumbered by them." Janus added with a shrug.

"Also we need Jeany to find one of those boxes as soon as possible – hopefully, this reality has one too." Bootis added.

"Couldn't Trevor find it?" Sirius asked.

"If it's from the reality we told you about – then yes." Janus answered. "But the box our Jean found was from a similar reality to that one but not the same one – she wouldn't tell us much at all of what was written in the book she found in the box -"

"Expect that the maker was another her at age 154, having spent over 100 years monitoring realities so that she could send boxes with everything she found to realities with a Hermione, Harry or Neville as a Traveler." Bootis cut in. "She also mentioned how she was shocked her double was willing to be in a relationship with two men." He added. "Oh, and she did say that if anyone tried to read the book but one of those people that it would turn to dust, and a bunch of other things to make sure no one else could get the information and well we can confirm the whole turning to dust thing..." He added a little bitterly.

"I was wrong and I admitted it!" Janus snapped. "It's not like you haven't fucked up plenty, so let's drop it."

~.~.~

"It's time I think." Bootis sighed taking out his wand. "You want to lay down Remus? You need to be unconscious as if Jean had stunned and Obliviated you." He explained.

"Right." Remus agreed and laid down on the stone floor and laid there a moment before he was hit with a stun from Bootis' wand.

"How am I suppose to get these three back?" Sirius asked.

"With that stone spell, Jeany taught you of course." Janus sighed. "You do know the counter don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." Sirius nodded.

"Good." Janus nodded. "And there unconscious so it won't be disturbing for them, just make sure to put them where you want them before you turn them back, so you don't try levitating them and give them all bruises you have to make bad excuses for." Janus added with a look to Bootis who gave him a prolonged rude gesture and a fake smile."

"Before you do all that." Bootis said a moment later. "You need to stop pushing Jean and Remus together."

"Why? They'd be perfect!"

"They would be." Bootis agreed. "But they aren't now." He added.

"I would prefer if Jean was left to choose the relationships my Jean had." Janus sighed. "It would mean less unforeseen changes to the timeline." he explained.

"Her and Remus not trying to date isn't going to screw anything up." Bootis countered to Janus before turning to Sirius. "And it will make them more willing to get together later when they both have changed." Bootis added before Sirius could say anything.

"So I was right." Sirius grinned. "Your Jean and Remus were together." He said.

"Yeah, they tried next year and they wanted it to work but they were both unhappy – what you have to understand is," Bootis sighed, "well, my Jean liked Remus but felt she shouldn't. One, because her Remus Lupin was her teacher and while she never thought of the man as anything other than a teacher or a mentor, having romantic feelings for Remus felt wrong to her – as if he was her teacher." He explained. "Two, because she was lying to him and he thought she was his age when she was actually about three years older than him, and thus him being underage when she wasn't and how that would be morally wrong of her – and she still felt that way even when he was 17 because muggle's become adults at 18." Bootis sighed. "And third, it's because she also looked up to and was friends with this double of our cousin and she feels like it would be her stealing him from her, even though part of her hoped he would fall in love with someone that had died in her first war so he wouldn't have to wait so long for happiness."

"They didn't work the first time because Jean was still unstable in her identity, and his lacking self-confidence pissed her off to no end." Janus countered. "She was always bitching about his issues surrounding being a Werewolf and how it made her want to yell at and or hit him until he stopped." Janus sighed. "I wish I could forget." He said with a half-hearted sneer.

"It's the real him she'd be happy with isn't it?" Sirius asked. "The him we see sometimes." He added to Bootis. "The one that comes out when we plan shit or do a prank or sometimes now just when we're just messing around." He added.

"Yeah," Bootis agreed, "but it's also the swotty him you see in the Library with Jean while their deep in discussion over something you couldn't care less about."

"And your Remus became that?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but it took awhile and I think it took the war, and a lot of terrible dates as much it did us and Jean insisting he was just as good." Bootis answered.

"And Jeany will find herself soon?" Sirius asked after a pause. "What? You didn't think I noticed?" He asked Janus with a grin. "It's hard to miss when someone basically does what someone else would do whenever they find themselves in a hard spot." He added. "That and how she mentions not feeling or being like the old her and not even knowing if she wants to be."

"She'll be better at the start of term if all goes well." Janus said. "But it won't be until about this time next year that she'll be truly comfortable with herself and who she has grown to be." He added.

~.~.~

"Well, should we go back to the meeting?" 'Emia asked, seeing Trevor and Martin return from their short walk around the garden.

"Suppose we have to." Jean sighed. "I have a long night ahead of me, can't really afford to put this off any longer."

"More brewing?" 'Emia asked.

"Yes, is Remus staying with you yet or is he still at home?" Jean asked but didn't leave enough pause for an answer. "I'll need to bring him his doses by tomorrow night." She added.

"He's only been spending the evenings with us, but I'll make sure he floos over hear for it tomorrow evening if you don't drop it off before then." 'Emia said.

"Good." Jean agreed before looking to Trevor as he came to stand beside her. "We still have to show off and explain the whole get up." Jean sighed.

"Then you have to brew for an hour or two right?" Trevor asked.

"Yes I might stay an extra hour or two – Reggie's been feeling neglected I think – not that he'd come out and say it of course." She grumbled.

"So you'll be coming back pissed then?" Trevor chuckled as he pulled her away back into the house and the meeting they had left. Leaving 'Emia and Martin to follow them.

"In one way or another." Jean agreed.

"Best to talk to Moody before you go then instead of after – he'll be a pain if you make him wait and come back moody or sloshed." Trevor added quietly as he opened the double doors to the meeting room.

"I figured I'd talk to him first, while I pull out some memories – I figure he'll be the best to entrust them too." Jean added quietly as the two of them meet everyone's eyes as they returned.

"He'll probably lock them up in the new bracelet safe-house." Trevor shrugged.

"Well, people do have to be conscious to go snooping."

"Good your back let's get on with this." Moody said gruffly.

~.~.~

"You're late." Severus greeted her as she stepped out of the floo.

"No I'm not your clock is five minutes fast." Jean answered. "I had another three minutes to get here." She added just because he had been rude and Moody had annoyed her with his 'about damn time' line when she had given him her bottled memories.

"Reggie will back by the time we should be done – he had hoped you'd stay a bit."

"Has he held to our agreement?" Jean asked. "Only drinking if I'm there drinking with him?" She asked a little skeptically.

"He thought about drinking alone and told him I'd poison him just enough for him to spend the week in the bathroom clinging to the toilet. So, yes he has kept his word and I haven't had to deal with a drunk roommate." He added with a shrug.

"I can't tell if I've rubbed off on you or if you've rubbed off on me..."

"Let avoid all rubbing all together shall we."

~.~.~

"We should have over twice as many doses as we did last time, by the time we finish tomorrow." Severus said after having counted the cases of Wolfsbane they had made.

"There is no knowing what the demand will be, now that so many had a full moon under their own control, there could be countless more who want it – no one really knows how many Werewolves there are in Europe." She added.

"Well if the demand tomorrow is so great we can continue to brew the rest of the week and some will just have to show up every night for their dose." Severus shrugged. "We have the ingredients and the time."

"Kreacher, put my cloak away and retire for the night."

"Ah right on time." Severus sighed. "I'll be fleeing to the building's library – it's quite acceptable on its collection of Potions books – don't leave a mess."

"Of course not." Jean agreed.

"Good. This is for you," he set a jar on the cases of Wolfsbane, "it should be much better than the one before, seeing as know I know how you got that scar now." He added as he opened the door to the room they had claimed for their potion making, and joined Reggie in the living room of their magical flat. "I'm leaving, have the decency to to be drunk and drooling in the privacy of your room when I return in two and half hours." He added to Reggie with a nod as he threw on his cloak.

"Hello Jean, goodnight Severus." Reggie greeted with a smile.

"Goodnight." Severus returned before he closed the front door behind him.

"He couldn't leave fast enough – sometimes I consider that he's met a nice witch on another floor." Reggie sighed as he collapsed onto one side of the coach. "Then I remember what awful company he is most of the time."

"He doesn't like drinking." Jean shrugged.

"He's father was an alcoholic," Reggie agreed, " but then so is mine and you don't see that stopping me." He added. "I find I prefer the muggle stuff because I can just keep doubling the bottles, but I do have Firewhiskey if you'd prefer." He offered.

"Muggle suits me just fine."

"Well then would you like a bottle of tequila like last time or would you like …" He paused as he pulled out the bottle to look at what it said. "Spiced Rum."

"I always loved the smell of rum – so I might as well try it." Jean decided.

"Your father's drink of choice?" Reggie asked. "Mine likes Brandy – do muggles have brandy?" He added as he handed her the bottle.

"Muggles do also make brandy." Jean answered as she struggled briefly with breaking the cap. "And no, it was my mother that liked rum – although she didn't really drink it – at least not straight. She would make rum cakes, and on special occasions, she'd spike her drink with some." She explained. "My father didn't like alcohol much, but what he would drink was dark red wine."

"Mother send me a howler this morning."

"Seems her style." Jean noted.

"She blames me for losing her the family elf." He explained. "She went to Gringotts and officially cut me off, and then went home and burned me from her precious family tree and then poof the bond broke and he came to me, and now I have two elves pestering me and I can't get rid of either."

~.~.~

"Why are you up?" Fabian asked his brother, having found him in the sitting room in front of the fire.

"It's my day and Jean isn't back yet." Gideon answered.

"If she's late, then go get her." Fabian sighed. "I would."

"It's late and I don't want to disturb the Potters if it's not an emergency." Gideon sighed. "She's at one of their properties, and Moody checked and secured it weeks ago."

"So see if Wemsi will answer and go get her – or even go so far as have Hagrid or Trevor order her too – even though she'd probably at least check in on Jean just so wouldn;t wake one of the other two."

"That's true." Gideon agreed. "Um, Wemsi? Can you hear me? I could really use a hand?" He tried calling to the ceiling. "Do you think that worked?"

"I don't know." Fabian shrugged. "You could always call one of ours to relay your requ-" POP

"Mister Gideon wanted to see Wemsi?" The elf appeared.

"Jean's later than she said she would be – could you maybe remind her of the time for me? It being my shift I can't go to bed until both Orwells are here and the house is locked up tight." He explained as Wemsi seemed to think it over before giving a nod and disappearing again with another POP.

"Well good luck with that." Fabian smiled. "I'm going to enjoy the last few hours of my day off."

Gideon listened to his brother's footsteps fade down the hall. After, he sat in silence wondering if he was going to have to make someone up or if it was worth the risk of just going to bed. He was sure she was fine, and that the worst that would befall her there was scathing remarks or too much drink. Moody would have his ass either way if he found out he had gone to bed without both of his charges accounted for. ' _And Moody always finds out_ ,' he thought with a sigh.

POP.

"Thank you Wemsi." He heard Jean say just as the two appeared.

"Wemsi get's miss cocoa." The elf beamed before popping away.

"How drunk are you?" Gideon asked looking her over.

"I am not drunk." She snapped. "Alright, I'm barely drunk! Which is apparently as drunk as I can get now." She huffed.

"You know people are generally very drunk when they insist that they aren't that drunk." Gideon said with a maddening grin.

"I know exactly how drunk I am." She said. "Just enough to sound and look it and to have all those drunk thoughts, but not enough that my mental filter isn't stopping me from doing anything embarrassing." She explained.

"Like what?" He grinned.

"Like answering that." She laughed back.

"Alright." He conceded with a smile. "You're not _that_ drunk."

"To be far you almost got me, but only because I've been playing up my intoxication all night by doing all the not too embarrassing things that pop into my head. Seeing as Reggie doesn't know why I suddenly can't get past this level intoxication." She sighed.

"I was reconsidering until you used 'intoxication' – no one who is truly intoxicated would say that, and if they did, they certainly wouldn't pull it off."

"I'm a little sad that I can't prove you wrong – because I'm sure that even at the highest level of intoxication, that I could have and would have said it just fine."

"Yes well you spare me that argument and I won't lecture you on abusing alcohol at your age." He said not expecting her to snort at him.

"You do realize I'm about 19 and just drunk enough that I might actually hex you with something nasty if you dare lecture me like a child when you're only what 3 years older than me?"

"What?" He looked at her.

"You see," she sighed heavily, "this is way Hogwarts should teach math instead of assuming parents are going to do an adequate job." She sighed. "When was I born Gideon?" She asked with her hand on her hips, with one brow raised and one foot tapping softly.

"September 1979."

"And when did Trevor and I travel from?" She asked again stepping closer as if he was a child and the motion could coax the answer from him.

"March 1998."

"Which would have made me how old?" She asked waiting for his answer until he looked up and was clearing trying to figure out how to go about calculating the answer. "Take 1979 from 1998 to get the age I would turn that year and subtract one because March comes before September." She sighed.

"Eighteen and about 6 months." He answered.

"Yes, and we got here on the 18th of November and it's now the 3rd of July." She prompted. "Or at least it was if it's past midnight, now."

"Which is another approximate 6 months." He answered. "So you're just about 19." He agreed.

"Plus add two weeks for my use of the time turner in third year." She conceded.

"Only two weeks?"

"Well, the agreement was only using it for class – not for more study time or for sleep because that would have thrown off my internal clock too much. So it was only a few extra hours each week of classes plus the three hours to save Sirius and Buckbeak it comes to just about 15 days." She explained.

"Right." He said in a way that could have been replaced by 'it's too late for this'. "So 19 not 16."

"Yes." She laughed and kissed him on the check before leaving him. "Go to bed before your brain melts!" She added over her shoulder as she left the room and maneuvered down the dark hallway to her room.

Still chuckling to herself, about how bad wizards are at math, she opened the letters on her desk and sat down to read and reply to them before going to bed. The first was from Lily inviting her to visit for a few days and how much fun it would be to get them all together if they could find a time that worked for all of them. She set that letter to the side to talk to Moody about before answering. The next was a reply from Patty and further discussion on the topic of creating a spell that could summon books by that contain a certain idea – an extension of her spell that had a book flip to the next page with a given word. She spent about an hour penning a reply to Patty before she opened the last letter from Lucinda with an update on Katie, who woke that morning but last things she remembered where from the end of fourth year.

* * *

 **A/N - Those who guessed the Bootis/Janus Identities:**

 _Ch 15_

 **Juliethobo** \- guessed Severus or Sirius for Bootis  (got the constellation connection and so close to the reason - made me so happy)

 **animelover5107** \- Guessed Severus for Bootis

 **I was BOTWP** \- ruled out Snape with seemingly sound logic and named Sirius the obvious-but-maybe-too-obvious choice

 **Blue Luver5000** \- guessed harry or Sirius for Bootis

 **Sammy smith** no guess but got that it's two people when I was trying to trick everyone - so happy

 _Ch 16_

 **GanjiaQueen91** \- guessed the two are Sirius and Reggie or Sirius and Severus

 **I was BOTWP** \- guessed Sirius for Bootis and Severus for Janus

 **CocoLocoKelby** \- guessed Sirius for Bootis and Severus for Janus

 _Ch 17_

 **Hammylammy** \- kinda guessed that Janus is Severus (more implied the name fit if it was but I'm counting it)

 _Ch 18_

Guest - one of the guest comment hit it on the nose - I hope I didn't drag it out too long for you (in my defense I thought it would be like 3 chapters, not 5).

 **GanjiaQueen91** \- Picked Severus and Sirius over the two blacks from their guess in chapter 16


	21. Chapter 21: Respite

**A/N - updated with small changes and a few small scenes add at the end 9/3/2017. Sorry thought I put this up just a few weeks after the first version.**

* * *

 **Neville and the Do-Over**

Chapter 21 – Respite

[The next night]

(Sunday, July 4th, 1976)

"You're better than you were." Reggie said sitting cockeyed on the couch next to her so that he could evaluate her fully.

"I put all the bad thoughts in a bottle and sent it away." Jean shrugged, looking him over and wondering if there was any way for her to ask what was bothering him.

"Close your eyes for a moment?" He asked softly, right before clearing his throat and chugging down a fifth of his bottle. She raised an interested brow in response but then closed her eyes as he asked - maybe she wouldn't have to ask after all. She heard him put his bottle down before he spoke again. "Do me a favor? Let me test a theory - just for a minute, then I'll explain." He promised. She heard the desperation in his voice, that note of venerability that she'd only heard from him once before (the night of his birthday).

"Alright." She answered, her eyes still closed. "Is there more to this favor than this?" She asked.

"Just play along." He requested and she could feel his words on her face. Before she could wonder, she felt lips on hers and for a moment she froze, but then it made sense – somehow this was the favor he wanted – so she kissed him back.

He started slow and hovering – seemingly not daring enough to touch her more than he was. With a frustrated sound in his throat, he became more insistent and her first thought was stopping it there but he had seemed so unsure before. For some reason he needed this, so she took him by the cheek and the back of the neck and moved him as she saw fit. He seemed happier and more relaxed for her guiding but he still seemed frustrated or desperation somehow. He wasn't a bad kisser, but he clearly had little experience and was tense despite his drunken state (at least he wasn't sloppy about it).

He had asked her to play along for a minute, so she gave him a minute. When she deemed that minute was up she put him back where he had been before with a gentle guiding hand and opened her eyes. He was stoic but she could see the disappointment in his eyes, bordering on devastation.

"Bollocks." He breathed crumpling in on himself slightly and squeezing his eyes shut tight. His hands came up to cover his face and pull at his hair as his knees came up against his chest, giving his arms a place to rest.

"Care to give that explanation now?" Jean asked like nothing had happened. As if she was talking with him about some assignment.

"I was so sure..." He breathed into his knees. "I thought with the others it was the shallow interest...they were pretty enough but they were stupid and annoying and one of their voices made me cringe every time she opened her mouth." He muttered. " I just... I thought that it just had to be someone interesting – that I just needed some fondness or something..." He sighed dejectedly and coming out of his ball enough to pick up his bottle again before enevolping it with his body. He took another large swig and nestle it between his chest and legs. "I thought it'd work with _you_." He sighed rubbing his face roughly with his free hand before he dared to look at her. "Don't be angry." He asked.

"I'm not angry Reggie, I just want to understand." She said.

"You're smart and kind and give a damn." He shrugged. "… and it's not like you aren't pretty..." He added. "It's not like I thought about you romantically – it was more that I didn't see you in a clearly unromantic way... if that makes any sense." He grumbled. "It was eating me up... the not knowing... I just figured that if it could work with any girl that it would work, at least a bit, with you." He sighed heavily, curling in on himself more.

"Would it be easier for you if I said it?" Jean asked.

"I don't like girls." He muttered. "... _apparently_..." He added bitterly before taking another drink.

"Is there someone you might like?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright." She agreed with a shrug for his sake before leaning back into the couch with her own bottle.

"I don't have to ask for your confidence, do I?" He rasped a few minutes later.

"Of course not Reggi-"

"Jean!" Severus' voice cut through the room.

"Yes, Severus?" Jean asked as she stood and walked down the hall to where Severus stood in the hall.

"Pay attention." He growled, as he grabbed her left sleeve and yanked it down. "If you can't keep aware then you shouldn't be drinking." He hissed.

"I'm aware enough to know that while it was close – it was still at least an inch away." She answered – all pretense of her drunkenness gone as she hissed back at him pulling the offending sleeve up past her elbow. "I'm also aware that unlike charms on a cursed scar – charms to preserve makeup on a cursed scar hold just fine." She added. "I'm in a skirt after all and you can't see that bite on my calf either – do not take your issues out on me." She added in a low growl.

"You're a better actress than I thought." He conceded, referring to her sudden lack of a drunken smile and the slight sway to her movements.

"That bite that disgusts you so much," Jean prefaced with a sneer, "makes it so I can't get drunk – I get close enough to be able to fake it damn well but that's it." Jean hissed.

"It doesn't disgust me." He argued petulantly and she made a sound that made it clear that she didn't believe him for a moment. "I think the change in senses could expand on the realm of the possibility with potions." He added as if proof of his words. She thought about making a comment about lab rats, but she knew this was progress – so she held her tongue, regardless of how tired she was of his shit. "How has the distribution been going?" He changed the subject when it was clear she wasn't going to argue with him.

"Nothing has come up so far, but we've had more people so far. Most of the repeats want to get their doses the first day to make sure we don't run out. I did talk with that man I told you about though, Mr. Dior, about him and his son – he decided not to give it to his son." Jean summarized.

"Why not? It should be perfectly safe for a child."

"One," Jean sighed, "as a general note parents don't usually take 'should be perfectly safe' as safe enough for _their_ child, but his reason had more to do with the fact that the boy is only three. Which means both that his wolf is easily contained and that getting him to take anything that foul tasting, would be near impossible. Especially, seeing that they stun him before both changes – which again is only possible because he is so young." Jean noted. "So why would any child, agree to drink something that disgusting, when he doesn't understand what is happening to him every full moon and when he has never felt the pain of the change?" She asked him. "And then, why would his father or grandmother try to make him take it when he is no danger to anyone yet and won't be for years?"

"I suppose, that would be an exercise in futility." Severus conceded.

Soon after that, she left to return to the Prewett home. She had left Remus' potions there with Trevor just in case she wasn't back before moon-raise but she hadn't needed to. Trevor was packing – or rather he was pre-packing when she returned. She checked in with him and Hagrid briefly, before heading outside for awhile where she planned to sit and stare into the night's sky and try not to think about everything.

After half an hour, the sun was setting. She barely noticed that fact, she was too busy thinking about Severus and what a pain in the arse he was, and then about seeing Katie again and how it would be good but also strange. She didn't like the ideas of more lies, but Trevor was right about it being the only way to keep Katie out of the war – the only way to keep her safe. She just hoped that Katie would understand. That they all would understand. Their lives might come first, but she still hoped they'd understand. Like Sirius had, at least so far.

She heard soft steps in the grass and looked to her left to see Remus silently siting in the lawn chair next to hers. She gave him a small smile (just as he did the same) before turning back to the sky and her wandering thoughts. He joined her in that too.

"Thank you." She said after a long time and she heard the laugh he tried to hold back.

"I'm sorry I'm so bad at this." He countered and it was her turn for a laugh to escape her.

"You're perfect Remus," She laughed, "pull your head out your arse already." She told him with a fond smile.

"Trevor and Sirius are better at this stuff." He argued with a shake of his head.

"What'd I say about heads and arse, again?" She asked rhetorically. "And they're different, not better." She told him. "Trevor would have sat down right beside me and held my hand or put his arm around me maybe, but mostly he would sit there and wait for me to talk. Sirius would do much the same, but closer and with more contact, but he wouldn't be sitting waiting for me to talk because for him the contact is the point, not a tool to prod me into talking." Jean said. "My mother told me that people do different things to show that they care and that a person's first instinct is to care for others in the way they would like someone to care for them... have you heard of Mirror Neurons?" She asked before realizing that he wouldn't have, that no one would have yet.

"No." He admitted.

"How about the phrase 'Monkey see monkey do'?"

"Of course." He nodded.

"Well, that's basically it. It's the idea that when you see another person do something, your brain makes echoes of it in your own body – whether it's watching someone dance and your muscles twitch at the most basic level or it's someone grieving and you getting that start of a hollow ache in your chest." She said. "So my mother would say that in that moment, you literally are feeling their pain, even if only a fragment of it – that in that moment you also know how you would want to be comforted and so you naturally comfort them in that way. I mean you could still think about how they would want comfort but the idea is that if you just act then that will reflect your own preferences." She finished.

"So Sirius comforts with physical contact because that's what he wants." Remus said.

"And Trevor waits for you to talk because he wants to be listened to." Jean agreed. "I find both equally comforting because it's genuine – because it's so obvious that they're just doing the only thing they know to do to try and help." Jean added. "So myself, it seems to change with each situation... but maybe it's just that I want someone to try." She shrugged.

"So what do I want then, do you think?" He asked.

"I think you just want someone to be there – to not be alone." Jean answered.

* * *

 _~.~.~_

[About a week later]

(Sunday, July 11th, 1976)

Remus was heading up to his room at the Potters. Sirius had disappeared during breakfast, and with a single yawn, 'Emia had saved him from finding an excuse to ditch James and Peter. 'It's the Fullmoon tonight, boys.' She had said. 'At least let him have a couple more hours rest.' She had added before she had asked him if he wanted any potions.

He closed his bedroom door behind him with a sigh. He didn't lock it, there really wouldn't be any point in it, even if he wasn't hoping Sirius would be following him shortly. Resignedly, he made his way to his bathroom, thankful that it could comfortably contain five, seeing that it had been chosen for their meeting place.

"Marco..." He said as he glanced over the seemingly empty room. He hadn't expected to see anyone waiting, but he hadn't realized how much it would unnerve him to know people where there and not be able to pick up on the slightest smell or sound from them. He had never realized how used to that he was.

"Polo." The voice of Sirius Black chirped a moment before Bootis and Janus appeared.

"Should I be concerned?" Janus asked, with a slight uptick of one brow as he made a clear look to the empty area next to Remus.

"Sirius had a letter from Jean waiting for him this morning when we all went down for breakfast." Remus explained. "Halfway through Breakfast, he opened the letter and halfway through that, he became clearly upset but he wouldn't say anything as to why. He just stormed out of the room and then we heard the floo."

"That could be bad." Bootis muttered to Janus.

"Knowing you, it could be supremely bad." Janus corrected. "What happened or could have happened around this time that would have worked you into doing something stupid?" Janus asked Bootis.

"Well, Reggie was marked about this time, but I wouldn't go back to that house alone – I'd only go with a plan, friends, and all the matches in Britain." Bootis assured them.

"But Reggie left the Blacks." Remus said, earning the blank stares of both men. "Sirius talked him into leaving – into becoming a ward of the Potters – he's living in one of their formerly vacant properties with Janpy – one of the Potter's elves." Remus added.

"He did it." Was all Bootis managed to say.

"He might have had a little help." Janus shrugged. "But honestly, I wasn't sure it would be enough to make a difference."

"What did you do?" Bootis asked in wonder.

"I just made sure that my double would be there with Reggie on the train instead of with Lily." Janus shrugged. "I knew if he was there he would be a voice of reason for Reggie."

"Right." Bootis nodded. "We made sure that Jean told him everything months ago, so when Sirius went in there, Severus would have known what happened to himself and Reggie in this Jean's time, and he would have either seen the chance for change or assumed it was Jean's efforts coming to fruition."

"So Reggie didn't go home to be marked," Janus reasoned, "which means he would have been disowned."

"The elves!" Bootis jerked out of his musing to look at Janus. "It's that little monster! He always loved Reggie even more than my so-called mother. His bond wouldn't have broken after Jean changed their magic because the abuse he got was never physical and the sick bastard was truly happy. That was why Jeany's terms never freed him, in our time atleast." He added.

"I think you're right, and it's really more of a difference in place." Janus said as he gazed off over Remus' shoulder.

"So what? You think Jean told Sirius that Kreacher was with Reggie and so he went to yell at him?" Remus asked skeptically.

"No." Bootis said. "You said Janpy was with Reggie. So, he would have gone to make sure he was safe – or, at least that's why I would have gone." Bootis shrugged.

"Agreed." Janus decided. "I think we can move on."

"So how are the Orwells?" Bootis asked.

"I haven't seen them for seven days – not since the night I picked up my potions." Remus started. "Trevor was looking through a pile of camping supplies and talking over some maps with Hagrid and this petite woman in her late thirties – I didn't catch her name but Jean said that Hagrid and the woman were introduced by a mutual friend at that damned wedding."

"Oh yeah, Ms. Vadas should end up helping Trevor out this summer." Bootis told Remus.

"And Jean?" Janus questioned.

"Well, earlier she had been with Reggie, and Snape too, but I found her outside staring off into the distance and thinking."

"Anything else?" Janus asked.

"Well, Jean and I talked for a while, but it was just random stuff really." Remus shrugged. "She seemed better than she has in while – not back to normal really but relaxed and decently happy about things – although Snape had annoyed her, but she wouldn't say how." He added.

"What exactly did she talk about?" Janus asked. "Something happening with a friend? Her plans? What she's been reading? All of these things can help us monitor the differences and between the realities." He explained.

"Well," Remus thought, "she had been given a few rare books and she was reading one that was this journal of someone's research into the history and creation of Azkaban. At least as far as she had gotten that was the topic." He said. "Then she asked for help with a magic trick I learned from this book she got me – she wanted to use it to summon things out of that bag turned locket of hers." He added distractedly as he thought of what else. "She said she had been working with Mrs. Prewett on Healing spells. She said she felt that she lacked the finesse needed to be a Healer but that she was capable enough to keep someone alive, just that it wouldn't be pretty." He said before pausing to remember what else they had talked about in their three hours before Sirius had come to steal her away. "She was owling Lily about the drought going on in the muggle world. Lily had to cancel the sleepover she had wanted to have with the other girls because of the water rationing – Lily couldn't have guests if those guests couldn't have a shower every day." Remus said. "It's miserable out there, so Trish's Mum invited the Evans family to their home until the weather goes back to normal. Jean, Lucinda, and Katie were invited too for that weekend. Jean was saying she might go and I don't know if she did or not, but she was saying that Lucinda and Katie would only be going if Katie was up for it because on top of Katie not remembering the last year and all, her body is still weak from her coma and she get's tired rather easily still." Remus explained. "Jean said that Lucinda had suggested them all getting together just before we return to Hogwarts. It sounded like that idea was slowly winning out." Remus shrugged.

"The drought of '76." Janus nodded. "The rationing won't be ending until after school starts back." He added.

"I remember Lily bitching about that." Bootis added. "She took a bath in the Prefect bathroom every night for the first week of 6th year. We thought about giving her the second bracelet there but," he glanced at Remus, "well, that idea was vetoed as being creepy rather than romantic." Bootis finished.

"Continue." Janus encouraged Remus.

"Well, she said that Katie was doing well and that Lucinda wanted Jean to go to her brothers Quidditch game coming up on the 25th. Lucinda wanted to make sure Katie wouldn't feel out of place while Lucinda and her parents and grandpa spent time with her brother. Apparent-" Remus stopped and straightened with a jerk towards the bathroom door, before relaxing. "Sirius is here." He said turning back to them.

* * *

~.~.~

[Earlier at the Magical flat owned by the Potters]

Reggie sat reading on the couch, in the living room of his new home, with a book and a cup of tea. The flat was only two small bedrooms with a shared bath (plus a small living room and kitchen) but while the rooms and hallways throughout the building were relatively small, it had the look of an upscale hotel and in many ways felt like one. It had a bar, a coffee shop, and a restaurant all on the bottom floor (none of them were large and the biggest couldn't hold forty people but they were nice). The second floor was a library to rival Hogwarts, even if it did feel like a maze of shelves and tight wrought iron spirals to cover the three floors magically packed into one. While the second floor was dedicated to the Library, it did have a small Owlery and a little store for everyday needs. The Owlery couldn't fit more than three people inside at once, but it really only housed visiting owls and five that could be rented for those without their own (it seemed no one kept their own birds in the Owlery for the landing off of his living room, had its own little house for owls to wait in with a drop box for any mail that came while one was out.

He had only been in the little store once, when he had run out of hangover potion, and it was not the kind of place one turned around in without careful planning. Since then, he just sent Janpy or Kreacher to get whatever he wanted, as they fit much better into the narrow rows of the shop. He was told he could order whatever he wanted by floo or owl and have it delivered to his fireplace or door, depending on what was ordered, but he was uncomfortable costing the Potters more than they had offered, and he had very little money of his own. As it was, he planned to pay back the Potters once he was out of Hogwarts and had gotten a job (he knew there was a good chance they wouldn't take repayment but if so he'd just give it to some charity in their name instead).

He had just finished his tea when a familiar owl flew through the open door of the terrace. The terrace had some kind of barrier spell that kept the heat and bugs out when the door was open (Jean had found it fascinating on her last visit and had made him show her the Owlery when he told her it had the same spell). The owl landed on the arm of the couch next to him and held out its leg primly. Before he could free the note from the offered leg, the fireplace in front of him lit up with green flame.

 _POP_ – it made him jump.

"Young Masters Black wishes to be seeing Youngest Masters Black!" Janpy said as quickly as he could while still making distinct words. It seemed he was intent on announcing the fact before Sirius had stepped out of the tall fireplace.

"Thank you, Janpy you may go." Reggie said as he watched his brother dust himself off. "This is unexpected." He drawled before looking back at the owl and relieving it of its note. "You know where the treats are Twit, go– Ouch!." Reggie jumped when the bird nipped his thumb. "Damn bird." He growled as he shoved his bloody thumb in his mouth.

"That's Twoo." Sirius smiled good-naturedly. "They don't like being called the wrong name – bit touchy really."

"Stupid creature." Reggie muttered inspecting his thumb and waving the bird off the arm of the couch and away from him.

"That's exactly why I'm here." Sirius said lightly, as if banter, before his deminer darkened. "I heard you took in the beast." Sirius said bitterly, glancing around like something might jump out at him.

"Kreacher was unexpectedly freed when our dearest mother disowned me." Reggie sighed. "What was I suppose to do other than take him in?" Reggie asked.

"Let him suffer? Or put him out of his misery?" Sirius offered, his body going rigid in an instant when he heard the door to his right open.

"Kreacher lives to serve Master Regulus." The elf said approaching Sirius, getting too close either comfort or decorum.

"Leave him be, Kreacher!" Reggie snapped at the elf's behavior.

"I don't need saving." Sirius snapped at Reggie before he turned to glare down at the retreating elf. "I am not a helpless little boy anymore, and I admit I would find sick pleasure in replaying the deeds of my childhood." Sirius threatened.

"You will not touch him – he is under my control and so too my protection." Reggie said firmly from his seat.

"I wasn't planning on it." Sirius muttered childishly.

"Then why are you here?"

"To make sure Janpy is safe with him! To make sure that you haven't forgotten Krider, you were only seven when she passed. I wasn't sure you knew or remembered everything, and Janpy's a damn good elf and I won't stand for him being harmed or mistreated."

"I remember that she lied for you and Mother ordered Kreacher to punish her and that she regrettably died." Reggie shrugged.

"'She lied for me' because you fell when we were playing and broke a vase and I wanted to say it was me, but she tried to take the blame for it instead because she had just spent the last week nursing me from my last 'punishment'." Sirius corrected. "But Kreacher told them that I had said I would tell them of my guilt – cunning little monster always was good at twisting words." He muttered angrily at the elf standing a meter away with an unabashed glare. "Then he _begged_ the Hag to allow him to punish her for 'lying to her Masters'. The Hag said yes, and to make me watch for letting her take the blame for me. She told him to make sure I wouldn't be tempted to let her lie for me again – I guess he figured making sure she _couldn't_ meet the Hags terms." Sirius growled. "He sent you down to the kitchen for extra dessert while I watched him take the same joy in hurting her as he did in hurting me all those times that our so-called-mother had plans that couldn't be delayed by parental duties." He sneered, turning back to face his brother. "If he threatens Janpy I will kill him." He added firmly. "And if Janpy is hurt, I'll do it _slowly_."

"I've already given orders to keep the two civil, but I will think of some more just to be safe." Reggie conceded. "No harm will come to Janpy – I swear it."

"Don't know what you see in the damn beast... or what he saw in you that he never saw in me." Sirius added bitterly.

"He never hurt me, he always protected me, I was never cruel to him." Reggie shrugged helplessly.

"He was cruel first." Sirius muttered darkly, before suddenly taking something from his pocket and looking at it. "See you, brother." He sighed, as turned back to the fireplace and stepped back through the floo.

* * *

~.~.~

"Oh good, you made it." Bootis greeted from between Janus and Remus.

"Why are we meeting in Remus' bathroom?" Sirius asked.

"Well people don't just barge into Bathrooms do they?" Janus answered, with effortless condescension.

"'Emia told them to let me rest a bit more but they could come up here anytime with something to do." Remus warned the other three.

"Very likely." Sirius agreed and looked to Bootis and Janus.

"We should keep this quick." Janus agreed. "What's happened in the last week?" He asked Sirius.

"Jean and Trevor left the Prewetts about a week ago." Sirius said.

"We're not actually sure when," Remus added, "but like I said she was there when I picked up my potions that first night." Remus added and in the next moment, he wished he hadn't.

"Yeah, and she was a little tipsy and fell off the lounge chair you two were sharing there at the end and then snogged him after he caught her." Sirius laughed. "Me and 'Emia were in the kitchen and saw the whole thing." He explained through his laughter. "'Emia thinks they're cute." He added.

"I don't think that part was relevant Sirius." Remus muttered. "Any of it." He muttered.

"The drunk part might be." Bootis shrugged.

"See? It was important." Sirius pretended to defend the comment while his grin told just how proud he was of himself. "We've talked a couple of times," he said turning from Remus to continue, "and besides telling me basically what you did about her reality, she said that she's been drinking with Reggie after brewing potions with Snape." He explained to Bootis and Janus. "But she can't get too drunk anymore, so she's had to pretend to be drunker than she is with Reggie." Sirius added.

"Because of the bite?" Remus asked.

"That's what she figured." Sirius shrugged. "What else could it be? I mean she get's drunker than you ever have – even that one time we made you chug a whole bottle of Fire whiskey in one go -"

"Again not relevant." Remus sighed rubbing one of this temples.

"Agreed." Janus spoke up. "Back to the Orwells, we can't get too close to them with the Aurors near – especially Moody, the paranoid bastard." Janus added sourly.

"Well, given the situations I think he has reason to be paranoid." Remus hedged, gesturing to the two dimensional-travelers that had somehow snuck into one of the Potters bathrooms without anyone noticing.

"He's a paranoid bastard in every reality." Janus rebutted.

"Doesn't the theory go that there would have to be ones where he isn't?" Sirius prodded.

"You said you've met with Jean?" Bootis redirected more loudly than necessary.

"Yeah twice in person, and the last few days we've been Owling about the moon tonight and about going to France." Sirius added. "She's at some Hotel pretending to be a muggle tourist – the Prewetts take shifts with her posing as her boyfriend or brother, or whatever – different stories and looks for each place. They stay a few days in one place and then move on." Sirius clarified. "She says a lot of the Aurors and other members of the Order and some 'friends of the Balance', as she called them, are doing the same. As much as they can, at least. She hasn't seen any actual Death Eaters, be she was at a bar one night and thought this bloke had Confunded or Imperiused this woman, but when she followed them she found it was just a muggle perv who slipped something in the girls drink. Jeany chased him off and the girl couldn't even walk by herself so Jeany took the girl to the address on her ID. Which was her parents home and they were not happy – She felt a little bad about that."

"Alright, now that wasn't relevant." Janus sighed. "Next time cut it off at 'haven't found any actual Death Eaters'." He added.

"Right," Sirius said, "well, Jean was complaining about the heat and guessed that the Death Eaters would rather terrorize people when they don't have to be sweating like a pig to do it – so she's pretty confident that there won't be many day time or early evening attacks this summer."

"Is there anything else that she's said?" Bootis asked.

"Lily's with Trish because of the heat, she tried to get her sister to go too but that didn't work." Sirius said. "Jean said she and Fabian went to a nice restaurant one night to keep an eye on the muggle Minster – who Moody thinks could be a target. She's going to the semi-final game with Talkalot, and after she'll meet me-"

"She's planning on going to France with you still? The last week of July?" Janus checked.

"Yeah, the twenty-sixth to the morning of the thirty-first, but she has this whole list of things she wants to do and says it will give me 'family time'." He added with a shrug. "Of course, the Prewetts won't be far off, and Moody has like three trackers on her. It was a condition of her and Trevor leaving the Prewetts house and trying to be useful, but apparently, the three were her idea. One is on her bag, the Ministry knows about this one and knows she does too (although they think it's just a necklace). The next is on her wand, the Ministry knows about this one too but thinks she doesn't know about it – that was the part that was her idea, she said she had some things to do that Moody and the Prewetts needed to be able to claim ignorances of. The last one, is on these bracelets that she had Dumbledore make, apparently we all have them but you can only see or feel them when you're actively thinking about them – the Ministry doesn't know about the bracelets or about hers being a third tracker that basically can't be removed from her because you would have to know not just that they exist but be thinking about the one you know she has on that one wrist, to be able to see it." Sirius finished.

"What's she planning that Moody and Prewetts would need deniability for?" Remus asked.

"She's going to see her parents." Sirius shrugged. "Her's honeymooned in France this summer, so she's going to go where she knows her's were, to see if she runs into their doubles." He explained.

"To do what?" Remus asked. "She wouldn't try to tell them anything."

"Jeany's an only child." Bootis sighed. "On their honeymoon, her parents found out they were pregnant after her mum got sick in the bathroom of this cafe that they loved." He added.

"But -" Remus frowned, knowing that Jean wouldn't be born for years still.

"My Jean," Bootis sighed, "told me that her parents had three miscarriages before her – she went to the cafe and followed her mum's double into the bathroom, stunned her, gave her a standard potion for fetal health, and Confunded her enough that she didn't notice anything off with the young woman she saw in the loo." Bootis finished.

"That's the plan." Sirius muttered, feeling a bit guilty that he hadn't felt comfortable telling Remus that.

"Let's talk about Trevor then." Janus decided.

"Since leaving the Prewett house," Sirius started. "Trev's always with Frank or Alice and mostly both of them – the two officially they took time off to go backpacking as a late honeymoon." Sirius added. "All I really know is what Jean told me: he's looking for Hagrid's brother with the Longbottoms and that it's kinda weird between the three of them because of the whole parents thing." Sirius said.

"And you said Jean and Trevor are talking with their planners every night." Remus added.

"Oh right!" Sirius grinned wide. "In the letter, the one I got just this morning – before I flooed out." He added to Remus. "Jeany said that Trevor wanted 'his tutors to know that he's finally got it and that James was right'." He recited.

"Good, being able to change will be helpful for him." Bootis nodded again.

"You were in a right state this morning." Remus said pointedly to Sirius.

"It also mentioned how Reggie took in that little monster when his bond to the family broke." Sirius said bitterly.

"That's what we -" Bootis started.

"We have company." Remus said quickly, his body straightening.

"Go meet them and get them out of the room, we'll take care of the rest." Bootis said quickly as he and Janus backed up so that they'd be behind the door when it opened.

"It's James and Peter." Remus muttered to Sirius before stepping in front of him and out the bathroom door.

"There you are! Are you feeling up to going down to the lake?" James asked as Remus left the bathroom. "You could just sit on the dock with your feet in, even just take a nap in the sun." He added, clearly not wanting Remus to over exert himself but also not wanting him to stay behind.

"Sounds great." Remus answered.

* * *

~.~.~

[At a Muggle Hotel in the middle of London]

Gideon stood behind her with his armed crossed over his chest as he leaned in the doorway. She was hunched over, looking through books and pictures and newspaper clipping and random list of notes and musing she had made. She had been doing this a lot, and he didn't know if he preferred this or her looking for fights with Death Eaters.

"Stop staring at all that - you'll drive yourself mad." Gideon half whined, from over Jean's shoulder.

"I'm missing something." She argued.

"See – that there is no good." He scolded plopping into the chair nearest hers.

"It is the definition of good." She argued.

"Really? 'Family of four killed – house burned', 'Muggle block destroyed', 'Missing woman found Obliviated'." He read some of the titles of clippings before her. "How does beating yourself up, help? You knew you wouldn't be able to save them all – and Moody says there are over twenty people at the Bracelet house - really should pick a better name..." He muttered to himself.

"You sound like James or Sirius." She sighed, not looking up from her papers.

"Does that mean you'll actually listen to me?" He challenged sourly.

"I listen to you."

"Perhaps but you certainly don't heed me."

"In matters of dueling, security, or my personal safety I very much heed you, Gideon." She placated.

"Oh, I stand corrected it must be someone else I'm spending every other day guarding who runs off without a word 'for my own good' and doesn't let me do the basics of my job."

"I had two trackers on me and I left the third on the table in the main room just so you'd see it and know." She countered.

"Can we just leave this all for a few hours – you can beat yourself up tomorrow." He nearly begged. "I need out of this place and outside is horrible without magic."

"It's not about beating myself up." She sighed. "It's about learning, about paying attention, about not making the same mistakes if I can help it."

"There will never be enough bracelets for all the muggles," he sighed, "and it would take years for there to be enough for all of magical Britain." He added.

"Yes, but this article." She said pointing to the story of a family of four killed in their home one night. "This article made me realize, that right now (having muggleborns and their families done) we shouldn't be focusing on the non-magical family of half-bloods and those few families that I know where attacked." She added. "This article made me realize that we should be prioritizing the current and future Order members, their families, and those helping the Order that just aren't able or willing to fight. That after that, we should move to Aurors, Healers, and some other professions that make people more valuable to us – as disgusting as that is."

"It's reality, Jean. This is very much a war - of course, we're going to save those fighting _with_ us first and partly because they are more at risk." Gideon argued. "And yes a life is a life but if I had the choice of saving a three-year-old or a three-hundred-year-old, I'd save the toddler. By the same note, a parent of a three-year-old is more important than the parent of the thirty-year-old, just because the three-year-old still needs their parent for their basic needs to be fulfilled."

"It makes me feel dirty." She sighed.

"Then leave this all for awhile – I at least could do use a break." He said leaning closer to her. "Sunday dinner will be starting soon, Mum would be happy to see you, we can go now, get your mind off of all this and when it's time I'll take you to Hogsmeade and go back home for the night." Gideon added.

"I don't need an escort to Hogsmeade, Gideon."

"No, I just need to escort you there." He agreed.

* * *

~.~.~

"Escaping from the kitchen?" Gideon laughed, seeing Jean and Alex appear from behind the garden's bordering hedgerow.

"Well, the two of you were apparently just going to abandon her." Alex scolded. "She had your Mum, Grace, Annabel, Ella, Mary, and Molly _all_ on her." He added, just so they'd know just how bad it had been.

"But she likes talking to Mum." Gideon defended. "I left them in the kitchen talking about charms."

"Yes, and we did for awhile." Jean sighed and Alex continued for her before she could.

"But they weren't doing that for long, they had been talking about her, and me, and the boys, and the wedding." Alex cut to the point.

"Well, your mother did try to redirect the topic but the others weren't having it." Jean sighed again.

"Molly is high as a kite on pregnancy hormones," Alex started again, "and she wants to name Jean the godmother of the baby – even talked about naming 'her' Jeanette Ginevra." Alex said crossing his arms.

"Luckily," Jean added in, "Annabel and Ella helped me and your mother talk her out of that." Jean added. "Unfortunately, she wasn't so easily swayed on the godmother idea."

"Gid! Fabian!" The happy shouts of children interrupted, and the four turned to see a mob of about twenty children descend on them (most between eight and four years old).

"Nonna said we could play Quidditch if you watched us." The seemingly oldest girl beamed.

"And did all of you ask your Mums too?" Fabian asked, to which most of them nodded. "Hands up so I count." He instructed. "Emily and Rosie I know Grace didn't say you could play with bludgers." He added sternly.

"But we can play two ball Quidditch!" A girl of maybe six objected.

"Alright then seven on seven, two ball Quidditch. You can pick your own teams but if you can't make them fair I'll do it for you." Fabian warned and quickly, the crowd of children split themselves into two teams.

"Bill, don't even think about it." Gideon called. "You can still get on a broom but I'm not risking a lecture from Molly when she's three weeks from her due date." He added.

Bill sulked away from the older children and back to the remaining kids (including Charlie). The teams that Fabian and Gideon approved where one all girl team and one with three boys. The remaining and youngest children, where Bill, Charlie, another boy Charlie's age, and twin girls looking to be around Bills age.

"Want to take the game with me?" Fabian asked Alex.

"I want to judge!" One of the little girls bounced slightly on her heels.

"Me too! Me too!" Her twin bounced along with her.

"Alright, alright, of course." Fabian tried to calm them. "Rooney you help me watch Sarah's team and Rory you help Alex watch Rosie's team." He said to the great pleasure of the two girls.

* * *

~.~.~

"Hello, Bill." Jean said having looked up from her bored book to see little Bill standing before her with his broom in his hand. She knew he would be turning six this November, she also knew he was not the man that had saved her life once, but something about the little boy endeared him to her right away. Maybe it was his smile, or maybe she just had a soft spot for redheads.

"Let me teach you to fly." He said, not sounding nearly as timid as she would have expected a five-year-old to be.

"I already know how to fly." She informed him kindly.

"Yeah, but Uncle Gideon says you're not very good." He said honestly and it made her laugh.

"And did he put you up to this?" She asked him.

"No, Uncle Fabian says the best way to learn is to teach." He said. "Everyone else I know already knows how to fly at least as good as me." He added.

"Well, I don't know then," she hummed, "what kind of teacher are you?" She asked with a smile. "Are you a patient teacher? Or will you yell and be mean?" She asked wondering if the patience of the man she knew was innate to his character of came from having six younger siblings and helping keep them in line.

"Mum says it's bad to be mean or yell at people." He answered honestly.

"Well, alright then." Jean said, closing her book and standing up. "But I expect Gideon to stay out of it." She warned.

"What about Charlie? Can Charlie help?"

"Yeah, Charlie can help." She agreed with a smile.

* * *

~.~.~

[Same morning somewhere in the woods east of Moscow]

"Morning Trevor." Alice greeted as she stepped out of her and Franks tent to see Trevor sitting in front of his tent, by the fire.

"Hey, Al." He said back, managing not to think about the strangeness of it all.

"Ms. Vadas should be arriving tonight." She added. "She spent a few days with Hagrid I'm told, getting any information she thought she'd need." She added.

"Jeany told me." He agreed. "It's the Fullmoon tonight, best if I take the night watch and the rest of you stay inside the tents Dumbledore spelled. Just in case."

"And what are you, the person with two Auror bodyguards assigned to you, going to do in the case that there is a Werewolf that wanders onto camp?" She asked pointedly.

"Werewolves are only aggressive to people – I'll be a dog for the night." He said.

"You're an Animagus?"

"Yeah, I've been working on it for a while and have had more help than you could imagine, and I just got it down."

"Ah, Jean is too – that's what Moody meant." Alice said nodding to herself. "You two have always been close, haven't you?" She asked after a pause.

"It's not like we were best friends and spent all our time together – but we were always there in the background, ready when needed." He answered. "We met on the train and we didn't have much in common besides both desperately wanting friends and having no idea how to get them." He finished with half a laugh.

"Moody will also be showing up sometime today for a talk." She said thinking it was the best course.

"Good." Trevor nodded. "I'm glad I finally got him to give Jean a break for the summer."

"Hasn't she been on lookout duty for Death Eaters with all the others?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, but she's mostly on day watch and Jean doesn't need a break from fighting, she just needs to be able to do something useful while she gets her head together without feeling like the world is on her shoulders and she has no time think." He explained. "She's planning things too, and doing a lot of thinking – but it's just the pressure she needs away from for a bit."

"Why is it that she has taken all the stress of this? You're capable and she seems to fully believe in your ability to replace her. So why not split the responsibilities from the beginning?" Alice added.

"Jeany's used to being the one making the plans and finding the answers – I mean sometimes others did, it wasn't always her and she is happy to follow someone else's plan – it just tends to be that there needs to be a plan and she's the first to find a good one. It's habit for both of us by now." He shrugged.

"So it's not a lack of confidence on your part?" She asked and he knew she saw right through him.

"I'm working on it."He answered.

"We- your parents died when you were young, didn't they?" She asked. "You said only four of the Order lived and two were in St. Mungo's when you left. So chances are..."

"I don't have any memories of them outside of St. Mungo's." Trevor answered, suddenly taking great interest in stoking the fire before him. He heard her cover up a gasp and figured she was trying to decide if it was a better or worse fate than the death she had guessed at.

"I just have one more question - if you're willing..." She spoke again after a long pause.

"Alright." He said levelly.

"You made a comment about 'your gran' loving your middle name – she raised you, Augusta, didn't she? I know she would have taken it hard... She was always comparing you to Frank wasn't she?"

"People grieve in different ways – they don't mean to hurt others." He quoted Jean from so many years ago. "Losing a child is the worse pain in the world... she just wanted me to know who they were, wanted me to know how great they were – how great that made me... She never considered that telling me how great my parents were wasn't how to encourage a child." He said honestly, thinking back to the first real talk they had ever had. His nose had still been broken from the fight and when he saw her, he had thought to himself that she was proud of him for the first time – she had been aghast that he didn't know.

"Are we just to ignore this?" Alice asked, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around him but found the idea terrifying and incredibly awkward.

"I am not your son... and you are not my mother." He said firmly, looking at her squarely. "But," He softened, "to pretend we aren't family and that there isn't this un-namable connection would also be wrong, I think." He said remembering Martins words to him.

* * *

~.~.~

(Friday, July 16th, 1976.)

"Alright, who am I watching today?" Bootis asked, leaning against the brick wall behind him.

"You take Trevor." Answered Janus from the other side of the rundown London alley.

"Because you don't trust me to watch Jean or because you like being a bird?" Bootis grinned.

"Shut up and change me already – nothing that's known for singing this time, she noticed last time and pointed out the 'strangely quite little starling' just outside the landing and wondered if it was sick." Janus added disdainfully.

"Well, at least it was wasn't the owl fiasco again." Bootis muttered.

"I still don't know how neither of us noticed that the Transfiguration wasn't quite right." Janus said.

"I'm still not convinced that you just never got the hang of flying as an owl." Bootis muttered.

"Well, I do fine with all the other birds we've tried." Janus retorted.

"Yeah but 'fine' isn't the same - your fine at calls too but they still sound odd."

"You don't need to remind me again about that damned Ornithologist." Janus bit out. "There is a reason why I ask you to make it birds that aren't known for making calls." He added pointedly.

"You could have just Confunded him." Bootis said.

"He put me in a bag!"

* * *

~.~.~

"Hello, Rita." Jean said, though her voice was disguised by the spells Moody had placed on the hood of the white cloak (with the help of Dumbledore and both Prewetts).

"You're my contact?" The young woman – a prettier Rita Skeeter then Jean remembered asked with annoyance. "I thought I was getting to meet you – that does imply being able to see your face and your voice has obviously been disguised by a basic spell.

"Basic until you try to reverse it." Jean agreed, leaning back in her chair. "You were told you would get an interview with a representative of The Balance and that is what you have." She added.

"So this getup is some cheap reversal of the Death Eaters? They mark themselves with Black Cloaks and Masks over their faces and The Balance has chosen pearl white robes and some kind of spell to white-out their faces with light shining out from under their hood? And you don't think that's laughable? A pandering attempt to mark yourselves as opposites?" Skeeter laughed.

"Symbolism can be important." Jean said. "The Death Eaters want to be scary and mysterious." 'Quite literally what goes bump in the night' she refrained from adding as to not give any hints as to her background. "They wear black so that they are harder to see at night when they're attacking innocent people. They have started leaving a ghostly green mark in the sky. They could have picked any mark, they could have made it a firm bright green so it would be seen from further way, they could have chosen to leave threats or warnings written in the sky instead of a skull with a snake around it." Jean explained. "They choose each of these things for the symbolism – for the feeling they impart." She added. "They want to be feared, and faceless. They want people to see the dark and think of them – want them to wonder and fear that they are out there in the shadow just out of sight. They have made every attempt to tie themselves to man's most basic fears – death and the unknown of night and darkness." Jean finished.

"That doesn't change my question – unless you're trying to say that The Balance has a reason beyond just doing the opposite of the Death Eaters."

"Being opposite is part of it." Jean admitted. "They wear black because they _don't_ want to be seen – at least not until it's too late." She conceded. "Where we wear white because we want to be seen and noticed. When Death Eaters attack, we want them and the people they are hurting to know we are there – to give the Death Eaters a target they can't resist and to give the people hope and an automatic message of what side we're on. You see, we could fight in everyday robes – anything but black really – but in a fight, when someone is scared and panicked and looking for a way out, in those moments it's hard to pick out a group of twenty people all in grays and blues, and greens, and see that not only are those twenty people not Death Eaters but that they are also not just normal citizens who are just trying to get themselves out too."

"But you see twenty people in glowing white and you know they are together. Like seeing a group in Auror robes." Rita added the last part with a sharper than necessary edge.

"Exactly," Jean agreed easily, "but again, how quickly can you pick out a group of Aurors in a sea of civilians and Death Eaters? It doesn't help that there what like, three different Auror robes? For different levels of position and then, of course, the highest ranking Aurors don't have a uniform at all." Jean pointed out. "And purple and blue are popular colors – you can't just pick out someone in either color and assume they are an Auror."

"But no one wears a white cloak." Rita agreed somewhat sourly. "Maybe a short white robe in the summer or a white fur cloak in the winter but neither are popular and both are quickly differentiated, from this." She gestured at Jean in front of her.

"Exactly." Jean agreed. "Then you add the bright glowing light instead of a face and you become quite easily picked out of a group." Jean added.

"Alright then." Rita conceded. "What did you want me to write – I assume that's why we're meeting." She added with disapproval.

"Don't get an attitude, Rita." Jean warned. "You're getting what you want as much as we are. You want to be the best and biggest – you want people hanging on your every word? You want the power to destroy people or to make them with one article? Well, you're quickly getting all of that and all you have to do for it is give up the choice of your targets. If that price is too high, we will ruin you and The Prophet and put out our messages directly by building a new paper."

"If you can do that then why haven't you?" Rita challenged.

"Because with you being cooperative I and the others can focus on more important things – like stopping the Death Eaters from killing as many people as we can." Jean answered condescendingly – ' _really this woman is worse than Severus and not half as helpful'_.

"Well, assuming that I like the arrangement – for now – what is the story?"

"There are a few." Jean sighed. "First, I want you to publish an article telling people about The Balance's uniform – with a picture – I brought you some to pick between from an attack last week. I don't think I need to say how you should spin this in a positive and supportive light." Jean added, firmly. "In that article, you should note that The Balance doesn't just walk around like this – that they are normal people just living their lives until there is an attack or a need for Balance presence and only then do they change, in an instant, into this." Jean said as Rita looked through the packet of pictures she had handed the woman. She would have to remember to thank Lucinda for teaching her that dressing spell (even if this wasn't what the girl had had in mind).

"What is this one?" Rita asked, turning the picture around to show Jean. The moving picture showed a group in black breaking down a door to a home while one of them marked the sky above the house, but from inside of the house, two shining white figures came out (as three more apparated onto the lawn). In an instant most the black figures were down, and one of the white figures raised their wand and sent a ball of light into the Dark Mark over the house – whiting it out completely with light that rivaled a miniature sun.

"That is another article, or the same if you like." Jean said with a shrug. "We don't know how to removed the mark, but the light has always blocked out the dark." She added smugly (so what if she was proud of the idea and the modified spell she had made).

"Is that all? I was promised something good."

"The last article is a big one." Jean smiled, though Rita couldn't see anything but glowing white light where Jean's head was. "Voldemort has become near a household name – it appears in every paper it seems."

"It does." Rita agreed bitterly as most those weren't her articles.

"I want you to convince people to call him Tom or Riddle instead of Voldemort." Jean said.

"Why-" Rita cut herself off as the reason began to dawn on her.

"His name is Tom Riddle Junior." Jean confirmed before Skeeter could ask. "Named after his Father Tom Riddle of Little Hangleton." Jean added, not seeing any reason to take away the woman's delight of discovering who Riddle Senior was when she dug into the story. "You will find that Tom Riddle attended Hogwarts between 1938 and 1945." She added. "After, he worked for Borgin and Burkes, before he stopped using his given name – which he hates because of his father." She added. "I don't care how much of this you want to put into the article, as long as you get people to not call him Voldemort." Jean said finally.

"Why do you care what people call him?" Rita asked.

"He chose 'Voldemort' for many reasons, I'm sure. One was because he hated his father, but mostly he wanted to be feared. Unlike the likes of Grindelwald and Raczidian who's names were easily feared after their first ill deeds and also unlike Emeric and Merwyn who's names were easily alliterated to new fearsome titles, Tom Riddle is a perfectly average name and even something like 'Tom the Terror' sounds like the villain of a children's book – or a misbehaved child starring in a children's book." Jean added. "But outside of that, and how he hates it and how it would piss him off, and outside of the fact that he shouldn't get the joy of not only picking his own name but of getting people to fear it – outside of all of that," Jean sighed lightly, "it's because you can't effectively put a taboo on names like Tom or Riddle, or even the two together."

"A taboo? Those haven't been used in ages."

"We believe it's likely that he will use a taboo on the name Voldemort once everyone is talking about him, and will start targeting people that way, as to make the name not just fearsome but so feared that no one dares to say it at all." Jean explained.

"Can I put that in the article?" Rita asked from the edge of her seat.

"If that's what it takes." Jean agreed. "You could print that bit in a second article to respond to any journalists urging people not to test their luck by pissing off a raging murderer – but then you could just pre-address that in the article to began with – your call." Jean ended with a shrug.

* * *

~.~.~

(Saturday, July 24th, 1976)

After a semi-awkward re-introduction between Jean and Katie, the two had quickly fallen back into friendly chatter. It reminded Jean much of their first meeting, except that sometimes Katie would ask her something that she didn't know – some hole in what Lucinda had told her. Fabian had escorted her to the stadium and the Talkalot's tent right next to it (apparently a perk of being family to one of the players). He didn't have a ticket to the game, but Moody had gotten him added to security so he could walk the halls of the stadium and stay in the same general area as Jean.

The game would start that evening, and currently, they all were in the Players lounge – a large tent with a buffet, couches, and a dance floor in front of an enchanted band of interments. Fabian was standing just inside the entrance with five other personal guards. Jean and Katie were on a couch together as Lucinda danced with her brother and their parents talked with his couch at the bar.

"So where is your brother? Lucinda told me you had a twin brother that we were acquainted with." Katie said.

"He took a camping trip with friends." Jean answered, after nearly choking herself on finger food.

"Oh, so Potter and Black, right? And the little one, and his boyfriend – I can't remember his name either but he's quiet and tall and rather handsome in a shy way." Katie asked.

"Yes." Jean agreed almost biting her tongue. "James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus." She added. _'So that's how Lucinda decided to keep Katie away – not only is Trevor gay but he's dating Remus... I would have picked Sirius, he'd make sure to sell it just for the hell of it.'_ Jean thought to herself.

"You know there are – or I guess there were all these rumors about Bl- Sirius and Remus." Katie said. "Did they used to have a thing?"

"Hello, Kattie darling." An older man interrupted. "How are you, my dear girl?"

"Oh, you made it!" Katie beamed, standing up to wrap her arms around the older man.

"Well, I had to get back to England with you in St. Mungo's, I'm just sorry it took so long." He added, whipping his dirty blond hair out of his eyes that were cracked with crows feet making Jean think he was older than his mid-fifties as she had guessed before.

"Opa, this is Jean Orwell." Katie introduced. "Lucinda said she'd told you all about her but that you two hadn't met yet." She added.

"Most exciting." He greeted, shaking Jean's hand. "Wendale Warin." He introduced himself.

"There you are!" Mrs. Talkalot said, beaming, and wrapping her arms around the man as quickly as she could and dropping her head onto his shoulder as she squeezed him. "Must you stay away so long Dad?" She complained as she reluctantly released him. "The children miss you something terrible." She added.

"And what about _my_ child?" He teased.

"Opa! You made it!" A male voice called from behind Mrs. Talkalot, she moved aside at the voice to reveal Lucinda and her brother, Nathan.

"Well, I couldn't miss this could I?" Wendale smiled. "Someday soon, we'll be watching you both play." He added with a smile to Nathan and Lucinda.

"You'll have to talk Lucinda into not joining the Harpies, Opa." Nathan answered. "If she's not on my team we'll ruin each other's records." He added teasingly.

Soon the tent was emptied – the players going to get ready for the game and the family and friends sent to find their seats in the stands. As the six of them were walking up to their box, Lucinda told Jean how she should talk to Wendale – she had added that neither of them was that big on Quidditch (that he'd only be watching Nathan) but Jean had the feeling that wasn't the real reason for the suggestion.

Their box was a small room with a small refreshment bar and nine chairs in three rows. Lucinda, Katie, and Jean sat in the first row, with Mr. and Mrs. Talkalot and Wendale behind them. The game was impressive and had a close ending with a victory for Nathan's team. He would be playing in the World Cup. The celebration went from their box to the locker room (where one of the winning chasers winked at Lucinda only to receive a beaters bat to the back of his head and a look of warning from Nathan), and then they all returned to the Players Lounge to celebrate properly.

The tent was filled again and for hours they celebrated. Lucinda danced again with her brother, who then took Katie for a dance too. Lucinda flirted with the Chaser from before when he brought her a drink, but he got little more than a smile from her before his drink shot up into his face.

"Worth it." He said with a shrug in a surprisingly charming manor, as his finger counted down to Nathan's appearance behind him to slap him upside the head (he grinned at Lucinda instead of flinching as he ducked his head).

Katie was tired early, still not up for too long of a day and still sleeping at least ten hours every night. Jean was happy to go back to the Talkalot's tent with her. Wendale joined them, claiming the tiredness that comes with being an old man, but Jean suspected he had other reasons. After all, he might be a grandfather, but he looked to be only in his mid-sixties at the oldest (for a wizard he was barely out of the prime of his life). He sat and talked with Katie until she fell asleep, and Jean had thought that was his reason for joining them until he sat in the chair next to her with a grim look to him.

"Could you spare a word?" He asked.

"Of course." Jean agreed, having no idea what the man could have to talk to her about.

"I don't usually stick my nose where it doesn't belong." He prefaced. "But Lucinda's protective of her friends – really it's a family trait and one I'm quite proud of." He added.

"Alright?" Jean encouraged.

"Life can be hard and unfair, but there are answers if you spend enough time and hard work to find them." He added.

"You don't need to ease me in Mr. Warin." Jean said.

"I'm afraid it wasn't you I easing in dear, and it's Wendale – Mr. Warin is my father." He chuckled.

"Well then Wendale, I don't know what you could have to tell me and it being hard to say makes it that much harder for me to think of any possibilities." Jean said.

"How long has it been?" He asked, pulling his collar away from the base of his neck to reveal two round red scares just under three inches apart.

"You think I'm a Werewolf." She realized, recognizing the mark for the only thing it could be.

"I know it, dear. As horrible as it sounds – I can smell it and the fact you can't smell it on me make me think you must be new."

"I was bitten, but I don't turn." Jean explained. "Apparently Animagi are immune in both forms – mostly immune at least. By that, I mean I do have side effects from the bite." Jean clarified.

"Interesting." He said distractedly.

"I do have a friend if you had any advice..." Jean prodded. "And it is a topic I have several theories about." She added.

"Ah, the Werewolf at Hogwarts I assume – Lucinda told me there was one at the school again but nothing more outside of another student catching on a few years back."

"Again?" Jean asked.

"Oh, not me." Wendale smiled kindly. "I wasn't bit until after I was a father – but I have met many others in my life – in my search for the best way to manage the condition. I know of two former Werewolves at Hogwarts – one under Headmaster Black although I don't know if anyone but the girls Head of House knew of her new condition when she returned to the school in her fifth year. The other was related to Headmaster Aragon – a nephew If I remember correctly." He added. "He died last year, he was 132...a very kind man and a good friend to me for many years - I stayed with family for awhile after the funeral." He added somewhat morosely.

"Have you heard of this potion – Wolfbane?" Jean asked.

"I have, several people I know have tried it and while I'm told it tastes horrible, it does as promised." He said.

"You haven't tried it yourself?" Jean asked.

"I have tried many ways over the years – my favorite is a magically reinforced room with a mix of Valerian, Draught of Peace, and 'Hippie Lettuce' as the muggles I buy it from, call it." He added. "Muggle Tranquilizer guns are also a rather convenient tool." He mused. "Although it's harder to get the ones strong enough, so it's purely a safety measure."

"Interesting." Jean mused.

"I hear you know Auror Moody – the one who killed Greyback and his pack."

"I do. He's a good man."

"Would you thank him for me? Tell him what a weight he's lifted?" He asked.

"Was Greyback the one who bite you?" Jean asked.

"I think I was his first." Wendale sighed. "Back then, I was a father of two under four, and working at the Ministry. I got a call that a muggle boy, just seventeen, was in Mungo's after being bit by a Werewolf. The Werewolf in question was a fool. He was magical but not strong enough to get into Hogwarts, and his home education was lacking in the area of Wolf bites gotten on a Fullmoon that won't heal." Wendale grumbled. "I pitied Greyback when I met him." He admitted. "I tried to help him when he got out of St. Mungo's. I put him up in my guest house and I got him a job in the village at a Muggle shop...but it wasn't enough... I made sure he had a safe place to change and that's when my research into how best to control the disease started... Six months later, right after my oldest's fourth birthday... he didn't lock himself up... he knew my son and his little friends were camping on the lawn and he didn't lock himself up." He growled. "He tried to kill him, I'm sure of it. I don't know why he wanted my boy dead, or what I possibly did to him... maybe he didn't like the jobs I got him – he certainly didn't keep them very long, but what kind of work was I supposed to get a seventeen-year-old muggle boy with lycanthropy? No magical shop would take him, and at the muggle one's all he was good for was manual labor and cleaning up."

"I can't imagine."

"I nearly died from the bite, but I saved my son and other kids too, but then he never even looked at the others... since then I have met more and more of his victims – half of them children when he bit them – he has a thing for children... _had_ a thing." He corrected.

"My friend was four when they were bitten." Jean agreed.

"It always makes me happy to hear about the ones with a good life." Wendale smiled. "The biggest thing I've found is it's having loved ones that makes all the difference - the moons are always easier when you've surrounded yourself with those closest to you. The closer the bond and more frequent the company, the stronger the effect." He finished.

* * *

~.~.~

(Monday, July 26th, 1976.)

"Ah, welcome. I am Madame Proulx, please come in." The tall blonde woman who had answered the door said, as she stepped aside.

"Sirius Black, and may I introduce my friend Miss Jean Orwell." Sirius said as he and Jean entered the hall to the chateau that sat on top of a large hill overlooking picturesque landscapes on all sides.

"A Pleasure. Come, come." She bid them, turning with untold grace and guiding them into a sitting room. "Mère, divertir les invités." She addressed a woman who looked very much like the stunning blonde, but maybe ten to twenty years older.

"Ah, come sit with me." The woman at the table said, smiling warmly with a radiance doubled by her lack of effort.

"I will tell Cissa and Dromeda, of your arrival." Madame Proulx smiled before disappearing into the next room.

"It would be my pleasure." Sirius said with a wide grin to the woman at the table. "Sirius Black," he introduced himself as he settled into the chair next to the woman, "and my friend Jean Orwell." He said as a second thought.

"It is a pleasure, Mr. Black, Miss Orwell." She nodded, giving Sirius a small smile. "I am Madame Odette Bellerose Bonnet." She said before gesturing for Jean to join them at the table.

"Pleasures all mine." Sirius gave his most swoon-worthy of grins, and Jean tried to contain her smile, for two things were very clear to Jean, one was that Sirius did not know basic French, and the second was that Madame Bonnet was a Veela.

"Tatie!" A devastatingly beautiful young woman called from the hall, before glancing at them and back to Madame Bonnet.

"Ah, my Apolline," Madame Bonnet smiled and waved the girl to come to her. "Well, show me?" The woman teased and was answered with the girls left hand. "Oh it is beautiful, don't you agree?" She asked them, displayed the young woman's hand, and the engagement ring that shone brightly.

"It is a stunning ring for a stunning girl, but nothing compared to your beauty, Madame Bonnet." Sirius answered.

"Tatie," The girl looked accusingly at the woman, before hissing something in French.

"I am always gentle." Madame Bonnet answered airily, waving the girl down. Sirius seemed to miss the exchange, as he simply gazed upon Madame Bonnet as if he believed he could seduce the woman silently, causing Jean to repress her laughter (at least he wasn't trying to climb over a railing to his death).

"This is my niece, Apolline, she and her intended are visiting family for the month." Madam Bonnet smiled up at the young woman. "This is Mr. Black and Miss Orwell they will be here for the week to visit with Cissa and Dromeda."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The young woman spoke slowly (as if the English words were hard to form) and offered her hand. Jean took her hand first, and Sirius followed, but it was quick and his attention was soon back to Madame Bonnet.

"Grandmama, be gentle with my cousin – he is only a boy." The three looked to the door to find Madame Proulx, Narcissa, Andromeda, and a very handsome man who was clearly related the Madames.

"I am n-" Sirius had started in outrage.

"Shush darling." Madame Bonnet whispered, her hand brushing over his, and he was calm and focused on her again. "I am sorry my boy, I must admit I was having a little fun with you." Madame Bonnet sighed and Sirius seemed to shake his head to clear the haze from his mind. "At my age, it's quite nice to have the full attention of a young man." Sirius leaned back in his chair and glanced around the room, his eyes falling on a smirking Jean.

"Anytime, love." Sirius answered Madame Bonnet with a smirk and a cheeky wink.

"Mémère." The man scolded with a chuckle.

"Oh, that's just Sirius being Sirius." Jean corrected with a grin.

"Cissa, Dromeda." Sirius nodded to them.

"Let me introduce my husband, Didier Rene Proulx. You have met his mother, Madame Proulx, and Madame Bonnet his Grandmother." Narcissa finished the last word in tandem with Jean.

"Grandmother." Jean finished to Sirius with laughter in her voice.

"Ah you figured it out, did you?" Didier said with a restrained smile.

"I know basic French, Monsieur Proulx so I'm afraid your mother rather gave it away." Jean laughed.

"Please, there is no need for formalities. Call me Rene." He said, keeping his distance.

"Don't worry Rene, I'm fine, I had never heard of you before Sirius' letter and you're only a fourth Veela after all, so I really don't think it's going to go past finding you strangely attractive." Jean said with good humor.

"Strangely huh? Well, I think you'll be fine." He laughed lightly.

"It's strange because you have an oddly similar look to a very nasty boy from my childhood – He rather looked fishlike but you could be his uncle that got all the looks." She explained.

* * *

~.~.~

[The next day]

(Tuesday, July 27th, 1976.)

Sirius woke early and found himself waiting by the floo until eight – when Reggie had agreed to floo over for the day. Jean was out for the morning – she had planned on being away the whole day but Reggie had insisted otherwise.

"Ah Sirius," Rene's voice pulled Sirius from his thoughts, "I had hoped for a word."

"Alright then." Sirius nodded.

"I don't pretend to know your relationship with Miss Orwell or your knowledge of Veela, but as you are unwed I felt I must warn you of the effects of living with a full Veela." Rene said, only looking slightly uncomfortable. "It is a family tradition that newlyweds live in this home – my grandmother's home - for at least a year. Of course, more distant family like Apolline will stay with their closest full Veela relative – in her case her mother, for the first year of marriage."

"Alright?" Sirius said.

"This is because being in close proximity to a full Veela for more than a few days magically affects one's fertility – it will also be a hindrance to those spells meant to stop conception. So I warn you, not to be intimate with any woman until a few days after you leave us... you might also warn Miss Orwell of the same if she doesn't already know. I fear I find the idea of relaying the information myself too uncomfortable." He added.

"Right, of course. Thanks." Sirius said awkwardly.

* * *

~.~.~

"Hey, there Dora." Sirius smile as he and Reggie entered the living room.

"Sirius!" The little girl beamed, her hair changing from pink to match his long curly locks. "Did you bring me something?"

"Dora!" Ted scolded from one of the couches, looking up from his paper.

"Of course I did!" Sirius scolded. "I am the best cousin in the world, after all." He grinned, reaching into his pocket.

"You're my only cousin." She rolled her eyes.

"Now that's not true, see who I have here?" He pointed over his shoulder.

"He looks like you." Dora said.

"Just not as Handsom." Sirius whispered with a wink.

"No, I got the brains." Regulus agreed, moving to stand at his side.

"Yeah probably." Sirius shrugged. "He's your cousin too." He added to the nearly four-year-old.

"How?" She asked.

"He's my brother, that makes him your cousin." Sirius explained.

"And you'll be getting a new little cousin in a while." Dromeda cut in, having entered the room with a fresh pot of tea and overheard the conversation. "Remember I told your Auntie Cissy is having a baby? So you'll have a little baby cousin by March." She added to her daughter with a smile.

"I want a brother, too!" Dora announced.

"Oh, it's all fun and games until you're turned on each other." Sirius muttered to himself.

* * *

~.~.~

(Friday, July 30th, 1976.)

"What did you do, now?" Gideon hissed as he sat across from Jean at the little table for two in front of the little bistro on a pedestrian street.

"If I could tell you that, then I would have just taken you with me, Gideon." Jean sighed.

"So I get no expl-"

"Do you see that couple, three tables down? The woman in the sundress that just sat down with the man and the dog?" She asked quietly but quickly, flicking her eyes over to the couple in question.

"Yes." He agreed when he spotted the woman with dark caramel skin who was rather stunning even though she looked to be feeling under the weather. The man she sat with beamed at her like she was everything – he was clearly smitten – Gideon guessed they were newlyweds.

"Their doubles of my parents." She said quietly. "They're on their Honeymoon and she was just sick in the toilet – they will leave here and stop by a pharmacy for a pregnancy test." She added.

"Is that what Dumbledore changed about you? Your skin? Surely yours was between the two of them."

"No. I was born with my dad's complexion. It's not common but it happen, my mother's father being white helped the chances." Jean added. "I always wished I had her shin thou, so people would believe she was was my real mum." She added. "It always annoyed me as a child when I'd introduce her to a teacher or a friend's parents and they'd assume she was my step-mum or that I was adopted."Jean sighed. "No, what Dumbledore changed was my eyes and my hair. I had her eyes, and hair from both of them."

"So like super curly then?" Gideon asked looking back at the couple, the woman her hair left natural - a style he had seen much, and the man with tight brown curls cut to only a few inches long. "Wait... you had an older sibling?"

"No, I was an only child." Jean shook her head sadly.

"Oh... I'm sorry Jean."

"Why? I never had any right to grieve for them - they were before me completely." She added blinking rapidly.

"Yes, you do." He urged. "Your parents held that pain, and you loved them, and you would have loved _them_ too – it's only natural to carry that pain around also." He added softly.

"I want a drink." She declared.

"But you can't get drunk."

"I'd still like to try." She shrugged. "I know of a bar that's nearby."

"Alright then." Gideon shrugged. "Maybe Fabian and Alex will join us. They were spending the day seeing the sights, but they're probably be finishing up soon." He added.

It was about six o'clock when they sat down at a table in the back of the bar. About an hour later, they were joined by Fabian and Alex. Jean was drinking three drinks for each one round at the table in an attempt to feel some level of drunkenness instead of just faking it. A nearby table of three men (just old enough to drink the hard stuff), invited her for a contest of who could drink the most shots. She knew she shouldn't take the offer, that it wasn't fair, and she was going to decline until one of them made a sexist comment. She knew they did it to bait her, but then she also knew there was no way they could out drink her – not know, she had just started feeling relaxed after all.

Jean took no pity in drinking the three boys under the table. When one of them suggested that they all should make the game more interesting by adding a pot of one franc per drink, she took them up on it with a big smile (that may or may not have made them think she was worse off them she was). She was happy to take their money as punishment for their comments earlier. The last of the three had made it 13 before he started vomiting. A bartender helped the idiots out and into cabs - poor guy cleaned up their mess too. She decided the winnings would be good compensation for that.

Jean decided to take a seat at the bar, so she could give the winnings to the poor bartender. She sat next to a man at the bar (he wasn't so tall but he was very dark and very handsome, with a killer smile). She knew she was a little drunk when she didn't stop herself from flirting back with the man. Everything was going great until he told her his name – she did her best not to freeze or show any of her panic as she excused herself for a moment.

"Gideon!" She hissed, having snuck back to her table.

"What's the matter – it looked like you were enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"The problem is I was flirting with my bloody uncle!" She hissed again – desperately keeping herself from yelling. "Well, not _my_ uncle and not even my uncle-uncle if he was." She rambled into her hands.

"I need you to make sense." Gideon nearly pleaded.

"My mother was an only child. My maternal grandmother and her best friend, bought houses next to each other when they got married months apart. So my mother grew up with the boy my grandmother's friend had six months before her. They were together since they were babies, they grew up nearly like twins would. He was like her brother." Jean explained. "Then when they were seven, his parents died and my grandparents – his godparents - adopted him. He ... oh my god what day is it?" She demanded. "The date Gideon! The date!"

"It's the thirtieth." Alex answered.

"Shit..." She breathed, thinking of what to do – she had to do something – she hadn't thought of him before but she was here now, and the timing was perfect. "I have to get him back to a hotel or something with me." She decided.

"You want to sleep with your uncle?" Fabian frowned.

"No. I want, to keep him from going home to his cheap apartment and passing out drunk on his couch and dying in a fire because it's the fucking seventies and people don't care about lung cancer!" She hissed out with a stomp of her foot.

"Alright, I didn't understand most of that." Gideon sighed. "But I got that this bloke is your kinda uncle and he dies tonight if he goes home. Which is all I need to know really."

* * *

~.~.~

That night, she returned late to the Proulx estate. She was dead on her feet and in need of a shower, but she had succeeded. She was tempted to remove the night's memories – there was something so wrong about finding your uncle attractive, let alone flirting with him and taking him to a cheap hotel with the promise of sex. It seemed incestual even if it was only to stun him when he wasn't looking and leave him stripped in a messy bed to think he was just too drunk to remember the night he had. She had obliviated he just to make sure he wouldn't remember her randomly in twenty years and creep himself out. It was least she could do.

She dragged herself from her bed. A truly wonderful bed, with the most amazing sheets. The shower rejuvenated her enough to feel almost human. She joined Sirius and their hosts for brunch and poured herself a large cup of coffee – which she forced down because she thought it might be rude to call Wemsi and ask her to charm it for her.

"You were out late." Sirius whispered from beside her.

"I'll tell you all about it later." She promised, happy to finally be able to tell him the truth when they talked.

"An owl for Miss Orwell." One of the Proulx families elves announced as he offered it to her on a tray.

"Good news?" Sirius asked as she read it over a second time – it was Gideon telling her that he had followed 'her companion' as he returned home and that he had returned to a mess of muggle authorities and a burnt down apartment building. She had saved him.

"I hope you don't have plans today Jean." Andromeda said from across the table.

"I don't, no." Jean answered.

"Good. We hoped to take you shopping for the party tomorrow night."

"Oh that's not necessary, I brought a dress with me."

"A dress or a ballgown?" Madame Bonnet asked kindly.

"It's a cocktail dress." Jean admitted.

"Sorry Jeany, I know you hate dress shopping." Sirius laughed quietly.

"Funny you don't sound sorry at all." She muttered back.

"Don't look so happy Sirius you're coming too." Narcissa said. "You need proper attire as well."

* * *

~.~.~

Jean learned that Madames Bonnet and Proulx were apparently not only fashionados but that between their own connections and those from Rene's work as a Model, they had the best of the best designers in France (both muggle and magical alike) wrapped around their pinkies and just jumping to please. So, it had only taken the group of seven a little over two hours to finish their shopping and be looking to have lunch out before heading back to the estate.

"That wasn't so bad." Jean said quietly to Sirius as they followed Narcissa and Andromeda out into an unbusy street of magical France.

"Because they fit things to you or because they ply you with champagne and finger sandwiches?" He asked with a knowing grin.

"Well, the first bit helped too." Jean laughed, glancing back into the shop where Madames Bonnet and Proulx were talking with the owner and paying while little Dora Tonks was sitting on the counter swinging her legs back and fourth.

"Is it weird? Seeing her as just a kid? Not even potty trained for most of her life?" Sirius asked Jean.

"Of course it is." Jean laughed softly. "I knew the young Auror – Moody's progeny... the only thing the same is that she changes her face for laughs only she isn't as good at it now." Jean added.

"Lucius? What are you doing? Let me go!" Narcissa demanded, and there was a masculine grunt heard before Jean and Sirius had turned to see Lucius Malfoy and three others around Narcissa and Andromeda.

"Mummy?" The voice was muffled but clear. Jean's head snapped back to face the sound to see Tonks jumping from her place on the counter and moving for the door. In an instant, Jean's wand was pointed at the door and it was sealed with the strongest spell she had. It was for the best that Tonks and the Madames were safely out of the way.

"Hey Luscious!" Sirius taunted, from somewhere behind her. "Leave my cousin alone." He added as Jean looked back to find Sirius now between her and the others and making his way to stand beside Andromeda. Where only feet away Lucius Malfoy had a wandless Narcissa by her left wrist with three other men close to his side as Andromeda held her wand leveled on his heart - or maybe just his chest, in his case a heart was a bit if an assumption to make.

"Stay out of this, boy!" Lucius growled.

"Sirius go back into the shop." Andromeda said, not looking away from Lucius for even an instant (she had gone to school with him after all and knew his reputation).

"Can't do that Dromdea." Sirius said as he slowly made his way to stand beside her. Jean silently swore to herself. She could hear Moody's voice in her head – he wasn't going to like this at all.

Jean made her way to stand with Sirius – moving just slow enough not to spark a fight. If they were lucky the Aurors or Rene's own security team would be here before anyone tried to leave. It was sloppy, and while Jean really couldn't attest to how intelligent her Lucius Malfoy was, she was going to assume that this, was a stupid move even for him and that it meant he was desperate. A desperate man is a dangerous man.

They weren't lucky and Moody was going to be royally pissed with her. He would have had her take Sirius and leave, but how could she when Narcissa's life was threatened? She wasn't showing yet, but they had been given the news – Narcissa was pregnant – they were going to be announcing it at the ball tomorrow.

So they went quietly. The three other men had tried to get into the shop and failed. They had demanded the spell be reversed, but Lucius didn't care about the others – he only cared about Narcissa – so he called the others off, telling them that the four were enough. Jean hoped he cared about getting Narcissa because he wanted her to be with him and not because he wanted revenge for her not. Luckily for Narcissa's safety, if seemed his plan was to hold her until Rene showed up so that he could kill Rene and the two could then be wed. At least Narcissa was safe from any harm, at least as long as Lucius didn't learn about the baby. That might change his feelings.

They had been taken directly into a dungeon and locked into cells. It had stone floors, a stone back and sides to each cell and a barred front. The ceiling was also stone and was domed (so Jean knew they were fully underground and maybe rather deeply). Jean had been chained to the back wall of her cell, and so was Sirius in the cell across from her. Both were tethered to the wall with thick chains so that their arms were out and level with their faces and their feet were about hips width apart. Narcissa and Andromeda where somewhere down the hall – she could hear the two but could not see them due to the stone walls on the sides instead of more bars.

' _It won't be long, but I'm not inclined to wait around._ ' Jean thought to herself as she tested the chains on her wrists. Hartz could maybe break the chain from the wall but turning with the shackles still on would be a very bad idea, it was too tight on her as it was and Hartz's wrists were much bigger.

"I think we caught the mouthy half-breed." A man Jean didn't know said from the other side of the bars to her cell, having just stepped into view.

"Coerced would be more fitting." Jean corrected.

"You know." Said another man, as he sided up to the other. "I don't think she understands the situation she's in." He finished to his cohort. "One word from us and the Dark Lord would be here to teach you a lesson hisself."

"Himself." She corrected with false sweetness.

"I think we should make it clearer to her." Said the first with a nasty grin to the other, as he took his wand out he vanished her clothes – having expected pain Jean was relieved. "How smart are you now little girl?"

"I would think, that you would understand that there is no link between clothing and intelligence but then you did just say 'clearer' rather than 'more clear'. A rather basic foundation of grammar, I think." Jean berated, with a look over the two men's head to Sirius who she was thankful to find didn't need prompting to take advantage of the distraction she was creating. "I mean, _really_ what did you think this would accomplish?" She asked in her swottiest tone, as she watched Sirius over their shoulders, as he carefully turned in his shackles to face the wall. "It's not like my state of dress, or lack thereof has any effect on how much of a pervert you are." She added. The two men were scowling and behind them, Sirius had freed one hand by holding the chain just so, then turning into Padfoot long enough to slip that one paw from the shackle, and then turning back again with one hand now free.

"Mouthy bitch, how about I come in there and have some fun?" Said the first.

"You can _try_." Jean answered. "But I warn you I won't be gentle." She growled.

"And just what are you going to do; locked up without a wand?" The second asked as the door to her cell opened. Behind them, she saw Sirius had both his hand's free now.

"Well, that would be: kill him." Jean explained as if the man was very stupid.

"Right you will, _half-breed_." They both laughed at the witty retort. The man stalked closer. She felt a knot in her throat and clenched her jaw – she couldn't stop him from touching her – she could only make it the last thing he ever did. He reached out and touched her breast with his fingertips - rage, disgusted, and even fear washed over her – everything she needed to end him. Jean growled through clenched teeth, eyes shut tightly for just a moment, and jerked towards him against her chains. He yelped and went rigid before falling limply to the floor at her feet.

"Oopsy." She growled at the second man as she part nudged part kicked the body away from her.

"Bitc-" The second man tried before there was different growl and he was taken down to the ground by a furry black mass attached to his neck.

"Fucking perverts." Growled Sirius pushing himself to his feet to stand over the man with blood over his mouth and down the front of his neck as he whipped his shirt off before giving it to Jean and then relieving the two men of their wands.

"How'd you get out of the bars?" She asked curiously.

"They're just big enough for Pads to squeeze through." He shrugged. "I might have bruised some things and for a moment I thought I was stuck, but I got through" He shrugged, handing her one of the wands now that she had his shirt on.

"I don't need it." Jean said as she wrapped her hand around her necklace and a moment later a wand appeared in her other hand. "I've been practicing. I was stuck for awhile but Remus helped – he was overly impressed." She added with a smile.

"You have to teach me that later." Sirius grinned.

"Let's get your cousins and preferably get our wands back and then get out of here, first." Jean said.

"It's a plan." Sirius nodded as the two of them moved down the hall and found Narcissa and Andromeda in a cell together – neither were chained and there was even a cot in the cell, even if only one.

"What happened? Are you two alright?" Andromeda asked, staring at the blood on the collar of the shirt Jean had (and that it wasn't hers and she seemed to have no pants on) and the blood covering Sirius' mouth and neck.

"Why is your mouth covered in blood?" Narcissa demanded.

"Oh right, let me get that Pads." Jean said, turning to him and vanishing the blood from his front.

"Which of you wants the last wand?" Sirius asked.

"Andromeda, you take it." Narcissa said. "You were always better with this kind of thing."

Escaping was laughable. All the guards stood with their backs to them and were stunned no problem. They even found their own wands on a table by the stairs leading out of the dungeon. At the top of the stairs, they found an empty hall with doors to outside at either end. Through the windows at both ends, they saw fighting. For a moment Jean wondered if they shouldn't look around before they go, the diary could be there after all, but there wasn't time to consider the idea before the Prewetts, Rene, and three of his private guards found them.

'Go to ground' Moody had said when he found her moments later. 'Take your boy' he had added before disappearing back into the fight. Jean had wanted to finish the fight, but she knew she was already going to get enough shit and if she listened to him now at least she would hear less of a lecture. The Prewetts waited to make sure they listened, so she had offered her hand to Sirius and taken them on three apparition jumps before their destination.

"This way Sirius." She said, having dropped them in the middle of the woods.

"Where are we? What did he mean?"

"It's a safe house – without any house at all." Jean explained. "It was an idea of Moody's. A place only an Animagus can go to or find. Hartz and Padfoot would find it an alright spot to spend a night, but we sure wouldn't like it very much – it's basically a hole in the ground with a lot of spells protecting it." She said.

"Will it just be the night?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. If he doesn't send word in the morning, we'll go to the Prewetts." Jean assured.

"Lead the way."

"Before that, are you hungry? I have three of these things that 'Si calls Traveler Treats, in my bag."

"Let's have one each now and split the last in the morning." Sirius said.

"Sounds good, we'll be eating real food for lunch tomorrow, and I am past hungry." She agreed, opening her bag to dig out two squares of what looked like oats and bits of fruit. "It's a bit of a run." Jean said when they were done, just before transforming and running off into the trees (Padfoot hot on her heels).

They ran for an hour before Hartz led him into a den dug into the earth that they had to crouch to get into and was just big enough for the two of them to move around carefully inside. They curled up together and slept until a Patronus woke them.

"Wake up, it's nine now. Meeting at mine at one." Gideon's voice said. Hartz nudged Padfoot to follow her out and away for awhile before she stopped and turned back to herself.

"Here." She said just before another Traveler's Treat appeared in her hand and she broke it in two, giving him the slightly larger half.

"How about a run before we head back?" He asked grinning with one cheek full.

"We do have time." She agreed with a grin of her own.

"What else are we to do with it?" He added, before changing in an instant and taking off.

Hartz caught up to Padfoot and the two ran after each other for an hour before they both stopped to listen – there were people yelling and dogs growling. With a shared look, the two took off after the voices – stopping behind some bushes to take a look without anyone getting a look at them.

"They're in fucking cages, Jeany." Sirius hissed to her as she changed back also.

"I know. Those two dogs look like they're trying to get to that boy." She added. "Look! One's biting and pawing at the lock and hinges while the other is as close to him as possible." She added.

"I've never seen a magical dog before – they're very rare in most of Europe, but they're supposed to be pretty common in and around Russia." He added.

"They have to be magical, don't they?" Jean agreed. "An Animagus would turn back and blast the door open, or try to pick the lock or pull the pins out of the hinges if they had lost their wand." She reasoned.

"What are we going to do?"

"Save them of course." Jean smiled. "You go as Padfoot – see if you can communicate at all with those two dogs. I'm going in as The Balance – Moody would kill me if I put more of a target on my back." She added quickly, and with a muttered spell she was in all glowing white. "Let's go." Her disguised voice said from behind the light obscuring her face.

Together the two of them ran through the clearing and to the three cages. The two dogs that they had seen, turned on them once they were close.

"Easy boys." Jean said softly, her palms up. "I just want to open the cages and free everyone." She said, on the hunch that these were not normal dogs and maybe they'd be able to understand to some degree. She didn't think even the smartest dogs would know to target the lock and hinges of a cage even if their efforts were hopeless. "Get away from the door! I'm going to blow it." She called to those inside the cage (she would have just pull the pins from the hinges but as Moody would say 'that's Muggle thinking' and not something to be seen doing when trying to hide your identity).

Some of the people moved at her call but must only scattered to the back as she leveled her wand on the door and blew it to pieces. One of the women inside screamed out in French, and Jean realized her mistake. So she spoke to them in French instead, telling them that it was alright, that they were free, that she was there to help. Half of them didn't need to hear any more than that before they ran for the tree line as a scattering mass. Suddenly, Padfoot started after them only to turn back when he smelled a group of people from the other side of the clearing. As he returned to Jean's side he growled at the emerging figures. Jean saw it was a group of ten boys and men, dressed in muddy tattered clothing.

"What ya think ya doin'?" One yelled.

"Freeing these people." She answered him.

"They belong to the pack – we bit them." Another called out.

"Well isn't that a nice confession – you must be what's left of Grayback's pack." Jean sighed. _'Makes sense he'd leave behind the youngest and smallest – and while chances are they are magical it's also likely they have little to no magical knowledge.'_ Jean thought to herself – thinking that surely if they could, that they would patch and clean their clothes to some degree. _'They probably were only ever taught how to duel by others in the pack who had been_ _bitten later in life.'_ She added to herself.

"We had to rebuild! It's our right!" The first demanded.

"No, it isn't." Jean laughed. "Under this Ministry, you have no rights. Other than going to Azkaban for not being registered, of course." She added harshly. "The same for infecting someone, and then, of course, you have the right to the dementors kiss if you kill anyone." She added. "Should I call the Aurors for you and have them explain your rights?"

"No!" One yelped before he was silenced by a hand over his mouth and was pushed to the back of the group.

"It's just a disease – a magical disease but only a disease all the same. Now you clearly are grossly misinformed and I'm feeling generous, so leave now and I won't drag you into the Ministry so they can ship you all off to Azkaban. The Dementors might not be there anymore but it's still a shit hole, or they might just push you through The Veil like old times in lieu of a Dementor available to suck out your soul." She added darkly.

"So you'll leave us alone?" The first asked.

"As long as my friends and I don't find out you're biting or killing anyone – or otherwise being shitty people from this moment on." Jean added. They actually left at that, to Jean surprise (scampering back into the trees like they thought she might change her mind if they took too long to flee).

She quickly opened the other two cages, and told the people inside – at least the ones that didn't run the moment they were free – that if they had been bitten by a Werewolf that they were infected with Lycanthropy. She stressed that it had to be a bite from a fully transformed Werewolf to make them turn. By their faces, she could tell most, if not all, of them, would be turning in a little under two weeks. She told them that there was a potion they could get for free but that they had to get it before that coming Wednesday.

After giving them all the information she could, she asked if they needed help getting home. She offered to call the Knight Bus and pay for each of them – some of them took her up on the offer, as they were either not confident in their ability to apparate without a wand or unable to.

"I hope that boy knows the way home." Sirius sighed when the Knight Bus had left and they stood alone again in the clearing.

"Those two dogs were taking care of him – I think he'll be alright."

"Yeah, they definitely weren't normal dogs... I could almost talk to them, but they were suspicious of me and all they cared about was the boy." He agreed.

"I hope all those people have enough sense to lock themselves up on the Fullmoon..." Jean sighed.

* * *

~.~.~

 **ADDED**

"I can't believe they didn't cancel the ball." Jean said to Sirius as the two stood in the corner of a grand ballroom as other guest trickled in.

"I wouldn't have expected any less." Sirius shrugged. "Whether they bury the news of what happened or not, they'd keep the ball on scheduled to keep face." He explained.

"I think there are five guards now for every one there had been before." Jean commented, looking around the walls of the room where every ten feet there was a guard, in silver robes that were nicer than what she had seen them in before but sill very much a work outfit.

"The Prewetts look paranoid." Sirius said nodding his head in their direction.

"Yeah, Moody was raging earlier – you should be happy you missed it." Jean huffed.

"Yeah, that would do it." Sirius hummed sympathetically. "That man is terrifying."

"He's only talked to you once and he was being nice."

"Exactly." Sirius agreed. "And I still thought I might wet myself."

"So what are we suppose to do for four hours?" Jean asked looking around the ballroom, which had grown to have a decent crowd.

"Get drunk, dance, say mean things about people we don't know behind their back for our own entertainment." Sirius offered with a shrug.

"Can't, can't, and why?"

"You said you danced with Fabian at some muggle place." Sirius argued.

"Yeah but that was more like club dancing and I did the Waltz once but it was years ago, and it was nerve-racking, and after it, it was just jumping around really... and with Fabian, I was just keeping up as he pushed and pulled me around the dance floor."

"Jeany," Sirius laughed, "you're a girl, that's all that's required. It's the bloke's job to make you look good."

"That makes it sound like the men are just using women to show off." Jean frowned.

"I wouldn't say it isn't like that sometimes – especially dancing at things like this, but then maybe I'm just embittered by my 'childhood'."

"You had to do shit like this, as a kid?"

"Oh yeah, at least four times a year starting at seven... I thought if I made the Hag and that horrid tutor think I was hopeless at dancing that I would get out of the whole event."

"Did they catch on, or just make you go anyway?" Jean asked.

"Made me go and 'socialize' the whole time... the damned Hag won that round." He sighed. "It was so much more bearable to just find a girl, or even some old lady, to dance with - and as long as it wasn't a slow song, I wouldn't even have to talk to them."

"You are so charming." Jean laughed.

"They were all either dreadfully dull or horrid cows that sounded just like _dear-old-mummy_... I couldn't avoid them, I didn't necessarily want to harm or upset them (at least not most of them) so at the very least I should be allowed to ignore them."

"Point taken." Jean conceded.

Eventually, Sirius convinced her to dance for awhile. He was a skilled dancer, but danced with the same bored ease that he had in classes (moving like every step had been taken a thousand times before in exactly the same way). He moved with elegance and perfection and an immeasurable apathy whenever their conversation sagged. Moody cut in for a dance just to quiz Jean on the exists and ask her just how accessible her wand was. Sirius was dancing with Andromeda when Moody released her, so she danced with Gideon until Sirius cut back in.

"Feet hurt yet?" He whispered to her, during a slow song.

"God yes!" She whispered. "Why couldn't I wear the shoes I had? They are so much more comfortable." She grumbled.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention to their reasons, the shop girl was giving me an excellent look at her cleavage." Sirius admitted as he twirled her.

"You're incouragable!" She scolded with a smile.

"No literally, she was giving me a look." He insisted, miming vagely with one hand (pulling a collar down and propping up and displaying a breast). "I would have acted on her flirtations, it if it wasn't for Rene and his warning – that could have been so bad."

"It makes me wounder how many kids they'll have... I mean, they can nearly have as many as they want, they just'd just move back in if it wasn't happening quick enough for their tastes."

"Narcissa always said she wanted to be a mum." He shrugged. "I'd guess like 5 if she has her way, and from what I've seen of Rene she dose and will." He chuckled. "Let's raid the bar and the tiny desserts and claim a table - I'll rub your feet under the table." He moved as the band paused, and with a grin, he guided her away from the dance floor.

* * *

~.~.~

 **ADDED**

"You have to get the whole thing, Sirius." Jean complained, looking at her thumb with a frown. "There's frosting residue making my thumb all sticky." She sighed, licking her thumb clean. Behind Sirius, Fabian was approaching them, laughing as he watched them.

"Ugh, it's coffee tainted!" Jean made a face and downed a glass of champagne.

"You sound like Remus." Sirius said.

"Oh? Do you have a history of making people's fingers sticky?" She asked, pursing her lips when Sirius snorted at her comment. "Something you want to share?" She asked him sternly. "Don't look so amused Fabian." She chided upon taking notice of him.

"Gimme one of the lemon ones." Sirius nodded to the left of one of the plates between them. "Sit down Prewett, it's rude to hover." He added over his shoulder.

"Here." Jean held out one of the Lemon Curd Tarts near his head, so that Sirius could take it from her but without her shoving it in his face.

"Mm." Sirius hummed in thanks as he licked the crumb from his upper lip.

"You can't feed yourself?" Fabian laughed, leaning over onto the table from his seat across from Jean.

"Feet hands." Sirius said. "It just wouldn't be sanitary." He added as if that was obvious. "If you're jealous just say so, and I might do you next." Sirius grinned flirtatiously the man.

"I never should have let them change that bet." Fabian sighed to himself.

"I knew I was unforgettable." Sirius winked at him.

"You certainly are one of a kind." Fabian sighed tiredly.

* * *

~.~.~

(Tuesday, August 10th, 1976.)

It was the night of the Fullmoon, and Jean was the first to arrive at the shack. Her mind was occupied on the day she had had. She'd been stood up. She had arranged last month, to have another meeting with Mr. Dior and this time she was going to introduce Wendale to the man. She was there at the pub he had picked, Wendale was there twenty minutes after her, but the man never showed.

"Hey, Jeany," Sirius called to her as he entered the room, with James and Remus behind him. "You look worried." He added.

"It's nothing." She waved it away. "I just went to meet someone and they never showed."

"So are you worried about that or annoyed about it?" James asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure." She shrugged. "It's just bugging me." She sighed heavily. "I owled him when he was late to make sure it was the right place and all, but it came back undelivered - Twoo couldn't find him."

"That's strange." Jame said.

"A healthy Owl should be able to deliver a letter to anyone unless they are snatched or there is magic involved... assuming the person is alive..." Remus said.

"Yeah." Jean nodded. "That's what I can't stop thinking." She sighed again.

* * *

~.~.~

 **ADDED**

[The next morning]

(Wednesday, August 11th, 1976.)

It was an hour and a half after sunrise and Jean was exhausted, not to mention running on large amounts of coffee. She would have been sleeping 'til noon in the very comfortable bed back at their most recent hotel (all the more disappointing as it was the best one so far). After running around all light last night with Mooney, Padfoot, and Pongs (Peter was away), she was walking around a small French town around the Luberon Mountains. The area was beautiful but she couldn't enjoy it between longing for sleep and fighting off bitterness and worry over Mr. Dior. Yesterday, she had a second meeting set up with Mr. Dior (she didn't even know if that was his real name).

So, she was walking around the little French town that housed the pub she had met him in the first time. She didn't know where he lived, or even if he lived close to the pub, but it was all she had to go on and the letter being undelivered gave her a bad feeling. Fabian would be showing up any moment annoyed with her (as she had left him in the bar five minutes ago), but at the moment she didn't really care. She asked the few people she met on the street for help but none of them knew any Dior family in the town. There was forest all around that continued up the side of the mountain, where a cottage could be hidden away from the town and people – just the kind of spot someone infected with Lycanthropy might pick out for themselves – just the kind of place she would have no hope finding.

"Must you always run off?" Fabian grumbled from behind her, making her jump and nearly whip out her wand (not the best idea with Muggles about).

"Must you always sneak up on me?" She countered petulantly.

"Barman claims he doesn't know anything, who even is this Dior guy?"

"You should remember Mr. Dior as you were watching our first meeting from the other side of the room of that very pub." Jean sighed.

"The Werewolf with a baby Werewolf and a dead wife who was killed by a Werewolf when she tried to save her son from that same Werewolf?"

"His son is three – more of a toddler than a baby... he also lived with his mother but then bring that up wouldn't have let you say Werewolf again." Jean rolled her eyes at him.

"You mean the widow and mother of a Werewolf and a Werewolf?"

"Seeing that he died from his first turning, I would say he was really a Werewolf..." Jean said as she stared off down a little alleyway. "Did you just see a dog?" She asked before she started moving to the opening of the alley with growing speed.

"No? What does a dog matter?" He grumbled as he followed her, soon jogging to keep up. "Why are you running?" He demanded as he was focused to run after her between little shops and homes.

"Damn it! Where did it go?" He heard her grumbled to herself as she was spinning around looking at the five different ways laid out before her.

"France is allowed to have a few stray dogs." He grumbled.

"No! I'm sure I recognized it." Jean growled knowing she couldn't do anything to try to follow because of all the muggles about.

* * *

 **End of Book One**

 **Book Two starts next chapter**


	22. Chapter 22(1): Summer

**A/N - Sorry this is kinda a 'catch up'/summary chapter so the next can start the school year beginning again.**

* * *

 **The Mad Peter Jr Maneuver**

Chapter 1 - Summer

[Letters between Moody and Jean/Trevor]

Orwell,

Manage this Skeeter woman! She tried to follow me and now I have a mountain of paperwork that comes with assaulting a civilian.

M.

~.~.~

Orwell,

This article better not make more work more me, but at least I haven't seen that woman in a week, so good job there.

M.

~.~.~

Moody,

She isn't one to be cooped up, but she's agreed that she has no more reason to go off on her own. The Prewetts should know by now that the more they try to suffocate her the more of a handful she'll be. Both sides are at balm here.

Trevor.

~.~.~

Orwell,

If I have one more person bring up some sodding article about how bleeding swell I am, I'm going to have a months worth of paperwork on my hands. Give her something more on Riddle if you have to, just get her off my back.

M.

* * *

~.~.~

[Letters between Narcissa, Andromeda, and Sirius]

Cissy,

Ted thinks that I shouldn't write this given the situation but I can't believe you didn't feel the need to tell me and Ted of these so-called 'minor side effects' when we arrived to live with you and your new in-laws. You were right by the way, I went to St. Mungo's just to be sure and they have confirmed it.

I cannot put into words how cross I am with you and Rene! Although I could forgive Rene for this, as he likely took his lead from you on matters of your family. So maybe I'm just cross with you, but that's not really new, is it?

Ted and I, never intended to have more than one child and have used the necessary charms and potions diligently. Just because we are married doesn't mean we have to pump out as many children as we can. We agreed to have one child who we could give everything to. Ted is an only child and was quite happy to have his parents full attention, and I had hoped to save my child the jealousy and fighting that we both know comes with siblings.

You have failed to see the simple fact that I have just as much right to try to have only one child as you have to try to have three or four, as I know you hope for. Your glee at this situation only speaks to your lack of remorse over taking away Ted and I's choice. If you felt so strongly that we should reconsider, you should have been an adult about it and talked to me. You should have tried to convince me, instead of just leaving us ignorant in the hopes that the choice would be taken out of our hands.

Congratulations, by the way, you got what you wanted. Just like always, things just work out for you.

I am greatly hurt and if you still don't understand why I can only ask you what I am to tell this new child? How can I be honest and yet not hurt them by revealing that Dora was wanted and tried for and that they were not? You know it will come up in some childish sibling fight, and then it will be out, and they will never feel as loved and wanted as their older sister. How could I ever fix that hurt? Siblings fight, and they say horrible things that they mostly don't mean. The scars and guilt from these moments, as we both know, are easily carried into adulthood. This is what you have done to us, not just to me and Ted but to Dora and your growing niece or nephew.

We are not children anymore and I had hoped that meant we would stop hurting each other. I do not know when I will be comfortable seeing you again – let alone staying with you for months on end. At the moment I have to say that no, we will not be spending next summer with you and Rene.

Your sister,

Dromeda

~.~.~

Narcissa,

The ball was fine, it's just not my thing, and as far as Jean she enjoyed it. Don't worry about not playing host better for her, she wouldn't have enjoyed being dragged around and introduced to everyone, so she certainly isn't going to resent you for not.

Summer was great, but I am looking forward to sixth year. Apparition will be great.

I relayed your invitation to the Potters, and they said that visiting all together next summer for a few weeks would be nice. Euphemia and Fleamont were excited at the possibility of holding a baby again – you may find yourself and Rene kicked out of the house. James on the other hand hopes for a room on the other side of the house from the baby, or just one with strong spells to block out any and all crying. I second his idea. I sent a letter to Reggie asking if he would join us, but he hasn't answered yet, so you know he's at least considering it and that's something.

I don't know what to tell you about Dromeda, other than to say you're sorry. Honestly, I agree that she or Ted should have been warned, although I too, don't understand why they were going to stop with Dora. They are such good parents; I see no reason for them not to have more kids, but then neither my opinion nor yours matters on that. You messed up, you hurt her, own it and apologize if you want things to get better.

Sirius.

~.~.~

Dromeda,

I understand why you're upset with them, but you and Ted are great parents and I can't imagine your child not feeling loved or wanted. Rene had warned me about it, and I'm sorry that I assumed you already knew. That said, I am happy for you and yes I do understand that you can be unhappy about the pregnancy happening the way it did, and still feel both happy and stressed about the future. I can understand wishing something never happened in the past, but also being happy with the life you have now – even the parts that are directly resulted by something you wish hadn't happened.

Take care of yourselves,

Sirius.

* * *

~.~.~

[Other Letters]

Remus,

That new trick sounds interesting, you'll have to show me when you manage it. I've been improving my hand to hand banishment trick since you helped me. I can do small items from by bag if they are placed along the inside wall of the bag. I have tried books but without success, but I do want to try that idea you wrote about. I don't see any reason why you couldn't use that spell on say a pane of glass by placing one hand on it. The only issue I see is being able to return it afterward. I think to return an item, other spells may be needed. I think it would require testing of different situations and methods, as the best method could easily change in each situation.

You must tell me everything and do write soon. I simply can't wait.

Jean.

~.~.~

Jean,

I have spoken with my friends about Mr. Doir. While none of them know a man by that name or one fitting the description I was able to give them, they have told me much in other news.

The night of July 11th, was rampant with attacks I am told (targeting both my fellows and random victims). Luckily, several victims returned home in the days shortly before Aug 10th, many telling of being found and freed by a member of this Balance you've mentioned and that is all over the papers.

If I remember correctly, you last had contact with Mr. Dior on the morning of July 11th, I wonder if maybe he was also targeted that night. Sadly, if he was I'm not sure we'll find him or his remains. It's a heartbreaking idea for his family, more so when it's possible his family may be with him.

I am staying in Britain until after Hogwarts starts back up when I return home I will be better able to contact my less contactable friends – ones that can tell me of the spells that can confuse owls trying to deliver letters. While it is possible that Mr. Dior suddenly had reason to take his family and disappear, I fear a much more tragic fate. I suppose with these Death Eater idiots about, neither possibility can't be discounted.

Lucinda and Katie send their love and have come to steal me away from boring things like letters. Write if you find anything.

Wendale.

~.~.~

Jean,

I finally found something, it's an old charm. From before Azkaban was used as a prison, and the Ministry had control over Dementors. It's just a repelling charm and would be easy for any witch or wizard who wanted to, to remove but the Dementors themselves appear to be unable to counter or otherwise over come it.

I place it around my home two days ago and have watched as the Dementors continued down to us, but gave a wide berth to the Charm-line. I have duplicated the pages for you even though you say you haven't had any trouble with them yet.

See you soon,

Patty

~.~.~

Severus,

I know you won't enjoy the idea, but I think given the circumstances that you, me, Trevor and Sirius should have a talk and get everyone on the same page once we're back at Hogwarts. On other notes, when do you want to start brewing again? I think we should start on Aug 25th at the latest, but with the increase in demand that we have seen so far, I could see starting on the 18th.

Think about it.

Jean

~.~.~

Jean,

Katie is finally back to normal strength. No more sleeping 10 to 12 hours every night, or getting tried by any semi long walk. Of course, her memory hasn't come back, but she's isn't asking so many questions now, I guess we finally caught her up. She has also started taking more time for her studies to catch up. They think she'll be able to take the O. in two months and be back at Hogwarts after Christmas. That's the goal, and it's looking good.

Anyway, with Katie feeling better Mum and I wanted to take her to the Notting Hill Carnival (I'm sure you're aware of it and that it's right before we return to Hogwarts). Katie has never been and had wanted to after I mentioned going two years ago (she doesn't remember that either but she seemed just as excited this time when it came up).

I thought since we didn't get to see Lily and Trish before that we would see if they wanted to go too. I've just sent Mum's owl off to them both. Mum, Dad, and Opa are willing to take the group of all of us by themselves but are hoping that the Evans or Travers will come along. We could even have that sleep over that Lily wanted and Mum and Opa could take us to the train.

Lucinda

~.~.~

Jean,

I'm home again, being at Trish's was great but I just missed my family so much. Even Petunia, who can't seem to stand me. It is hard going with magic now. I never had to before because Mrs. Snape lived so close to us that the trace never worked for me at home. On the train, Severus had warned me that his mother was planning on moving, and from his last letter, it sounds like she has her own magical flat close to Diagon Alley. It's only a few weeks, I'll manage, and I'll be 17 next summer and won't have to worry about it. I'm so excited that we learn apparition this year!

How are you doing? And Trevor and Hagrid too? You had said that Hagrid was finding his brother? Is he still looking?

Hope to hear from you soon.

Well wishes,

Lily

~.~.~

Jean and Trevor,

I'm doing well. I miss you both and hope you're having fun. Gawp is doing great. Vadas is staying at the Broomsticks and helping me with him. He likes his new home in the caves, but he comes to my hut every morning and we eat breakfast together. That was Dumbledore's idea, he thought it would help us bond more quickly.

He called me Hagger for the first bit, but Vadas got him to be able to say Hagerd, Hagerdid, and then Hagdid. We think something about the giant language makes the name hard for him. I've told him about you two. He doesn't quite understand godchildren. Vadas says he needs more basics before we try to explain the difference between children and godchildren. He's been working on your names too and is excited to meet you both. He's got 'Jean' down but he currently says 'T'vor', but he started at 'Terver'. Oh, and he says 'Weem-See', but Wemsi doesn't seem to mind, she's been quite happy perfecting Grawps home for him. She even has been working on a jumper for him on her off days.

Stay safe and enjoy the rest of your summer.

Hagrid

~.~.~

[Articles]

 **Dementors Persist**

Reports say that Dementors are gathering around magical towns here in Britain, or are moving North and East out of the country. If you see them, stay calm, keep your distance, and report the sighting. Dementors are fearsome beasts but remember that they cannot open locked doors. You are safe in your home, but until the rest of these creatures have been relocated, the Lobby of the Ministry of Magic will be open at all hours with Floo and Apparition access for anyone needing shelter.

So far, there has been no report of Muggles being caught unawares by Dementors, and the Ministry is looking into the reason. Upon the breakout and escape of Azkaban, the Ministry had predicted that most of the beasts would gather in London to feed off the large numbers of Muggles that move through the city every day. Some suspect that the Dementors are listening to instruction, just not to the Ministries instruction anymore. Others think that the weather in the Muggle world at the moment is guarding the muggles against the threat of the Dementors.

At this time, an estimated fifty percent of Dementors have been gathered up and secures already. The Ministry asks for the public's help in finding the rest of the Dementors quickly. Remember that you can keep yourself safe from the Kiss by locking yourself in your home (or any secure room). You can also Apparate away to safety, but do not attempt to fly from them, as this makes you more of a target.

~.~.~

 ** **The Dark Beginning of Riddle?****

 ** **Did The Dark Halfblood Kill Before Leaving Hogwarts?****

By Rita Skeeter

Last week I told you of true name and origin of the self-titled 'Lord Voldemort' and of his quaint little anagram. It was then that told you of his muggle father and near-Squib mother, but since then I have found more my dear readers. Before I go on, let me assure you all (and those sweet hordes who owled me), that I am well protected. Yes, I have received threats and even attempts on my well-being, but they were all complete failures. I have many friends and even more contacts, in all manner or places that are all assuring my safety, so don't you worry about little old me dear reader - neither I nor the truth, can be silenced!

So what is it that I have found? That would be just how fishy the death of Tom Riddle Senior(and his parents who perished with him) truly is. Let me paint the scene.

Tom Riddle Senior's death was attributed to an aggressive inbred of little magic, beyond Parseltongue, by the Ministry of Magic and to a Muggle caretaker by the Muggle authorities. But I, dear readers, think both were wrong. I, dear readers, think our current gallivanting madman was a mad-boy, who upon learning of his father's Muggle status killed him in cold blood.

I started this all, with only with the information that 'Lord Voldemort' was truly named Tom Riddle Junior, after his Muggle father Tom Riddle of Little Hangleton. So I found Tom Riddle Junior at Hogwarts, but when I was told that his childhood records were lost, I went to look for this father of his. In my best Muggle attire, I wadded through the records of Little Hangleton. I not only looked through the archives of their one-page town 'paper' but also the town's court records, their graveyard and the records of the town's quaint little church. What did such lengths gain me? Let me tell you.

Tom Riddle Senior, was a wealthy and handsome man. The courthouse had a record of marriage between Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt. Yes dears, I recognized the surname too but let's not get distracted, back to the Muggle father. Tom Senior, only months after his marriage to Merope, had it dissolved and quickly - and rather publicly - tried to win the affections of another woman, but it seems his attempts failed. There was a moving piece, in the paper, of his deepest regrets over his first marriage, and a vow that he would never touch another woman and would die alone without an heir if his love did not return to him.

Now, the Muggle Riddle family of Little Hangleton was very wealthy with a very nice home, and with other Muggles employed to do the jobs of several House Elves. In August of 1943, Tom Senior and his parents were found dead in their home with no visible cause. The Muggles blamed, as I said above, one of the paid Muggles for the deaths. Although they had reports of flashes of green light being seen through the window, the Muggle authorities had no understanding of what happened. The Ministry, of course, knew the Killing Curse when they saw it (this time, at least), and quickly arrested Morfin Gaunt, who had already had a history of hexing Tom Senior.

Now, it took a lot of digging with my sources at the Ministry, but I finally got a look at the reports on Morfin Gaunt. I found no record of him at Hogwarts, he was neither excepted nor attended. Further, the reports say he rarely spoke anything but Parseltongue – one note even wondering if he could speak English to any real standard. The records say Morfin's first attack on Tom Senior was giving the Muggle man hives. He wouldn't have been sent to Azkaban for it, except him and his father attacked the Ministry worker who tried to question him. It was during this sentence (of both Gaunt men) that Tom Senior married Merope Gaunt. The Ministry records do mention a Squib daughter of Marvolo Gaunt (his own words) by the name of Merope. I checked Hogwarts records just to make sure and while I can't tell you if she was a Squib, I can tell you she was never accepted to or attended Hogwarts – just like her brother (I will note that their father never called Morfin a Squib and that the man had a wand).

Now, what about the report on Morfin supposedly killing Tom Senior and his parents? Well, let me tell you, I will admit that there is evidence to say Morfin did the deed, but it is questionable - all things considered. Pointing to his guilt are two points: his wand was found to have to cast the Killing Curse and he did boast to be the murderer. Now, I can't be sure, but I have to say it doesn't seem quite right.

The Ministry report is clear about Morfin's instability, which supports him snapping and doing such a deed, but it also suggests that he is mentally slow and magically weak. I have to wonder if a wizard like Morfin Gaunt had the ability to cast the Killing Curse or for that matter any Curse above a third-year. I'm sure he had the needed anger and the hate, but did he have the power? Frankly, if he did, then why did he only give the name hives the first time? He reportedly cursed Tom Senior with hives because his sister liked to look at him. So, if he was so unstable and so disgusted by Muggles and that idea of their interbreeding with Magical folk, then why (if he had the ability to cast the Killing Curse) didn't he do something stronger than hives? Why not at least permanently disfigure the man if Morfin's goal was to stop his sister looking at the Muggle man? He was unstable enough to attack a Ministry worker for no reason but sane enough to hold back with a man he hated? With a man that he didn't even view as such? I don't believe it, dear reader, not for a second.

I understand if you're not sold on our Dark Lord Halfblood killing his Daddy in cold blood before he even took his NEWTS, but I have to say that Morfin Gaunt sounds like a near Squib to me and I think that even with pure rage on his side, I just don't think he could muster the Magical strength needed to cast any semi-complicated spell. Maybe, the deranged Halfblood never found out who his father was. Maybe he never knew about his uncle or grandfather. Maybe that's all true, but Morfin Gaunt killing these three Muggles is laughable - he was a patsy for someone, and think that someone was the nephew he would have been disgusted by if he ever even knew of his birth.

Next week I bring another sordid tale from Riddles past. I found he was given an award at school, and the story I dug up is Juicy!

~.~.~

 ** **The Dark Lord Half-blood's First Crimes?****

 ** **A Tale of Murder and Injustice at Hogwarts!****

By: Rita Skeeter

Weeks ago I showed you proof, that this cult leader calling himself 'Lord Voldemort' is actually named Tom Marvalo Riddle. I showed you pictures of Tom Riddle at School, I showed you a picture of Tom Riddle working at Burgin and Burkes and placed them right next to the only two pictures of Lord Voldemort (at the time a simple anti-Muggleborn political spokesperson with followers he called knights). I must say the pictures themselves are un-doubtable but was that all I gave you dear readers? No, I gave you the silly little anagram I discovered ('I am Lord Voldemort', spelling out his true name). I gave you pictures of his father and namesake – the Muggle Tom Riddle Senior, and isn't he the spitting image of daddy?

In that article, my goal above all else was to protect you, dear readers. If you missed it, I will tell you here: do not call his madman 'Lord Voldemort', call him by his name Tom Riddle, do this not out of bravery, dear reader, do this out of self-protection! Do this so a Taboo is useless. Do not doubt the depravity this man and his followers are capable of! Use the security measures recommended by the Aurors. Call him Tom. Keep yourself and your loved ones safe.

We know this so-called man, is capable of unspeakable crimes against not only humanity but magic. Even more, depravity is suspected. In my last article, I told you of my suspicion that as only a boy, he not only murdered his father and paternal grandparents but framed his maternal uncle for the crime! I may not be able to prove it enough to take the issue to court, but my confidence in my suspicion is high.

What I have to tell you today, is that his murders may just have started at Hogwarts itself! There has only been one student to have died at Hogwarts: Myrtle Elizabeth Warren, Ravenclaw, Third year, and Muggleborn. Her death threatened to close down the school if the killer was not found. Shortly after her death, Tom Riddle was given an award for services to the school. What was this service? Well, the records say it was for bravely identifying the beast that killed the girl and the boy responsible for releasing it, but I dear readers don't believe it. I think what happened was Tom Riddle found a patsy for his own crimes! I know, I know dear readers you want proof, and I'll give it to you.

The record says that Miss Warren was killed by an Acromantula – a fearsome beast to be sure and one with a known fondness for human flesh at that. Clearly, such a beast has no place in or around a school, but as for the death of Miss Warren the facts just don't add up. These giant spiders have venom that they use to weaken and slow their prey (with just one bite to any body part they can get a hold of). Once they capture their prey, they wrap it up in their webbing and inject their victim with digestive juices that both finish off the victim and prepare the body for the spider to eat it – by sucking out their now liquefied remains – so very unpleasant.

Miss Warren's body, however, was pristine. She suffered no bites or any injury for that matter. The reports note what perfect condition her body was found in – like she had merely suddenly collapsed dead for no reason at all. The report concludes that the healthy girl of fourteen died of fright and the only note of the giant spider in the girl's bathroom where Miss Warren tragically died? A few hairs, nothing more. No webbing, no bites, no dripping of venom as they are known to make when excited, and nothing at all out of place or broken. Now, this clear restraint of the beast (who we know had the opportunity to feed on the girl as she was dead several hours before she was found) was noted and taken into consideration at the trial for the boy arrested for the causing Miss Warren's death.

At said trial, Dumbledore, then only a teacher at Hogwarts, spoke for the accused; a third year, Gryffindor named Rubus Hagrid, now gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Dumbledore went on record saying he did not believe that young Mr. Hagrid or the Acromantula were responsible for the death of Miss Warren, but having no other suspect and no proof all Dumbledore could do was point out the clear restraint of the Acromantula if it was the beast to kill the girl – so much restraint that it clearly never physically attacked the girl. This fact is why, while the accused was found guilty, he only had his wand snapped as punishment, instead of serving a life sentence in Azkaban.

Personally, I do not believe such a beast has such restraint when faced with a fresh body before it. I believe that even if the girl died of fright that an Acromantula would have wrapped her up and bitten her body so it could eat it. Even if the spider had been interrupted her body should have been found with some webbing in the room and a bite on her and liquefied remains. No, dear readers, I tell you that the death of Miss Warren sounds like so many deaths we have had this summer – the death that comes from the Killing Curse.

I, in fact, could not think of any beast that could have killed Miss Warren, so I pulled out my old copy of Fantastic Beasts and wrote to no less than three experts in the field to ask if they thought the death I described to them (Miss Warren's death, only without her name or location) could have been the act of an Acromantula – all three told me no. When I asked what creatures could or would kill like this, I received word that a Nundu's poison breath could leave such a body but that if it had been the killer that there surely would have been more bodies or it would have been seen and been a great trouble to remove. The only beast I was told of by all three was a Lethifold, who kills by suffocation but usually at night, targeting sleeping victims. One expert, said that someone could die from either a heart attack or a panic attack during a rogue Dementor kiss, but as Miss Warren is now a ghost at Hogwarts clearly her soul was not destroyed by a Dementor. The last possibility, and just as unlikely as the rest, one expert said a Basilisk would leave a body like Miss Warren's. Of course, Basilisks have not been bred since Medieval Times, and the Ministry today still inspects all chicken coops, along with other efforts, to ensure that the beasts are never bred again.

Not only am I telling you that this Mr. Hagrid was wrongly accused and convicted for causing poor Miss Warren's death (although I do think some punishment for harboring a giant spider at a school would have been appropriate), but I believe Miss Warren was killed not by any Beast you would find in a book, but by the very beast we all face now – a wizard named Tom Riddle running around in a cloak with his face covered calling himself 'Lord Voldemort'.

I charge the Ministry to look into the old case of Miss Warren's death and set the record straight! There may not yet be enough evidence that Tom Riddle Junior is her killer, but it should be abundantly clear to anyone who looks at the evidence and has half a brain that the Acromantula and thus Mr. Hagrid are innocent of Miss Warren's death. While the Acromantula should have been removed (place far far away from Hogwarts) and the then boy of thirteen should have been punished, it should have been a stern talking to, a close eye, a loss of the right to have a pet, and perhaps a year or two or detentions - not a murder charge and a snapped wand!

~.~.~

 ** **Moody Does it Again!****

By: Rita Skeeter

Our favorite Head Auror is at it again! He has now recaptured half of all the escapees from Azkaban. The man in question was again too busy for a statement - dare I say he is already looking for the next criminal to recapture? I'm starting to think our Wonder Auror is not only in need of a night off but also a night's sleep - for it seems he doesn't sleep at all!

The Ministry, of course, was at a loss for what to do with these recaptured criminals. What with them having escaped from Azkaban and the fact that prison is now lacking guards as the guards in question are off terrify both the magical and muggle population of Europe. The Ministry was going to place a number of their already short handed Aurors at the depressing prison to watch the prisoners in the absence of the Dementors, but our pensive Head Auror had a better idea.

To not reduce the Ministry's Auror force - and thus their ability to protect the people from not just the rest of the escapees but from Lord HalfBlood and his other goons - he suggested giving each prisoner a dose of Living Death and placing them in a secret location with limited Auror and Medical personnel around the clock.

~.~.~

A lot had happened over the summer. So much had happened.

Trevor had found a friendship with this realities Frank and Alice Longbottom. It was hardest for him around the alternate of his Gran, she somehow seemed both wholly different and completely the same. The alternate of his grandfather however, Martin, he was easy to be yourself around. He had spent nearly two months in the woods with Frank and Al, as they found first the Giants and then Grawp himself – Ms. Vadas help them with that more than they could have ever hoped. He never imagined when he met her so briefly that she would be so helpful, or become a friend.

Jean was right, she was a fascinating woman, and Hagrid seemed smitten despite his efforts to hide it. Ms. Vadas had attended Beauxtons but did multiple abroad studies. She spent most of her 3rd year at Uagadou; more than half of her 5th year at Mahoutokoro, and the first third of her last year at Ilvermorny before spending the next year there as a teachers aid. She had even met Newt Scamander in the field, a man she had been compared to more than once as she traveled the world studying people and cultures, plants and creatures, but above all lost or fading knowledge. She dreamed of making a worldwide society of magical beings devoted to the preservation and spreading of knowledge. She dreamed that the society would grow large enough to have an open library to rival the Library of Alexandria. She even dreamed of it being a school – not a school for children even though she wasn't opposed to a few bright children study there for a month or two at a time during their education – no, she dreamed of a school for adults to get the knowledge they were never offered during their schooling. Jean had admired her upon hearing this, Hagrid admired her the first time he spoke to her (it was the way she talked about animals that made him relate to her), for Trevor it was her patience with both people and their task.

Her patience was endless with Grawp. Hagrid had tried to explain everything to him and Grawp had wanted to be with Hagrid, but getting him to agree to wear the necklace that would shrink him to forty percent his real size had taken Vadas three days. First, she had to teach him enough words to communicate. Then she had to make him understand ideas like houses and how he wouldn't fit in them unless he was smaller. Finally, it was teaching him how easily he could hurt them without meaning to and how the necklace would help him control his strength. At the end of three days, she had a broken arm and few broken ribs, but Gawp wanted the necklace (when asked if she had to endanger herself to prove her point, she pointed out that she was fixed in under ten minutes, as Frank had apparated her to Mungo's to get fixed up).

So, by the time it came for Hogwarts to be about to start again, Hagrid had settled Gawp into his home in the caves by the Forbidden Forest. While Trevor had spent a little over a week at the Potters with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter (who were all thrilled for him having finished his Anaimagi training). As for Jean, she and the Prewetts (five of them) they had been unsuccessful in convincing Molly to name someone else god mother, and so Percy was born (a few hours early) on the 21st of August, and a week later Jean found herself holding him, and then Molly appeared and asked and she couldn't find it in her to say no. So she added godmother to her lists of titles: twin, sister, goddaughter, friend, murder, liar, and godmother.

So much had happened. Severus spent the summer with Reggie at the Potters magical flat; only seeing his mother every two weeks for lunch as she sold their home and search for a new one (along with a better job, but having spent over 16 years out of both the magical world and the work force it was slow going). Lily had spent most of her summer at Trish's to escape the heat and water rationing due to the drought, but despite the invite for the whole summer, she returned home for the last three weeks of break.

Lily was unhappy with her sister. Lily had never been more unhappy with Petunia except when she left for Hogwarts, but this wasn't because of Petunia's treatment, this was because of Petunia's decisions. Lily thought of her sister as smart – she had always been good at math, and spelling, and anything with strict rules really (2+2=4, thumb is spelled t-h-u-m-b and don't dare forget that b at the end, one molecule of hydrogen and two molecules of oxygen makes water – one molecule off and you're dead if you drink it). There were many things that Petunia wasn't. She wasn't good at art, she didn't really care about bands or music outside of having background noise, and lately, she wasn't a good sister, but Lily didn't care about that.

Lily cared that Petunia was choosing to go to school to be a typist so she could be a secretary, instead of doing something Lily believed she would like more, and why? Why was Petunia throwing away an acceptance to a better school for a real degree in something? Because of Lily. Because Lily was a Witch and strange and a freak and Petunia wanted to be normal to spite Lily – at least that's how Lily saw it. She didn't know if she should yell at Petunia like she so wanted to, or if she should tell her what a swell idea it was so that Petunia would change her mind.

In a weak moment after hearing her mother cry to father about Petunia throwing her gifts away, Lily even considered finding a spell to change Petunias mind (or one to at least force her to study something worthwhile for a year or two, so she had time to come to her senses). That wasn't an option, even if she was desperate enough to sin against her sister in that way, with Mrs. Snape moved away, Lily couldn't do magic at home – for the first time she had to pay attention to the trace. Instead, she sent a letter to Trish, Jean, and Lucinda looking for advice. Lucinda answered first, apologizing for having no legal or unquestionable ideas for her. Trish was at a loss of what Lily would do besides talk or trick her out of it and didn't see 'how she could manage either'. Jean's reply was three days later, and in that time Lily did something she wasn't sure she should have – she sent a letter to Remus asking not for advice but whether he thought there was any way to trick Petunia into doing the right thing. James was over the moon at the ask for help, even if it was sent to Remus instead of him (it was asking for his help as he continued to point out). Jean's letter was short, just an apology for taking so long to answer and saying she could think of many answers to her problem but the only ones that were guaranteed to work would be morally wrong in at least some way. Jean also relayed her willingness to help in whatever Lily came up with and Severus' volunteering to poison Petunia (apparently the response Lily had expected and thus why she hadn't asked his help).

The next day Lily met James and Remus, and their list of ideas. She rejected truth and love potions, saying Petunia admitting she wanted more wouldn't make her actually give up the idea of being secretary, and that love potioning her so she would get a real degree to make whoever they potioned her to happy was wrong (and that if she was willing to do that she would just ask Jean or Severus). In the end, she was impressed with James – it was his idea she liked best – arrange for Petunia to over here her parents like Lily had (get Petunia to hear how much her parents love her and believe she is worth so much more than taking notes for someone and making coffee). It worked, it actually worked. The two boys, helped her manipulated the timing of everything so that Petunia overheard her parents talking while they believed she was out. Lily couldn't believe it, her sister was going to University. Lily was so happy she threw her arms around James and he was still smiling about it a week later.

~.~.~


End file.
